I'll Follow You Home, A Zutara Story
by Meeoko
Summary: Sequel to EAI. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives. But are they ready to face the Spirit World?
1. The Reunion

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Hey guys. The sequel is now officially out! Told you you wouldn't have to wait very long. :P**

**I wanted to get a head start on it quickly. Whilst I was at my family reunion at the weekend, with all the singing, dancing and laughing, it just made me realize...I hate spending time with my family lol.**

**As opposed to EAI, this fic has been upped to an M rating. This fiction is going to be a little more...well, in-depth shall we say. Interpret that as you wish.**

**Anyway, without further adeu...on with the story!**

* * *

Katara sighed happily as she stepped out of the fountain, her hair dripping down around her shoulders.

_How long has it been since I felt this clean?_

A day had passed since she and Zuko had both returned to The Western Air Temple after being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals, The Sila Vatra.

And Katara had never been so happy in her entire life.

Their reunion had been a teary one, with lots of hugging, crying and laughing.

Sokka hadn't let her out of his sight since they had arrived back. He'd been rushing around, doing all of the chores for her, lifting things for her, making her bed and asking her every five minutes if she needed anything.

_Oh, sure. **Now** he decides to help out with the chores!  
_

Her father hadn't been much different.

Upon seeing her, Hakoda had rushed up with tears blinding his eyes and grabbed both her and her brother up in a huge bear-hug.

"Katara! My daughter! Thank the spirits you're back! I thought...I thought I'd lost you too."

As soon as he had pulled away and wiped at his eyes, he had shot Zuko a venomous look.  
The Fire Bender was busy laughing, having been tackled to the floor by Toph who was hugging his waist and punching him softly.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again, Sparky! Never ever! Who was I supposed to order around while you were gone? The payback's been _doubled_ now!"

Katara had immediately placed a warning hand on her fathers arm and looked him directly in the eye, using her sternest glance.

"We'll tell you everything in a minute. But don't you dare say that this is Zuko's fault, dad. I owe him more than you can imagine. He's done more for me in these past few weeks than an entire lifetime and I won't sit back and watch you hurt him."

Hakoda had simply looked at her for a moment in silence, then smiled.  
This was the last thing that Katara had been expecting. Sokka also tilted his head slightly at his fathers reaction, but they said no more on the subject.

--

Waving a gentle hand, Katara bent the water away from her undergarments so that she was dry again.  
Flipping her hair forward, she squeezed the water out from it, dripping harmlessly onto the stone floor.

A gentle breeze whipped around her and Katara breathed it in, savouring every moment of her freedom.

Those few weeks that they had been separated from the gang had been the worst of her entire life! She'd been imprisoned, tortured, threatened, unable to use her bending, had to run for their lives and fight off a swarm of Sila Vatra on the back of an Ostrich-horse.  
But the one thing that had kept her going throughout it all, the one thing that had kept her from giving up hope – was Zuko.

Everything that he had done had been to protect her.

He had risked his life constantly.  
He had let her use his own blood to bend so that they could escape.  
He had led them back to the temple.

And he had kissed her.

Katara's happy smile faded slightly.

_And now I can't kiss him again. Not until...not until this is all over._

Katara and Zuko had agreed that they would keep their feelings secret from the rest of the group.  
If Aang ever found out, Katara was afraid that it would destroy him from the inside out. The plucky Airbender had been deathly pale and serious when he had seen her return. All of the happiness seemed to have completely ebbed out of him. Even when Katara had rushed up to give him a hug, Aang's eyes had remained grave and sullen and he hadn't said a word.

She couldn't break his heart. Not now. Not when the entire world was depending on him.

But in the back of her mind, Katara wasn't sure she'd even be able to tell him _after _the war.

_Would he ever be able to handle it?_

After the initial reunion was over, the tears of happiness had been shed and the hugs exchanged, they had all sat around the campfire, eager to hear what had happened to her and Zuko.

Both Zuko and Katara each shared their sides of the story, whilst they dug in to a well-deserved meal.

Katara hadn't realized just how hungry she was.  
After wolfing her way through three bowls of rice (which had been cooked by Sokka and therefore – was slightly burnt), she had drunk half of her body weight in water.  
There hadn't exactly been an abundance of food for her or Zuko whilst in the Fire Nation prison or in the wild, as they made their escape. Katara had never been more appreciative to gulp down pints of water and chew on Sokka's crispy, burnt rice.

As Katara and Zuko told their group all about the horrors of their capture, torture, escape and the Sila Vatra, small exclamations and gasps of horror had come from around the circle. Katara noticed that Aang was deathly silent beside her, his eyes downcast.

_What's he thinking?_

Zuko looked over at her uncertainly. They had purposely sat apart from each other.

"There was something..." he stammered, uncertainly "...something that we found out. We found out from Chan, soon after we captured him. The Sila Vatra - they have a secret weapon."

All eye's around the campfire stared at them, even more intensely than they had before. Katara coughed and continued where Zuko had stopped.

"Chan told us that on the day of Sozin's Comet, The Warden was going to be at the Fire Sage's Temple to unleash the secret weapon. He told us it had something to do with the Spirit World and that..." Katara sighed, not wanting to look at Aang, who sat next to her "...it would break the Avatar reincarnation cycle."

A definite hush came over the group.  
Katara could see every one of them slowly taking it in. Then, almost at once, there were a rush of questions and gasps.

"Break the Avatar cycle! But that's impossible"

"How could they do something like that?"

"The Spirit World? What's that got to do with anything?"

"On the day of the comet? Aw man!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Those evil, conniving, sick-"

A whistle cut through the noise, effectively silencing them all.  
Zuko had risen from his seat, Toph clinging to him arm, unwilling to leave his side for even a moment since they had returned.

"Enough!" he boomed, though not angrily. It made Katara's insides wobble like jelly. "Katara and I have had a long day, and it's late. Before we get some sleep, we'll try to answer what we can. But please, don't overwhelm us with questions. We don't know much about it."

The group sat expectantly, in silence. Most of them looked at the floor, probably feeling a little ashamed. Zuko continued.

"Now, we don't know exactly what it is they're planning. We know it involves the Spirit World, but that's all. We know that The Warden plans to run the operation, probably alongside Li and Lo. I don't know if my sister is involved, though it's possible. We managed to find out where the Sila Vatra are based. It's in the Fire Nation capitol, right outside the palace. When morning comes, we'll need to begin planning and try to figure out exactly what to do. Hopefully, we'll be able to put a stop to this plan before the arrival of the comet and then Aang can concentrate on defeating Ozai."

He held up his palms and looked at Katara. She had tried incredibly hard not to flush.

_He's so strong._

"Now, if you don't mind, we really need to get some sleep."

Standing up from their seat's, Zuko and Katara had walked back into the central building of the Air Temple, heading toward their rooms. Nobody around the campfire had spoken a word as they left, although she could feel their eye boring into their backs.

Katara sighed with relief as they entered the cooling embrace of the stone corridor's, now out of sight from the others, not even looking back to see if Aang was alright. He hadn't said anything throughout the entire discussion. He'd barely even raised his head at the mention of the Avatar Reincarnation Cycle.

_What's wrong with him?_

"Thank you, Zuko. I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take."

Zuko turned his head to smile at her as they walked. He looked as bad as she felt, with large dark circles under his eyes and dirt covering his face.

"It's okay. I'm pretty tired myself."

They reached their rooms, which were almost directly opposite each other. Katara turned to face Zuko, whose face was impassive.  
Slowly, he reached out his hand and touched her own, grasping it tightly. Katara wanted to resist, in case somebody was watching them, but instead, she just squeezed his fingers tightly.

_Just for a moment._

Zuko looked down into her eyes. His own exquisite golden eyes shimmered in the darkness, clearly for the world to see.

"I don't know if I can wait." he whispered. Katara had lowered her head.

"I know, Zuko. I know."

Quietly, she had pulled her hand away, turned and walked into her room. As she shut the door behind her, she could still see Zuko looking at her, his eyes eventually disappearing behind the frame of the door and into darkness.

* * *

Walking towards the tree closest to the fountain, Katara sighed.  
She hadn't wanted to be so blunt with Zuko like that. But they just couldn't risk Aang finding out before the comet. After all, they still needed to form a plan to deal with the Sila Vatra...

_If it weren't for all of this chaos, them maybe things might be different..._

Reaching the base of the tree, Katara reached for her clothes.

She had begun wearing her Water Tribe clothes again, her Fire Nation disguise thoroughly coated in dirt, blood and bad memories. She never wanted to have to wear them again.

Katara tugged her robe around her shoulders and tightened up the sash at her waist. She didn't bother to put her trousers on, as the long robe covered her well enough. Plus, Katara found that she liked the breeze swirling around her legs.

Sitting down on one of the roots of the tree, Katara ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tease out the many knots. She was worried about Aang.

_He's been so quiet. He just looks so small now, like something inside of him has just given up and died._

Her suspicions were correct.  
She had seen Aang that morning, before coming to bathe. Katara had beamed brightly at him as they passed each other in the courtyard, pleased to see him. The young boy had smiled back, but only slightly. It wasn't the huge, cheery grin that Katara was used to and it worried her.

_Is he angry with me for getting captured? For leaving him? Is he worried about the comet? The Sila Vatra?_

Katara had been thinking about the situation with Aang for a long time.  
She had known for quite some time that Aang always seemed to act peculiar around her. At first, she had thought that he was just a little uncomfortable around girls, but as time wore on, it had become more and more obvious.

She had never let on that she knew anything about his feelings. Not to anyone.  
Katara was afraid that if she voiced the issue herself, then it would become real. If it became real, then she would have to face it and make a decision that she wasn't sure how to make.

Katara adored Aang. She thought the world of him. She respected him and wanted to protect him.  
But she didn't love him.

_Love...love..._

Katara thought hard about the meaning of the word, the consequences, the feelings. Love was a very strong word.  
Love made people happy. Love kept people from falling apart in the worst of times.  
If you loved someone, you married them.

At least, that was what Katara had always thought. Why would you marry somebody that you didn't love or didn't love you back?

_Is what I have with Zuko...love?_

Katara shook her head, cautious that she was treading on ground she didn't want to have to address just yet. She wasn't even sure she had _anything_ with Zuko.  
It had just been a kiss, right? Did that make it love? Was what she was feeling for Zuko love?

She might have been able to answer this question if Katara knew what she was supposed to be looking for. She'd never been in love before and didn't know what to expect if she was.  
Maybe it was something else and not love.

_So what, you're in 'like' with him? Don't be so stupid, Katara._

There were certainly many things that she felt when she was around Zuko.

She felt protected and cared for. She knew that she could count on him. He always managed to make her feel excited, happier. There was always that intensity behind his eyes that made her feel like jelly. Whenever he touched her, her stomach did back flips and her heart seemed to fly up into her mouth.

He was unpredictable, short-tempered, difficult, infuriating and absolutely wonderful.

Katara sighed heavily.

_I shouldn't even be thinking about this. It's not as if anything is going to happen anyway. Nothing can happen. We're just too different, aren't we?  
__We should just concentrate on the war and the comet. Maybe when this is all over, then Zuko and I...we can...we can..._

But Katara found that she wasn't sure how to end the train of thought. She didn't know how to comprehend exactly what she was feeling and it scared her a little.

_What is it about him that makes me feel like this? Is he thinking about the same things that I am?_

Katara heard footsteps behind her.  
She turned her head towards the source of the noise, still a little cautious from her past few weeks of unpredictable terror.  
But she saw that it was only Toph, who strode over and sat down beside her on the tree root. She seemed a little...serious.

"Hey Toph." Katara greeted her, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"Hey Katara."

The normally plucky Earth Bender just looked down at the floor and pawed at the dirt with her big toe. Katara felt as if Toph was avoiding her gaze, until she realized that Toph couldn't see her anyway.  
Her hair had dried out a little by now and Katara brushed it behind her shoulders, hastily moving the strands away from her eyes.

"Toph. Are you...are you okay?" she asked a little timidly.

_Why is everyone so...quiet since we got back?_

The young Earth Bender sighed a great, heavy sigh that seemed too big a burden for her small shoulders. She looked up from the floor and lay back into the embrace of the tree trunk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

Katara cocked her head. She had never seen Toph acting like this before. Her confidence seemed to have just evaporated and she twiddled her thumbs impatiently like a small child.

_Although, I guess she kind of...is._

Though she was only twelve years old, Katara had always thought that Toph could have been far older. Although she was brazen, stroppy and at times a little silly, there was an incredibly wise, understanding side to Toph that many would envy.

"What is it, Toph?" Katara asked, hoping to give her a nudge in the right direction. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just...I've been thinking. About something." Toph turned to face her, though Katara knew she was just doing it to put Katara at ease. It didn't seem like anything too serious.

_Has everything fallen apart while we we gone? What's going on?_

Toph continued.

"Katara, you're a girl, right?"

Katara couldn't help but chuckle at the unexpected question.

"Last time I checked." she joked "Why?"

Toph blinked furiously, as if she was trying to keep herself from bursting into tears. Katara could see her cheeks turning a little red. Whatever it was Toph wanted to ask, she wasn't at all happy about having to ask it.

"It's just...well, there's this...guy."

Katara raised an eyebrow, but remained silent to let her continue.

_This should be interesting._

"Yeah, well, as I said; there's this guy. And he doesn't really seem to notice me. But I sorta like him and I just..."

Angrily, Toph stamped her foot, sending a small chunk of earth busting up from the ground. Her face was beetroot red.  
Katara smiled and tried to keep any patronising tones from her voice.

_Well, I don't exactly know much about this sort of thing. I only just had my first kiss a few days ago!_

"Toph, really, it's okay. We're all girls here, right? There's nothing to worry about."

But the Earth Bender's face remained grumpy and uncooperative. She looked down at the floor and stuck her bottom lip out huffily.

"Thanks for being so nice Katara, but let's just forget it. It's not important."

"Are you sure, Toph?" Katara asked gently. She wanted to know more about this mystery man. "I mean, if this is something you need to talk about, I'm here to help."

Toph sighed and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about it, Sugar Queen. I'll just have to figure this one out on my own."

Without giving Katara time to answer, Toph stood up and walked back across the courtyard and down the winding stairs towards the campfire. Katara frowned and let her mouth fall open a little.

* * *

This was certainly turning out to be an interesting reunion.

The only time Katara had really connected with Toph on any sort of girly level was in Ba Sing Se when they had gone to the Fancy Ladies Day Spa.  
Katara knew that Toph was conscious about what she looked like, even though she would never let any of the others know – especially the boys. But was she that worried about what this guy thought of her? Was he really that...special?

Chewing on her bottom lip absentmindedly, Katara tried to wrack her brains to try to figure out the mystery man's identity.

_It has to be someone in the group. Someone we know. Someone Toph is close to..._

When the thought hit her, Katara tried not to laugh and bunch up her face. Now that she thought about it, it seemed a little obvious. Katara had the overwhelming urge to make a big fuss of the young Earth Bender and give her a hug in a motherly sort of fashion.

_Toph must like Zuko. She's always around him and they get on really well. Awww, that's so cute! Toph has a crush on the Fire Prince!_

A small voice at the back of her head piped up in a tone that sounded very much like her brothers.

_Well so do you._

Katara tried to knock away the Sokka Mind Voice, when she heard padded footsteps coming up the stairs. For a moment, she though that it might be Toph again.  
But it was Suki who emerged from the doorway, looking a little worn out from the hurried climb.

"Good, I found you. I wouldn't let the boys come up here in case you were still bathing."

Katara stood up and began putting her trousers on.

"Hey Suki, what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. But everyone needs to gather by the fire pit. We're working out the plan for the day of the comet and how to stop the Sila Vatra."

Katara had difficulty trying to hold in a sigh.

_Back to reality._

Tightening up the cord around her waist, she nodded to Suki and followed her down the dark flight of steps towards the fire pit.

* * *

**Author's Note : I'm going to try and make the chappies for this fic a little longer than the ones in EAI, as there's a hell of a lot more to cover in this fic.  
Plus, I have a driving lesson tomorrow and wanted to be able to begin the next chapter once I got back.**

**Aww, Toph has a crush on Zuko. Or is it Zuko? (spoilers warning) :P**

**What's the meaning of Hakoda's secret smile?**

**And what's up with Aang? Why's he so...angsty?**

**Guess you'll just have to wait and find out...**


	2. On Such Short Notice

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : I'm glad that the first chapter was received so well. I had some very encouraging reviews, especially from McKenna Marvin, Cynicalmuse, Rooeru and PhantomWriter2.0 who have been especially helpful during the entire writing process.**

**Several of you have been asking questions about Toph's crush. Some of you may have been right, some of you may have been wrong, but unfortunately, you won't be getting any hints from me until the chapter is released.  
Some have also been asking about Hakoda's secret smile. Many of you were right in your guesses, but I won't repeat it here, in case I ruin it for anybody who hasn't guessed yet.**

**I'm so so SO sorry about the delay with releasing this chapter. A lot of things have been going on recently and I haven't had much time to work on the fic. I'll try my best not to let this happen again – I don't want to end up like one of those writers who takes 3 weeks to upload one chapter!**

* * *

Zuko could see Katara and Suki coming down the flight of steps and into the courtyard out of the corner of his eye. His heart lurched for a moment upon seeing her, but Zuko knew that it would be deadly to act any different around her than he had before they were captured.

_Just pretend that everything is as it was...even if I don't want to._

Everyone had gathered around the campfire to help plan their next move. Zuko had woken up as usual with the dawn and had been met outside his door by Hakoda and Sokka, who both looked as if they hadn't had very much sleep at all.

As soon as Zuko had bathed and changed his clothes, he had gotten straight to work.

The strange thing was, Hakoda seemed to be acting a bit...differently around him.  
Zuko found that the Water Tribe Chief kept looking at him and smirking, then darting his head away when he realized that Zuko had spotted him. He didn't seem irritable, angry or distrustful as Zuko had expected him to be after he had specifically asked him to protect his daughter and keep her safe.

_So what did you do? You got both of us captured!_

Now they had gathered everybody else around the campfire, which was acting as their base of control, to discuss the plan.

Everyone had been a little anxious and nobody spoke a word. They had all been waiting for Katara and Suki to arrive, patiently.

Zuko was a little worried to see that Aang's mood still hadn't improved. The Avatar had also been acting strangely since they had returned and Zuko couldn't pin-point why.

He would have said something to him, but there had been almost no time for their morning meditation, never mind training.

_If only I knew him a little better, then maybe I'd be able to just go and ask him what's wrong. I could call it a...guy to guy talk or something. Maybe he knows about me and Katara...maybe he's angry with me._

Katara glanced over at Zuko quickly before she and Suki took their respective places around the campfire.  
Zuko tried not to smile back at her. This was serious.

Hakoda stood up and faced the onlooking group.  
Sokka sat beside him, that same look on his face that Zuko had seen at the Boiling Rock. His planning face.

"I suppose you've all been wondering exactly what's going to happen after Katara and Zuko's revelations yesterday." Hakoda began, his voice booming and confident, but grim.

"Zuko, Sokka and I have spent much of the morning wondering the very same question ourselves. But I'm afraid that there is only one option. This group - the Sila Vatara, if they are indeed planning what Katara and Zuko were told, then something has to be done."

Sokka stood up beside his father. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking very serious. Zuko couldn't help but feel a little impressed. If he squinted, Zuko could see that Sokka would look very much like his father as he got older.  
For a moment, Zuko felt a little pang in his stomach.

_What if I end up looking like Ozai?_

"We've assessed the risks." Sokka began. "Now, there's a chance that this could be a trap or a decoy, to keep us busy on the day of Sozin's Comet. But if there's even the slightest risk to Aang, _especially_ on the day of the comet, then we need to stamp out the threat as quickly as possible."

Hakoda placed a large hand on his son's shoulder and nodded. They seemed to have really joined together as an effective father and son team.

"Sokka's right." Hakoda said. "Although there's always the risk of a trap, there's no way we can simply ignore it – for Aang's sake. So, we've decided on a plan of action."

Everyone in the circle seemed to tense. Some looked down at the floor and fidgeted. Zuko could see Teo edging back and forth on the wheels of his chair irritably and Toph prodding a piece of dirt with her toe.  
Zuko knew exactly what the plan was. He had helped develop it himself and provided many of the details needed, but that didn't mean that he was happy about it.

_Nobody wants to hear this. No one wants to have to split up again._

Hakoda sighed, as if he was about to say something incredibly difficult. He looked over at Aang, who was hugging his knee's on the log.

"Aang, I'm afraid that we're going to need to split up again."

Aang looked down at the floor and sighed. It looked as if he hadn't had much sleep, as he had large dark circles ringing his eyes.

"What do we need to do?" the boy asked, sounding despondent.

"It isn't about what you have to do, Aang." Sokka replied. "It's about what _we _have to do."

Aang frowned lightly and stuck his bottom lip out. Zuko was vaguely reminded of Mai.

"What do you mean, Sokka? I'm included in this too, right?"

Sokka twiddled his thumbs and refused to meet the Avatar's gaze.

"Well, yes and no. But kinda not. So even though you are, I guess that you're...not."

_What?_

Hakoda stepped forward, addressing the situation to Aang, where his son had not been able to.

"Aang. I'm afraid that this mission isn't going to include you. You're going to have to stay here."

* * *

The Avatar shot up straight, sending the glider on his lap falling to the floor. His face looked like thunder and he had balled his fist's up tightly by his sides, like a defiant child.

"What? No way! You can't expect me to just stay here and do nothing! This whole plot involves the Avatar Cycle. The Avatar!" he paused. "_I'm the Avatar!"_

Katara was the first to stand up from her position around the circle. She walked over to Aang and placed a protective hand on his arm. Zuko noticed that Aang seemed to stiffen under her touch.

_I know how you feel, Aang. Trust me._

She looked directly up at her father, with the same tone she always used when things got serious.

"Dad, you can't seriously be considering just leaving him here. This involves Aang more than any of us and it wouldn't be fair to just...to just leave him."

Sighing inwardly, Zuko stood up beside Hakoda and Sokka. It seemed to him as if the men of the group had united together in a small barricade against their opposition.

"That's exactly why he can't come with us, Katara. Aang would just be in too much danger if he came with us and we need to keep him hidden before the comet arrives. If Aang comes with us and something happens to him, it won't just be us in jeopardy, it will be the whole world."

Zuko turned to face Aang, whose face had been fixed into something inaudible. It looked like a mixture of disappointment, anger, guilt and great sadness.

_Poor kid. He must be feeling so helpless._

"Aang, we need you. We need you _alive. _Right now, you're the only thing keeping the Fire Nation from unleashing complete and total chaos. If you got...hurt before the comet, there's no way we'd be able to stop my father. Don't you see, Aang? I know this must be hard. I know you want to come and help as much as anybody else and do your part. But right now, you need to stay safe and concentrate on your training. If you die...we're all lost."

There was a momentary silence around the campfire. Katara sat back down, not meeting Zuko's gaze. He wanted to go and comfort her, but that would have to wait until later.

"So what do you plan to do?" Aang finally asked, quietly.

To Zuko's great relief, it was Sokka who answered the question.  
The tension around the campfire was almost as fierce and piercing as the heat from a fire fist.

"We head off tomorrow just after sunrise. Suki, The Duke and Haru will stay with you here, Aang. For added protection, we've also called up a favour from our old friend, Chit Sang to stay here with you."

_Ah yes, Chit Sang. I'd almost forgotten about him..._

After the party had returned from their excursions at the Boiling Rock, Chit Sang had stayed no more than an evening, before leaving. He had told them that he needed to speak with a few people, South of the temple and that he would keep in touch. He had been sworn to secrecy about their location on pain of death. Needless to say, they hadn't heard one word from him before now.

_Probably off causing more havoc. I never did find out why he was put into the Boiling Rock..._

But Zuko knew perfectly well that if Chit Sang had any dishonourable intentions to hurt him, Aang would crush him easily. Not to mention Suki and Haru if they found out.  
Zuko had seen Suki in action at the Boiling Rock and definitely didn't want to get on her bad side.

He looked over at Aang.

"While I'm gone, Aang, it will be Chit Sang who will continue your Fire Bending training. I don't know exactly what kind of teacher he'll be, but it would definitely help you to have a sparring partner to practice with."

Sokka nodded and continued to explain the plan, whilst Aang stared down at the floor fiercely, as if it was solely responsible for everything that was wrong in the world.

"The rest of us are going to head into..." he swallowed, as if it was poison to simply utter the words "...into the Fire nation capitol. From there, we are going to split into two groups. Toph, Katara and Zuko are going to begin surveillance of the Sila Vatra's base of operation. Dad, Teo and myself are going to the other side of the city, to begin planning for the day of the comet. We're going to be working on a few new inventions and try to find out the location of the prison where the rest of Dad's troops, Teo's dad and the Kyoshi Warriors are being held."

"And Pipsqueak!" The Duke piped up, clearly excited at the prospect of having his old friend back. Sokka nodded.

"And Pipsqueak too. If we can risk it, we'll all keep in contact and try to arrange a meeting outside of the city. After that, we can begin to organise an attack force, both on the Sila Vatra and to try to release the others. We can also use the time to survey the palace. If we're going to launch an attack before or during the comet, we're going to need to know if the palace has any structural weaknesses that we can use to our advantage."

Sokka beamed, clearly happy with his own explanation of the plan.

"Simple as that." he stated, crossing his arms across his chest smugly.

_Always making the best of a bad situation..._

"So...simple as that?" Katara asked her brother, sarcastically.

Sokka rolled his eyes and pouted his lip out innocently.

"Well, maybe not _that _simple, but we could pull it off. Come on, we're Team Avatar!"

Zuko noticed that this perked a tiny smile from Aang, but it quickly vanished again from his face.

Katara crossed her arms defensively.

"I wish that you would have at least _told _me about this first, Sokka."

"Well, I'm telling you now, I guess. I'm telling all of you."

Hakoda's face was impassive. Until now, he had remained silently by his son's side, with arms crossed.

"I know that this is a little impractical, especially since we have to leave Aang. But this is the only way that we'll be able to make sure if the Sila Vatra are a serious threat. There's always a chance that this could just be a trap or a distraction to keep us preoccupied before the comet. But for now, we have to make sure."

_They mean business, trust me..._

Aang sighed and rubbed a hand over his bald head.  
He looked as if his full 112 years were catching up on him. He seemed very tired and small.

"So where exactly is the Sila Vatra's base of operation?" asked Suki, who had remained silent until now.

"It's a large black building in the lesser known parts of the Fire Nation capital." Hakoda explained. "To most people in the Fire Nation, it is known simply as a steelworks factory, but the royal family has kept its true nature secret. Zuko has told us everything we need to know."

Suki seemed happy with this explanation, but it was Aang who asked the next question. It was unexpected and his voice was small.

"How are we going to be able to keep in contact while you're gone? How will I know if...if you're all okay?"

As if Sokka had single-handedly won the war himself, he beamed a huge, satisfactory grin.

"Let me show you."

Putting two fingers between his teeth, Sokka blew a loud, shrill whistle. It echoed through the stone walls of the temple and rang dully across the great chasm. They waited. Zuko could see Katara frowning slightly. Zuko felt a little confused himself.

_This is all happening so fast. Too fast._

A lengthy caw pierced the air, returning Sokka's whistle.

Suddenly, a flash of red darted through the air, sweeping gracefully between the stone pillars to land delicately on Sokka's outstretched arm.

The brilliant, beautiful bird relaxed its crimson wings, the sunlight catching its sleek feathers.

There was a collection of ooh's and aah's from the circle.

* * *

_What the...?_

"Hawky!" Aang cried, a great smile opening up his face. It was the first slight hint of happiness Zuko had seen from the Avatarsince they had returned.

_Hawky?_

"Hawky!" Katara gasped. "Hawky? When did he come back?"

"You bought a messenger hawk?" Zuko asked, his good eyebrow escalating high up into his hairline.

"Sokka! Please tell me there was a reply from my parents! Why didn't you tell me it'd come back? You're really in for it now, Snoozles!" Toph cried, practically shrieking with anticipation.

_They're going to have to fill me in on this one later..._

Sokka's smug grin remained as he tenderly stroked the messenger hawk's neck. The small bird crooned and knelt into the touch, its little whiskers swinging slightly in the breeze.

"Hey, Hawky's not an 'it'. _He _came back last night."

_I wonder if Sokka knows that that hawk is a female..._

"I don't even know how he found us here! Must be some sort of bird-radar-inbred-navigation system. He must have picked up on my...scent or something."

Toph snorted.

"You can say that again. It's pretty hard to miss you, Snoozles. Now stop stalling and tell me – was there a reply?"

Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, Sokka pulled out a small, crumpled length of parchment. Zuko noticed that as he handed it over to Katara, he tried to subtly sniff his armpit. Zuko almost laughed, as the movement was in no way subtle.

Slowly, Katara unravelled the scroll and read aloud for everyone to hear.

"_Dear Toph,_

_We hope that you are well. Your father and I have been out of our minds with worry. After reading your letter, I no longer hold the Avatar responsible for your disappearance. I only hope that he will watch over you and keep you out of harms way._

_Being the Avatar is a dangerous business._

_I am sorry, my daughter that we did not trust you. You must understand, that despite your gift, we will always be your parents and we will always worry about you. I see now how much you have grown and learnt since leaving us._

_We dearly hope that you will return to us one day. Your father is even attempting to have this messenger hawk followed so that he can find you. I am trying to convince him not to, but I am uncertain that he will listen to me._

_We will be awaiting your arrival home.  
__We can only hope that the Avatar is taking care of you and that he knows how much your safety means to us._

_Take care my daughter. I know now that you are destined for great things._

_Make sure that you wear a sweater and keep yourself clean._

_From The House Of Lord and Lady Bei Fong."_

Toph's face was a mixture of emotion as Katara finished reading the letter. One side of her mouth had arched up into a grimace.

"Man! I can't believe those two! They still don't think that I can take care of myself!"

"They sounded like they took it pretty well to me." Katara tried to comfort her.

"Didn't you hear_ anything_ in that letter, Katara?" Toph grumbled "It was all 'be careful' this and 'The Avatar must take care of you' that! Twinkletoes taking care of me? Most of the time, it's_ me_ who's taking care of_ him_! And who signs a letter to their daughter, _'Lord and Lady Bei Fong'_?"

Despite her vigour and moody rambling, Zuko could see beneath her act.  
Secretly, he could see Toph was glad that she had heard from her parents and that they had accepted what she was doing. Zuko knew that Toph would never let anybody else know just how relieved she was.

_It's kind of scary how similar we are sometimes. Only, her temper is even worse than mine!_

Crossing her arms and letting out a puff of air that sent her fringe upward, Toph looked over in the direction of Sokka. She was actually looking over at Hakoda, but Zuko knew it was addressed to Sokka. Her feet couldn't be perfect all the time.

"Well, whatever. At least now, we'll be able to keep in contact. And any Fire Nation soldiers that see Hawky will just think it's another Fire nation hawk on Fire Nation business from the Fire Nation."

_Stop saying Fire Nation..._

"You called it, _Hawky_?" Zuko asked Sokka, frowning slightly. He had been meaning to say this for some time.

Sokka jutted out his chest, holding the delicate bird defensively.

"Hey, it's a fitting name. He's a Hawk, isn't he?"

Zuko didn't have the heart to tell him that Hawky was a girl.

"Well yeah, but couldn't you have come up with something a little more...inventive?"

Sokka seemed genuinely offended by Zuko's question and stuck out his lower lip. Zuko tried rather hard not to smirk at the Water Tribe boy's attachment to the animal. He had never shown this kind of devotion to Appa.

"Look, we've had this conversation before. His name's Hawky, end of story. Anyway, it's not important! This is how we're all going to be able to keep in contact whilst we're separated."

Aang sighed lightly. When he lifted his heavy head, he looked as if doing so were almost too much effort. But luckily, his mood seemed to have lightened a little.

"So, how much time do we have left?" he asked Sokka.

It was Hakoda who replied. His face was stern and impassive, but his tone of voice betrayed his insecurities.

"We leave in the morning, after dawn."

* * *

**Author's Note : Hawky's back! Whoo! Once again guys, I'm sorry that this took so long to upload. I'll try and be better next time – promise.**

**Hopefully, this'll answer a few questions and raise some more.**

**Ooh, I almost forgot. Several chapter ago, when I was still working on EAI, I promised that I'd get you guys the link to the picture of the tattoo I got in honour of EAI.**

**Well, if you want to have a look, the link is on my profile page, under Fan Art. For some reason, my computer won't let me post the link here.**


	3. Aang's Revelations

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Hey guys. Tried to get this chapter up as quickly as poss. I've been having a bit of writers block recently. To get the creative juices flowing, I wrote another little Zutara one-off and when I'd gotten the writers bug back, I managed to finish this one.**

**This chapter was a particularly difficult one. There's lots of angsty stuff in this chapter, as you'll soon see and I had to work out the kinks in some situations so that it would make sense.**

* * *

Katara sighed.  
Everything had been decided.  
She had only the rest of the day to spend with her friends before they were all split up again.

Katara wondered briefly if this might be the last time they saw each other.

_What if one of us doesn't make it back?_

After the meeting was over, Katara had tried to catch up with her father and Sokka, but they had waved her away sadly, saying that they had much to do in a very short space of time.

She vaguely wondered if she should talk to Zuko, but he also seemed to have disappeared.

So she had waited. For almost an hour, she had sat down on a log around the campfire with her knees pulled up to her chest. She thought hard about everything that was about to happen and everything that had led up to this moment. For a while, Katara blocked everything out and just left herself swimming in her own thoughts and worries.

_Perhaps this is the sort of thing Zuko thinks about whenever he just sits and says nothing._

"Katara?"

Looking up from her log, Katara noticed Aang standing in front of her, rubbing his arm nervously. She hadn't expected to hear from him after he had been so indifferent with her earlier. But Katara was relieved.  
At least he was speaking to her now.

"Hey Aang. What's up?" she asked, trying to force a smile despite her mood.

"Can I just...can I talk to you for a minute, Katara?" the young boy asked, sitting down beside her.

"Of course you can. Is everything okay?"

Katara noticed that the Airbender wouldn't look at her. He was twiddling his thumbs impatiently.

"Katara, I just wanted to say a few things before...before you leave tomorrow. We've been friends for a long time now, right?"

_Why won't he look at me?_

Katara nodded, trying not to let her worry show. Aang continued.

"Well, it's just...well, you and Sokka have really helped me through a lot of stuff. I mean, if it weren't for you guys, I'd still be in that iceberg. The world would be a little worse off if you hadn't...hadn't helped me realise what I was supposed to do. And now that you're leaving...well..."

Aang trailed off, unsure how best to finish his sentence. Katara thought that she understood what Aang was trying to say.

"It's okay, Aang. I know what you're trying to say." she soothed "You and Toph and my brother...you've all been my family for a while now. If it weren't for you, I never would have learnt Water Bending or got to travel the world."

"That's part of it." Aang replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "But what I wanted to say...I mean..._you_ Katara, you especially...you helped me to be everything that I am now. I never thought that I'd have to let you go, but..."

_Oh no. Does he know about me and Zuko? Is he going to...finally tell me how he feels?_

"...when you and Zuko got captured...I didn't know what to do. We looked everywhere. Nobody had seen you, no idea where you were. The longer you were away, the worse I felt. It felt like every day you weren't here, a little part of me died inside. And after all that time and all that searching, without a single word or clue...I thought...I thought you were dead, Katara."

Katara bit the inside of her lip, trying not to cry. But she remained silent as Aang continued. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Katara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now."

_Oh no. He's going to tell me...what am I supposed to say? What should I tell him? What about the comet? What if I hurt him?_

Taking a deep breath, Aang readied himself and continued. It seemed as if telling her this was physically draining him.

"Do you remember when we were in Ba Sing Se and I went to go see Guru Pathik? He told me he could help me to master the Avatar State? Well, to master it, I had to do something. I had to let go of someone...someone I loved. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let go. I couldn't let go of you, Katara."

Katara felt a single tear sliding down her cheek. She turned her head away from Aang and looked down at the floor. The tear fell from her face into the dirt below.

"Aang...I-"

But the Avatar simply held up his hand, effectively silencing her. Katara was a little glad. She hadn't even been sure what she was going to say herself.

"It's okay, Katara. That's...that's not the end of it. When you were gone...when I thought that you were dead and that I'd never see you again, all I could think about was how I could change things."

He looked up at her and gave her the tiniest of smiles.

"I wanted to change things, so that if you were really gone, I could still avenge you. I could continue to do what you'd wanted me to. To help save the world. So I..."

Katara's face felt cold. Everything seemed a little darker and at the same time, a little lighter. She knew what Aang was going to say, before he even said it.

"So you let me go." she whispered.

* * *

Aang sighed and nodded. His own voice was just as small as her own, but he seemed to have something that she didn't. Certainty. Confidence.

"It wasn't easy. For days I didn't do anything. I just slept and cried. I didn't want to do anything at all. It felt as if the whole world had just...gone. So I just...sat there, waiting for something. I didn't even know what it was. Some days were hard and some weren't so bad. But I talked with Roku and he told me...he told me that my duty as the Avatar was not always easy. The there would be pain. But being the Avatar...being a person...it's all the same. Everyone feels heartbreak. Everyone feels sadness. So I realised that I'd have to do something about it, instead of letting the whole world down. I had to, Katara. I had to."

Katara sniffed. She didn't know why she felt so sad.  
After all, she'd been expecting something like this. And deep down inside, she'd been hoping.

At least this way, she wouldn't be the one responsible for breaking his heart.

_Although in a way, I still am..._

"Is that...is that why you've been so distant with me lately?" Katara asked quietly.

The young boy nodded.  
His eyes seemed completely clouded over, as if he could hear what he was saying, but didn't really feel or even understand it.

_He's been feeling guilty. He feels like he abandoned me._

"So did it...did it work?" she murmured, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Did what work?" he asked her. Katara tried very hard not to fling herself down on the floor and cry.

"Have you...have you mastered the Avatar State?"

Aang sighed and kicked softly at a rock on the ground.

"I'm not sure. When I left Guru Pathik, he said that if I didn't release my seventh chakra, then I wouldn't be able to go into the Avatar State _at all_. But then in Ba Sing Se, before Azula...before Azula hit me, I _was _able to enter the Avatar State. It's just that after that...I haven't been able to. I don't know how any of it works. Because Roku said that if an Avatar was killed whilst in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle would end. But you brought me back. I asked Roku about it and he says that he doesn't know what will happen. Maybe when the time comes, I'll know what to do and I can go into the Avatar State. If I can, then that means that...that the cycle is still in tact."

Katara felt a little stunned. She hadn't even realized that Aang hadn't entered the Avatar State since the attack in Ba Sing Se. She suddenly felt an incredibly pressing sadness for this young boy. He had everything weighted on his shoulders, the whole world.

"At least the Fire Lord doesn't know you can't enter the Avatar State. That gives us an advantage, I guess."

Aang shook his head. He rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"I might still be able to. The Avatar State only ever activated when I was angry or upset. Maybe because I didn't master it the first time as I should have, it can only be activated like it did before. We'll really never know until I face Ozai."

Katara bowed her head, feeling ashamed.

_All this time and he never told me. All of this, it's all my fault._

Aang continued, his gaze fixed intently on his feet.

"I just felt that I needed to be honest with you, Katara. Nobody knows how this is going to end. We might never see each other again and I...I just don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Katara's heart seemed to deflate in her chest upon hearing those words.  
Inching closer to him on the log, Katara wrapped her arms around the young boy in a hug. She knew just how close she was to tears.  
She desperately wanted to tell him about her and Zuko. No secrets.

But her better judgement won over.

_I can't tell him. Not yet. He's not stable right now. I don't need to add any more stress on top of everything else he's going through._

Aang didn't stiffen as he usually did whenever Katara touched him.  
Raising his gaze from the floor, he turned to face her and reluctantly returned the hug. His feeble, frail arms were lax around her shoulders, as if his heart wasn't in the hug.

"You're my best friend, Aang." Katara sniffed, forcing the tears back inside herself. "If I have to take down the Fire Lord myself just to make it back here, I will. Nothing is going to happen to any of us, because I'll make sure that it doesn't. We'll all be together again, Aang. When this is over, we'll all be back together again. I promise."

_This isn't the end. It's just the beginning._

Katara felt a wet tear on her arm. Aang sniffed.

Suddenly, his limp arms clasped around her tightly, as if his life depended on her embrace. It was exactly the same kind of desperate, loving hug they used to share. When he rescued her from the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, after the attack at the North Pole.

_He doesn't resent me for this. He's just been feeling guilty. Thank the spirits!_

Katara felt comforted that even though Aang no longer saw her the way he used to, he still saw her as a friend.

The sat there for almost a full ten minutes, locked in the embrace.

_This is it. He's finally let go. This is the last time I will see him as a boy. When I see him again, he will be a man._

* * *

The moon had risen. The whole temple basked in the gentle light.

Rubbing at her eye's, Katara finally emerged from her room. She had been crying since her discussion with Aang.

Everything was changing now. Nothing would ever be the same again.

_Will he ever be able to look at me the same way? To laugh with me? To talk to me?_

Katara hadn't been crying because she was scared of what was to come, what Aang had said or because she had to leave him on such awful terms. Katara had been crying because of what she had lost.

_My friend._

For a long time, Katara had always considered Aang to be one of her greatest friends. He had always been there with her through the thick and thin, making her laugh and crying with her. Without Aang, she would still be living at the South Pole with her Gran-Gran, not knowing anything more than survival and trying to pass the time. She wouldn't be the person she was today without Aang.

_...and now, he's just changed. It's like a part of him has died._

It was as if a little piece of herself had been ripped away. Although she understood why Aang had had to do what he did and act how he had been acting, it still hurt. Never again would things be the same between them.

Even if they _did_ manage to defeat the Fire Lord and win the war...even if they lived forever in eternal peace...would Aang still be able to talk to her as he once had? As her friend? Her pupil?

_Will he be able to talk to me at all?_

Katara stuck to the shadows as she headed up the winding marble stairs, towards her secret spot. She often went there to think and to be alone.  
She didn't want anybody to spot her now – especially in the state she was in.

Her small footsteps echoed through the stone. The underside of her palm felt cold and damp as it skimmed across the walls. The breeze was chilling and the darkness of the temple was a little haunting.

Katara could hear the happy voices around the campfire. The group was making the most of their time together before they had to leave in the morning. Laughter followed her up the stairs and out into the open as she reached the end of the stairway and into the moonlight.

Vaguely, Katara remembered that she had sat in this very spot the night she and Zuko were captured by the Sila Vatra.  
Everything had just seemed so much simpler back then. Everything had a reason. Everything had an explanation. And everything had mattered.

_Learn Fire Bending. Invade the Fire Nation. Take down Ozai. It was all we knew. All we cared about._

Placing her hand on the bark of a tree growing out from the roof of the temple, Katara sniffed and rubbed at her eyes again, trying to dispel any thoughts about Aang, the upcoming mission, the comet or the Fire Lord.

"Katara?"

She jumped, darting her head around in a readied attack stance. For a moment, she couldn't see anything but the darkness. But when she looked hard enough, she could just make them out.

A pair of golden eyes, one squinted slightly, staring at her from the distance.

"Zuko." Katara breathed a sigh of relief. For an instant, her whole being had been flooded with fear, petrified that the Sila Vatra had returned.

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked tenderly "Have you been...crying?"

Turning away from him, Katara leant herself against the bark of the tree. She tried to wipe at her eyes, although she knew it was a feeble attempt. They were red and puffy from crying and she couldn't help but sniff.

"I'm fine Zuko. Really. What are you doing up here anyway?"

She could hear his light footsteps in the grass behind her. But she still didn't look at him.

_How long has he been standing there?_

"I come up here sometimes to think. I was already here when you came up, but I guess you didn't notice me." he sighed, his golden eyes seeming to cloud over a little "Katara, are you...are you okay?"

_Don't let him see you like this. You're better than this. Get a hold of yourself, Katara._

Katara tried not to look at him, as she tried to busy herself with picking away at the old bark of the tree. She tried to make her voice sound bigger and more confident, but instead it just came out as a feeble squeak.

"Stop worrying about me, Zuko. I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?"

For a moment, there was silence. Katara tried to blink quickly, to force her tears back inside herself.

"It's okay, Katara. I know...I know what Aang said."

Instantly, Katara shot her head back around. She almost crashed right into Zuko's face. She hadn't realised just how close he had been.

_Do you always have to move like a ninja?_

"Were you...were you _spying _on us?" Katara snarled at him. She was utterly furious at the thought that anyone would listen in on a private conversation, especially one so personal.

Zuko immediately threw up his hands, defensively. He moved away from her, cautious of her anger. He had obviously taken note of exactly what she was capable of when she was in a temper.

"No, no! I wasn't eavesdropping. I promise. Toph told me."

Katara's face softened. But then as the message sank in, it hardened again. She raised her eyebrow, with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Toph? How does she...wait - was _she _spying on us?"

Zuko sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked a little uncomfortable.  
Katara knew that he was still wary of his status as a friend among the group and he didn't seem to want to betray the confidence of the one certain friend he had.

"Nobody was spying on you, Katara. Don't blame Toph. She wasn't spying on you. She knew because..."

He looked at her a little uncertainly.  
Katara's face was fixed. She didn't know what she should be feeling. It was if she had cried all of the emotion out of her hours ago.  
She felt nothing, numb.

Zuko continued, if a little reluctantly. Katara felt as if he was keeping something back from her, but she didn't question it.

"...because she spent a lot of her time comforting him while we were gone. He told her everything. She went through the whole ordeal with him. She stayed by his side for days when he was talking with Roku. That's why everyone has been acting a little off lately. They had already started to say their goodbye's before we got back. Everyone thought we were dead, Katara."

Lowering her head, Katara could feel the tears reforming. She willed them, pleaded with them not to spill over. She didn't want to have to cry anymore.

_How could this happen? I thought that nothing could break us, but now we're coming apart at the seams. We're all destroying each other from the inside out with guilt and sadness and lies._

"Things aren't going to be the same ever again after this, are they?" she whispered, her cheeks feeling flushed and clammy.

Zuko walked toward her slowly and timidly reached out a hand. Placing his palm under her chin, Zuko lifted her face upwards to meet his gaze. Katara felt silly and incredibly vulnerable.

_I won't let him see me cry. I won't. Spirits strike me down if I do!_

Leaning a little closer toward her, Zuko smiled down into her puffy red eyes. The warmth from his hand comforted Katara. It was almost like a shield, keeping her from all of the hardships of the world. It was simply from that touch and that look, that was the undoing of Katara's reserve.

_Somebody cares. Zuko cares._

Hot, salty tears began to fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks. She cursed herself inwardly for letting him see her this way. Katara hated when people saw her crying. She had to be strong. She couldn't cry.

But Zuko's face was confident. He was smiling gently and his voice was certain and soothing when he spoke to her.

"Things may not always be the same, Katara. But with change, comes better and brighter things. When a seed falls from the tree, it sprouts its roots it and grows bigger. We're just going to have to do the same. We're going to have to grow."

Through her tears, Katara smiled.

_I'm so glad you just said 'we'._

* * *

For a moment, Zuko had sounded like his Uncle. Of the few experiences Katara had had with the cheerful old man, he had always seemed earnest and kind.

In some small part of her mind, Katara was betting that Zuko was feeling very pleased with himself for coming up with something so wise. It just seemed like something that a guy would do.

Feeling the tears trickling down her neck and onto Zuko's fingers, Katara felt as if she were a little lighter after hearing Zuko's words. It seemed as if something had lifted from her chest that she hadn't realized was there before. It gave her something to hope for, something to strive for in these hard times.

_I just have to grow. Move on and grow. And everything will be alright._

"Zuko. I just...I wanted to say...I..thank you." Katara stumbled over her words, looking away from him, though he still held her face in his hand.

His smile remained. Taking his hand away from her chin, he wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Do you remember the last time you thanked me?" he smirked.

Sniffing, Katara pushed him gently in the chest, smirking back. The sadness that had made her heart so heavy was slowly lifting and drifting away, like a leaf caught in the breeze.

They both looked at each other. Katara's heart seemed to have reinflated itself and was beating faster and faster to make up for the lost time.

_Or maybe it's just because of those eyes...those amazing eyes..._

"You know, Zuko, you really aren't as big of a Jerk Bender as I first thought." Katara joked, smiling gently for the first time in what seemed like years. Zuko rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Oh, well thank you. And _you_ didn't turn out to be half the annoying Water Tribe peasant I'd first thought either."

Katara looked up at him. She felt like her eyes were clouding over. He was so strong, so sure.  
Everything about him just seemed so right. His smile, that look in his eyes. Even his scar didn't hold the same kind of memories for her anymore.  
It was as if the whole world shrunk down to just him and her whenever he looked at her with those eyes.

It was always hard for Katara to concentrate on anything whenever Zuko looked at her like that.

_Kiss me. Just kiss me..._

"Zuko" she whispered. "I believe you just thanked me."

A small smile appeared on Zuko's lips that showed the canines of his white teeth. Katara couldn't help but think to herself just how handsome he was and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"I thought you'd never ask." he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Pressing Katara's back up softly against the trunk of the tree, Zuko leant into her. Brushing a lock of hair from her eyes, he leant down and kissed her.

Katara's senses seemed to melt away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself into the kiss.

It was as if everything sank away deep into Zuko's touch.

_When you kiss me, Zuko...nothing else matters._

She wrapped herself into his touch, his embrace. Zuko's hand rested on the small of her back, the other tenderly cupping her face. Katara tried to take everything in. Just for tonight. Before everything else could happen.  
Before the worries, the heartbreak and the loss that was sure to come.

Katara ran a hand through his hair. It felt soft and the untidy strands that fell around his face tickled at her nose. She felt his skin under her palm, touching both sides of his face, the rugged, rough scar and the smooth untouched skin.  
The old Zuko and the new Zuko.

She held him close, gently pulling at the back of his shirt, never wanting to let go. Feeling the warmth of his skin. Giving her hope, filling her with happiness and peace. It was as if Zuko was relighting the fire inside her, that had been dimming for so long.

_Zuko's always warm._

For a single moment, everything vanished. There were no worries, no sorrows, no expectations.

Just her, Zuko and their kiss.

A single cloud passed over the moon. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the tree's above the temple, sending several orange whispers of paper falling down into the great chasm below, flitting delicately on the wind.  
Somewhere in the distance, a bird called to its partner. The laughter around the campfire continued and the echoes of their already lost memories sounded dimmer and dimmer as they sank deep into the crevice below them.

Katara smiled to herself as she kissed him.

_It's already beginning. We've started to grow._

* * *

**Author's Note : Well, there you have it! Now you know why Aang was being so AANGsty (hehe, sorry smartcheer917 – it was too good not to add in).**

**A little dark, but there were some happy Zutara fuzzies stuffed in there as well.**

**Now we just have to worry about...dun dun duuuuun – the new mission!**

**And to anyone wondering about how the chapter ends - NO Katara and Zuko don't have sex. This was really their first passionate, steamy kiss, but for cryin' out loud people - Katara's only 14! Zuko's just going to have to take a few cold showers until she's old enough. P**


	4. Saying Goodbye

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Sorry I've been taking so long with my updates, guys. It's mostly down to the fact that my boyfriend has just gotten a new flat and I've been spending a lot of time there. And unfortunately, they don't have an Internet connection or a phone line yet, so I haven't been able to work on the fic much.**

**I might be a little slow this week with updates, due to the new episode's of Avatar airing. I can't believe the finale is so close! It totally sucks!  
****I'm really excited to see what happens (especially in The Southern Raiders – ninja Zuko!), but I'm kinda bummed that it has to end.**

**Just a few notes and thanks below.**

**I'd like to bring attention to a really cute fic I'm reading at the moment. It's a Tokka fic written by none other than one of my best reviewers – Lexabeta.  
****The fic is called 'Touched By A Star' and there's some seriously sweet Tokka fuzzies in it at the moment. So, go check it out. **

**Also, much thanks to MusicIsLove92, who has been very supportive whilst writing this fic. She's been reading since EAI and always gives me useful input and advice. So special thanks to you, MusicIsLove92 – for all of your help. **

**And finally, thank you to everyone who was so supportive of the little one-off Zutara I wrote the other day, 'Union On The Dance Floor'.  
****The reviews and positive feedback I got on it were incredible considering I'd only written it to try and dislodge my bad case of writers block. But I am still incredibly glad that you liked it.  
****One-shot's always scare me a little. :P**

* * *

Zuko hated flying. Strike that – he hated flying when it was on a two ton, inpredictable, smelly bison.

Sighing, Zuko tried not to look down into the canvas of tree's that were passing by slowly beneath them. War Balloon's were perfectly acceptable, because when he was in a War Balloon, Zuko felt that he was in control. It was his bending that powered the small craft. It was he and he alone that had the power to move and direct it. He knew what to expect and when to expect it.

But on a Flying Bison, he didn't have that luxury.

_I think I'm gonna be sick. _

They had set out that morning at the first sighting of the dawn sunshine. It had been a short, but grave goodbye.  
Despite Aang's constant pleading to at least escort them to the edge of the Fire Nation capital, he was finally silenced by a stern look from Hakoda.

Chit Sang had arrived late the night before, waltzing in unannounced and scaring the life out of Aang, who had promptly blasted him into the wall of the temple with a gust of air. After several shocks, realizations and long apologies, Chit Sang had soon begun settling into his new role as Aang's new Fire Bending teacher.

_I only hope he knows what he's doing. If he loses patience with Aang and gets him mad...it's not going to be pretty._

Sokka had spent the majority of his remaining time with Suki, both locked in a desperate, but tender embrace.  
They seemed to cling together for dear life, drawing strength from each others touch and silent strength. As soon as Hakoda had turned his back, Zuko had seen Sokka draw Suki into a quick, but lingering kiss. Zuko's subconscious flicked through the thousands of faces he had seen along his travels.

_Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom. How many of them had kissed their wives and loved ones like that in farewell?  
How many of them had stayed in that same tender embrace, willing themselves to be locked together that way forever?  
And how many of them had returned to those same wives and loved ones, with jaws locked together bravely and their eyes blinking back the tears that they refused to spill?_

Suki buried her face into Sokka's shoulder, but did not shed a tear as he reluctantly drew away.

_She's a warrior. She knows Sokka needs her to stay positive._

Katara had shuffled around awkwardly from foot to foot, looking over at Aang. She was still very conscious of how she should act whilst around him. But Aang's mood seemed to have improved drastically and the two of them were soon bidding their own goodbye's in a tight embrace.

_Thank Agni! Now she can stop worrying._

Zuko noticed that as Katara pulled away from Aang to bid goodbye to the others, Toph had been lurking in the shadows behind them.  
Slowly, she had made her way over towards the Avatar. There was something in her stance that told Zuko that something was wrong.

_Well, maybe not wrong. Just a little...off._

The Earth Bender was always so confident. So cocky and sure about everything - it was especially obvious in her movements. A solid, sturdy force, impenetrable and unmovable. But now, she seemed small and vulnerable, as if she was in water that was too deep for her.

Aang's reaction had been much the same, rubbing at the back of his neck in agitation and prodding at the dirt with his feet.

Zuko had promptly turned away, leaving them to their conversation. He couldn't help but allow the smile tugging at his lips.

_The plot thickens..._

Zuko stayed strictly out of the way. There wasn't much he could say to those that they were leaving behind.  
Everyone he had _anything _to say to was coming with him, if only for a little while.

_Apart from Aang, but he's busy._

Zuko had never been on particularly good terms with Haru, who had seemed to take an instant disliking to him. Zuko had made a point to avoid him whilst around the camp, even though he could feel his scowl prodding him in the back like a dagger when they all sat down together during mealtimes.  
The Duke was busy toeing at the dirt beside Teo's wheelchair, obviously too embarrassed to give him the friendly hug that Zuko was certain he was holding back. And Suki.  
Although she seemed to have forgiven him for burning down her village and thanked him for helping her escape from the Boiling Rock, Zuko was certain that she'd benefit more from spending her time with Sokka.

Everyone around him was exchanging friendly hugs, tearful words of advice or caution. Goodbye's were being shared by friends, families and lovers. There wasn't a bad thought or feeling anywhere.

Although he was used to this kind of situation, not having that many friends whilst growing up, Zuko couldn't help but feel a little alienated.

_Still on the outside looking in, aren't you Zuko? _

But Zuko soon felt a tap on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. He turned around to meet the Avatar, who was looking up at him with a serious, but determined expression. Zuko bowed his head.

"Aang."

_You've never been any good at saying goodbye..._

The young boy took a deep breath, as if he was readying himself for something immense and difficult. But when he looked up at Zuko, the hint of a tiny smile graced his features.

"Zuko. I just wanted to say something before you go. I just wanted to...to thank you. I know that you gave up a lot and that you're risking even more by going back to the capital, but really..."

Zuko tried not to rub the back of his neck, as was his habit whenever he got a little nervous or embarrassed.

_Uh...well, it wasn't all that much...it wasn't _that _bad..._

The young Air Bender continued.

"...really, I owe you more than you could possibly imagine. I never would have been able to learn Fire Bending if it weren't for your sacrifice. I wouldn't be able to face the Fire Lord. We probably wouldn't have seen Suki or Hakoda again. I just..."

Aang let out an awkward puff of air and bit his lip, as if he was just as embarrassed as Zuko felt.  
Obviously, even when united under the banner of peace, exiled, traitorous Fire Nation Princes and Air Nomad Avatar Prodigies still had trouble expressing themselves.

_Except Uncle. Everywhere he went, everyone he met, in any situation, he was always good at expressing himself. Though sometimes...that wasn't always a good thing._

Aang swallowed. When he looked back up at Zuko, his gaze was piercing and serious, but grateful.

"Thank you for protecting her. For doing everything you could to help her and getting her back safely. When you were gone...I'm sorry to say that for a while, I suspected you. I was angry and upset and wrong. But you proved yourself more than anyone ever could have. Ozai could never take away the honour you gained during those weeks, even with his entire army. You are more than my teacher now. You're more than that. We're family now, Zuko._ Sifu_ Zuko."

Zuko blinked and looked down at the determined, fresh faced young boy that he had grown so fond of.  
Hurriedly, he closed his mouth and tried to regain his composure. He sniffed, feeling his good eye prickling.

_What? Don't tell me you want to cry! **In front of the Avatar**! Get a grip!_

"Uhm, yeah well...let's just...you've been a good...uh..."

_Oh, forget it!_

Clearing his throat and shaking his head lightly, Zuko straightened himself up and clasped his hands together. Aang did the same and they bowed to each other.

The two benders looked at each other, their expressions fixed.

_There. That wasn't too embarrassing._

Just as Zuko was about to turn away, a huge grin crept over Aang's face. The light in his eyes had returned, that same happiness and excitement Zuko had been so used to seeing before.

"Oh, lighten up for once, will ya, Zuko?"

And before Zuko could even blink in protest, Aang had shot forward and thrust his arms around Zuko in a tight hug.  
Opening his mouth to say something to the plucky young Avatar latched around his waist, Zuko found he just couldn't find the words.

_Oh for Agni's sake! Just have a heart and hug the boy back, will you? Who knows if you'll see him __again?_

Regaining control over the annoying little voice in his head, Zuko sighed happily. Blowing some air out through his nose and smiling, Zuko placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and laughed.

"Sokka never hears about this."

The Avatar laughed.

"Deal."

* * *

"I hate flying. I hate flying. I hate flying." Toph chanted over and over again, lying on her back in Appa's saddle and staring up at the sky with unseeing eyes.

_Tell me about it..._

"So, where exactly are we going to be landing?" Katara asked "We don't want to get too close, in case we're spotted."

A very nervous grunt came from the front of the saddle, where their driver sat uncertainly and truly terrified. Chit Sang gripped onto Appa's reins as if for dear life, his legs clasped a little too tightly around the back of the great bison's neck.  
Zuko could see that his knuckles had turned white from gripping the reins too tightly and a small vein in his neck was slowly beginning to turn purple.

_Well, he's not Aang, but _someone_ had to fly Appa back to the temple..._

"Chit Sang?" Katara asked him again.

"How the heck should I know?" the bulky man snapped, but with a high pitched voice "I don't know how to fly this thing!"

Zuko could hear Sokka trying to stifle a laugh.

"We're going to be landing just over five miles away from the main gates of the capital city." Hakoda answered "That should be a fair enough distance. We shouldn't be spotted and it will help influence our story when we enter the city through the gates at the merchant's quarter."

Toph simply grunted in response, her invisible gaze never once leaving the clouds above.

"Do you really think we'll be able to find the rest of the warriors? And my dad? And Haru's father and Pipsqueak?" Teo asked hopefully, with both hands crossed over in his lap.

His wheelchair had purposely been tied down, fasted to one side of Appa's saddle, just in case they needed to make an emergency landing. He was wearing his goggles, against the gentle breeze blowing past them and rustling their clothing.

There was an awkward silence.  
Zuko knew that everybody else was thinking the exact same thoughts.

_We may not even find them at all. We can't let our hopes rise too high only to be shot down again._

"I hope so, Teo." Hakoda mumbled, without facing the boy.

* * *

They reached their destination by mid morning.  
After helping Teo down from Appa's saddle and double checking that they had all of their equipment, the small group bid farewell to Chit Sang.

"You sure you're gonna be able to find your way back to the temple?" Sokka asked him.

"I'm pretty sure that this thing did most of the flying for me! I just sit here and try not to fall off!" Chit Sang replied, repositioning himself at the head of the saddle.

Appa grunted and shook his shaggy head back and forth in protest, effectively dislodging Chit Sang, who had to hang onto one of the great bison's horns to avoid falling off completely. Beside him, Zuko heard Katara giggle.

_I love it when you laugh._

"I don't think Appa appreciated being called a 'thing'."

Scowling, Chit Sang awkwardly pulled himself back up into his seat.

"No kidding." he grumbled.

Sokka, Katara and Toph both petted Appa's head and leant into the shaggy fur, each saying their individual goodbye's to the graceful giant they had come to know and love.

"I hate flying on you, but I'll still miss ya, buddy." Toph said tenderly, patting Appa's neck.

"See ya Puffball." Sokka smirked. "Try not to kill Aang's new Fire Bending teacher on the way home, will ya? He's a first time flyer, so don't blame him if he's not doing so great."

"Goodbye Appa." Katara's tone was a little more serious. "We'll see you soon, I promise."

_I know what she's thinking. She's wondering if this is the last time we'll get to see Appa._

Zuko hadn't intended on saying his own goodbye to Appa, although he had grown fond of the kindly giant. If he said goodbye, then Zuko felt that it was real. That it _would_ be the last time they parted.

But his initial thoughts were cut short when Appa's huge and slobbery tongue caught him full in the face. The right side of his face and hair was covered in bison spit and Appa's breath smelt putrid.

"Ugh!" Zuko shot a glance at the gaping animal, but it was a tender and joking look. "You just love doing that to me, don't you?"

Appa let out a happy bellow in response as Zuko attempted to wipe away the stringy spit from his hair.

_Thanks Appa...I'll miss you, buddy._

"Well, guess I'll be going then." Chit Sang mumbled, obviously not looking forward to getting back into the air.

"Take good care of the big guy, okay?" Toph commented.

"I'll try my best." Chit Sang replied with a joking smile.

"I wasn't talking to you." Toph replied, giving Appa a final slap on the side of the flank.

Chit Sang's face fell into a tight scowl and he grunted. Zuko tried very hard not to smirk at the large, bulky criminal reduced to a temper tantrum by the Earth Bender's sharp wit.

Without looking back, Chit Sang flicked the reins and muttered a very timid 'yip yip'. Appa shot up into the air with a grunt and made a slightly sharp turn in the air. Zuko thought that he could hear Chit Sang uttering a curse word before they lost sight of the great bison over the canopies of the tree's.

"I give him ten minutes before he falls off and crashes into a tree." Sokka joked.

"Nah, I'd only give him five." Toph replied with a smirk.

* * *

After they had been walking for about an hour and a half, they stopped to rest and refill their canteens.  
Zuko had noticed that since their capture at the hands of the Sila Vatra, Katara had carried a flask around with her constantly and always made sure she was within ten feet of a source of water.

_She's scared. Scared she won't be able to bend. That she'll be vulnerable._

The small party had travelled far slower than they had intended to. Mostly, it was due to the rocky terrain, which was proving a little difficult for Teo's wheelchair at times.

At one point, they had reached a particularly rocky hill, where the ascent was so steep, Hakoda had had to unstrap Teo from his chair and sling him over his shoulder, whilst he carried him up the hill. The chair had followed in tow, being pulled along by Sokka whilst Teo complained and moaned all the way.

Zuko could understand his situation.  
Teo wanted his independence and didn't want to have people to wait on him hand and foot. He wanted to be able to do things for himself.

Zuko felt a small pang of empathy for Teo, having experienced something along the same lines.

When he had first received his scar at the hands of his father and had been recovering, still wrapped in bandages, his Uncle Iroh had insisted that everything be done for him. Zuko had found the constant sway of servants and sailors asking him if he needed help or getting him things he didn't need to be incredibly annoying. He had felt useless and enraged at his Uncle, for kicking up such a fuss if Zuko ever tried to do anything for himself in those first few weeks at sea. The tedious lulling back and forth on the ship, day after day without being permitted to do anything at all had almost driven Zuko insane.

_They all acted as if I was incapable of doing anything. It was as if they all looked down on me. All of those sad, pitying faces – how I hated them!_

Of course, Zuko knew that his own situation had been nothing compared to Teo's. Teo had had to deal with the unwanted sympathy and the pity his entire life.  
Zuko couldn't imagine anything worse than having people look on you as if you were a helpless infant.

But Zuko knew that that most definitely not the case with Teo.  
There was almost nothing he needed help with and he was just as capable and intelligent as any other member of the group. It was of Teo's inventions and craftsmanship that Zuko admired, as well as his boundless energy and an unending curiosity.

If anything, Zuko had found himself feeling a little envious of Teo.

_If only I could be as relaxed as he is. If only I could just enjoy myself and let go once in a while._

Taking a bite out of a piece of dried beef, Zuko wandered away from the temporary campsite, wanting to be alone with his thoughts, if only for a little while.

Ever since his return to the Western Air Temple, Zuko had tried incredibly hard not to think about anything more that was to come.  
He had tried to temporarily blank out all of the worries. About the comet. The new plan. The Sila Vatra. Even his father.

There was only one thing on Zuko's mind. One thing that seemed to consume his thoughts day and night in a gentle blanket of tranquillity, peace and incredibly beauty.

_Katara..._

Throughout the entire trip, Zuko had had to physically restrain himself whenever he was around the beautiful Water Bender. He knew the consequences if their true feelings were to be revealed to the others. There were no need for distractions among the group. Especially now.

It killed Zuko not to be able to just walk up to her and touch her whenever he wanted. To breath in her scent, to feel her silky hair under his fingers. To take her delicate frame up in his arms and kiss her over and over again.

_Not until this is all over. It would just be a distraction to everyone. Sokka would kill me. Toph would never let me live it down. Aang would fall to pieces. And Hakoda..._

Zuko had noticed just how peculiar the Water Tribe Chieftain had been acting around him since their return to the Air Temple.  
Everything that Zuko had expected him to do, how he would react, what he would say to him upon their return – Hakoda had done the complete opposite.  
If anything, he was...pally with him.

He always made sure to include Zuko in their plans, or even just useless chatter. He reserved seats for him around the campfire at meal times and had even slapped Zuko's shoulder the night before in a manly show of affection. Zuko had only ever seen him do that to Sokka before.

_And the way he keeps looking at me, when he thinks I can't see him. That dopey grin. The exact same one Sokka has...  
__What's it all about? What's his game?_

Momentarily, Zuko laughed out loud to himself, now far enough away from the campsite not to be heard. A thought had just occurred to him.

_Well, if I'm going to make an impression on the in-laws, it might as well be just after I've helped rescue his daughter from crazed, Fire Nation tyrants._

Zuko abruptly stopped laughing when the full weight of his thoughts hit him.

_Wait. In-laws? Why am I thinking about that? It's not anything...that serious yet, is it? No, it's too soon to be thinking like that. At least, I think it is. What age do Water Tribe girls marry anyway?_

He could feel his good eyebrow raising at his own question, as if someone had just asked him something incredibly stupid and obvious.

_What does it matter? Why am I thinking about _marriage_? Wait a minute – is that why Hakoda has been acting so differently around me? Does he know what happened between us while we were gone? Does he think I'm going to marry Katara?_

Slapping himself hard on the forehead, Zuko tried to dispel all thoughts of marriage, in-laws and babies from his mind. He found it was far more difficult that he thought.

_What's wrong with you? If Katara knew you were thinking about this sort of thing, she'd Water Whip you into the next century! Unless, she's thinking about it too..._

To his ultimate relief, Zuko heard Toph calling him name through the tree's. Zuko let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

_Thank Agni! Don't think anymore. Right now, the only thing to think about is the mission and the mission only._

But as Zuko answered the call and began to walk back towards the campsite, he couldn't help but let the image of Katara's smiling face enter his mind.

_Hypocrite._

* * *

**Author's Note : Haha, Zuko, do you ever let loose and calm down? This chapter was mostly about the initial thoughts and feelings before they enter the city. A lot of character development at the beginning. Everyone has come a long way.**

**Especially Zuko. He didn't recoil in horror when Aang hugged him! (shock horror!)**

**I thought that was just too nice an idea not to add in. I kind of pictured it as a reverse role.**

**Like the relationship he and his cousin, Leu Ten (may have spelt that wrong) had before he was killed in Ba Sing Se. Aang is the young and impressionable kid Zuko used to be and Zuzu was the awkward, big brother figure. Kind of like Hero-worship.**

**Anyway, hope that the idea worked out.**


	5. To the Fire Nation!

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Hey peeps. Some people have been worrying a little about the fact that I have rated this fiction M. Don't worry – Katara and Zuko aren't going to have sex. They're WAY too young for that! There may be a few references to something of that nature, but that would be an official spoiler and I'm not going to be giving anything away just yet.**

**Although, I might re-think it and just put it back down to a Teen Rating...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Also, just wanted to add some other awesome Zutara fanfics to the 'recommended' list for you all to read.  
One is by a very loyal reviewer, PantomWriter2.0. The fic is called 'Continuation' and it has some more in-depth views about character development and a nice little plot line about Western Air Temple living.**

**The second is called 'Rises With The Heart' by Jimi's Little Wing. It's a fast paced Zutara set in season 2 and it's very action-packed.**

* * *

They had arrived at the outskirts of the Fire Nation capital by the afternoon. The sun had been almost unbearable, penetrating through the thick leaves of the forest tree's as easily as lightning passing through paper.

_Why did our enemy have to be 'the Fire Nation'? Why couldn't it have been 'the Moderately Pleasant and Cool Nation'?_

Katara noticed that the leaves were beginning to turn. Thousands upon thousands of shades of reds, oranges and yellows coloured the ground below as the relentless sun shone through.

_I wonder if Fire Nation trees are always red and yellow, like the countries colours._

A single leaf fell from its perch in the treetops and drifted down gently in front of Katara, the sweeping motion catching her eye as it fluttered toward the ground. Its points were tipped with yellow, but there was a large crimson blob in the centre of the leaf, spreading out through the limbs and veins connecting it all together.  
Katara shivered. It looked as if a single drop of blood had fallen upon the leaf and slowly spread outwards, following the cracks and grains.

_A bleeding leaf. Like a bleeding heart..._

Without realising that she was doing it, Katara repeated those same comforting words over and over again in her head that had given her the courage to confront the Sila Vatra and escape.

_It's just red water. It's just red water. It's just red water._

Katara lazily bent the sweat from her upper lip and forehead and cast the small watery orb casually aside into the bushes. To her, it seemed as if the capital was a lot warmer than it had been when they had last visited, during the Invasion. The entire landscape seemed as if it were slowly boiling over. Preparing, waiting and growing stronger as Sozin's Comet drew nearer. The end of summer was nigh.

_And getting closer and closer until the arrival of the Comet._

They had kept a much slower pace than Katara had hoped, but they still reached the Merchant's Track in good time.

She tried not to gape at the daunting structures of the hollow volcano as they steadily followed the path closer to their goal. It was an almost impenetrable defence from outside attackers at sea. Nature had created the most fitting home and rock solid protection for its people without even intending to do so.

_A fitting place for a fitting race. _Katara thought, though it was without malice.

After all, where else would Fire Benders feel more at home? Masters of aggression and destruction, but also a form of life, Fire Bender's relied on the inner flame that coursed through their veins and into their muscles like blood to manipulate the element.

So too did the volcano.

Underneath its exterior skin, thousands upon thousands of trails acted like slender veins. Hollow pools under the rock acted like the main organs of a human body; stomach, heart and brain.

And throughout each of these trails and pools ran the intense, continuous flow of lava, keeping the pulse of the volcano alive.

_Just like blood inside a body. And just like an Inner Flame..._

* * *

They had run over their plan numerous amounts of times.

They had all had to switch back to their previous Fire Nation clothing, as to do otherwise would mean instant capture or death.

Chit Sang had supplied some fresh Fire Nation clothing for those without an already existing set before they had left the temple that morning.

He said that he had 'purchased' them in the previous town he had been visiting before coming to find them.

_Purchased? Or stole?_

Katara was still a little wary of the tall, bulky Fire Nation fugitive. She had not known exactly what kinds of loyalty he had possessed in the Boiling Rock. She wasn't exactly sure why he was continuing to help them. She suspected that it was for his own benefit.

_And what was he even convicted of? What crime did he commit to be put into the Boiling Rock?_

Katara wasn't too certain about the answer. She had assumed that he had told Sokka and Zuko exactly why he had been imprisoned, but that the reason wasn't substantial enough to tell her. Secretly, Katara hoped that this was true, although she wondered sometimes if _anyone _knew exactly what Chit Sang had been imprisoned for.

_I hope that Aang will be safe with him around. He might be a murderer or a master assassin and we'd never know._

But despite her initial wariness of him, Katara had been incredibly relieved when she noticed that Chit Sang had also brought along a set of Fire Nation clothing that was made for a woman. Katara's initial Fire Nation disguise had been completely tarnished, battered, dirtied and burnt during her encounters with the Sila Vatra and there was no way she would be able to wear them again.

_They weren't even fit to use as rough bandages or to clean pots! It felt so good to be finally rid of them..._

But most of all, it was the emotional connection in the clothing that Katara loathed most of all. It carried every bad experience, memory and tear that she had experienced. Katara had never wanted to wear it ever again for that sole reason.

_Zuko's blood. Zuko's blood was on those clothes. Blood that I took from him. That I had to force from his veins after hurting him..._

Before they had left the Air Temple that morning, Katara had asked Zuko to burn them to feed the fire. And he had. Although he had said nothing about it, Katara had a sinking feeling that Zuko knew the real reason why she had wanted to be rid of them.

They had all changed into their new Fire Nation disguises before making the descent from the forest and onto the Merchant's path. Despite the seriousness of their situation, Katara had to try incredibly hard to stifle a laugh at her father's new appearance.

Water Tribesmen were used to wearing loose, comfortable clothing. It suited them to be mobile and unrestricted. But this however, was not the case with Fire Nation clothing.

Hakoda had been given a high-collared shirt, with long billowing sleeves. His usually baggy trousers had been replaced with tight fitting pantaloons, which were tucked into a pair of high, stiff boots. Of course, these boasted the typical Fire Nation sole, so they pointed upwards, forcing her usually flat-footed father to adopt an entirely new (and apparently uncomfortable) stance.

He had also removed the distinctive blue Water Tribe beads from his hair and pulled the longer strands up into a topknot high on his head, in the traditional Fire Nation style. He had point-blank refused to remove his Water Tribe Chieftain necklace and had instead settled for hiding it underneath the incredibly high collared shirt.

He looked very unhappy.

_Like a lamb dressed as mutton._

"How do you people live this way?" her father had grumbled to Zuko "How are you supposed to fight when you're so...restricted?"

Zuko had simply sighed, seeming a little miffed at the affront to his people's culture.

"It isn't that bad. The shoes usually do take a while to get used to, but I think you're just being a bit over-dramatic about the rest."

_Welcome to my family! Over-protective, over-dramatic and overly-sensitive..._

Katara was personally very pleased with her new robes.  
It was a very simple affair, very similar to her Water Tribe clothes. A long lengthy robe covered her arms, shoulders and stomach. Much like her Water Tribe robe, it fell down low at her legs. It had lengthy slits up both of its sides and underneath, she wore comfy, loose pantaloons. As the Fire Nation was far too hot for anything more stuffy, Katara wore her sandals. The pleasant breeze around her feet seemed to rejuvenate her energy.

She was a little conscious of the fact that the robe had a circular hole cut out of the fabric just before her breast wrap began, but otherwise, Katara was definitely happy with her newest disguise.

"You certainly look...different." Katara had commented to her father, trying very hard to hold back her giggles.

"Just not very convincing..." Zuko had muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the Chieftain asked him irritably as he tugged at the small collar of his new shirt.

"Nothing." Zuko replied, keeping his head down. Katara thought she saw the hint of a smirk on his face. "Nothing."

* * *

It had taken some time for them to convince Katara to help disguise them further.

"Okay, so we have the disguises, clothes and uh...hair." Sokka had announced, trying not to snigger at his father's new look. "But there's still one problem that could make or break us."

Katara had frowned a little, unsure of exactly what it was Sokka could mean.

"The fact that none of us can set fire to an entire town and not give two monkeys?" Toph had suggested dryly. Despite herself, Katara felt the corners of her mouth trying to tug into a smile.

_Even when I'm united with the Fire Nation Prince. Even when I know that he has a good heart. Even now, I still can't help but smile when someone mocks the Fire Nation. I guess it's just out of habit by now..._

Zuko had scowled at Toph's remark, but did not voice his aggression.

"Nooo." Sokka continued, rolling his eyes at Toph, though obviously, she wouldn't be able to see them. "This problem won't affect you anyway, Toph. Or you, Zuko."

_What's Sokka talking about? What could affect _us_, but not Toph or Zuko?_

"Well, what is it then? We ain't got all day, Snoozles." Toph had snapped. Katara wished just as much as Toph that her brother would just spit it out.

"Our eye's." he stated, pointing (a little unnecessarily) to his own. "Fire Nation people have pale skin and golden eyes. Obviously, not _all _Fire Nation people have pale skin, as we found out while posing as colonials - so we should be okay there," He pointed primarily to Katara, Hakoda and himself. "But without the right colour eyes, we'll be spotted instantly as intruders. It's kind of like...a Fire Nation trademark –_ as well_ as burning down whole villages without giving two monkeys." he added.

Zuko grunted and scowled even more fiercely. Sokka held up his hands in front of him.

"Obviously, with some exceptions." he mumbled at Zuko, acutely aware of how his folly could result in a fire fist to the face.

_Definitely one of your wiser decisions, Sokka. _

Teo scratched at his head. His own fire Nation disguise didn't seem to bother him as much as it bothered Hakoda. If anything, he wore it rather well. But he still kept his goggles hung around his neck. It seemed that everyone was keeping a little piece of their old lives close by, even when they were undercover. Though Katara was unable to wear her Mother's necklace in plain view, she had instead fastened it around her wrist and hidden it underneath the sleeve of her new robe.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" Teo asked "It's not like we can change our eye colour."

"That is where you're wrong, Teo." Hakoda piped in, still fidgeting with his new clothing like an impatient child. "There is one person here who can do _exactly_ that."

He looked over at Katara.

_Is he joking? Is this some sort of prank he and Sokka are pulling? A test? He can't be serious..._

"What? Dad, what are you talking about? I can't do that."

But the agitated Chieftain only stared at her, toeing the ground with his new, pointed shoes, obviously trying to break them in. Katara had to physically restrain herself from telling him in an irritated motherly tone to stop fidgeting.

"Actually Katara, it's perfectly possible. Do you remember your healing lessons with Master Pakku? How you had manipulated the water throughout the body to seal wounds and pinched together the cell walls inside to redirect blood?"

Katara nodded, but still didn't quite understand exactly what her father was getting at.

_What does healing have to do with eye colour? _

"Did you know that the eye is made up of about ninety-two percent water, Katara?"

Katara stood still for a moment, trying to fully understand exactly what her father was telling her. It only took her a moment before her mouth fell open and she began shaking her head defiantly.

"No, no way. I'm not _bending _your eyes! That's...that's...insane!"

"Why? What's so weird about it?" Toph asked "It's still just water, right? It'd kinda be like healing someone, but in reverse."

_Has everyone gone mad? I'm not _Eyeball Bending_!!_

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stumbled over her words for a minute, before throwing her hands wildly up in the air in a desperate bid to get them to understand just how ridiculous their proposition was.

"It's not _at all_ like Water Bending, Toph! You're just saying that because I don't have to do it to _you_!" she snapped back at the young Earth Bender, still a little unbelieving at the completely alien suggestion.

"Come on, sis." Sokka pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder. Katara noticed that her brother was using his 'do this for me and I won't sulk' voice. "Me and dad talked about it before and it's the only way. Dad says that it should be perfectly safe...as long as you're careful."

_What?_

Katara pushed him away, her mouth gaping as if she were Momo, trying to catch himself some flies.

"Oh, so no pressure on me then! I guess I'll just have to try my best and hope that I don't leave any of you _blinded_ or _bleeding internally _or _brain damaged_!"

"Sokka's right, Katara." Hakoda stated, as if his fatherly word was final. "All you have to do is manipulate the tiny droplet of moisture inside the Iris."

"What's an...Iris?" Teo asked awkwardly from his chair, a little wary of Katara's wrath.

"It's the coloured part of your eye." Zuko replied. "It's made up of tiny little cells that determine what colour eyes you are going to have when you're born. If you have blue eyes, there are less cells in the Iris and if you have brown eyes, there are lots because of all the different colours. It's kinda complicated."

Hakoda nodded, although Katara already knew perfectly well what an Iris was.

"Exactly, Zuko. It is a simple, but delicate procedure. You would simply have to use the liquid inside the eye to put a tiny amount of pressure on the receptors inside the Iris. This should bruise them slightly and turn the colour of our eyes a light brown, like a normal bruise you would receive on the skin. Unfortunately Katara, there's no way you would be able to recreate the exact same golden colour of most Fire Nation people. The closest you'd really be able to get is a very light brown."

_This is insane! I'm not bending anyone's eyes!  
_

Katara stood with mouth agape for a few moments before regaining control over her initial shock. She decided to lower her voice a little, as the information her father had provided _did _actually line up with some of the healing lessons she had received on eyes.

Katara knew that there was a plentiful source of water in the eyes. She had detected them easily during some of her healing sessions. She had also able to sense the thousands of tiny receptors inside the Iris, as Zuko had said. But they were small – _incredibly_ small.

"Dad...how...how do you know all this? You're not a healer." she stuttered.

Hakoda's face fell a little at her question, as if she'd mentioned something painful to him.

"When you're fighting Fire Nation soldiers, there tends to be a lot of smoke. It was always very common to receive smoke damage to the eyes whilst on the battlefield. Many of our troops had to be trained how to deal with minor eye irritations or infections. I learnt how the eye's work and how exactly to treat them. When you're away for a few years, it just becomes common knowledge. A lot like your healing."

_But it's just so...risky. What if I do something wrong? What if I put too much pressure on someone's eye and...and blind them?_

Katara sighed, weighing up everything in her mind that had been said.

On one hand, what Sokka and her father were asking of her was especially risky and dangerous – she'd never even _attempted _something like this before and anything could go wrong!

But on the other hand, they were sure to be spotted in the crowd if they kept their tell-tale blue eyes. There was no way they'd be able to get into the capital if they were recognised as Water Tribe. They'd be captured, tortured and probably killed.

"But even if it was a success and Katara somehow managed to turn your eye's brown, wouldn't that make you...colour blind?" Zuko asked quietly from where he was seated on a rock. Katara flinched inwardly. She hadn't even thought of that.

By cutting off the receptors, she'd be filtering out the parts of the eye that could tell the brain what colours it was seeing.

"Only temporarily." Hakoda replied to Zuko. His voice was calm and steady, as if things like this happened to him every day. "If it is done correctly, when the bruised Iris heals, we should be able to see colour as before. We should also regain our own original eye colour in time."

"Just like a real bruise! Her brother piped up. "It's a funny colour for a few days, but when it heals, all that's left behind is the old colour of your skin." Sokka smiled positively. Katara had no idea how he could look so optimistic about letting her bend his eyeballs!

"I don't know..." Katara mumbled uncertainly as she crossed her arms across her chest defensively. "If something went wrong...if I pressed just a little too hard or accidentally slipped, you could all go blind."

Toph let a loud puff of air escape her lips, sending her bangs flying upwards from her face.

"Yeah. Because being blind is just sooo terrible."

Katara felt a little guilty. She hadn't meant to offend her little friend.

"No, it's nothing like that, Toph. I know that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. More-so if anything. Your senses have saved us a countless number of times." she replied gently "But you have to understand – you can still 'see' a little by using your Earth Bending. If Sokka or Teo or Dad went blind...they'd be,well, blind. Completely and totally."

_Forever._

Toph shrugged dismissively. When she replied, her voice was blasé, as if she were completely unmoved by the idea of newly blinded and vulnerable friends at the gates of the Fire Nation.  
But Katara knew that this new prospect worried her, Toph was just keeping up her confident act for the others.

"Meh, guess you have a point there, Sugar."

"I know the risks, Katara. We all do." Sokka sighed, a little grimly "But if we don't do this, then there's just no way that we'll even be able to get _close_ to the palace. We'll be jeopardising the whole mission. We'll be endangering the whole world. And we'll be endangering Aang."

_Aang..._

There was a rather lengthy pause as the force of Sokka's words sunk in.

Another blood red leaf fell from the tree's above and landed a few feet away from Teo's wheelchair. Katara's eye's followed it all the way down to the ground as if drifted silently on the wispy breeze. Its movements were somehow hypnotic.

When it finally glided softly to the floor and didn't stir again, Katara noticed that Teo was staring at her. There was something there, in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen before...

Katara found it difficult to read his face. There was some sort of emotion on his face that she couldn't quite pinpoint. Katara wasn't certain what it meant, but she knew it wasn't anything good.

_He looks like he's about to lose everything he ever held dear..._

"My dad's in there, Katara." he whispered, his grey eyes pleading with her like a lost child looking for its mother.

She had only ever heard Teo's voice at that pitch once before – the day he had had to leave his father behind in the hands of the Fire Nation.

Katara felt her heart breaking for him.

_If that was you...if it was you who knew that your father had been imprisoned beyond those walls, you'd want to find him.  
You'd want to find him more than anything else in the world..._

Katara sighed heavily and looked down at the floor, which was slowly beginning to look like a painted canvas as summer drew on and leaves began to fall.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Okay, Teo. I'll do it. We'll get in and I promise, we'll find your dad."

* * *

Falling down onto a nearby tree stump, Katara felt herself breathe an immense sigh of relief.

It felt as if a huge weighting responsibility had been lifted from her shoulders, allowing her to breathe again. To relax.

_Thank the Spirit's, I'm done!_

It had taken almost an hour to bend their eyes into the light shade of brown, as close to gold as she could possibly get without causing any lasting damage.

Sokka had adamantly volunteered to go first, since he was the one who had suggested it.

After meditating for ten minutes in preparation for her new 'bending requirement', Katara finally felt that she was ready.  
Terrified, yes. Worried, yes. But ready.

Using all her concentration, Katara had focused in on the tiny amount of liquid behind Sokka's eyes, just underneath the disk of the Iris. At first, she simply practised the delicate movements, moving the tiny liquid stream a fraction the the left, right, up and down.

When she was confident that she knew exactly how much movement would be allowed within the confides of the Iris, Katara began.

She had moved with utmost care, petrified of blinding her brother.

_Okay. Here goes..._

Using the delicate hands of a practiced healer, Katara had only to use the most minimal of physical effort to manipulate the puny amount of water inside Sokka's eyes. At first she had been incredibly timid, uncertain of exactly where to position her newfound surgical tool.

But as she managed to plunge the tiny water particles deeper and deeper into the microscopic layers of Sokka's Iris, Katara's confidence had grown.

She thoroughly covered every possible receptor in the Iris with the hair-thin layer of water and slowly pressed her thumb and forefinger together. There was almost no pressure to her touch. But she could slowly feel the receptors under her brothers eye begin to give way underneath the gentle but steady pressure.

Slowly, but tenderly, she forced the receptors down enough to create tiny gaps between each one, Katara leaked the remaining water from her brothers eyes into the cracks, between each receptor. Making another minimal pinching motion with her fingers, Katara slowly squeezed her film of water around them and pressed them inwards until she could begin to feel the cells falter.

It was then that Katara pulled away and released all hold on the liquids inside her brothers body, concerned as to wether she should go any further, or if she had put too much pressure onto the Iris.

But in a matter of minutes, Sokka's eyes began to darken. They began to lose their bright, shining blue and started to dull. Colours, hues and other flecks of shaded browns began to appear. Slowly but surely, Katara could see the subtle changes taking place within her brothers body.

Within ten minutes, Sokka's eye's had turned a light shade of brown, the colour of an oak chopstick or the damp inside of bark from a tree.

_It really does look like a bruise..._

* * *

"Cool!" he exclaimed, darting his head this way and that, as if he had only just discovered that he had eyeballs. "Everything's in black and white! It's like a big seal-blubber painting!"

_Eww, Sokka!_

He turned to Hakoda, who was waiting patiently whilst Katara began on Teo's session of 'Eye Bending'.

"Hey dad, is that what the world used to look like when Gran-Gran was a kid?"

Hakoda slapped a palm to his forehead and rolled his eye's skywards.

"Just because she's old, Sokka, doesn't mean that everything was black and white when she was younger! Gran-Gran had colours just like everybody else."

But Sokka was too busy waving his now black and white hand over his eyes to take any notice of his father's words.

"This is just like the Cactus Juice." he mused "But without the giant mushrooms..."

Teo had taken less time to bend, because his eye's were grey and didn't require nearly as much bruising as Sokka or Hakoda's.

It had been a little difficult when Katara had to 'bend' her own eyes, as she wasn't able to have a clear vantage point.

But soon, she just concentrated and slowly focused on the sensation of the moving water inside her body. The fluids and damp muscles, nerves and veins were her guide and eventually, Katara could see her own eyes dimming and draining of colour. Then eventually, everything turned black and white. Even the blood leaf on the ground at her feet didn't deter Katara.  
She had done it!

Looking at her handiwork, Katara honestly would have passed any one of them to be Fire Nation if she didn't know them personally. The eye colour wasn't exactly golden, but it was certainly a very close brown. Teo looked especially convincing, with his paler skin and evident ease with Fire Nation attire.

_Look at us! A couple of regular Fire Nation citizens. _

She was left to catch her breath and try to adjust to her new 'Gran-O-Vision' as Sokka had dubbed it. Katara had expected the bruising of the Iris receptors to hurt. To throb or sting. But she hadn't felt anything. No pain whatsoever.

_Perhaps the nerves aren't sensitive enough to feel pain. Or maybe I just got lucky._

Katara's breath quickened when she saw Zuko come back up the hill. The other's had just recently left the forest edges and headed down onto the Merchant's Path to approach the city. Katara had taken a little longer to follow, feeling completely and utterly drained by the terrifying and alien experience.

"Hey Katara, you coming?" Zuko asked, reaching down a hand to her.

Smiling, Katara grasped his strong, hard hand and hauled herself up from the stump she was sitting on. Zuko smiled back down at her, but didn't press further as he released her hand and they began to walk down the hill and out of the forest, towards the Merchant's Path.

"That was really...amazing, Katara." he whispered, without looking at her. "I had no idea that Water Bender's were capable of so much."

Katara allowed herself to sigh a happy breath. Katara hadn't really spoken to Zuko since leaving the Western Air Temple and she was honestly beginning to miss his company. But of course, they had to remain strictly 'tolerable and formal' to each other, as they had before their capture at the hands of the Sila Vatra.

_To think that one night can change so much about the way we think about each other. About how we understand each other. How we _feel _about each other..._

"It was pretty complicated. I was so terrified that I was going to blind them or hit something and brain damage them! I'm just glad that it's over now."

Zuko briefly touched his hand to her own as they walked, before they were within sight of the rest of the group. He was smiling the most contented smile on his face. It reminded Katara of the calm before the storm.

"First Knife Bending and now Eyeball Bending." he smirked "I hope to Agni that I live to see the next unexpected bending technique."

He released his light hold on her hand as they neared the group. Despite herself, Katara slowly felt her own smile and good mood slipping away as the large gates of the Merchant's Quarter loomed in the distance.

_So do I, Zuko. So do I._

* * *

**Author's Note : Dear sweet Agni, I am so tired! It is now 5:10am (I started writing this chapter at about 1:00am) and I am thoroughly knackered and in need of a smoke. Don't ask me why it took so long to write this chapter, it just did. **

**Hopefully, this chapter was informative enough about the working of the inner eye. It's a rather complicated system, but I just wanted to stick to the Iris, as that's the one that controls the colour of the eye.**

**Anyway, hopefully the gaang will be alright getting into the Fire Nation and getting used to Gran-O-Vision.**

**Can't wait for Southern Raiders to air. Will honestly be peeing myself if I don't get to see it (apparently the Nick channel for Sky user's is being a douche and not playing the episodes that it says it will).**

**If I miss any of those episodes or the finale because of Bryke's screw-up, I will honestly be mutilating somebody.**

**Sorry...I'm a little cranky because I'm tired.**


	6. Through The Iron Gates

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Sorry that this chapter took a little longer to upload. I had a very very busy day. Long story short – my boyfriend managed to slice his finger open on my penknife and we had to get a friend to drive us to the Hospital illegally. Not exactly the best day ever.**

**Anyway, my page views and reviews have been getting scarce lately. I'm worried that I've been doing something wrong or not writing to the ways of the people. So I've uploaded a poll on my profile for you all to vote on, so that I can begin writing the way you all want me to. If you are an anonymous reader, don't worry, you can vote too.**

* * *

Zuko pulled the rice hat even further down over his eyes. They were now close enough to the Merchant's Gate to have joined the other Fire Nation traders and citizen's in the slow moving queue.

_What if they recognise me? If I'm spotted, then it's all over._

Unfortunately, there hadn't been all that much they could do to make Zuko less conspicuous other than provide him with a rice hat. His tell-tale scar was like a beacon. Although luckily, Zuko had never spent any time in the Merchant's Quarters when he had returned to the palace. Despite the fact that it was common knowledge in the Fire Nation that the royal prince had a large burn somewhere on his face, Zuko had never really made many public appearances.

Hopefully, that would be enough to keep his identity a secret.

_There must be countless other Fire Nation people with burns, right? As long as nobody recognises me as the Prince, they would just think that I'm another careless Fire bender who lost control of my inner flame._

Toph tugged at his arm. Zuko had looped his own arm around hers before approaching the main bulk of the Merchant's Track. Zuko hadn't wanted Toph to give them away by walking confidently and unaided when she was supposed to be blind.

Of course, this was a stupid thing to say.  
Toph _was_ blind. But it was her Earth Bending abilities that still allowed her to 'see', and she walked with all the ease of someone who had perfect vision.

So despite Toph's complaining and incoherent grumbling, Zuko had taken her arm and led her along as if she needed his help to find her way.

"This is so stupid." she mumbled under her breath. "I feel like a kid."

"Toph, you _are _a kid." Zuko sighed. Although he was happy for the conversation to keep his mind off the impending threats ahead, Toph's whining wasn't exactly keeping his spirits up.

She elbowed him in the ribs. Zuko had to restrain himself from rubbing his side and giving her a sense of satisfaction.

_For such a small kid, she sure packs a punch._

Zuko was also keeping a careful watch over the others, who were now all temporarily colour blind. Although this didn't hinder their visibility or ability to find their way around, he noticed that sometimes they would stumble over a rock underfoot or catch their toes on the ground.  
Zuko suspected that although being colour blind was not a serious problem for the group, they were still adapting to the different tones of grey and white and having to get used to it. Some tones were a lot harder to pick up in the sea of dark grey that Zuko suspected was now the trail the walked along.

In the back of his mind, Zuko vaguely remembered his Uncle telling him that the eye could tell the differences between about a hundred and fifty shades of grey. Obviously, the others were still realising this new factor.

The queue was slowly inching forward, bringing them ever closer to the gates. Zuko kept his head down and tried to avoid the ever wary gaze of the guard. None of them spoke as they neared the heavy iron gates. What was there to talk about?

"Next."

Numbly, Zuko realised that it was now their turn to approach the gates. Every entrant into the Fire nation capital was always thoroughly checked over before they were allowed entry into the gates.

* * *

Hakoda was the first to step forward. As the only present adult, he had been automatically been given the position of leader for their entrance into the capital.

"How many in your party?" the guard asked, checking over a piece of paper in his hand. He sounded bored and incredibly uninterested in what he was supposed to be doing. Zuko held a small hope in his heart that the guard wouldn't be too thorough with their questioning.

"Six." Hakoda answered calmly.

"And your business in the city?" The guard drawled, as if shooting relevant questions from a list that he was required to ask, but without really having to listen to the answer.

"Visiting a friend before the Comet. We also hope to begin trading, if time allows it."

"Which friend? The name of the house?"

"Piando." Hakoda replied.

"Sword Master Piando, huh?" the guard asked, looking a little sceptical. "Pretty important guy to be receiving such...visitors."

Zuko kept his head down and tried not to snarl.

Sokka had sent Hawky ahead to master Piando with message, even before they had begun to pack their things at the Air Temple. They had explained their situation in code and he had soon replied.  
Master Piando had his own accommodations in the capital city, being a well-respected member high society Fire Nation. He had been more than happy to provide housing for them whilst they continued their observations in the capital. He (much like everyone else) was eager to see the end of the war and was more than happy to play his part.

"I shall have to receive confirmation before allowing you through." the guard stated sceptically.

Zuko could feel a small niggle of doubt gnawing at his insides. The guard's curiosity seemed to have sparked at the mention of Master Piando. He was after all, a fully respected member of the Fire Nation, with high standing among the nobles.

_And we don't exactly look like rich and noble acquaintances. We're entering from the Merchant's Gate after all..._

But Hakoda played his part well.  
He sighed heavily, as if this was an irritating convenience and rolled his eyes at the guard.

"How long will this take?" he asked dryly.

_Exactly like a pompous, rude, but perfectly innocent Fire Nation noble._

The guard straightened his piece of paper and brought a quill from his pocket. He began to heat up the tip, so as to singe the letters onto the parchment.

"Name?"

They had practiced this before. They had also checked first with Master Piando, to notify him if this kind of situation were to occur.

"Juntao." Hakoda replied, still keeping up his act and sounding incredibly bored. "Hiro Juntao."

"And the rest?" the guard asked after jotting down Hakoda's new identity. He pointed his quill at them and Zuko lowered his head even more, praying to Agni that his rice hat would somehow grow larger.

"This is my son, Ichiro and my daughter, Asami." Hakoda replied, pointing at both Katara and Sokka. On cue, they both bowed to the guard. Hakoda continued, pointing in turn at Toph, Zuko and Teo.

"These three are Katsumi (Toph), Lee (Zuko had wanted to stick to his typical Ba Sing Se identity) and Masaru (Teo). They are of the Sadao family."

"And why are they travelling with you?" the guard asked. He still sounded sceptical and wary.

Still in character, Hakoda snarled and allowed a great frown to distort his features.

"Sir, I don't appreciate your unneeded questioning. We have travelled far and with very little, from the colonies. I have had to protect them all on our travels, especially Katsumi!" Zuko felt a distinctive pressure from Toph's hand, that was still slotted through his arm. She obviously was not too happy about being made to look so helpless in front of the enemy. Hakoda continued, his voice bellowing and dominant, his character working himself into a bit of a rage.

"I owe these children's father my life! Now he is gone and these three children have no one. If I had not taken them in for their fathers kindness, I would not be able to call myself a man!"

Zuko tried not to smirk.

_Looks like there is a talent for acting among their family. Very convincing._

The guard frowned, but said nothing as he scribbled down their names and relevant information onto his scroll. Placing his fingers between his lips, he whistled and awaited the call of his messenger hawk.  
Placing the tightly wound scroll into the carrier on its back, he sent the animal back into the air, which circled and glided over the heavy iron gates with a piercing call.

* * *

As they awaited the return message from Master Piando that would allow them entry into the city, Zuko tried to regain his inner focus. There was always one thing that made him most uncomfortable in any urgent or relatively dangerous situation – waiting.

Before battle, every soldier, sailor and man would simply sit around with hands clasped tightly or stand with heads bowed.

Zuko loathed waiting.

_Just don't say anything. Don't _do_ anything._

"Hiro?" Toph squeaked from beside him, playing the role of helpless child. "What is happening? Why must we wait? Will we be here long?"

Hakoda made sure not to soften his face when he replied, his gaze still fixed on the guard, who shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Not long now, my dear. Apparently, we are not to be trusted."

_Intimidation. False offense. And the innocence of a blind child._

"I do so hope that your friend, Master Piando has some food." Toph said. Her tone was sickly sweet and Zuko had to try very hard not to laugh at the Earth Bender's radical change in personality. "I am very hungry."

Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder and Toph jumped and darted her head around, taking full advantage of her characters 'blindness'. Katara shifted her face into a pitiful look. Zuko could almost physically feel the guard squirming with guilt.

"It's alright, Katsumi." Katara soothed, as if she were talking to a wounded animal. "I'm sure that once we arrive, Master Piando will treat you to all the delicacies you can think of. And if you would like it, I can take you to see his Koi pond. The grass if very comfortable and it smells so wonderful this time of year. Wouldn't you like that?"

_Oh, for the love of Agni!_

Zuko was actually beginning to feel a little guilty himself, for having to treat Toph like such an infant. No doubt they would all pay dearly for it later, but if it was required to help them make their stories more convincing, there wasn't much more they could do.

"Oh Asami! Does he really have such a wonderful garden as you say? I should very much like to feel the grass beneath my feet again. I only wish that I would be able to see the beautiful koi fish. I sometimes forget what fish look like after the accident..."

"You can have all of the fish you want, Katsumi." Teo spoke up from his wheelchair. "If it will make you happy, I shall catch you an entire seabed of fish. Nothing is too good for my sister."

By this time, Zuko was biting down on his trembling lip, trying to keep the laughter inside him at the charade they were playing. But he stiffened, when he heard the guard speak to Hakoda.

_Too good to be true._

"Why has he not spoken? Surely he has something to say about our city. I haven't even seen his face."

The guard was speaking about _him. _

_Now or never. Make or break. Don't screw this up, Zuko..._

"Take off your hat, boy." the guard ordered.

They had also prepared for this eventuality, but it was still risky. Hakoda was instantly back into his offended, grief-stricken war veteran character. His voice rose and Zuko saw his clenched fists from under the brim of his rice hat. Toph's grip on his arm tightened.

"He does not have to answer to you!" Hakoda boomed. "This boy has suffered much in such a short time and he has no obligations to answer to your petty whims!"

But the guard was resilient.

"I will not allow you passage without first confirming his identity. It is a matter of National Security in such times. Even with the arrival of Sozin's Comet nearing, we must still be cautious. Now please, boy, remove your hat and look at me."

_Well, here goes..._

Making a mental note to burn the guard to cinders once (or if) the war was over, Zuko timidly removed his rice hat. Looking up to face the guard, Zuko was enrage to see his reaction. The podgy, bald headed man looked utterly repulsed by the searing, angry scar that covered half of Zuko's face.

Zuko was fuming with rage. His old self would have burnt the man to a crisp where he stood, but he wasn't that person anymore. No. He had to keep his cool, for the good of the mission. He tried to breath and stay focused.

_Don't lose your temper. Don't lose your temper._

Looking away from the guards horrified expression, Zuko hurriedly placed the rice hat back onto his head and kept his gaze locked on the ground beneath his shoes. Hakoda continued to play his part.

"Do you see? This young boy has suffered and you insult him! How can you call yourself a man of the Fire Nation? Our country is made of great, loyal men willing to sacrifice what they can for the greater good and you gape at him as if he is some sort of attraction!"

The guard spluttered a reply, obviously taken aback. Zuko could see the edge of his boots shifting about nervously. He was tempted to shoot fire at them and make him dance.

"I-I did not mean to offend. It's just standard regulation. He-he did not speak. He would not meet my eyes. I was just doing my job."

"He _cannot _speak, you fool!" Hakoda boomed. "He has been rendered mute after his accident! And he did not look at you because he did not wish for you to see his shame!"

_My shame...ouch..._

Although the minor insult stung, Zuko was able to breath a slight sigh of relief. The guard had not recognised him. He didn't suspect a thing.

Before they had joined the Merchant's Track, Zuko had explained to Hakoda exactly how such injuries would be obtained without direct attack, so that they could get their stories straight.

Fire Bending was all about the breath. About controlling the inner fire within a person through every inward and outward breath. Keeping the flame at a steady level. This level of control must remain constant, never once allowed to grow any larger.

But if a careless and stupid Fire Bender were ever to lose control of his or her inner flame, the damage could be colossal. Their rage would overtake their ability to control the fire and it would simply burn them from the inside out. A Fire Bender that had lost control of their inner flame would instantly lose all respect from other benders, if they were able to survive. They would be considered a failure, an outcast and branded an idle fool.

That is why Hakoda had referred to Zuko's scar as 'his shame'. Almost every Fire Nation citizen knew exactly what this one word meant, without explanation. This nosey and rude guard was luckily, one of them.

_Dear Agni, this is shameful. Who would ever want to boast that they had done something like this to themselves? It makes me feel a fool even lying about it!_

The other people queueing up behind them were beginning to grumble and complain about the delay. Zuko felt his mind flinch. The more attention they received, the more danger they would be in.

_Come on, Piando. What's taking so long?_

But then, as if answering the groups silent prayers, a flash of red darted overhead, emitting a shrill caw as the brilliant messenger hawk landed on the awkward guards outstretched arm. Taking the scroll from the hawks pack, he sent it back into the air and unravelled it with stiff, trembling fingers.

Zuko hoped that he felt a true fool.

_Thank Agni! It's about time!_

After a minute or two, the guard looked up from the scroll. He did not meet their gazes, but mumbled quietly what they had all been waiting to hear - that they were permitted to enter through the gates.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, Zuko slowly walked through the heavy entrance as the iron doors creaked open with the rest of the group. They all stuck closely together as they finally entered their destination. The capital city. The Fire Nation.

Just before he passed behind the daunting structure of the iron gates, Zuko shot the guard a glare from underneath his rice hat and with his free hand, shot the guard a very impolite Fire Nation gesture.

* * *

Zuko hadn't ever felt such a contrasting mix of emotions. He felt incredibly happy and relieved to have gotten into the city safely, but he was also filled with an innate sense of dread and had to fight the urge to grab the others and physically drag them away and back through the gates to safety.

_Home. But is it? Was it ever? And will it ever be again?_

Almost immediately after passing through the iron gates, their small party was greeted by two sets of carriages, drawn by ostrich-horse. Atop each carriage was a driver.  
One of them dismounted from his seat and welcomed them with a curt nod.

"Welcome. The family of Juntao. And welcome. The family of Sadao."

Sokka greeted the man warmly, clearly defying his character. He clasped the portly old mans arm and smiled a large, and very uncharacteristic smile.

"Fat, hi! Good to see you."

Hakoda coughed loudly behind Sokka. Quickly, he seemed to remember himself and regained his forlorn, sad Fire Nation colonial face.

_I guess not _all _of the family have the acting talent..._

Standing aside like a courtly gentleman, the old man (who was apparently named Fat, unless Sokka had some sort of horrid private joke going on) gestured for them to enter the carriages.

Although Zuko desperately wanted to ride with Katara, he was bundled into the back of the carriage with Toph and Teo (who had a rather hard time organising himself and his chair in the confined space). Zuko knew it would help to reinforce their separate families act, but couldn't help wishing that he was sharing the carriage in front of them with Katara.

_Great. Just my luck._

Zuko felt a little deflated. Their goal had been reached. They were in the city and on their way to Master Piando's. So why didn't he feel accomplished? Glad? Happy?

But to say that Zuko was happy would have been inaccurate. The only time Zuko felt he ever came close to feeling happiness was whenever he was with Katara. _Alone _with Katara.

Vaguely, Zuko remembered something he had said to Sokka a few weeks ago, whilst they had spent some time together at the Boiling Rock.

"_I'm never happy."_

Teo and Toph, were eagerly chattering about the Fire Nation city. Teo was peering over the edge of the high seated window and describing to Toph what he could see (but without the aid of colour). She however, was telling him what she was also able to feel as they slowly wound through the city in their carriages.

"I think there's people dancing under the ground. Must be a party. Last time we were here, this place was a ghost town. Ooh, and someone's bursting firecrackers around that corner! We _so _have to get some of those!"

Zuko however, was not feeling so jovial.

_What's going to happen now? We're going to have to split up soon. Who knows if we'll be able to see each other again before the arrival of the Comet? Or...at all?_

The carriage rocked gently as the ostrich-horse pulled them at a quick pace up through the winding hills of the capital. Although Master Piando's house was still within the confines of the Merchant's Quarter, Zuko could see the subtle changes taking place, the higher up the roads they went. The more expensive and lustrous houses of the Merchant's Quarter were often built along the steady and yielding walls of the volcano towering above. Many had long, intricate dirty pathways that wove higher up into the walls and stood on stilts, built to adapt to the very rock that held it upright.

The structures were similar to those of Ember Island. But these houses were of a far grander scale.

Privately, Zuko wondered why Master Piando had acquired a house in the Merchant's Quarter – he was far more noble and wealthy that most of the civilians in the Quarter put together. Surely he would have his house built somewhere more suitable for a Fire Nation nobleman?

_What was it? There was something said about him._

Digging back through the old rumours he had heard, years before his banishment, Zuko tried to recall exactly what it was that he had heard about Master Piando. Of course, he had been too involved with Princely valour and splendour to pay too much attention to rumours, but he could remember that the particular rumour had struck him as odd. The Sword Master was highly respected and adored for his service to the Fire Nation and the rumour had certainly caused an uproar among the nobles.

Zuko knew that it was something that was frowned upon, but couldn't quite remember what it was. Dismissing it as unimportant, Zuko tried to lose himself in the gentle rocking motion of the carriage on the dirt path.

"Look!" cried Toph, sensing the structure ahead. "We're here!"

Teo strained to bend his neck around the front of the carriage and ostrich-horse combined to try and get a good look. Zuko however, didn't even bother to turn his head. He simply stared ahead, with blank eyes.

"Huh." Toph mused "I thought it'd be bigger. His mansion was a lot more...'Fire Nation Swords Master'."

_Dear Agni. It's going to be a long night._

As the carriage began to slow, the rocking motion became far more jagged and threw them around uncomfortably in their seats.  
The pathway was littered with loose rocks and bumps.

Obviously, Master Piando's capital home had not been subjected to visitors (or indeed good housekeeping) for quite some time.

When they finally stopped and descended from the carriage, they were faced with a breath-taking view from their new perch.

They were at the highest point of the Merchant's Quarter, nearly seventy feet directly above the tallest house. Far below them, they could see the winding streets, the various people hustling and bustling about their work and a chess board of countless red-slated rooftops.  
It seemed as if everything and everyone, so oblivious in their everyday lives, just blended together as one in a large painting. Or a jigsaw puzzle, with each different piece came its own story and identity.  
Vines climbed down from the sides of the volcano to coil lazily around the rooftops below and Bonsai tree's were sprouting along the crags of the earth, leading down the steep descent into nothing.

"That's quite a sight." Teo stated, open-mouthed in awe.

"It is indeed." a smooth voice said from behind them.

Turning around to face their addresser, Zuko saw a tall, white haired man dressed in a black robe. His face was almost as plain and emotionless as Zuko's own. He simply stared at them with unblinking eyes and expressionless features. He seemed to look like Zuko felt.

Katara, Sokka and Hakoda joined them, with their backs to the scene beneath them.

Sokka instantly fell to his knee's and bowed his head low to the ground.

"Master. It is good to see you."

But the old man quickly bid him to his feet, letting the faint whisper of a smile dance across his lips before he promptly hid it again. He seemed to have a soft-spot for Sokka.

"Sokka" Piando greeted him sullenly in that same, monosyllabic tone. He then addressed the rest of the group.

"I welcome you, my friends, to chaos."

* * *

**Okay. That chapter was a little writer-block hazard. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. My boyfriend cut his finger open on my penknife and we had to go to hospital, then I had to go to a jewellery making course, then I had driving lessons and had to help my boyfriend and his flat mate prepare for a flat inspection. It all kind of got out of hand.**

**Anyway, thought I'd let you know about the name system I worked out for the gaang when they were thinking of their new identities. I chose each specific name for their meaning, so that they fit the character.**

**Hiro (Hakoda) – Broad, widespread.**

**Ichiro (Sokka) – First son (I couldn't find a Japanese name for 'Guy Who Likes Meat')**

**Masaru (Teo) – Intellect, victorious**

**Asami (Katara) - Morning beauty**

**Katsumi (Toph) – Victorious beauty**

**Oh, and sorry about the little joke about Fat. Hope that didn't offend anyone. I just think it's a bit of an...ugly name (again, sorry if this offends anyone, it's just my opinion).**

**I thought I'd just keep Zuko's name as Lee, because he seems to favour it so much.**

**Anyway, I'm soon off to watch the finale (I'm totally psyched, even though I have to stay up until 4am to watch it).**


	7. Preperation

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Well, that is it. The Comet has come. Avatar has ended. The finale was absolutely incredible, but I wont spoil it in case any readers haven't seen it yet.  
****From the results of my poll, I can see that most people preferred the way I wrote EAI to the style of this one. So now, I'm going to try and write this story along the same lines. Thanks for the input so far, guys. I hope I won't let you down.**

**Castle Anthrax pointed something out to me about the last chapter that I hadn't noticed before. I wrote that Master Piando had white hair, even though I know perfectly well he doesn't. I think my brain was on auto-pilot.  
****So sorry about the mistake guys. Just pretend it isn't there lol.**

**I also decided to put the fic back down to a T rating.**

* * *

Sitting in a stuffy, dusty room, with a cold cup of tea and a slowly developing headache from the smell of the incense sticks Fat had began burning, Katara couldn't help but feel a little anxious. She sipped her Jasmine Tea timidly, without really tasting the flavour. The others did much the same, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

_Still here. Still waiting._

As soon as Master Piando had welcomed them into the house, he had instantly whisked Hakoda away into another room to speak with him and left the rest of them with Fat, who was apparently Piando's right-hand man. They had been ushered into a small little room at the back of the house, with a few chairs and a single table, with only a pot of tea and a promise that Master Piando would call them when needed.

_When needed? We're the ones doing all the work around here anyway._

So, for the most awkward thirty five minutes of her life, Katara had been sitting on a particularly uncomfortable whicker chair, wishing to catch even the slightest whisper of conversation through the walls. But no matter how hard she listened, even in the awkward silence of the group, Katara couldn't hear a single thing.

_What's keeping them so long? What are they talking about that they can't say in front of us?_

Teo coughed. Instantly, everyone's heads shot around to face him, each staring at him keenly and smiling expectantly. The boy's eyes shifted, obviously lost for words like the rest of them.

"I was, uh...just coughing."

Katara felt her shoulders physically slump back down along with the others. Fat had left them to their own devices quite some time ago and hadn't returned since. Their faces instantly drooped back into looks of either boredom, anticipation or nervousness. Vaguely, Katara wondered exactly what her own expression looked like.

_Probably not too pleasant. This is getting ridiculous! I'm hungry, tired and cranky because of this stupid headache. I swear if I ever have to smell another incense stick again..._

Looking across the room at her friends, Katara tried to figure out which emotion Zuko's face was trying to express. But his face was impassive. It gave nothing away. It never did.  
She let out a puff of air. It was almost impossible to tell what Zuko was thinking whenever he looked like that. Katara continued to stare at him for a moment. To her relief, Zuko was staring at the carpet and wasn't paying her any attention. She observed the curve of his shoulders, the way his hair seemed to fall in about six different directions at once and she gazed intently at his face for a while, trying to pinpoint his expression.  
She was determined to learn how to read Zuko as easily as a book. But something told Katara that that would take a lot of studying.

Zuko looked much more complex to her in black and white.

_Or Gran-o-vision. _A Sokka voice popped into her head.

As she was only able to see in shades of greys, blacks and whites, Katara was able to pick up on the subtle tones and tints of certain objects that had never held any interest to her before. It was now, she realised, that Zuko was no different.

_Except I _do _care about him._

It was his scar that caught her attention the most.

Before, she had only ever seen an angry red that took up most of the right side of his face. She had never really taken the time to consider what it must really look like. It had always just been symbolic to Katara, at different intervals and with different meanings. The face of the enemy. The face of her saviour. The face of her lost, suffering friend. The face of the one she longed to kiss.

But now that she was seeing things differently, Katara could see every single different tint and colour within the burnt skin. She could see where past blood vessels had burnt and sizzled themselves dry inside the very tissue. Where certain parts of the skin stretched more tautly than others.  
It was his right eye that had taken most of the damage. Around the circumference of the eye was the darkest blot of grey Katara could see on his face, where the main bulk of the blast had hit him.

_I wonder if he can even see out of it anymore. His eye moves just fine, but it's just so small. Maybe he's blind in one eye. I'm not willing to ask him, it's just not fair._

To Katara, Zuko had seemed surprisingly withdrawn since they had set out on their journey from the Western Air Temple that morning. At least, more withdrawn than usual.  
She was worried that something was wrong. Perhaps she had done or said something she shouldn't have? Maybe she shouldn't have been so forward with him the night before they left the Air Temple? Was it because she had scared him with her Eyeball Bending?

_Why won't you talk to me, Zuko? _

Although she wouldn't even acknowledge it as a coherent thought, Katara had been missing Zuko terribly. It sounded silly, when she had been either with him or around him since they had escaped capture and returned home. But now that they were back with the group, they couldn't risk being caught together.

Even though Katara knew this fully well, she kept feeling something inside her pulling her towards Zuko, like a physical need to be around him. Ever since that kiss. That passionate, wonderful kiss at the Air Temple, Katara had been hard pressed to think of much else.

It had been unlike any other kiss she had had before. It was so intense and yielding. The way Zuko had held her so desperately and she had clung to his clothes as he had tasted her on his lips. When he had parted her mouth a little and flicked his tongue over her lips, still in mid-kiss, Katara hadn't needed any further encouragement. Everything about it was new to her and Katara hadn't been entirely sure how to react. But there was just something about the way Zuko held her, touched her and kissed her that made Katara's stomach fall down into her feet.  
He had nipped at her neck and her lower lip and sent his fingers running over the nape of her neck so lightly that it almost tickled.  
She had slowly become enveloped in his touch and had been unable to think of anything else.

So, Katara had clung to Zuko in their spot as if she would never see him again. She wasn't even sure why! But she knew that she had to and more importantly, she wanted to.

_Zuko. Why won't you just talk to me? Why won't you kiss me?_

Ready to Water Whip somebody out of pure boredom and frustration at being ignored for so long, Katara felt that she couldn't take simply waiting for much longer. She did not know what hour it was. The sun had since set and there was now no use for the sun dial placed outside the window to help her, as the dark angry clouds above kept blocking the moons rays from telling the correct hour.

_This is stupid. I can't just sit here. I need to be doing something. Anything._

Rubbing slow fingers over her tired eyes, Katara stood up from her chair and turned towards the back of the room.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." Toph sounded after her. "Where you goin'?"

Katara tried to hold in a heavy, sarcastic sigh. She had a feeling that Toph just liked to remind Katara that she knew where she was, and where she was going all of the time.

"I'm just going to go outside for a while." Katara replied. "It's too stuffy in here and I just want to clear my head."

* * *

She turned back around and headed for the sash doors built at the back of the room. Katara heard someone stand up behind her.

Ignoring it, Katara slid open the delicate little doors and stepped outside onto the balcony. The cool embrace of the spicy Fire Nation breeze wafted over her and cooled her clammy skin. Though the balcony did not directly overlook the beautiful view of the Merchant's District, Katara was certainly content to stare at the blend of lumpy, calloused rocks that made up the wall of the volcano. It wasn't as if she would be able to see all that much in the dark anyway, especially when she could only see in grey. And the crisp, cool air was beginning to dissipate her headache.

The patio doors slide open again behind her. It was Zuko who stepped out, with his hand still placed firmly on the frame. Katara felt her heart skip one beat a little too quickly.

"Katara? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Katara raised an eyebrow.

_When has he ever needed to ask me? Maybe it's still part of the act._

"Uh, sure, Zuko." she replied, cursing her voice for sounding disappointed, instead of pleasantly surprised.

Nodding, Zuko stepped out of the door frame and slid the sash doors closed behind him. Most of the light was snuffed out behind him, but the soft, dull glow of the inside lamp still shone through a little. Katara squinted in the darkness. It was much harder to pick Zuko out in the darkness now that she was temporarily night-blind.

"Zuko?" she asked. "Where are you?"

She jumped when he replied.

"Katara, I'm right next to you."

The presence of his ragged, confident voice always seemed to have some sort of calming effect on Katara. Squinting again into the darkness, she could just about pick up the light glow of Zuko's pale skin. As she looked a little harder, two intense grey angular slits began to appear and take form in the darkness. They were looking directly at her.

Katara felt her cheeks redden like a idiot and immediately looked back out over the balcony at the vast expanse of grey, lumpy rock in front of her. Zuko probably though that she was staring.

_Gran-o-vision is definately not nighttime friendly. I wonder if Gran-Gran has the same problem with this sort of thing._

"Can't you see me?" he asked. Katara wasn't sure why, but it sounded as if this worried him.

"Not really." she admitted. "I can just about make out your eyes and skin if I squint. It's this stupid colour blindness. I can't really see anything in the dark."

Zuko just grunted in response.

_What's wrong with him tonight? He's just like he was back when he first joined us. He looks so uncomfortable._

"Great view,huh?" she joked, trying to break the silence.

But again, all that Katara received was a grunt. She frowned lightly and looked down at the railing of the balcony. The wood felt cool and smooth under her hands and she tried to keep her mind completely and totally on any subject that didn't involve asking Zuko what was wrong.  
It seemed that whenever she did, he either got very angry or just didn't answer her.

_It's best to let him tell me when he's ready._

Katara let out a sigh and kept her eyes fixed on the wooden railing. She almost jumped when Zuko spoke, but attempted to hide it and turn the movement into a casual flick of her hair.

"Katara, do you think that people are born bad? Or that it just happens to them as they get older?"

Trying not to raise an eyebrow at Zuko's unexpected question, Katara leant her elbows on the wooden railing and tried to answer him as best she could.

"I used to think that some people were just born bad and that they would never change. But that's all changed now. Now, I just think that people have a choice. They have a choice of what they want to make of themselves. Anybody with a bad past has the ability to change themselves for the greater good."

Zuko was silent for a minute, seemingly thinking her answer over carefully.

"But what if those people, who grow up and choose to stay bad-" he stumbled "What if they could pass some of those traits onto their kids? What if their children grow up to be just like them without ever really having a choice?"

Katara was beginning to see what Zuko was talking about and she immediately sought for his hand in the darkness. It took her a while before she slipped her fingers between his and felt the warmth of his palm as he gently closed his hand over her own.

"Zuko, don't ever think like that. You're not Ozai." she whispered gently.

"But what if someday, I will be?" he murmured into the darkness, without looking at her. "What if someday, I just go too far and loose my temper with someone? What will happen when I look in the mirror in ten or fifteen years? What if I see my father staring back at me? I'll be Ozai, but with this ugly, stupid scar on my face!"

Katara caught her breath in her chest. How could Zuko be saying such things about himself? How could he ever compare himself to that monster?

Using Zuko's grip as a guide, Katara turned to face where she imagined he was standing and tried to seek his eyes in the darkness.

"Zuko, don't you ever say anything like that ever again. You are _not _your father and you never will be. How can you say that you're like him after everything that you have done to help us? After all of the sacrifices you've made? Ozai doesn't have a single compassionate bone in his body."

When Katara receive no reply, she continued.

"Just because your father is a bad man, it doesn't mean that you'll be. You could be more like your mother." Zuko seemed to loosen his grip on her hand.

Katara tugged on his hand and he turned away from the railing to face her. She could just about see his eyes looking down at her. They had softened since she had first come face to face with them all those months ago in the Southern Water Tribe. There was wisdom, experience, hardship and kindness in those eyes.

Hoping that her judge of nighttime depth perception wasn't off, Katara reached up her other hand to Zuko's face. The scarred side.

At first he flinched away from her touch, as he always did whenever anybody got close to it, but when she gently stroked it with the back of her fingers and stared up at him, he relaxed.

"This doesn't define you, Zuko. You are who you are. This doesn't matter. Even if you _do_ wake up one day and see Ozai in the mirror, this scar will remind you. It will remind you of what he did to you. How much you had to suffer and work and learn to make yourself the person you are now. It will show you that you are _not _your father."

Katara's eyes never once left Zuko's. She placed her palm on the scar and felt the warmth from it slowly ebbing into her skin.

_Zuko's always warm._

He gently squeezed her fingers between his own. Leaning into the touch of her hand, he wrapped his other hand around her waist and drew her in close to him. Katara pressed herself into the comforting warmth of Zuko's chest as he embraced her.

The smell of burnt Juniper wafted past and seemingly enveloped her as she held onto his shirt, their other hands still entwined tightly, like two dancing dragons.

_Zuko..._

Zuko's cheek nestled at her forehead. Raising her eyes from his chest, Katara followed the warmth of his face, up and up. His chin was clean-shaven and smooth. Their cheeks touched and their eyes met. Katara could feel Zuko's heart speeding up under her palm. He leant his face down to her, closing his eyes. Arching her neck to meet him, Katara closed her own to anticipate the soft and tender warmth of his lips.

"Hey, Sparky! Princess! Get in here already!"

* * *

Katara jumped half a mile in the air, accidentally head-butting Zuko in the nose.  
They immediately sprang apart, the warmth leaving Katara's fingers as Zuko let go of her hand. Trying to focus her nighttime-intolerant eyes, Katara turned to see Toph, with her head poking from behind the sash door.

"Toph! Hi! What's up? Everything okay? Zuko and I were just,uh...talking about Water Tribe stuff. You know, that sort of thing." Katara babbled, her voice uncontrollably high, as she waved her hand stupidly in greeting and immediately began fiddling with her hair. Her forehead hurt from where she had crashed into Zuko with it and Katara was pretty sure that she had a red mark there. Her headache immediately returned ten-fold.

_Spirits curse you, Toph Bei Fong! I swear you'll be the death of me!_

Zuko was clutching at his nose, but remained silent.

Toph's face was very hard to see in the dark, especially with Katara's new Gran-o-vision, but she could tell simply by the Earth Bender's voice what she must have looked like. Smug and sarcastic.

"_Yeah_, sure Katara. Sounds really interesting. Mind telling me why you just broke Sparky's nose over a friendly discussion about the Water Tribe, then?"

Even though Katara was furious at Toph for barging in, scaring them to death, making her collide with Zuko's nose and then sounding sarcastic about it, she was more concerned about wether what Toph was joking or not.

_Surely she's joking. It wasn't that hard, right?_

"What? I didn't break his nose. Did I?" she asked guiltily, still maintaining her high-pitched tone.

Zuko made muffled sounds from behind his hand, as Toph replied, chuckling to herself.

"Fraid so, Princess. Heard the bone crunching from over here."

Forgetting her embarrassment, Katara rushed over to Zuko and tried to prise his hand away from his nose. But he wouldn't budge.

_La give me strength. I broke Zuko's nose! He can withstand jumping in the icy North Pole sea, getting blown up by pirates and shot at by lightening – but he decides to break his nose when I'm going to _**kiss him**_!_

"Zuko. Zuko, take your hand away." Katara chided, as if talking to a naughty child.

"Dwmnt wmm ooo." he muffled back, his hands still clasped protectively over his nose.

Though Katara had absolutely no idea what Zuko had just said to her, he definitely wasn't showing any signs of moving his hands away for her to have a look. Katara thought this odd and raised an eyebrow.

_He's had worse than this. He almost _died _when we escaped from the Sila Vatra and he's worried about a broken noise? Does it really hurt that much or is he just embarrassed? Maybe he thinks that I'll do more harm than good. Ugh, Toph! What awful timing!_

"Come on Zuko. I just need to see how bad the break is." Katara tried again.

"Nnnhu ahm fne. Rully. Dussn hr thuh mch."

Katara frowned, conscious of the fact that Toph was still standing in the doorway, smirking at her. Even after Katara had guessed that it was Zuko that Toph had a crush on, she had never expected anything to come of it. Why was Toph being so awkward? Had she seen (or more likely, felt) them about to kiss?

_This must be about that talk we had at the Air Temple. Maybe she's jealous? Does she know about us? That would explain why she's been so crabby lately! She's got a crush on Zuko and now she knows that we both like each other. What should I do now? Am I supposed to say something about it? Apologise? Wait – apologise for _what_?_

Zuko was still not letting Katara get anywhere near his nose, even though Katara could begin to see a little trail of blood seeping through his craftily cupped hands. Every time she got a good angle to get his hands away, he would twitch or manoeuvre himself out of her grasp. After several moments of pointless swerving and ducking, Katara was beginning to get annoyed with his childishness.

Toph snorted, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Princess, you healing him or_ dancing _with him? Because I can't quite tell."

Katara felt her eyebrows twitch. She desperately wanted to defend herself and her honour, to scold Toph for eavesdropping and being so rude. But she couldn't now. Katara needed to check on Zuko's nose, wether he was willing to let her or not.

_Right. No more Miss Nice Bender._

Backing away from Zuko, she decided that enough was enough.

"Look, Zuko. If you don't let me look at your nose _right now_, I'm going to Blood Bend you into it. Now are you going to be a baby about this, or will you let me heal you?"

Zuko looked ridiculous as he frowned behind his cupped hands and then wished he hadn't when he flinched painfully at his own movements.

"Yu nuu yurr gunng tu pay furr thss, riht?"

Katara pretended that she knew what he had just mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Zuko. Don't make me give you till the count of three."

Toph was sniggering behind her, with her arm placed up against the frame of the door as she calmly watched the show.

"This is priceless! Better watch out, Sparky. _Mom's_ giving you till the count of three."

Katara managed to stop herself from shooting back a nasty retort, but wasn't able to keep a low growl from rumbling in her throat. They had had this argument many many times before and frankly, Katara thought that it was really starting to get old.

There was noise and movement from behind Toph.

"Hey, Toph!" Sokka called. "What's taking so long? Master Piando wants us in the briefing room _now_. Where are Zuko and Katara?"

Katara slapped herself on the forehead.

_Oh Spirits, no!_

"Oh, nothing, Snoozles. Bossy Pants and Mister Sunshine are out here." Toph grinned, obviously trying to hold back giggles. "I was just watching your sister here acting like Miss Matron after she broke Sparky's nose."

* * *

It took Katara almost ten minutes before she was able to convince Zuko to let her heal his nose. She felt insanely guilty and apologised to him continually. It hadn't been a particularly bad break, but Toph had certainly been right.

_How could I break his nose? I didn't hit him that hard. Did I?_

After Katara and Zuko had shuffled uncomfortably back into their little room, an almost hysterical Sokka had led them to Piando's briefing room. Katara rubbed her sore forehead as Sokka continued to laugh and pipe up with unwanted comments about the whole incident.

"Maybe Toph should think of a new nickname for you, Katara. Maybe something like 'Killer' or 'The Embowler'. Ooh! How about...'Azula's Apprentice'?!"

Zuko frowned and crossed his arms. It wasn't the most tactful comment that her brother had come up with.

"Shut up, Sokka." Katara mumbled, only keeping her eyes on the plush carpet of the corridor. "It was an accident."

_I still feel horribly guilty about it anyway._

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Sokka asked. "How did you manage to break Zuko's nose on the_ balcony_?"

Katara could feel her spine freezing over as she walked behind him down the lengthy corridor. A little tingle went up straight from her toes to the top of her head. Sokka was getting suspicious and she had absolutely no idea how she was going to explain the situation without giving them away. She tried not to panic and come up with some sort of stupid, unbelievably excuse.

"Katara and I were, uh, playing a game." Zuko said quickly, before Katara could think of anything.

She slapped her forehead.

"What kind of game?" Sokka asked again, sounding un-impresed with the explination. She could just about picture him narrowing his eyes into beady slits and sticking his bottom lip out as he walked in front of them. It was the same, stupid look he always made when he was suspicious.

_At least he's not wearing the detectives hat and the monocle anymore..._

Katara wondered exactly how Zuko planned to answer this one. She would have diverted Sokka's attention away from it with some sort of believable, clever answer. But she found that she just couldn't think of one. It seemed to her that they were a little too old to be playing games anyway. Especially with the situation they were in.

"We were playing, uh...Chicken-roach." Zuko replied uneasily. "You know? That game where you challenge the other persons bravery? You have to punch at the persons face closer and closer until they chicken-out."

Sokka stopped in his tracks and turned around to face both of them. He crossed his arms and frowned a little.  
Katara felt like cringing under the weight of Sokka's gaze. She began to fiddle with her hair nervously beside Zuko, who just stood there calmly.

_What a stupid excuse! That's ridiculous. Nobody is going to believe that!_

Sokka's face split into a grin.

"Chicken-roach, huh? That sounds like fun! Zuko, you _have _to play that with me sometime!"

Katara's eyes almost popped out of her head. Her shoulders slumped down in relief and she sighed heavily. Her brother was such an idiot sometimes, but she was glad that he was. Zuko just rubbed at the back of his neck and looked at her like he always did whenever he had won. He was acting smug.

"Yeah. Katara didn't think that I'd be able to do it. She thought I'd move out of the way. Guess I showed you, Katara."

She decided to go along with the act, to keep Sokka off their trail.

"I wouldn't see it as such a victory, Zuko. Now you have to deal with the fact that the little Water Tribe girl broke your nose."

_Twice._

Zuko crossed his arms and stuck his lip out, pretending to be angry.

"At least I proved you wrong. I'd never flinch away from a fight."

"No kidding." Katara mumbled as they continued walking down the hallway.

_I only hope that Toph doesn't say anything..._

They turned a corner and entered a large, untidy room. Papers and empty cups of tea were littered everywhere. All that furnished the room was a desk, table and a large map of the four nations pinned to the wall. The ceiling above seemed to be covered in several patches of an odd smudge. It may have been a Fire Nation decoration. Perhaps red swirly ceilings were the newest fashion? But Katara was pretty uncertain about her judgment, as she had no idea wether it was actually red that dotted the roof. It was just a dark smudge to her Gran-o-vision.

"About time." Toph piped up from her seat around the table covered in maps and papers. "We've been waiting for you guys."

"We are eager to begin." Piando added from the head of the table. Although his voice was as mellow and smooth as it had been before, Katara was certain there was a hint of annoyance in his tone.

She tried not to let this bother her. Her father and Master Piando had made them wait for much longer. It wasn't fair that they should be looked at like naughty little children for taking an extra ten minutes.

They took their respective places around the table. Zuko sat on her right and Sokka went to join their father further up the table. Teo was to her left.  
Katara was secretly glad that she was not sitting next to Toph. The Earth Bender's attitude had been a little unnerving.

"Now." Master Piando began. "Hakoda and I have been discussing the best use of our position. We have decided that Teo, Hakoda and Sokka will be staying here with me during the mission."

He cast a glance over Toph, Katara and Zuko.

"You three will begin your observations of the Sila Vatra in the East Side of the Merchant's Quarters, closest to the base of operations."

He pointed a single slender finger onto the map, showing them the exact location in relation to Master Piando's home, which was circled in ink. For some reason, Zuko seemed to twitch beside her.  
Katara tried not to bite her lip. She knew that they were going to have to split up, but now that it had been decided, she couldn't help but worry. Master Piando continued.

"I have organised for you all to take lodging at the Three Embers Inn. The owner is an acquaintance of mine and he is perfectly aware of your mission. He is a good man and I trust him fully."

"You will all be expected to work at the inn to pay for your rooms whilst you are there. This will also help to enforce your colony refugee stories. Now, I have gathered some information on the layout of the Sila Vatra base of operations and it seems that any inside activity is usually carried out during late afternoon and into the night. After you have finished your work, you will immediately begin your observations."

He looked at them directly. Katara assumed that it was the closest look to pity that the swordsmaster could manage. "I'm afraid that there won't be much time for sleeping."

"But what about you guys?" Toph asked, digging a finger into her ear, disgustingly.

Hakoda's face was impassive as he assumed his all-familiar role of Chieftain and tactician.

"Sokka, Teo, Master Piando and I will be continuing our own operations from here. Our goal will focus mainly on analysing the layout of the palace and its weak points."

He pointed at Zuko.

"Obviously, Prince Zuko has been most helpful in providing us information so far, but we would like to continue in preparation for the comet. Teo and Master Piando have already begun planning several war machines and explosives that we may need. We will also be keeping a close look out for any sign of where the remaining troops are being held. We will keep in close contact with you using Sokka's messenger hawk in the meantime. The owner of The Three Embers will interpret these messages for you whilst you are staying with him and you should answer accordingly. We need to gather as much information as we can on the Sila Vatra before the comet comes."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Katara felt a little uncomfortable and began playing with her hair, as was her habit.

"I'm not going to have to change anyone's nasty old bedsheets, am I?" Toph asked.

* * *

**Author's Note : This chapter is my longest yet. Hopefully, this was a little more in keeping with the EAI style of writing and not too boring. **

**It feels a little weird writing all of this when I know what happened in the finale and exactly how different all of it is. But seeing as the show is now over, what else can we do but keep the ATLA magic going by writing fan fics?**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention. A good friend (and faithful reviewer) of mine has just begun a new Zutara story, taking place 5 years after the end of the war. Her name is XORooeru and the story is called 'One Visit'.**

**Also, I would like to thank several reviewers for being so loyal and helping me throughout each of the fics. Culacala, ZutaraFan4, Shadowfox2107 , rezmutt, smartcheer917, NorthernLights25, Castle Anthrax, Harlequin Jade, Lexabeta, cynicalmuse, shnioob, MusicIsLove92 and Thawn716.**

**I hope I haven't left anybody out. No arguing about it - you guys rock.**


	8. The Black Ice Blade

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Okay guys. This is where things start to get back on track. This chapter was really enjoyable to write and I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

* * *

Zuko rolled over in his bedsheets. He was trying very hard to ignore the pull of the sunrise, longing for him to rise.  
But he didn't want to rise. Not just yet.

He had slept a fitful nights sleep, with plaguing dreams of a black dragon and the sound of a cracking mirror.

He fingered at his nose tenderly, expecting it to hurt. It didn't.

_That's twice she's broken my nose now._ _Katara's got a really good left hook. And apparently a very hard head. And I thought that the Sila Vatra did most of the damage..._

Master Piando had allowed them to stay in his house for the night, before they were to head off for the Three Embers Inn. Zuko tried not to sigh thinking about it. The East side of the Merchant's Quarter was notorious for its crime rate. It was a well-known fact that it should be avoided. The East District was always home to a series of robberies, illegal rooster-pig fighting, whore-houses and even several murders. Zuko was definitely not looking forward to working there.

_I never thought that I'd miss that tea shop in Ba Sing Se so much..._

It had been the night before that Zuko had finally remembered the rumours that he had once heard about Master Piando all of those years ago. It had immediately become clear when he had walked into the Briefing Room. There had been those same dirty stains on the ceiling. The swirling dark smudges in almost every corner of the room. The smell still lingered on the furniture, despite Fat's attempts to air out the house by opening all of the windows.

He had seen Katara staring at them too, though he doubted she knew exactly what they were or what it meant. Zuko was pretty certain that Hakoda knew what they were, but had chosen to ignore it out of pure desperation for the mission to succeed.

_I hope to Agni that he hasn't been foolish enough to continue with it. If Piando's mind isn't clear, he could endanger us all._

Master Piando had been the last person Zuko would suspect to be addicted to Opium.  
He always seemed so ready, so serious and noble. He remembered the hubbub the rumours had caused all of those years ago. Soon after they had spread, Master Piando had moved far away from the capital and hadn't returned until now. His reputation had been tarnished and he had been looked down upon by the nobles. It was no wonder he had wanted to get away.

The stains on the ceiling could have meant either of two things. Either they were old and had been present for years. Or master Piando had never been able to conjure enough willpower to address his problem and stop. Zuko hoped that it was the former of the two.

He was also a little worried about Toph's recent behaviour. She had seemed to be acting so hostile towards Katara the night before. So bitter.

But Zuko knew that it was a little justified. He knew what Toph must be thinking about. It was likely that unless Katara was able to conjure up enough courage to talk to Toph about it, then the hostility would just continue. He was beginning to wonder why Katara had left it so long.

There was no way that Zuko would be able to take charge of the situation and calm things down. This was between Katara and Toph.

_I only hope that Katara isn't too stubborn to talk about it. This will keep eating away at Toph until they get it out in the open. After all, Katara should know how she's feeling better than anyone._

He could hear his own voice ringing inside his head, as the same advice he had given Katara came back to haunt him.

"_We're going to have to grow."_

He had sounded like his Uncle. But Zuko wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Unable to resist the sun's pulsing thrall any longer, he forced himself out of bed and began to get dressed. Zuko hadn't realised just how much he had missed real beds, with clean sheets and soft pillows.

Pulling on his shirt, he began his morning stretches. That was always the trouble with being a Fire Bender; they rose with the sun and there wasn't much to do until everyone else woke up.

So he continued to stretch himself out, feeling all of the laziness from the night slowly filtering out of him. Walking toward the basin in his room, Zuko filled it with water from a bucket Fat had previously provided. Cupping the cool water in his hands, Zuko splashed it over his face and on the back of his neck.

When he rose from the basin and evaporated the water from his body, he froze. Above the basin was a small mirror. He looked at himself for a moment. He looked as closely as he could, intent on analysing every single inch of himself. He could see the same jaw line. The same chin. The same brow. And the same eyes. The same as his father.

_You won't be him. Just remember what Katara said. He doesn't define me. He never did._

Ever since taking note of the resemblance between Sokka and his father a few days previously, Zuko had begun to think about what he himself would look like as he aged. He had never really considered his gene pool before and it scared him. He didn't want to be known as the man who reminded his nation so much of his cruel and oppressive father. In appearance and _especially _not in personality.

_I've slipped up before. Katara said so herself. What if one day, I go too far? What if I can't come back? What if I become Ozai?_

As the notion had slowly began to grow larger in his mind, Zuko had thought back to every father and son team he had encountered and searched for the resemblances.

Teo and his father had the same, bushy hair and grey eyes.  
Haru and his father were both broad and shared the same facial structure.  
Even his cousin, Leu Ten had shared the same kindly face and big sideburns as his Uncle!

Sighing, Zuko stepped away from the mirror, desperately trying not to think about how he might look like in ten years time. By the time he had found his way downstairs and into the small courtyard at the front of the house, Zuko had only come to one conclusion – now he was _never _going to grow a beard!

* * *

Finding the only available patch of grass he could in the courtyard, Zuko sat down. Of course, Katara had been paraphrasing when she had said to Toph that Master Piando had a large garden and a koi pond, but Zuko wished it were true none the less. When your house was built into the side of a volcano, there wasn't much room for loping, scented gardens and fish.

_No wonder Master Piando moved away. This place is just so repressive. _

Crossing his legs and closing his eyes, Zuko tried to centre himself, slowly breathing in and out. He imagined his inner flame shrinking and growing with each breath. The suns rays seemed to empower him, if only slightly. The heat it emitted pulsed through him in waves. Slowly, Zuko's mind began to clear and the swirling shapes of two koi fish, one black and one white, formed in his mind.

"Master Lee." a voice came from behind.

Zuko's concentration was immediately broken.  
He turned around, with his legs still crossed, intent on angrily confronting the person who had interrupted him. But when he saw that it was Fat, standing behind him with a pot of tea on a tray, he found he couldn't. There was something about the servant that seemed so calm and certain. Zuko fell victim to its influence.

They had agreed that whilst they were staying in the city, they would all be called by their false names, though only when outside. Mostly, it was in case anybody was listening in. But Zoke harboured a deep worry that they might be paid a visit from the Dai Lee. And that meant only one thing – Azula.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, unsure of exactly why Fat wanted to speak with him.

"I was wondering if you would perhaps care to share a pot of tea, sir." the old man replied. "Being the only Fire Bender of the house, I usually find it rather lonesome just after dawn, before the master has risen."

It only just occurred to Zuko that he was probably meditating in Fat's spot. It was after all, the only area of grass in the courtyard and directly in front of the suns influence. He felt a little guilty and accepted the mans offer.

Zuko moved over so that the old man could sit beside him. Fat placed the tray of tea in front of him on the grass and poured each of them a cup. The tempting scent of Jasmine wafted over Zuko and he couldn't help but take a refreshing sip.

"I'm sorry if I took your spot." he apologised, as the old man sipped his own cup of tea.

"It is no trouble, master Lee." he replied, looking straight ahead "It is indeed a calming place in which to meditate."

Zuko sipped at his tea, a little unsure of what to say, but perfectly content to sit and listen to the noises of the early morning. Fat seemed to be doing much the same, until he asked him an unexpected question.

"If it pleases Master Lee, I should like to ask you a question."

Zuko tried not to raise an eyebrow.

"Please, just call me Zu- uhm, Lee." he said, taking note of his mistake. "And of course you can. You and your Master have been very hospitable."

The old man nodded and cleared his throat. Zuko noticed that he never seemed to meet people's eyes. He also wondered if Fat had any intention of dropping the word 'Master' from his title.

"I should like to request that you do not speak to anyone of Master Piando's...problem, Master Lee. He has mastered much in his lifetime, but self-control has always seemed to pose a problem. I can assure you though, young Lee, that my Master is quite free of its influence now."

Zuko frowned. How had the old man known that he knew about Piando's secret?

"I won't say anything, Fat. But if Master Piando's...problem appears again and puts us at risk, then I'll have to take action. I can't let him put our mission at risk."

Fat remained silent for a moment, still staring blankly ahead at the view of the Merchant's Quarter. Zuko wondered if he had offended the loyal servant.

"I understand, Master Lee. You must do what is necessary to protect her."

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Uhm. Excuse me? Protect who?" Zuko stumbled stupidly.

The old man finally turned to face him. He was smiling; something that Zuko had not seen until now.

"You are perfectly aware of the lady in question, Master Lee. She is quite beautiful, sir. With a kindly face. You would do well to hold onto her, if I may say so."

Seeing Zuko's gawping expression, Fat chuckled and continued, oblivious to Zuko's astonishment.

"An experienced old man has eyes everywhere, Master Lee. But do not fret, sir. I shall not tell your secret if you do not tell of my Mater's."

Zuko quickly closed his mouth, realising that it was open. He wasn't given a chance to reply. The strange old man rose from his position on the grass, holding the mostly un-touched tray of tea in his hands. He smirked in an all-knowing fashion that reminded Zuko of his Uncle.

"Thank you for sharing your company and conversation, Master Lee. It is appreciated." Fat said, as if nothing had happened.

Zuko sat with brows creased and mouth slightly parted as he watched the strange and unnerving servant walk back up the path and into the house. He wondered if all the old men in the world acted so aloof and utterly baffling, or if it was just the ones that he knew.

* * *

Soon after Toph and Katara had woken up and enjoyed a light breakfast of rice cakes and soy sauce with Zuko, they were summoned by Master Piando.

As they stepped outside the house and into the courtyard, they were greeted by Hakoda and Sokka. Behind them was another ostrich-horse carriage, with Fat at the reins. Master Piando also stood by the carriage, with his hands tucked inside the sleeves of his robes. He looked solemn, as he usually did.

_It seems like all we do is say goodbye..._

Katara's face remained brave as she hugged both her father and her brother. Zuko could see what she was doing. She was trying to give them faith. She wanted to assure them that everything would be alright and that she would try everything in her power to see them together again.

Toph also said goodbye to Sokka, giving him another one of her tender punches on the arm. Sokka simply smiled one of his cheesy grins and gathered the unsuspecting Earth Bender in a big hug, bringing her feet up from the floor. She resisted, but Zuko could tell that she would miss Sokka as much as he would miss her.

"Ichiro, put me down, you dork! I can't see anything up here, ya know!"

Once again, Zuko was left feeling a little alienated. Everyone had connections and relationships between them. The only possible thing he had was the fact that he had spent the last few months tracking them endlessly and attacking them whenever possible.  
He still felt a little guilty for it, even after everything that had happened.

"Lee!"

Zuko couldn't help but feel a little surprised to hear Hakoda's voice calling him. He was still wary of the Water Tribe Chieftain's strange behaviour for the past few days. But he walked over regardless – it may very well have been the last time he was going to see him. Sokka and Katara were talking to Toph and Master Paindo. They paid them no mind as Hakoda took Zuko aside.

_What is all of this about? What could he possibly want to talk to me about?_

Hakoda's face was kindly as he spoke to Zuko, who in comparison, felt slightly awkward.

"Lee. Before you go, I would just like to tell you a few things."

Zuko braced himself for the worst, fearing that Hakoda would ask him exactly how he had allowed for himself and Katara to get captured. How he had put his only daughter at risk.

"I want to thank you, Lee. I have said nothing of it until now, but I can't help myself any longer. I want to thank you for all that you have done for my daughter and for my son. And for all that you have done for me."

It took almost all of Zuko's willpower not to let his good eyebrow fly up underneath his hairline. He had expected Hakoda to be angry or stern with him. He certainly hadn't expected for the Water ribe Chief to _thank him_.

Hakoda continued.

"You have sacrificed much to help us. You have put your own safety on the line many times, for both my son and for my daughter. They are all I have left now. I don't know how I could bare it if something were to happen to them." Zuko could see a sadness in Hakoda's eyes. "There are many things that I would like to do, to begin to repay you, Lee. But unfortunately, we don't have the time. Until then, my friend, when this war is over, I would like to ask you to become an honorary member of The Southern Water Tribe."

_What?_

Reaching for a sheath at his side, Hakoda pulled a dagger from his belt. It was a typical water Tribe design, made of rough turtle-seel-skin leather and hemmed with blue fabric. There was a dark stone set into the sheath that seemed to match the swirling colours of Katara's necklace. Hakoda held out the sheath in front of Zuko and drew the blade away from inside its cover.

It was nothing like his Uncle's old knife. This knife was slightly curved at the tip (much like Sokka's own Water Tribe sword) and the handle seemed to be made from some sort of black, sparkling substance. It was incredible.

"I give this to you, Prince Zuko, as a token of my appreciation, and in the hope that someday you shall accept my offer. This knife belonged to my father and his father before him. The hilt is made from black ice, found from the very heart of Southern Water Tribe land. No matter how hot it gets, it will never melt, but it will retain the sharpness and dexterity of the ice. It was infused with the particles from a fallen star and is the strongest known natural material on earth. The blade shall never break and will always remain by your side. Just as we shall always be. Just as you have."

Despite himself, Zuko couldn't help but let his mouth fall open. He was utterly dumbstruck. His brain seemed to be thinking of a thousand replies at once, but his mouth just seemed unable to form any of the words. He stared at Hakoda for a moment, his eyes fixed on him, unable to believe what he had just heard.

_I can't believe it. He can't be serious. Is this some sort of test? Am I failing?_

"A-an _honorary member?" _Zuko spluttered."But, sir, I-I haven't done anything other than my duty! I cannot accept this. I don't deserve your praise, though it is greatly appreciated. I did what I did to repay my own debt to the avatar, to both your son and daughter, and to the world."

It felt incredibly strange having to call Hakoda 'sir', but Zuko really had no idea how he should address him. It seemed as if life had turned upside-down. If somebody had told him that he would one day be offered a place in the Southern Water Tribe by the Chieftain _himself_, whilst helping the Avatar to fight his father, Zuko would have laughed in their face.

He looked up at the large and chiefly man, who was staring down at him intently.

"You deserve this, Zuko. You have proven more loyal and capable than any man I have ever met. You protected my family in their time of need. You have sacrificed everything to help us when the world is at its most dangerous. And you have made my daughter the happiest I have seen her in years."

_I have?_

Hakoda put the knife back in its sheath and held it out.

"You have earned this, Zuko."

Completely oblivious to the fact that Hakoda had forgotten their safety protocol by calling him by his real name for the past few minutes, Zuko took an inward breath. He reached out to take the knife and looked up at the Chieftain. His eyes seemed to be sparkling with something Zuko had only ever seen in Katara's.

"Sir. _Hakoda. _When this is over, when all of our worries no longer exist. I would be honoured to accept your offer." Zuko bowed low to the chief, feeling his eyes begin to prick. "Thank you."

Zuko rose and was immediately enveloped in a crushing bear-hug. He stood stock still for a moment as Hakoda embraced him. Hakoda towered above Zuko by at least five or six inches and his crushing hug was so unexpected, Zuko found that he didn't know how to react.  
But as Hakoda pulled away from him, almost as quickly as he had come, Zuko couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness and acceptance. The two men clasped arms and smiled at each other knowingly. Before Zuko turned back towards the carriage, Hakoda spoke once more with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, and Lee? Even though I never thought that I would see a Fire Nation Prince as my daughter's love-interest, I am glad that she has chosen wisely."

Zuko wasn't sure wether he should smile or cringe as he walked back to the carriage to meet the others.

_Well, that explains a lot of things..._

* * *

The short journey to the Three Embers Inn was a particularly interesting one for Zuko. He had to constantly fend off questions from Katara as to what her father had wanted to say to him.

"Was he telling you something stupid, like 'Take care of my little daughter?'"

"Why were you so long anyway?"

"You didn't make him angry, did you?"

Eventually, her questions became so frequent and irritating, that Zuko gave in and let her know what she wanted to know. He did however, leave out the fact that Hakoda knew what was going on between them.

When he had told her what Hakoda had proposed and showed her the knife, Katara's mouth fell open, just as his own had.

"He actually _gave _you his grandfathers knife? He asked you into the tribe? That knife is famous - it's the Black Ice Blade! Nobody had ever seen anything like it before. It is the only one in the world, they say. Nobody has been able to find black ice for almost a hundred years now! And the particles from a fallen star – it's almost like Sokka's space-sword. But they're so different! I can't believe he did that – it's just so un-heard of!"

Zuko was relieved to hear that Katara looked and sounded happy about the decision, even though it probably went against everything that her tribe stood for.  
Toph however, seemed mostly unimpressed.

"Yeah, yeah. So you got a fancy knife and you're going to live with penguins? Big whoop."

Katara seemed to scrunch up her face at Toph's reply. Zuko stopped himself from smiling. Their feud was almost amusing at times, though he hoped that they would work it out soon.

"Well, I think that it's amazing." Katara shot back. "It's completely unheard of."

Unsheathing his new knife, Zuko admired the quality of the blade. It was far superior to the knife he had taken from Chan, and even the one he had been given by his uncle. The blade was indeed the same deep grey colour as Sokka's space-sword and had glistening particles shimmering along the surface. This knife, however, was transparent and Zuko could see right through the blade, as if he were actually looking through _real_ ice! It was razor sharp and even though it was almost eighty-five years old, the knife still looked as if it had been forged the day before.

Turning it over in his hands, Zuko noticed that a small inscription sat at the bottom of the blade, just before the hilt. It reminded him of the one his uncle had given him.

"_I'll Follow You Home" _he read. He looked up at Katara. "What does that mean?"

"There's quite a long story behind it." she smiled. "It's all about my great-grandfather and how he came to make it. I'll have to tell you about it some other time – we're almost there now."

Zuko looked out of the carriage window, with his rice hat now firmly placed over his head. Katara was right. They were indeed nearing the East Side of the Merchant's Quarters.

_She must have been studying that map. _He thought.

He was certain that Katara didn't want to take any chances if they were discovered, after they had been stuck in the middle of nowhere after escaping from the Sila Vatra. She had probably tried to memorise the layout of the city and the location of Master Piando's house, in case they were spotted. Zuko thought this was a little pointless, considering that he knew almost every street and alleyway of the city anyway. It was after all, supposed to be his one day.

Looking back to his new and most valued posession, Zuko wondered at the superior craftsmanship of the new Black Ice Blade. He thought of how many obstacles it had overcome in its time. How many people's lives it had saved and how many others it had taken away.

Zuko was also curious as to the story behind it. He wasn't particularly familiar with Water Tribe folklore or legend. He wasn't even that sure of its history. If only he had been able to ask his Uncle. He had studied them himself, after all, and had developed the technique to re-direct lightning that had saved Zuko's life.

_Ill find you one day, Uncle. I'll get down on my knee's and beg for your forgiveness and you will see how I have changed. You'll see the man that I have become._

The carriage jutted to a halt, momentarily startling them. Toph however, was unaffected. She had been aware of where they were moving and when they were going to stop. She tittered when Zuko had to pull himself up from the floor of the carriage. The unexpected momentum had carried him onto the floor and onto Katara's feet.

"Man, Sparky. You're just as graceful as ever, aren't you?"

Zuko couldn't help but smile. The young Earth Bender was always able to bring out the best in him.  
Grabbing her ankle, Zuko hauled her down onto the floor of the carriage with him. She landed on her backside with an 'ooph!' and immediately started pummelling at his shoulders. They were light (or at least, light for Toph) and playful as Toph yelled at him, with a smile on her face.

"Sparky! You're such a dork! I swear, I'm going to put a crab in your bed tonight!"

Katara stuck her bottom lip out. She seemed as if she wanted to laugh along with both of them. But Zuko assumed that she was still a little wary of Toph's aggressive treatment of her for the last two days.

"Master Lee. Mistress Asami. Mistress Katsumi." Fat said regally as he opened the door to their carriage. He seemed a little taken aback for a moment, when he saw the scene of limbs, punches and the occasional curse word in front of him. "We, uhm, we have arrived."

After several seconds, Zuko, Katara and Toph all managed to manoeuvre themselves away from each other and out of the carriage. Zuko's good mood immediately shot back down into despair and embarrassment as he stood in front of the Three Embers Inn.

Katara seemed to flinch away from the very building that would soon become their home.

_Ugh! The East Side Merchant's District. Piando could have chosen the Noble's District. The Harbour. Even a weapons factory! Anywhere better than this._

The Three Embers Inn stood (barely) in front of them. It was a tiny, run-down two story building made of the most flimsy wood Zuko had ever seen. The outside support beams were beginning to rot and several panes of glass had been shattered in the top story windows, which had been uselessly boarded over. The downstairs windows were blacked out and they could hear the sounds of drunken laughter and distinguish the pungent smells of what Zuko desperately hoped was not more Opium.  
A sign creaked overhead, hanging directly above the door. It was of three interlinking flames, which were all black. On the dilapidated front door leading into the inn, someone had crudely scratched the words '_Ozai is law' and _'_Ba Sing Se? No way!'_.

"It's, uhm...really got character, huh?" Katara said feebly, trying to make the best of a bad situation, as she usually did.

"Face it, Sweetness." Toph grunted "This place is a dump."

Suddenly, the front door burst open to reveal the silhouette of its owner. After stepping out into the open and away from the thick, smokey darkness, they were approached by a scruffy-looking man, whose top-knot was askew and beard was in desperate need of trimming. He did not smile or even wave in greeting. He looked dirty and smelled a little strange.

The man simply walked up to Fat and they exchanged two round objects. Zuko caught the flash of white.

_Lotus tiles. They can't seriously have let _this _guy become a member!_

"I see you favour the White Lotus." the man grumbled.

"Those who do can always find a friend." Fat replied.

The two men nodded to each other in understanding. Katara had raised one eyebrow and her mouth slanted sideways. Toph just rubbed at the back of her neck and toed at the dirt with her foot. Zuko would have to explain The White Lotus Society to them both later.

Turning back to face the three of them, the scruffy (and rather smelly) man barked at them, gruffly, making Katara jump beside Zuko. He spoke rapidly and without pausing to allow them to even introduce themselves.

"My name is Fumio Asagi. You will do as I say without complaint, _when _I tell you to do it. You shall each work to pay for your boarding. You will be required to work from sunrise until sunset. You will each share a single room. I do not expect to hear any complaining. Whilst you are here, my word is law. Your work shall pay for your lodging, but you shall each be given three square meals a day. We only have cold water, so if you want a bath, it's freeze or nothing."

Fumio bowed his head to Fat, who bowed in turn. As he mounted the front seat of his carriage to return home, he also nodded to the three of them before flicking the reins of the ostrich-horse.

Fumio began to head for the front door and beckoned them to follow as he was enveloped back into the dark, musty Inn.

"Hurry up, you bunch of time-wasters. There's work to be done!"

Before following their new employer into the darkness, Katara looked at Zuko with an incredibly uncertain look.

"How does Master Piando know somebody like _that_?"

Zuko looked back at the shrinking form of Fat as the carriage sped up along the road and remembered their deal.

"No idea." he replied.

Toph strode forward confidently into the entrance to the Three Embers Inn.

"I dunno. I kinda like him. He's got attitude. I think that we're going to get on _very_ well."

* * *

**Author's Note : Awww, Hakoda has mad love for Zuko. :)**

**And now you'll be able to find out the story behind the title of the fic (and evidently the story behind the Black Ice Blade).**

**Hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. It was mostly a fill-in before the real action starts.**

**Oh, by the way, Fumio's name means 'literary/scholarly child'. This is of course meant to be sarcasm. His parents obviously didn't name him very well, lol.**


	9. The Tale Of Takutta and Nori

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Just a few things that I'd like to clear up from the last chapter.**

Anonymous reviewer, Katie pointed out that in Chapter Seven, I wrote that Zuko's scar was on the right side of his face. Though this is technically wrong, as his scar is on the left (my bad), the story was told from Katara's perspective. She was looking directly at him, and to her, the scar would have looked as if it were on the right side. So, sorry if that confused anybody else. It was just a mix up from perspective.

**I have to congratulate Seraph Of Darkness, who picked up on the subtle vibes linked to both Fat and Hakoda. Before leaving, Fat had said to Zuko, "An experienced old man has eyes everywhere" and I tried to convey this same philosophy when Hakoda beckoned Zuko over, but without being too obvious. So, well done to Seraph who made the connection and to all of you reviewers who managed to figure out Hakoda's strange behaviour towards Zuko and the reasons why – now you know.**

**Also, congrats to ChipFest, who noticed that The Black Ice Blade is a slight play on words from the critically acclaimed novel, 'Cavern Of Black Ice' by J.V.Jones. A damn good trilogy - any fantasy readers out there MUST go read it!**

**And finally, McKenna Marvin asked me exactly what relevance Teo plays in the story and exactly why he came with the gaang to the Fire Nation.  
No, he may not be a bender or a fighter, but Teo was chosen to come along with them because of his most defining characteristic – his intelligence.  
As we all know, Teo enjoys building and making things, much like his father. So, he has come to the Fire Nation along with the others to begin preparations for the comet. So mostly, he's helping to develop weapons and strategical manoeuvres for when they strike against Ozai.**

**Sokka and he should make a good team. Mad love for Teo and Sokka!**

* * *

They had immediately been put to work. Their new employer, Fumio had not given them much information about their duties, but just barked individual positions at them, pointing at each in turn.

"Tall girl – kitchen!"

"Blind kid – upstairs maintenance! Extra sheets and mops are in the cupboard, third door on the left!"

"Angry guy – waiting tables! Now all three of you – get to it!"

They had all tensed and glared intensely at the mans rudeness, but had gotten to work without complaint after putting their bags in their upstairs room.

"Ugh" Changing nasty old bedsheets!" Toph complained. "I jinxed myself!"

Zuko did not say a word, but had just scowled and crossed his arms.

Katara had tried to console Toph before they each split up to begin their work. She guessed that Toph's first assessment of Fumio hadn't been quite as accurate as she'd hoped. She had to constantly keep reminding herself to use their code names, just in case she were to give them all away.

"It's okay, Katsumi. He's probably just put you upstairs to enforce our stories. If someone see's you walking around confidently down here, they'll know that your a you-know-what."

The young girl had simply blown the bangs away from her face irritably and frowned.

"I'm not exactly a helpless little kid, _Sugar Queen_. I know how to do things by myself and I don't need anyone acting sympathetic around 'the little blind girl'."

Before Katara had been able to reply, Toph had stormed up the stairs to begin her work. Katara's mouth was left hanging open in mid-sentence. She closed it again and sighed.

_Why is Toph being so mean? What have I done to make her so angry?_

Zuko's arms were still crossed, but his frown had turned into a look of embarrassed dread. He sighed heavily and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Ugh! This is just like Ba Sing Se all over again. I better not have to wear an apron!"

But Zuko's wishes went unanswered. Katara tried not to giggle when she saw him in a long red apron, with the Three Embers Inn insignia on it. His cheeks turned red and he scowled at her. Katara immediately swept the smirk from her face.

"It, uh...it suits you, Lee."

Grabbing a notebook and storming past her into the dark and dingy dining area, Zuko simply grumbled a reply before turning the corner and out of sight.

"This is ridiculous."

Katara hadn't been expecting much when she entered the kitchen, but the filth and clutter inside was almost overwhelming. Everywhere she looked, there were dirty dishes and spilled sauces or spices. The sink was stacked so high with cutlery that it looked like a slanting tower. Katara worried that they would fall out and smash onto the floor.  
The room was filled with dark smoke and she found herself rubbing continually at her irritated eyes. Her Gran-o-vision did not take kindly to the clouded air, as they were still bruised and vulnerable and she found it difficult to manoeuvre through the tiny, filthy kitchen. The roof of the kitchen was dirty and dark from the smoke. Katara thought that they looked similar to the same blotches on Master Piando's ceiling.

_Great. _

She was greeted by the kitchen chef, though not happily. The stout young man couldn't have been much older than Zuko, but he looked as if he were years older. His dark, greasy hair hung loose over his shoulders and he desperately needed a shave. He also wore a red apron, but with a red bandana on his head, declaring him the head of the kitchen. He was covered in some sort of sauce and was slowly stirring a pot of something particularly spicy smelling. There was smoke billowing from the pot, but the chef didn't seem to notice.

The young man did not even introduce himself. Instead, he barked impatiently at Katara and pointed at the seemingly endless tower of dishes stacked in the sink and along every surface.

"You, new girl! You'll be cleaning the dishes. Be quick about it and don't complain! We don't need them to be spotless, just clean enough to put more food back on. Now get to it!"

Katara visibly relaxed her muscles when her sour new boss turned back to stirring the slowly smoking pot. It seemed as if everyone who worked at the Three Embers Inn was cranky, rude and didn't enjoy their jobs.

_Me being one of them. _She thought as she headed towards the stack of dirty dishes, wondering where on earth she should begin.

Katara had been cleaning dishes for almost two hours. She had no idea why she used to complain about having to do the dishes at the Western Air Temple. At least there, she could use her bending and do it in half the time. But Katara had no idea wether the chef was also aware of their 'situation' and decided it was best not to risk their cover being blown. So, she took up the tedious task of washing every single pot and pan by hand. There were no rags of scrubbing brushes to help her remove the built on filth, so she had to use her fingernails to try to prise away the baked-on food.

It was a grotesque task and made Katara shiver at the thought of all of the disgusting food and germs now living under her fingernails.

Every now and then, Zuko would come into the kitchen to pick up or deliver an order. After almost four hours of work, he seemed to be a bit unsteady on his feet. He kept coughing and rubbing at his eyes. Katara wondered what on earth was taking place in the main dining room to make him act so strangely.

_Must be all of the smoke. What _is _in that pot, anyway? Is it supposed to be doing that?_

Whenever Katara managed to take down the mountain of dishes to a more manageable level, Zuko would bring in handfuls more and dump them beside her on the counter. So, she would clean, dry, Zuko would bring her more and the entire disgusting process would begin all over again.

It was a disheartening job, but Katara didn't see how she had any other choice.

* * *

It seemed that all Katara knew for the remainder of the morning and afternoon was dirty dishes and how to clean them without being too thorough. She was beginning to get a headache from the lack of oxygen in the air and her eyes itched from the constant ebb of smoke that billowed from the chef's ever-present pot.

Several times, she attempted to strike up conversation with the chef. But to no avail. He would either bark at her to get on with her work or just ignore her completely. No matter what other food the grumpy chef was preparing, there was always an ever-present pot of smoking sauce. It seemed to be incredibly popular and he was continually slopping endless helpings of it onto each dish and then, making more.

_I can't take much more of this. My fingers look like sea prunes, I can barely breathe and I feel disgusting._

There was a whistle built into the side of the kitchen, with a long pipe leading up into the ceiling above. Katara had been wondering exactly what it was for, when a large gust of steam blew through it from upstairs and sounded the piercing whistle. Katara jumped and almost dropped one of the filthy dishes she was holding.

"That's it. End of your shift." the chef grumbled, taking the smoking pot away from the fire, which he immediately extinguished with a flick of his finger. "Get your friend. Your food's upstairs."

_Thank the spirits! _

Katara felt so relieved, that for a moment, she could have run up to the angry chef and hugged him. Placing the dish she was cleaning back into the filthy dishwater, Katara dried her hands and walked out of the door and into the main dining area to get Zuko.

She almost choked to death when she entered the room. There were thick clouds of foul-smelling smoke everywhere and it was almost pitch black inside, lit only by two or three candles on each table. The smell was overpowering as Katara tried to search the room for Zuko.

Of course, this was difficult for her Gran-o-vision and it took her several minutes of aimless wandering before she found him.

The old and scary looking men and women at each table gawped at her as she walked past. Some of the men leered at her and whistled. Katara bit her lip and tried not to shiver with repulsion. Several of the men were smoking from long, slender pipes and blowing rings of smoke up and into the air. She found Zuko collecting glasses near the back of the room. He was beginning to look a little pale and was swaying lightly on his feet.

"Lee?" Katara coughed, placing a hand on his shoulder "Lee, we can stop. Work's over. We can go upstairs now."

His reactions were slow, as he looked at her through clouded eyes. Obviously, the smoke was beginning to get to him.

_What's wrong with him? And what's that awful smell?_

He nodded dumbly and followed her back into the kitchen to place the dishes onto the counter. They turned at a separate door, trying to remember their way back upstairs. When they found their way back into their room, Toph was sitting on the bed and munching on a rice cake. She was covered from head to toe in filth and soot. Even for the usually grubby Earth Bender, Katara found it difficult to tell where skin began and dirt stopped.

Katara was still horrified to see that there was only the one bed between the three of them. She had no idea how they were going to make a compromise for this one. The room they had been given was cramped and small. Apart from the bed, there was a single dresser that stood next to a seperate door, leading to a washroom.

When Toph felt them come in, her eyes widened.

"Woah! You guys stink! What's that smell? It's gross!"

Her previous apprehension from the past few days seemed to vanish when she noticed that Zuko was acting strangely. Her usually confident voice seemed to waver slightly as she spoke. She was obviously worried, though she tried not to show it.

"Katara? What's wrong with Zuko? Is he okay?"

Katara put her hands in front of her and waved them, trying to bid Toph to stick to their safety rules. It was a moment before she realised that Toph couldn't see her, so she explained instead.

"_Katsumi_, remember to stick to the plan, okay?"

Toph stuck her bottom lip and, but said nothing else about it. Stepping from behind Katara, Zuko walked over to the bed and slumped down, sprawling himself out on the sheets. He rubbed at his red and puffy eyes, groaning.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Katara sighed worriedly, looking at Zuko. "He just seems really slow and...not all there."

"He smells weird." Toph replied. "You just smell of smoke, but I don't know what he's covered in. What job was he doing?"

"Waiting tables." Katara answered. "But it was really smokey and disgusting in there."

Zuko clutched at his head and groaned from where he was lying on the bed. Katara looked down on him, feeling confused and a little worried.

"My eyes hurt." he mumbled from underneath his hands.

_At least he's talking sense. He could be talking about turtleducks again..._

Trying to snap Zuko out of his strange mood, she picked up the two platters of food that had been left for them from atop the dresser. There wasn't much there, but Katara was so hungry, that she would even eat dirt if she had to.

Taking a place on the bed next to Zuko, with Toph on his other side, Katara waited for him to sit up. At the mere sight of food, Zuko seemed to perk up. Raising himself up, with his back resting against the wall, he began to devour the platter of food as if it were his last.  
Katara wasn't sure that she'd seen Zuko eat so much in the entire time she had known him. He never seemed to have much of an appetite and usually only managed to nibble at half of his portions.

"Woah, slow down, Sparky." Toph joked, also trying to lighten their worry. "You keep going like that and you're going to end up like your grandpa!"

Between mouthfuls of noodles, Zuko managed a half glance at Toph. His tone sounded slight and wavering, as if he barely understood what she was saying to him and didn't much care either way.

"He's not my grandpa, Monkey Face. He's my uncle. And he is the most honourable man I have ever known."

Katara saw Toph frown a little. Zuko didn't seem to realise that Toph hadn't questioned his uncles honour. She shrugged warily and took a tentative bite from her ricecake.

They ate in silence. Zuko finished much faster than they did. He picked at every single grain of rice left on the platter and scooped up the remaining slops of sauce with his finger. He even went as far as to likc the plate clean!

_And he said that bending my sweat was disgusting. Talk about bad table manners..._

Katara wondered what had caused him to act so strangely. There was nothing particularly off with him. He didn't seem ill. He still functioned properly - just much slower. It most definitely was not the alert and confident Zuko that Katara knew so well.

She tried to think of the cause. Perhaps he was nervous about heir mission or just tired from their long day? Had he hit his head? Was he angry about something?

Whatever the cause, Katara desperately hoped that Zuko would recover from his strange attitude soon. They had to begin their surveillance of the Sila Vatra's base soon. And sunset was approaching fast.

* * *

It had taken almost an hour for Zuko's strange mood to abate. Most of the time, he had remained silent, only ever speaking when spoken to – and even then, his replies were short and a little strange.

"You think they serve cactus juice here or something?" Toph had asked Katara before they had set off to begin their observations.

Luckily, Zuko was either too introverted to hear them, or just didn't know exactly what they had meant when they recalled the last time they had encountered the effects of 'Cactus Juice'. Although Katara had been a little worried about Zuko, she was also rather relieved that she and Toph had been able to share a conversation without any hostile remarks. It was as if they had both bonded over their worry for Zuko. Though they weren't being particaularly friendly to each other, they were able to tolerate it. It was short-lived, however. By the time they set out for their vantage point to begin their observations, and the strange mood Zuko was in began to fade, Toph was just as distant and hostile as before.

"Hey, Princess." she had said, as they made 'camp' to begin their night of spying. "Down in front, I can't see the place."

"Oh, sorry, Toph. I didn't-"

Katara only then realised that the Earth Bender was mocking her, as she meant to move over. She scowled, but was also glad that Toph wasn't able to see her.

"Haha, Toph. Very funny." she replied sarcastically, her tone dry.

Toph had just beamed at her with a smug attitude. Katara felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

_This is starting to get out of hand. Maybe I should talk to her..._

The Sila Vatra's main base of operation was, luckily, directly below the wall of the volcano circling the city. As they made their way across the Eastern District, Toph had insisted on holding Zuko's hand. She said it was to keep up her 'helpless blind girl' story. But Katara couldn't help but feel annoyed. She knew that Toph had a bit of a crush on Zuko, but unfortunately, there wasn't a whole lot Katara could do about it.  
They had crept around the perimeter of the Sila Vatra base as inconspicuously as they could, before realising that Piando had been correct – there didn't seem to be anyone or anything inside. So, they had decided to play the waiting game.

They had snuck into a side alley and climbed upwards as far as they could up the steep, winding trails of the volcano wall. When they could go no further, Toph (as silently and slowly as she could) had used her Earth Bending to create a small ledge that jutted out from the wall. It was here that they had made their 'camp' and began their close watch over the large, black building below. The ledge was tiny. It had to be, just in case they were spotted. There was just about enough room to fit all of them on there without any risk of accidentally pushing each other off.

They hadn't been able to reach particularly high up the volcano wall. For the first twenty minutes of the climb, they had used a koala-sheep herders trail to get as high as possible. But the trail only took them so far, and they hadn't wanted to risk using any more Earth Bending whilst in plain sight of the capital. They were only about a hundred and fifty feet up, which brought them to just below the half-way point of the Sila Vatra's building. Katara had worried that they would be spotted, but the dim light had certainly helped their cover. But it hadn't helped Katara's poor night vision.

_Black building. Slowly blackening sky. Black rock. Great idea, Sokka. Lets just temporarily blind ourselves so that we don't get any trouble. Then when the _real _trouble comes, we'll have no chance!_

Katara chewed on her stick of ginger tentatively. They had all been sitting in silence for almost two hours. The sky was now dark and the moon was partially covered by several menacing clouds. But she was still thankful for the thousands of tiny street lights below, which gave her something to concentrate on.

"Can you feel anything yet, Toph?" Zuko asked.

Both girls darted their heads around to look at him. It had been hours since he had spoken, but his head finally seemed to have cleared. His eyes (or what Katara could make of them in the darkness) seemed clouded over. She suspected that they were red raw, as he continually rubbed at them.

"Nope. 'Fraid not, Sparky." Toph replied. Her tone seemed a little happier for hearing him speak again. "All that's come even _close_ in the past hour was some old guy and a cabbage merchant. Glad to see you're feeling better though. You were acting weird."

Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck, as he always did in an awkward or embarrassing situation.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"What was wrong with you, Zuko?" Katara asked, desperately glad that he was feeling alright. "You were acting so strangely."

He did not meet her gaze, but instead stared down over the edge of the earth ledge. Many of the street lanterns were being extinguished and it was difficult to tell where everything was. Katara suspected that Zuko was having a similar problem with his red, itchy eyes.

"It was nothing. Just a headache."

Katara wasn't convinced.

"I can tell you're lying..." Toph chided. "It's the truth or nothin'."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably on the ledge, dangling his feet. For a horrifying minute, Katara thought that he was considering wether or not to jump off.

"It's nothing to worry about." he stated, blankly. "I just didn't feel too good, that's all."

Katara looked behind her at her usually confident friend, whose blind eyes were staring directly ahead. A small frown crinkled her brow, underneath the long bangs that covered her eyes,

"Well, you're kinda telling the truth...but there's still something you're not telling us, Sparky."

Zuko crossed his arms over and drew his legs up to his chest defensively. Huffily, he rested his chin on his arms. He was frowning.

"Look, can we just drop it, okay? It's not important and it doesn't matter anyway!"

_For a minute there, he sounded like the old Zuko..._

Katara tried to change the subject. She knew perfectly well that they still had a long wait ahead of them and she certainly didn't want it to be spent in awkward and boring silence.

"_So_...how about that Fumio guy? Complete jerk, right? I mean, what's _his_ problem?"

But she was greeted by silence. Zuko slapped his forehead and grumbled. Toph just played with the dirt, drawing wobbly circles in it with her finger. Trying not to lose faith, Katara tried again.

"Does anybody miss Momo? I know I do."

Again, there was silence. Toph coughed. Zuko began to massage his temples with one hand.

_Fine._

Katara stuck her bottom lip out and assumed a position similar to Zuko's.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

Nobody looked at each other as they replied.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best idea. We're all tried and cranky. Two of us are practically blind and one actually _**is** _blind. We're stuck on a cramped earth ledge halfway up a volcano with nothing to do and I really need to go to the bathroom._

Katara's boredom had begun taking over. Another hour had passed in silence and still, there had been no activity inside or outside the Sila Vatra's black and empty base. It seemed that Sokka's plan to keep them paired together hadn't been very well thought. Toph and Zuko were stubborn, hard-headed and quick to anger, whilst Katara was too sensitive and impatient.

All in all, it hadn't been the best decision.

Remembering something that she had promised earlier that day, Katara attempted one last time to bring them all out of their grumpy slump.

"Zuko? You still want to hear that story"

He turned his head away from the large block tower in front of him to face her. He had been sat in the same position for hours and Katara wondered exactly how his limbs hadn't fallen asleep.

"What story?"

"The story behind The Black Ice Blade." Katara answered, pointing at the hilt of the knife, hanging from Zuko's belt. "You wanted to know about it, right? And it's something to talk about until the Sila Vatra show up."

"Okay."

He shrugged, as if he didn't care. But even with her terrible Gran-o-vision Katara could see the interest gleaming in his eyes. He definitely wanted to know.

"What about you, Toph?" Katara asked, craning her neck behind her to ask the Earth Bender. "You want to hear some Water Tribe folklore?"

Toph also shrugged her shoulders as she fingered a pebble between thumb and forefinger.

"Sure. Not like there's anything else to do."

Smiling to herself, Katara positioned her body so that she was facing both Top and Zuko, but still had a good view of the Sila Vatra building (or at least, as good a view as her Gran-o-vision would allow). She cleared her throat readily. She had always prided herself in her story telling abilities.

_Here we go then._

_"Many years ago, just after the beginning of the war, when the Air Nomad's had been wiped out by Sozin's Comet, the world was in disarray. Many people panicked. Others did nothing in their ignorance, convinced that they would never fall prey to the Fire Nation.  
My great-grandfather, Takutta, was one of these people."_

Though she hated to admit her grandfather's folly, Katara knew that it was relevant to the story.

_"Takutta lived in the Northern Water Tribe, but had come to the South Pole to trade his wares as a blacksmith and to visit his kin. With him, he brought his beautiful wife, Nori. They stayed for many weeks, but did not heed the tales of the Fire Nation's cruelty. They didn't worry or prepare. They thought that they were safe behind their icy walls."_

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Zuko flinch.

_"But one day, the Fire Nation came. There was a raid. Despite their numbers, my tribe was quickly overpowered and slowly, the great ice city began to fall to ruin.  
Takutta and his wife Nori had taken refuge at the Southern side of the city, for neither of them were benders or warriors. There was a small alcove behind the city walls and for two days, it provided them protection and shelter. But when the city finally fell and the clans dispersed, there was nothing else that they could do.  
The Fire Nation launched one final attack and a great shattering blow tore the city apart.  
The cave split open and collapsed, leaving my great-grandfather on a single floating raft of ice. My great-grandmother, Nori screamed and pleaded as the final survivors from the raid tried to carry her away to safety and away from her husband. But there was nothing anyone could do as my great-grandfather floated away out to sea.  
Before the remaining Water Tribe warriors carried Nori away into the intricate tunnels built underneath the city to escape, Takutta managed to yell to her. Before he floated out of sight, the Water Tribesmen heard him cry out; 'I'll follow you home, Nori. I'll follow you home'."_

Although it saddened Katara to repeat the story, she was pleased to see that she had both Zuko and Toph's full attention. Both were now staring intently at her, with their bodies alert and stiff. So, still she continued her tale.

_"For days, Takutta drifted out into the ocean on the raft of ice. He grew tired and hungry, unable to hunt without his spear and unable to drink the potent water from the sea. Stricken from hunger and grief, he fell into a deep slumber.  
If it weren't for the warmer air currents away from the mainland, it was likely that he would have died from hypothermia. But one day, a great shuddering woke him. He had drifted back to the mainland and caught up against a glacier. My great-grandfather didn't know where he was or how far away from the city. But he made his way slowly back towards the city and to his love, living off melted ice and burying himself in snow to keep out the cold.  
He used the stars to navigate himself back to the Southern Water Tribe city, but when he got there, he found nothing. Everyone he had ever known or loved in the Southern Tribe had either been captured, killed or had escaped."_

She tried to keep her voice under control as the last line escaped her lips. She knew full well the pain and suffering that her great-grandfather must have had to endure. She too had seen the horrifying results of war.

_"He wept for three days, swallowed entirely by his grief. He cursed the Gods for bringing such shame upon him and cursing himself for being so blind. But he regained his courage and stole through the now empty city, looking for food.  
When the dusk ended and the moon hung in the sky, my grandfather found his way into the palace. But, he found something that he had not expected. An enormous crack in the ice, spreading from one end of the palace to the other, where the Fire Nation had launched its final killing blow. They had split the palace in half."_

Zuko squirmed in place and avoided looking at her. Katara felt a little guilt for putting so much emphasis on the Fire Nation, but he knew all too well the full extent of the Fire Nation's cruelty.

_"Late into the night, as my grandfather was organising his final provisions to leave the city, the sky lit up above him. He could see an infinite light, with a sparkling tail. It hurtled towards the centre of the palace, faster and faster. When it drove into the ice, the entire structure shook and cracked. But Takutta was unharmed and he ran to see what had caused such colossal damage.  
He reached the centre of the abandoned palace, where the dark crack ran. He could see that the blazing object in the sky had hurtled into the crack. Much of the ice was melting from the heat and the edges of the palace walls were black with soot. When he looked into the great chasm, he could see something at the very bottom, glistening and sparkling.  
His curiosity overcame his fear, and he began to make the descent down and into the crack. It was a long and treacherous climb, but when he reached the bottom, my grandfather saw something that no other eyes had seen before."_

Katara paused dramatically. She tried not to smile, seeing that even Toph seemed to be longing to hear the rest of the story.

_"What my grandfather saw was Black Ice. It sparkled and gleamed at the bottom of the chasm, a great circle embedded into the rest of the normal blue ice. He saw that the object that had shaken the palace so roughly was in fact a meteorite. It was lodged into the depths of the ice – too far for Takutta to reach, but in its path, it had left a brilliant trail of the most blackened, glistening ice.  
__For almost an entire day and night, my grandfather worked at the ice, picking away at the surrounding, desperate to dislodge the Black Ice. When finally he did, he found that it was the most intriguing thing he had ever seen. It was exactly like ice in almost every way, but Takutta found that the ice was as warm as skin and no matter how hard he tried, he could not break it."_

Katara took a breath and swallowed. It was a little eerie, seeing her friends staring at her so fully and intently.

_"So, he climbed back up through the chasm to the palace. When he emerged, he saw that it was a full moon. Suddenly, Takutta was filled with an almighty determination. He claimed that he had seen the God's in the stars and that they had given him a message. He would return to the Northern Water Tribe. He would travel to the other side of the world. And he would find my great-grandmother.  
__He worked for four long days, using any remaining blacksmiths equipment he could find. The Black Ice would not break, but it would shape. When finally, my great-grandfather held up his work to the God's in offering, he claimed that he would fulfil his promise, or die trying.  
With a small circular necklace made from the Black Ice and his new-found inspiration, Takutta walked away from the Southern Water Tribe city and began the long journey home. Before he did, he carved that message into the blade, so that he never forgot his promise. To the God's. To himself. And to Nori."_

Zuko unsheathed the blade and tilted it, so that the moonlight lit up the carvings in the ice. They looked as fresh and new as if they had been carved the day before.

"_I'll follow you home_" he quoted, fingering at the letters on the blade.

Toph fidgeted in her spot, unable to control her impatience. All of her hostility towards Katara the past few days seemed to disappear in her eagerness.

"Come on, Katara! What happened? Did he get home alright? Did he find Nori?"

Katara couldn't help but feel a little smug. Finally, someone wanted to listen to her. Someone wanted to talk. But she couldn't leave her friend in the dark much longer, so she gave in torturing the Earth Bender with her silence.

_I'm too nice for my own good._

_"Takutta travelled the world, searching for Nori and trying to find his way back home. Many people were kind to him and many were not. Many times, he was attacked by Fire Nation soldiers. But he forgot his old, cowardly ways and held onto the promise he had made to himself and to my grandmother.  
The knife was his only possession and he depended on it as if he were holding the universe in his hands. It took him almost two years to find his way back home to the Northern Water Tribe. It was untouched by the Fire Nation and just as he remembered it.  
Many cried when they saw him return. Many thought he was a spirit. But he was welcomed back as a true hero and his story told across the globe."_

_And rightfully so..._

_"When he finally found Nori, she wept in his arms, cursing him for ever leaving her, but never once letting go of him. On the third day after his return, he presented my grandmother with a betrothal necklace carved from the Black Ice. She accepted and they were married. Soon, my grandfather was born and they both lived long and fruitful lives. But my great-grandfather never forgot his promise and kept the Black Ice Blade with him always.  
When he died, it was passed down from generation to generation. Many people tried to steal it or claim it as their own. They all wanted the blade that had saved one single man from complete and total destruction."_

For a minute, nobody spoke. Toph's mouth was open and Zuko looked down at the blade, wondering at it. His fingers never left the surface.

"Wow, Katara." Toph whispered in awe. It was the first time Toph had called her by name in quite a while. "That's amazing."

Only then did Katara allow herself to grin. She was proud of her heritage and was glad that her friends appreciated the struggle her great-grandfather had to endure.

"What happened to Nori's necklace?" Zuko asked. "Shouldn't you have inherited it, instead of your mother's necklace?"

Katara sighed. She had often wondered that herself, many a time.

"If only I knew. Nobody seems to know what happened to Nori's necklace. It seemed to just...disappear."

_I bet that it was beautiful..._

Zuko's eyes met hers in the darkness and a little chill went up her spine. There was something inside his gaze that she hadn't seen before. Something she couldn't quite understand.

"Katara. Do you think that-"

"Guys! Keep it down." Toph hissed in a whisper. She pointed down from their ledge, into the street, where a figure clad in black walked up to the Sila Vatra's building and rapped on the door. "We've got company."

* * *

**Author's Note : Well, there you have it! The tale of the Black Ice Blade. This chapter almost damn near killed me, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry I've taken so long to update. I have no amazing, legitimate reasons for doing so. I just got a little lazy and real-life stuff kept getting in the way. I feel a bit guilty now for keeping you all in the dark for so long. So, I made this chapter longer than any other ones that I've written so far. 6000 words doesn't sound like a lot, but when you're writing a story, it really is.**

**I will officially give a cookie to anyone who can guess why Zuko was acting so weird. Sounds like a pretty nasty place to work, really. Glad I'm not old enough to work in a pub lol.**


	10. Zuko's Nightmare

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Congratulations to everyone who guessed why Zuko was acting so strangely. For those of you who didn't guess, I'll tell you anyway. Zuko was acting strangely because...he was stoned. XD**

**He was, after all, waiting tables in a small space that was constantly filled with Opium smoke. There were a few clues. Like the itchy eyes, him getting the munchies and then refusing to tell Katara and Toph because he had promised not to tell Master Piando's secret.**

**And many of you have also been wondering what happened to Nori's Black Ice betrothal necklace. Well, you will soon find out. It plays a more important role in the story than you think.**

**Finally, all of you wondering who Toph has a crush on – now you get to find out. This chapter is for those people.**

* * *

Zuko was immediately alert. He quietly slid the Black Ice Blade back into its sheath, in case the gleam on its surface caught any unwanted attention.

He followed Toph's pointed finger down to the person clad in black at the base of the Sila Vatra's building.

_About time..._

Although he was tired, hungry and stiff, Zuko was simply glad to be back in the right frame of mind again. His head pounded and his eyes constantly itched, but it was definitely an improvement. When they returned to the Three Embers Inn, Zuko would have to talk to Fumio and try to get a position somewhere else. There was no way he was going to be able to function properly if he was incapacitated all the time.

_Piando could have put us anywhere! Why did he have to choose the Eastern District?_

Although he had promised to keep Master Piando's shameful secret to himself, Zuko most definitely did not want to get addicted to Opium, whilst working in the smokey dining area. The slow and distorted workings of both his body and mind had worried Zuko immensely. If he was going to be able to protect Katara and Toph, he would have to find a different job somewhere else within the Three Embers Inn.

They all looked down from their vantage point on the volcano wall, trying to glimpse any clues as to the intentions of the man below. At first, Zuko had wondered if it was just another pedestrian, but the black clothing had been an instant give-away. It was the trademark of the Sila Vatra, though it was only known to the royal family and victims.

The black-clad man walked up to a door at the side of the building, directly below where Zuko, Katara and Toph sat. They had a good view, but Zuko found it difficult to keep a direct track of the mans movements. His eyes kept itching and were red and puffy. He would rub at them every few minutes, hoping to momentarily clear them. He knew that Katara was also having trouble seeing in the dark, after her display of Eyeball Bending.

_Great. Two partially blind people and one who actually is blind! How is this ever going to work?_

The man rapped on the great iron door loudly, ringing throughout the city. It was a wonder that nobody seemed to notice. Perhaps they already knew. Perhaps they were just scared.

A small panel in the top of the door slid open, in front of the man standing before it. Zuko suspected there were a pair of beady eyes looking out of it. Zuko was relieved when s small source of light flooded from behind the panel and he found it easier to see the figure in the darkness, his puffy eyes guided by the small glimpse of light.

"Toph." he whispered, as carefully as he could, without taking his eyes away from the man. "Any idea what they're saying?"

He could feel the movement behind him as Toph placed her palm face down against the stone ledge. She waited for a few seconds before replying, though it seemed much longer to Zuko.

"I don't know." she whispered back "Either they aren't talking or I just can't hear them."

Zuko kept a close eye on both men, straining his eyes in the darkness, intent on picking up anything that he could. It seemed as though the man below wasn't saying anything to the other standing beyond the door and behind the panel, but the other way around.

Unexpectedly, the man began to remove one of his hand-wraps. There was something underneath it. The man held the back of his palm up towards the light filtering through the panel in the door.

Squinting his eyes and leaning as far off the ledge of rock as he could, Zuko tried to get a better look at exactly what was happening. It was then that he saw it.

_The tattoo. The mark of the Sila Vatra._

And indeed, tattooed on the back of the mans hand, was the same mark he had seen on Chan. The eye with trailing flames above the lids was illuminated only briefly before the man lowered his hand away from the only source of light and it once again disappeared into the darkness. The panel in front of him was closed and the door opened. Zuko tried to see exactly who was on the other end of the door, but it opened at an angle where he could see nothing. The man stepped inside and the door was instantly closed behind him, the light snuffed out along with it.

* * *

Each of them remained silent and stock still for almost a full thirty minutes, watching and waiting. But nothing happened. Nothing moved and they couldn't pick up on any more activity. Several dim lights were lit behind the blacked out windows of the large building, but mostly, the Sila Vatra remained silent.

Zuko suspected that it was likely they wouldn't see any more activity that night, no matter how much longer they waited. What he wanted to know was why they had only seen one member of the Sila Vatra enter through the main door. Surely there were other members inside? And if there were, how had they gotten there without once being seen?

"I guess that's it." Katara said into the darkness. Her voice conveyed exactly what they were all feeling – disappointment.

Zuko sighed, lying on his back, flat on the stone ledge.

_I guess that's it._

"Why haven't we seen anybody else yet?" Zuko asked, feeling extremely agitated. "There must be more than two people in there! The Sila Vatra are supposed to be just over two hundred in number. Why haven't we seen anybody else?"

His headache throbbed behind his itching eyes, not helping to improve Zuko's mood. He had an overwhelming urge to launch a rock at the building, in the chance that something would happen.

"There's more than two people in there, Sparky." Toph replied dryly. Zuko seemed to have temporarily forgotten that Toph could feel the entire structure and the people inside it. He felt a little guilty for forgetting her.

_Ugh! How could I forget that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"How many?" Katara asked. "And why haven't we seen them yet?"

Toph grunted and rolled her eyes. She seemed to have realised that both Zuko and Katara had temporarily forgotten about her and exactly why she was with them on this mission. Zuko felt a guilty pang in his stomach. He had been too busy in his own thoughts and consumed by his bad mood.

"It's just like Grumpy Pants said." Toph replied to Katara and pointing at Zuko.

_Grumpy Pants? Great. Knowing Toph, that name's going to stick..._

"There are at least a hundred and twenty people in there." Toph continued. Her face looked grim. "There's lots of metal and something else. I can't really tell what it is, but it seems pretty interesting to whoever's in there." She looked at Katara "And as for your question, which is a pretty obvious one by the way -"

Katara frowned.

"- there's loads of tunnels underneath the ground, all leading into the building. They spread out all the way through the city! My guess is that most of the members don't want to be seen going in or coming out."

Toph's eyes seemed to sadden a little as she turned to Zuko. His heart momentarily stopped. He knew what Toph was going to say even before she uttered the words.

"Zuko, there's...there's a tunnel leading up to the palace."

_No...not that. Anything but that!_

He rubbed at the back of his neck and placed a heavy hand over his eyes. His headache was beginning to form into a full-blown migraine and he was utterly exhausted. He calculated that it was at least five hours until dawn, judging by his inner flame.

"Do you think it's...Azula?" Katara asked. Her eyes kept to the floor and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know." Zuko replied from behind his hand "But I pray to the spirits that it isn't."

* * *

_Zuko could hear screaming. It was filled with fitful rage and despair all at the same time.  
But wherever he looked, he couldn't find the source of the screaming._

_All he knew was darkness and the terrifying screaming. It got louder and louder. It sounded as if somebody was being tortured._

_He looked all around him, but saw nothing. He was alone. In a dark and empty void.  
__His head began to ring.  
There was a metallic smell hanging in the air and he sank down to his haunches, the piercing shriek causing his to clasp his hands over his ears._

"_Hello?" he called desperately into the darkness. "Is somebody hurt? Where are you?"_

_But the still wailing continued. It rang in his ears and all around him. Everything seemed to be consumed by the chilling screams and the overpowering smell of metal. _

_Taking his hands away from his ears, Zuko saw that his hands were covered in blood. His blood._

_The shrieking continued._

"_Somebody _help me_!"_

_He screamed the last two words in horror, as if he could feel the rising panic in the call of the screams. He knew somebody was dying, but he couldn't find them. He couldn't help them._

_Suddenly, the shrieking stopped, cut off by the sound of scraping._

_Zuko got back up to his feet. He looked back down at his bloodied hands in the new, eerie silence._

"_Is this my blood?" he asked himself, without any emotion "Or is it theirs?"_

_Blood rained from above. It splattered gently against Zuko's body, almost like real rain. He expected it to be warm. But it was cold. Ice cold. They stung at his skin as they rained down like bullets. He held his palms out, catching it and letting it slip between his fingers. He ignored the cold and the stinging pain as each pelting drop hit him._

"_Just red water. Just red water. Just red water."_

_But he did not believe in his own words. The same words he had said to Katara all those weeks ago._

_The droplets of blood fizzled out as they hit the dark floor beneath him and burst into smaller particles, floating up into the air. The Blood Mist had returned._

_With blank and horrified eyes, Zuko watched a figure begin to form through the Blood Mist. It walked towards him._

"_Can you help me?" he asked the figure "Please. I don't know what to do."_

_But when the small silhouette emerged from the mist, Zuko saw Aang begin to take shape. Zuko stared down at the Avatar.  
The young boys face showed no emotion. His eyes were a brilliant blue, matching the glowing arrow on his forehead. _

_They both stared at each other for a moment. Until he felt something warm dripping down his side.  
__Zuko looked down.  
The hilt of the Black Ice Blade was lodged into his ribs. Aang said nothing, his small hand holding tightly onto the hilt._

"_Am I dying?" Zuko whispered to the Avatar. His voice echoed in the darkness._

_The young boy nodded._

"_It's your fault, Zuko." he said "It's all your fault."_

_But it was not Aang's voice that spoke. It was somebody else's. Someone he recognised._

"_Father?" he asked._

_Looking down into the puddle of blood slowly pooling at his ankles, Zuko could see his face reflected back at him. Aang again spoke in Ozai's voice._

"_It's all your fault, Zuko. It's all your fault."_

_Suddenly, Zuko's reflection was not his own. What he saw was Ozai staring back at him, an ugly scar covering half of his face._

_Zuko sank into nothingness, screaming._

* * *

Zuko sat bolt-upright and screamed.  
His vision faltered for a moment by his sudden awakening. The scream echoed in the air before the image of Ozai's scarred face vanished from his sight. His heart pounded, seemingly pumping solid ice through his veins.  
Zuko breathed in heavily and for a moment and found he couldn't hear. It was as if he hadn't even heard himself scream.

He was in his room. He was still in the Three Embers Inn, on the floor, where he had slept. Suddenly, he began to hear the faint voice beside him. It got louder and louder until he could finally understand that someone was speaking to him.

"Zuko! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The worried faces of Katara and Toph looked down at him from the bed they were sharing, one at each end. They both looked wide awake and absolutely petrified of him.

Breathing heavily, Zuko looked down at his hands. There was no blood.  
He was drenched in cold sweat and he rubbed at his forehead and the back of his neck, feeling as if he were dirty and couldn't get clean again. He tried to hide his shaking limbs from their sight.

"I'm...I'm fine." he replied. His voice wavered and he didn't look at either of them.

"You're lying." Toph whispered in the darkness. Her head seemed to hang low on her shoulders, as if she were carrying the heaviest of burdens.

"It was just...just a dream." Zuko lay back down onto his makeshift bed. The sheets were soaked through with sweat. He could feel his inner fire raging inside him.

He knew that both Katara and Toph were looking at him, but he didn't look back. He kept his eyes on the ceiling. He could still hear the same screaming reverberating in his head, over and over again.

Katara's body was rigid. Toph hugged at herself, feeling the chills from his screams.

"You were talking in your sleep, Zuko." Katara whispered into the darkness. "And you kept shaking. But that scream...it was just..." she trailed off.

"What were you dreaming about that was so awful?" Toph asked. She seemed a little shaken.

_Something that I never want to dream about again. _He thought to himself, still trying to return his breathing to normal.

"It was just a nightmare." Zuko's voice was flat and emotionless. "I'm sorry I woke you. Just go back to sleep."

He could feel their gazes baring down onto the left side of his face. His scarred side.  
Zuko ignored them and continued to stare at the ceiling. He threw the sheets from himself, desperate to cool down. Even as a Fire Bender, Zuko knew that he was far hotter than he should have been.

Secretly, Zuko was absolutely terrified.  
He would never openly admit a weakness, even to his friends. But that dream had been like no other he had ever had before. It chilled him to the very bone as he still heard the echoes of the screaming. He wanted to clean himself. The dream had been so real, he could still feel the cooling drops of blood falling between his fingers.

_Even when I was sick in Ba Sing Se. Even that dream about the two dragons. Nothing was as awful as this..._

"You really scared us, Sparky."

Toph's voice was almost a whimper. Zuko felt his heartstrings tighten.

He had never seen his young friend so utterly unbalanced before. She was always confident. Always had an answer or a witty remark. Now she seemed to have been reduced to what she really was – a twelve year old girl in a strange and hostile environment. Zuko instantly felt guilty, though he still didn't look at either of them.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you in the morning."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Zuko got up from his makeshift bed of sheets and walked towards the door. As he closed the door behind him, he tried to ignore the bright blue eyes and dimmer grey ones staring sadly after him.

* * *

Silently closing the door to the Three Embers Inn, Zuko stepped out into the dirty streets, not caring that he was shirtless and barefoot. It was early yet. Dawn would be arriving with the next hour.

Breathing in as much clean air as he could, Zuko tried to cool his sweltering body and slow down his heart rate.

"I'm not my father. I'm not my father." he chanted to himself, wiping at his sweating neck.

Zuko recalled what he had once told Katara when they had been travelling together through the woods to escape the Sila Vatra. It had been the same day they they had learnt of the Sila Vatra's plan to destroy the Avatar Cycle.

She had asked him what he dreamt about. He had told her that he just dreamt about normal things or sometimes, he didn't dream at all.  
But it had been a lie.

It wasn't a complete lie. Often, Zuko _didn't_ dream about anything. He would just wake the next morning, with a strange feeling that he had missed something.

But most of the time, Zuko was utterly terrified of going to sleep.

He had suffered from nightmares since the day his father had burnt him.  
Sometimes, they didn't make any sense at all and just left him feeling wary and a little edgy. But the majority of Zuko's nightmares affected him on a much deeper level. He recalled one that he had had directly after they escaped the Sila Vatra's prison. He had slipped into a three-day long slumber after he had nearly died. Before he had woken up, Zuko had been suffering from another terrible dream that made him scream himself awake.  
He had been burning the people of Ba Sing Se – and he had been enjoying it.

A shiver passed through Zuko's spine, despite how hot it was.

"I'm not my father. I won't let myself fall that far."

"Zuko..."

Katara's small voice called him from the doorway. He didn't turn to look at her, but just kept staring up at the sky, hoping to be renewed with the coming of the dawn.

He heard the door close behind him and felt her presence behind his back. Toph was probably also keeping a close eye (or foot) on him from their room.

"Zuko. Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath, never once taking his gaze away from the rays of sunshine slowly filtering out the darkness.

"I will be." he said back, sadly.

_One day._

Zuko could feel Katara's cooling presence slowly approach him. He felt her cool fingers touch his shoulder lightly before she pulled them back sharply.

"Ow!" Katara hissed between her teeth.

Zuko immediately turned around. Katara was clutching at her small fingers as if he had stung her with his skin. He smelled steam in the air, but thought nothing of it. He looked down at her worriedly.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

She sucked on her fingers quickly, nursing them in her other hand. They looked red.

"Zuko, you – you burnt me. Your skin is as hot as boiling water!"

His shoulders slumped. He swore loudly and rubbed at his eyelids.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright? It was just-"

But Katara cut him short, by holding up her good hand. Looking around to make certain that nobody was around, Katara flicked her wrist, calling up a small orb of water from the dew collecting on the windows of the Three Embers. She placed it over her scalded fingers and let out a breath. The water glowed for a moment and then dropped back onto the stone floor, uselessly.

She held up her burnt fingers for Zuko to see. Only now the skin was no longer red or scalded. They looked perfectly fine.

"It's okay Zuko. I know it's not your fault." she comforted, as she looked up at him.

He didn't look back at her.

Katara sighed and stood beside him, looking up at the sky.

"You said some awful things, Zuko." she whispered. "It really scared us both."

Although he had wanted to be alone, Zuko couldn't help but let his defences down for Katara – if only a little.

He immediately felt the guilty pang in his stomach return and he swallowed a lump in his throat. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't seem to cool down his inner flame. It raged inside of him like a caged beast and threatened to burst out at any minute.

_Am I losing control?_

"I'm sorry." he replied simply. His scar throbbed underneath the heat and sweat fell from his eyes.

"Stop saying that, Zuko. We know it isn't your fault." she was looking at him. "It's just...even when Aang was having nightmares before the invasion...they were nothing like that."

"It happens sometimes." he mumbled, his gaze still fixed on the sky. "Just try to get some sleep. We start work again in an hour."

Katara's small frame seemed to shake beside him. She sighed heavily.

"Zuko. Will you look at me?"

Though he didn't want to, Zuko physically forced himself to tear his eyes away from the dawn sky and look at Katara. She looked so worried and dark circles ringed her eyes. They were barely getting much sleep anyway, without him screaming in the middle of the night.

With a pang in his chest, Zuko realised that he couldn't look down at those same brilliant, entrancing blue eyes anymore. Although the dirty yellow colour was beginning to fade from Katara's eyes, he still found himself longing for the familiarity of her beautiful cerulean gaze.

"You aren't your father." she said to him. Her voice was confident and sure, as if she believed she knew what was right and what was wrong. "You will never be your father and you won't bleed the world away."

Closing his eyes and letting out a breath, Zuko tried not to let her see his doubt.

"I said that while I was sleeping, didn't I?" he said, looking back down at the floor.

Katara sniffed and began playing with her hair nervously. She didn't look at him when she replied, as she usually did.

"You said lots of things, Zuko. Things that made us want to cry and to hate you all at the same time. Everything you said...it was terrifying." her voice was a whisper and her eyes seemed to well up. "It was like someone was killing you in your own dreams...and you didn't stop it. You didn't _want _to stop it."

_Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry..._

"It's complicated, Katara." Zuko murmured "Until this world see's Ozai gone. Until _I _see him gone – then I'm not going to be _able_ to stop it."

_And then all that's left is to bleed the world away._

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure if his new job at the Three Embers Inn was a blessing or curse.

After arguing with Fumio for a full twenty minutes, the grouchy landlord had agreed to let Zuko work somewhere where he wouldn't end up intoxicated within the first thirty minutes.

He had been allowed to work in the boiler room instead. Zuko wasn't really sure why they needed a heating system in the middle of the Fire Nation summer, but he didn't complain. His new duties included only one task – keep the furnace burning.

Not a particularly difficult job for a Fire Bender. All he had to do was shovel coal into the furnace and occasionally help the fire along with his bending.

The only problem with his new 'job' was that he worked alone and there was nobody else around to talk to. Usually, this wouldn't have bothered him, but after Zuko's particularly disturbing nightmare, he found himself unable to distract his attention from wandering to more unwanted matters.

Katara and Toph had not gone back to sleep that morning, as he had suggested. They had instead busied themselves with morning rituals. As there was no means to supply hot water at the Three Embers Inn (despite the gigantic furnace), Zuko had tried to make it up to them by heating up their bath water.

They had both remained wary of him the entire morning, not really speaking to him unless directly spoken to. Even Katara had been distant with him. After their discussion, directly after he had woken them up with his screaming, Katara seemed to have seized up with horror and had immediately retreated back into the inn.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

As he threw pile after pile of coal onto the furnace, Zuko cursed himself. He cursed his luck, his family, his upbringing and whatever spirit caused him to have such plaguing nightmares.

He had scared his friends into thinking that he was a monster – and he hadn't even done it intentionally! He had driven away the only people that cared about him because he was unable to be happy. Worse still, he had scared Katara.

_She probably thinks that I'm just like Azula! She was the only person who ever seemed to care about me for who I am and now she won't even look at me! I didn't even know that I talk in my sleep! How was I supposed to know what I was saying? I didn't mean it!_

But inwardly, Zuko knew that this was not entirely true. Sometimes, he _did _want to bleed the world away. And he was still finding it difficult to control himself and his temper, even after everything that Katara had said to him in the woods when they were on the run from the Sila Vatra. This may not have seemed like much of a problem to someone who didn't know him, but to Zuko, it seemed like much more.

Every day, Zuko could see more of Ozai in himself. Mannerisms, fighting style, facial features, speech and sometimes even personality.

And it scared him to death.

The furnace began to burn fiercely as Zuko's temper began to flare. The embers flew out at him with every shovel of coal he added.

_I will never be him. I won't let it get that far..._

As he worked, Zuko tried to analyse his dream. He had heard that sometimes they held hidden messages or sometimes passed as an omen. He hoped to Agni that he had not seen what was to come.

He thought hard about everything. The screaming, the blood, Aang and his fathers face. But the more he thought, the more the images seemed to blur together as one. He couldn't make sense of it!

* * *

They had received a message from Sokka that morning. Hawky had appeared just before they had to begin their work, with Fumio grumbling that there was bird mess on the window. Not that anybody would have noticed. The place was just as disgusting without it.

The message had been simple.

_No sign of the others whereabouts yet. We are still looking._

_Master Piando has begun research on the palace._

_Wheels _(they had guessed that that was Teo) _has something in the works, but we're still looking into it. Don't know how much more spicy food I had handle._

_Report back on anything you can._

_Sokka  
_

They had replied, telling them the little they knew so far about the Sila Vatra. They mentioned the intricate tunnels (and the one heading up to the palace), the number of members inside and that it appeared to only be accessible when members showed proof of their loyalty. Namely – their tattoos.

But really, there wasn't much more they would be able to report. Not unless they gained access into the building themselves.

_We might have to. The comet will be here soon and we don't have enough time to just sit and watch._

When the day was finally over and his shift done, Zuko trudged upstairs unhappily. He was not looking forward to entering the bedroom, with both Toph and Katara looking on at him disbelievingly in silence. But when he reached the room, he headed straight into the washroom. He seemed to have gotten there first.  
Closing the door behind him, Zuko began to clean his sooty face in the basin of water.

He was ultimately thankful to see that there was no mirror in the washroom. At least now, he wouldn't start to dwell on his reflection and start making more unwanted connections to Ozai.

There was tap on the door.

"Lee?" It was Katara. "Lee, are you in there?"

Zuko sighed and looked down at the floor.  
Perhaps she had forgiven him for his behaviour? Maybe she wanted to wash up herself? Or maybe she wanted to talk?

Zuko definitely did not feel like talking.

He opened the door, looking out at her uncertain face. She was trying to smile, for his sake.

"How are you feeling? Was your new job any better?"

Zuko had been unable to look at her for quite some time. Whenever he did, it was almost never in the eyes. So instead, he contented himself with looking at the wall behind her.

"It was better." he answered plainly.

_You've kissed her, gone on the run with her and un-officially been accepted into her family by her father. So why do you _still_ have so much trouble talking to girls!_

Katara was not to be deterred. She seemed determined to help him out of his slump, no matter how much he fought her. Her calm patience annoyed him somehow.

"So, have you cooled down now? Or am I going to get burnt if I come near you?"

There was no malice or anger in her voice. She was just teasing him. But Zuko didn't appreciate it. He still felt horribly guilty for burning her fingers earlier, even though it hadn't really been his fault.

"I'm fine."

He headed over to the bed, where three platters of food were placed on the cabinet next to it. He picked it up and began chewing at some of the smaller morsels. He heard Katara sigh.

"Will you please stop this?"

Frowning, Zuko looked up from his platter of food.

"Stop what?" he asked her, feeling a little taken aback.

"Trying to be so tough all the time." she replied. She frowned. "You're so eager apologise for everything and to get yourself hurt for other people. You think that you don't need anybody else's help and that if you accept it, then you're weak. But it's not weakness, Zu-Lee."

Zuko had found it just as difficult to keep up their constant fake name act, especially under stressful or serious situations. Katara had crossed her arms and looked down sadly at him.

_Don't pity me. _

"You don't need to protect everybody and say sorry all of the time. You want to be strong for everybody and that's good. But when something happens. Something like last night, then we can all see that you're just as scared as the rest of us. We all have to deal with this, Lee. You don't need to try and handle it all by yourself. Just let people take care of you for once, will you? I think that you've earned it by now."

Zuko didn't reply. He felt stupid, vulnerable and reckless.

Katara sighed angrily and walked over to where he sat on the bed. She uncrossed her arms and rested them on her hips instead. She looked down at him huffily, clearly annoyed that he had still chosen to remain in silence.

"For the love of La, Zuko! Will you stop worrying about us long enough to see that we're worrying about _you_! You're just being stubborn and childish! Why won't you just let down your walls for once? Talk to us? We're offering to help you through this and all you do is sit around like an idiot and-"

But she was cut off short when Zuko stood up and quickly pulled her into a kiss.  
She was right, though he would never admit it to them. He wanted to kiss her and to tell her that he did value her help and that her kindness meant more to him than she could imagine. He just didn't know what to do. Not many people had shown Zuko such kindness. Nobody had worried about him before, apart from his uncle.

_I do care, Katara. I just don't know if I can do it. When this god-forsaken war is over, I promise you that I'll do it._

He no longer cared that they were supposed to be keeping their feelings for each other at bay until the comet was over. All he wanted was to thank Katara in the only way he knew how.

Zuko was certain that Katara would have pushed him away in her anger, but instead, she leant back into his kiss. It seemed as if she too was longing to tell him something that her words could not. His kiss was gentle and he hugged her body to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She placed her own hand gently on his face as they lost themselves in each other. They savoured every last detail, every touch and every taste, and every single emotional or thought that accompanied it.

_I never knew how much I would miss this..._

They locked together as if nothing else in the entire world mattered anymore. He tightened his arms around her and deepened his kiss, never wanting to let go. The fresh scent of her hair wafted over him as she leant into his chest, pressing one hand over his heartbeat, as if she wanted to keep it in her hand always.

"Aw man! That's just nasty! Sparky, let go of Sugar Queen!"

* * *

Inwardly, Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes. This was the second time that Toph's unfortunate timing had disturbed them.

_At least this time, I get away without the broken nose._

Katara's eyes flew open and she immediately shot away from him. She looked over at Toph, who was standing in the doorway, sticking her tongue out and making gagging noises.

"This is the third time I've caught you guys at it!" the Earth Bender raged "Can't you just give it a rest until the war is over to make a bunch of hybrid babies?"

Blushing fiercely and keeping her eyes downcast, Katara began to babble, irritably fiddling with her hair.

"What do you mean, Toph? Doing what exactly? I was just uhm, fixing a button on his shirt, right Zuko? I think those cleaning fumes have got to you Toph. I mean, come on. Me and Zuko? We-"

Toph threw up her hands in mock defeat and groaned.

"Come on, Katara. I'm blind, not stupid! There's only one thing you two could be doing when you're that close to each other! And it sure as heck isn't fixing buttons, Sugar Queen! Seriously – can you at least wait until I'm out of the room, or asleep or something? I _really_ didn't want to see that."

She made more gagging noises. Zuko rolled his eyes. Toph was always prone to melodramatics.  
Katara lowered her voice, as if she were trying to tell Toph some incredibly bad news.

"Look, Toph. I know that this is a bit of a shock. I didn't want you to find out this way, especially because I know how you feel."

_Maybe they _did _talk it over after all._

But Toph frowned.

"Huh? How I feel?"

But Katara had a pitying, sad look on her face that she was trying to hide with a smile. Zuko frowned as well. He wasn't quite sure of exactly what was going on himself.

"I know about your feelings for Zuko, Toph."

Zuko slapped his forehead.

_What?_

After a moments silence, Toph's face contorted into a grim look of disgust. She stuck her tongue out and frowned.

"Ew! No way, Princess! Me liking _Zuko_? He's like my brother! Come on – it's _Zuko_! That's just disgusting!"

Zuko couldn't help but feel his good eyebrow twitch.

_Didn't know I was that repulsive._

Katara's face fell. She looked totally and utterly confused. But Zuko was incredibly happy to see that she also looked a little relieved.

"But-but! That day – at the air temple!" Katara stammered idiotically "You told me...you said there was a guy you liked and you...but...you and Zuko are so close! You held his hand yesterday! You're _always_ together!"

_Oh Agni..._

Toph blew the bangs out of her eyes irritably. When she answered, she looked very bored, as if she were explaining something incredibly simple to a small child.

"Man, Princess. You're _way _off! Yeah I held his hand, so what? He was acting weird and I had to keep up the blind kid story. I hold Sokka's hand sometimes too, but that doesn't mean I want him to be my boyfriend! I stroke Momo, but does that mean that I want to marry him? No."

Zuko could imagine Sokka piping up with some silly, useless comment about how ugly the children would be.

Katara looked as if Toph had slapped her in the face with a wet fish. Zuko sighed, unable to see how Katara had gotten it all so wrong.

"I thought you knew, Katara." he said gently "I just thought that you would have figured it out for yourself."

"Yeah. Sparky's my _friend_." Toph said dryly. "I hang around him a lot because he's fun and a nice guy, not because I'm _in love_ with him."

_Is she talking about me? If somebody had said that to me a year ago, I probably would have burnt their house down!_

Katara scratched her head, opening and closing her mouth several times. It seemed to please Toph immensely to see her so baffled.

"But you've been acting so...angry around me," Katara said softly to Toph "I thought that...that you knew about us and that you were just...jealous."

_Dear Agni! I can't believe she got it so wrong!_

Toph snickered behind her hand. She smiled deviously, giving Zuko the mental image that accompanied his pet name for her – Monkey Face.

"Oh man, this is priceless!" she scoffed "I've known about you guys since you came back! I could feel you smooching up at the Air Temple before anyone even saw you! Sparky reeks of you most of the time and every time I go past you both in the same room, you keep staring at each other. It's seriously creepy. I knew you were a bit slow, Katara, but this is a real prize-winner."

But Toph's laughter was suddenly stopped when Katara raised her eyebrow and asked her;

"Well, if you aren't jealous, and you already knew about us...then why have you been acting so mean lately?"

Toph's confidence seemed to seep away. She toed at the floor quietly, her cheeks flushing red. Zuko still found it difficult to see the rough, witty Earth Bender blush like the most feminine little girl in all of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Toph, I think it's time you told her. It's the truth or nothing."

**Author's Notes : I think you all know exactly who I'm talking about...**


	11. Revelations, Worries and Intrusions

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Haha, sorry guys. I know how much you hate me and my cliffhangers. I've had a few threats from shnioob abot it actually. :P**

**Thanks for all of the positive feedback on both my last chapters, 'The Tale of Takutta and Nori' and 'Zuko's Nightmare'. I'm glad that they were received so well and happy to see all the good feedback about the tale of the Black Ice Blade.**

**Okay, so the last chapter ruled out Zuko as Toph's crush. Wondering who it is? Read on and see if you're right.**

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Katara couldn't stop shaking her head in disbelief. This was all just so happening so fast. Everything was changing and it seemed as if all balance in the world had turned upside down.

_I can't believe I got it so wrong._

When she looked back over the last few months, it was all very difficult to imagine how she would have reacted just under a year ago, when she had first met Aang. There was no way she would have believed what was happening! If Aunt Wu had told her a fortune that summed up her very situation, she still would not have believed it.

_Travelling all over the world on a flying bison, being chased by an angry Fire Nation prince and his tea-loving Uncle..  
__Learning Water Bending, after attacking the only Water Bending Master in the North Pole.  
__Watching one of my friends become the new Moon Spirit.  
__Having a metal man try to blow me up with his brain.  
__Learning Blood Bending.  
__Becoming The Painted Lady.  
__Letting a Fire Bender, our mortal enemy, team up with us to fight his father.  
__Getting captured with the same Fire Bender. Breaking his nose twice. Having to bend his blood to escape. And then kissing him!_

_And now...this!_

She wouldn't have believed it if she weren't living it at that very moment.

Katara had been absolutely dumbstruck when Toph had discovered her and Zuko kissing. She was even more stunned when Toph explained that she'd known about their relationship since their return to the Air Temple. And when Toph finally told Katara the truth, she had been rendered completely and utterly speechless.

Toph had only given in and told her because of Zuko.

"Look, either you tell her, or I'll do it." he had said to her, threateningly.

The Earth Bender seemed to have been reduced to a more primitive version of herself. She seemed so much smaller and frailer. For a moment, Katara could see exactly what she was without her confidence or her bending. She was just a twelve year old kid who had absolutely no idea what she was doing!  
Toph had looked down at the floor and fiddled with anything within reach. Katara was horrified to see that she was actually blushing!

_Toph? Blushing? What's going on? What's Zuko talking about?_

"How did you guess, Sparky?" Toph asked him timidly.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm better at working things out than Katara."

_Thanks Zuko..._

Katara had grumbled and crossed her arms. She wasn't that far off _all _the time. Sure she made mistakes sometimes, but Zuko didn't have to rub it in.

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on?" she had demanded to the other two, who seemed to have momentarily forgotten about her.

Zuko looked at Toph evenly, though Katara didn't know why. It wasn't as if Toph could see him. After a moments silence, Toph finally let out a small sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"Katara, do you know what Aang went through when you both went missing for so long? He was broken. He was so hurt. It was like he'd just given up without you."

_I know...and I still feel awful about it._

Katara had raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you've been so mad at me lately?" she asked.

Toph shuffled her feet.

"Well, yeah. But not just that."

_Then what is it? What did I do that was so wrong? And what's Aang got to do with..._

Katara's mouth fell open slightly. She darted her head around to look at Zuko, who just rolled his eyes at her. She understood now.

"Toph. Do you...do you like Aang?" she stammered.

When Toph raised her gaze from the floorboards beneath her face, Katara could see that her face was crimson. She was frowning hard, as if she didn't want them to ever see her showing any emotion other than sarcastic glee.

She grumbled a reply. Katara had to strain to hear her.

"Took you long enough, Princess..."

Katara's head span. She had absolutely no idea what to say. So much had happened since their escape from the Sila Vatra. Everything she could remember since their return had whizzed around inside her head. She had tried to think of anything she might have missed. Something that she should have seen earlier. Any indication that Toph had been acting any differently around Aang, when they had returned.

She hadn't been able to think of any.

"But when...how...what happened?" she spluttered.

Zuko sighed and sat down on the bed. He began to eat his meal quite calmly, as if he was waiting for Katara to finally figure something out. Toph had sat down cross-legged right on the floor, where Zuko's make-shift bed of sheets still lay. Katara had noticed that some of them were singed and had burn marks on them. Usually, she would have worried about what Fumio would say, but at that very moment, she found that she didn't care.

"Look." Toph sighed. "Aang was upset. He thought you were dead. All he did for days and days was just sit and meditate. Sometimes he didn't do anything. He wouldn't eat or sleep. He even started talking about giving up and letting Ozai win!"

Katara had instantly felt a pang of guilt rise up inside her stomach. Aang had told her what had happened, but she had no idea of just how serious it was.

_He was going to just...give up?_

Toph continued, trying to hide her blushing cheeks behind her bangs.

"When he finally came back from the spirit world, he said that he had had to let you go. He looked so guilty and sad. He looked like he was going to do something stupid if I just left him to himself. So, I spent a bit of time with him and talked him through it. He got better and even started training again. But we never stopped talking. And then, when you came back..."

"You were angry at me." Katara whispered back. Now she understood. "You were angry because I had hurt Aang and because...because you wanted him to like you as much as he had liked me."

Toph had nodded solemnly.

"I was so mad at you. I know it's stupid and that he has bigger stuff to worry about, but I wanted him to just see _me_ for once. Like he always saw you."

Katara bowed her head, feeling insanely guilty and upset all at the same time. They sat in silence.

Katara wanted to pound her head against the wall for not seeing it before. She also wanted to Water Whip Zuko into the next century for not telling her about it sooner! Now she had hurt both Aang _and _Toph. In doing something she hadn't intended to happen, she had turned the whole natural order upsidedown.

"I think you're missing something out, Toph." Zuko said through slurps of his noodles.

Toph seemed to sink into herself. She turned her head away from him and pouted.

"Not now, Sparky." she grumbled.

"If you don't tell her, then I guess I will." he threatened again. "If you don't talk about this, it's just going to keep eating away at you."

Toph had stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"That's pretty good advice for someone who won't even listen to it himself!"

Now it was Zuko's turn to sulk.  
He hunched his shoulders and scowled, going back to his noodles. He angrily mumbled something that Katara didn't quite catch.

_But she's right, Zuko. If only you'd just listen to me. You don't have to keep hurting yourself all the time._

Although Zuko had said nothing else on the subject, Toph decided not to risk his threat. If she was going to tell Katara, she'd at least want to tell her herself. Still scowling, she mumbled the words to the burnt sheets beneath her.

"What did you say?" Katara asked, unable to hear exactly what Toph had said.

Toph mumbled mumbled her words again into the sheets. But Katara still couldn't understand what she was saying. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Toph, I can't hear you."

Reluctantly, Toph cleared her throat and looked up at her, with a face like thunder. She was blushing from ear to ear. She repeated her words unnecessarily loudly.

"I said, _I. Kissed. Aang!"_

* * *

They walked in an awkward silence through the Eastern District. Katara couldn't focus on the route they were taking, the people they were passing or what they were going to do once they arrived at the Sila Vatra's building.

After Toph's outburst, nobody had been able to say a thing. What _could _they say?  
They had eaten their meals in stunned silence and then headed solemnly out of the Three Embers Inn to once again begin their observations.

_She kissed him? When? What happened to all of us? How have we changed so much in such a short space of time? And why haven't I noticed until now?_

Katara wondered about lots of things. Why it had happened. How it had happened.  
Did Aang feel the same way about Toph? Is that why he had seemed so guilty when they had returned to the Air Temple? Did he feel like he had betrayed her?

She felt insanely foolish for not spotting it earlier. How had Zuko known when she didn't? Had he spoken to Toph about it before or had he just guessed?

Either way, Katara did not want to draw any more attention to her mistake. Because she had ignored Toph's bad mood for so long, her anger and jealousy had grown into something much larger and now...

_...now nobody is speaking to each other._

They reached their platform on the volcano a little before sundown, much earlier than they had intended to arrive. But it seemed as if nobody wanted to point it out.  
It was going to be a long (and probably boring) night, spent in awkward silence.

All in all, it had been an eventful day, right before the sun had even risen in the sky.

Katara had been worrying about Zuko ever since he had woken up screaming. He had seemed a little distant, even before that. After she had told him the story of her great-grandfather and the Black Ice Blade, he had been very quiet.

Katara had managed to drop off to sleep without much difficulty that night, apart from having Toph's smelly feet in her face. Zuko had offered to sleep on the floor and let her and Toph share the only bed.  
But she had woken up when she heard somebody talking next to her. Groggily, Katara opened her eyes, expecting someone to be speaking to either her or Toph. But all she saw was Zuko, tossing and turning in his bedsheets. He was grunting and mumbling to himself every so often. He hadn't been talking to them, but to nobody. Katara had stared down at him for a few moments as he continued to mutter and turn frantically in his sleep.  
Soon his fitful speech had woken Toph too.

"What's he saying?" Katara had asked.

Toph had just shrugged her shoulders sleepily and yawned.

"Some people talk in their sleep, it's no big deal. I just hope he shuts up soon so I can go back to sleep."

But Zuko had not stopped. It had gotten worse.

His face had contorted into a look of pain and fear, with his eyes still tightly closed. He would unexpectedly thrash around in his bed or kick out at the sheets. Katara could see that he was coated in sweat, but was even more concerned when the sweat began to evaporate into a rising puff of steam. The smell of something burning began to waft over to them.

Now both wide awake, Toph and Katara had stared down at him as he thrashed around under the sheets.

"Wasn't fast enough. Wasn't strong enough." he mumbled to himself. "Don't hurt them anymore. I'll do it. I'll do it instead. I'll _bleed_ the world away!"

Katara had felt her body go rigid with an eerie fear. Toph seemed to be doing much the same.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Toph. "Should we wake him up?"

But Toph hadn't had time to reply. Zuko began to raise his voice until he was almost screaming.

"I won't let them bleed anymore! I won't let them breath it in!"

_Breath what in? _Katara had thought, clutching at the sheets nervously.

"I'm not him! I'm not him! Reflections can lie!" Zuko screamed. "I'm not him! I'm not him!"

With a jolt, Zuko had sat up instantly, tearing away the calm of night with the most terrifying scream Katara had ever heard in her entire life. Both she and Toph had jumped, their hearts pounding in their chests. The steam from Zuko's body rose upwards, almost like a fog, clouding the room.

Panicked by his petrified screams, Katara had begun shouting to him, trying to snap him out of it. She didn't know what else she could do!

When Zuko seemed to realise that she was speaking to him, he stopped screaming and fell back onto the bed like a wounded soldier.

Katara could feel Toph stiff and rigid next to her on the bed, much like she was herself. She noticed that Zuko kept looking down at his hands, as if he could see something that they couldn't. They tried to speak to him. To comfort him and ask him what was wrong. But his answers were fleeting, as if he didn't care. He never once looked at them.

_Why won't he look at me anymore?_

And when she had followed him downstairs to try and calm him, Katara had not expected Zuko to say such disturbing things. After she had burnt her fingers on his boiling skin, Katara had tried her best to comfort him. She told him that he wasn't Ozai, when she heard him muttering to himself. That he never would be. But after she had told him what he had been saying whilst he was dreaming, Katara's veins had run cold at his reply.

"_It was like someone was killing you in your own dreams...and you didn't stop it. You didn't _want_ to stop it."_

"_Until this world see's Ozai gone. Until I see him gone – then I'm not going to be _able_ to stop it."_

As soon as he had uttered those awful, terrifying words, Katara had gone back inside, trying to force back the tears in her eyes. It was as if he had given up. Like Ozai was going to have control over him for the rest of his life and there was nothing he would be able to do about it.

She willed him to fight it, but a small part of Katara knew that Zuko would never win until Ozai was gone.

The experience had rattled her. When he returned to their room, an hour later, Zuko had tried to put them at ease by boiling their bath water for them, but Katara found that she couldn't look at him. Couldn't speak to him.

As she sat in the water and washed herself, Katara could no longer hold back the salty tears from spilling over her eyes and down into the bath water.

She had cried for him. For herself. For Aang and what he would have to do to finally give Zuko freedom from his father. She had cried for the world and what it had become.

But mostly, Katara had cried because she knew that Zuko was slowly destroying himself. And slowly, it would destroy her too.

* * *

"Toph?"

Katara's voice broke through the eerie silence and startled them all. Katara thought that her own voice had sounded much louder than she intended it to be.

After all of the thinking that she had done, Katara found that she had learnt something from the terrible experience. If Zuko was going to destroy himself, she would try to stop it, even if he wouldn't let her. But she didn't want to be responsible for the slow destruction of her friendship with Toph either. She had to say something. Anything that would fix it.

"Yeah, Katara?" Toph answered quietly, without looking at her.

Zuko looked at her expectantly, but Katara ignored him.

"Toph, I just wanted to...to say that, I'm sorry."

The young Earth Bender looked up from the ground and looked over at her, with dark circles ringing her eyes. Nobody had gotten much sleep the night before...

"What?" she asked.

Swallowing her pride, Katara forced herself to look Toph in the face, though she knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference to her blind friend. This was something she had to do for herself _and _for Toph.

"I said, I'm sorry." Katara repeated quietly. "I had no idea how much I had hurt you. Or Aang. I know you'll still probably resent me for it years from now, but I just..." she sighed "...I don't want to lose you over this."

Zuko turned away from both of them, faced the volcano wall and crossed his legs to meditate. Katara knew that he couldn't give them much privacy, sitting on top of a volcano, but he was certainly trying. She felt grateful for it and smiled weakly at his back.

Toph cocked her head slightly, a confused look crossing her face.

"Katara. I don't resent you. I know the way I acted wasn't fair. It wasn't your fault that you got captured, I know that. It's just..."

She huffed and stuck her lip out. Toph wasn't really one given to emotional speeches.

"I guess I was just so jealous." she continued "I never really liked Aang before – at least not in _that_ kind of way. But when I saw him so sad and hopeless. It really hurt, ya know?"

Katara nodded sadly.

"We got closer and closer while you were gone. And I really started to like him. I was so mad at you for hurting him. But I guess that I was also mad for a more important reason. I _was _kind of jealous. I wanted him to think about me like he thought about you. And then when you turned up with Zuko and started smooching..."

Toph made a gagging face. Katara giggled nervously.

"...I guess I thought it was unfair. That Aang was so miserable and you were so happy. After you guys came back, it was like he forgot all about me. Like he was ashamed. It just made me feel so mad. And so lousy all at the same time."

Katara lowered her head and sighed heavily. Her heart felt very heavy.

"I don't know if I could _ever_ make it up to you or Aang, Toph. That's why Zuko and I...we haven't told anybody yet. We thought that we would hurt Aang and that he would do exactly what you just told me. But I guess we only ended up hurting him anyway."

Smiling gently to herself, Katara lowered her voice.

"What you did for Aang was so great, Toph. You brought him back from oblivion. I don't think I could ever have done that."

The Earth Bender perked up. A small smiled graced her lips.

"You really mean that, Katara?"

Looking up at her hopeful young friends, Katara placed her hand on Toph's shoulders and smiled.

"I really do, Toph. You brought him back from somewhere I never could have. If it weren't for you, he might not have made it through. He might have given up completely."

They sat in silence for a minute. Toph bowed her head, but when she raised it again, Katara could see the same, smug smile on her face that she was so used to.

"So I guess I kinda saved the world, huh?" she asked smugly "I brought back the Avatar – the worlds only hope. So in a way, I guess that kinda makes _me_ the hero of all this."

Katara laughed and hugged her friend tenderly. All of the tension and guilt washed away from her body and blew away with the wind.

"You know what, Toph? I guess it does."

* * *

After that, Toph and Katara had talked and laughed happily, just as it used to be before they were captured by the Sila Vatra.

_And just how it should always be._

"You know, you're not allowed to marry Sparky without my permission!" Toph had stated boldly.

Both Katara and Zuko stiffened up. There it was again, the seriousness. Zuko was still meditating, but even _that_ remark had caught him off guard. Katara chose her words carefully when she replied, giggling nervously.

"Well, I wouldn't count on marriage just yet, Toph. Zuko and I are still...we, uhm...well...we're working things out."

_I really hope I didn't just say the wrong thing._

Toph continued to talk happily, oblivious to Zuko or Katara's discomfort. Katara was immensely glad that she had returned to normal, though she didn't know if Toph would ever really forgive her.

"Everyone in the group is pairing up. You and Sparky. Snoozles and Suki. Me and Twinkletoes. I bet that Momo and Appa are feeling left out by now. Maybe we should hook them up." she chewed on a stick of dried meat "Those would be some weird looking babies though."

Katara laughed. She had missed this.

"I can just imagine Aang walking Appa down the aisle." she joked "We'd need to get Appa a pretty big wedding ring. And Momo would probably _eat_ his!"

Toph took a long drink from her canteen of water. Leaning back on her hands and looking upwards at the sky with blind eyes, she looked happier than Katara had seen her since she had ridden Zuko like a hog-monkey.

"So, does he like you back?" Katara asked. She had been meaning to ask the question for some time, but only hoped that it didn't sound too intrusive or make Toph angry.

Instead, Toph just sighed and blew the bangs away from her face.

"I _think_ he does. On the day that we all left the temple, I talked to him about it. I had just wanted to say goodbye, but we ended up talking about everything that had happened when you guys were missing. He said that he wanted me to be careful, because when the war was over, he was going to take me Koi Fish surfing." she looked over in Katara's direction. "That means he liked me, right?"

Katara smiled and a happy laugh escaped her lips.

"Definitely. Trust me, when Aang asks you to go and surf on giant Koi Fish, he's really just asking you out on a date."

"I guess I should learn to swim then." Toph joked.

They sat in silence, happily staring up at the sky There was no moon tonight. Or if there was, it was covered over by dark and menacing clouds. Katara heard Zuko breathe in heavily. Striaghtening his legs, he turned back around to face them. He had been meditating for almost two hours.

_How does he do that without his legs falling asleep?_

"I don't think that this is the right way." he said suddenly, looking down over the ledge.

"The right way to _what_?" Toph asked, still not taking her unseeing eyes from the dark clouds in the sky.

"We aren't going to find out enough information this way." he replied seriously, looking down at the Sila Vatra's large black building. "We've only seen one person go in or out so far and nothing else seems to be happening. If we're going to discover their secret weapon, then we're going to need something else."

Katara sighed. She had almost forgotten about their mission entirely.

"What should we do, then?" She asked him.

For a moment, he didn't reply, but continued to stare over the edge blankly. Katara didn't know what he was looking at. Her Gran-o-vision prevented her from seeing almost anything in the dark. But slowly, Katara could feel her sight returning. The bruised Irises were beginning to heal.

"Toph," Zuko asked "last night you said something. You said that inside the building, there was something that you couldn't quite pick up. That the Sila Vatra seemed pretty interested in it."

"What's your point, Sparky?" Toph said dryly.

Katara noticed that Zuko would wince every now and then, whenever he moved his face. He would also keep touching his scar, rubbing at it like it was on fire.

_What's wrong with his scar?_

"I think we need to get a closer look at whatever they're so interested in."

"How?" Katara asked, feeling useless. She didn't really see any other way into the Sila Vatra building without Earth Bending into the underground tunnels, and that would definitely draw some unwanted attention.

"The tattoo's." he replied. "Every member has a tattoo. That's the key and that's how we're going to get inside."

* * *

"Do you really think that this is a good idea, Zuko?" Katara had asked, as they walked back from the Three Embers Inn. "I mean, shouldn't we check it with Sokka and dad first?"

Zuko strode on confidently through the streets, with Toph in tow behind. There was no chance of anyone stopping them. The dark streets were deserted.

"I don't think we have much choice." he replied, rubbing at his scar "The Comet is getting closer and we don't have the time to wait around. Plus, you never wanted to check anything with your brother before. He told me about the time you posed as The Painted Lady to help blow up a factory. You didn't check it with him then. Why start now?"

Katara bit her lip and tried to keep pace with Zuko's long legs.

_Because I know what these people are capable of..._

"This is _so _cool!" Toph shouted from behind them, poking at her new fake Sila Vatra tattoo "When, I'm older, I'm definitely getting a real one!"

Katara stuck her tongue out.

"Ugh, Toph! Why would you ever _want_ one of those things?" she chided. "They're rough and ugly and they stay with you forever."

Toph simply smiled and poked at her tattoo some more.

"That's exactly why I want one!"

"Don't keep poking at it, Toph." Zuko groaned, still looking straight ahead "You don't want it to rub off."

They had hurriedly returned to the Three Embers Inn after Zuko had made his suggestion. It had been agreed that they would pose as Sila Vatra members, by giving themselves fake tattoo's to gain entry into the building. Katara had suggested that she use her new reverse healing technique to create the tattoo's by bruising the blood vessels under their skin. She had been eager to continue with her new technique, after she had used Eyeball Bending.

_They don't call me a Water Bending Master for no reason, after all._

But she had sulked when Zuko had told her that they would simply be drawing them on, instead.

"You can't make black bruises, Katara. The closest you can get is purple, and we need them to look as authentic as possible."

_It's a good thing Sokka didn't draw these on. _

Katara knew fully well that her brother had almost no talent for the arts. She remembered his picture of Appa, when they were making 'Lost' posters in Ba Sing Se.

Surprisingly, it was Zuko who had drawn them on. He had a firm, steady hand and seemed to be very good with a paint brush.

_Why is he so good at everything? _Katara wondered, realising that she had asked herself the very same question right before they had been captured by the Sila Vatra.

The ink tattoo's were a good likeness to the one she had seen on Chan. According to Zuko, each member of the Sila Vatra had their tattoo in a different place and that they could choose where they were drawn. Katara's was on her wrist. Zuko's on his forearm and Toph's on her ankle.

"Why can't I have it on my forehead?" she had moaned to Zuko, who had point-blank refused to draw it onto her head.

"Because that would be completely obvious and stupid! Do you think that a Sila Vatra member would walk through the streets with the mark on his head? Half of the city know and hate them!" he had barked, ignoring Toph's protests. "For the last time, Toph, you're _not_ having it on your head!"

They had also borrowed some black clothing from Fumio at the Inn, who had some spare lying around. It made Katara wonder exactly _why _he had so much black clothing, but she decided to just trust in Master Piando's judgement instead. There was no way he would let them stay in a house with one of the members of the Sila Vatra as their landlord!

Katara and Toph had quite a job to fit into their new clothing and had to make some adjustments to their disguises, so that they didn't trip over them or have the clothes simply fall off.

Zuko seemed to already own some black clothing.

"Where did you get those?" Katara asked him as he tightened the belt firmly on his new Sila Vatra disguise.

"From my Blue Spirit days." he murmured quietly. He seemed to be feeling a little guilty, though Katara wasn't quite sure why.

"You were on a wanted poster, Sparky?" Toph had asked. "So was I. Except they called me 'The Runaway'!"

Katara had rolled her eyes. Toph always wanted a chance to brag about being a wanted felon.

They were nearing the Sila Vatra's base. A black smudge in the centre of the Eastern District. Katara held onto Zuko's hand to guide her through the streets. Although her vision was slowly getting better, she still found it difficult to find her way in the dark.  
Zuko was still rubbing at his scar. He would grit his teeth every time he moved his face.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" Katara whispered in the darkness.

Katara noticed that Zuko still wouldn't look at her.

"It's just my scar." he murmured "I think a storm is coming. My scar usually hurts a lot before bad weather."

Katara looked down at the pavement as they walked through the city streets. She hadn't thought of his Zuko's scar would affect him other than his appearance. The dead tissue inside was probably sensitive to changes in the weather. And she _had _noticed that there were dark, angry clouds in the sky.

"Toph, put your hood up." Katara reminded her.

Groaning, Toph pulled the black hood up and over her face. They had decided to have Toph wear a hood, to cover her eyes. They wouldn't be able to explain themselves if the Sila Vatra realised that she was blind. Zuko was also wearing a hood. It was pulled as far over his face as it would go, without limiting his vision too much. The Sila Vatra had captured them both, after all and it was likely that almost every member knew what Zuko looked like.

_Our cover stories might be enough to fool that guard at the gate, but not them._

The tall building loomed above them. Katara swallowed a knot in her throat.

"Okay. Just let me do the talking and don't make anyone angry. We get any trouble, we'll try to stop them from sounding the alarm and then get out as soon as possible." Zuko ordered.

Katara could see what he must have been like when he was travelling with the sailors under his command.

"Let's go."

Taking in a deep breath, Katara let Zuko lead her over to the large iron door of the base building. He banged loudly on the metal, making her jump. The silence was eerie and her heart was pumping a mile a minute as she saw the panel in the door slide open. A pair of golden eyes looked out at them.

_It's now or never. _She thought.

* * *

**Author's Note : Into the belly of the beast, as they say.**

**Well, now you know – Toph has a thing for Aang. Congratulations to everybody who guessed right. And congrats to anyone who figured out why she was so angry with Katara.**

**Haha, I think it's kind of ironic about what Katara said about tattoo's. I have two of them and one was based on this story. XD**

**You just know that Toph is the kind of girl who likes tattoo's and 'rough' things. Especially after watching her Ember Island Players character (I won't say anything more, just in case some of you may not have seen it yet).**

**Poor Katara. Worried about Zuko all the time. He's just too stubborn to let her help him for once. Pfft, men.**


	12. Into The Belly Of The Beast

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Okay, I've had a few questions from people that I'm just going to answer here.**

**Where did you get the idea for Zuko's dream? It was really creepy.**

**Truth be told, I kind of cheated a little. Zuko's dream was actually a nightmare that I had myself. I'm an Insomniac and don't sleep very well. I have quite a few nightmares, but they definitely prove for good writing.**

**Is this story going to be all about Taang now?**

**No. It is staying strictly focused around Zutara. Taang is just like a little bonus on the side for any supporting shippers out there.**

**Who is using the secret tunnel that leads up to the palace? Is it Azula?**

**I'm afraid that you're just going to have to wait and find out. Sorry, no spoilers yet.**

**Is Fumio the landlord with the Sila Vatra too?**

**No, he's not. He's just a bit of a bum that Piando used to know. For anyone still wondering, Piando knows Fumio because that's where he used to get his Opium fix from.**

**Will we ever find out why Chit Sang was in the Boiling Rock?**

**Although it isn't going to play an important part in the story, you're going to have to wait to find out exactly why he was put into the Boiling Rock. As I said, it isn't an important part of the story, but it's just interesting. You'll find out sooner or later.**

**I'm trying to write my own fic, but I can't seem to make the chapters long enough. How do you write such long chapters?**

**This is quite a popular question. Trust me, my chapters aren't long! For anyone who's read any of Fandomme's Zutara fics, you'll know what I'm talking about when I say that my chapters aren't that long.**

**But still, I'll help you guys out.**

**When I first starting writing EAI, each chapter was only about 1500-2000 words long. But as the story progressed, I found that if I didn't make longer chapters, then the fic would just be WAY too long. So I set myself a task. Before I start a chapter, I give myself a quota. I have to write between at least 4500-6000 words before I'll allow myself to post it here. It's hard going (especially when you have writers block), but definitely worth it when you guys give me back such brilliant reviews.**

**I have writers block – help?**

**Ah, the dreaded writers block. I used to suffer from it quite a lot. But I've found a way to beat it. Some of my regular reviewers may have noticed that I tend to release short stories every now and then. That is the key to beating writers block. Just forget about the fic you are working on and just go and write about something completely different. If you've had an idea in your head for a while and you want to get rid of it – write it down.**

**It helps keep the creative juices flowing an then when you're done, not only is your writers block gone, but you have another story/fic to add to your collection.**

**Anyway – on with the story!**

* * *

Zuko clenched his teeth as he knocked on the looming metal door. He was trying to keep a cool head in front of Katara and Toph, but secretly, Zuko was worrying. Although he had dumbed down their importance when he was talking to Katara, he knew perfectly well that if they were discovered, the Sila Vatra would hold no mercy.

_I won't let them take her back to that place. I won't._

The panel in the door slid open. Zuko blinked against the sudden source of light, even with the hood pulled over his face. He felt Katara flinch beside him. A pair of beady, suspicious eyes stared out at him through the slot. Mentally preparing himself for what was to come, Zuko tried to think of anything he could that would prevent them from being captured again.

"With fire through my veins, I shall prevail..." the voice from behind the door said eerily.

Zuko stared at the door for a moment, dumbstruck. What was he supposed to say in return? Was it some kind of code?

He recognised the saying. Somewhere from long ago, it nagged at him. He had heard it somewhere before. When he was younger, taking lessons from the Fire Sages up at the palace.

_Wait! The old psalms? That hasn't been used for almost three hundred years! Is _that _their code?_

Regaining himself quickly, Zuko responded to the guard, who seemed to be waiting for an answer. He finished the last of the old psalm, hoping to Agni that he wasn't just about to put them all in great danger.

"...to the highest hill and over dale."

His body went rigid as he waited for the mans answer. Who knew that his useless Fire Nation history lessons would help save the world on day? Only royalty and the Fire Sages were practiced in the old ways. He wondered exactly why the Sila Vatra still used them. Perhaps it had something to do with the secret tunnel leading up to the palace.

_Maybe Katara was right. Maybe it _is _Azula? Who else would know about the old psalms?_

"Bear your marks." the voice behind the door barked. The beady amber eyes squinted at them through the slot in the door, watching and waiting like a messenger hawk.

Awkwardly pulling down the neck of his Blue Spirit clothing, Zuko exposed his forearm up to the light in the slot. He hoped to Agni that the fake tattoo hadn't rubbed off or smudged underneath the clothes. Katara and Toph followed suit, holding their marks up to the light. The pair of suspicious eyes glowered at them momentarily, before closing the slot in their faces and shutting out the light. Zuko held his breath. He tried not to sigh with relief when he heard the sound of scraping metal from behind the door. The locks were undone and the door swung open, prompting Zuko to take a step back. Light flooded out into the street and Zuko lowered his head from the guard now standing in front of them, ushering them in.

_Don't look at my face. Don't look at my face._

"Make haste." the guard grumbled "Lest we be spotted."

The guard also spoke in the old tongue. Zuko wondered exactly why he was doing so, as none of the other Sila Vatra they had encountered had done so. Perhaps he was just a bit more radical than the others? Maybe it was only the guards to the door that spoke in the old tongue?

Nodding his head without looking at the mans face, Zuko strode quickly into the hallway beyond the door. Toph and Katara quickly followed behind him. He hoped that they were not giving the guard any cause for concern by acting nervous or out of place.

The guard locked the door again behind them. He was decked in black, as was every member of the Sila Vatra, but Zuko didn't risk looking up at his face, just in case they were discovered. His scar was like a beacon among his people. He had been able to elude the guards outside the Merchant's District, simply because he had never set foot out into the place. But that wouldn't help them now.

He turned to walk away, when the guard spoke up. Zuko tried not to flinch.

"Ones so young, as to fight for our cause. It is pleasing to see such patriotism instilled within the youngest of us."

_I'll show you patriotism, you idiot..._

"We have business to attend to whilst in the capital." Zuko replied simply. He didn't want to get on friendly terms with any of these people "We seek a consul with The Warden."

Zuko had decided not to risk giving them away. So he had also taken up the old language, hoping to blend in a bit more. Finally, something he had learnt as a Prince was paying off! The guard paused, as if he was surprised. Zuko could only see his lower body, but he was certain that the man was crossing his arms.

"To address one so formally is quite rare. There are no formalities within these walls, boy. But I shall not ask you of your reasons. You seek Chun Sau? You shall find him in the upper floors, though he is indisposed right now. Perhaps you come for the re-birthing."

Zuko nodded his head in thanks, though he felt like a fool. He sent a quick prayer to Agni, hoping that the guard wouldn't become too suspicious. He wondered what the guard had meant exactly when he had said 're-birthing'.

_Stupid! Obviously The Warden has a first name like the rest of us! He wouldn't call himself 'The Warden', would he? Why didn't I find out his name? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

As Zuko turned, beckoning Toph and Katara to follow with a flick of the wrist, Zuko repeated The Warden's name over and over again in his head, just in case he forgot it. Simply knowing someone's name around the Sila Vatra could mean life or death for them.

_Chun Sau. Chun Sau. Chun Sau._

They walked down through the long hall in silence, until they turned a corner. Zuko made sure that the guard would not hear them, checking that they were alone and out of ear-shot.

"Sparky, what the heck was that all about? You were talking like an old man!" Toph whispered.

Zuko darted his head around, making sure that nobody was approaching. No one else seemed to be in the hall with them. They were safe for the moment.

"That guard was talking in the old tongue. I don't think that they would have let us in if I didn't already know it."

Katara frowned curiously.

"What are you talking about? The old tongue? What does _that_ mean? I thought we just needed tattoo's?"

Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. It was incredibly warm in the Sila Vatra's base. He worried that soon his tattoo would smudge. He could feel himself sweating. Hopefully, they wouldn't need to prove themselves again.

"Look, we don't have time. I'll tell you later. But this has just gotten a whole lot more difficult. Just keep quiet and let me do the talking. Toph, you need to tell us where we're going. We have to find whatever that thing was that the Sila Vatra were so interested about."

Shrugging, Toph put her palm onto the metal wall on the corridor, frowning in concentration. For a moment, Zuko was reminded of his old ship. Everything was metallic and there were pipes everywhere in the halls, all leading directly upwards. The halls were lit by hundreds of brightly burning torches, lining the wall.

"It's three floors up. But I still can't get a fix on what it is. It's _way_ too small." Toph said, striding forward "There are quite a few people up there, so don't blow it, okay?"

Zuko sighed as he followed Toph. He hoped that he wasn't just putting them in a great deal of trouble.

* * *

Every time someone passed them in the halls, Zuko would tense. His dual swords clinked gently against his back. They followed Toph through winding corridors and steeps stairs. But luckily, none of the other Sila Vatra members seemed to pay them much attention. To them, they were just other members. They were too busy wrapped up in their own conversations and planning.

Although Zuko's focus was solely on discovering the Sila Vatra's plan, he tried to listen in to any whispers of conversation he could. He looked in the doorways of each room they passed, intent on finding anything that would help them gain any more information.

"When do you think the preparations will be ready?" one member asked another. Zuko's ears had immediately focused in on the two black-clad men as they walked past.

"I don't know." the other replied "But if it's ready before the Comet comes, so much the better. The Avatar will fall before he's even started."

Gritting his teeth and taking in a deep breath, Zuko fought the overwhelming urge to cut both men down where they stood. But he couldn't. It would jeopardise the entire mission. And he still remembered his promise to Katara all those weeks ago, when they had first escaped the Sila Vatra.

"_How can you say you've changed when you keep hurting people?"_

The more Zuko looked, the more he felt intrigued as they walked through more halls and up winding stairways. He was focusing in on every detail. Every voice and creak of metal.

It seemed that not all of the Sila Vatra spoke in the old tongue. In fact, very few did. Those that did seemed to be either elderly or proud. Finally, Zuko concluded that it all just came down to personal preference.

There were several groups of Sila Vatra littering the hallways now. Walking towards the end of the hallways, they crossed by one particular group of men, who seemed more than interested in the words of the eldest member.

"I believe it was obtained fairly soon after the arrival of the last comet." the old man was explaining to the group, standing in the halls. "T'was found by General Inawa during one of the first few raids on the Earth Kingdom. If I recall, legend says that he claimed it from one of the fallen generals at the outskirts of the city. It had been borne into the hilt of his sword. He swore that the relic was not to be taken by idle hands. Before he died, the Earth Kingdom General bespoke that it would be the undoing of us all, should it be taken into the wrong hands."

One of the other men laughed. He was younger than the first, but still spoke in the old language.

"Surely the claim is based on madness and ridicule? A mere stone to become the undoing of the Fire Nation? Surely not."

Zuko's shoulders tensed as they neared the group of men in the hall.

_A stone..._

The first man who had spoken lowered his voice. He seemed to be warning the younger men. There was a knowledge in his voice that Zuko knew should not be taken lightly.

"I should not be so quick to laughter, Kanula. Each of us knows of the power hidden within it. If you value your life, I would not speak ill of such things. Though we may harness its power, if used without due care and attention, that stone would be the undoing of us all. Not simply the Fire Nation, I fear. But everything."

As they passed the group of men and their conversation became fainter, Zuko tried not to run back to the old man and shake the information out of him. He could see Katara stiffen beside him as they walked. Zuko had a feeling that she was thinking about what the old man had said too.

_A stone. A stone and an Earth Kingdom General. What does it all mean? It would be the undoing of us all? Of everything? And even when they know that, the Sila Vatra are still intent on using it?_

_Is a stone their secret weapon? What does it do that's so terrible?_

As they neared the end of the corridor, the ranks of Sila Vatra began to grow in number. Although they had only encountered a small few upon entering the building, Zuko could see that groups of Sila Vatra were becoming far more frequent.

Many of them were talking amongst themselves and joking. Some looked grave and sullen. Zuko wasn't quite sure which was worse.

Toph cleared her throat, still at the head of the small procession, leading the way with blind eyes. Bringing his attention back to the group, Zuko widened his stride and drew level with the small Earth Bender. Katara did the same. They talked in hushed whispers, keeping their eyes to the ground, hoping not to draw too much attention to themselves as the clusters of Sila Vatra began to grow among the hallways.

"What is it?" Zuko whispered to Toph, his eyes shifting underneath his hood.

"We're getting closer." she whispered back hoarsely. "But there's way too many people in there. There's no way we're gonna be able to just run off with it, whatever it is. That means you, Sparky."

Zuko pouted, feeling a little offended.

"I wasn't going to take it!" he hissed back. "It's Katara that steals things, anyway."

_Strange that I would have taken that as a compliment not long ago..._

Katara scrunched up her face. Looking around to check that nobody was looking, she flicked him sharply in the head.

"For the last time, it was from_ pirates_!" she whispered fiercely. "It's okay if you take things from pirates!"

Zuko was sure that underneath her hood, Toph was smirking. He grunted and fought the urge to rub at his scar, that was still throbbing. Before diving into the icy waters of the North Pole, Zuko's scar had never given him any trouble during bad weather. But ever since subjecting himself to the freezing temperatures and almost succumbing to hypothermia, the skin seemed to have become far more sensitive. He could hear his Uncle's voice sounding inside his head.

"_A storm is approaching. A big one."_

"We don't have time for this." Zuko said simply, trying to fight back the irritation in his voice. "We just need to get in, find out what their secret weapon is, and get out again. No stealing. No bending. No trouble. Got it?"

_Nobody gets captured. Nobody gets hurt. Nobody dies._

Katara crossed her arms angrily as she walked. Her billowing black robes trailed along the floor and caught around her feet. They were obviously too long for her.

Toph just grunted underneath her hood and moved in a way that Zuko assumed was a shrug. His vision was limited only to feet and lower bodies.

"Whatever, Captain Grumpy Pants." she sighed "It's at the last left on the end. But you might want to get ready. I'm pretty sure you're not gonna like what you see once you're in there."

The muscles in Zuko's mouth tightened. Taking a deep breath as they reached the end of the corridor and turned left, Zuko hoped to Agni that for once, Toph's feet were wrong.

* * *

Zuko swore under his breath.

Toph's feet were right.

_They always are..._

The large and brightly lit oval-shaped room was full to bursting with Sila Vatra. Dozens upon dozens of them! They were crammed up into the corners, behind pillars and in between each other, a murmur of excitement passing over the crowd. There was a raised platform at the very end of the room, with a single alter placed in the centre, covered by a black cloth. No one dared stand atop the platform. The very edge of the room was covered by a thick black curtain that wafted in the slight breeze every so often.

Zuko found, however, that he couldn't quite distinguish the source of the gentle wind.

Before Zuko, Katara or Toph could utter a single word, they were shepherded into the fray by some other Sila Vatra members, who had entered the room soon after they had. They were pushed and shoved as the crowds of people hurried past them or shuffled around to make more room. Within less than a minute, Zuko found himself alone. He couldn't see Toph. Nor could he see Katara among the almighty crash of black that stretched before him.

_Katara? Toph? Where are you?_

Zuko's stomach had tightened. If they were discovered now, then there would be no way out. They would be done for. The entire room was full to bursting with Sila Vatra. If something were to go wrong, then there would be no escaping now. There would be no way out.

Zuko desperately wanted to take off his hood. He could barely see anything in front of the sea of black clothing and the intense heat was stifling. But if he revealed himself, then he would put them all in even more danger. He couldn't risk being recognised.

Zuko darted his head around, trying to catch sight of Katara or Toph. He couldn't see them anymore.

_Where are they? What if they've been spotted? Oh Agni, don't let Katara have to go back to that place. Not because I was too stupid and foolish-_

Zuko felt a steady, cool hand tightly clasp his own. He looked down at the white-knuckled fist locked in his own. Brown skin and slender fingers, that held onto him as if her life depended on it.

_Katara always comes back._

Another palm clasped at his other hand. It was smaller, but surer and stronger, the vice-like grip never letting up.

_Toph. Thank Agni!_

Despite himself, Zuko let out a long and relieved sigh. They were both safe. As long as they remained together, they had a chance. The fingers on his left hand squeezed tightly, until Zuko's fingers began to hurt a little.

"Don't get any idea's, Sparky." Toph grumbled quietly "This isn't a date. I just don't want to get lost in here. It stinks like a rooster-pig pen!"

Zuko heard Katara stifle a laugh beside him, as they were continually pushed and prodded in the swaying crowd of black. But their link never once let up. He would not let it break.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips underneath his large black hood when he replied quietly to Toph.

"_Sure_, Monkey Face. I'll believe you this time. But how did you find me?"

Toph squeezed his fingers a little harder, making him squint underneath his hood. The Earth Bender had a strong grip.

"I found Princess first." she said, planting her feet firmly on the ground against the moving crowds. "All I had to do to find you was just listen out for your big ego."

Rolling his eyes underneath the darkness of his hood, Zuko gave Toph's fingers a squeeze back. Zuko was glad for the light-hearted conversation. He was even happy for the useless jokes and titters, but that didn't keep him from worrying. Worrying about what was to come. What they would discover. And what they may have to endure to make it out again.

Katara's delicate fingers wound through his own soothingly. The cool touch of her skin brought him back. Neither of them had forgotten exactly what they were doing and why they were here.

He tried not to let the fear grip at his heart when he finally heard the sound. The deafening, almighty, dangerous sound.

The gong rang several times, reverberating throughout the halls and bouncing back again, to hit him square in the face. It was the sound of recompense. Of fear. And of the beginning of the end.

The almighty crowd of Sila Vatra fell completely silent. Nobody moved. Zuko could feel the pressure of both Katara and Toph's hands crushing against his own. Forcing himself to look towards the alter, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the rest.

_It's now or never. If we get this wrong, it could make or break the shaping of the war. Of the world._

There was a hushed silence as the crowd waited patiently.

It seemed as if the entire world held their breath along with Zuko, all united. All intent to see exactly what would become their undoing.

Eventually, Zuko was able to distinguish a figure, moving between the folds of the curtains. The figure was large and bulky. It strode confidently, with an air of self-importance. For one horrifying moment, he recognised it.

_Please, anybody but him. Not him._

But his prayers were not answered, as the reptilian face of Chun Sau, The Warden stepped out from behind the curtain.

* * *

Zuko would have slapped himself on the forehead, had it not been for Katara and Toph both clutching at them.

_Why does it always come back to _him_? Is he further up than I first thought?_

He could feel Katara freeze beside him, the grip on his hand tightening slightly. She had also experienced the full wrath of the cruel and uncaring man. She did not wish to suffer it again. And neither did he.

Stepping out from behind the curtain, The Warden was greeted by a series of menacing smiles and small cheers. He raised his arms skywards in appreciation, draining the crowd dry for all of their worth and valour (if in fact, they did posses any).

"My lords. My ladies." he began, his voice booming with an air of self-imposed importance. "You have been gathered here at this very point, and at this very time, to witness the making of history. The crowning of kings. The end of the war!"

His words were greeted with a series of cheering voices, all raised in the same sick patriotism that sickened Zuko to his very core.

_You call yourselves men? How can you watch as the rest of the world suffers like this?_

He grit his teeth and listened intently along with the rest of the Sila Vatra as the notorious Warden continued his speech.

"Today you shall all bear witness to the ever-present, all consuming power of the Fire Nation." his portly frame shook in triumph as he stood before the crowd. "For almost one hundred years, the Fire Nation has harboured a weapon so powerful, so deadly, it has remained dormant until now. But once again, Sozin's Comet is upon us, my brethren. Once again, the Fire Nation shall rise higher than the brightest star! Once again, we shall strike down our enemies! Once again, the Fire Nation shall be _victorious_!"

To Zuko's horror, The Warden was once again greeted by murmurs of agreement, smiling, maniacal faces and applauding veterans. He cursed himself inwardly, wishing that he had seen fit to listen before, when he was back at the palace. To have paid more attention. To not have sat idly and ignored the horrific actions of his countrymen.

_How can they do this? This is insane! This is madness! This is wrong!_

The Warden strode confidently around the raised platform, a single blotch of black amongst thousands, intent on commanding complete and total attention. Toying with the remaining members, as if they were mice to the slaughter, at the mercy of far larger and stronger predator. He would let them feast and rejoice, for the moment. But when the time was right, Zuko was almost certain that Chun Sau would have no inhibitions about slaughtering his countrymen in cold blood to obtain his goal.

How he hated him.

"You, my brethren," he boomed from grotesquely reptilian lips "are the third of seven groups to bear witness to this grand occasion. Each and every one of you shall provide a service to your country. Each and every one of you shall be responsible for helping to end this long and fruitless war. For your country, for your people and for your lives, you shall defend! It is with you, my brothers and sisters, that the fate of the Fire Nation lies. It is with _you_ that we shall obtain the power to end the war. To destroy the Avatar! And to make the world our own!"

The Warden was greeted by more cheering. More calls of encouragement and appreciation. More enthusiastic smiles.

Zuko felt the pressure tighten on both of his hands. Katara seemed to be shaking. Toph stood stock still, intent on staring straight ahead, with her blank and all-knowing eyes. It was as if they were two halves of the same whole, with Zuko in the middle, each attached to one of his hands.

With all of his might, Zuko willed for The Warden to tell them more. He had never cared for dramatics, or long-winded speeches. All he cared about was knowing the Sila Vatra's purpose. Their secret weapon. And their power.

"It is tonight that each and every one of you shall bear witness to the beginning of the end." The Warden's loud and booming voice echoed through the halls. "Each of you have been chosen. Chosen for your power. Your strength. Your determination."

_Chosen? Chosen for what?_

Walking confidently into the centre of the platform, The Warden's maniacal, reptilian smile cast over each and every face within the crowd. Zuko strained to see what was happening, but without revealing himself from underneath his hood.

Reaching the very centre of the platform, The Warden placed a single hand over the black cloth covering the pedestal.

Toph and Katara held on tightly to his hands. Zuko squeezed them both back, but kept his gaze ever forward over the sea of bobbing black. If this was their secret weapon, then he had to know what they were up against.

"Tonight, you shall empower yourselves and your country through blood!" The Warden's voice had reached a more determined and confident pitch, working towards the climax. "I too have given what is needed to prevail. And to win this war."

He proudly held up his palm to the light, the other gripping the black cloth covering the pedestal tightly. There was a long, dark gash in the centre of The Warden's palm. It was an angry red, edged with brown. It looked as if it were still healing, apparently made very recently.

_What? He...he cut himself?_

"What has he done?" Zuko mumbled quietly to himself.

"What is it?" Toph whispered to him as quietly as she could manage "What's happening?"

Zuko frowned, feeling foolish. He had completely forgotten! How would Toph be able to understand anything that The Warden was showing them when she couldn't see it herself?

"He...he's cut his hand open." Katara mouthed in horrified wonder. "And I think he wants us...to do the same."

Discarding his worries about being spotted, Zuko pulled the hood back slightly above his eyebrows, straining to see what was happening over the sea of black. It was now or never. They _had _to figure out what to do – and soon.

"It is through your blood, that we shall give life to the power we posses. For almost one hundred years, we have guarded our most powerful secret, awaiting the day when its power would once again be awoken. That day is upon us, my brethren. And it is now that each of you shall bring forth its power. My brothers, I ask you to lend your blood and your strength-"

With a single, swift movement, The warden pulled the black cloth from over the pedestal and cast it aside.

"-to the Blood Stone!"

The voices of dozens of men and women rose in triumph around them. They cheered and screamed excitedly, enveloped in their hysteria. Many of the Sila Vatra got down onto their knees and bowed their heads low to the floor. Those crammed against the pillars hung from them, whooping and crying out happily. Every body in the oval room jumped, bowed or swayed in excitement.

All but three.

Zuko's good eye widened in horror. He felt an almost overbearing weight come over him, as if his bones were made of metal. He froze, whilst Katara and Toph stood beside him, stock still. Katara's grip on his hand was almost crushing. Her palm began to shake in his hand. Toph's head darted around, startled by the sudden commotion.

"What? What is it?" she asked him, sounding worried.

But Zuko was too stunned to answer. He knew that Katara felt much the same.

_It can't be..._

For what Zuko and Katara saw atop the pedestal, placed delicately on a black cushion, was all too familiar. A delicate, rounded stone, barely the size of an Earth Kingdom coin. It's black surface glistened and shone in the light, the same incredible texture of the Black Ice Blade, hanging at Zuko's hip. The blinding light of the room swirled delicately over the pattern engraved into the stone. The image of rolling waves and colliding sea's.

"Nori's necklace..." Katara whispered hoarsely. She sounded as if she might cry.

* * *

**Author's Note : I'm afraid that it's another cliffhanger, guys. I know just how much you hate them. And sorry, smartcheer, but it wasn't a potato lol.**

**Hopefully, this chapter didn't turn out too badly. I was actually drinking when I wrote half of it lol.**


	13. Ignorance Is Bliss

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : From the results of my poll, I can see that over 58 of you prefer the writing style of EAI to this one. It's not a bad thing – don't worry. If anything, it helps me make the story better. EAI still seems to be proving popular, even though it's finished (whoop!). So from now on, I'm going to try and write this story more in keeping with EAI**

**Angst, here we come lol.**

* * *

Katara's heart fell down through her stomach and into the soles of her feet. She could feel her eyes pricking behind the lids and she stared open-mouthed at the glistening stone through the cheering crowd of black. The swirling waves and rolling tides carved into its surface stared back at her, hitting her hard in the face.

_It can't be. But how? _

Katara could feel her fingers shaking in Zuko's grasp, but she didn't care. She could see from the look on his face that he also knew _exactly_ what it was. Made from the very same material as the knife hanging from his hip. Forged from the coldest of ice and a fallen star. Her great-grandmothers betrothal necklace.

A million and one questions were buzzing through her head. Katara couldn't begin to comprehend it. Why did the Fire Nation have Nori's necklace? What made them think that the tiny stone would be the end of the world? Why were they _bleeding _on one of the most important relics that her family possessed? Why were they calling it 'The Blood Stone'? And just where had it been all of these years?

Katara's heart stopped for a fraction of a second as The Warden pointed a stubby finger directly into the crowd.

"Who among you is bold enough to give first blood?"

One man answered the call. The black clad soldier pushed through the crowd and stepped onto the raised platform, to stand side by side with The Warden.

_Don't you touch it! Don't any of you get a single drop of your dirty blood onto it!_

Snapping his fingers, The Warden awaited another man to step out from behind the black curtain at the very back of the room. The man carried a black velvet pillow in his hands. Bending down to present it to The Warden, Katara was horrified to see that a knife rested on the cushion.

She heard Zuko take a sharp breath inwards when her fingernails started to cut into the back of his hand. But he said nothing and neither did she as they stared, open-mouthed and horrified at the sight before them.

"The first to prove their worth." The Warden boomed, pointing at the Sila Vatra man with the point of the knife. "Bear your mark and give your penance."

The volunteer bowed his head. He looked young and out of place – his innocence tainted.

Katara flushed as the young man pulled his long black shirt over his head and cast in onto the floor. He was certainly fit, with a perfectly chiselled chest, as if he were made from marble. But Katara bit into her lip and cursed herself when she realised what she was thinking. Especially when she noticed the menacing black eye staring down at her on his left pectoral. How she hated those tattoo's. She felt dirty just having one _drawn_ onto her!

The youth smiled with a grim satisfaction as The Warden roughly grabbed his palm, wincing as he did so from his own wound. He guided the young mans hand over to the stone, so that it was directly above it.

_No. Don't. Please. Not her necklace..._

"Relinquish your blood and give life anew." The Warden commanded in an uncharacteristic tone.

Quickly, and in one swift movement, The Warden guided the edge of the knife towards the mans palm. Katara winced and looked away. She heard the pained gasp escape the mans lips and felt Zuko's hand shaking alongside her own, in pure rage.

_Barbarians!_

Gathering as much courage as she could muster, Katara forced herself to look back up at the alter. A single tear slid down her cheek as she watched the young man ball his freshly cut hand into a fist. He bit his lip, wincing, and squeezed his shaking hand until the first drops of blood fell down and onto the velvet pillow, splashing onto the stone.

Biting back the urge to vomit, Katara leant upwards on her toes to try and get a better look. She couldn't see exactly what was happening over the crowd. She couldn't see the stone anymore! But no matter how much she would twist or turn, she couldn't manage to see her great-grandmother's necklace. The crowd in front seemed to be ebbing forward like a black tide, each craning to get a better view.

There were, however a succession of amazed gaps and whispers of awe.

"What's happening?" Katara whispered at Zuko quietly.

But he didn't seem to be having much luck either.

"I don't know." he whispered back "I can't see it."

The young man on stage who had given his blood bowed to The Warden and then again to the crowd, before stepping off stage, wrapping his bleeding hand in the black shirt he had discarded. The Warden again looked out into the crowd, pointing his grotesquely chubby finger at another member.  
Another took their place on stage and the same ritual began all over again.

"We can't stay here." Toph stated grimly. "We've gotta go. _Now_."

_What? We can't!_

"But we can't just _leave _it here." Katara fumed back, as quietly as she could. There was no way she was going to leave the building whilst those monsters had her great-grandmother's necklace in their possession. "That stone belonged to her. It belongs in the Water Tribe, where it should be! That necklace should have been passed to my family - to _me! _I can't just...just go!"

Zuko turned to face her, looking grim before he pulled the hood back down over his eyes. They spoke quietly, despite the excited murmur of the crowd as more and more people stepped up to offer their blood. Katara felt a mixture of rage and sadness forming in her chest. She was at a loss for words. She wanted action. She wanted to reclaim what was hers from these monsters!

"No, Katara." Zuko whispered firmly. "Toph's right. We can't fight them all and if we stay here much longer, then we'll either get captured or have to offer our own..." he swallowed "..blood."

_How can they do this? How can they dishnour my people with their blood?_

Katara let go of his hand angrily, not noticing the little bleeding marks she had left on the back of his palm, from squeezing too hard. How could they just leave? How could they sit back and watch as these monsters desecrated one of the most important relics in Water Tribe history?

"You can't do this." she pleaded desperately "Not now. Not to me and not to my tribe. You should know now, Zuko. You've been offered a place among us, and you can just sit back and _let it go_?"

Katara didn't care that she had risked saying his name in front of the large crowd. Every cog in her brain was working as hard and as fast as she could will them, trying to figure out any way that they would be able to leave the building unharmed, and with the stone. She tried not to let her tears spill over, when she realised that she couldn't think of one.

Though she could only see Zuko's mouth, Katara was certain that he was looking a little guilty. She knew that it had been unfair to use his honorary place within the tribe against him, but she desperately needed him to see how important this was. Not just to her, but to her family and to her tribe.

The crowd shuffled forward a step as Toph spoke up, eager to give their own blood to Nori's necklace. They were getting closer to the platform.

"I know how much you need this, Katara. But _Aang_ needs us more. We can come back. We can get it later. If we don't move it soon, we're gonna be roasted alive!"

Katara could feel her eyes prick again. In her mind, she knew that what Zuko and Toph said was true. But she ignored it, letting her hurt pride take over. This might be the only chance she got. She needed answers for once, instead of more questions.

"Why won't you understand?" she asked, her voice momentarily breaking. "That is part of my history. Part of my family! I can't let it drown in their blood! I _can't_!"

_Don't cry, Katara. Not now. Not here._

"Katara."

Katara looked up. Zuko had turned to look at her, pulling the hood up over his face just enough for her to see his amber eyes watching from the darkness. They looked serious, but also...guilty? It was the first time he had looked her in the eye for quite a long time.

"Do you remember when we were first taken to that prison?" he asked. His voice was no longer commanding or worried. Just sad. "The first few nights you spent there?"

Unwillingly, Katara nodded her head. She could feel her eyes had pulled down into a spiteful frown. Though she willed them away, she couldn't find the strength to relax her face. Everything was just so unfair.

Zuko continued. The crowd shuffled forward another step.

"You heard me screaming. You knew what they were doing. And you knew that it hurt."

Katara closed her eyes and nodded, turning her gaze away from him. She remembered those soul-destroying screams perfectly well. And when he had come back and woken up caked in blood, Katara had felt like ripping her own heart out, just to avoid the guilt. Even when he had smiled at her weakly, through all of the pain, it had only tripled her guilt and sadness.

_I'll never forget that as long as I live._

"I could see it in your eyes, Katara." he continued, his voice a whisper "The guilt you felt. You thought that it was all your fault that I'd gotten hurt. That you were responsible and that the overwhelming pain just wouldn't go away."

Katara snapped her eyes open. A tear fell freely down her cheek. She didn't want to think about_ any_ of it _ever again_. So why was he forcing her to re-live it?

"Zuko, stop it." she choked, feeling the same sadness wash over her.

But never once did his amber eyes leave her face. His face was un-readable to her, just like it always was. But it was his voice that betrayed him.

"No, Katara." he replied, sadly "Because if you don't listen to us and get yourself captured for the sake of your pride, then I am going to be re-living those same feelings for the rest of my life. If you got captured or hurt, it would be _my_ fault. I would have broken my promise to your father, your brother, and to myself."

The crowd was pushed forward another step. They were now perilously close to the platform and to The Warden. Katara felt her heart strings tug downwards. She remembered just how terrified she had been, all those weeks ago. Threatened to be consumed by guilt, thinking that she had caused Zuko's pain.

"Don't make me live that way, Katara." he said softly.

* * *

Katara was desperate to regain her great-grandmother's stolen necklace. To regain her stolen pride. And the honour of the Water Tribe. But she didn't want Zuko to feel like she had, if something went wrong. She knew how raw that guilt felt, how it had played over and over again in her mind since their escape. She never wanted _anyone _to have to mourn her like that. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she forced herself to look back at him. Every fibre in her body wanted to run over and grab the stone. But she wouldn't let it. She would do this. For him. For Zuko.

_I'm sorry Nori. Truly, I am..._

"Alright." she whispered back, rubbing away the tear from her cheek. "I'll go. But I'm coming back again. I can't just let this go."

Zuko nodded. His face still remained impassively serious, as it always did.

"I don't expect you to." he replied, taking hold of her wrist gently "Now let's go."

Toph sighed grumpily and tugged them back through the crowd, towards the door. Their human chain held strong, with Toph's small frame leading the way through a swelling abyss of blackened monsters. They were forced against the crashing sea of black bodies as they moved, hoping to find any available pathway they could. Many of the members looked at them curiously as they passed, as if they had passed up some immense opportunity that would never come again.

"Where are _they _going?" the whispers followed her. "Too young to take it. They'll let anyone join these days!" "Where are you going, cowards? Afraid of a little blood?"

Katara looked down at the floor, feeling her chest tighten. The stench of freshly spilt blood hung sickeningly in the air. She steadied herself against the cruel remarks, feeling every bit the coward the Sila Vatra had made them out to be. But nobody stopped them, as they moved along through the crowds. Zuko's grip was tight on her wrist as the remarks and sneering shot around them.

_I'm doing it for him. _She reminded herself, over and over again. _This is for him. _

Katara had expected the horrifying, booming voice of The Warden to follow them as they finally reached the door, calling them back. Branding them as cowards and exposing their faces to the light. But it didn't come. He was too busy bleeding his countrymen dry.

They edged as quickly out of the door as they could, closing it gently behind them. Toph immediately shrugged off Zuko's hand, making a gagging face.

"Sparky, what's up with your skin? You have a fever or something? You almost burnt my hand off!"

"Zuko's always warm." Katara repeated her ever-present thoughts to Toph quietly as she walked past them and down through the almost empty corridor.

"Oh, _gross_!" Toph replied, sounding repulsed. "I seriously don't wanna know about that!"

* * *

Toph guided them silently back through each and every hallway and stairwell, to lead them back downstairs to the door they had come through. The tension in the air was thick and the very fibres in the heated air seemed to buzz with anticipation.

Although Katara considered them out of any immediate danger, Zuko seemed to forever be alert and jumpy. Occasionally, his gaze would dart backwards and forwards into each open door that they passed, though most of them were empty. Katara sighed sadly, still feeling shaken from the encounter with the Sila Vatra and her great-grandmother's necklace.

_Does Zuko ever let his guard down?_

They didn't encounter many members of the Sila Vatra as they walked the hall. Many were preoccupied upstairs with the sickening 're-birthing' and many others seemed to have left altogether. She wondered how they would be able to find their way to each secret tunnel Toph had said led underneath the building. So far, she hadn't seen any doors leading downwards into the earth. She found herself, ironically, counting turtleducks as her feet touched the heavy metal floor.

_Fifty-two turtleduck, fifty-three turtleduck, fifty-four turtleduck..._

Katara kept her eyes on the ground as she walked. She knew that she should still be cautious. That they were still inside enemy territory. That inside the belly of the beast, they were at their most vulnerable. But Katara couldn't quite get herself to care. She felt a strange numbing sensation grasping at her mind, as if she was no longer in control of her thoughts or actions. She suspected that she was just in shock, but didn't register the thought as an actual problem.

Instead, Katara tried to focus on unimportant matters. The rusty iron walls, the copper taste hanging in the air, counting turtleducks just as Zuko had, all those weeks ago. She could feel the changes inside her body, telling her that the moon was waning, with less than two hours or so before sunrise. She felt tired, but wasn't sure if she could bring herself to lie down and sleep. It had been a long and terrible night.

_Why did we have to come here? We could have just stayed at the Air Temple. We could have just been content with our ignorance. We never should have come here. Why did we have to come here?_

Occasionally, Zuko would try to walk beside Katara and catch her eye from underneath his hood. But she wouldn't meet his gaze. There was too much to think about. She was feeling a mix of emotions that she just couldn't put together as one.

She was angry, vengeful and furious. She felt betrayed and tainted. She was immensely unhappy, curious and guilty. All in all – it was certainly not a good feeling. Katara hadn't forgotten Zuko's words earlier and they still stung fresh in her mind, the guilt never dulling, for she knew them to be true.

"_You heard me screaming. You knew what they were doing. And you knew that it hurt."_

In some small part of her conscience, Katara still blamed herself for getting them both captured. Of course, it might not have happened if they hadn't gone so deep into the woods, but Katara couldn't help feel responsible. She had put Zuko through so much pain. He had sacrificed almost everything for her. And she still didn't understand why.

Though she hadn't known his reasons for doing so at the time, Katara still wished with all of her might that the Sila Vatra _had _hurt her instead, whilst she was cramped inside the stuffy cage. At least then, she wouldn't have to bear the shameful burden alone and they might have stopped torturing Zuko.

_When I saw him, he looked so broken. There was so much blood and bruising. So many broken bones. He was barely a person anymore. And when we escaped...I almost...I almost killed him._

When Zuko straightened beside her, Katara snapped back to reality. There it was – the exit. And standing in front of it was the same man that had allowed them inside.

Forcing herself not to vomit or punch the man square in the nose (she was certain that she was getting rather good at it by now), Katara let Toph lead the way to the door, with Zuko in tow.

"Praytell, your experiences with the re-birthing were sufficient?" the elderly guard asked.

Zuko nodded his head, with only his mouth visible underneath his hood. A small touch of annoyance made Katara's lip twitch. That uptight 'old tongue' way of speaking that Zuko had described earlier was really beginning to get on her nerves. It was difficult for her to really comprehend what anyone was saying.

Zuko moved towards the heavy iron door, intent on getting back outside into the fresh air and out of the oppressive and stuffy building. His shoulders were tense and furhter up than they should have been. He walked as if he was carrying a heavy burden. The guard made to open the door for him, but stopped momentarily, when he glanced at her.

_Why is he staring at me? Oh, spirits, make him stop staring!_

Katara's entire body went rigid when he continued to look at her, as if he were questioning her very being. His dark, amber eyes seemed to pierce into her mind. He frowned slightly. Zuko stood by her defensively.

"Child. Your eyes." the guard mumbled suspiciously. "They are not as they were."

* * *

Before she could stop herself, Katara opened her mouth in surprise and horror. She hadn't noticed before. She had been too worried about the Sila Vatra. Too wrapped up to notice.

But flecks of colour had begun to return to her line of vision since they had entered the building. It was no longer all in black and white. Her Irises were healing. They were turning back to their original colour!

_No! How could I not have noticed? _

Using the smallest of movements she could muster, Katara widened her stance and kept the hand underneath her cloak tight over her hidden waterskin, ready to unleash her pent-up fury at the man.

"Tis nothing to trifle oneself with." Zuko replied quickly, moving beside Katara and pinching her back to keep her from doing anything stupid. A flicker of irritation ran up her spine, but she remained silent and kept her gaze on the floor. "It is but the warmth and the smoke affecting her eyes, sir. Nothing more."

_I wish he wouldn't talk like that..._

Silence was their only companion in the empty corridors. Katara felt time stop as the guard kept his eyes fixed on her. She could see Toph's stance widen only a fraction, preparing for the worst. Her small fingers began to fold into balls. The guard continued to look at Katara, uncaring and unaware of her discomfort. She could feel herself cowering under those piercing eyes. She sent a silent prayer to the spirits above.

_Don't attack. Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything._

Katara was certain that the guard would call for help or attack them. She could feel a paralysing fear run up her spine and freeze her in place, as if liquid lead was flowing through her veins.

The guard let out a breath she hadn't realised that he had been holding. Katara stiffened and prepared for the worst. But nothing happened.  
Keeping his eyes still fixed on her, the guard moved back towards the door and swiftly placed his hand over the bolt in front of the door and drew it back.

_Thank La!_

Relief flooded through her veins as Zuko pushed at her lower back and urged for through the doorway. Katara could still feel the guard's suspicious and piercing eyes follow her as she stepped out into the cool streets.

"May flame keep your soul alight in the darkest dungeon." the guard said eerily as he closed the iron door swiftly behind them and locked it, not even giving them a chance to reply.

"I'm guessing that some part of the 'grandpa language' that means 'see ya?'" Toph asked Zuko, scratching her head nervously.

Zuko stood still, as he looked at the heavy iron door. His shoulders heaved.

"No."

* * *

Everything seemed to spin. Katara couldn't sleep, despite the fact that she would only be allowed two hours before sunrise and the beginning of another trying and soul-destroying day at the Three Embers Inn. Toph snored happily at the opposite end of the bed, her dirty feet occasionally twitching beside Katara's head.

_One day, I'm forcing her to take a bath._

Zuko lay on his make-shift bed on the floor. He had been given new sheets, to replace the other scalded and burnt ones. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly, with his hands resting on top of his bare chest peacefully.

But Katara was certain that Zuko was not sleeping either.

"_Everything has just gotten a whole lot more difficult" _

Katara repeated his words over and over again inside her head. Things certainly _had_ become more difficult now. It seemed as if there were always questions and never enough answers. Too many dangers. They wouldn't be able to run from them all forever.

Rubbing at her eyes, Katara tried for the tenth time in barely twenty minutes to get herself to relax. She would use her Eyeball Bending again in the morning to fix her vision and return it to Fire Nation colours. She wondered if Sokka, Teo and her father had encountered the same problem yet. It had been less than an hour ago that she had almost given away everything!

_We were so lucky. If he had decided to attack or raise the alarm, who knows what would have happened?_

Although Katara's initial shock at seeing people drip blood onto her great-grandmothers necklace had subsided, she still felt a little unbalanced. Her thoughts had returned to her, the numb feeling on her mind vanishing. But now she found that she couldn't keep all of the thoughts from speaking at once. She found herself thinking back to what her friends would do.

_There's just too much to think about! I wish that Sokka was here. He'd have me laughing in no time. Aang would just smile that dopey smile of his and cheer me up. Even Momo would probably get me smiling again, chasing bugs around and flying into things. Or maybe I could talk to Suki. She knows what it's like to have something you hold dear turned against you._

Katara remembered the battle at Kyoshi Island and how the people of Kyoshi had fought to defend them. Their homes, fields, even their dojo! They had all been set ablaze. The fire had spread rapidly, consuming everything in its wake. The very homes the people had grown up in, now a fierce weapon that was being used against them.

Katara found it hard to believe that it had been Zuko who had destroyed the lives of so many people, causing all of that pain and suffering. She would have believed it in a heartbeat only a few weeks ago. But now...

_Now things are different._

Unable to stand the discomfort of her hot and uncomfortable bed any longer, Katara threw off her covers and got up. Placing them gently back over Toph's grubby feet, Katara walked towards the edge of the room, where the washroom was. Picking her way across the floor and into the filthy little bathroom, she felt blindly in the darkness for her clothes.

Katara hadn't been able to bare the intensity of the Fire Nation summer heat, even in the dead of night. So, she had taken to sleeping in just her underclothes. At first, she had felt insanely self-conscious. She was after all, sharing a room with the Fire Nation Prince! It had taken her a while to adjust to the idea, but eventually, the unbearably sweltering heat had won her over. Of course, she made Zuko look away or leave the room before she would undress and only allowed him back in when she had pulled the covers over herself. He would always be awake earlier than she would, and it wasn't as if Toph was going to mind either.

"How does Toph manage this?" Katara grumbled to herself quietly as she felt her way around the washroom, blindly.

"Katara?"

She jumped, banging her head on a cabinet hanging on the wall. She held back a curse as she rubbed at her sore head. But the initial pain vanished when she saw Zuko's distinctively sharp, golden eyes staring wide-eyed at her from the doorway. She hadn't even heard him get up!

_Oh spirits, no!_

* * *

Katara blushed a fierce red and feebly put her hands uselessly over herself, trying to cover her shame. Her embarrassment was evident. Her white wrap and underskirt probably shone out like a beacon in the darkness! Zuko's eyes widened in surprise at her attire and he backed out of the doorway a step or two, obviously at a loss for words.

"Zuko, _get out_!" Katara hissed at him as quietly but forcefully as she could, still fingering in the darkness for her clothes or at least, something to cover herself with. "Turn around or something!"

Eventually, Zuko's common sense seemed to return to him and he stuttered, backing entirely out of the room and turning around to face the opposite wall.

"I-I didn't mean...I wasn't sure that you...You aren't - I mean you look really...uh, never mind – forget it."

Katara cursed her luck as she finally got a hold on her clothing. She'd forgotten just how much of a light sleeper Zuko was. She dressed hurriedly, noticing the flash of pale skin in the darkness as Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck, as he always did whenever he was nervous.

_...or embarrassed._

Her cheeks were intensely hot. She looked down at the floor, trying to forget the look Zuko had given her when he'd walked in on her. He had looked surprised. But there had been something else as well. Something she had seen once before at the Air Temple. Something that had set her blood alight.

She shook her head, trying not to think about the wonderful memory and attempted to cool her intensely red cheeks.

_Great! Just great! I feel _fine_ when I'm Water Bending in them, but as soon as Zuko see's me in my underwear – _this _happens!_

Gingerly, Katara stepped out of the washroom, hugging her chest consciously. She didn't understand why it bothered her so much. After all - Aang had seen her in her underclothes plenty of times. But this – this was completely different! Maybe Zuko hadn't liked what he had seen. Maybe she wasn't good enough.

Toph rolled over in her bed, casting an arm over her head happily as she opened her mouth to let out another loud snore.

"I uh, just wanted to..." Katara mumbled hopelessly to Zuko's back "...I couldn't – I couldn't sleep."

He shifted his weight uneasily from foot to foot, still facing the wall. His head was bowed low and it looked as if he was rubbing at his scar again.

"Are you...uh, _decent?_"

Zuko said the last word venomously, as if he hated himself for having to say it. His shoulders looked rigid and stiff, as if he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again. Katara empathised with him.

"Yes." she replied quietly.

Turning back around to face her slowly, Zuko crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, his shaggy hair covering his eyes effectively. It seemed that he had taken up his old habit of not meeting her eyes. She wasn't sure, but Katara thought that for a moment, she could see his lips form into something like an animal snarl.

_What does that mean?_

Katara edged stiffly towards the door to their room, feeling another fierce blush on her cheeks.

"I was going to go downstairs. It's too hot up here and I can't sleep. Do you...do you want to come?"

Zuko simply nodded, still without looking at her. Swallowing a dry lump in her throat, Katara opened the creaky old door and stepped out into the hallway. As quietly as she could, she crept down the squeaking staircase and out of the large oak door at the front of the Inn, into the street.

She noticed that Zuko didn't seem to make a single noise as he followed her. He never did.

_Why is it that Fire Nation men never seem to make any noise? No wonder he was never caught when he was The Blue Spirit!_

Although the early morning air wasn't much cooler than inside their stuffy room, Katara was relieved to be outside. She could see the tiniest possible rays of the dawn creeping over the very top of the volcano wall that surrounded them. She realised that she and Zuko had been in the exact same place the morning before.

"I'm sorry."

Katara turned around, frowning curiously. Zuko stood behind her, both shoulders hunched over with his arms crossed, as he stared angrily at the floor.

"Sorry for what?" she asked him seriously.

_Maybe for walking in on me when I'm only wearing my underwear..._

Zuko seemed to consider her question for a moment, as if the wrong wrong words would be his death. He seemed awkward. Stiff. Katara had noticed that he had been acting more distant around her since he had accidentally burnt her fingers after having his nightmare.

"I'm just sorry." he replied quietly.

She looked at him for a full minute, each of them in silence. It was far easier to pick him out in the rays of the dawn and she was determined to keep the promise she had made to herself, when they had been travelling together. Even if it was going to take her fifty years, she _would_ learn to read Zuko's expressions.

But it was far harder than she thought.

_It seems like there are only three emotions he ever uses. _She thought a little sadly. _Rage, sadness and if I'm lucky, some small form of happiness._

He seemed to grow uncomfortable under her scrutinising gaze, kicking at the floor with his bare feet.

"_What?_" he snapped, finally.

"It's nothing." Katara replied, uselessly. "I was just...looking."

Zuko sighed and took a step forward, rubbing again at his neck. The movement drew Katara's eyes to his chest. She remembered when he had been without a shirt for almost a week, whilst they were in the forest. How his body had always been so warm, even on the coldest morning. How smooth and certain his skin felt. How wonderful it had been to watch the morning dew fall from his chest...

Katara scolded herself for being so intrusive and tried not to blush. She looked up at his face instead. But he still wouldn't look up at her.

"Look." he began, sounding a little agitated. "Katara, I know I'm not good at this. At _any_ of this. But I just...I just wanted to apologise for making you go in there tonight. For making you have to see it..."

Katara bit her lip awkwardly and stared down at the floor. The same, empty sadness seemed to wash over her. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Zuko. You don't have to apologise."

They stood silently for a moment, watching the slowly filtering rays of dawn fill the sky.

"Why were you...looking?" he said stiffly. Katara tried not to smile. Did he sound shy?

"Well, you looked at me first, you know." she retorted playfully, teasing him. "I just thought it was fair. An eye for an eye..."

Zuko's lips formed the smallest of smiles. He turned, intent on finally looking at her when suddenly, he tensed, his body ram-rod straight.  
Katara's head shot up to look at him, afraid that she had said something wrong. But both her and Zuko's attention was caught when a single, hardened chip of wood fell from the roof of the Three Embers Inn and land dully on the floor.

Zuko looked up at her, his eyes ablaze with fear. He shot into a bending position.

"Katara it's-"

But he was cut off when a hard object slammed hard into his back and sent him flying forward into the dirt at her feet, a small burst of flame trailing from his fist and dying again. He gasped for breath and tried to stand back up, reaching for the swords and dagger that weren't at his side.

_He left them upstairs!_

Katara shot into a bending position, releasing the water from her skins, but was pulled backwards roughly by something hard clasping her wrists behind her back. The water fell from the air uselessly and splashed onto the floor.

As she fell back onto the ground, her hands now immobile, Katara saw the stiff ground rise up around Zuko's hands as he tried not get up from the floor. They couldn't bend! She recognised the rock formation as she hurriedly tried to right herself. A pair of manacles, made from earth and shaped like gloved hands.

_Not that. Anything but that!_

Another pair of manacles shot out from the very darkness to clamp around Katara's ankles, sending her back down onto the floor. She tried desperately to right herself, as she saw another pair fly at Zuko's feet. But he noticed them first. Quickly, he shot his legs out from underneath him, with his wrists still locked into earth and kicked them into the side of a building, where they crumbled to dust uselessly. But he landed awkwardly with a thud and was unable to avoid the second pair that fastened him to the ground. He lay, flat on the floor, struggling against the iron hold of the rock.

"Toph!" Katara screamed up to the windows of the Three Embers. "Toph get-".

Silently, another stone manacle flew from the shadows and fixed itself over her mouth. She thrashed like a fish out of water, trying hopelessly to dislodge the bonds as she saw a figure emerge from the shadows behind Zuko.

The dark clothing of the figure was difficult to distinguish in the darkness, but the insignia on his chest confirmed her worst fears.

_The Dai Lee! That must mean...Azula!_

Her eyes widened in panic as the figure stood over Zuko and placed a booted foot on his head, pushing it down into the ground beneath. Struggling to prise himself from his restraints, Zuko let a breath of fire escape his lips. But the Dai Lee agent didn't even flinch as he pressed Zuko's face into the dirt.

Another figure came silently from behind Katara and picked her up off the ground, as easily as a newborn child. Her feet left the floor and she stared hatefully at the agent holding her hostage. But she couldn't see his eyes from underneath his rice hat in the darkness. Katara thrashed in the mans arms and tried to call out for help under the tight grasp of the rock hand covering her mouth. But it didn't help her.

_Not Azula! Not Azula!_

She could see Zuko's eyes looking up at the man holding her, burning in the darkness with a fierce hatred. He struggled in his earthly restraints, staring desperately at her, but the Dai Lee agent standing over him only pressed his foot down harder on Zuko's skull, making him flinch. They hadn't stood a chance.

"Welcome home, Prince Zuko." the emotionless voice said, looking down at him "Your presence has been requested by the Princess."

For a fraction of a second, Katara was certain that she saw the familiar flash of pale eyes in the window of the Three Embers Inn. But when she looked again, they were gone.

* * *

**Author's Note : Ah, come on. You guys were all expecting it at some point. Azula doesn't like to be kept in the shadows after all.**

**As for those of you who have been asking if Nori's necklace (or the Blood Stone) has any special powers, then I'm afraid you're going to have to wait. None of the gang could actually see what it was doing over the crowd. But then again, it might not have done anything.**

**Ah, the suspense. I'm such a cow. XD**


	14. The Battles Of Two

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : WARNING! Reading this fiction may cause you to snort out your soda or wake up your parents at 3am. Take great care around fizzy drinks and snoozing adults. Extreme caution is advised.**

**There, thought that I'd finally put on a warning label lol. ****Sorry again about that, ZutaraFan4. :P**

**I need you guys to give me a hand. I've just added a new poll onto my profile page to help me decide what to do with my newest story 'Save Me, A Zuko Story'. If you guys would be kind enough to vote, it may help me decided wether or not to start a new fic once IFYH is finished. For any anonymous reviewers out there – you should be able to vote too. It's on my profile page. Input is greatly appreciated.**

**Finally, I would like to thank my anonymous reviewers out there – you guys don't get nearly enough love. Hj, lw, turtleduck89, Kelsey, Bonnie and likemynameisn'talreadythere who has very kindly offered to make both EAI and IFYH into mangas! Hopefully, I'll still be hearing from you all after the fic is finished.**

This chapter is a bit grizzly, so anybody here that is particularly squeemish might want to tread lightly.

* * *

Zuko desperately wanted to pick at his back. He could still feel chips of rock and dirt lodged into the grazes and cuts. The itching and dull pain was slowly driving him crazy! Sighing, he cursed the Dai Lee and his sister.

Needless to say, the Dai Lee had not been gentle with him after they had been captured. When they had both been rendered immobile, Zuko had expected Toph to come out of the Three Embers Inn, with guns blazing and help them. But she hadn't.  
The last thing Zuko saw was the lightly filtering rays of the dawn creeping over the volcano wall before the Dai Lee all stamped on the ground in unison, sending them down into the darkness of an underground tunnel.

Zuko had suspected that it was the tunnel that led up to the palace, just as Toph had said. He had guessed right. For almost an hour, the Dai Lee had dragged him through the tunnel, his bare back scraping harshly against the ground in compelte silence. He had tried everything he could to try and escape. He thrashed and kicked and blew jets of fire from his mouth, but he finally gave up. They were in the Dai Lee's element with no way of knowing how to get back to the surface - there wasn't much that they could do.

_Agni Kai, I'm an idiot! I let her down. She got captured because I wasn't fast enough. Because I was stupid. Because I wasn't paying enough attention. Because I left my damn swords at the Inn!_

Throughout their 'trip' in the dark tunnel to the palace, Zuko had tried his hardest to catch Katara's eye. It was difficult, because she was ahead of him, still being carried by that loathsome Dai Lee agent and because it was so dark inside the tunnels. He needed to see what her eyes were saying. And he needed to send a message back using his own. One that he had been meaning to tell her for quite some time.

Zuko had desperately tried to speak to her, even though he knew she couldn't reply.

But all that got him was a back-hand to the face from the agent dragging him by his restraints. He had screamed his throat raw when they entered the palace dungeons through a secret entrance in the wall. The Dai Lee agent carrying Katara had veerd away on another path, taking her with him! Zuko thrashed and screamed out her name, trying hopelessly to struggle against the three Dai Lee agents that had to hold him down. He _had_ to keep her safe.

_Where did they take her? What if they hurt her? Because of me? Gods! This is just like the Sila Vatra prison all over again! But at least there, I could see her face and speak to her._

Though he knew it was futile, Zuko strained against the chains holding him in place, the sharp metal rubbing harshly against this wrists. He remembered the layout. It seemed to be the same restraints that Zhao had kept Aang in when Zuko had rescued him as The Blue Spirit. His arms were stretched out tautly, attached to the two pillars standing beside him. He had been forced to his knee's and his ankles put in chains that came up through the floor, which were tightened hard enough for him to lose circulation in his legs and feet.

He had expected Azula when he arrived. The daunting, maniacal look of the alpha that his sister always seemed to express whenever he was near. But she didn't come. Nobody did.

The heavy iron door to his prison had been shut and bolted, leaving him in the darkness to thrash and scream. He had let out all of the rage he possessed, cursing and screaming at nothing. Every single angry thought and feeling that coursed through his body seemed to fly out from inside him, echoing in the empty prison. He screamed out all the hatred he felt for his father. For his sister. For his countrymen. And for what had been done to Katara.

After an hour, Zuko stopped screaming. Nobody was coming.

_She just wants to torture me. _He thought furiously _She wants to make me wait and prolong my suffering. _

Alone and in the dark, Zuko tried to focus his thoughts. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, knowing full well that it wouldn't just be Azula that would come to see him. After all, his father would definately want to see him again, after he had shot him with his own lightning.  
Zuko tried to meditate and comprehend his situation. He even tried counting turtleducks! But there was only one thing on his mind. One adamant, obsessive thought that wouldn't leave him no matter how hard he tried – Katara.

He thought just how ironic it was. Just hours ago, Zuko had told Katara that if anything happened to her and she got herself captured, the guilt would destroy him. And that was exactly what was happening.

_They won't hurt her. They can't. They wouldn't. How could this happen? Zuko, you are such an idiot! Why weren't you looking out for Azula? You knew that she was looking for you_!_ You can't just live in the capital city for three days and not expect to have any trouble! Stupid!_

* * *

It took almost four hours before light filtered back into his cell. It blinded him as the door swung open on its hinges and a shadowy figure stepped into the room. Zuko squinted against the sudden rush of light and closed his eyes tightly together, turning his head away from the source.

"Hello _brother_."

His heart turned to ice upon hearing his sister's voice. He blinked against the light source as torches were lit around the room and the iron door shut and bolted. When his vision adjusted, Zuko forced himself to look up into the cruel, fierce amber eyes of his sister.

"_Azula._" he hissed hatefully.

The Fire Nation Princess smiled darkly. The same smile that sent his inner fire raging with loathing.

"Father is very displeased with you, Zuko. Very displeased indeed."

Zuko bit back the urge to spit on the ground. Instead, he forced himself to smile back at her.

_Fight her at her own game._

"I think you're losing your touch, Azula." he mocked "We've been in the city for almost four days now without word of you. I can't say I'm not disappointed, I expected you to be faster."

Zuko could see the effect of his words flash over his sisters face for a fraction of a second, distorting her features horribly. But as quickly as it came, it went. Zuko knew just how much his sister hated to lose.

"It's funny that you should say that, Zuko." she replied in the icy lulling tone she used whenever she threatened people. "My agents tell me that you were rather easy to capture. They said that you went down as hard as a sack of coal. Didn't even throw one punch."

She tutted as if she were scolding a child, waving a finger in front of her face.

"I knew you were weak, Zuko, but to lose to my agents so easily...I think it is _I_ who should be disappointed."

Zuko wanted desperately to throttle his sister. To tell her that she was wrong. He wasn't weak. But secretly, he knew. He _knew_ just how easily the Dai Lee had taken them down. They had had the element of surprise on their side and Zuko just hadn't been fast enough. But he should have.

"What do you want, Azula?" he hissed through gritted teeth, looking down at the floor.

Bending down on her haunches, Azula's claw-like fingers grabbed at his chin and forced him to look up at her. Zuko snarled, feeling the vicious points of her fingernails digging into his skin.

"I want you to tell me where the Avatar and the rest of your pathetic friends are hiding, Zuzu. I want to know what you're planning. And I want you to tell me why it was reported that you and that Water Tribe girl were seen leaving the Black Column."

Zuko wanted to slap himself. That was why Azula had found them! The guard. The one who had spotted Katara's eyes as they were leaving the Sila Vatra's building! He remembered the mans dark threat as he had closed the iron door.

"_May flame keep your soul alight in the darkest dungeon."  
_

"I knew it was you." Zuko replied, avoiding hre questions. "I knew you were in league with them as soon as we discovered the tunnel leading up here!"

Azula dug her nails into his chin just a little deeper. He winced, feeling the points digging into his skin.

"Wrong as usual, my brother." she mocked. "I have no interest in the Sila Vatra. They're just not...big enough for me."

Zuko certainly didn't doubt it.

"Then who's using the tunnel?" he demanded "Who's working for them inside the palace?"

He wanted to scream in frustration when Azula yawned, covering her mouth with her free hand as the other dug into his jaw.

"Don't know. Don't care." she replied simply "But I want my questions answered. We wouldn't want your little friend to suffer for the answers now, would you?"

_Katara..._

"_Where_ is she?" Zuko snapped, staring at his his sister as if she were the source of every single one of the hardships he had faced in life. Which admittedly, she was responsible for at _least_ half.

Finally releasing her piercing hold on his jaw, Azula stood up and sighed, rolling her eyes as if she were bored of him already.

"What does it matter?" she yawned, looking at her fingernails "It's not _my_ problem to deal with the peasants after all. Last I heard, I think that father went to inspect her."

Zuko froze. He didn't like the words that Azula had used. Ozai was going to _inspect_ Katara? He knew exactly what that meant.

His inner fire roared, sending his veins alight. The sweat on his body evaporated quickly, rising up into the air. Azula wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"What's wrong, Zuzu?" she taunted "Surely you're not worried about that measly little peasant girl? I'm surprised that father wished to see her at all. Somebody like her is barely fit to clean the palace floors-"

"Her_ name_ is Katara!" Zuko screamed angrily, lunging uselessly at his sister against his chains. "And if that monster lays one hand on her, I'll kill him where he stands!"

_She isn't a thing! She's a person! The most beautiful, kind and amazing person I've ever known! And she has more right to sit on a throne than you ever will!_

Azula cocked an immaculate eyebrow. Slowly, her lips began to turn upwards into a smile. Zuko's heart seemed to stop inside his chest. He had just made a big mistake.

"Oh, this is wonderful." Azula hissed cruelly between her lips. "My brother, Prince of The Fire Nation, is _infatuated _with a Water Tribe peasant!"

Zuko felt himself panic. His eyes widened and his pulse jumped around inside him as if it were on fire.

"Infatuated? With _her_?" he tried uselessly to lie "What makes you think that I would ever-"

"Oh, Zuzu." Azula cooed gleefully. "How far you have fallen! To think, you would sacrifice everything you had for one lowly Water Bender! Perhaps I should allow you one last comfort and arrange a wedding before father comes to visit you. At least that way you'll get about...twenty minutes with her before you're burnt to cinders."

Zuko grit his teeth and glared at his sister with every ounce of hatred inside his body.

"This doesn't concern you, Azula." he snarled "This has _nothing_ to do with you."

But Azula simply ignored him, staring up at the ceiling as if he weren't there.

"She must have quite a lot of information inside that pretty little head of hers. I am sure that father would be very interested to hear about this..."

Zuko's face was so contorted with rage, he felt the pulse in his neck begin to throb. His eyebrow twitched in pure hatred of his sister and fear for Katara.

"Don't you tell that monster _anything_." His voice was barely a whisper as the rage shook through him.

Azula looked down her nose at him as she began to walk around him leisurely, her hands folded neatly behind her back. Her voice was calm and taunting when she replied, which only increased Zuko's fury.

"Now Zuko. It is very disrespectful to talk that way about father. I don't think that he'd be too pleased to hear you speak of him in such a way. Especially after shooting _lightning_ at him!"

Zuko bowed his head and looked down at the floor. It felt like his muscles were on fire.

"He is not my father. Now I call another man by that name."

His voice was low and raspy. He tried not to give Azula the satisfaction of seeing him sigh sadly when he thought back to his Uncle. The last time he had seen the kindly old man that had loved him as his own, he was rotting in a cell.

_And I betrayed him._

"Oh spare me, Zuko." Azula sighed "It seems that you only ever care for the weak. It's really quite endearing, no matter how pathetic it makes you look. First Ursa. Then Uncle. Then the Avatar and now this cowering little Water Tribe peasant!"

Zuko continued to stare at the floor, gritting his teeth. He had no answer for his sister. Azula never referred to their mother. And on occasion she did, it would always be by name. It was as if his mother had been erased from history. From their family. From Azula's memories. And slowly, from his own.

_She was the only person to ever care about me in this family. And he banished her because she saved me. All these years...I thought she was dead..._

Azula completed her full circle, coming back around to look at him. A small smirk played on her lips.

"You know, I think that father has taken quite a liking to your little _pet_." Her eyes bored into his, in a silent threat. "Who knows? Perhaps we may find a use for that peasant yet."

_No. No. Not that..._

A chunk of ice seemed to replace Zuko's heart. For a moment, everything froze. There was no need to read into Azula's words. He knew perfectly well what she was implying and it froze him down to the core. His eyes flew wide as he lunged at his sister from his prison, wishing with all of his might that she would fall.

"No! Leave her out of this!" Zuko screamed desperately. "This doesn't involve her! This is between you and me, Azula! You'll have to kill me before I let him touch her! You spineless coward!"

Azula swung at him, quicker than a bolt of her lightning and struck him in the face. Her piercing nails drove into Zuko's face, scratching deep into his scar. He hissed painfully, biting against the sudden burst of pain.

_I swear Azula! I swear on Agni that you're going to fall! I only hope I'm going to be the one to do it!_

Zuko breathed in haggardly, tightly closing his eyes until the initial sting began to die down. His scar throbbed doubly, not only from where Azula had stuck him, but because of the storm he was certain was approaching. A small trickle of blood fell from one of the cuts on his face and dribbled slowly down his neck.

Azula looked at her nails calmly. Three of them were tipped with his blood and she looked at them with some sort of sick satisfaction. Zuko hated her for it.

"How distasteful." she mused, wiping away the blood from her nails with a delicate finger and looking at it. "The blood of a traitor."

His limbs shook with rage, rattling the chains that bound him.

"Who is the _real _traitor here, Azula?" Zuko mumbled angrily. "Because it's not me."

He thought that she might strike him again and braced himself for the impact. But when nothing happened, Zuko looked back up at his sister. Her expression was blank, but she looked down at him with an air of confidence and ruthlessness.

_I'll make you pay Azula. You hurt her and I swear, I'll make you pay._

Azula bent down over him, raising her hand. Zuko flinched when her fingers wiped over the good side of his face.

"Have your dirty blood back." she scoffed.

Without another word, the Fire Princess snapped her fingers and stepped out of the heavy iron door, held open by a Dai Lee agent, closing it behind her and leaving Zuko in the darkness.

* * *

**(Takes placed two or three hours before above paragraph)**

Katara shivered. Not from cold, but from fear. It gripped at her heart and stuck in her lungs. She could still see the image clearly in her mind. She could still hear Zuko screaming after her, calling her name, under an arsenal of blows from the Dai Lee agents restraining him.

It had almost broken her heart in two as she lost sight of him around a corner and was thrown into her own personal hell.

_It's like the Sila Vatra all over again._

But at least when they had been imprisoned by the Sila Vatra, they had been close to each other. Katara tugged at the chains binding her arms uselessly. She had been sitting on the cold stone floor for almost an hour, with her arms growing stiff behind her back. She had surprised herself when she didn't cry or scream in her cell. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Not anymore.

Katara missed Zuko like a physical pain in her chest. She worried about him, desperately trying not to remember the battered and bruised Prince that had saved her from the Sila Vatra all those weeks ago. She only wished that she had been able to speak to him. Even if it was to say goodbye, Katara would have just been happy to see his fface again and hear his voice. She had a desperate need to kiss him and tell him the thought that she had been clinging to for so long. But without Zuko, Katara could do no more than pass the time and await whatever was to come.

So, she had waited, silently for something to happen. She had analysed everything that had happened and everything that had gone wrong. How could she not have heard the Dai Lee? Why had she been so stupid? If she hadn't brought Zuko outside into the open, then it might not have happened. They might have been able to fight them off if they had stayed together in the room, with their weapons and Toph.

"Toph...what happened to you?" she wondered aloud.

Katara had been almost certain that she had caught the flash of her blind eyes at the window before they were taken underground by the Dai Lee. Surely Toph would have felt them coming? Heard them calling for her? Felt the earth moving them underground? But the only eventuality that Katara could come to was that Toph had either been captured too or gone to find the others and get help.

When the door to her cell had swung open, Katara had tried her best to keep herself calm. She readied herself for a barrage of insults, questioning, or a beating, but her whole body seemed to freeze over when someone completely unexpected stepped into the room.

_Oh Gods. Not him._

Katara had never seen the Fire Lord face to face before. Even during the invasion, he had escaped them and she hadn't been able to catch a single glimpse of him. But now that he was here, she wished that she would never have to look upon the face again.

No doubt it was Fire Lord Ozai. He was dressed in royal garb and wore a golden crown atop his head that splayed out like iron fire. His face held no compassion. No kindness. No mercy. She only saw a lifetime of cruelty and malice on the Fire Lord's face.

_Why is he here? Why would he want to see me and not Zuko?_

Katara tried to keep her composure. She glared at the Fire Lord spitefully as the iron doors closed behind him and he turned to face her. There was a sickening smile on his face that completely terrified her.

"So, this is the Avatars Water Bender." Ozai said smoothly. His very voice made Katara want to hit him.

"I'm _not _the _Avatar's_ Water Bender!" Katara replied fiercely. She was sick and tired of being 'the Avatars Water Bender'! She was Katara, Master Water Bender of the Southern Water Tribe – she was her own person! "I am my own person and I belong to no one!"

To her horror, Ozai seemed to react positively to her outburst. The smallest, coldest smile possible crept over his harsh face and he looked down at her on the cold floor.

"What's your name?" he asked bluntly.

Katara chose not to answer. She looked down at the floor and scowled, feeling slightly taken aback and confused. But there was no way she was going to have a friendly conversation with the monster that had killed her mother!

She saw him bend down to her level out of the corner of her eye. Katara swallowed a dry lump in her throat when she realised that he seemed to have moved a little closer.

_Spirits, no. Don't leave me in here with him. He's not a man – he's a monster!_

Ozai's large fingers grasped her chin, making her jump. His grip was tight and his skin was almost scalding. Pressing into her skin, Ozai forced Katara to look up at him. She thought bitterly that the Fire Lord probably intended to be gentle. But he wasn't gentle. If he had _ever_ been gentle, he would have put a stop to the war years ago!

Katara's confidence waned when she looked up at the Fire Lord. His face was stern and he was frowning. For a moment, she could see the old and angry Zuko in his features. It scared her a little, thinking back to what he had screamed in his sleep.

_"I'm not him! I'll never be him! Reflections can lie!"_

"When I ask you a question, you shall answer me, peasant."

Ozai's voice was harsh and commanding, though he spoke quietly. Katara shivered underneath his touch, hating herself for giving him the satisfaction. His fingers almost seemed to burn her skin.

"K-Katara." she managed, moving her eyes away from his spiteful face.

The Fire Lord smiled deviously and took his fingers away from her chin as he stood up to his full height, towering over her like a maniacal animal. Katara wanted to rub away the hot sensation on her chin, where his fingers had been. His touch was like pure poison to her and it made her feel low and sick. But the chains binding her kept her at bay. She looked away from the beast towering over her, despite the overwhelming fear tugging at her heart.

"Stand up." he commanded, looking down at her with evil, piercing eyes.

Although Katara was petrified of Fire Lord Ozai, she was even more petrified of what he would do if she didn't do as he said. Awkwardly, and without the use of her hands, Katara forced herself to stand up on unsteady legs, shaking under the Fire Lord's gaze.

_Don't let him see you shaking. Just be strong. Like Zuko. Be strong like Zuko._

Katara willed the small amount of courage inside her to speak up. If she was going to die by the Fire Lord's hand, then she at least wanted the answers she had been seeking since she and Zuko had been first been captured.

"Why...why are you here?" she asked. It was meant to sound like a demand. "Where's Zuko? Why are you here instead of with him?"

Ozai scowled at the mention of his sons name. It made him look even more terrifying.

"That_ traitor_ is where he belongs – rotting in a cell. I shall see him in good time, after he has suffered and waited. I shall yet teach him respect."

Katra felt her mouth fall open and anger clouded her vision.

"How _dare _you talk of respect!" she spat "You – who have destroyed the lives of thousands of people! You're a monster! Zuko isn't a traitor! He's risked his life to help stop the war and save his country! A country that doesn't deserve him And he still respects them even after you..."

Katara expected Ozai to hit her. To burn her to cinders. Anything. But when she continued to glare at him, his face remained impassive. It was as if he didn't even care!

"...after you burnt him."

Katara jumped when Ozai began to laugh. It was hollow and joyless and it echoed in her ears soon after it had stopped. Her mouth hung open, unable to believe what she was seeing.

_Is he insane?_

A dark grin spread over Ozai's lips. Katara backed into the cell wall as far away from him as she could. Her confidence seemed to be slowly vanishing from her and draining away. Ozai should never smile. Ozai should _never _be allowed to smile!

"So, there is fight in you yet." he said, the sickly laughter dying on his lips.

In a single stride, Ozai had backed Katara into a corner. She shivered and pressed her back into the cold stone walls. The Fire Lord towered above her by over a foot and the look in his eyes made her want to crawl away to die, right then and there.

He left barely any room between them, the heat that radiated from him making her feel dizzy. It wasn't the tender and soft heat that Zuko had. It was sickening and wrong and intense.

Placing a large palm on the wall beside her head, Ozai leant down over her, relishing in her terror.

"I will soon put a stop to that, my young Water Bender."

Katara could hear her chains scraping against the wall of her cell as she tried to sink into the very stone. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to squirm away from the Fire Lord's gaze. But no matter where she looked, the same evil amber eyes seemed to follow her. It frightened her that he had spoken as if he owned her.

_No. I'm not yours. Not yours. Never yours!_

"G-Get away from me!" she shrieked, unable to control her fear any longer. "Leave me alone! Please!"

But Ozai didn't budge. He looked down at her greedily, smiling like a mad man.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles, leaving an intense, scalding heat behind them. Katara trembled and looked away, hating his touch. Shutting her eyes tightly against the terrifying image of the Fire Lord, Katara let a single, desperate tear fall down her cheek. It fell onto Ozai's skin and she heard it sizzle, immediately evaporating into the air.

_Not like this. Please. Please. Not like this..._

"_Zuko..._" she whispered, her voice cracking. She was desperate for him to hear her plea. Desperate to feel him hold her and keep her safe. Desperate for him to save her from the monster that he had once called father.

_I can't die without telling you that I love you!_

Ozai's hand froze on her face. Katara shut out the light from her eyes, thinking he would hurt her for speaking his son's name. She tried to block it out. She thought of the same image in her mind, coming back to her and giving her hope. The memory of Zuko smiling as he kissed her in the trees. When he laughed with her and held her as she cried behind a raging waterfall.

Katara braced herself for pain, shrinking into herself. But when the scalding pressure of the Fire Lord's skin left her face, Katara opened her eyes to see Ozai walking back towards the cell door. The tears fell freely down her cheeks, unable to be held back any longer.

Before he stepped out into the corridor, the Fire Lord looked back at her. She froze under his gaze, feeling herself growing smaller.

"I shall see you again, Katara. Make no mistake about it."

As the iron door closed behind him and left her in the darkness, Katara's resolve completely melted away and she fell to the floor, sobbing hard into the cold stone wall. She hated how he had said her name.

* * *

_Zuko sat in a vast and beautiful green field. It stretched for miles upon miles, with small yellow flowers springing from the ground. In front of him sat an enormous white dragon, drinking tea from a cup large enough to be a house. It's scales were glistening and Zuko could see right through the dragon's body. He saw each and every part inside the translucent dragon. The large heart beat softly inside the dragons lengthy ribcage and Zuko listened to it pumping. He watched the tea fall down through its throat and into its stomach as the great beast lapped up every last drop._

_Suddenly, the dragon began to cough and splutter, arching its great head skywards._

_Zuko could see that the tea inside its body was turning an acid green. The dragon thrashed its head about, gasping for air and coughing. Slowly, the green tea began to eat its way out of the dragon, dissolving its insides and leaking out through the skin._

_Zuko opened his mouth to shout and warn the dragon, but nothing came out. No matter how hard he tried, his voice just wouldn't come to him._

_Screeching and blowing small puffs of smoke from its mouth, the white dragon was quickly consumed by the green tea melting its way through the skin and organs. With one last bellowing scream, the dragons head fell into the gigantic tea cup and shattered it into a million pieces._

_The green tea leaked out through the dragon's skin and spilled out onto the green grass. Zuko watched slowly as the entire field withered and the yellow flowers grew black._

* * *

The scratching of metal woke him. Bracing himself for the intrusion of light, Zuko waited until the door to his cell had closed behind whoever was entering before he opened his eyes. He expected to see his sister standing over him once again. But it wasn't Azula.

There in the dim light, stood the overbearing and hard shadow of the man he hated most in the world.

"The traitor Prince." Ozai's voiced boomed. "How I have long waited to see you again."

"_Ozai._" Zuko spat, looking up at his father in the dim light.

The Fire Lord's face was stern and cold as he looked down on him. But a small and reptilian smile appeared when he looked at the newly opened scratch marks on the surface of Zuko's scar.

"I see that Azula had given you another scar to add to your collection." he smirked. "How touching."

Zuko scowled, feeling the dried blood on the other side of his face crumbling, where his sister had smeared it. He looked down at the floor, his shaggy hair dangling down and brushing against his new wounds and making him wince.

"I won't tell you anything." he mumbled "If you're going to kill me, then just do it."

He was no longer afraid of his father. Not anymore. But if it was his destiny to die for the world, then so be it.

"I didn't expect you to." his father said tensely, as if dealing with an irritable child "You have always been a disappointment."

The Fire Lord tilted his chin up at Zuko, looking down at him victoriously.

"At this moment we are _questioning _the people that you have been staying with. Many of them have been most helpful."

Zuko's stomach clenched. Had Toph been captured too? Would Fumio give them away and lead them to Master Piando and the others? Or was he too a member of the White Lotus Society, bound by honour and respect to keep its secret? It was unlikely, but Zuko hoped desperately that the man had enough common sense not to tell his father's men anything. He felt a tug on his heart as he thought of Toph. He hoped to Agni that his small friend was unharmed. She was like a sister to him.

"Azula has told me of your...attachments to the Water Bender."

Zuko's head shot up from the floor to glare at his father. He had been waiting apprehensively for any sign that Ozai knew how he felt for Katara. And now his worst fears had been confirmed.

The muscles in Zuko's shoulders throbbed with the sudden movement, having been suspended in the same position for so long. But he ignored it. His voice was dangerous as he looked up at the Fire Lord.

"Don't bring her into this."

Ozai stood directly in front of him, looking down at him mockingly as if he were a sacrifice to the spirits. He hid his hands inside the sleeves of his robe, much like his Uncle used to. He leered down at Zuko, a horrible satisfactory smile that chilled his bones.

"She is quite beautiful. There is no doubt as to why you feel so...interested in her. But why she should ever return your love is quite laughable. Why would such a delicate creature choose to love _you_? You are burnt and disgraced. Small and weak."

Ozai's words hit Zuko like physical blows, but he did his best to conceal it from his father. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He knew that he was just trying to hurt him. But his father's cruel words only reflected his own thoughts. He wondered if Katara could ever love someone like him. Was she repulsed by his scar? Did she really think he was just...burnt and weak?

_They're just words. Just words._

"Perhaps I shall keep her for myself." Ozai smiled darkly. "One as innocent as her deserves a man, instead of a foolish boy."

Zuko saw red and lashed out at his father. It was all Ozai needed.

"_Don't you touch her!_" Zuko screamed, pulling against his chains until they squealed in protest "Your filthy skin isn't fit for rats! If you lay a hand on her, I will kill you _myself_! Don't you ever threaten her honour like that! You don't deserve someone like her! You don't deserve _human contact_!"

The large and scalding hand of his father grabbed his neck. Ozai snarled down at him as he slowly began to cut off Zuko's oxygen supply. His skin scorched underneath the Fire Lord's vice-like grip as he gasped for air and at the same time, tried as hard as he could to break free and attack. Pain seemed to simply wash over him. It was as if Zuko had blocked it all out, overwhelmed instead by his rage and hatred. The smell of burning skin tainted the air.

"Finally," Ozai hissed like a snake, barely an inch from him face "I am able do what I should have done all those years ago."

* * *

Zuko's vision blurred at the edges. He couldn't breathe. He didn't feel the pain. Didn't feel his skin blistering under Ozai's hands. Didn't smell the burning in the air.

But he willed himself to keep Ozai's gaze as he struggled underneath his grip. Even if it would mean his last breath, Zuko wanted his father to feel every single ounce of hatred he felt for him. He wanted him to see how much his only son wanted him dead.

_I'm sorry, Katara..._

Gritting his teeth as black clouded the corner of his vision, Zuko said his last goodbyes. He expected he was going to die. He only wished that he could have seen a world without Ozai first. He could feel himself slipping away into the darkness. He regretted so many things. He regretted not telling Katara what he should have told her long ago. Feeling himself begin to slip away, Zuko sent the words to Katara that he had been wanting to tell her for so long.

_I'm sorry, Katara. I love you._

An almighty crash sounded through the halls, shaking the very foundations to its core. Several tiles fell from the roof and the sound of running soldiers could be heard. Ozai lost his balance as the earth shook and released his scorching hold on Zuko's neck as he steadied himself. Zuko gasped, breathing in gulps of precious air, ignoring the incredible, blistering pain it sent down his throat.

The Fire Lord clenched his fists, looking utterly furious. Steam began to slowly rise from his body and a wave of heat radiated from his skin. The door to the cell flew open and a dirty looking soldier looked in, panting breathlessly. His eyes went wide as he looked at Zuko and the stench of burning hit him in the face, but he said nothing of it.

"My Lord – the north-eastern wall, it has been _blown apart_! We are under attack, my lord! We don't know how they've done it! We think it's the Avatar!"

Ozai's face looked more like a beast than a man as he turned around to face Zuko, who was spluttering for air and hunched over in his chains.

"We shall continue this later." Ozai snarled "Stay here and burn whilst I destroy your pathetic friends _one by one_!"

Without looking back, the Fire Lord strode hurriedly out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Zuko coughed into the darkness, slowly regaining his vision and relishing the gift of air. He winced in pain as he swallowed. Without anger or fear to cloud his senses, the pain slowly began to overcome him. His blistered throat sent wave after wave of nauseating pain at him, consuming him wholly.

He could hear crashing and screaming. Every so often, the building would shake, dislodging a few more tiles from the roof. He could smell smoke, but Zuko wasn't sure if that was because of the attack or because of him. He desperately tried to keep his eyes open, silently praying for Ozai to fall. He didn't want to fade away into death without knowing.

_Someone take him down. _He prayed. _Before I die, somebody take him down. Don't let him do this to anyone else. Don't let him do this to Katara!_

Zuko could see flickers of movement in the darkness of the room, but he ignored them. He knew that nothing was there. No white dragon. No blood mist. No mirrors. All just more lies and tricks of the mind.

Suddenly, the door burst open, flooding the room once again with light. Zuko's eyes searched for the figure standing in the doorway, his mind slowly clouding over.

"Zuko..." a gentle voice came from the door. It sounded hurt. "Oh Zuko, what has he done to you?"

_Ah, you again..._

Zuko dared not laugh, fearing the pain. He tried feebly to smile at the irony. It was happening all over again! It was strange how his mind worked whenever he was distressed or near the brink of death.

Unable to laugh, Zuko managed to croak some words to the figure standing in the doorway instead, wincing against the pain. His vision became blurry. He wondered briefly if he was going mad.

"Imaginary Uncle. I-I thought I might...see you again."

His Uncle Iroh stepped into the room with tears in his eyes and knelt beside him, placing a tender hand on Zuko's shoulder. His voice cracked as he spoke and he smiled sadly down at his newphew.

"No my boy, not imaginary. Not this time."

* * *

**Author's Note : Gah! Shock freakin' horror! Uncle's back! Any of you who have read EAI will understand exactly what's meant by 'Imaginary Iroh'.**

**I realise that I'm going to get a lot of bashing from you all (especially rezmutt lol) for constantly leaving you with cliffhangers. But I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. As usual, you're not going to be getting any spoilers out of me. :P  
This chapter involves something that I haven't done since the first chapter of EAI - a double perspective. But this way, you get the full emotions and feelings of both parties.**

**I know it's a bit of a hurried chapter and you don't really get much sense of time, but really, Katara and Zuko were supposed to be there less than a day. I just wanted to convey the urgency and panic through the writing.**

**Ah, Azula and Ozai...one horrible pair. Sorry Thawn716, I know just how much you like Azula, but unfortunately, she just happens to be the bad guy.**

**Oh, and just to clarify if you didn't already notice – Ozai was going to make Katara his concubine (a.k.a prostitute). Very bad man! If he tried that with me, I'd castrate him then and there with a rusty spoon! Sorry if that's a little too dark for some people, but hey, it happens (the concubine thing, not the rusty spoon castrations).**


	15. Spoils of War

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Right! Just want to say that I'm so so sooo sorry for the delay. Writer's block hit me – bad. I know just how patient you have all been and I want to thank you for it. I tried to get this up and running quickly, but without completely butchering it and just uploading a crap, badly written chapter.**

**I'm pretty scared to leave my house now. I think rezmutt is hiding behind a bush with a machine gun and that my dog is going to get eaten by killer ninja bunnies lol. Needless to say, I'm going to try and upload chapters faster if they are out there.**

**Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and that it clears up a few loose ends and creates more (you know how I love to bug you with constant cliffhangers and 'WTF?' questions).  
****Mwhahahahaha!!**

* * *

Katara could feel the blood rushing to her head as she stood up from her seat in the make-shift 'hospital ward'. She had tried her very hardest not to let herself drift off into sleep and her head was still spinning from everything that had happened. It was as if the whole world had turned upside down in a matter of hours.  
But that wasn't all that was bothering her.

_Did I do enough? Will they be alright? Please spirits, let them be okay._

Even after Iroh had given her the awful, disgusting truth as to their escape, Katara hadn't given it a single thought. She had simply ignored it. She wouldn't allow her mind to wander. She would concentrate and she would pray. She would pray for _them_.

--

Katara had sat and cried in her cell, long after the Fire Lord had left her. But she soon found the same disturbing serenity creeping over her as she eventually calmed herself down. She knew that it was a feeble defence against the Fire Lord, but at least when she was left alone, the calming, almost dull feeling in her mind acted as her shield.  
For a while, it kept her secluded, untouched. It kept her safe.

_Or at least sane._

Soon, Katara had begun to feel the sun waning in the sky and the barely audible throb of the moon as it called to her. She had tried not to utter a bitter laugh when she had realised that it was a full moon.  
It had also been a full moon when they were imprisoned by the Sila Vatra.

It had all seemed so unfair.  
Katara wondered if there would ever be a time that she would be able to see a full moon where she wasn't a captive, or fighting for her life.

Briefly, she had considered using the same escape plan that she and Zuko had concocted the first time that they had been captured together. But Katara doubted that Ozai would be fool enough to unchain her hands during a full moon.

_Even if he _was _going to..._

Katara had tightly shut her eyes, trying to dispel the thought. Ozai disgusted and repulsed her. She had been fully aware of his intentions when he had visited her in her cell and the very thought made her feel sick to her stomach with fear and hatred.

_Never. I'll never be his. As long as I live! _

As the time wore on, Katara had tried in vain to concoct an escape plan. But everything she thought of seemed either useless or suicidal. There was really only one thing that she could think of that could help her.  
The same dark and lurking thought pushed itself into view, no matter how hard she had tried to forget it.

The eerie, crooked smile of Hama. Her long and deadly fingernails. And the full moon.

"_Congratulations Katara. You're a Blood Bender."_

But Katara didn't know if she would ever be able to bring herself to torture someone like that. To take away their free will and put them in harms way, without a chance to defend themselves. So she had shaken her head vigorously from side to side, trying to erase the ever-present memory.

_Blood Bending...I can't...it's just cowardly and sick and wrong! But...do I have any other choice?_

Chills ran up her spine in the cold cell. Katara was freezing, but there was one spot on her face that she just couldn't cool down – no matter how much she wanted to. Ozai's touch still lingered on her face, like a filthy smell or the deadliest pox. Katara felt dirty after being exposed to it.

The Fire Lord had truly terrified her. Even under The Warden's imprisonment, Katara had never felt so completely paralysed with fear. Of all the obstacles she had overcome; Zhao, Hama, the Invasion and even Aang's near-death experience, none of them had rendered her so immobile as the presence of the Fire Lord. It was as if the man was clouded in the scent of sadness, death and utter hopelessness.  
And he passed it on, from person to person, like a rat.

_It felt as if I'd never see the sun again._

For almost two hours, she had been terrified that he would return. But he didn't.

Katara didn't know if she should be thankful or horrified. If Ozai was no longer there with her, then that meant he would be somewhere else with Zuko.  
Her very bones shook thinking of what would happen to him if Ozai decided to take his revenge. Katara knew perfectly well that the Fire Lord wouldn't treat his son with as much courtesy as he had her.

_Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him, please. Let him be alright._

It was only when she had began to give up hope that Katara had been rattled by an enormous, shattering explosion. She had cried out, feeling the very walls around her shaking. Rocks fell from the brickwork and some even from the ceiling. The tremor had wracked her body with vibrations and sent her bones tingling.

The sounds of armoured soldiers could be heard beyond her cell door, clinking in their boots as they rushed down the halls in a bid to find the source of the commotion.

"Alert the Fire Lord!" one had called "We are under attack! Secure the perimeter at once and prepare the war machines! Under no circumstances are you to leave the prisoner unattended! Under _no _circumstances_! Now move!_"

Katara had felt a rush of emotions.  
A small spark of hope began to burn inside her, hoping to be rescued and see the ones she loved again. Surely it was them? Who else would be attacking the palace?

But another, more rational part of her began to panic. If it was _indeed_ her friends coming to rescue her, then they would be sitting targets for the Fire Lord's army.

_War machines? What if Aang's here? What if he gets killed before he's even mastered Fire Bending? He can't fight Ozai in his own palace! We can't hope to win! What if they get hurt?_

When she had heard the sound of men falling on their feet outside her cell door, Katara had both prayed and worried. She could see sudden bursts of light coming from underneath the frame of her cell door. The Fire Bender's were under attack! But from who? And were they winning or losing?

The walls shook again, sending chips of rock falling down into her hair. She grit her teeth and waited for it to pass, trying desperately to shelter her head from several large lumps of stone that fell from the ceiling. The second explosion had not been nearly as powerful as the first, but had still been enough to send the Fire Nation soldiers outside her door into a commotion.

The walls rocked again, but not from another explosion. Several guards outside grunted and screamed. The sound of 'retreat' briefly reached her ears, before it was snuffed out by the sound of clashing metal and a heavy, dull thud. Katara could feel her heart soaring.

_Earth Bending! Toph!_

"Toph? Toph, I'm in here!" she had screamed "It's me, Katara! _Toph, I'm in here!_"

Her prayers were answered when the heavy metal door to her cell had flown off its hinges and crashed loudly to the floor, a small hand print indented into the centre. When the dirt and dust had began to clear from the air, Katara had almost cried with happiness as she recognised the all too familiar figures.

"Katara!"

The serious faces of Toph, Suki and her brother, Sokka appeared as they ran through the dirt and dust to her aid. Toph immediately used her Metal Bending to break away the chains binding Katara to the stone wall. Jumping up from the cold floor, Katara ignored her screaming muscles and she wrapped her arms around her brother in a desperate, grateful hug. Sokka hugged her back tightly, before pushing her away gently.

"You're okay." he had sighed, looking utterly relieved. "Thank Yue."

Despite her happiness, Katara felt her more rational senses coming back to her. A thousand questions were running around in her head. She wondered how they had found her. Were the explosions going on overhead Fire Nation, or was it something else? Why was Suki here with them when she should be with Aang? How had the gotten into the palace?

"Sokka, what's going on? What-"

"No time." Suki had warned, throwing Katara a water skin. "We've got to go _now_!"

Katara almost didn't listen, her attention immediately taken over by the sweet cool sensation of the water inside the skin, calling to her. It was as if the very water inside was tempting her, commanding her to use it. She drew out a slender length of water from the skin and smiled darkly.

_A full moon tonight..._

"Katara, come on!" Sokka had urged, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the door. "I'll explain later, but right now – we've gotta go!"

"But where are we going?" she had panted as they each bolted down the long and winding corridor, one after the other. "What about Zuko?"

Sokka drew the glistening Space Sword from the scabbard on his back and lunged forward, increasing his speed as they pelted down the hallways. Suki ran behind him on almost silent feet, two large, iron tipped fans trailing behind her.

"Don't worry, Princess." Toph had grunted, guiding herself along and picking up speed with the use of her Metal Bending, as she skidded along the floor on a board of metal. "It's taken care of! Now shut your yap and keep moving!"

_It's okay. _She chanted to herself. _He's going to be okay. They won't leave him here. They won't leave him._

Feeling her lungs begin to catch fire as she ran, Katara had splayed the contents of her water skin out in front of her and immediately froze it. Using her ice slide to gather speed, Katara kept pace with her brother and Suki, unfreezing the ice behind her and immediately freezing it again in front to continue the icy pathway.

"Right!" Toph called out loudly.

Sokka had led the way, bolting toward the nearest right turn and veering off expertly. Katara panted, feeling her heart pounding at double speed, even with the aid of her ice slide. It had been far too long since she had gotten some exercise! She knew that Sokka was fast – she just hadn't known _how _fast!

"We've got company!" Toph had ordered once more, pointing directly ahead.

Several Fire Nation soldiers waited in front of them, dead set in their ranks and ready to attack. The first line sent a wave of fire straight at them, funnelling through the hallways and building up speed as it hurtled towards them. Katara had sent forth her water and immediately froze it in front of the blaze, extinguishing it, along with much of the water.  
Sokka plunged through the weakened wall of ice with a single sweep of his sword and immediately pounced on the guards, parrying blows and dealing just as many. Suki followed suit, using her superior speed and flexibility to turn her opponents strength against them.

The guards didn't stand a chance against the four of them and were plowed down in a matter of minutes, many locked to the wall by strips of iron or lying unconscious on the floor.

They had wound through the corridors of what appeared to be the dungeons, attacking and taking down any Fire Nation soldiers that were unlucky enough to get in their way. Katara let her anger fuel her as she sent icy bolts at the men who had imprisoned her, pinning them to the walls.

_Zuko! Where is he?_

Sokka finally came to a halt, panting haggardly and hunching over slightly, as he pointed to a space on the iron walls. Katara recognised it immediately. Behind the panel was the lengthy tunnel that lead down to the Sila Vatra's building, the same place where she and Zuko had been seperated.

"Toph, get Katara out of here! Me and Suki are going to take care of the rest."

Toph slammed a fist into the side of the metal wall, sending it flying down into the darkness with an almighty crash. Another explosion shook the walls and Katara could hear shouting overhead. She turned to her brother, feeling both confused and angry at the same time.

"Take care of what? Sokka, what's going on?"

She tried to keep her voice calm and serious, but found herself almost screaming. Everything was just happening so fast and Katara found it difficult to concentrate. She wanted to know what was happening. She wanted to see Zuko again!

"Look, just trust me, okay? We can talk about this later, but right now, there's no time." Sokka sighed, obviously in a far calmer frame of mind than she was.

"_No_, Sokka! There might not even _be _a 'later'!" Katara screamed, secretly pleading with her brother not to leave "At least tell me where you're going! Please, Sokka. Don't do something stupid."

"We're going to free the other warriors." Suki replied. Her face was calm and immovable. The face of a seasoned warrior. "Toph's told us where to find them and we're going to get them out of here. They've been held prisoner here for _too_ long."

Katara could feel her voice of reason slowly slipping through her fingers. She knew that Suki was right. She had known since they had arrived in the capital that Sokka and her father intended to free the other warriors. But that didn't stop her from worrying. They had come to find her and save her from Ozai. Only now, they were going to have to split up again.

_Maybe for the last time..._

"Sokka..." she pleaded, lowering her eyes to the floor. The sounds of armoured boots could be heard scuffing the floor above them. Soon, they would be under attack once again.

Sheathing his sword, Sokka sighed sadly and immediately crossed the gap between them, hugging her tightly. Katara tried not to cry and she held onto her brother.

"I'm coming back, Katara." Sokka promised. His voice was sure, but grim. "We won't be apart for too long, I promise."

_But what if something goes wrong?_

He pulled away from her and nodded to Suki, who managed the smallest smile. Pulling the Space Sword back out from its sheath, Sokka took in a deep and calming breath.

"Toph, get her outta here. We've gotta go."

Katara watched her brave and idiotic brother run down the corridor with Suki in tow, just before Toph grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her into the dark embrace of the secret tunnel, sealing the entrance shut behind them with a wall of earth and snuffing out the only source of light.

* * *

Her stomach growled. Katara couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. But she ignored it.

Many times, Iroh had been into the ward, bringing with him a tray of food and sitting silently beside her as they listened to the breathing of their patients. But not once had Katara touched the food that Iroh had brought for her. There was just too much to think about.

And despite her genuine liking for the old man, Katara found herself unable to even look at him after what he had told her. Toph had been right. Katara didn't know how she should respond anymore. The gentle, smiling general had always seemed like such a pure person. But now, things were a little different.

_How is Zuko going to take it? Will he ever be able to look him in the eye again?_

She worried, wringing her hands into fists in the fabric of her dress. All she could do now was sit and wait. Katara was terrified that if she were to do anything other than hope and pray for even a moment, then she would lose them.

_I've done all I can. It's up to the Spirits now._

Her eyelids began to droop and she felt her head lolling forward. She was utterly exhausted. Crossing over to the basin of water, Katara splashed cold water over her face, hoping the refreshing tingle would keep her awake for a little while longer.

Her mind began to wander back to the conversation she and Toph had shared as they jogged through the dark and empty tunnel.

--

"Toph, what's going on?" Katara had asked urgently. "Where are the others? Is Aang here?"

Toph had sighed irritably as she strode forward confidently in the darkened tunnel. Katara however, had trouble finding her footing without a light source and stumbled several times on upturned rocks.

"We launched a small attack as a distraction so we could get you and Sparky outta there. We didn't tell Aang, because we knew he'd just fly right over here and get himself killed. Besides, we didn't have time to wait for him to get here."

Katara had tried to suppress a relieved sigh. At least Aang wasn't in any danger.

"But Suki's here. How did she get here without Aang and what were all of those explosions?"

Toph kicked a small pebble moodily as she continued her fast walk through the tunnel. It seemed as if something was bothering her.

"Your dad said that she arrived yesterday to help with the planning for the Comet cos she wanted to help rescure the other Kyoshi warriors. That new guy brought her over, Chit Sang. He's here too. Once they heard about you guys getting captured, they were more than happy to help out. And those big explosions you heard just so happen to be our newest weapon."

Toph looked back at Katara, who was struggling to keep pace with her in the dark, waiting for her to catch up.

"It's kinda like blasting jelly, but _way _better. Teo and that Piando guy came up with it. When it explodes, it burns everything and you can't put it out with water. Either it burns itself out or just destroys everything. Your dad and the others smeared it over the walls of the palace before we came to get you and then set them off. The explosions were kinda like a test run, but we wanted to use them as a distraction too, so it'd be easier to come and get you."

They walked in silence. Katara squinted in the darkness, keeping most of her attention of the floor. Putting one foot in front of the other.

She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. If she hadn't gotten captured in the first place, then none of them would have had to risk themselves. Now their cover was blown. Her friends and family were putting themselves in danger for her. And their secret weapon had been used up.

"Toph?" Katara whispered, looking down at the floor. She could feel the backs of her eyes begin to grow hot, though she willed herself not to cry.

Toph seemed not to have heard her and walked on in silence. Katara was about to ask again, when the Earth Bender sighed sadly, stopping in her tracks once again to let her catch up.

"Yeah Katara?"

Drawing level with her, Katara sniffed, wrapping her arms around herself. The tunnel was cold and damp and it did nothing to liven her already pitiful mood. There was only one thing on her mind that she couldn't shake. Simply not knowing the answer just made her feel even worse.

Katara cleared her throat and took a deep breath, trying not to let Toph know just how desperate and shaky she felt.

"Toph...where's Zuko?"

The young Earth Bender sighed, her small shoulders drooping. She bowed her head.

"I don't know, Katara. He was a lot...higher up than you were. It might take a little longer."

"But you're not...you're not just going to leave him there, are you?" Katara snapped, unintentionally raising her voice.

Toph turned to face her, holding up her palms defensively, but frowning.

"No way, Princess! You think I'd leave him in that place? What kinda friend do you think I am?"

Katara felt her muscles relax only slightly. She swallowed, feeling a little guilty for snapping at her friend. She knew perfectly well that Toph would never abandon Zuko.

_Of course she wouldn't leave him there. She loves him like a brother._

"You remember his Uncle?" Toph asked. "The old guy? Well, he's gone to go find him. I just gave him the directions. I don't know what's happening."

Katara felt herself frowning. Everything was happening so fast. It was all just a little too much to take in.

"His Uncle? But I thought he was...gone?"

Toph shook her head.

"It's kind of a long story. When things aren't so crazy, I'll fill you in. But when he came to see us, he told us something we weren't expecting. Something not good at all. Wether this plan of his works out or just turns into a big flop, I know that Zuko's not going to like what his Uncle told us. He's not going to like it at all."

They had stood together in silence, deep in the darkness of the tunnel. Katara felt too defeated to even bother to ask Toph what she was talking about.

"Toph" Katara mumbled into the darkness "I just wanted to thank you. For coming to get me."

Toph stiffened and her eyes fell to the floor. Katara could see her bow her head and cross her arms in front of her chest. She looked as if she might cry.

_What's wrong with her? All I said was 'thank you'. Did I say something wrong?_

When Toph replied, her voice was bitter and tense.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't _want_ to leave you guys there! There were just too many of them! They were all over the street and on top of the buildings! There was nothing I could have done! If I went out there to help you, they would have just caught me too and then we'd all be done for!"

Toph's voice betrayed her, despite how loudly she yelled. Katara knew that she was feeling guilty about not helping them when she and Zuko were captured by the Dai Lee.

_So that's it..._

"I can't believe I didn't feel it. Why didn't I know sooner? I should have seen them coming." Toph whispered sadly.

Katara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat, holding back her doubts and sadness. Right now, things were out of her hands. There was nothing she could do.

She just had to put her faith in the others now. She had to trust that they would get him out of there. Safe and away from Ozai.

Taking a tentative step closer to Toph, Katara wrapped her arms around the young girls shoulders and hugged her. Despite Toph's usual bravado and hatred for affection, she didn't pull away. She just sighed as Katara tightened her hold around her and tried desperately not to cry.

"It's okay, Toph." she said quietly "It's not your fault. We'll get through this. Just like we always do."

Katara rubbed at her eyelids tenderly. She could feel the lull of sleep calling to her. It had been almost two whole days since she had last slept. Not to mention, the lack of sleep even _before_ they were captured!

_Why do all Fire Benders have to be insomniac's?_

She looked down sadly at the two figures, lying on the cots. Her brother slept quite peacefully, despite his injuries. He would snore every so often, bringing a smile to Katara's lips. She was certain that Sokka would pull through. He had already woken up once to ask for some water, though it was only brief.

Katara had managed to heal his internal damages after an hour or so and the gash in his side had healed nicely, though it would probably scar. She was unable to heal the broken bones – there was no fluid inside them, after all. Sokka would simply have to take extra care for a while, until they healed.

_My stupid, crazy, brave brother. _She thought fondly. _He had to go and do something stupid when I told him not to._

When one of the Water Tribe Warriors that had aided them during the invasion had hurried into their new hideout, with a bruised and bleeding Sokka in his arms, Katara had tried her hardest not to break down into tears.

"What happened?" she demanded, as the Warrior placed Sokka down onto a cot.

"We were escaping through the tunnels." the man panted "There was a squadron of Fire Nation soldiers attacking from behind. One of them threw a knife at him, just as the Earth Benders were sealing the tunnel. It caught him in the side and one of the falling rocks crushed him. I got him here as fast as I could."

Thanking the man and waving him away, Katara had called for a large supply of water and immediately began to heal her brother. Suki had stayed by her side the entire time, though it didn't take too long. She cried silently, holding tightly onto Sokka's hand as Katara worked the water deep into his injuries.

_He'll be okay. I know he will._

Of course, Katara had been immensely worried about Sokka when he had been brought back to their temporary base. She had felt the tears welling up behind her eyes as she had probed and fixed the damage inside him, hating the Fire Nation soldiers who had reduced him to almost nothing.

But there had been something far worse to come.

Zuko had arrived almost an hour after Sokka had. He was slumped over his Uncle's shoulder, whose usually cheery face looked grim and dark. His cheeks were stained with dirt and angry tears fell from his red and puffy eyes. Iroh had run as fast as he possibly could through the tunnels, with Zuko slung over his shoulder like a corpse. But it had taken far longer than he had intended.

"We encountered some _problems_ along the way." Iroh explained grimly "If it were not for your father, I do not think that we would have made it back."

Hakoda had nodded to the old general, his face showing nothing but morbid determination. Katara shivered to think of what her father might have had to do to pull Iroh through. She tried not to think of Ozai's great, shadowed form, towering over them.

Nobody had expected to see Zuko in such a terrible state.  
Of course, they had expected _something_, but nothing even close to Zuko's injuries. Nobody had ever believed that Ozai could ever truly do something so unspeakably horrible to his own son. But he had.

_Zuko, no! What did he do to you? Gods, no! That monster!_

Katara had fought back hysterical tears upon seeing Zuko, swearing and cursing loudly in a fit of rage and despair. Iroh had placed him down as fast as he could, pleading with her to heal him.

But for a single, terrifying moment, Katara had done nothing. She had simply looked down at Zuko, open-mouthed with tears streaking down her face. For that one second, she doubted almost everything that she had come to know or learn about the human race. Every act of cruelty that man had ever committed could be forgiven, no matter how terrible – that was what her mother had taught her. But now, Katara could hear her mother's words fading away.  
It was as if her faith in humanity had simply vanished. She didn't know what she could do anymore.

_Who could ever do something like this to another person? Why would a father ever do such a thing to his own son?_

Katara had fought the overwhelming urge to vomit as the smell of burning flesh hit her in the face and filled the room with the air of death. She had seen the scalded, blistered skin around his neck, the shape of Ozai's handprint standing out like a sick, horrific warning.

_Or an omen..._

It had taken almost all of her willpower to bring herself back to reality and away from the darkness. Zuko needed her now and there was still one emotion that was more powerful than hate – love.

Katara had worked on Zuko's throat long into the night with tears streaming down her face. She could feel every single shallow breath that he took, inching him closer and closer to death. The burnt and scalded skin seemed to scream out in agony underneath her touch, as the healing water passed over it. It was as if Zuko's body had been tainted by Ozai's touch, that it was fighting against him. The thought almost destroyed her.

_How could he do something like this to his own son? _

She had worked in some sort of calm daze, letting the tears run freely down her face, but allowing her mind to think logically and to simply treat the injuries. Katara had willed herself to just let go of her personal attachments. Any feeling or emotions. She willed herself to just think of him as a patient. At least that way, she would be able to concentrate.

Iroh had stood behind her the entire time, not once sitting down or even moving. Katara had heard his slow, steady breathing behind her. Once or twice, she thought that she heard him sob, but he hid it well and she hadn't stopped for anything. Nobody was going to stop her now.

_I'm not going to let you die, Zuko. I can't let you go. I can't!_

Many people had been in to visit both Sokka and Zuko during the night. Toph had stood beside Zuko with teary eyes for almost four hours before she had fallen asleep on the stone floor and Hakoda had had to carry her to bed. Often, Suki would come in and simply sit beside Sokka, holding gently onto his hand, telling him that it would be okay.

After he had arrived with Iroh, Hakoda had gone into a state of shock when he had seen Sokka laying on the cot, wrapped tightly in bandages and covered in dirt and bruises. He had sat by his sickbed for a very long time in silence. When he had finally risen from his seat hours later and left the room, Katara had heard him speaking to himself softly.

"A true warrior. My son."

Although Katara knew that it was unlikely that Zuko's injury would scar after she had treated him, she couldn't help but worry that he would again have to bear a second mark. She had began healing him before the wound had began to dry out, so it was likely that it would simply fade away like a bruise. But that didn't stop Katara from thinking about the alternative.

_Two scars. Two terrifying moments. Two regrets. One father._

Once she had finished healing both Sokka and Zuko, there hadn't really been much else to do.  
There had been no other life-threatening injuries in the group, but Katara had busied herself in the makeshift hospital, healing cuts and burns, wrapping broken bones and re-setting joints. Master Piando had received a particularly nasty stab wound to the shoulder, but he had expertly bound it himself with a tourniquet and waited until she had tended to both Sokka and Zuko before asking for her assistance.

_Why do they all have to act so brave all the time? _She wondered, thinking back to the very same words she had said to Zuko just days before.

There was some good news, however.  
Suki and Sokka had been successful in their mission. Many of the men that had aided them during the invasion attack had been released from inside their cells at the palace and led back through the underground tunnels. Many of them walked about the house, lavishing in the fresh air and space. Teo and his father had shared a very teary reunion and had barely been apart since. Haru's father was also present, looking forward once again, to see his son.

But not everyone had been quite so lucky.  
Four had not survived. One of them had been her friend, Hue from the Foggy Swamp. An Earth Kingdom warrior and two Water Tribesman had also fallen.

_So much death..._

A service had been held for their memories that very day, but Katara had not attended. She had stayed at her place beside Sokka and Zuko. Two men that she loved in two very different ways. Both had been closer to death than they knew.

Despite her fatigue and worry, Katara still hadn't forgotten the words she had thought to herself only a few hours ago. Those three, all-important, life changing words.  
It was as if Ozai had terrified her into logical thinking. She could remember exactly what she had felt and what she had been thinking as he had leant over her, his disgusting eyes bearing down on her.

When the Fire Lord had strode into her cell and forced himself upon her, Katara had heard her thoughts as if they were a human voice, united as one. She had expected that she was going to die inside that cell, with the Fire Lord lurking over her. She had been close to saying her goodbye's, but had only discovered something completely different.

_Love. I know now. I love him. I love Zuko..._

She tried not to smile at the irony of the situation. In a way, Ozai had helped her to discover exactly how she felt about his son. The son who had been her feared enemy, not months before.

"Katara..."

Katara looked up from the floor, her mouth parting hopefully as the sense of endless joy filled her from head to toe. The voice was barely above a whisper and he croaked like a Bull-frog, but it was him! She would know that voice anywhere!  
Zuko looked up at her from his cot, the exhaustion and pain clear on his face. His eyelids sagged as he fought to keep himself awake and his breathing was stiff and harsh. He was covered in dirt, though Katara had tried to wash most of it off and the stiff bandage around his neck was stained a rusty brown colour.

But Katara thought of none of these things as she rushed over to the bed, fresh tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. He was awake. Zuko was finally awake!

"Zuko!" she cried softly as she carefully wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him where he lay. "Zuko, you're awake! You're okay! Oh Zuko, I thought I'd lost you. I thought you weren't coming back. Thank the Spirit's you're okay!"

The warmth of Zuko's body radiated all around her, filling her with a strong, stable confidence. Katara placed a single, gentle kiss on his chest. The relief that she felt was beyond words. Beyond action. Beyond anything!

"Zuko, I'm sorry." she whispered into his chest "I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't mean for you to ever get hurt."

_Don't leave me again, Zuko. Don't you ever leave again._

She could feel the muscles in his stomach tensing as he tried to sit up, but she placed a gentle hand on top of his chest and lightly pressed back down.

"Don't try to move, you need to rest."

_Still impatient. Still hot-headed. But alive._

The fresh and joyous tears slid down her face and fell onto Zuko's chest. She clung to him as tight as she dared, without hurting him, so enveloped in her happiness that she didn't hear him speak at first.

"Katara..." he croaked "There's something...something I have...to tell you."

But she simply shook her head and held a finger to his dry lips. Reaching beside her to the table placed beside his cot, Katara picked up the glass of water left for him and gently pressed it to his lips. He grimaced as he swallowed, tightly closing his eyes. But he was able to digest it. That alone filled her with relief.

_His throat isn't damaged. He's still going to be able to speak and eat. Thank Yue!_

Smiling through her glassy vision of tears, Katara placed a gentle hand on the smooth side of Zuko's face. She had healed the deep cuts along his scar, but Katara knew that it would probably still be sore.

"Katara..." he tried again, looking pained by the effort.

She couldn't help but utter the tiniest of laughs, gazing into his pained and beautiful amber eyes. Relief and happiness washed over her like the turning of the tides.

"Don't talk, Zuko. Not now."

Zuko winced as he nodded, the bandage around his neck and throat tensing with the strain of his movements. His weary eyes looked up at her as she smiled an exhausted, but delighted smile.

_Now, I just have to hope..._

With careful fingers, Katara lightly unwrapped the bandage from around his neck. He shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, but Katara knew that he was going to be alright.  
Moving the bloody and dirty cloth away from his neck, Katara's smile widened as she looked down on the pale, untouched skin where the burn had once been. Ozai had failed.

Katara would make sure that he would never mark Zuko or anybody else again.

"Zuko." she whispered, wiping the tears away from her eyes "You're going to be alright. It's gone now. The burn is gone."

Zuko's face visibly relaxed and he let out a long (if rather tensed) sigh. Closing his eyes and leaning back onto the cot, he raised a shaking hand to Katara's face. She smiled softly as the rough skin of his hands felt for her cheek. She placed her own hand over his palm and gently squeezed it.

"Never...again.." he croaked.

"What?" she asked, leaning a little closer to his mouth "I can't hear you, Zuko."

Zuko swallowed, wincing as his tender throat protested at the effort. He opened his eyes for only a moment, before closing them again. A small, barely noticeable smile perked at his lips.

"Never...never collecting...fire wood with...you again."

Katara laughed softly, never once taking her eyes away from him. It seemed that even in the worst of times, Zuko would still smile. It gave her strength and hope, looking down on that warm smile.

_I always want to be able to see you smiling._

His grip slowly slackened with fatigue and Katara gently lowered his shaking hand back down onto the cot, relishing his touch. Zuko managed to open his eyes and smile at her once more before the heavy lids began to droop. Katara watched him and smiled as she could see him fighting to stay awake.

It was a losing battle, that he had no hope of winning.

_And neither can I..._

She could feel the lull of sleep calling to her as well. Finally, after almost three days, Katara allowed herself to relax. Sokka was safe. Zuko was safe. And for the moment, so was she.

Gently lowering herself down onto the cot beside Zuko, Katara curled her fingers around Zuko's own as she moved as close to his warm body as she dared. Putting her head beside his on the pillow, Katara finally let herself succumb to the gentle teasing of sleep. She closed her eyes and let the gentle rhythm of Zuko's beating heart soothe her to sleep.

"Zuko." she mumbled drowsily, feeling a calm and serene peace wash over her. "I think I love you."

But Zuko didn't reply. He too, was happily sleeping, with a small and gentle smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note : Well, that was probably the longest chapter I've written so far. Took me bloody long enough, is all I can say! Once again guys, majorly sorry about the delay. Writer's block seriously sucks. Even writing down one-shots was impossible. There was literally not one coherent thought in my head!**

**I wonder if any of you made the connection to Teo's 'secret weapon'. Any idea what it was?  
Well, for any who haven't guessed, it was a substance based around Napalm (if you've seen Forest Gump, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about). I know that Napalm sounds a little morbid for the gaang, but remember – they only used it on the palace. No intention to destroy human life. Simply a distraction. A very hot and nasty one.**

**And what exactly, was the horrible truth that Iroh had told them? For many of you who have been asking about the White Dragon Dream in the last chapter, once the next chapter is up and Iroh tells Zuko the secret – it will probably make a lot more sense.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It almost killed me writing and re-writing the damn thing several times! I started at 7pm and it's now 3:30am! Gah!**


	16. Iroh's Confession

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Hey guys. I am so so sooo sorry that this has taken so long to post. Real life got in the way, big time. I'm moving into my boyfriends flat and everything has been a little crazy as I get things sorted. Then I had to go to a funeral and there was a birthday party and blah...**

**Speaking of which, this is a message to the particularly rude and stupid email I got from one reviewer (who shall remain unnamed).  
_ No, I don't live to serve your every waking need. I'm terribly sorry that I'm not constantly churning out chapters for someone who obviously doesn't have the courtesy to wait patiently like everybody else. I do have a life outside the Internet you know, mate! I don't just live on here to serve you! If you're so desperate to entertain yourself, I suggest that you go and bring your own bloody fic and see if you can keep up with all the demands for updates, finish college work, keep down a job, make time for your friends and family and run a normal life!! Asshole._**

**Anyway, now that the unpleasant part has been sorted, just sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**Ooh, and I forgot!  
Some people were actually rather nice about me taking so long to update and put their point forward with some good natured jokes instead of complaining or moaning. My good friend and faithful reviewer, Rooeru, did a little piece of joke art about it all on her DA account. The link is in my profile under Fan Art if you want to check it out. And if you have a DA account, go and say hello!**

* * *

The sun filtered gently through the windows. Zuko took in a gentle breath, letting the warmth of the sun calm him. He found it difficult to believe that the world could be in such turmoil on days much like these. It was as if there was no hardship, no cruelty or death.  
No Azula. And no Ozai. Just sunlight and peaceful silence.

_I better enjoy it while I can._

It was only that morning that he had woken up. Although his throat had scratched and burnt like liquid fire, Zuko had always been a fast healer. He was tired of sleeping. Tired of seeing Ozai's piercing, hateful eyes boring down on him with that same desperate need to kill. It no longer terrified him, as it used to. It simply filled him with an overwhelming loathing. The thoughts of mirrors and reflections still clouded his mind.

When he had been hunting the Avatar, when he had been terrorising people in their homes and bringing destruction to families – had he shown those same hateful, maniacal, uncaring eyes? When Katara had looked upon him all those months ago, had she just seen Ozai?

_I'd rather die than see myself become him._

Unable to simply sit inside the hospital ward any longer, Zuko decided to test the strength in his legs. Letting out a pained grunt as he rose from his chair, he tried to keep his head held straight and avoid over-working the muscles in his throat and neck. It hurt to turn his head and he wanted to avoid any unnecessary pain.

Though he had barely been able to remember his exact conversation with Katara before (_Was it been last night? The day before? How long was I asleep?), _Zuko had no trouble remembering her words.  
Zuko had awaited those words so desperately. He had needed to know the answer like a physical longing for food and water. He had needed to hear them.

Tentatively, Zuko reached careful fingers to touch the burning spot on his neck.

_He hasn't scarred me. Not this time. Not again._

Despite coming to within an inch of death and suffering insurmountable amounts of pain, Zuko couldn't help but feel himself lucky. Really, apart from sore limbs, he had only sustained two injuries whilst being held prisoner in the palace. If anything, Zuko had expected far worse from his hateful family.

He had woken that morning from fitful nightmares. He had dreamt the same dream he had whilst in the prisons of the Fire Nation Palace, the dream about the white dragon that was poisoned by green tea. Though he had panicked upon waking up, he soon calmed down after noticing something he certainly hadn't expected. As his body had slowly began to slow itself down, Zuko had become conscious of a pressure on top of his chest and a dull warmth beside him. Something was tickling his ear.

Though he had winced and grit his teeth as he turned his head, it had quickly been replaced by a smile when he saw Katara lying beside him, fast asleep. For a moment, he simply watched her breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling with each relaxing breath. He could recall the same words he himself had said to her, not long ago.

"_You watch me sleep? That's kinda creepy."_

But Zuko smiled gently, ignoring his past words. Katara was breathing softly, but deeply, clearly in the lulling embraces of sleep, with lips parted and a look of peace on her face. Her arm was loosely draped over his chest, the other tucked underneath herself, her cheek cradled in the palm. Her hair had escaped from its braid and splayed out over the pillow and over the side of the cot. A single strand had fallen over her face, swinging gently against her lips as she breathed in and out.

_I love it when she wears her hair down._

Ignoring the stabbing pain that shot through the tender muscles of his neck, Zuko had placed his hand on Katara's cheek, moving the loose strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers remained on her smooth skin for a little longer than he intended, unable to pull away from her cool and delicate skin. Katara's brow twitched for a moment, as if something in her dreams had bothered her, but it passed and she let out a slow and contented sigh as she slept.

_Just like when we were travelling in the woods together._

Taking his fingers away from her face, Zuko carefully took Katara's hand in his own and gently guided it back to her own side of the cot. He could have sworn that he felt her fingers twitch for a moment, as if she were reluctant to let him go.

Zuko felt himself smile, if only slightly.  
Despite his shock and pain, he still found it difficult not to feel a small spark of happiness temporarily ignite his inner fire. He realised, as he walked down the empty morning halls that he wanted to wake up to that very feeling every day. He wanted to wake up to Katara every day.

_Maybe when this is all over someday, I'll tell her..._

Turning a corner and pushing aside a lengthy wooden door, Zuko stepped out into the fresh air. He squinted, allowing time for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight, basking in the tender embrace of the morning sun. Greedily, he sucked up the air. It was clean and refreshing, entirely unlike the dingy dirty smells of the capital.

_Where am I?_

For almost a full minute, Zuko simply stared. He hadn't been aware that they had moved away from the capital, though it certainly made sense. Why would they want to stay hidden in the capital, where no doubt, Sila Vatra agents and fire Nation soldiers were searching for them? He wondered exactly how they had transported him here.

But his questions were momentarily forgotten as Zuko stared down at the beautiful view beneath him.

Rolling fields of gold and greens spread out beneath him, stretching seemingly for hundreds of miles, each host to incredibly tall tree's, branching out in all directions and bursting with an abundance of differently coloured leaves. A herd of wild emu-horses ran through one of the roiling plains, leaving behind the smallest trail of dust, barely visible in the distance. A lengthy, generous river ran directly through each and every separate field, weaving in and out between the tree's and scattered rocks.

_That's...that's incredible._

It was truly a breath-taking sight. Zuko welcomed it happily, conscious of the fact that he had never been truly inspired by beauty before – at least, until he had been stuck, alone in the middle of nowhere with Katara.

"It is a stunning view, is it not, Prince Zuko?"

Ignoring a sharp twinge in his neck as he turned around, Zuko bowed his head low, upon seeing that it was his Uncle Iroh standing behind him. He was surprised that he hadn't heard him sooner.

_I'm getting rusty. How long has it been since I practiced or stretched properly?_

"Yeah. I guess it is." Zuko replied quietly as Iroh walked slowly over to him, to stand by his side.

Upon first seeing his Uncle inside the palace prison, Zuko had tried incredibly hard not to laugh. He, in his deluded and weakened state, had believed it to be his 'Reasonable Conscience – Imaginary Iroh'. But when his Uncle had cut him loose from his bonds and half dragged, half carried him away from the explosions and the noise, Zuko had began to finally understand that he was no longer hallucinating.

If anything, he still found it hard to believe, even as Iroh stood before him.

Guilt and shame churned in Zuko's stomach. For weeks, he had practiced what he was going to say to Iroh, once they were reunited. He had gone through every single movement, speech and emotion possible, preparing for it. He had even had the approval of the frog living above the Western Air Temple. And that frog was usually pretty hard to impress...

But now, Zuko found that the words simply wouldn't come to him. It was as if everything he had planned or memorised had simply fallen out of his head!

_Uncle...How can I tell him that I'm sorry? What can I say to him to make him understand? Will he even forgive me?_

Zuko shuffled his feet awkwardly as both men stood side by side, facing the open plains ahead of them.

"You look far better, Prince Zuko." Iroh said with a small smile, never letting his gaze leave the scenery. "Miss Katara has done a wonderful job."

"Uh, yeah. I feel better." Zuko could feel his cheeks burning. He felt like a fool.

_Why is he even talking to me? I thought he'd hate me..._

"Look, Uncle." Biting down his awkwardness, Zuko turned to face his Uncle. He felt like a disgrace and unworthy to even stand next to Iroh, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to make it right. "I'm sorry for what I did, okay? In Ba Sing Se – I never should have betrayed you like I did! You're the only one who's ever looked out for me..._loved_ me. And I betrayed you!"

Iroh looked back at him calmly, with his palms resting inside the billowing sleeves of his robe. Zuko felt himself tightening like a coil. His practiced, careful speech certainly wasn't turning out as he had practiced with the frog.

"I went crawling back to Ozai, thinking that it would restore my honour. But I know now just what kind of monster he is! He never loved me. He never even _liked_ me! You were more of a father to me than he_ ever_ was! I beg your forgiveness, Uncle, for everything I've done!"

Zuko didn't notice that he had raised his voice. He wasn't angry at Iroh. He was angry at himself and his actions. And yelling seemed to be something that Zuko was rather good at.

"How can you even_ look _at me right now, Uncle? You must hate me!"

For a moment, the two men held each others gaze. Zuko could feel himself trembling. With rage, shame or sadness, he didn't know. Perhaps it was all three. He looked over at his Uncle, who's calm expression was suddenly betrayed as his eyes fell to the floor.  
Zuko felt himself physically deflate.

_He won't forgive me..._

"I could never hate you."

Iroh's voice was barely audible. He sounded as if something inside him had died. Zuko couldn't quite understand how the cheerful, tea-loving Uncle he knew could sound so defeated.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

"You are like a son to me, Zuko." Iroh continued. His eyes still lingered on the ground. "I would never hate you for making mistakes. It has been something that you have needed to do for yourself. To help you discover who you are."

Looking up at him, Iroh placed a firm hand on Zuko's arm. His eyes shone with unshed tears. Zuko could feel his spirits soaring. He tried hard not to laugh out loud in happiness.

_He...he's forgiven me. He doesn't hate me!_

Iroh continued. He looked grave and solemn, though Zuko couldn't quite understand why.

"I am glad, Zuko. I am glad that you have found your way. But that simply makes what I am about to tell you hurt so-"

Iroh was cut off as Zuko embraced him, wincing at the pain in his muscles and not caring. He hugged the old man tightly, no longer held back by his honour, his obligations or his pride. He no longer cared. Zuko had waited so long to hear those words and it filled him with unimaginable joy! Iroh returned his hug after a few seconds, clutching at him as if it were the first and last time he would be able to.

"Uncle." Zuko said quietly, feeling himself smiling. "Thank you so much, Uncle. For everything."

They both stood there for a moment, wrapped in a desperate hug. The wind picked up and carried the scent of pine needles.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Iroh whispered sadly over his shoulder as they each pulled apart.

_What? Why is _he_ sorry?_

Zuko raised a cautious eyebrow. Despite their unofficial 'apology', his Uncle still wouldn't smile. If anything, he looked as if it was _he _who had done the betraying.

"Uncle?"

Iroh sighed heavily, his large shoulders sagging. Zuko might have been wrong, but it seemed as if his Uncle had lost a few pounds.

Iroh rubbed the bridge of his nose, massaging his brow. Zuko had only ever seen his Uncle do this when he felt either angry and hopeless. Neither of which happened very often.

_What's wrong with him? Is he still angry with me?_

"Zuko, I must tell you something." Iroh's face was impassive as he looked over at Zuko. His mouth seemed to be tense and rigid. "And I fear it is something that you shall not welcome."

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Zuko swallowed painfully. His mouth opened only slightly. He wanted to tell his Uncle that there was nothing he could say that would be a worse crime than his own. Or at least, he hoped so. He quickly closed his mouth again and looked his Uncle squarely in the face.

_What is he talking about?_

"Zuko." Iroh began, sensing Zuko's silence as a sign to continue. "Do you know how we escaped from the palace?"

Zuko blinked, his brow crinkling slightly as he tried to remember. Everything had been so hazy during their escape. It was difficult for him to remember quite what had happened. Fragmented images and sounds continually popped up and he had trouble distinguishing one from another.

"You...you took me through the tunnels." Zuko replied. "The tunnel from the palace, leading down to the Black Column."

Iroh nodded.

"Do you know why that tunnel was made, Prince Zuko?"

_Where's he going with this?_

"For the Sila Vatra." Zuko replied slowly, frowning. "But it wasn't Azula. She said so herself. So it must be Ozai. He must be leading them."

Iroh's face was grave. His sturdy shoulders sagged and he lowered his head.

"No, my boy. It is neither Ozai or Azula. They were aware of its presence, but never truly have they had cause to use it. That tunnel has not been used for many, many years until recently. "

He looked up at Zuko, his face seemingly frozen into place. It was the same look that Zuko had seen in Ba Sing Sewhen he had betrayed him. He didn't like that look.

"That tunnel was made many years ago by your great grandfather, Sozin." Iroh continued. "He was the founder of the Sila Vatra, as you already know. But as they grew in power, so did the Fire Nation. Sozin encouraged your grandfather, Azulon to take up his mantle and join the Sila Vatra. To do so would prove your loyalty and devotion to the Fire Nation. To do otherwise, would result in banishment or death. It was to prove your honour and your strength, much like the tradition of hunting dragons..."

Zuko touched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Surely his Uncle wasn't saying what he thought he was! _Surely_ it was just some sort of horrible coincidence!

"Uncle, stop..."

_No. He can't mean that. No. Not that!_

"No Zuko." Iroh continued, his voice wavering slightly. "You must hear this.I cannot keep this from you anymore. It brings shame upon me, upon you and upon your cause."

Zuko's eyes sprang open.

"No. No! Tell me I've got it all wrong, Uncle! Tell me this is just a big lie!"

Zuko hadn't realised that he had begun to shout again. He clenched his fists and turned away from Iroh, ignoring the stabbing pain in his neck as he did so. He didn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it! His Uncle Iroh would never let himself be tainted like that!  
He wasn't that kind of person. He was a _good_ person!

"No, Zuko." Iroh said sadly, shaking his head. "You know it to be the truth. As Fire Lord Azulon's first born son, it was I who had to carry the burden. I was young and reckless, Zuko. You must understand that I had no choice. I had to abide his wishes or face the penalty. _Death._"

Zuko felt his good eye begin to prick. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. He wanted it to be a lie. He didn't want to have to believe what his Uncle was telling him. His kind and caring Uncle, who had always been there for him and acted as his mentor, his teacher, his friend. And his father.

Aang's voice rang inside his head. The conversation that they had shared all those weeks ago at the Sun Warrior's temple.

"_But I thought your Uncle was, you know...good."_

"_He had a complicated past."_

"How can you tell me this?" Zuko shouted, spinning back around to face Iroh. "Do you know what those men _do_? Do you know how many innocent people they've murdered? How much pain they've caused? How can you expect me to believe that _you _could ever be a part of somethinglike that? I'll never believe it! You're the only thing left in this family with worth and honour! I know you'd never do something like that! You can't! You're a fool if you think that I'll ever-"

"_Enough!_"

Zuko stopped short at his Uncle's outburst. He had never heard Iroh raise his voice before. He had never lost his temper.

"Enough." Iroh repeated quietly, bowing his head.

Zuko felt the tears falling fresh over his face. He looked over at Iroh desperately, willing it to be a lie. He could feel his body trembling. His throat was dry and pain shot through it after he had screamed at his Uncle.

_Not him. Why did they have to get to him? Why did it have to be him?_

"I am sorry, Zuko." Iroh said sadly. He bowed his head to hide the single tear running down his face. "I never wanted you to have to make the same mistake. When you turned eighteen, you too would have been placed in the same situation. I am only grateful that you have been spared the decision. I would not want that for you."

_I...Ozai would have given me the same order? Serve them and kill...or die?_

Turning away from Zuko, Iroh pushed away his lengthy mane of hair away from his neck. Underneath, Zuko could see it. Borne into the back of his neck, hidden like a dirty secret, but as clear as the message that accompanied it. The black tattoo. The black, piercing eye staring back at him like a curse.

"No..." the tears fell from Zuko's cheek and he shut his eyes tightly, away from the sight. "No..."

Iroh let his white hair fall back over the tattoo, but did not turn back around to face him. Zuko clenched his fists tightly and bit his lip, wishing that he wouldn't have to hear anymore. The wind blew past, making the tears on his cheek turn icy. He tasted blood in his mouth as he bit down hard on his lip. But he didn't care. He was past caring.

"It was never something that I wanted." Iroh whispered. "I have done many things that I am not proud of, Zuko. But killing innocent people...I was _never _a part of it. I never allowed it to escalate that far. Never. Within two years, I washed my hands of them completely. I am free from their influence, but the mark I carry will forever be my burden."

_Just like my own..._

He repeated the old mantra over and over again inside his head, willing it to be true not only of him, but of his Uncle.

_Reflections can lie. Reflections can lie and so can ink..._

A dry wind blew past them, carrying past yellow leaves. Zuko's hair stuck to his wet face. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand angrily. Iroh remained with his back to him, looking out over the view below. Zuko was glad. He didn't think that he would be able to speak his own words if his Uncle were to look at him.

"You were part of them. Part of those_ monsters_." Zuko said quietly, with head bowed. "They captured us, Uncle. They tortured us. They took away our bending. They hurt Katara."

Turning around to leave, Zuko left his Uncle standing on the cliff top with his final words.

"I'll forgive you, Uncle, as you forgave me. But not now. Not until I see them gone. Not until I finish this."

Walking away from Iroh and wiping at his face, Zuko opened the door to their safe house and stepped inside. He finally understood the meaning of his dream. He finally understood the poisoning of the White Dragon.

* * *

Zuko felt numb. Spooning the rice into his mouth, he bit back a grimace as he swallowed. His throat always seemed to be dry and sore, no matter how much water he drank. Katara had assured him that it would heal, so he didn't worry. It would just take some time.

He had been unable to meditate, though he had tried. There were just too many things running through his head. Too many thoughts and feelings. Eventually, Zuko found that he couldn't distinguish one from the other. He felt nothing. He couldn't think anything. It was if everything that he was feeling had simply built up and blocked each other like a plug, so that nothing else could get through.

_He was one of them. He was one of them._

He repeated the mantra over and over again in his head, the words unable to mean anything to him. Zuko couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. What his Uncle had told him. His Uncle Iroh, that was always so peaceful and kind. His Uncle Iroh, who always did the right thing.

_But he was like you were once. What about you, Zuko? You didn't do the right thing, did you? Too blinded by your lost honour to care. At least you didn't have a death threat hanging over your head like he did. You still had your life._

Zuko batted away the voice of reason. He knew that it spoke the truth, but he just wasn't ready to accept it yet. He felt hurt and betrayed, though he knew that it was never Iroh's fault. And what scared him the most was that the burden would have also fallen to him, as soon as he turned eighteen. He would have had to make the very same choice – service and useless killing, or death.

_I was right in more ways than one when I told Ozai that banishing me was the best thing he ever did._

He didn't want to believe it. He still found it difficult to even comprehend. But he had seen it. The very proof, right there, borne into the back of his Uncle's neck. Zuko scolded himself when a voice in his head repeated the very same words he had thought only a few weeks ago when he had seen Chan's tattoo.

"_I hope it hurt."_

"Zuko?"

It took a moment for the voice to really register in Zuko's mind. He felt a dull, cold calm sweeping over him and it took quite a while before it melted away and allowed him to raise his head from the bowl of rice he was eating. Back to reality.

"I didn't expect you to be out of the hospital ward just yet. But your Uncle told me that you were a fast healer."

It was Hakoda who addressed him. The Water Tribe Chieftain stood in the doorway, looking tired, but relieved. He had thrown away his Fire Nation clothing and changed back into his Water Tribe attire. It suited him far better. Zuko could remember exactly how out of place and awkward he had looked in his Fire Nation disguise. He noticed that Hakoda carried his sword ready at the hilt, strapped to his hip, despite being in the middle of nowhere and inside the house. He obviously wasn't taking any chances.

Zuko nodded to him, but found that words eluded him. His mouth didn't seem to want to work and neither did his mind.

"How are you feeling?" Hakoda asked, sitting down at the table, across from Zuko.

Zuko picked at his rice with his chopsticks, letting a lengthy, exhausted sigh escape him. He had to physically force his mouth to form words.

"I've been better."

The Chieftain looked a little worried, but said nothing of it. Zuko was immensely glad that Hakoda had accepted him so well into the group. He had a fondness for Katara's father. He seemed like a loyal, hard working man. All qualities that Zuko admired.

_Most of all, I like the fact that he's not trying to kill me for being the Fire Lord's son..._

"I suppose that Iroh has told you of his secret then. He has been worrying about it for nearly three days now, though with good reason, I suppose."

Zuko looked up at Hakoda, frowning slightly. No matter what the situation or how hard he tried to hide it, it seemed as if the Water tribe Chief always knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You knew?" Zuko asked him, the tones of his voice flat.

Hakoda nodded, rubbing at his temples.

"I knew. He has come clean to nearly everyone. He has been waiting for you to wake up so that he can tell you as well. He wasn't happy about it, but he didn't want to keep on lying to you any longer. He wasn't sure that he'd live long enough in this war to tell you some other time and explain it to you fully. I think that really, he wanted to make certain that there were no secrets between you in case...in case he didn't make it."

Zuko frowned, letting out a confused puff of air. The clouds surrounding his thoughts seemed to part momentarily.

"He said that?" Zuko asked. "Why...why does he think that he won't make it back? What's he going to do?"

Hakoda picked at his own bowl of rice, placing a prawn in his mouth and chewing it thoughtfully.

"He plans to assemble the White Lotus Society and take back Ba Sing Se during the arrival of the comet."

"The White Lotus Society..." Zuko repeated to himself, trying very hard not to think about what could go wrong. Hakoda continued between mouthfulls.

"When he told us about his past mistake, I was sceptical. But I do not question the mans worth or loyalty. Your uncle is a fine man, Zuko. He has paid the price for his past mistakes."

_Haven't we all..._

"But how could you trust him so easily?" Zuko asked, not caring how careless his question might be. "After you have experienced it yourself? When you only just _met_ him?"

To Zuko's surprise, Hakoda smiled.

"You'll find that as people get older, Zuko, they get wiser. I'm a good judge of character and your uncle passed the test. He saved my life, after all."

Zuko's eyebrow flew up underneath his hairline. He rubbed at his temple, picking at the single pieces of rice that had fallen onto the table with his fingers.

"He did? When?"

Hakoda stretched himself, rubbing at the back of his neck. Zuko realised just how early it was. At least, early for everybody else. Fire Bender's rose with the sun. Other's did not. And it was only an hour or so past dawn. It was likely that Hakoda had a soldier's sleeping pattern, as did Zuko.

"How do you think that we got you here safely?" Hakoda replied, his voice now serious. "Your uncle met up with us in the tunnels are we made our escape from the palace. We had to come out of the tunnels before we reached the Black Collumn, in case we were caught. The Earth bender's with us helped us to get inside, because the tunnel had been blocked off, and then again outside, into the city. Your uncle and I were the last to get out of the tunnel. Before we could, a group of Sila Vatra came running at us from the opposite end of the tunnel. The Fire Lord must have alerted them of our attack."

Hakoda's face was impassive as he replied. Instead, he tapped the wooden surface of the table with a strong finger, obviously deep in thought.

"We knew that we didn't have much time to get out." he continued. "And you were only minutes away from death. We tried to fend them off. We put up a good fight until one of them came at us with lightning. It was obvious that he was highly ranked among the Sila Vatra because of the command he had over his men. And he seemed to know you somehow. He was threatening us and demanding that we hand you over to him."

_The Warden..._

"He also recognised your uncle, calling him a coward and a disgrace. He questioned his honour and his worth, but Iroh wouldn't fall to his baiting. When Iroh refused to hand you over to him, he shot lightning directly at me."

Zuko looked up at Hakoda, his mouth open. He had no idea that Chun Sau was powerful enough to generate lightning. He only knew three people that could do it, and they were all of royal blood! It worried Zuko.

_This could really be a problem._

"But your uncle dived in front of me. I don't know what it was he did. I thought it had hit him for a moment, but then something strange happened. The current seemed to just...flow through him and he shot it up at the cave wall! There was a cave-in and we got out of there as quickly as we could. As to whether the other man survived, I don't know."

_I'm sure that won't be the last we'll see of him..._

Zuko sighed, unbelieving. He rubbed at his forehead. There were so many things to consider. Nothing was simple anymore, like it once was.

Before, his goal had just been to capture the Avatar, go home with his honour and reclaim his throne. Then it had changed. Help the Avatar defeat Ozai, return home with his honour and reclaim the throne.

Now Zuko wasn't at all certain what he was supposed to do.

"I can't believe he did that." Zuko said quietly to his bowl of rice. "He put his life in danger for all of us, for me, when he didn't even need to. I don't even know how he found us!"

"I'm sure that you probably know all about the White Lotus Society?" Hakoda asked. "Iroh has probably told you much about it.

Zuko nodded. He had once experienced the White Lotus society before, when he and his uncle had been fugitives in the Earth Kingdom.

_I don't know a lot about it. I don't think that anybody does..._

"And as you know, Master Piando is in fact a member of the same society, which is how we got in touch with him in the first place, thanks to you." Hakoda continued. "It was he that contacted Iroh. He's been trying to reach him since we first arrived. It's a shame that Iroh only arrived a little too late..."

The two men sat in silence for a moment. The call of a bird sang from outside the walls and Zuko absentmindedly picked at the grains of rice with his chopsticks.

"Zuko." Hakoda broke the silence. There was something in his voice that made Zuko look up at him. His eyes were hard and piercing, as if he was searching for the truth inside Zuko's head.

"Zuko. Do you wish to marry Katara? Do you want to marry my daughter?"

_Time to come clean, Zuko..._

Returning the Water Tribe Chief's gaze, Zuko kept his face serious. He swallowed, feeling nervous to finally admit to his feelings. To finally say them out loud.

"Yes, I do. More than anything."

* * *

"Sparky!"

Toph's piercing cry broke through the quiet. Hakoda smiled gently and crossed his arms as Toph bolted over to Zuko from the doorway, wrapping her small arms around his shoulders in a desperate hug.

"Sparky! You're awake!"

Zuko couldn't help but smirk. Though his arms were pinned to his sides by the ecstatic Earth Bender, he still reached up to place a hand on her little shoulder in greeting. It was good to see his little friend so happy again.

"It's good to see you too, Toph."

_Thank Agni she's okay! I thought she'd gotten captured too..._

When Toph pulled away, she punched him on the forearm. Very hard.

Zuko winced, but smiled. The young girl really did have quite a punch. She wasn't as small as she looked. He'd been on the other end of one of her Earth Bending attacks, after all.

"Sparky, will you stop getting killed, already?" Toph barked. "It's really pretty annoying. Not everyone's going to be looking out for you like I am, ya know. I'm starting to think that you're just a big wuss!"

Zuko tried to avoid laughing, to spare his throat. He picked up his chopsticks and began to pick at his rice again. In a way, he was glad for the interruption. Who knew what Hakoda might have said to him?

_I wonder if there's some sort of Water Tribe initiation you have to go through before marriage...I bet Sokka would make me eat Turtle-Seal blubber or something._

"Okay, Monkey Face." Zuko replied to Toph, sighing happily. "I _promise_ that I'll stop dying. Beside's, you're the only girl around here who's allowed to knock me down."

He tried not to laugh again when he saw Toph blushing. She tried to hide it, sitting down next to him and turning her head.

"How's Sokka doing?" Zuko asked Hakoda. "Have you seen him this morning?"

Zuko had been shocked to see that Sokka had also been in the hospital ward along with him that same morning. Though he had looked peaceful as he slept, snoring gently, Zuko still worried. He had no idea what had happened to Sokka, but he hoped that it was minimal.

"He's fine." Hakoda replied, looking a little sad. "He's just resting now. Katara says that he's taking advantage of all the sleep and people waiting on him hand and foot. I wouldn't be surprised if that were true. Apparently, you heal much faster than he does."

Zuko smiled to himself. It certainly sounded like something that Sokka would do.

"So, I guess we've just gotta wait for Snoozles to get up and then..." Toph looked over at Hakoda, cocking her head. "...and then what? What _are _we going to do now?"

Zuko found himself also looking over at Hakoda. He didn't know what they were supposed to do either, and hadn't really thought anything of it until now. He counted down in his mind, thinking of the exact amount of time that they had already wasted.

_No! Surely the comet isn't that close? How has this all gone so fast?_

"We only have four days until the arrival of the comet." Zuko said gravely, feeling his smile fade away. "Four days until judgement."

Hakoda nodded, looking just as solemn. He rubbed at his temples with one hand and stroked his beard with the other. Zuko could see that his eyes had returned to their diamond blue colour.

"I've thought of that too and from what Katara has told me, we only have one option."

_I really hope he's not going to say what I think he's going to..._

"Don't tell me." Toph said dryly. "We've gotta take a field trip to the Spirit World?"

Hakoda nodded. Zuko could feel his shoulders physically sagging.

_Why did he have to say that?_

"I'm afraid so." Hakoda continued. "We've already contacted Aang by messenger hawk, to see if he can find out exactly what's going on. Unfortunately, Aang appears to...be having trouble."

Zuko frowned.

"Trouble?"

"It seems that something is blocking Aang's connection to the Spirit World." Hakoda replied. "And to any of his past lives. It must be something that the Sila Vatra have done. So, I'm afraid that we're on our own."

"Think it has anything to do with that necklace?" Toph asked, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. "The one that belonged to your grandma?"

The Chieftain seemed to consider this for a long moment. It seemed that nobody fully understood the stone's history – even its own people.

_I still want to know how it ended up in the Earth Kingdom._

"I think so." Hakoda's voice was grim. He looked angry at the mention of the stolen Water Tribe relic. "Nobody truly understands the power of the stone, nor of the blade. That is why I gave it to you, Zuko. I thought that at some point, it would be able to help you. But it seems as if our own relics have been turned against us."

Zuko felt for the blade at his hip, gripping the hilt reassuringly. Hakoda stood up from the table, looking down at both of them.

"No. I'm afraid that if we are going to help Aang when he has to face the Fire Lord, then we will have to fight this at its source. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you all to help us one last time. It's going to be dangerous, but I don't see how we have any other choice. The rest of us are going to have to stay here to prepare for the comet."

Zuko sighed. He wondered if there was_ ever_ going to be a time when his actions didn't define history.

"The Fire Sage's Temple."

Hakoda nodded. Walking over to a small cabinet in the corner of the room, he began to pull out assorted glasses and bottles. Zuko tried not to utter a laugh when he realised that it was alcohol.

"I am going to need to send you both, along with Katara and Suki to the temple. The rest of us are needed here, to prepare the forces for the comet. There may still be a slight chance that this could be a trap or a hoax to keep us preoccupied during the comet, so if I send you all, we won't be losing too many. However," Hakoda placed three small glasses onto the table and began pouring the dark red liquid into each of them. "if this is real and there really_ is_ a threat to the Avatar's Reincarnation Cycle, it will be up to all of you to put a stop to it. If something goes wrong or happens to Aang during the comet, then we're all done for. This is our last chance."

"No pressure, then." Toph scoffed, taking her glass from Hakoda.

Hakoda sighed, but managed a grim smile.

"No pressure."

He handed Zuko his own glass of red liquid. It had the same consistency and colour of blood and was known in the Fire Nation as a highly potent alcoholic beverage.

_Dragon's Blood. Where did they get this?_

"We've arranged transport for you already. You leave before nightfall."

Hakoda raised his glass, his face looking grim.

"Good luck."

Zuko raised his own and clinked the two glasses. Placing his hand on Toph's wrist, he guided her own glass to Hakoda's and his own and they each knocked the red liquid back like water.

"Good luck to us all." Zuko repeated.

* * *

**Author's Note : Whew! Lots of dialogue in this chapter! Well, there you have it. Iroh's dirty little secret. Congrats to anybody that made the connection to the White Dragon dreams, you all get cookies. If you don't like the Iroh revelation, then sorry, but that's how it it. Iroh probably got just as bullied by his Psychopath father as Zuko does by Ozai.**

**And sorry for anybody who was expecting Zuko and Katara to tell each other their feelings in this chapter. I was going to, but just couldn't fit it in. Don't worry – it's definitely going to happen in later chapters. And there were some small fuzzies in there to make up for it anyway (even though Katara wasn't directly involved).**

**Once again, I am so so sooo sorry that this took so long to update and I hope that this chapter answers some of your questions.**


	17. The Beauty of Words

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Okay, so I still felt a little bad about leaving you guys in the dark for almost three weeks, so I whipped up this second chapter as an apology. Technically, I suppose it's a second chapter, as I wrote the previous one yesterday. But for those of you in the USA, this might be the second in one day, I don't know. I'm terrible with time differences, but just happen to know that about 80 percent of my readers are from the US.**

**I haven't had many reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully, I haven't lost lots of readers by pissing them off at the lack of updates. Maybe I just need to wait a little longer. But until then, enjoy this next chapter!**

**Oh, and finally – the results of my poll.  
Over 86 percent of you want me to make 'Save Me, A Zuko Story' into another larger fic according to the results. So, I might just continue with that once IFYH is done (though I warn you, it's not going to have anything to do with EAI or IFYH. It's going to be a completely different plot line and probably style of writing.)**

* * *

Katara forced herself to hold back the tears threatening to brim over. She needed to be strong now. She needed to let her family and friends know that they could count on her. More now than ever.

It had been a heart-felt morning, filled with goodbye's. Sokka had finally woken up, a mere hour before they were to depart. Katara had made the most of it. She had checked him over again with her healing, to check for anything that might cause a problem whilst she was away. She didn't find anything problematic – if anything, she knew that Sokka was probably just taking advantage of his situation. Mostly because Suki would endlessly fuss over him, making sure he was comfortable and bringing him things.

"I know you're gonna be great, sis." he beamed as they shared a lingering hug. "I know that you'll make us all proud. People are gonna remember this for years to come. And they're going to know that you shouldn't mess with the Water Tribe!"

Katara had laughed at this. Her brother always knew the right thing to say to cheer her up.

_I'm doing this for the Water Tribe. I'm doing this for Great-Grandma Nori. I'm doing this for dad and Sokka and mom and Gran-Gran. And I'm doing this for myself._

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Sokka." she said, trying to sound calm and determined. "Just protect Aang as much as you can and...and don't get crushed by rocks again, okay?"

Sokka had also laughed and they each pulled apart from their hug. After all, Suki would also want to say goodbye to him.

Katara had wandered aimlessly through the halls, receiving words of encouragement and gentle pats on the back from the warriors who had helped them during the invasion. She said her goodbye's to everyone who mattered and everyone she would miss. Her father had acted particularly strangely as they said their goodbye's.

"Katara, my beautiful daughter." he beamed down at her. "You look more and more like your mother each day."

Instinctively, Katara had touched the necklace hanging at her throat. It gave her comfort to think of her mothers bravery. She knew that her mother would be proud of her and what she was doing.

Hakoda placed his big hands on Katara's shoulders and looked down at her seriously. There was something stern but also...joyous sparkling behind his eyes.

"One day, I know that you are going to make a man very happy. I wish you all the best, my daughter. For both your mission and the life you have ahead of you." He drew her into a big bear hug. "I know that the next time I see you, it will be a cause for celebration."

Katara had wondered what on earth her father was talking about. It didn't sound like a goodbye at all. It sounded more like a speech at a wedding!

_Maybe he's just worried about me._

She had also had a particularly upsetting talk with Toph. When she had awoken that morning, the Earth Bender had sought her out immediately. Pulling her aside into an empty side room, Toph had locked the door behind her and slumped down onto a plush looking sofa.

"What's wrong Toph?" Katara had asked, noticing that the situation was similar to Aang's, the day before the Invasion where he had been unable to sleep. Sokka had lay him down and tried to give him some 'therapy', insisting the entire time on wearing that stupid beard that he had worn when he and Katara had posed as Aang's parents at that Fire Nation school.

_Sapphire Fire and Wang Fire. S_he thought fondly, trying not to laugh at the memory of the strange situation.

Toph had sighed sadly, bringing her knees up to her chest on the lengthy sofa. Katara thought for a moment that she could see the girl's glassy blue eyes cloud over with tears. It startled her for a moment. She had only ever seen Toph close to crying twice, when she had been mocked by those spiteful girls in Ba Sing Se and when she was talking about her parents. It certainly was unusual to see Toph get emotional and it made Katara worry.

"Look, I don't like you seeing me like this." Toph grumbled, resting her chin on her knees. "But you're the only girl around here who knows what I'm talking about, Katara. I just...I just need someone to talk to for a minute, ya know?"

Katara sat on a chair opposite Toph's, frowning with worry and concern. She tried to sound as encouraging and comforting as possible. It always worried her to see the strong, stubborn Earth Bender so upset.

"It's okay Toph, if you want to talk, then I'm here."

"It's just..." Toph sighed sadly. "...it's Aang."

Katara tried not to say 'Oh!'. How could she not have guessed before? Of course Toph was worried about Aang! The comet was only four days away and he was about to go into battle with the Fire Lord. Without them. Without Toph.

"I just feel so guilty, Katara." Toph continued, her usually confident voice shrinking to barely a whisper. "I should be there with him, helping him. I don't know why I have to go on this stupid mission, when I could be out there, where the _real_ battle is, making sure he's okay! I just...I don't want him to have to do this alone."

Katara could feel herself deflate. She had often thought about the same thing. She too felt guilty for abandoning Aang. She found that she couldn't even remember how long it had been since she had last seen him!

"It's okay, Toph." she replied, trying to comfort her. "I know exactly what you mean, I feel the same. And I'm sure that Sokka and Zuko do too. None of us want him to have to go at this alone. But if something happened to him during the comet because we didn't check this out, then we'd just feel even worse. Do you remember what you said to me before? That it was you who were the real hero, because you brought him back from the Spirit World because he..." Katara had to force herself to say the next few words. "..because his heart was broken?"

_Dear Spirits, I still feel so awful about that!_

Toph nodded sadly. She sniffed, burying the bottom half of her face in her knees.

"Well, that's kind of what we're doing now." Katara continued. "We're protecting him, so that he can fight the real battle against Ozai. You just need to keep reminding yourself that you _are _helping him, Toph."

Standing up from her chair, Katara walked over to sit down beside Toph. She placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, trying to offer her any kind of comfort.

"I just really like him, ya know?" Toph said quietly, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I've never liked a guy before and I don't want him to just end up getting hurt because I wasn't there to help him. For once, I just wanna be able to spend some time with him, where it doesn't involve us having to save the world! I don't wanna get my heart broken too, Katara. It looks too painful."

Feeling her eyes pricking, Katara leant over to Toph and hugged her gently. She could understand exactly what Toph was saying. Katara didn't think she'd be able to cope if something were to happen to Zuko, especially if she wasn't there to help him.

_The guilt would just destroy me..._

"Aang isn't going to get hurt, Toph." Katara whispered quietly as the Earth Bender returned her hug, wrapping her tiny arms around her shoulders. "I know he won't. He won't let it and neither will Sokka. He'll be here to look out for him when the comet comes."

Katara hugged her small friend tighter to herself, wishing hard that she could take the girls pain and worry away.

_I hate it when she cries. Whenever she cries, it means that the rest of us are in serious trouble..._

"Plus," she continued, trying to sound light and cheery. "he can't get hurt because he promised to take you on a date, remember?"

Despite her sadness, Toph couldn't help but utter a laugh. Pulling away from Katara's hug, she wiped away the tears from her hand, turning her head as she did so. Katara smiled, knowing that no matter how desperately sad she was feeling, Toph still didn't want to let Katara see her cry.

"Thanks Katara." she said softly. Katara was immensely glad to see that there was a tiny smile on her face. "You're a really good friend."

"It's okay, Toph." Katara replied gently, letting herself smile again. "Just promise me that you won't rough Aang up too much once you're married and have lots of bending babies, will you?"

Frowning, Toph held up both of her hands in front of her.

"Woah there, Princess. One step at a time."

Katara couldn't help but giggle when she saw that Toph had the tiniest of smiles on her face, despite her protests. She quickly hid it and punched Katara on the arm, as she usually did whenever she was showing her affection.

"Ease off there, Sugar." she joked, her confidence finally returning as Katara rubbed the sore spot on her arm. "Don't forget that he's still _my m_an."

* * *

Katara was searching the halls for the one person that she needed comfort from. The one person she needed to talk to. To be close to.  
Turning a corner into the large dining hall, she searched through the large crowds of soldiers and benders to find him. And there she found him, standing in one of the corners of the lengthy room with General Iroh. They seemed to be talking. Iroh had his hand on Zuko's shoulder, who's head was bowed.

Katara hung back in the crowd, aware that Iroh was probably breaking the news to Zuko. The same disturbing, unexpected news that he had told the rest of them. Maybe he had already told him.

_How can somebody so gentle and kind be an ex-member of the Sila Vatra?_

But Katara had not dwelt on Iroh's past mistakes. And neither it seemed, did anybody else. Almost every person within the household had experienced Iroh's loyalty, gallantry and kindness. People made mistakes, but they learnt from them. Many people had. Katara had experienced her own mistakes, and so had Zuko. Katara had come to learn that mistakes don't define people, unless they let them. And General Iroh certainly had not let his mistakes control him. He had changed his destiny. And so had Zuko.

_I just hope that Zuko can see it that way._

She contented herself to stand back in the crowd. If Iroh was in fact speaking to Zuko about the past, then Katara didn't want to interrupt. This was between them and only them.

_I only hope he can forgive him. I know just how hard it is to forgive when you've been wronged._

Watching from her position in the opposite corner, Katara smiled when she saw Zuko give Iroh a hug. It was fleeting and didn't last long, but it was something. It was progress. Maybe one day, Zuko would be able to forgive Iroh completely.

Taking her chance before they departed, Katara walked over towards Zuko. She bowed respectively to General Iroh, who smiled at her and bowed in turn.

"Lady Katara." he greeted, though he looked a little sad around the eyes. "It is good to see you again."

Katara nodded, feeling herself smile. She liked General Iroh, bad past or not.

"It's good to see you too, General Iroh. Tell me, what are your plans for the comet? Are you staying here to help with the resistance?"

Iroh shook his head, smiling.

"I am afraid not, Lady Katara. Before the arrival of the comet, I shall be taking over from Chit Sang as Avatar Aang's Fire Bending teacher and then I plan to assemble the White Lotus Society to take back the city of Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Indeed, I have a very busy few days ahead of me."

Katara felt her mouth open slightly. She was both relieved and worried. Relieved that Aang would still have a teacher to help him master Fire Bending, but also worried for General Iroh. The Earth Kingdom capital was almost overrun with Fire Nation soldiers. She had no idea how they were supposed to take back the city, even _with _he help of the White Lotus Society, which Zuko had previously told her about.

"You will be missed, General Iroh. But it's good to hear that Aang's Fire Bending won't be neglected with everything going on. I want to thank you for offering us that comfort."

_Why do I always sound so...old whenever I talk to Iroh?_

Iroh beamed at her, placing his hands inside the sleeves of his robe. That was the General Iroh that Katara knew. The smiling, confident Iroh.

"No, Lady katara. I find that it is I who must thank _you_ for all of your hard work. If it were not for your wondrous healing abilities, I fear that Prince Zuko would not be with us right now. It is indeed with you that my thanks lie. Zuko is like a son to me."

Katara tried not to blush. She was never any good at receiving compliments. She could feel Zuko shifting awkwardly beside her.

_Maybe they already forgave each other?_

"Thank you, General Iroh." she replied. "But it's not just me that deserves the praise. Everybody here has played a part in Zuko's recovery and my brothers, they've all been really helpful. And who knows what would have happened if the White Lotus Society hadn't offered us shelter here? If anything, Zuko here did most of the work himself. He is an incredibly fast healer."

_It took Aang a week to recover fully when Azula hit him with that lightning, even with the Spirit Water from the Oasis. Zuko has almost died twice now and it's only ever taken him a few days at the most to recover! I've never seen anything like it!_

The old general smiled gently, the smile reaching the far corners of his eyes. Katara was glad to see a little happiness back in Zuko's Uncle. For days, he had simply been a non-entity. He would wait for hours on end for Zuko to wake up, not saying a single word. Or he would wander the halls aimlessly, without a thing to say to those around him. It was good to finally see him smiling again.

"My nephew is a talented young man, Lady Katara." Iroh smirked, winking at her. "Though I am certain that you shall find that out for yourself in due time."

"Uncle!" Zuko snapped, slapping his forehead.

Katara felt her cheeks growing hot and she looked down at the floor. General Iroh, she had been told, was usually known for his deft and bold attempts at match-making. Needless to say, most of the time, his hints weren't exactly subtle.

"What?" the old general laughed. "I am simply paying you a compliment, Zuko. Surely you are not so modest? I am certain that the Lady Katara will agree with me."

Zuko mumbled something angry under his breath, frowning. Grabbing her wrist, he turned towards the door and led her away and out of the room.

"Goodbye General Iroh." she managed before disappearing through the crowd. "Good luck at Ba Sing Se-"

"Farewell Lady Katara." Iroh said after her. "If Zuko should get himself into trouble again, I expect you to put him back in his place."

Katara blushed fiercely as General Iroh was lost from sight and they stepped out into the hallways.

_No. Most definitely not subtle..._

Katara could no longer feel her legs. She felt sore, tired and a little cranky.

_I hate riding. I hate riding. I hate riding._

She repeated the mantra over and over again inside her head as she bumped up and down in the saddle of her Emu-Horse. Her first experience with riding had resulted in almost being captured and having darts and balls of fire shot at her. She certainly didn't want to have to repeat the experience.

The constant pounding was beginning to give her a headache.  
She was surprised that Toph's Earth Bending wasn't startling the Emu-Horses. They had decided that the best way to get to the Fire Sage's temple was by using the war balloon that Zuko had taken from Azula at the Boiling Rock. The balloon had been moored down by the coast, about four hours hard ride away. The only trouble was, to avoid being seen by scouting Fire Nation soldiers or Sila Vatra agents, the had to make the journey underground. So, Toph sat at the head of the procession, using her Earth Bending to create the tunnel that would lead them to the coast.

Needless to say, it was taking far longer than the expected four hours. If anything, they had been underground for almost six! Katara could feel the pulling of the moon above them, alerting her to the changes in time. Both Zuko and Chit Sang rode ahead of her, their Fire Bending acting as torches. Chit Sang had offered to come along to the Fire Sage's temple with them. He had said that he and The Warden had unfinished business.

_Is there anyone who doesn't have unfinished business with The Warden?_

Katara longed to have her Great-grandmother's necklace in her hands and away from those monsters. No matter how long, nor how hard she thought about it, Katara still couldn't think of a single reason why Nori's necklace would help the Sila Vatra destroy the Avatar Reincarnation Cycle _or_ get them into the Spirit World. To think of it was crazy!

Though the necklace was beautiful and unbreakable, Katara didn't think that it had any other properties. Even the knife that Zuko carried didn't have many more special qualities, other than the fact that it never needed to be sharpened. It never became blunt, even after almost a century of use. But Katara still couldn't think why that would help the Sila Vatra get into the Spirit World.

_And even when they get there, what would they do to destroy the Avatar Cycle? I think we're just walking into this blindly! Who knows what we'd find if we ended up in the Spirit World? We don't know the first thing about it!_

Kicking at her Emu-Horse gently, Katara sped up to ride besides Chit Sang. They had slowed to a walking pace, as Toph was having some trouble with a particularly stubborn boulder blocking their way.

"Chit Sang?" she asked the big burly man, feeling herself shrink a little. He certainly had the look of a criminal.

"Yeah?"

Katara shifted on her Emu-Horse, fidgeting with the saddlebags. She tried not to look Chit Sang in the eyes. He made her a little uncomfortable, though she was sure that he posed no threat to the group. It was probably because he reminded her a little of Combustion Man.

"I just wanted to know: why exactly were you sent to the Boiling Rock? You've been with us for long enough now and I just realised that really, we don't know the first thing about you."

Chit Sang looked down at her from his Emu-Horse. The had stopped completely, as they waited for Toph to carve away the large boulder blocking their path. Katara could see that the hours of constant work were beginning to take their toll on the young Earth Bender. She was sweating profusely and would occasionally droop forward in her saddle, as if she were falling asleep.

_Poor Toph. If only Aang or Haru were here. Then she wouldn't have to do it all by herself._

"You really wanna know?" Chit Sang asked blankly. Katara felt that maybe she shouldn't have asked.

_Maybe I won't like the answer._

Katara nodded. She could see Zuko looking over at her from the corner of her eye. He wanted to know just as much as she did.

"If you really wanna know, then I guess I'll tell you." Chit Sang said, cracking his knuckles. It sent shivers down Katara's spine. She hated the habit. Toph often did it to annoy her and it made her grit her teeth.

"Me and a couple'a buddies of mine," Chit Sang began. Toph pounded loudly on the rocks ahead. "we were travellin' through the Fire Nation, lookin' for work. The Fire Navy shut down our hometown to build weapons, so we didn't have no place to go. We were ambushed by troops on the road we were takin'. They wanted our money and our food. Said it was goin' toward taxes to help the Fire Nation. We didn't believe 'em, so we refused. When you ain't got nothin', you don't wanna give it up without a fight."

Katara nodded sadly. She knew what it felt like to have nothing. Even if you had nothing, you would still defend it with your life.  
That's how she had felt when Zuko had attacked her tiny village, back when they first met. Of course, back then, she had barely been able to lift an orb of water, nevermind defend her village. Sokka had been the only one brave enough to stand and fight.  
But now things were different. She was a master Water bender and she would defend her treasures with her life.

Chit sang continued. He looked down at the floor and his eyes seem to cloud over, as if lost in memory.

"Anyway, me an' my buddies started fightin', to fend 'em off. The noise and fightin' caused a rock slide on the path we were takin' and a couple of the guards...well, they didn't make it. Neither did my buddies, Jen and Tai. The other guards pinned it on us and arrested us for murder. Your brother met the other guy with me at the prison – he was one of my buddies, the only one left. I had to leave him behind. I had to leave 'em all behind."

Katara looked down at the floor. She felt sorry for Chit Sang. She couldn't imagine anything worse than losing Aang, Toph and Sokka and then getting blamed for it. Katara didn't even like to think what would happen if she lost Zuko. The very thought made her want to cry. She knew now that she couldn't live without Zuko.

_I'll never let it get that far. It's almost happened twice now, but I'll never let it get that far, as long as I live. I won't let them take Zuko away._

She had been surprised to learn of Chit Sang's innocence. He was such a large and intimidating man, that he seemed to fit the bill of 'criminal' perfectly. Katara had often suspected that he had been arrested for robbery or in fact, murder. But now she just felt sad. Sad that Chit Sang had endured so much when he had been innocent all along. Imprisoned and rendered homeless by his very Nation.

"I ain't got nothin' left." Chit Sang said gruffly, looking back up from the floor. He looked determined...and angry. "That's why I'm lookin' to get even with The Warden. He took them away from me and now, I'm gonna take everythin' away from him."

Katara lowered her gaze to the floor, thinking exactly what her own motives were. She hadn't thought that far until now. Her single goal for the moment was to reach the Fire sage's temple before the comet. After that, Katara really didn't know what to think. Surely there would be danger. Surely The Warden would try to kill them all to wreak his vengence.

Though Katara wanted to believe her father about The Warden's death inside the tunnel leading up towards the Fire nation palace, she couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that she would soon see him again. If it came down to it, would she be able to do what was necessary? If he was even still alive, would she be able to kill Chun Sau to save the world?

_I wonder if Aang is thinking the same thing about Ozai..._

There was a loud crash. The walls shook as the obstructing boulder came tumbling down. A small source of light began to reach through the tunnel. The moon. Toph was panting, hard. She wiped the back of her hand over her brow, slumping slightly. Katara could see that the young girl was exhausted.

"We're...here..." she panted. "You guys...owe me...big time."

With that, she slumped into the saddle of her Emu-Horse and leant over the saddle, immediately closing her eyes. Katara smiled gently as Zuko dismounted and grabbed the reins of Toph's Emu-Horse, leading it forward through the light at the end of the tunnel. Toph had certainly earned her rest.

* * *

The wind flew past, whipping Katara's hair around her shoulders. Though it was cold, she refused to go back inside. The cool, refreshing air was just too enticing. It gave her confidence and seemed to breath the life back into her that had been lost over the past few weeks. The push and pull of the waves beneath her and the shining silver of the moon in the sky called to her like a physical pull. She couldn't ignore it.

_It's so beautiful up here._

Katara heard gentle footsteps behind her, clinking on the metal of the ships bow. She already knew who it was. She could feel the warmth emitting from his body, even before he reached up a hand to touch her shoulder. He smelled like smoke and coal and his hands were black with dirt. He must have been working in the engine room.

She took in a lengthy, peaceful breath, still looking out at the starry skies ahead.

"I think the storm's coming." Zuko said quietly, coming to stand by her side at the head of the balloon. "It's coming very soon."

Katara turned her head to look at him. He was almost covered from head to foot in soot. The gentle wind was blowing his hair about his face, and he looked forward defiantly. The brightly shining sliver of the moon illuminated him, the red marks around his neck that were slowly fading. It was easy to see his amber eyes glistening in the darkness.

_He looks so handsome. Even in his darkest hour..._

"Where are the others?" Katara asked him. "How are they doing?"

Zuko shrugged absently. It seemed as if something was bothering him.

_Maybe it's his uncle._

"Chit Sang is helping to keep the balloon going. Suki is plotting the course to the temple and Toph...well, Toph just went straight to sleep."

Katara noticed him smiling at the mention of the young Earth Bender. She found it so hard to believe that just a few days ago, she had felt immensely jealous of Toph, thinking that she had a crush on Zuko. Toph was like Zuko's little sister - she could see that now. He doted on her, though he would never admit it. Katara smiled to herself, thinking just how well the two get on. Really, it was quite sweet.

"How long will it take us to reach the temple?" Katara asked.

"It's going to take us at least two days." Zuko sighed, his smile immediately vanishing. "We'll have to moor in the Earth Kingdom town closest to it and take a boat from there to the temple. There's no way we'd manage to get into the temple if they spotted us in this big war ballon. Hopefully, we should make it there with a day to spare before the comet. That way, we can get a good look into what the Sila Vatra are planning."

Katara's shoulders heaved. She placed her hands on the steel rail in front of her, looking out to the waves below.

"Do you think that Azula will follow us? Do you think that she's going to be there, waiting for us?"

Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck, spreading the coal soot all over himself in his worry.

"I don't know. I didn't tell her what we knew about the Sila Vatra, but she could have guessed already. She isn't in league with them, but that doesn't mean she won't take the opportunity to attack us when the comet arrives."

Katara sighed, rubbing her cheek. If Azula showed up, who knew what would happen? There was no way they'd be able to deal with the Sila Vatra, the Fire Sages _and _the Princess.

_I guess all we can do now is hope._

"I never thanked you."

Zuko's voice was quiet. He didn't look at her as he spoke. He instead peered over the bow of the ship, down towards the waves below. It looked as if he was considering whether or not to jump in for a moment.

"Never thanked me for what?" Katara asked him, frowning slightly.

Turning to face her, Zuko reached for one of Katara's hands. He grasped the back of her hand gently and brought it up to touch his neck. Katara could feel her heart rate speeding up. Her fingers trace his red and tender neckline, feeling his pulse beating gently underneath her touch.

"For this." Zuko's eyes met hers in the darkness. "For not letting him scar me again. For saving me."

She looked up at him, leaning closer. How long had it been since she had last kissed him? She found that she couldn't remember.

"If I had to, I'd do it all over again." Katara replied, quoting Zuko's own past words.

Zuko looked down at her, now so close to each other now that their lips were almost touching. He reached down and clasped her other hand with his, entwining their fingers together and squeezing gently.

"Zuko." she whispered, sliding her fingers around to the back of his neck. "I have to tell you something-"

But she was cut off as Zuko leant forward and kissed her. Closing her eyes against the light of the moon and the glow of his eyes, she leant into his touch and kissed him back. Drawing him closer with the hand around his neck, Katara lost all thoughts of the Sila Vatra, of the comet and of everything else. There was only her and Zuko, stood underneath the shining stars.

She felt Zuko wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The other felt for her cheek, brushing aside a sweep of her hair. He pressed her close, deepening the kiss. Katara felt herself sigh happily into Zuko's lips.

_Tell him, Katara. Tell him._

Zuko's fingers traced her neckline lightly and she felt herself shiver at the touch. She wove her hand through his hair and placed her free hand on his chest. The warmth pulsed through her fingertips, feeling the pounding of his heart.

When Zuko kissed her like that, there was nothing. No more worries, no more race for survival, no war. No Avatar, no obligations, not even Four Nations. It was as if everything fell into place as one whole, peaceful entity. It made her feel like she was floating on air. The bottom of her stomach seemed to fall out of her. Zuko's arms seemed to hold her up high and keep her from falling.

_Tell him. Tell him!_

Katara tried not to protest when Zuko finally broke the kiss. The warmth from his lips blew away gently with the wind and she found herself missing the sensation. They remained where they were for several moments, simply looking into each others eyes. Their breathing was slightly heavy and Katara could feel that Zuko's body temperature had risen by a few degrees.

_Zuko's always warm._

The wind whistled past, blowing Zuko's fringe over his eyes. Removing her hand from his chest, Katara reached up to brush the strands away from his eyes. She loved to look at them and loved seeing them return her gaze. She realised that her mouth was still slightly open in longing, as was Zuko's and she quickly shut it again, replacing it with a smile. The corners of Zuko's mouth perked in that same typical half smile that she loved so much. He sighed happily, looking at her with eyes that said something he would not.

_Don't wait any longer. Just tell him, even if you're scared. You might not get another opportunity after this. Just tell him!_

Keeping her gaze on Zuko's brilliant amber eyes, Katara swallowed her pride and opened her mouth to speak, at the exact same instant that Zuko did.

"I love you." They spoke in unison.

* * *

They both froze for a moment, looking at each other with wide eyes. Katara felt herself blushing and looked down, reaching instinctively for her necklace as she did so. Zuko also averted his gaze in the opposite direction. But neither moved away from the other. Neither wanted to.

"I...you-I mean..I guess it's..." Zuko babbled. Katara could see pink clouding his cheeks, even in the dim light. "It's good, I guess...I mean, yeah?"

"Yeah." Katara agreed, without really understanding what she was agreeing to.

_Did he...did he say it too? Did I hear wrong?_

Letting out a heavy, but what appeared to be happy sigh, Zuko turned his head back around to face her. Katara could see him try to hold back a grimace of pain as the sore muscles in his neck protested. He gently gripped her chin and rose her face to meet his.

"Katara. You...you look so beautiful." His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, though Katara could see the red still spreading across his cheeks. "You're smart and kind and just...just incredible. I want...I want to..."

He trailed off, looking down at the floor. Katara could feel her cheeks growing hot. Her lips parted and she looked up at him longingly. She had never been any good at receiving compliments.

_He feels the same way! He loves me! And he...he thinks I'm beautiful._

Regaining his composure, Zuko sighed. Taking his hand away from her face, he trailed it down to her neckline, fingering for the necklace that hung at her throat. He held it lightly between two fingers, rubbing his thumb over the textured surface. Katara could feel herself trembling. From cold or something else, she wasn't sure.

"One day...when this is all over." Zuko's voice was low and serious. "When everything is in balance again and we have time...when you tell me that you're ready, I'm going to carve you your very own necklace."

Katara felt herself take in a sharp breath, stunned for a moment. Zuko immediately took his hand away from her necklace, as if worried that he had done something wrong. It seemed that saying these things to her was incredibly difficult for Zuko. Katara knew perfectly well that Zuko's social skills weren't wholly developed. He'd been starved of human emotion for so long, it seemed as if he was having trouble catching up.

_Did he...did he just ask me to...to marry him?_

"I-I'm sorry." he stammered, pulling away from her. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry if that was too...I just...I-if it's too much then-"

But Katara caught his wrist before he could walk away.

"Zuko."

He sighed heavily, as if he was mentally kicking himself and turned back around to face her. Katara gripped his wrist tightly, not willing to let him go. She never wanted to let him go as long as she lived.

"Zuko," she looked up at him seriously, but with a small smile on her face. Happiness and joy exploded inside her. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes. "Did you just ask me...did you just ask me to marry you?"

His mouth twitched and he tightly shut his eyes. Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand, as he always did when he was nervous. Katara tried not to laugh and pull him close, to kiss him. To always be able to kiss him and never stop.

"I-I guess I...well, I suppose that if I..." he sighed angrily.

_Why does he always have to punish himself so much? Why won't he just say it?_

"Zuko?" she said again, willing him to say the one word that she was longing to hear.

For a moment, Zuko looked as if he just wanted to vanish. Katara realised then that Zuko thought that she had denied him. She wanted to laugh out loud and tell him that he was an idiot. A sweet, kind, handsome, incredible idiot.

"Yes." Zuko breathed irritably, unable to look her in the eyes.

Finally allowing the happy tears to fall over her face, Katara took a step towards him, placing his hand around her waist as she did so. Only then did he look at her. His mouth opened upon seeing her tears and he looked down at the floor guiltily.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, Katara. Maybe I should go..."

Katara laughed out loud, unable to hold it back any longer. Her laughter was carried away by the gentle winds and dispersed out into the ocean. Zuko looked at her, with a confused frown on his face, his mouth open slightly in both surprise and worry. Katara cupped the scarred side of his face with her palm. He didn't flinch away as he once had, but looked down at her.

"You really are an idiot, you know, Jerkbender?" she teased, gently pulling his face down to hers. "I'm crying because I'm happy. And I'm happy because..."

Feeling the push and pull of the ocean waves beneath her and the energizing lull of the moon, Katara felt herself taken over. It consumed her wholly and everything around her seemed to melt away. Happiness. Peace. Love.

"...because when this is over, Zuko, years from now when the war is over and everything is alright again, I know that you'll be there by my side. Because I'm going to accept your offer. Because I want to marry you too, Zuko."

_I can't believe I just said that. This is really happening. I...I just agreed to marry Zuko. _

The look of guilt and sadness immediately disappeared from Zuko's face. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Katara tried not to giggle looking at his shocked expression. He looked as if he'd just seen her grow wings and fly away. But slowly, the corners of his mouth began to turn upwards. The light in his eyes returned. For the first time in what seemed ages, Zuko let himself smile a full and joyous smile. Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her close. Their foreheads rested against each other as they looked into each others eyes. Zuko's smile stayed in place, filling Katara to the brim with utter joy.

_I always want to be able to make you smile._

"I love you, Zuko." she whispered, feeling the tears become cold on her face.

"I love you too, Katara." Zuko replied, the smile brightening his entire face.

He leant down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her gently, protecting her from the cold. Protecting her from the war. Protecting her from everything.

It was a full ten minutes later that Suki stepped out onto the deck to let Zuko know that he engine room needed refuelling. But when she saw both Katara and Zuko locked so tightly together, so oblivious to anything other than the moonlight, the stars and their kiss, she simply smiled. Walking back inside to the control room, Suki decided to let them have their moment alone. She walked towards the engine room to shovel the coal herself, smiling sadly. Who knew if they would still have each other after the arrival of the comet?

* * *

**Author's Note's : Well, you guys desperately wanted more fuzzies. I don't think that it can get much fuzzier than that lol! Man! Not only did Zuko and Katara finally tell each other how they felt, but also agreed to get married! Whew! Too many fuzzies flying around!  
****Gah! I think I got one in my eye!!**

**Man, writing love scenes is pretty damn difficult. It's so hard not to continually use the same verbs and nouns over and over again. Hopefully, I didn't screw that one up too badly.**

**Don't worry people, they aren't going to get married right off the bat. As you know, Katara is really one to wait until she's ready, and even when the war's over, Zuko's gonna have his hands full for a while, sorting out the Fire Nation when he becomes Fire Lord. So if they were going to get married, it would be a couple of years later (though technically, 16 is the marrying age for Water Tribesmen).**

**And just for something interesting to add to the mix, I finally put in Chit Sang's story. You guys have been wanting to know my own little version of it for quite a while now and there it is! Hopefully it fit the bill. I felt kinda sorry for the big lug. He's a person too, after all. A big, scary, beefy ass person lol.**


	18. Famous Last Words

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Okay, people, it's the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry again about the wait. **

**I just wanted to thank my good friend, Rooeru, who has produced yet another fan art for the fic. Round of applause for Roo, people! Whoo! The link is (as usual) on my profile, so go check it out and drop her a line.**

**According to Piacho-Master, this is not a feminist-friendly fiction lol. Too many strong female characters. And I want to apologise to ZutaraFan4, who I think went into Cardiac Arrest after reading the last chapter. XD**

**I think I should probably put more warning labels on this thing...**

**I also want to apologise if it's taking me longer than usual to reply to any of your reviews or PM's. My e-mail is apparently having a strike at the moment, but I'll try my best to get everything answered.**

* * *

Zuko arched his body upwards in the saddle of the Emu-Horse, hoping to see directly over the hill in front of them and the coastal Earth Kingdom town that lay beyond it. Though he knew that he should be concentrating on the mission ahead of them, Zuko found that he couldn't quite calm himself down. During the two days that they had spent on the war balloon, he and Katara had been almost inseparable.  
There had been no need to be secretive about it. Of course, Toph already knew and Chit Sang simply didn't care. Suki had also admitted sheepishly that she knew about their relationship, and had been immediately sworn to secrecy by Katara until the war was over.

Zuko could understand why. He wasn't exactly looking forward to telling Sokka what his intentions were.

_He'll probably think that I'm just going to end up hurting his baby sister. Either that, or he'll be overjoyed at the idea of making me eat seal blubber the night before the wedding!_

They had spent the previous two days in some sort of eerie calm. Neither of them were really used to it. Neither could remember a time that they had simply been around each other where it didn't involve a secret mission, training the Avatar, plotting against Ozai, or running for their lives!

So, when he and Katara were both thrust forward into the strange calming world, where only they seemed to exist, they hadn't been entirely certain how to act around each other. This initial awkwardness, however, had not lasted long.

Soon enough, they had begun talking. They had talked about the war, about Aang and Ozai. About what they would do after the war was over, though Zuko couldn't help but think it should have been '_if_ the war was over'. But after a while, all thoughts of the war and the hardship were forgotten and they began to talk about themselves.

Katara had told Zuko all about her childhood in the South Pole. About her memories and her friendships. The things that they would do with each coming of summer, how they spent their time and even her mother.

After hearing about the brutal death of Katara's mother, Zuko had felt an immense pain in his chest. He truly felt empathy for her situation – having lost his own mother to the war (though under completely different circumstances). Katara had cried, reliving the awful memories over and over again inside her head, until he had hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Soon, the tears had all been shed and they simply stood outside on the bow of the war balloon, looking out over the stars, as was their habit.

_One day I'm going to find the man who killed her mother! And I'm going to make him wish he had never set foot in the snow!_

The long and arduous two day journey on the war balloon had certainly been made a lot easier with Katara for company. Occasionally, Zuko would have to leave her to refuel the furnaces, or plot the next course of action, but it was not for long.

Poor Toph, however had not fared so well on the journey. She had spent the entire trip feeling sick and woozy, running back and forth between her room and the railing of the ship to regurgitate her dinner over the side. Zuko knew that Toph had a vengeful hatred for flying, and she made it clear to all that came near.

The most they had heard from her during their two days aboard the ship was when he and Katara had been eating together inside the cabin of the great war balloon. Katara had reached a tentative hand over the table and placed it on top of his. Toph had immediately made some loud gagging noises and stuck her tongue out.

"_Geez_! Will you guys give it a rest already? Seriously, that's just gross! Nobody wants to see you two all over each other all the time!"

Zuko had tried to keep in mind that the Earth Bender was just cranky because of her sickness, as she stormed off, slamming the metal door behind her, which immediately dented. From then on, they had tried their best to stay out of Toph's way.

_Stop thinking about her. You need to think about the mission. You need to think about the mission!_

But no matter how hard he tried, Zuko simply couldn't bring himself down from his high. To anybody who saw him, they would have seen the cool, neutral expression on his face that he always had, but inside, Zuko was dancing.

He still couldn't quite figure out what had compelled him to ask Katara to marry him on top of the war balloon. Perhaps it was his uncle, sending waves of good chi after him. Maybe it was the altitude that had made him a little disorientated and given him extra courage. Maybe it was his way of saying goodbye, if something bad happened to either of them. But no matter what the reason was, he was glad that he had done it.

Zuko tried not to laugh, remembering Toph's words on top of the volcano.

"_You know, Katara, you're not allowed to marry Sparky without my permission!"_

He wondered what Toph's reaction would be when she found out. Both Zuko and Katara had decided not to tell anyone of their engagement until the war was over. Though, Zuko couldn't help but feel the same awful little word popping up inside his head. '_If _the war is over'.

He tried to brush the thought aside and just enjoy the clean air. Zuko had never really noticed quite how much he hated the air in the Fire Nation until returning there with Azula. It was always clouded and dirty, but out in the farthest reaches of the Earth Kingdom, the air was pure and brisk.

Now able to walk freely through allied territory, Katara had taken to wearing her Water Tribe clothing again. Zuko always thought that she looked exceptionally beautiful, no matter what she wore. But it was nice to see her so happy again. Here, she could be herself, without fear of the Fire Lord, Azula or the Sila Vatra. She could live without fear. Or at least, for the moment.

Suki had also taken the chance to change back into the uniform of the Kyoshi Warrior's and was clearly enjoying the familiarity. Even Chit Sang had exchanged his Fire Nation colours for dark brown ones. It suited him well and he seemed to enjoy his new clothes, striding around like a proud young boy, having just been given his first blade.

Zuko had also changed his own clothes to the Earth Kingdom style, so as not to arouse suspicion. Though they were too loose and he felt a little unsteady in them, he couldn't help but think back to his days as a fugitive. To his days as Lee.

_Was it really as bad as I always made it out to be? Was I just holding onto my old life? Well, when it came to it, I guess I made my choice..._

He bobbed up and down in the saddle of his Emu-Horse. As they broke over the ridge of the hill, Zuko could make out the rooftops of the Earth Kingdom town. A small line of smoke filtered up through the sky from one of the chimneys and the smell of the sea was still present. He had come to love the smell of the sea, as they'd been flying over in the war balloon.

Once, Zuko had loathed the sea and water of any kind. His experiences at the North Pole certainly hadn't helped. But recently, he'd begun to enjoy the calming sensation that seemed to accompany the ocean.

Looking over at Katara as she bumped up and down on her own Emu-Horse, Zuko tried his very best not to smile.

_Maybe water isn't so bad after all..._

"No, Avatar Aang." Iroh chided gently. "You must position your right arm closer to your chest. No, do not ball yourself up like that. You must forget your Earth Bending. Fire Bending comes from the breath, not from the muscles."

Aang sighed, trying feebly to correct his position. General Iroh had arrived at the Western Air Temple the night before and had been eager to begin teaching him. But he found that he just couldn't concentrate.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in and out, Aang thrust himself forward into the stance. An arc of flame burst from his fingertips and he span around in a semi circle, attempting to create the spiralling wall of flame that Iroh had shown him.

But he lost his footing and fell backwards onto the floor.

Iroh shook his head. Letting out a frustrated breath, Aang ran a hand over his smooth head. His heart beat quickly in his chest, but he knew it wasn't from his workout.

"Why can't I get this?" he breathed irritably.

Taking his arms out from his billowing sleeves and walking over towards Aang, Iroh reached down a hand. Pulling himself up with help from General Iroh, the Avatar looked down at the floor. He wanted to go and pick up his glider. To go and fly away somewhere for a while to help him think. But he knew that General Iroh would never allow it. It would be incredibly disrespectful.

"Something is troubling you, Aang."

Forcing himself to look up at his new Fire Bending master, Aang forced a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

The general nodded, smiling back. He guided him over towards a flat rock and sat him down. As Aang had expected, there was an assortment of tea pots and cups laid out on the rock. He smiled a little sadly. Iroh reminded him so much of Monk Giatso.

"Now, young Avatar." Iroh said gently. "I think that you and I need to have a little talk. If you cannot concentrate, then you cannot practice. And if you do not practice, then you shall only suffer defeat. Trust me, I know. I had the exact same problem with Zuko after his banishment, and look what happened. You beat him every time!"

He laughed a hearty laugh, his shoulders shaking. Aang wasn't quite used to seeing Iroh without his pot belly and he half expected to look down and see it shaking too. Feeling a smile return to his lips, the Avatar couldn't help but laugh along with Iroh.

"Zuko?" he asked, unbelieving "But he was always so determined."

Iroh shook his shaggy head, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Determined, yes. But my nephew was always one step ahead of himself. In fact, before we found you in the South Pole, he was having difficulty mastering the basics of Fire Bending." he chuckled, remembering the infuriated look on Zuko's face. "He demanded that I teach him something more advanced, because he had grown tired of failing."

Aang raised an eyebrow. He found it difficult to believe that Zuko had had trouble mastering the basics of Fire Bending. Whenever they had run into each other, Aang had been hard pressed to just get away with his skin intact. But he supposed, that everyone had to start somewhere. Even royalty. Even the Avatar.

"Now." Iroh smiled, pouring them both a cup of tea. "I think that you would benefit from a wonderful cup of Jasmine tea and a wise ear to lend."

Sighing, Aang lowered his head, though a small smile pressed at his lips. How was it that general Iroh always knew exactly what to say?

"It's just, I'm worried." he said sadly. "I'm worried about the comet."

"Ah. It is natural to fear death, Aang." Iroh sipped his cup of tea. "It is understandable that you are worried."

But Aang shook his head. He wrapped his hands around the warmth of the tea cup, letting the liquid cool.

"No, it's not that."

Iroh placed his cup of tea down onto the rock and raised an eyebrow. Aang felt foolish. Of_ course_ he should be worried about the come! He should be worried about Ozai. He should be worried about the world! But he wasn't.

"I know I should be preparing for this." Aang continued. "I know that it's silly, but..."

Iroh waited patiently for the young Avatar to continue. It was obvious that something was bothering him. And it wasn't the comet, the Fire Lord, or even the war.

"I'm worried that if I don't make it back," the Avatar mumbled sadly. "that the girl I like is going to suffer because of my mistake. I don't want her to get hurt."

The old general's face seemed to fall, though he quickly hid it again. It looked as if something was bothering him. Aang wasn't certain, but it looked as if Iroh was feeling...disappointed.

"I see." he breathed a heavy sigh, though he tried to replace it with a smile. "I can understand your concern. The Lady Katara is certainly a beautiful woman."

Aang looked up, feeling a blush colouring his cheeks. The General obviously hadn't heard.

"Uhm, Sifu Iroh." Aang felt his cheeks burning. "Things have..._changed_."

The General cocked an eyebrow, but in a manner that seemed pleasantly surprised. It seemed to Aang as if General Iroh knew something that he did not. For a moment, he was tempted to ask him exactly what it was that he wasn't telling him. But he brushed it aside in his embarrassment. It was certainly a long and complicated story to tell.

"It is not Lady Katara that your heart lies with?" Iroh asked, the hint of a playful smile at his lips. "Perhaps there is...another?"

Feeling himself cringing underneath the old man's gaze, Aang forced himself to smile.

"It's kinda complicated."

"Complicated, you say?" Iroh smirked, toying with the clearly uncomfortable Avatar. "Well, dear boy, in my experiences, the word 'complicated' has appeared rather often. I doubt that there is anything you can tell me that I have not already heard."

Feeling defeat coming nearer, the young Avatar swallowed his pride and felt his smile grow a little wider. There was simply no way he could avoid telling his Fire Bending Master for much longer, the old man was simply far too persuasive. And after all, Iroh had never let him down before. Surely he would understand.

"Well...you remember back in Ba Sing Se? When I was talking to you about the Avatar State and how I couldn't unlock my final chakra because...because I couldn't let go of somebody I loved?"

Iroh nodded, once again picking up his cup of Jasmine tea and taking a sip.

"I remember it well."

Unable to look the smug old man in the eye, Aang instead decided to pick up his rapidly cooling tea cup and take a sip. He didn't pass up the chance to practice his Fire Bending and immediately heated up the cool cup between his palms. He felt, irritably, that it was the only form of Fire Bending that he _could _do. His mind was simply too clouded to concentrate on anything more complicated.

"Well, the person that I was talking about was Katara." Aang rubbed a hand over his bald head. "Though, I guess you already knew that."

Once again, the old man nodded. Aang was beginning to feel rather small underneath his searching gaze and pressing silence. How was it that General Iroh could get him to speak so freely without uttering a single word?

"Anyway, when Katara and Zuko disappeared - when they were captured by the Sila Vatra, I just...lost it." Aang looked down at the stone, remembering the pain and anguish that he had felt. "I thought that I was never going to see her again. I thought that she was...she was..."

But he found that he couldn't bring himself to say the very last word. Those few weeks had been the worst of his life. He had felt as if his entire world was crumbling away between his hands. First he had lost his people, his way of life and then, Katara.

"I just gave up hope. I thought that she was gone." he mumbled, never once taking his eyes away from the stone. "And somebody...somebody brought me back. But when I came back, I just couldn't see Katara the same way anymore. Even when she and Zuko got back here, I just didn't feel the same. It was like it was gone! Instead, there was just..._her. _The, uhm...other girl.She saved me."

Iroh placed his now empty tea cup onto the stone they were sitting on. Aang's remained partly untouched and he stared at it sadly, as if it held all of the answers to his problems, but simply wouldn't tell him.

"I think I know who you are speaking of, Aang." Iroh said kindly, placing a large hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

Blinking in confusion, Aang looked up at his Fire Bending Master with questioning eyes.

"You do?"

The wise old general smiled, squeezing Aang's shoulder tenderly. Despite his worry and sadness, the Avatar found it difficult not to smile. It was as if Monk Giatso had been born again, into Iroh. It was as if they were one in the same.

"I do." Iroh nodded, the smile at his lips crinkling his eyes. "And I must tell you now that she is strong. Do not fear for her, my boy, for I am _certain_ that she will endure throughout even the worst of times. Though she is yet young, she is strong willed and determined. What many people see as her weakness, I see as her strength." Taking his hand away from Aang' shoulder, Iroh pointed at his rear end, allowing a more playful grin to spread across his face. "Believe me, I know."

Aang's spirit seemed to half in weight as he felt himself laughing along with the general. Toph had told him before about her first encounter with Zuko's uncle.

"_Got him right in the butt!" _she had laughed, proudly.

"You should not blame yourself, young Avatar." Iroh smiled when the laughter died down. "You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. You should not need to add the weight of an Earth Bender also."

"I just hope she knows how much I like her." he mumbled, with the smile still present on his lips.

"I am certain that she does, my boy." Iroh chirped. "There is little we can do that she cannot see."

Letting out a relieved and grateful sigh, Aang looked over at General Iroh fondly, momentarily blocking out the worries in his mind. No matter what happened after the comet, he knew that Iroh was right. Toph was strong. She would go down fighting. And he would be brave for her, he would endure. If not for the world, if not for himself or his friends, then for love.

"Thank you, Sifu Iroh." he smiled, feeling himself grow lighter. "You're always there to help me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a Fire Bending teacher right now. I owe you _so_ much."

But Iroh waved a passive hand in front of himself, smiling.

"You owe me nothing, dear boy. It is _I _who owe _you_. Without you, I fear that my nephew never would have chosen the right path. I have you to thank for saving him...and for saving me."

Aang wasn't quite sure exactly what Iroh meant, but decided not to question him. Perhaps one day, if he lived long enough to have his own son, then he would understand.

Raising himself up from the slab of rock, Iroh extended his hand once again down to the boy.

"Now, I think that we should make use of the daylight whilst it still lasts. We have much training to do. Do you think that you are ready to try again, young Avatar?"

Clasping Iroh's hand tightly and raising up from his sitting position, Aang felt himself beaming. He could feel it burning inside of him – the inner fire. He was ready to begin learning. He was ready to face the Fire Lord, come hell or high water.

"I'm ready, Sifu Iroh."

* * *

Zuko slumped down against the nearest wall he could find, feeling his groaning muscles scream in protest. Ever since their arrival in the Earth Kingdom town, he had done nothing but rush around the stalls, hoping to barter for any supplies that they would need. It was a rather large marketplace, so needless to say, it had taken him quite a while.

They had split up after entering the small town, hoping to cover more ground in less time. Toph and Katara had gone to look for a place to sleep for the night. Chit Sang and Suki had headed off in the opposite direction, to try and learn as much as they could about the Fire Sage's Temple. It seemed that the Earth Kingdom townsfolk were more than happy to share any possible flaws or weaknesses about the temple or its guardians.

_I don't blame them... _Zuko thought sadly, hearing his own words sounding inside his head. "_What an amazing lie that was. They don't see our greatness! They hate us!"_

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he rested against the cool stone behind him. His feet were killing him.  
Zuko _hated_ shopping. He wondered his on earth Uncle had managed to do it all day without so much as a complaint or a single blister.

Though nobody had been willing to give them direct passage over to the Fire Sage's Temple, Zuko _had _managed to trade two of the Emu-Horses for a boat. Really, he could see no other way of getting them all to the temple.

He would have to sail them there himself, if he had to. His banishment had certainly taught him a few things, though he hadn't thought to see it that way until the day of Black Sun. Zuko only hoped that the small dingy would be large enough to occupy all of them. Four teenagers and one fully grown man, plus a few supplies – it was going to be a tight fit.

Looking at the angle of the sun ebbing in the sky, Zuko gauged that he had at least thirty minutes before he had to head down to the docks to meet the man who wished to trade the Emu-Horses for his boat. He wanted to use his time well.

_Just two days away. Two days until the comet._

Letting his breath catch up with him, Zuko wondered absentmindedly if the storm was ever going to break!

Even before their imprisonment at the Fire Nation Palace, he could feel it coming. At first, it had been sharp, searing pain that shot through the scarred side of his face and left him feeling shaken. But soon, it had died down to a dull pain. He had expected to feel nothing more of it after that. Perhaps he had already missed the storm whilst he was recovering in the White Lotus safe house? But Zuko had never been lucky, and fate certainly didn't intend on making an exception this time.

"_My father says that Azula was born lucky. He say's I was lucky to be born!"_

Before they had boarded the war balloon three days previously, Zuko had felt the pain in his scar begin to prickle once again. As the days wore on, it only got worse and worse. It left him with a pounding headache and a throbbing behind his eye, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

The storm was coming. And soon.

_I just hope to Agni that it doesn't come when we're out at sea..._

Despite the urgency rising in his stomach, Zuko couldn't help but think about Katara. He knew that he should be planning for the arrival of the comet and exactly what they were supposed to do once reaching the Fire Sage's Temple, but he couldn't.

There _was_ always the slight chance that Hakoda was right. It might still be a ruse. A trap or a distraction to keep them from the real battle, but Zuko very much doubted it.

He had seen it himself. The Sila Vatra crowding around Nori's necklace like hungry animals, gleefully standing over it and letting their treacherous blood wash over it. There was no way the Fire Nation would go to such extents just to send them in the wrong direction! Though Zuko hoped that someone would prove him wrong.

The image of Katara's horrified, tearful face came back to haunt him as the Sila Vatra had desecrated her familie's most valued possession.

"_That stone belonged to her. It belongs in the Water Tribe, where it should be! That necklace should have been passed to my family - to me! I can't just...just go!"_

_"That is part of my history. Part of my family! I can't let it drown in their blood!"_

Zuko could see it written all over their faces. Suki, Toph, Katara – even Chit Sang! They were all thinking the exact same thing as he was. They dared not hope for the mercy of a wild goose chase. They knew that it was real and it was coming.

And that was why Zuko so desperately craved to be with Katara. It pulled at him like a physical longing. She was the cure to his ailment, the water to his thirst, the sun in the darkest of caves. And no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself, Zuko knew in his heart, that he should begin preparing to say something.

_To laugh and pretend that it's all okay? To tell her that it's going to be okay? To say...goodbye?_

Shaking his head irritably, Zuko tried not to think about the consequences. The sharp, scalding pain returned to his scar and he snarled, reaching for it instinctively. He kept his eyes tightly shut until the pain began to die down, though it never left him completely. It never would until the storm broke.

If he was going to head into the unknown -maybe even into death- Zuko wanted to spend his last few peaceful, precious hours with Katara. With the woman he loved.

_I still can't believe I get to call her that now. If I'd said that to her a month ago, she would have Water-Whipped me off the side of the Western Air Temple!_

He tried not to laugh at the irony – it hurt to laugh. The Fire Prince and a Water Tribe girl – mortal enemies, in love. When he was younger, he had been expected to marry nobility. But of course, he no longer cared.

Though, when Zuko thought it over, however, he realised that Katara _was_ a princess, of sorts. Her father _was_ the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe after all (no matter how small and unpopulated it might be).

It was a perfect union in an un-perfect world. Zuko decided that if they _did_ somehow manage to defeat Ozai and finally declare peace, he wouldn't care how his people saw him. Wether they accepted him back as the banished and treacherous Prince, or even the Fire Lord – he knew that he wouldn't let his people's judgement affect his decision.

Looking back up into the sky, Zuko let out a heavy sigh when he realised that he was late for the meeting with the trading fisherman. Placing his hands underneath him, he pushed himself upwards and onto his feet, wiping down the dust on his clothes as he did so. He had dawdled far too long.

Feeling his eyes lower to the ground sadly as he walked along the dusty path towards the docks, Zuko couldn't help but utter the words that he was certain almost everyone else was thinking.

"Time flies when you think you're going to die."

* * *

"Hey Zuko, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Zuko turned his head in the direction of the noise, but didn't move from his spot on the balcony. Although the inn that Katara and Toph had found them was neither glamorous or plush, it was certainly comfortable. He hadn't moved from the balcony since arriving back from bargaining with the fisherman.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Beckoning Suki over with a nod, he turned back to look out at the stars. The swelling ocean lulled softly beneath the foundations of the inn, swirling in and out between the support beams before being sucked back out again. He took a lengthy breath, savouring every last lungfull of fresh air that met him. Who knew when he would be smelling fresh air again?

Suki walked over towards him, her light footfalls sounding on the sturdy wood of the balcony. Turning her back to the ocean and leaning against the railings, she tried to catch his gaze. He didn't meet her eye. It was rare that he looked anyone directly in the eyes. Except Katara.

"Pretty stars." she commented, feebly trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah. Pretty." Zuko replied, sounding equally as unenthusiastic. He had never been one for small talk.

"So..." Suki continued, looking down at her nails awkwardly. "Two days until the end of the world, huh?"

A chilling wind blew past, though Zuko barely noticed it. He just looked out into the ocean with dull eyes and even duller thoughts.

"Yeah. Two days. Lots of fire."

"Yep."

The silence stretched on. From the corner of his eyes, Zuko could see Suki beginning to squirm awkwardly. Silence had never been a problem for Zuko. If he needed to, he would just go back inside his mind, to his thoughts. They kept him busy enough.

"So..." Suki drawled.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked over the top of her own voice, hoping to put an end to the useless conversation. "Do you _want_ to talk or not?"

Stretching his palms, laid out flat against his crossed legs, facing upwards, Zuko tried not to let his temper flare. He wasn't in the best of moods. He had been sitting in the centre of the large support beam on the balcony, trying to meditate for almost three hours.

_Two days. Lots of fire._

Though she tried to hide it, Zuko could see Suki fidgeting. Either something was bothering her, or she wanted to speak to him about something that made her uncomfortable. He knew that much. Crossing her hands behind her back and leaning heavily on the railing, she moved her mouth around awkwardly, as if she were chewing something.

_Why are people always so nervous around me? I'm good now! Good!_

"It's just..." Suki chewed over her words carefully. "...I don't know what to send back to Sokka. I know that I need to say something, I just...don't know what."

Looking down at the roiling waves beneath, Zuko nodded and tried not to look like Suki felt. He was facing the exact same problem.

Chief Hakoda had sent Hawky, Sokka's pet messenger hawk, after them with a message. It had arrived a little before they had, so it was Katara and Toph who had gotten to it first. Though Hakoda had avoided all mention of death or defeat, everyone who read his words could tell exactly what he wanted to say. Even Sokka's additional scribbled note at the end was riddled with hidden goodbye's, despite the fact that he had thrown in one of his usual good-natured jokes. Even the strange drawing he had added at the bottom didn't help to convince anybody (it looked like a picture of Momo, but Sokka had written that it was actually a self portrait of him giving them all a thumbs up).

_How can everything change so quickly? This morning, I actually felt happy. But now..._

Though everyone's spirits were down, they had all agreed not to send the reply message until everyone had considered their own replies and personal messages and had a chance to have their say. No one was taking any chances. They were saying goodbye, in case the worst was to happen. Nobody dared to read each others messages, it was too personal, too immediate.

Toph had of course, needed help from Katara to write her own message down. Zuko had immediately left the room, not wanting to intrude on the Earth Bender's privacy. Before stepping out into the balcony, however, he had caught the words, 'Aang' and 'parents'.

Even Chit Sang had written a letter, though to whom, they didn't know. It was left only to Katara, Suki and himself now. Neither of them knew what to write or how to say what they felt. Zuko didn't even know if he had the willpower to pick up the quill.

_Uncle...he needs to know. But what do I say? And Katara. How can I tell her? _What_ will I tell her?_

Sighing, Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he stepped down from his spot on the support beam to stand beside Suki, still looking out over the balcony.

"I can't answer for you." he said, a little more gruffly than he had intended. "Only you can tell him how you feel."

Lowering her eyes to the floor sadly, Suki nodded. She had removed her white face paint and armour and instead, stood simply in the green dress that accompanied the Kyoshi Warriors. It looked odd, seeing Suki in her warriors garb again. Zuko hadn't seen her dressed like that since he had burnt down her village in his quest to hunt Aang.

_And I still feel bad about that..._

"I know." she sighed heavily, turning to face the sea as well and leaning her arms on the railings. "I guess I just hoped that asking you would give me the answer I wanted."

"Why me?" Zuko asked, frowning slightly, but not once taking his gaze away from the stars.

"Sokka said that before you came to rescue me at the Boiling Rock, he got to know you a little bit better and that you talked about guy stuff and girlfriends." she frowned, deep in thought. "And apparently, something about a silver sandwich."

Zuko tried not to roll his eyes at the memory.

_Silver sandwich...why did I have to say that? I need to stop trying to be wise, it just doesn't work._

"Anyway, my point is," Suki continued. "that he told you a little bit about me, right?"

"Yeah, he did."

He could see Suki beginning to fidget again, scraping away at the wooden railing with a fingernail. Clearly, she wanted him to do the talking.

"And?" she prompted, waving her hand for emphasis.

"And what?" Zuko asked, shrugging, feeling a little irritable. He was too wrapped up in his own problems at the moment.

Suki grunted, slapping her palm to her forehead. She pouted as she angrily replied, her voice growing a tone higher with every breath.

"Oh, _nothing_! Don't worry about it! It's not like I was going to ask you to tell me how he _feels_ about me, so that I can see if he feels the same way I do or anything lke that! Not that I was going to tell him the things that I _want_ to, like 'I love you', or 'I'll be waiting for you when you get back'!"

Suki began waving her arms in the arm, with a large scowl plastered on her face. But Zuko could see that she was beginning to lose it a little. Her eyes were beginning to grow glassy with an unshed coating of tears and her voice quavered. He immediately felt guilty for not telling her what she had wanted to hear.

_It's getting to her. It's getting to all of us._

"You know what, Zuko, don't worry about it!" Suki fumed, pacing back and forward. "I'll just send him something a little less personal, shall I? 'Dear Sokka, Well, it was nice while it lasted. Guess we had a few good stories to tell. It would really stink if you got blown up or set on fire, but I'm _pretty_ sure the same thing's going to happen to me anyway. See you in the Spirit World!'"

Throwing her arms down in defeat, Suki shut her eyes tightly and turned her back to him, no doubt trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

_Now look what you've done! Why couldn't you just answer her question? Ugh! Why can't I speak to girls?!_

Guilt washed over him and for a second, Zuko forgot his own anger and worry. Why had he expected to be the only person affected by this? If anything, he had the better deal – only one relative to tell (or at least, one that wasn't trying to kill him!). And now he had just confirmed all of the doubts and worries that someone else was having, simply because he was facing his own problems. It made him feel selfish and small.

He thought of Katara and how she had put aside her own worries and problems countless times so that she could help him. He could picture her, clear as day, looking down at him with saddened eyes, back at the Three Embers Inn. The words still rang clearly inside his head.

_"You want to be strong for everybody and that's good. But when something happens. Something like last night, then we can all see that you're just as scared as the rest of us. You don't need to try and handle it all by yourself. Just let people take care of you for once, will you? I think that you've earned it by now."_

Swallowing his pride and his courage, Zuko prised his hands away from the railing and took a deep breath. Even if _he_ didn't know what to say, that didn't mean that he had to make it even more difficult for anyone else. Katara's voice continued to ring inside his head, scolding him.

"_For the love of La, Zuko! Will you stop worrying about us long enough to see that we're worrying about _you_! Why won't you just let down your walls for once?"_

Taking an uncertain step towards Suki, Zuko hoped to Agni that Sokka wouldn't take it the wrong way and hurt him if he ever found out, and he placed a single hand on her shoulder.

For a moment, she stopped shaking, if only briefly. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, Zuko thought back. He needed to fix this.

_He needs to hear her feelings. If one of them doesn't come back...then they'll never have known._

"You mean a lot to him, Suki. Sokka wouldn't stop talking about you the whole way to the Boiling Rock. And he meant every word of what he said. I could see it on his face. I'm...sorry that I didn't tell you before."

Suki sniffed, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe away a tear. Her voice was barely above a whisper and Zuko had to strain to hear it before her words were lost on the wind.

"Do you think we're going to make it back?"

Though he had been preparing to answer that very same question all day, Zuko found he just couldn't give himself an answer. Shutting his eyes tightly and letting out a breath, he made up his mind. If he couldn't give Suki the words she needed, then he would give her the only thing he could. Hope.

"I know that you're going to see him again." he said softly, wishing he could believe his own words. "Because you're going to fight your way back. And if I know Sokka at all, then so will he."

The sea breeze blew past, sending his hair into his eyes. He breathed it in, hoping to calm his nerves. To stop time. Anything!  
But no longer did the scent of the sea help to soothe him. It wouldn't be able to help them where they were going.

_Nothing is._

Zuko froze when Suki suddenly turned around and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He opened his mouth in surprise, but made no move to return her embrace. Though he knew perfectly well that Suki cared about Sokka, it still made him feel a little edgy to have the Kyoshi Warrior latched onto him. It had certainly taken him long enough to let Katara hug him!

As quickly as it happened, Suki pulled away again. He could see that her cheeks were puffy with spilt tears and her eyes red, but there was a small smile on her face. Determined to do the right thing, Zuko physically forced himself to look her in the eye.

"Thank you, Zuko." she said softly, the sad smile still upon her face. "I think...I think I know what to say now."

Zuko nodded curtly, still a little startled from her sudden rush of affection.

With that, the Kyoshi Warrior bowed to him and turned towards the doors of the inn. But before she reached for the door handle, she turned back around to look at him, the wind sending her hair cascading around her face and sticking to her wet cheeks.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?" he asked, still feeling a little foolish. He felt like pounding his head against a brick wall for making such an idiot out of himself.

_Sokka's going to kill me._

"Just make sure that you tell her. Tell her something, Zuko. _Anything_. But...just tell her."

With the smallest of saddened smiles on her face, Suki opened up the doors to the inn and stepped inside, the light from within momentarily lighting up the figure of Prince Zuko, standing on the deck with an open mouth and a heavy heart.

* * *

Taking a deep and lengthy breath, Zuko slid open the door, careful not to make too much noise or wake anybody up. After he had spoken with Suki, Zuko had spent a further four hours outside on the balcony, deep in thought. Even when it had begun to rain, Zuko had not moved an inch. When his body began to tremble and his teeth began to chatter, he had simply tried to raise his body temperature and had ignored it. Even when he felt a pair of eyes staring into the back of his head from between the screen doors of the inn, he had ignored it. It was only when he had began to feel his head lolling forward as he sat on his pedestal, that his mind really began to give him exactly what he wanted.

Judging by the position of the moon, Zuko guessed that it was certainly past the early hours. He doubted that there was even four hours of darkness left before the rising of the sun. But he didn't care. He had his answer.

Carefully, he stuck his head around the frame of the door. There, as he expected, was Katara, sprawled happily over the bed. She had obviously tried to stay awake long enough to see him come back inside. She was still fully clothed, with the bed sheets folded neatly underneath her and several candles still burning down slowly, their wicks nearly spent.

Allowing himself the pleasure of a small smile, Zuko walked over towards the bed. As gently as he could, he lifted Katara up into his arms, trying his hardest not to wake her. As he awkwardly pulled back the sheets and placed her back down onto the bed, she stirred, but only for a moment. Gently pulling off her boots and placing them by the bedside, Zuko pulled the covers over the sleeping Water Bender. She sighed happily to herself as she dreampt and Zuko couldn't help but look at her.

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps._

Leaning down over her, he brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen into her face and kissed her lightly. Katara stirred again, but sighed happily and sank herself into the plush sheets. Smiling to himself, Zuko pulled off his own boots. But he didn't intend on sleeping - not quite yet. Sitting himself down at the desk in the corner of the room, Zuko picked up his quill.  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, remembering the words that had come to him so fluidly after sitting out for hours in the rain.

_'Uncle. Father,_

_I've been thinking about what I should write for some time now. Perhaps this is a goodbye, perhaps not. I hope that it becomes a promise. If somehow I don't make it back to you after the coming of Sozin's Comet, then I can at least die knowing that I did something right. You told me once that you studied the cultures of the Water Tribe. Do you know the tale of the Black Ice Blade, Uncle? Because I'__ve come to know it quite well, and I finally think I understand...'_

* * *

**Author's Note's : Bit of a filler chapter, I'm afraid, guys. But if I just jumped right into the action, you'd end up getting very confused. Hopefully, it fit the bill. I don't know...to me it just seemed a little - flat. Ah well, not every chapter is going to be action-packed, romantic comedy drama's.**

**This is the first time in any of my fictions that I have swapped the perspective to a character besides Zuko or Katara. But I thought that poor Aang should get a say in it as well. I mean, everybody's panicking about the coming of the comet and freaking out about whether they're going to come back or not – what makes him any different?**

**Either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try and get the next one up a little faster next time. **


	19. Inside the Warrior's Will

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Okay, so I felt majorly guilty for making you guys wait so long for the last few chapters. So I stayed up into the early hours writing another chapter. Two in one day! Are you lucky, children?  
****This one is a little more action-packed than the previous (well, quite a bit more, actually), so hopefully you'll enjoy it. I know how much you all love your romance and angst. **

**I actually wrote this entire chapter whilst listening to the song 'Into the Fire' by Thirteen Senses. It is an incredible song! Honestly, if you listen to it whilst reading this, I bet you that the words will have more impact.**

**I have also added a new poll to my profile involving this song and a possible song-fic in the works. Go help me out and vote on it (though it's recommended that you actually listen to the song before you vote).**

**Anyway – on with the chapter!**

* * *

Katara felt herself twitching. Something was making a noise inside her room and it was slowly beginning to wake her up. She felt surprisingly warm. Had somebody put a blanket over her in the night?

She could hear it again, the mumbling. And there was something else. A strange scratching noise, like a rat would make when it was chewing on wood.

_Five more minutes, mom. _

But the noises continued and slowly grew a little louder. It took Katara a moment to fully register where she was. No, she wasn't in the South Pole anymore. She was somewhere else.

Slowly, facts began to register in her mind and she forced herself to wake up. Though she was half asleep and a little disoriented, Katara knew perfectly well that the noises she was hearing weren't a good sign. Perhaps it was a dream.

"Not hers. Not hers."

Katara felt herself beginning to rouse from sleep. She knew that voice. It was somebody she knew. Somebody she cared about.

"Not hers. No! Have mine. Take mine instead."

The voice was growing louder. Slowly forcing herself into a sitting position, Katara tried not to sink back into the lulling warmth of her bed and forget about the strange voice. She couldn't. It was someone she knew. They sounded as if they were in pain. She could smell something burning.

"Not her face! No, stop! Please!"

The scraping noise suddenly grew a little shriller, though the voice that accompanied it was far louder. Katara felt her memory jog into place and her eyes flew open. She wasn't in the South Pole and this wasn't a dream! She was in the Earth Kingdom!

"Don't take her face!" the voice screamed, growing more and more frantic with each passing second. "I'll do anything! _Please!_"

"Zuko."

Katara was wide awake in a instant. Everything fell into place again. The voice. The pained, desperate, agonizing voice – was Zuko!

_Not again! Not more nightmares..._

She darted her head back and forth in the darkness, searching for her spark-rocks. She couldn't see Zuko anywhere! Everything was so dark, Katara couldn't distinguish one shadow from the next.

"_Call it off, Ozai_!" Zuko screamed, his terrifying cries piercing through the very walls and right through her heart. "Make it stop! _Please!_"

The scraping noise came again, only this time it was louder and drawn out over a long and horrible moment. Katara fumbled in the darkness, touching the edge of the spark-rocks with her hand. The bottom of her stomach seemed to fall out from underneath her. She had a horrifying feeling that she knew what exactly was making the scraping noise!

"Not again." she chanted to herself as she grabbed hold of a candle wick, striking the spark rocks together. "Not again, Zuko. Not again. Wake up!"

"_You already took half of my face!_" Zuko bellowed, utterly shattering the silence around them. "_Why take hers too?"_

Katara could hear people moving about around the inn. Some were complaining and banging on the walls, but the majority were beginning to stir and panic. If Zuko made himself known too well, then the Earth Kingdom people would surely kill him! If they knew that he was the Fire Nation Prince, Katara didn't know what they'd do to him!

"Zuko, wake up!" she called pitifully, trying anything to snap him out of his terrifying trance. "It's just a dream! It's a dream! Zuko, wake up!"

Clashing the rocks together, a spark burst forward and caught the wick. It spread down the candle and slowly began to catch. The room slowly filtered with light and Katara could finally make his shadow out in the dim light. He was hunched over the writing desk in the corner of the room, clearly asleep, and shaking fiercely. He was covered in sweat and she could see the steam beginning to rise upwards from his body. But that wasn't what scared her. She had been right. Katara had found the source of the scratching noises.

_Oh Spirits, no! Zuko, what have you done to yourself?_

The voices outside the walls of their room began to get a little louder. Katara panicked. Nobody could see Zuko like this! It would give them away in an instant! His back was practically smoking!

"You'll pay! I'll make you pay! I'll make you regret ever having had a son!"

"Zuko, wake up!"

Gathering up some of the bedsheets in her hands, Katara ran over towards Zuko. She wrapped the sheets tightly around her hands, remembering the last time she had dared to touch Zuko after one of his nightmares.

"_Call it off!"_

Ignoring the intense heat that was coming through the fabric of the sheets protecting her hands, Katara grabbed at Zuko's shoulders, feeling the panic rising up inside her like the tide. A hiss of steam rose from her touch and hit her in the face. She blinked through it, trying desperately to get him to wake up! If somebody came through the door and saw them now, they were doomed!

"Zuko!" she called, desperately, tugging him back with all her might. "_Wake up!_"

Commanding all of the strength that she could muster, Katara pulled back as forcefully as she could manage. Jolting awake with a startled cry, Zuko fell backwards from the chair he had been sitting in, with the momentum of Katara's push sending him down even harder. He hit the floor, landing on his back and he gasped, looking up at the ceiling with clouded eyes.

"Zuko!" Katara breathed, feeling herself growing dizzy. "Zuko, look at me. Wake up! Look at me, Zuko. Look at me."

For a moment, he simply lay there, looking up at the ceiling, desperately trying to regain his breath. He was drenched in cold sweat, which was evaporating rapidly from his body and into the air. His hair was stuck to his neck and around his eyes and he kept looking around wildly, as if to confirm that he was safe. But not once did he look at her.

"It's okay now, Zuko." Katara breathed as softly as she could manage, trying to calm him as much as she was trying to calm herself. "You're safe. You were just dreaming again."

"Katara..." his eyes were wide with panic, but he still wouldn't look at her.

At that moment, there was a loud ripping sound. Katara jumped, looking in the direction of the noise, determined to keep Zuko from harm. They couldn't be imprisoned now! Not when they were so close!

But she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Toph and Suki, who had forcibly sliced open the screen doors to their room with one of Suki's fans. They were both dressed in their night clothes and looked utterly terrified.

"Cover the door!" Katara demanded, lowering her voice as much as she could. Hopefully, now that the commotion had died down, nobody would stir up any trouble. "Quick! Before someone see's him!"

Toph didn't need to be asked twice. Stomping once on the floor and extending a palm outward, she crushed together the lengthy copper bathtub in a separate section of the room and immediately flattened it out again, pinning it over the door frame to act as a metal barrier to prying eyes.

"Is Sparky okay?" the young Earth Bender asked, looking groggy and tired, but rigid with terror. "He having another nightmare? Man, it _must_ have been bad! It sounded like he was getting the crud beaten outta him!"

But her questions were greeted by silence. Zuko still stared up at the ceiling with clouded eyes, his breathing ragged, but slowly returning to normal.

"Katara?" Toph asked, her voice a little uncertain from the sudden silence. "What's going on? Is something burning?"

But the young Earth Bender was met by silence yet again. Katara could feel herself shaking, sitting over Zuko with the singed and blackened blankets still wrapped around her fingers.

_This has to stop. He can't go on like this. _

"Katara..." Suki mumbled slowly, she had turned white when she had looked down at Zuko's hands. "K-Katara...what has he done to himself?"

* * *

The sound of loud whispers broke through the walls. Praying to La that they wouldn't be discovered, Katara forced herself to swallow. She could feel bile rising up in her throat, though she willed herself not to vomit.

"I can't believe he's done this." she whispered to herself sadly.

_Why won't he just let down his walls? Why won't he let anyone else in?_

"What?" Toph's voice became panicked. Katara knew just how much she cared for Zuko. "What's he done? Katara, what's happened?"

"I-I need water." Katara replied, feeling herself tremble as she looked down at Zuko's hands. "Suki, will you pour some into a bowl for me from the basin?"

Unable to hold back any longer, Toph rushed over from her position by the door. Her confident visage had immediately vanished. Before she could get too close, Katara shot out an arm to stop her from touching him.

"Toph, don't touch him!"

The poor girl's unseeing eyes had immediately widened in horror.

"What? _Why?_ Is he that bad? What did he do-"

"No, Toph, it's okay." Katara soothed, trying to keep her from losing her mind, immediately feeling guilty for snapping at her. "He's okay, I promise. But I just don't want you touching him yet. Do you remember what happened when I touched him the last time he had a nightmare?"

"But he's okay, right?" she asked again nervously.

"Yeah. He's alright. He's going to be fine." Katara cleared her throat, feeling it slowly closing up. She was still a little shocked from the horrifying awakening she had had.

The Earth Bender visibly relaxed, her small shoulders sagging as she let out a relieved sigh. Her hair was dishevelled and untidy from the sudden activity. She rubbed her fingers over her blind eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Sparky, you scared me there for a minute."

But Zuko didn't reply. He didn't even look at the young Earth Bender that he had come to love as a sister. In fact, he did nothing. With the same blank and glassy eyes, he looked up at the ceiling, breathing in and out until it slowed to a more regular pattern.

"Sparky?"

But once again, Toph was left unanswered. Katara could see Zuko's eyes shimmering as he looked up at the ceiling. His good eye was red and puffy, though Katara expected that any tears he'd shed had long since evaporated.

"Katara...I can smell it." The usually confident and certain Earth Bender now sounded small and scared, like a kitten mewing for its mother. "That's the same smell that was all over him...when he nearly died."

Placing a gentle hand on Toph's shoulder, Katara tried to get herself to concentrate. She needed to think carefully about how she was going to heal Zuko's fingers. She tried to keep herself composed in front of her young friend, though she still felt a bit shaken and unsteady.

_Why won't he speak to us? It's like he doesn't even know we're here anymore._

Suki came to sit down beside Katara, a jug of water in hand. Too deep in thought to even nod in thanks, Katara automatically bent the water over her hand, forming a glistening blue glove. Despite her worry, she forced herself to think clearly. Taking in a deep breath, Katara thought only of the water and of her patient. Zuko needed her now, though he wouldn never admit it himself.

When she released the breath, the water began to glow a radiant, vibrant blue.

"It's okay, Toph." Suki explained, sensing that Katara wasn't quite up to the task. "He's not going to die, I promise you. It's nothing serious. It's just a bit of a...problem."

And it certainly was. Katara surveyed the damage, wondering exactly where to start. The wound itself was minimal, it was just how he had _gotten_ the wound that made her very skin crawl.

"How big a problem?" Toph asked cautiously.

Katara swallowed and took a deep breath. She knew that Suki wouldn't be able to answer this question for her. Only a healer could really explain the extent of damage brought about by a wound. She had to speak incredibly slowly, though it was more for her own benefit than for Toph's. Katara's mind was in an entirely different mind-set. She was a healer now, first and foremost. Even to talk or think temporarily lost her her concentration.

"It's his fingers, Toph." she answered. Her tone sounded mechanical, as if all of the emotion inside her had temporarily stopped, or frozen. "He's damaged his fingers."

"His _fingers_? How did he..." Toph trailed off, sounding even more cautious and a little shaken. Katara could see her bottom lip trembling. "I think you're gonna have to walk me through this one, Katara."

Letting out a frustrated puff of air, Katara tried to get a better look at Zuko's hands without touching him. She knew that if she did, it was likely that she'd get burnt.

"When I woke up, I could hear this scratching noise." she began, analysing her patient as she did so. "I hoped that he wasn't doing what I thought he was, but unfortunately, the fates didn't play in my favour. Or his."

She looked down at Zuko sadly, rubbing at her temples with her free hand.

"He fell asleep on the desk. He's...he was scratching into the wood. He's bled them pretty raw. The nails are bent backwards and there's a lot of splinters"

Toph shrugged, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, sure it's a little gross, but nothing too bad, right? You can heal that, can't you?"

Katara nodded. It was only then that she realised that the Earth Bender couldn't actually see her, so she spoke instead, before Toph mistook the silence for bad news.

"Yes, I can. But he's made things a little more complicated."

Taking up her water-gloved hand once again, Katara closed her eyes. She would have to do it one finger at a time. Forcing herself to concentrate and block out everything else, Katara let the water slide over Zuko's forefinger, using it as a guide into the muscles, veins and tendons.

"Okay, can _you _at least tell me what's going on?" she heard Toph whisper to Suki quietly. "What's Katara on about when she says 'complicated'?"

Using the push and pull of the water, Katara began to work at the underside of the skin. The slivers of tendon and muscle slowly began to knit back together. There was a sickening crunch, and Zuko's fingernail was forced back into its original place.

_This could take a while._

"You know that, uh...that burning smell you were talking about, Toph?" Suki whispered back, averting her gaze entirely from the healing display in front of her. Clearly, Suki wouldn't be the best person to have healing you in a bad situation. She was slowly turning from deathly white, to a sickening shade of green.

"Yeaaah?" Toph replied, waving her hand slowly, emphasizing her impatience.

"You know what it...ugh, gross! You know what it is, don't you?"

Now it was Toph who was beginning to look a little green. She knew perfectly well what the smell was.

"Yeah. But I thought you said it was his fingers? You never said anything about burns."

Katara could feel the water working its way alongside the inner flesh. She expanded it ever so slightly, so that the skin on Zuko's finger bulged outwards. With the small expanding droplets of water, she carefully began to push outwards, removing the splinters lodged in his skin and underneath the fingernails.

"No, but.." Suki sounded a little slurred. Katara hoped to the Spirits that she wasn't going to vomit! "Katara told me what...what tends to happen when Zuko has-uh, has nightmares."

Toph clutched at her stomach and made a sickly, gruesome face, though Katara doubted that it would really phase her all that much.

"Oh man. He heats up. He heats up _a lot_!" Turning her head in Suki's direction, Toph made waving motions with her fingers, probably to signify blistering skin. "So you mean...he _burnt _his fingers in place _and _cut them up to pieces?"

A dull thud brought Katara out of her healing trance and she snapped her head up in the direction of the noise. Rolling her eyes and letting out a frustrated breath, she fought the urge to Water Whip Toph with the healing water. Suki lay on her back with her head lolling and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Toph!" Katara snapped. "Did you _have _to do that?"

The Earth Bender shrugged, though Katara knew she was feeling smug about it.

"How was I supposed to know that the oh-so-great Kyoshi Warriors are squeamish?" she smirked, holding her palms upwards. "Plus, I thought Sparky might want some entertainment to snap him out of it."

When Katara glared at her, Toph quickly looked down at the floor, looking as guilty as sin.

"Okay, okay! My bad."

* * *

Sighing, Katara waved a hand over Zuko's eyes. She got no response. He simply lay there, staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes.

_You'd never even know he was alive if he weren't breathing._

"What's wrong with you, Zuko?" she whispered to herself, fighting the urge to touch his face. She had only just finished healing all of his burn wounds - she didn't want to have to do her own set as well!

Katara could feel tears peaking behind her eyelids. It had taken almost an hour, but she had healed him. Not once had he uttered a sound or moved an inch. She didn't understand why he wouldn't wake up!

_He said my name. He said my name and then he was gone. I should have pulled him back._

Busying herself with any minimal tasks she could, Katara tried to keep herself calm. If only he would snap out of it! After Zuko's wounded fingers had been tended to, Katara had asked Toph to remove the metal door guarding them inside the room.

She had made her way towards the landlord's room.  
Though it was barely an hour past dawn, he was wide awake, most likely disturbed by the commotion that Zuko's screaming had caused. Without even looking the man in the face, Katara managed to hand over enough money to pay for the damage. It would have been minimal if she hadn't asked Toph to use the rather expensive copper bath tub as a door.

She scraped the money together, which unfortunately, meant they had to sell their last three Emu-Horses. Her entire body was rigid with fear the entire time and she could feel herself tightening up like a coil. She half expected the landlord to call out for the guard or to open a door and have Azula standing on the other side. But he didn't.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked kindly, though she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

_What?_

"Yes, I'm fine." she mumbled, a little taken aback. "I just wanted to apologise for this morning, and to thank you for your hospitality."

The old man looked down at her sadly. His large black moustache hid most of his mouth, but Katara was almost certain that he was smiling at her.

"Don't worry, my dear. The guard will be hearing nothing from me. Just make sure that you get that friend of yours patched up."

Katara looked up at the man, feeling a little dumbstruck. At the most, she had expected the landlord to be angry with them, maybe even a bit aggressive. But kindness and compassion? She had not expected that at all!

"I...we will." she stammered stupidly, feeling herself brimming over again. "I'll make sure he gets through."

Walking back down the corridor towards her room, even Katara couldn't help but stretch a small smile when the landlord called after her.

"And you tell that young Metal Bender friend of yours that if she plans to keep on redecorating, then she can bleedin' well buy her _own_ house!"

Suki had woken up, after Katara had ordered Toph to sit and fan her as punishment for making her faint in the first place. She looked a little pale, but she was doing alright.

"Uh, that's just embarrassing." she mumbled, taking a sip from the cup of water that Katara produced. "A Kyoshi Warrior. The Earth Kingdom's own Woman Warrior leader – fainting!"

"Yep." Toph smirked, doing little to help Suki's confidence. "You're a pansy alright."

If she was expecting for a sympathetic pat on the back from Toph, then Suki was asking the wrong person.

Katara began pacing back and forth, looking down at Zuko and back again. She passed by the writing desk where Zuko had fallen asleep and had to avert her eyes from the deep and bloodied claw marks scratched into it.

_Zuko, wake up. Please, just snap out of it. What's wrong with you?_

Anxiously playing with her hair, Katara felt the eyes of the other two girls following her as she paced around. Why was it that neither of them seemed to be worrying like she was? Didn't they _care_ whether he woke up or nor?

"Katara, sit down." Toph ordered from her place on the bed. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Beginning to feel anger sparking inside her, Katara bit back a retort. Why wouldn't they understand? Why didn't they feel like she did?

"Katara, she's right." Suki said, her voice soft. "You're going to work yourself up over nothing if you go on like this."

As Suki's words came to her and her slow-moving mind was able to distinguish between them, Katara felt her eyes snap open. She stopped pacing.

"Nothing?" she repeated, unable to believe her friend's words. "You call this 'nothing', Suki?"

The Kyoshi Warrior frowned and looked at her through confused eyes. Was there something that they knew and she didn't?

"He hasn't woken up since I got him to stop screaming!" Katara continued, feeling her voice growing a little unstable. "I can't get a _single_ response out of him, even though he's perfectly fine! All he does is stare up at the ceiling like that! It's already past dawn and we have to set sail for the Fire Sage's Temple today! Please, tell me - how is that 'nothing', Suki?"

Suki seemed to cower a little bit under the forceful gaze that Katara was throwing at her. She knew that she should feel guilty for snapping at Suki. None of this was her fault, and she was only trying to help. But her worry and rage seemed to have a stronger hold over her.

_This won't bring Zuko back!_

"Do you actually _know _what it is he's doing, Katara?" Suki asked cautiously, as she raised an eyebrow.

For a moment, Katara thought that she saw Zuko twitch, but when she looked back, she saw that it was nothing. He still remained motionless, with glassy, empty eyes still staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"No, Suki." Katara answered with a sigh. "That's the whole point! _None_ of us know what he's doing."

Toph slapped her forehead on the edge of the bed and let out a groan.

"Princess! _Why_ do you do this to me?"

Looking backwards and forwards between Toph and Suki with a concerned frown on her face, Katara tried not to let herself get dizzy. Maybe she _should_ lie down.

"What?" she replied lamely. "Toph, what are you talking about?"

Suki had cradled her face in her hands and was rubbing at her eyelids. There was large, dark circles ringing them. Katara felt much the same, though she was used to it by now. After joining with the Avatar in the first place, sleep had really just become a fleeting memory.

"I thought you knew, Katara." Suki let out a sigh as she spoke. "We both thought that you were just waiting."

"Well, I am." Katara stammered irritably. "There isn't anything else we _can _do, is there?"

"Well, technically, no." Suki yawned, placing her hand over her mouth. "But I just thought-"

"What do you mean _technically?_" Katara butt in, analysing the Kyoshi Warrior. She knew that she was just being spiteful to poor Suki and that she should apologise, but her worry always seemed to win over in the end.

"Geez, Katara." Toph mumbled, rolling her sightless eyes. "I thought you'd know this stuff. Your brother's a warrior, after all."

"What's that got to do with anything?" she snapped back helplessly, just wishing that somebody would answer her question.

"It has everything to do with it." Suki said calmly, looking over at Zuko, who still had not moved an inch. "Many warriors are trained to do it, for the purposes of self preservation. I've been taught the same way too."

Toph let a puff of air escape her lips, with a sly grin stuck to her face.

"_Sure_, Suki. I guess that's why you chose to faint earlier, instead of just going into the Warrior's Will."

Suki pouted, looking grouchy at the mention of her panic earlier that morning. She was about to retaliate, when Katara seized the chance first. She was intent on learning more, if she could. Anything that could help snap Zuko back to the real world.

"Warrior's Will?" she repeated, certain that she had heard the term somewhere else before. "What's that? Is that what Zuko's doing?"

"Yup." Toph nodded, spreading out on the bed. "That's why we weren't all worried about him. He's gonna be fine."

* * *

"The Warrior's Will is known by many things over the world." Suki continued. "I think it's called the Preservation State, where you live, Katara."

_The Preservation State? I remember that! Dad used to tell us that the Southern Water Tribe warriors used it to train their minds. He said that it kept them warm out in a blizzard if their heart was strong enough! And I never believed him..._

"It's a state of mind that many warriors teach their pupils." Suki continued. "It is triggered by extreme emotional or physical stress. The Warrior's Will is like a mechanism that Zuko has trained into his body to automatically counteract as a shield. That way, he can reflect on himself and try to achieve a more calming state of mind before coming out again. Many warriors train their mind and their Warrior's Will more than actual, physical training. When you go into that state, everything blocks out. You don't feel pain, or cold. You can't hear or see anything, except what it is you _want_ to see."

Katara frowned, trying to understand exactly what it was that Suki was saying. It all sounded so strange. It reminded her of the time Aang had failed to unlock the seven chakra's, though she wasn't sure why.

"Why do you think he meditates so much?" Suki asked her, rhetorically. "His state of mind must be _really_ strong. I've never seen somebody train themselves so ruthlessly." she placed her head back into her palm, resting it there. "I guess he'd kind of need to though, his family is pretty messed up. It probably takes a lot to deal with it all. It was probably triggered by his nightmare."

"Some nightmare." Katara heard Toph mumble under her breath.

Looking down at Zuko, still laid out on the floor, Katara thought back to the night before. How she had called his name and asked him to come inside from the rain, and how he had remained completely still and silent. She had tried to stay up to wait for him, but sleep had finally caught up with her. Who knew just how many hours Zuko had been out there?

_Sometimes it seems like I barely know him._

Toph sat up from her position on the bare mattress, obviously aware that Katara didn't quite understand.

"Okay, Princess, let me break it down a bit more for you. Zuko get's hurt, his head blocks it out. He goes to his happy place until he's calmed down enough to wake up again. Yada yada yada."

Katara couldn't help but wonder exactly _what_ Zuko's happy place was. She knew her own. Sitting beneath the stars in the clearing of the wood, with Zuko's arm wrapped around her and the smell of dew in the air. That was her happy place. She only hoped that Zuko's was peaceful enough to bring him back soon.

"I think he told me something like that once." Katara mused, trying hard to remember. "He said that after he freed Appa from Lake Laogai, he went through some sort of...transformation. His Uncle called it a metamorphosis. He told me that he was out for days on end and that he kept having nightmares, where he saw himself as Aang. Do you think that that was also this...Warrior's Will?"

Suki nodded, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"Sounds about right to me. Going in and out can be a bit of a dangerous business. You discover things about yourself that you wish you hadn't, if you stay in there for too long. It's sounds like Zuko ended up facing a personal battle, because he was questioning himself. And he didn't like what he saw."

"So we just...wait?" Katara asked a little cautiously, looking again at Zuko's rigid form.

"Fraid so, Sugar Queen." Toph mumbled, letting out a puff of air. "He isn't comin' out until he _wants _out."

"That might be a while." Suki replied, tiresomely examining her fingernail.

"Yeah." Katara sighed sadly. "It probably will."

* * *

Despite her rude awakening, Katara had made as much use of the early start as she could. She thought sadly, that Zuko would be up at around this time anyway, as the sun came up in the sky.

Zuko still hadn't come out from his trance, though Katara, Toph and Suki had waited patiently for another hour. They decided unanimously that they would prepare to set sail to the Fire Sage's Temple, regardless of whether Zuko was conscious to witness it or not. One person was left to stay with him in case he woke up, whilst the other two would attend to any needed business. They would switch occasionally, so that everyone managed to get all of their personal issues done before they departed.

_Zuko. Are you ever going to stop? Are you ever going to let me help you?_

Katara had been considering all of her options. She wracked her brains, trying to think of a way to loosen Ozai's hold over Zuko. They had of course, tried the same methods before, when Aang was having nightmares, but she very much doubted that a bed made from Koala-Sheep wool would solve Zuko's problems just as easily.

Eventually, she decided. Zuko had said to her once, when he had woken up screaming before, that until Ozai was gone, then nothing would change. Though his callous words still chilled her to the bone, Katara couldn't help but think that he was right. She doubted that Zuko would ever find peace, until Ozai was gone.

_Even when he's on the other side of the world, he still manages to cause so much pain and suffering!_

Really, there were only two options. Either Zuko's nightmares would disappear on their own, after they had defeated Ozai (she pictured Zuko saying _'if'_), or she could try an alternative method. Aang's words came to her suddenly, as she remembered the old Guru who had tried to help Aang to unlock all of his chakra's.

Guru Pathik! That was his name!  
If Zuko's nightmares wouldn't stop, even after the war was over (she waved away Zuko's _'if' _again), then she would seek out Guru Pathik. Maybe_ he_ could help Zuko. Katara knew that it wasn't only the Avatar and ancient Guru's who had chakra's. Normal people and benders did too. But unfortunately, she didn't know enough about them to help Zuko herself.

Katara had met Chit Sang down by the docks that morning to collect the boat that Zuko had bought them the day before. It was terribly small, but looked sturdy enough. And she could always use her bending to speed things up a little.

"What's up with you?" Chit Sang had asked, seeming quite happy himself. "You look like you didn't get a whole lotta sleep last night."

It turned out that Chit Sang had not been woken up by Zuko's screaming at all, despite only being three doors down from theirs. He had slept through the entire incident quite happily!

_Lucky for some._ She thought to herself as she suppressed a yawn.

By mid morning, they had secured and readied everything that was needed to travel. Suki had gone into the market to buy some food. When Katara returned to her room, Toph was still sitting on her bed, watching Zuko for any signs of change (she had offered to take the first watch).

"Nothing different?" Katara asked sadly, looking at Toph. She had large, dark circles under her eyes.

"Nope." she yawned, stretching her legs as she got off the bed. "But if we're gonna be late for the end of the world because of him, then I'll be more than happy to kick his butt into the boat myself."

Katara smiled as Toph sauntered off to take care of her morning rituals. She was still in her nightclothes, after all. Standing over Zuko and craning her neck, Katara looked down to see if there was any change to his posture or breathing that Toph might have accidentally missed.

_No. Nothing..._

Katara desperately wished that Zuko would wake up. But it wasn't their mission that concerned her anymore. She was worried. She just wanted him to wake up so that she could take care of him and make sure that he was alright.

"Not that he'd let me." she sighed to herself.

Slumping her shoulders sadly, Katara made to walk over to the bed. She needed to think. Perhaps there was something that she could do to help him. He seemed to have cooled down to his normal temperature again and he was no longer sweating.

_But Suki said that he can't feel or hear anything. Does he even know that we're here?_

Placing her head in her hands, Katara let out a long and shaky breath. She was nervous. This was something that she had never dealt with before. Suki and Toph seemed to know all about it, but if something went wrong, would Katara even notice? She didn't know the first thing about warriors or mind training! It was rare that she meditated and she had never had cause to learn weapon skills before – her bending had been her sword.

Looking down at the floor, Katara's attention was immediately taken with something else. There was something lying on the floor by the leg of the desk that Zuko had scratched into, almost hidden underneath it. A piece of parchment.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Katara stood up from the bed and walked towards the desk. The parchment was just inches away from Zuko's feet. She wondered why she hadn't spotted it earlier. She bent down and picked up the piece of parchment from underneath the desk. It was a little crumpled at the edges and was singed in several places. Katara suspected that Zuko had been sleeping on it before having his nightmare.

_We're lucky it didn't go up in flames. It could have set the whole place on fire!_

She began to unravel it, but immediately stopped when she saw what was written on it. It was addressed to General Iroh. This was Zuko's 'what if' letter. For an entire minute, she battled with her conscience, putting the paper down and then picking it back up again. Katara knew that she shouldn't be reading Zuko's personal letter – they had all agreed not to. But she couldn't help but wonder what he had written down.

Katara hadn't quite finished her own letter yet and imagined just how angry she'd be if somebody else were to read it. But then she realised that, if it was Zuko who read it, then it wouldn't be so bad.

_Maybe he thinks the same thing. Maybe it wouldn't be_ so_ bad if I just had one look..._

Swallowing her conscience and dismissing it, Katara allowed curiosity to get the best of her. Zuko still did not move, though she would occasionally check to see if he had woken up, just in case he caught her reading his personal letters.

* * *

_'Uncle. Father,_

_I've been thinking about what I should write for some time now. Perhaps this is a goodbye, perhaps not. I hope that it becomes a promise. If somehow I don't make it back to you after the coming of Sozin's Comet, then I can at least die knowing that I did something right. You told me once that you studied the cultures of the Water Tribe. Do you know the tale of the Black Ice Blade, Uncle? Because I've come to know it quite well, and I finally think I understand what it all means._

_I know that I should tell Katara, but I don't want to give her false hope. Or send her to her death. I think you know what I speak of, Uncle. You were there, after all, on the battlefield. And you knew that they had it all along. But you wanted me to figure it out for myself, didn't you?_

_I don't think I'll ever understand you, Uncle._

_It was only a few days ago that I remembered the old legends. That is why the Sila Vatra still practice the old tongue - they intend to keep the legend alive, anew. I don't think any of us could have prepared for something like this. _

"_An edge to shatter the very air." That was one that will always stay with me, whether I make it back to you or not. I don't think that the Water Tribe could ever have known exactly what they possessed._

_I asked her to marry me, Uncle. I don't know what gave me the courage to do so, but I'm glad that I did. Because she accepted! Hopefully, we'll be able to get that far one day, before the end._

_Uncle, I want to ask you something. I know that by the time you get this hawk, the comet will be upon us already, but if you reclaim Ba Sing Se, Uncle, I want you to promise me something. If I don't make it back, or if we fail, then please, take care of Katara for me. Don't let Ozai hurt her anymore. It hurts knowing that your own flesh and blood can cause so much anguish and pain. I don't want to be a part of that, Uncle. Not if I can help it. I'm tired of death._

_I ask you to do this for me, Uncle, because something tells me that I might not see you again. I'm going to tell Katara in the morning exactly what we have to face. But I know, that if she was ever put in that kind of danger, I would do anything I could to save her. And that is why I don't think that I'll live to see the Avatar bring about peace. I love her, Uncle._

_You said to me once that destiny was a funny thing. I didn't believe you then, as I should have, but I do now._

_I love you Uncle. I should have told you before, but I didn't. I should have thanked you, but I didn't. So I am forced to do so now, before it is too late. When this reaches you, the comet will be here. Go to Ba Sing Se and reclaim it before the end. Go knowing that I forgive you._

_Goodbye Uncle._

_Zuko._

Katara stared at Zuko's letter. Her lips parted and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and she lowered the parchment to her side, simply staring ahead of her for a moment. Her mind worked slowly over the words written in the letter. She found it difficult to process anything.

"_I don't want to be a part of that, Uncle. Not if I can help it. I'm tired of death."_

"He doesn't think we'll make it." she whispered to herself. "He thinks that this is the end."

"I don't want it to be."

Katara's heart stopped momentarily and she darted her head around to look at Zuko. He hadn't moved and was still staring up at the ceiling, but the life had returned to his eyes again. He was awake!

"Zuko!"

Dropping the parchment to the ground, Katara ran over to him, kneeling by his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her cheek to his forehead and he reached up a tender hand to stroke her hair. The blisters and angry red cuts along his fingers had disappeared.

"Zuko, thank La." Katara whispered, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she dared. His neck was probably still a little tender from Ozai's mark. "They said you'd come back."

"I always do."

Zuko smiled as she laced his fingers between her hair, though his voice betrayed him. Katara could see it in his eyes. He was ready to face defeat. He didn't think that they were going to make it. His eyes told her that he didn't expect to see the war's end.

_I won't let him give up. Not again. I'm going to get him through this if it kills me!_

But Katara's thoughts were a little too real to comfort her. She wasn't stupid, she well aware of the dangers. But there was one thing that kept Katara going through it all and gave her the strength to hope for more. Him.

"You really scared me." she whispered into his ear, gently kissing his temple.

"Yeah. I've been told I'm good at that." he mumbled back, the small smile disappearing quickly. "I'm sorry, Katara. But I couldn't get it out. I had to get away."

Pulling away from Zuko gently, Katara looked down at him sadly. She knew exactly what he was going to say even before she had asked the question.

"Get away from what, Zuko?"

Eyes still fixed on the ceiling above, Zuko gently took hold of Katara's hand. He kissed the inside of her wrist and looked up at her. She could tell that he didn't want to. When he spoke the two words she had been both expecting and dreading, his gruff and empty voice was barely above a whisper.

"From myself."

* * *

**Author's Note : Poor Zuko and his bad dreams. Anybody guess what he was dreaming about? It's pretty obvious. And don't ask why I decided to add in the Warrior's Will. I've heard of many things like it in the real world (people who train themselves not to feel pain, or cold so that they can escape inside themselves) and I just thought that it seemed like something Zuko would have learnt to do. He's gotta cope somehow.**

**Hopefully, this wasn't too angsty. I did try and add in some humour, here and there. But it needed to be done, really. And now, you all get to find out the truth. How exactly the Sila Vatra are going to destroy the Avatar Cycle. Zuko's been doing his homework. Nuff said until next chapter, I'm afraid.**


	20. Looking Inward

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Okay, so here we go! Chapter 20! Sorry I haven't uploaded since last week, but I've been holding out for reviews. They've been getting scarce lately, so I'm going to be a cow and demand that I get at least 20 reviews for this chapter (20 for chapter 20 lol) or I'm afraid I'm going to make you all wait for another week until the next chappie.**

**Sorry about that, but I'm beginning to wonder if anyone's actually reading the fic!**

* * *

_Zuko had been standing in a clearing among tall, slender tree's. The sun had been blocked out by the towering canopy of leaves above him and he lit a fire in the palm of his hand to bring light into the clearing. He could see a lengthy gash in one of the tree trunks to his side, and he walked over to it, gingerly running his fingers over the cut._

_He realised then where he was. It was the very same clearing that he and Katara had stood in all those weeks ago. The clearing where they had been ambushed by the Sila Vatra. _

"_This is where it all changed..." he sighed, his breath coming out as a plume of smoke, though it wasn't cold._

_Thump!_

_Zuko jumped, immediately reaching for the dual swords at his back. But they weren't there!  
__He looked down, feeling for the Black Ice Blade at his hip. It wasn't there, either!_

_Thump!_

_Looking around wildly in between the trees, Zuko tried to find the source of the noise. They sounded like drums. But he couldn't see anything through the thick darkness of the tree trunks._

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_The drum beats began to pick up speed, moving into a steady rhythm. Zuko could feel himself begin to shiver, though it wasn't cold.  
__Suddenly, the flame in his palm went out. __His eyes went wide as he tried in vain to reignite it. But nothing happened.  
__He thrust forward, expecting the fire to burst forth from his fist.  
But it didn't. His bending wouldn't work!_

_Wrapping his arms around himself, Zuko tried to get warm. It felt as if there was a lump of ice lodged inside his chest and he began to panic when he realised that it was his inner flame. His inner flame had gone out!_

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

_The drums sounded in his ears as Zuko began to see figures forming through the trees. Colourful figures, decked in red and yellow feathers. Each of them wore face paint and their faces looked blank and empty as they emerged from behind the trees to form a circle around him. The drums continued as the Sun Warrior's stood around him._

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"_What's happening?" he had demanded, whipping around to stare at each blank face. "Why can't I Fire Bend? What's wrong with me?"_

_But nobody had replied._

_Zuko's entire body shook with cold. He hunched over, knee's dropping to the ground as he looked up helplessly at the Sun Warrior Tribe, desperately trying to warm himself._

"_W-why won't you h-help me?" he pleaded, his teeth chattering with the cold._

"_Why should they waste their precious time with you?"_

_The eerie voice sounded through the trees, swerving in and around the trunks like the wind. It chilled him to the very bone, even as the waves of cold swept over him. Ozai looked down at him from behind the Sun Warrior's, taking the place of their Chief at the head of the circle._

"_Ozai..." Zuko hissed between clenched teeth._

_Raising his hands up into the air, the Fire Lord looked down at him, a grim smile spreading across his face. The drums stopped._

_Suddenly, Katara was standing in front of him, looking down at Zuko. Tears streaked her face and she clutched at her throat as if she were gasping for air._

"_K-katara..." _

_Zuko tried to stand up. But he couldn't move. It seemed as if there was ice around his ankles, rooting him to the spot.  
__Ozai clapped his hands. Zuko grabbed at his ears as the sharp cracking noise swept through the forest, the unbearable noise momentarily blocking out the cold that wracked his body._

_Then there was silence._

_Katara began to sink to the floor as she grabbed at her throat, though she made no noise. Zuko struggled to get up, but the violent shivering kept him rooted to the spot. He was so cold._

"_Come forth!" Ozai boomed._

_The trees shook, as if they too were shivering. The Sun Warriors stood silently, their gazes all bearing down on Zuko._

"_The face of youth..."_

_Zuko tensed. He darted his head around, looking for the source of the noise._

"_The face of beauty..."_

_Shadows pooled around Katara's feet, circling her like a beast stalking its prey. _

"_The face of death!"_

_Zuko's eyes widened as the shadows burst up from the floor. Katara screamed, though still she made no sound. Towering above her was the shadowy form of a giant centipede. Its legs twitched and it heaved, as if it were breathing._

_It turned to face Zuko. Staring back at him was not a centipede, but a beautiful woman was flowing black hair. A giant eyelid flickered over the woman's face and suddenly Zuko was staring at the face of a small boy. He realised with horror what he was staring at. Koh, the Face Stealer!_

"_You may claim your prize." Ozai smirked, pointing a sharp finger at Katara._

"_Not hers. Not hers." Zuko shook his head in terror. Ozai nodded, the same victorious, dominant smile on his face. Koh's face flickered to the aged features of an old man._

"_Not hers. No! Have mine. Take mine instead."_

_Koh's sharp legs scuttled underneath him and he slithered himself around, to face Katara. Zuko shook as the ice inside him held him down. He could feel his body beginning to slow down._

"_Not her face! No, stop! Please!"_

_Koh's slinking shadow began to circle Katara, who slowly fell to the floor, her hand still clasped around her throat as she tried to breathe. Zuko tried to stand up. The muscles inside his body clamped together, desperate to warm themselves, and he fell back down to the floor._

"_Don't take her face!" he pleaded. Zuko looked up at his father as the shaking in his body began to get worse."I'll do anything! Please!"_

_But Ozai simply smiled. Koh began to curl around Katara's body as the very last breath of air left her body. His spindly legs clicked against each other and made Zuko feel sick with terror._

"_Call it off, Ozai!" Zuko screamed, pleading with his father. "Make it stop! Please!"_

_Zuko could feel tears streaming down his face as Koh squeezed the last spark of life out of Katara. She looked over at him before the last, shattering breath was crushed out of her. Koh loomed above her, enveloping her face in shadow._

"_You already took half of my face!_" _Zuko sobbed, looking up at Ozai with all of the hatred he could muster. Katara was gone!_ "_Why take hers too?"_

_The tears continued to fall from his face as black began to cloud the corners of his vision. His limbs felt heavy and it took all he had to hold his head up as the fresh waves of pain and anguish swept over him. His father looked over at the form of Katara and Koh, as if he was satisfied with what he had done. Zuko tightly shut his eyes as sobs and shivers wracked his body._

"_You'll pay!" he screamed desperately. "I'll make you pay! I'll make you regret ever having had a son!"_

_When Zuko opened his eyes, he could see Koh's shadow, arching over Katara's body, trapped between the centipede's coils. He looked at her face one last time. The tears froze on his face as he looked over at the still and cold face of the woman he loved. Koh's shadow swept over her and the beautiful, cerulean eyes disappeared._

"_Call it off!"_

The next thing he knew, Zuko was once again looking up at those beautiful blue eyes. He managed to call her name before the warmth flooded through his bones and his mind thrust him into the silent void.

* * *

Zuko felt like he was falling. The way Katara was looking at him broke him down.

_Stop it! Stop scaring her! Stop talking like-_

He caught his breath in his throat as the mirror image flashed before his eyes, the dream that had been haunting him since they had first found their way back to the Western Air Temple.

_...like Ozai._

Feeling his eyes grow wide, he turned his head away from Katara. He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to have to stare into her cerulean eyes, holding behind them such purity, such beauty, such innocence. Zuko didn't want to be the one responsible for ruining those qualities.

A sudden wash of nausea crept over him like a lurching shadow and he had to swallow forcefully to stop himself from retching. His back hurt and he stared up at the ceiling, wondering exactly how he'd ended up on the floor. He couldn't remember much. Just those same, beautiful blue eyes staring down at him with such fear and terror that it made him want to scream.

Zuko longed to take himself back into the peaceful, secluded frame of mind that had been his home for the past few hours. At least, he assumed it was hours.

He would often go there.  
Sitting beside the Turtle-duck pond, with the gentle breeze blowing the cherry blossom petals from their branches. He would smile as the Turtle-ducks tentatively took the bread from his hand and he would look up into the faces of both his mother and Katara. The warmth from the sun would settle on his face. But there was no longer a scar, just smooth skin. When he was there, everything was pure and he was whole again.

It had been his Uncle Iroh who had taught Zuko the life-saving majesty of the Warrior's Will, many years ago, before his banishment. He had seen no use in it then, but when everything had changed, Zuko had found himself depending on the empty void more and more. Many times it had spared him from madness, and many times, it had thrust him straight towards it.

_I can't do that to her. The look on her face...I can't go back there now._

"Zuko, don't talk like that. We're going to get through this."

Katara looked down at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. She squeezed his hand gently, sending a ripple of guilt down through his spine. He couldn't keep doing this to her. It wasn't fair.

_How much longer is she going to be able to stand this?_

Zuko desperately wanted to tell Katara that she was wrong, that she had no way of knowing if they were ever going to step foot off the Fire Sage's Island ever again. But imagining the hope that shone in her brilliant blue eyes, he couldn't bring himself to say it. How could he take away her hopes when they had nothing else?

Looking again at the ceiling, Zuko tried desperately to push away the images that had been haunting him. He didn't want to think about them anymore, but they wouldn't leave him. They never would.

It was as if Ozai had poisoned him somehow.

When he had struck down and burnt his own son, the Fire Lord had sent a deadly, overpowering disease into his blood stream. It was as if Ozai had control over him. No matter where he went, there was his father, towering over him and laughing. Zuko wasn't safe in his dreams, or in his reflection. The only time he felt the icy, black clutches of his father was when he was with her.

"I guess I should tell you the legend." he mumbled to Katara, not daring to look over at her. "I was going to do it today anyway."

"What?" she asked, the look of worry on her face dominating her senses.

_Look what you've done now! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"You were reading my letter." Zuko said simply, letting go of her hand.

Zuko could feel his heart straining to snap in two when he saw Katara's hand immobilized in the air, where she had been grasping his own. Realising that he was looking at her, she quickly pulled her hand back towards herself, her fingers curling into the palm, as if hoping to grab onto something that was slipping through her hands

"Oh." she looked down at the floor, obviously feeling ashamed. Zuko didn't much care.

"It's okay." he mumbled as he stared at the tips of his fingers. They felt stiff and sore, though he didn't know why. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Frowning painfully as he raised himself up and into a sitting position, Zuko felt a strange crumbling sensation on his back. Arching himself around to try and get a better look, he could see that the wooden floor he had been sitting on had been stuck to his back and had crumpled away in pieces onto the floor. There was a large person sized shape burnt into the wood, turning it from a light brown, to intense black.

He grumbled as he felt around his back, intent on prising away the splintered shaving of wood that had come away from the boards and stuck to his skin. The back of his shirt had burnt away and he let out a frustrated breath.

"Great." he huffed. "Now I need to go and buy more clothes."

Katara had a hand pressed over her mouth, looking worriedly at the black spot on the floor. Zuko had a feeling that that wasn't the only damage he had caused.

_Oh_ _Agni. I did that, didn't I?_

Zuko had turned back around and his eyes had immediately been drawn to the desk he had been sleeping at.  
Not only where there large black scorch marks along the front of it, but there seemed to be thin, lengthy lines scraped down the middle of it. The wood had splintered and it was etched with blood. And something else that stuck to the wood and looked suspiciously like human skin.

"I healed your fingers." Katara said softly when she saw him looking down at the marks in the desk. "They might be sore for a while, but the damage was minimal."

Raising them once again up to his face, Zuko looked down at his fingers. They looked alright. A little red, but nothing more. Zuko didn't know what he had done to his fingers and chose not to ask. He didn't want to know.

"Thank you, Katara."

For a moment, they simply stood in silence. Katara looked as if she was having difficulty forming words, and Zuko was concentrating as hard as he could not to let his dreams spill over into reality. It had chilled him to the very bone, those images. And he didn't want to subject Katara to any more turmoil than he already had.

_I can't keep doing this to her. It's going to drive her away. And it's going to drive me insane._

"Why did you write that?" Katara broke the silence, looking concerned. "Why did you tell you write those awful things?"

He felt his shoulders drop. Staring at the claw marks on the desk, Zuko ran his fingers over the dents inside the wood. Black soot came away and clung to his fingertips. Sighing, Zuko knew that although he didn't want to hurt Katara, he also couldn't keep lying to her.

"Because I believe them." he said blankly, feeling the same numbing feeling wash over him.

Katara lowered her head, her slender shoulders sinking down deeper than Zuko felt. She stood there for a moment, with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. But when she raised her head again, there was something different behind her eyes.

"Zuko, look at me."

But Zuko couldn't bring himself to do it. He hoped that she would be content with him staring at her feet instead. But she wasn't, and he didn't blame her.

"How many times have I broken your nose now, Zuko?" Katara's voice was stern.

Frowning at the strange question, Zuko rubbed at the bridge of his nose, the memories still sore in his mind. Katara seemed to enjoy breaking his nose rather a lot.

"Twice." he mumbled in reply, still staring at her shoes.

_And God's did it hurt! Who'd have thought such a slender, beautiful girl had the left hook of an Earth Kingdom cage fighter?_

Katara nodded, though she knew that he wasn't looking at her.

"Twice." she repeated, her voice sounding angry, but eerily calm. "Now, if you don't look at me in the eyes right now, I think we can try for three."

Unsure of whether he should frown or burst out laughing, Zuko complied. It took almost all of his willpower to force his eyes to look up from her shoes to her face. He didn't want to see the emotion in her eyes. Emotions that he had caused and she didn't want.

But they were beautiful, none the less. Whether they were bright with joy, or dim with sadness, he thought that her eyes were always beautiful.

"How can you start doubting us before we've even begun?" Katara demanded, if a little sadly. "What makes you think that you're allowed to have the luxury of doubt, when the rest of us are trying so hard not to give up hope?"

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He knew that there was nothing he could say.

_Why are you doing this to her? To yourself? _

"How do you think it makes me feel, reading something like that, Zuko?" Katara asked passionately, her voice straining.

Reaching down, Katara grabbed the parchment, lying forgotten on the floor. Opening it out again, she began to read from it. Zuko could feel himself cringing and reached out to grab it away. But Katara was too quick and swerved out of his grasp.

"_I asked her to marry me, Uncle." _she read, her eyes beginning to cloud over._ "I don't know what gave me the courage to do so, but I'm glad that I did. Because she accepted! Hopefully, we'll be able to get that far."_

"Katara, stop." Zuko pleaded, though a little forcefully. He hadn't been angry when he had found her reading it, but he didn't want to have his own feelings used against him.

But Katara continued, her lips beginning to tremble.

"_But I know, that if she was ever put in that kind of danger, I would do anything I could to save her. And that is why I don't think that I'll live to see the Avatar bring about peace. I love her, Uncle."_

"Stop it, Katara!" Zuko cried, unintentionally raising his voice. "Give it back!"

"_Don't let Ozai hurt her anymore. It hurts knowing that your own flesh and blood can cause so much anguish and pain. I don't want to be a part of that, Uncle. Not if I can help it. I'm tired of death."_

"Katara!" Zuko lunged for the parchment in her hands, but again, she was too fast. He could begin to feel himself boiling over. The temperature inside the room began to rise. He blinked, trying to dispel the images of his father flashing in front of him. "Stop! Please!"

"_If somehow I don't make it back to you after the coming of Sozin's Comet, then I can at least die knowing that I did something right."_

Zuko was about to move again, intent on getting the parchment away from her. But she dropped it herself, letting the paper glide uselessly to the floor. Her face no longer hidden behind his letter, Zuko could see the tears that streamed down her face. He stopped in his tracks when she looked at him.

"What do you think it feels like, reading those words, Zuko?" she asked, quietly. "That even though you asked me to marry you, you don't think that we'll even get that far?"

Zuko was speechless. He stood there for a moment with his mouth open and arms hanging limply by his sides. It felt as if Katara had physically struck him. As if all of his reasoning had been punched clear out of him. It seemed like all of his reasons for writing what he had written were now silly and trivial.

_They probably are._

Katara wiped at her eyes, turning away from him, as if she were ashamed to cry in front of him. Zuko could only begin to imagine the amount of times Katara had held herself back from crying because of him. How many times had she turned away so that he wouldn't see her cry? Did she think that she had failed him because of it?

With a guilty pang in his stomach, Zuko realised that Katara had probably cried more in the recent weeks because of him than their entire situation. It made him feel small and pathetic.

_This is the woman I love and all I seem to do is make her miserable. I keep making her cry, when I should be protecting her._

Zuko covered his face with his hand, closing his eyes against the guilt. A small voice popped up inside his head that sounded suspiciously like his Uncle.

_You can't keep doing this to her. You have to stop! Even if you think that everything is going to go wrong and that you're going to die – at least try! Try for Katara, Zuko! You don't have to be your fathers son!_

The last sentence sent a shiver through his spine. But though Zuko hated to admit it – the Iroh voice was right!

The guilt he felt whenever Katara cried had to stop. Watching her gather up her sadness inside, so that he wouldn't see it would slowly pull them apart, if he left it much longer. He could remember the words that he had said to Toph back at the Three Embers Inn, without really listening to them himself.

"_If you don't talk about this, it's just going to keep eating away at you."_

Trying his hardest not to scream or break something, as he would have only a few months ago, Zuko let the words wash over him. He tried to absorb everything that Katara had said.

He had to fight the overwhelming urge to bang his head against a wall. But he knew that giving himself a large bruise and calling himself stupid over and over again wasn't going to help anyone. It wasn't going to help Katara.

Swallowing all of the pride and arrogance that the old Zuko was trying to force onto him, he crossed the gap between himself and Katara in a single step. Wrapping his arms around her tiny shoulders, Zuko hugged her to him. He didn't know what else he could do. He had never been any good at apologising.

_Or even speaking to anyone, for that matter!_

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear as he held her, with her back pressed against his chest. "I never should have written that. I don't know why I did. I guess I was just -" he sighed and grit his teeth, hating to admit his weakness with every fibre in his body. "- scared."

_If Azula had heard me saying that, I'd never hear the end of it!_

Bringing up one of her delicate, tiny hands, Katara softly touched Zuko's arm, still wrapped around her. She sniffed and Zuko felt a tear fall onto his skin.

"I know it's hard." she whispered. "I can't even imagine what it is you have to fight inside yourself every day. But to hear you speaking like that, Zuko. It scares me. It's as if you've given up on everything – given up on _me_. And I can't do anything to help you."

Frowning, Zuko bit down on his lip to stop himself from saying something he would regret. It made him feel weak and vulnerable, it took him out of himself and made him hate every single word he spoke – but he would do it. He would change for Katara.

"Don't you remember your promise, Zuko?" Katara whispered again, sniffing. "What you promised me in those woods, when we were trying to find our way back to the Air Temple?"

Zuko squeezed her gently, remembering the words as clear as day.

"_Don't talk like that! You can't talk like that anymore! Everything you say, even when you're trying to help me – when you say those awful things, it just makes things so much harder! How can I think you've changed when you can say such terrible things?"_

The words had stung. Especially when he had seen her face, dirty and pained behind the bars of the cage that had held her. It had almost broken him, seeing her like that. And Zuko was ashamed to say that he hadn't kept his promise to Katara. He thought that he had, but now he could see that it was different. He wasn't hurting other people anymore – he was hurting both himself, and her.

"Of course I do." he whispered into her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Then why won't you listen to it?" Katara mumbled sadly.

Feeling his resolve begin to fail him, Zuko took in a deep breath. He was trying, he really was!

Placing his hands on Katara's shoulders, he slowly turned her to face him. Her face was stained wet with tears and her eyes were red. She wouldn't look him in the eye and he realised just how unsettling it must be for her, whenever he chose not to look at her.

"Because I'm an idiot." he said simply, hating himself all the way. "Because I'm too stubborn and stupid to listen to you and because I think I know what's best for myself. But obviously," he swallowed, not wanting to carry on, but knowing that he needed to "obviously, I..._don't _know what's best."

Katara looked up at him, a small frown wrinkling her nose. Her lips were parted and she looked genuinely surprised. Zuko realised that this was probably the first time he had openly admitted any weakness in front of her. He hated it.

_But I'll do it. I'll do it for her if it kills me._

"Zuko." Katara looked up at him, still frowning quizzically. "Did you...did you just admit your were wrong?"

Zuko could feel himself grinding his teeth together. The little muscles inside his jaw were working overtime and he could feel a headache coming on.

_Agni! Why did she have to ask me that? Can't she just drop it?_

He took in a deep breath and swallowed before he replied. When he did, it was between clenched teeth and he momentarily looked away from her. It took almost all of his willpower to simply say that one word.

"Yes."

Leaning back, as if to get a better look at him, Katara's open mouth slowly began to turn into a small smile. Her face was still streaked with tears, but to Zuko, she still looked beautiful.  
For a moment, he couldn't help but think swallowing his pride and his values had been worth the embarrassment. Just so he could see her beautiful smile again.

"You're really trying, aren't you?" she asked, her voice small and shaky, but positive. It sounded as if she was impressed, though Zuko couldn't understand why.

Zuko brought a hand up to her cheeks and wiped the tears away gently with a swipe of his thumb. His hand lingered there, cupping her cheek in his palm. There was something about her skin that he just couldn't bear to leave alone.

_It's for Katara. It's for Katara. It's for Katara._

He repeated the mantra over and over again inside his head, reminding him exactly why he was admitting to the woman he loved that he was like normal people and that he felt fear. Zuko should have felt a little silly, but he didn't. To him, it felt as if he was admitting to some sort of abominable crime!

"And I'll keep trying." he replied quietly, looking down at her. "Until I get it right."

Looking down at Katara's tear-stained, delicate face in his hands, Zuko tried to ignore the little Ozai voice inside his head that told him he was weak and worthless.

"_Why should she return your love? You are burnt and disgraced. Small and weak."_

"Zuko?"

Katara smiled up at him through her clouded eyes. Zuko wanted to smile back, but found he couldn't. He hated it when Katara cried. He hated knowing it was because of _him _that she cried!

"Yeah, Katara?"

"Thank you."

Opening his mouth to say something, Zuko tried to get the surprised look cleared from his face. He certainly hadn't expected Katara to be so forgiving – never mind _thank _him!

But he stopped himself. A small thought crept up inside his head. The memory of the beautiful Water Tribe girl standing beside an Emu-Horse, with the sun shining down on her.

"Katara," he said slowly, feeling a smile tugging at his lips. "do you remember what happened the last time you thanked me?"

One corner of Kata's mouth bent upwards into a grin. She wiped at her eyes and brought her fingers to rest on Zuko's palm, which still gently cupped her face.

"How could I forget?" she replied, a she pulled him into a kiss.

Zuko couldn't help but smile. He would tell Katara the legend later.

* * *

Toph was not doing very well.

"I hate this. I can't see a thing!"

She was hunched over in her seat, with her head between her hands, grumbling and groaning every few minutes. Zuko hoped she wasn't going to be sick. There wasn't much room on the boat for them to avoid it.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Chit Sang asked, looking at Toph warily. He was the one sat closest to her, after all.

The poor Earth Bender groaned in response, clutching at her stomach in a feeble attempt to quell the sea sickness.

"Do I _look_ like I'm okay?" she grumbled. "I can't see a thing out here, we're rocking back and forward, I've nearly been hit by that giant stick three times now and if I fall out – I can't swim!"

Zuko tried to stifle a laugh. He knew that he shouldn't be laughing at poor Toph's plea, but he couldn't help but find the situation amusing. Toph hated almost every mode of transport other than walking and of course, being the Avatar's Earth Bending teacher, she had probably been carted all over the world in all manner of ways. Zuko wondered just how many times Toph had been in this same situation.

_If chasing the Avatar from pole to pole is anything to go by, I'd say a lot._

"It's okat, Toph." Katara soothed, trying to reassure her young friend. "This is my element, remember? If you fall out, then I'll just bring you back in again. I'm not going to let you drown."

"And that 'stick' you keep moaning about is called a boom." Zuko said dryly, unable to hold the comment back. "Without that, we aren't going anywhere."

Zuko had been at the back of the tiny boat for almost three hours, slowly steering a course towards the Fire Sage's Temple. It was difficult for him, because of the choppy waters. Not to mention his scar.

Almost as soon as Zuko had stepped foot outside of the Inn and into the wind, the sharp stabbing pain had come back, causing him to clutch at it and grimace. Eventually, the pain wore off a little, but the dull throbbing was always present.  
Making facial expressions was made particularly difficult by this and Zuko tried to avoid all conversation, until they arrived at the island.

But despite the pain, Zuko felt quite content. Some small part of himself might have even called it happy. He was proud of himself, though he still felt like a fool for having to speak about it. Though it had been pure torture for Zuko to admit to Katara that he was afraid, he was glad that he had done it.

_It'll get easier. Just remember that you did it for Katara...even if you do feel foolish._

Zuko and Katara had spent most of their time on the small boat in silence. Zuko steered the boat and Katara used her Water Bending to speed up the process. But it wasn't an angry or awkward silence, like he had expected it to be. It was a contented, peaceful silence.

He would often catch a glimpse of Katara from behind the sails as the boom swung back and forth, sat at the bow of the boat, her delicate arms moving quickly to bend the water around them. Sometimes she would smile, though Zuko couldn't fathom why.

The small craft skipped over the water and bumped back down again with a hard splash, causing Toph to lurch and turn a light green colour. Zuko felt sorry for her, but there was nothing he could do about it. Beside's Katara's bending, all he could do was try to sail through the rough waters as quickly as he could.

"So, how are we going to get into the temple?" Suki called to Zuko over the winds.

"Should be pretty easy." he called back, the wind blowing into his eyes. "Because there's not a temple there anymore."

"Avatar Roku destroyed it, last time we were there." Katara added from the bow of the boat, still bending. "Now it's probably just rubble."

"Then why are we goin' there?" Chit Sang raised a beefy hand in confusion.

"They must be there." Suki frowned as she patted Toph's back. "How else could they get to the Spirit World? That temple is the most spiritual place in the Fire Nation!"

_We're going because I'm a fool-hardy idiot._

"There's still somewhere that the Sila Vatra could go." Zuko turned the small craft, zigzagging through the water onwards. "There are underground chambers built into the volcano. It's possible that they could be hiding there."

Katara looked back from her position at the bow, momentarily slowing her bending so that she could rest. The wind died down just slightly, though it still stung at Zuko's scar like little blades. She looked at him quizzically.

"How do you know about those?" she asked, over the wind.

_Having a Fire Sage as a Fire Nation History tutor certainly helped..._

"The royal family are taught all about them." he called back, still staring ahead of him. "There's a chamber underneath the volcano that's said to house the Sage's greatest relic. And that's where we're going to go."

Suki smirked as she rubbed Toph's back, though she maintained a good distance away, just in case the poor Earth Bender couldn't hold it back any longer.

"It's kind of funny." she said to Zuko as the boat began to pick up speed again. "Even though your family has tried to kill you on numerous occasions, they've really helped us out quite a lot. Who knows what we'd be doing right now if you hadn't learnt all this stuff?"

Zuko frowned and looked back ahead. A fresh wave of pain shot through his scar and he rubbed at it with his free hand, willing it to die down. Tightening his grip on the rudder, he urged the boat onwards as the island that had once been home to the Fire Sage's Temple came closer and closer.

_Yeah. _He thought. _And that's the worst kind of irony._

Ask blew up from the ground as Zuko stepped foot off the boat. An eerie chill whipped throughout the crevices of the island, despite the smoldering lava that lay beneath. The once great temple that had sat atop the great volcano now lay in ruin, with many trails of lava slowly pooling through the wreckage. The very sight of it in the moonlight made Zuko shiver.

"Land!"

Toph thrust herself eagerly from the small boat and landed face-first into the dusty earth. She didn't seem to notice the ash that had blown up into her face or hair as she made an ash angel in the ground.

"Sweet, sweet land!"

If it had been any other occasion, Zuko might have allowed himself to smile. But this was no time to rejoice. This was serious.

The choppy sea waters had slowed their progress more than Zuko had hoped. Originally, they had planned to make it to the island by the afternoon. But neither the tide or luck had been with them and they had ended up reaching the island far later than they had intended.

_We don't have the time to rest. The comet comes at dawn!_

Katara stood by his side as she jumped gently from the bow of the boat, looking forward at the smouldering remains of the Fire Sage's Temple. She looked serious, but determined. It was the same look Zuko had seen on her face when they had escaped from the Sila Vatra.

"Scared?" she asked him, though it wasn't in a mocking tone.

"No." he replied, closing his eyes against the dull pain in his scar.

She turned her head to look at him, frowning slightly. Zuko found it incredibly difficult not too kiss her at that very moment.

"Is that really what you feel,Zuko?"

Zuko could see what Katara must have been thinking. But for once, Zuko wasn't lying. Although he doubted she would believe him, he had made a promise to her that he intended to keep – no matter _how_ uncomfortable it made him.

"It isn't a lie." he said bluntly. "I don't feel scared. I don't feel anything."

He was surprised when Katara nodded, agreeing with him. Mere words couldn't describe what any of them were thinking. They were thinking logically, making preparations, plans and strategies. But although they weren't thinking – they weren't feeling.

_Feelings are just as bad as goodbye's..._

"I wish I did though."

Despite his initial discomfort, Zuko found himself feeling glad to have said it. He was tired of hiding behind an emotionless mask all of the time. It would take some time, but Zuko was certain that if he survived long enough to see the end of the war – he would get better.

He would find a way.

They each looked up at the daunting structure of the volcano before them, looming above like hell on earth. It should have terrified them. It should have made them feel wary. But it didn't.

Katara's slender fingers entwined in Zuko's own and he squeezed them gently, each mentally preparing for what might lie ahead.

"I think I know how the Sila Vatra are planning to destroy the Avatar Cycle."

She looked up at him, with her mouth open in surprise.

"Zuko?"

He sighed, mentally slapping himself for not telling her earlier.

"That legend I was going to tell you about, I think there might be some truth to it."

Katara sighed, as she reached up to touch the pendant at her neck with her free hand.

_And it's not good..._

"You can tell me on the way there, Zuko." Katara said softly, with sadness in her voice. "Can we just...wait for a minute?"

Zuko nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it too.

_To see the stars and breathe the air. Before the whole world turns upside down._

Toph sighed happily from underneath the pile of ash that had gathered around her as Suki giggled, helping her up. Chit Sang had crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the young Earth Bender fondly. The two had began to grow fond of each other when they had all been confined to the small space of the war balloon.

"You got some moxie, kid. If I didn' know better, I'da thought you were a straight-up con."

Toph burst into a sly grin and began to brag loudly about her encounters as 'The Runaway', thrusting her chest out proudly.

Zuko smiled sadly. Gently rubbing Katara's palm with his thumb, he looked over at his friends and comrades, as confident and relaxed as if they were simply playing a game of Pai Sho. She squeezed his hand gently, also allowing herself to smile.

"The calm before the storm." Katara sighed.

Looking back up at the looming structure of the dilapidated temple, Zuko nodded. His scar prickled, though he ignored it.

_Tomorrow, we enter the eye of the storm._

* * *

**Author's Note's : Well, the peace wasn't going to last forever. Well... 'peace' isn't really the perfect word to describe their situation so far, but you know what I mean. They only have one night to stop the Sila Vatra before the comet. I know that in the finale, Sozin's Comet comes during the day, but I think it'd be much more dramatic if it came during the dawn.**

**Congrats to anyone who guessed what Zuko's dream was about. There was definitely some confusion. :P**

**And thank you to Pepipanda, who came up with the idea for Zuko's 'happy place'!**


	21. The Legend of Agni

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Hmmm...well, I STILL haven't gotten my 20 reviews, but I was so happy to see certain readers come out of hiding, that I decided not to be a cow and just get started on the chapter anyway. I can't leave you guys in the dark, after all. I want to finish this story just as much as you do.**

**I was in a bit of a bad mood when I posted last chapter, so you'll have to excuse my demands/threats. My bad!**

* * *

The tunnels were long and dark. An eerie wind blew through them, making Katara shiver. She still couldn't quite understand why it was so cold when they were walking beneath a live volcano. Her mind kept wandering, thinking about what they would meet once they reached the end of the tunnel.

_Just try not to think about it. Maybe dad will be right and this will all just be a big hoax._

Katara doubted it. There was just no way that this was all going to be a wild goose chase. When she, Zuko and Toph had snuck into the Black Column, the Sila Vatra's base, Katara had instantly known that the plan Chan had told them about was serious. She had watched with her own eyes as the Sila Vatra had dripped their blood onto Nori's necklace and stamped and cheered, all lost in the excitement of chaos. Nobody would have gone through that much trouble, just to convince them of an imaginary plot.

The tunnels had been easy enough to find. Toph had immediately sensed them using her Earth Bending and they had started to make the short journey toward the ruins of the Fire Sage's Temple.  
It had been rather awkward, and a little scary. They had had to be particularly careful where they stepped, as the dusty earth often gave way underfoot. Sometimes into the lava below.

The heat around the Fire Sage's Temple had been stifling and they had carefully manoeuvred around the rubble and rock faces, avoiding the streams of lava as best they could.

When they finally arrived at the entrance of the destroyed and abandoned temple, Toph had separated the earth underneath them and they had stepped down into the darkness. They had walked for ten minutes, before joining up with the original tunnels built by the Fire Sages.  
The tunnel that would lead them to the Sila Vatra.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with..." Suki looked around the dark tunnel. "...R"

Chit Sang let out an aggravated breath.

"Is it a rock?"

Suki crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yes. You think _you_ can do any better?"

The great, bulky man looked like a young child, throwing a tantrum. They had been playing the same game for almost thirty minutes! He grumbled, not even bothering to look around the cave.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'R'."

Suki rubbed at her eyes.

"A rock?"

"Yes." Chit Sang replied, suppressing a groan.

Suki began again, looking incredibly bored.

"I spy with my little eye-"

"A rock." Chit Sang interrupted, sounding bitter.

"_Argh_!" Suki threw her hands in the air angrily. "I give up! This is a stupid game anyway!"

_Thank La! I thought they were never going to stop!_

"Anybody know any good ghost stories?" Toph suggested, kicking her feet lazily.

"Do you really think that telling ghost stories is such a good idea?" Katara asked. "We're about to head into a place where we might have to go the the Spirit World. I don't think that Ghost Stories are really going to help anybody's nerves."

Toph crossed her arms, sulking.

_This is going to drive us all insane before we even get there!_

"So how long til we reach the end?" Chit Sang asked, extending his hand out further, that held a small fire to light their way.

Toph looked glum beside him as she answered, though then again, so did everybody else.

"Not long." Toph mumbled, looking ahead with her blind eyes. "It's about another two hours walk from here."

Everybody groaned. They had already been walking underground for an hour and a half!

_Why is everyone so anxious to get there? We all know what's waiting at the end. But I suppose anything is better than this!_

"But it isn't pretty." Toph continued as they walked. "You guys probably aren't gonna like it."

_Oh Spirit's, what now?_

Suki shifted uncomfortably in her heavy Kyoshi robes. She kept pace quite well, though Katara couldn't help but think that Suki would be better off without them until they reached their destination.

"Why,Toph?" she asked as she hoicked up her shoulder pads for the third time in twenty minutes. "What's down there?"

"You mean, 'up there'." Toph replied grumpily, rubbing a hand over her bare arms.

"Up there?" Katara repeated, feeling confused. "Up where?"

Toph rubbed at her bare arms. The chilling breeze continued to sweep through the tunnels.  
How could there be such a strong wind underground?

"Well, the tunnel doesn't go _under_ the volcano..." she replied, trailing off.

"...it goes into it." Zuko continued, finishing Toph's sentence for her.

_What?_

"You mean, we're about to walk into a big pool of molten lava?" Suki asked warily. "Because I _really_ don't think we're going to be able to fight anybody if we're on fire."

"No." Zuko replied, a little bluntly. "There's an island in the middle of the volcano. _That's_ where we're going."

"But...it's still surrounded by lava?" Suki stopped fiddling with her armour and frowned awkwardly. The endless silences and crushing boredom had left everybody feeling a little bit irritable.

Zuko paused momentarily, holding the flame in his hand out just a little further into the darkness. His face was serious, with the same mask of neutral calm that he always seemed to don. Katara was slowly beginning to distinguish between his emotions. She remembered the promise she had made to herself.

"_I'm going to learn to read Zuko if it kills me!"_

The trouble was, it probably would. If something bad were to happen in the volcano and they lost, Katara very much doubted that she would live long enough to be able to read him.  
Zuko finally seemed to snap out of his daze and replied to Suki's question.

"Yes. There's lava surrounding the platform, but if we're careful, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Shouldn't be a problem?" Toph cried, disbelievingly. "We've got to fight a bunch of nut-jobs, possibly your sister and maybe even some Spirit's, _while _there's a super-charged comet flying over our heads – and _now_ we've got to do it on a little platform that's surrounded by _lava_!"

Zuko stuck out his bottom lip, but didn't reply. Katara wanted to say something to comfort him, but she felt very much the same as Toph. It certainly sounded like a one-sided fight to her!

They each fell silent.  
The howling wind continued to blow through the tunnel, though at least now, Katara knew why it was so cold. The wind was circling down through the volcano and blowing directly at them when it entered the tunnel.

_Great. Just great! How are we going to pull this off? I wonder if I can bend the lava. It's technically water, I suppose. Just really, really hot water..._

"You think she's gonna show up?" Chit Sang asked them.

"Who's gonna show up, Muscles?" Toph had recently given Chit Sang his very own nickname, much like the rest of them. She had grown rather fond of the giant convict.

"That crazy chick." he replied. "The Prince's sister."

"Don't call me that." Zuko grumbled from the front of the procession. "I'm banished, remember?"

"Let's hope she doesn't." Katara cut in. "Zuko said that Azula doesn't really care about the Sila Vatra. Hopefully, she'll still see it that way after she saw us leaving the Black Column."

They continued to walk down the tunnel in silence. The wind continued to whip past them and Katara continued to worry.

"We're going to get our butts kicked, aren't we?" Toph sighed in the dim light to nobody in particular.

"Oh yeah."

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

Katara had intended her answer as a joke, though she wasn't entirely certain that the others saw it that way.

_Maybe they're joking too..._

Zuko huffed and rubbed his eyelids, mumbling to himself.

"You _had_ to go and worry about your honour, didn't you? Join the Avatar, teach him Fire Bending and help save the world. It'll all work out! Nothing bad will happen at all!"

He shook his head.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid."_

Zuko didn't seem to realise that everybody could hear him.

* * *

Aang sat with legs crossed on a rock, looking out over the beautiful view beneath him. The White Lotus safe-house was a-buzz with activity as men and women rushed back and forth, preparing last minute strategies and plans.

The young Avatar sighed as he looked up at the night sky, with the stars above twinkling like small gemstones. Everything seemed so peaceful and alive. It was hard to believe that in just a few hours, Sozin's Comet would arrive and the entire world would be thrust into chaos.

He couldn't sleep.  
There was _no way_ he could relax, knowing what he had to do. It had taken quite a while to adjust to the pressure and expectations of being the Avatar when Sokka and Katara had pulled him out from the iceberg, but sometimes, Aang still felt the weight crushing down on his mind.

"It's all up to me, Momo." Aang sighed as he stroked the lemur's head. "If I can't do this, then the whole world is going to be destroyed. I would have let them all down."

Momo stared up at him blankly, completely oblivious to the destruction that lay ahead. He cocked his head and began to chew on his own tail, determined to satisfy a particularly troublesome itch. Aang smiled at his furry friend's innocence. He enjoyed talking to Appa or Momo. They always calmed him down, without ever even intending to.

"You're right, Momo." Aang spoke to the lemur, hearing an imaginary reply. "I should just stop feeling sorry for myself. I mean, it's not really going to get me anywhere, is it?"

Momo looked up after he had finished scratching and made a curious chattering noise. A small insect flew by and immediately caught the lemur's attention.

"Well, that's true." Aang replied, continuing the pretend conversation to calm himself down. "This is just as much for me as it is for the world. If the world is safe and Ozai's gone, then I guess I can just start to be more...I don't know...normal."

The lemur scampered around on the rock, intending to pounce on the firefly that buzzed past them.

"Well, okay, maybe not n_ormal_." the Avatar sighed. "But at least when the war's over, I can concentrate on other stuff, right?"

Momo clasped the insect in between his paws and greedily put it inside his mouth, chomping on the firefly thoughtfully.

Aang lay back on the rock, placing his hands behind his head.  
He sighed and looked up again at the stars. His mind began to wander.

"I wish Sifu Iroh was here." he sighed to himself "He'd know what to do."

But Iroh had left the night before for Ba Sing Se, along with several members of the White Lotus Society. Although Aang knew just how powerful General Iroh was, he couldn't help but fear for him. He hoped that he would be alright and that he would manage to reclaim Ba Sing Se.

Aang though about all of the people he loved. Monk Giatso, who had been like a father to him and had died at the hands of the Fire Nation.  
Sokka, who had been like an older brother to him since finding him in the iceberg.  
Katara, who had always helped him through the worst of times and given him strength.  
Toph, the tough and gritty girl who had brought him back from oblivion and captured his heart.  
Even Zuko, who had sacrificed everything that he had to help him to end the war!

Every one of their faces span through his head. Aang frowned when the Fire Lord's face appeared and he quickly dismissed it.

"I'm doing this for them, Momo." he said, with a determined tone. "I'm going to defeat the Fire Lord and I'm going to do it for _them_."

His small, furry friend simply sat on the rock and stared at him with big green eyes. More noises came from inside the safe-house and a cool breeze swept past. Aang looked up at the stars, feeling a small burst of new confidence arise in his heart. If it killed him, he was going to make sure that Ozai wouldn't win!

The stars twinkled above in the black and oily sky. Suddenly, a burst of light swept across the inky canvas and Aang gasped, momentarily thinking that Sozin's Comet had appeared. But soon realising that it was a shooting star, he relaxed his muscles and lay back onto the rock.

"Make a wish, Momo." he said, staring up as the shooting star swept across the sky and slowly began to fade.

When it had passed, Aang closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could. He already knew what he was going to wish for. He only hoped that it would come true...

* * *

"Hey Zuko," Katara walked beside him, still shivering in the dim tunnel. "I think we should probably hear that legend now. We need to know what's ahead of us."

They had walked in silence for almost an hour, each lost in their own thoughts. The only sound was the clinking of Suki's armour and the soft crackle of the fire that both Chit Sang and Zuko held in their palms.  
Katara had almost completely forgotten about the legend that Zuko had promised to tell her, but was utterly determined to quell the boredom and awkward silence that surrounded them.

Plus, Zuko had told her that the legend had some importance to their mission.

_If it's important, then we need to know._

He took in a breath, the flame in his hand slowly rising. When he let it out, the flame lowered again. Despite their situation, Katara couldn't help but think just how handsome Zuko looked in the light. She would often see him rubbing at his scar or wincing if he made too much movement.

_His scar's still hurting? But I thought that the storm had passed. Unless, the Comet is supposed to be the storm...only ten times worse._

"What legend?" Toph asked.

"It's a legend about the Spirit World." Zuko mumbled, clearly lost in thought. "It's been told in the Fire Nation for hundreds of years. I remembered it a few days ago. I think it might be the reason behind the Sila Vatra's plan."

Everyone looked at Zuko expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"It's been told since I can remember. It's all about the origin of Fire Bending. I never really believed it before. At least, not until my Uncle laid siege to Ba Sing Se."

"Your Uncle?" Suki raised an eyebrow. "You mean General Iroh?"

"What's Pop's got to do with it?" Toph asked, taking a more keen interest at the mention of her gentle friend, Iroh.

Katara also wondered herself. Zuko had often spoken about his Uncle and the great things that he had done, but Katara couldn't think of a single story that linked Iroh to the Spirit World.

_Iroh's just like a walking storybook. How much has he done in his life that we don't know about?_

"It's complicated." Zuko replied, not once taking his eyes away from the tunnel that lay ahead, quoting Toph's words. "But it's not pretty either."

They each fell silent, willing Zuko to continue. After a while, he seemed to realised this, though he looked reluctant to tell them. Was it really that bad? Or was it something else?

Zuko rubbed again at his scar and began to tell them the legend.

"The Fire Sage's used to tell me and Azula the legend back when I was a kid. It was just a story to most people - to scare their kids into behaving or to use as a ghost story. But the Fire Sage's insisted that there was truth to it, even though nobody believed them. For some reason, they always told my father that it was important for the royal family to know about it."

_Why would the Fire Sage's want Zuko and Azula to know it? A legend can't be all that important, can it?_

The sound of their feet padding on the earth echoed through the tunnel. Katara momentarily forgot about the biting cold and the threat that lay ahead of them as Zuko continued.

"The legend was about one of the original Sun Warrior's. He was the Chieftain's son, given an unbreakable glass blade and bearing the tattoo's of his people. They say that he was the first to be given fire by the dragon's and learn to manipulate it. His name was Agni."

"Wait." Katara frowned slightly. "Agni? Isn't that the same person you're always swearing by?"

Zuko nodded.

_I knew I'd heard it before._

"But I always thought that Agni was some sort of God or a Spirit to the Fire Nation." she said, recalling all of the times that Zuko had sworn by the name.

_Agni...Agni...Wasn't there something else as well?_

"He wasn't a God _or_ a Spirit." Zuko shook his head, looking ahead. "But he left his place in Fire Nation history."

Katara kicked a stone in front of her, thinking hard. There was something niggling at the back of her mind. Something she remembered. But she couldn't quite get the thoughts to merge as one.

"It's because of Agni that the Fire Sage's first began." Zuko continued. "He travelled into the heart of the Fire Nation, to search for someone who could teach him to control his Fire Bending. But he couldn't find a master. He was the first to be given the gift. So, he would have to train himself."

_I never thought of that before. The first benders would have to learn all by themselves. They wouldn't have any master's to teach them, like we did._

Katara knew just how difficult training yourself to bend the elements was. She had been the only Water Bender in the entire South Pole! Even though she had been aware of her abilities from a young age, it had taken her years to just learn two simple moves.  
She remembered yelling at Aang when she had first taught him what she knew. He had been so quick to learn and it had enraged her, instantly becoming jealous of his natural ability.

"_Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"_

"Eventually, he found his way here, along with one of his oldest friends, Pai." Zuko continued coolly. "To this volcano. He thought that if he trained in his natural element, he would be able to learn how to manipulate his element."

_I wonder who the first Water Bender was..._

"Is that how you knew about this place?" Suki asked, folding her arms.

Zuko nodded again.

"As I said, I had a Fire Sage as my teacher. He wanted me to learn all about it. That's why the Fire Sage's Temple was built here for Avatar Roku. The Sage's felt that Avatar Roku's strength came from this place, brought on by the first Fire Bender and the natural elements underneath. Some of the Sage's even believed that Agni was the very first Avatar."

"And was he?" Chit Sang asked. Zuko shrugged.

"No, he wasn't. A lot of people believe that, but most don't know how the story ends."

"So get on with it already!" Toph moaned, eager to learn more. "We're less than an hour away and we _kinda_ need to know this stuff."

_Less than an hour? Oh, spirit's! What are we going to do once we get there?_

Zuko cleared his throat and nodded to Toph, though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Anyway, Agni and Pai found their way inside the volcano, onto the dais in the middle, where we're going now. Agni trained for seven days and seven nights without stopping, while Pai meditated. But when finally, Agni stopped to eat, something distracted him. A huge fiery light shot through the sky above him and he felt a huge burst of power."

"Sozin's Comet..." Katara whispered. Zuko continued.

"Yes. But the unexpected burst of energy startled him and he accidentally cut himself with the glass knife he was eating with. The blood fell onto the floor and he dropped the blade. Suddenly, a dark flash appeared in front of him. When Agni looked up, there was a tear in the air. It was like a black split in the centre of the platform. Agni was not a cowardly man and he and Pai stepped towards it, his new Fire Bending giving him confidence."

Zuko's face looked grim.

"Legend says Agni crossed over into the Spirit World. He didn't return to the world for almost a hundred years. When finally he stepped back out of the tear, he hadn't aged a day. But everyone he knew or cared about had died. It was only Agni who stepped out. His friend had not come back out with him, but nobody could understand why. When Agni came back to the Sun Warrior tribe, he was a fully-fledged Fire Bending Master. But his name and his forefathers had been long forgotten and a new Chieftain stood in his place."

_That's it! The name!_

"Kai!" Katara shouted, a little louder than she intended. That was the name she had been trying so hard to remember. "Agni and Kai. I remember you telling me about it when we were captured! You said that Agni Kai was the duel you and your father-"

She clamped a hand shut over her mouth.  
Katara had almost forgotten that the others didn't know the reason behind Zuko's scar. It had been his secret to tell and she had almost given it away!

_Spirit's, Katara! Why did you have to go and open your big mouth?_

Zuko looked over at her and frowned. A small amount of steam flew out from his nose. She bit her lip and mouthed _sorry_. Of course he was going to be a little angry. She had almost told everybody his secret!

"Wait." Suki looked over at Zuko, with her mouth open. "You had to duel your father?"

_Oh, great! They _did _hear you!_

Letting out a long breath, Zuko looked down at the floor. He seemed to be considering whether or not to tell them the truth. Katara felt her stomach clench with guilt.

"Ozai and I fought an Agni Kai when I was younger." Zuko mumbled. "Long story short – he won."

Suki put a timid hand over her mouth. Chit Sang looked at Zuko warily.

"That how you get that scar?" he asked, rudely.

_Oh, Yue...this isn't going well._

Zuko nodded, but never once looked up from the floor.

"Yeah."

Toph scratched at her head as she walked. Quickening her pace, she caught up with Zuko and looked up at him with blind eyes.

"You have a scar?" she asked him. "Where?"

"Toph!" Katara slapped a palm to her forehead. "Don't be so rude!"

"What?" the Earth Bender shrugged. "Sparky doesn't mind, do ya, Sparky? A little scar can't be all that bad."

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably and avoided making eye contact with any of them. The conversation was taking him out of his comfort zone. Katara could see that Zuko was tensing his jaw.

_He probably wants to run down the tunnel and leave us here. I wouldn't blame him either..._

"It's not little." Zuko grumbled to the floor. "Ozai made sure of that."

"Where is it?" Toph continued, unaware that Katara was shooting her daggers.

"Toph!"

"What?" she held her hands in front of her, shrugging. "I'm just asking!"

Stopping in his tracks, Zuko knelt down to Toph's height and grabbed her hand. The young Earth Bender cocked her head curiously as Zuko placed her hand on the scarred side of his face. Katara hoped to Yue that Toph wouldn't wince or move away.

_"Woah..."_

Toph moved her fingers over Zuko's face, tracing all the way along his scar. Katara was relieved she didn't pull away, though she did look both shocked and sad.

"Sparky...I..."

Standing up, Zuko moved Toph's hand away from his face. Turning around he continued walking down the tunnel. They all followed in silence. Katara could see Toph's eyes looking blindly down at the floor.

"Definitely not little..." she mumbled to herself. She looked hurt. She felt sad for Zuko and angry for what Ozai had done to him.

_That was my reaction when I found out too..._

* * *

They continued to walk down the icy tunnel in awkward silence. Zuko hadn't spoken another word and neither had Toph, who seemed to feel guilty about being so pushy over Zuko's scar. It certainly had left her speechless when she had felt it and realised that it was definitely not 'a little scar', as she had originally described it. Zuko trudged on ahead, saying nothing.

Katara knew perfectly well just how touchy he was about his scar.

"_So_..." Suki said into the darkness, trying to strike up conversation. "Do we get to hear the rest of that legend?"

Zuko shrugged, though he didn't look back at her. He didn't look at any of them as he continued to scowl at the tunnel in front of them.

"I was going to say, that's exactly _why_ fire duels are called Agni Kai." he sounded a little bitter. "When Agni returned to his tribe, Kai, the new Chieftain dismissed his story as lies. He insulted Agni's honour and his heritage. In his rage, Agni challenged him to a duel. The winner would become the new Chief of the Sun Warrior's."

"So who won?" Chit Sang asked curiously.

"Nobody did." Zuko replied. "When Agni returned, the dragon's had also given the gift of Fire Bending to other Sun Warrior's and they had learnt how to use it. Kai was also a Master Fire Bender, just like Agni. Their battle was the reason the Fire Nation was led to believe that the Sun Warrior's all died out. Agni and Kai's strength built up into one huge wave of fire that swept over the temple and the people, killing them all. Including Agni and Kai."

"Well that stinks." Toph said, a little unsympathetically, once again finding her voice.

_But that still doesn't answer our question._

"But what's your Uncle got to do with any of this?" Katara asked Zuko. "Or the Sila Vatra?"

Zuko's shoulders seemed to slump. But at least he was speaking.

"My Uncle had a son, once. His name was Lu Ten. He was my cousin."

Katara's mouth opened slightly and she frowned. She hadn't known that Iroh had had a son at all!  
She always assumed that Iroh referred to Zuko as his son was because he had just never had children. And Zuko had never spoken of it until now.

"He was at the battle of Ba Sing Se, along with my Uncle." Zuko continued. "He was killed, by Koh, the Face Stealer."

They gasped. Katara placed the tips of her fingers over her mouth. Koh had always been feared in her tribe. His evil deeds were known throughout both poles and he was greatly feared. It was rare that Koh ventured out from the Spirit World, but everyone in her tribe had warned her against him.  
Katara had never seen anyone who had been unlucky enough to encounter Koh, and she hoped that she never would.

"That's rough, buddy." Chit Sang mumbled. Katara thought that that was probably Chit Sang's way of giving his condolences.

"_Koh?"_ Suki repeated sadly. "But how?"

"I don't know." Zuko sighed. "He and my Uncle were fighting a battalion of Earth Kingdom soldiers. One of the soldiers used his Earth Bending to bring them down underneath the ground. My Uncle told me that it looked like a shrine and that the other Earth Bender's yelled at the first for bringing them down there."

Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck.

"One of the Earth Kingdom soldiers threw a sword at my Uncle and it hit him in the shoulder. He still has the scar to this day." Zuko turned to Katara. "Do you remember those Sila Vatra men in the Black Column who were talking about a stone lodged into a sword?"

Katara nodded. She remembered hearing the entire conversation and feeling the blood in her veins slowly turn to ice. It took her a moment to make the connection and her eyes went wide when she realised the answer.

"Nori's necklace!"

"Yes, I suspect it was." Zuko nodded. "It was the same sword that hit my Uncle. As soon as his blood hit the ground, Koh appeared."

He looked down at the floor again, the sadness evident in his eyes.

"My Uncle still won't tell me what happened to this day. But I do know that Lu Ten never made it back to the Fire Nation. My Uncle ended the siege that very day, overcome by his grief."

_Poor Iroh..._

They all continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Zuko," Suki broke the silence. "you know what they're going to do to get into the Spirit World, don't you?"

Zuko nodded but didn't reply. The fire in his hand began to look just a little bit smaller.

"It's all connected." Suki continued. "When Agni spilt his blood, a doorway to the Spirit World opened. When your Uncle's blood did, Koh appeared. That must be it!"

"Be what, Princess?" Toph asked Suki, using the pet name that applied to both her and Katara.

_It's in the blood! That's how they're going to do it!_

"The blood, Toph!" Katara answered. "_Blood_ opens the Spirit World when it hits the ground in the most spiritual places in each nation! Iroh said that the underground cave in the Earth Kingdom looked like a shrine, right? And Zuko said that this is the most spiritual place in the Fire Nation. It must be like some sort of sacrifice or something." Katara paused, connecting the dots. "That's why the Sila Vatra...that's why they were...bleeding onto Nori's necklace. They called it the Blood Stone."

"Aang never needed blood to get into the Spirit World." Toph added, bringing them away from their thoughts.

_Good point..._

"Well, I guess that's probably because he's the Avatar or something." Katara shrugged. "Otherwise the Sila Vatra would probably just walk in and out whenever they wanted. It _must _be the blood!"

_I don't see how it could be anything else..._

"They must have made the connection to the legend's too." Zuko said dully.

"But I still don't get _why _they were bleeding on it." Toph raised an eyebrow. "I know it's like some special space stone or whatever, but it's not going to soak up the blood or anything, is it?"

_Well, we never did see what happened..._

Zuko stopped walking. They all turned around to face him.

"There's only one way to find out." he said, unsheathing the Black Ice Blade from the casing hanging from his hip.

"Zuko..." Katara looked at him warily.

Ignoring her, Zuko extinguished the fire in his hand and placed the pointed tip of the blade onto his finger and nicked at the skin. Katara saw the corner of his mouth twitch as the blade cut into his skin, but nothing more. Suki made a strange noise in her throat and Katara remembered what had happened the last time Suki had seen Zuko mutilate himself.

_Oh spirit's, Suki! Don't faint now!_

"Zuko, why on _earth _did you just do that?" Katara sighed, waving a hand in the air.

Beckoning them over with a flick of his head, Zuko held out his finger over the surface of the Black Ice Blade. Chit Sang held his own fire a little closer so that they could all get a better look.

"So we can find out if I'm right or not." Zuko replied, as the droplet on his finger fell onto the shining black surface of the blade. "It's made from the same material, so it should have the same properties."

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

Katara gasped when the blood fell onto the blade. It didn't simply sit there as she had expected it to, but sank into the surface of the blade, as if it was being absorbed through the material. The blood had vanished into the surface of the Black Ice Blade!

_What on earth is going on?_

"What?" Toph frowned. "What's everybody ooing and ahhing about?"

"It...it _ate _the blood." Suki mumbled, swallowing awkwardly.

"It _ate _the blood?" Toph repeated, looking confused. Katara felt much the same way.

"That's why they were bleeding on it." Zuko said as he sheathed the Black Ice Blade and sucked the blood away from his finger. "They're going to take your great-grandmother's necklace to this place and offer the blood inside it as a sacrifice."

_Those monsters! How could they?_

"But I thought you said the blood had 'ta touch the ground?" Chit Sang asked as he scratched his head in wonder.

"I don't know_ how_ they're going to do it." Zuko sighed. "But if they _do _and the gate opens, who knows what's going to happen?"

"Nothing good..." Katara mumbled angrily to herself, thinking about how the Sila Vatra had poured their blood over her great-grandmother's necklace.

* * *

Zuko put a hand over his face. Katara didn't know what was bothering him so much. He had been acting strangely since they had come to the island. They all turned around and continued to walk back down the tunnel.

_Maybe Zuko's just nervous..._

But another, small part of Katara knew that this was probably not true. Sure, Zuko got scared sometimes (he had admitted it to her himself only a few hours ago), but he never let it affect him. She had seen it a thousand times before, when he was on their side and when he was not. Zuko didn't scare easily.

_It must be something really bad. Is there something he isn't telling us?_

Katara had almost cried with happiness when Zuko had finally let down his walls long enough to tell her the truth. She knew just how hard it probably had been for him, but she was both relieved and grateful.

If Zuko hadn't been able to finally open up and trust her, Katara knew that it would have destroyed him from the inside out. And probably her too.

But even though Zuko had allowed himself to trust her, Katara still suspected that he wouldn't tell her _everything_. She had a sinking feeling that he was keeping something from her. Something important.  
She was about to ask him what was wrong when Toph stopped, holding her arms out at the sides as a barrier for the others.

"We're here." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

They all crept forward, watching as the tunnel began to get lighter and lighter. Katara wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear voices.

_This is it._

As carefully and quietly as they could, the small group crept out of the tunnels entrance. They were greeted by the intense heat of lava.

Thousands upon thousands of gallons swirled beneath them, pooling at the bottom of the volcano. The heat rose up towards them and they all blinked as the heat hit their eyes. Katara looked up at the head of the volcano to see the sky above, growing lighter as the darkness of night began to fade away.

Zuko hissed and clutched at his scar, tightly shutting his eyes as soon as he was exposed to the light. Katara turned to him immediately, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko? What is it?" she whispered, acutely aware of the voices that echoed through the volcano.

"It's...it's just my scar." he hissed, slowly releasing his hold as the initial pain began to fade. "The storm is coming."

_Or something far worse._

"Zuko, I don't think it's a storm." Katara backed up slightly, into the shadows of the tunnel. "I think that it's the Comet that's making your scar hurt so much."

He looked up at her, still clasping his face, though not as fiercely as he had before.

"If that's true, then we only have about a half hour until Sozin's Comet arrives."

His words came out as harsh whispers and only then did Katara really take in the seriousness of their situation. The Comet was coming! And it wasn't going to wait for any of them!

Katara turned back to her friends, to ask for their help. But they weren't looking at her or Zuko. They all looked horrified.  
Following the direction of their open-mouthed gazed, Katara looked over at the large circular platform in the centre of the volcano, it's path leading directly down towards the mouth of the tunnel.  
There, standing on the platform, next to a red and gold alter, stood Chun Sau, The Warden. Beside him stood the evil, cocky figure of the Fire Princess, Azula.

And she was looking right at them!

* * *

**Author's Note's : Okay, I know that this chapter was a little bit short, but there's only so much you can write about when people are just walking down a tunnel. I thought I'd add in some of Aang's thoughts and feelings in here too. He IS the main character after all, no matter how much I dislike him.**

**Managed to write this chapter in about 2 hours, so forgive me if it's a little rough around the edges. I just wanted to get this down as soon as possible, so that I can begin on the real action. Hopefully, though this chapter answered a few questions.**

**Or did it? You'll find out soon enough what I mean, next chapter...**


	22. Into the Fire

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Hey peeps! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. My Jack Russel (called Jack lol) was kind enough to chew through the cable for my laptop's Power Pack and unfortunately, I couldn't charge my laptop on until I got a new one!  
****Normally, that wouldn't have been too bad, but I'm in a massive budget crisis and couldn't afford a new Power Pack (they're about £30 a pop).**

**Lucky for you guys, I have a part-time job. I used up my wages so that you guys could read what happens next. Ain't I nice?  
****So, this wasn't actually just me being lazy (for once). I had a legitimate reason lol.**

**Bloody Jack..**

**To make it up to you guys (and because I really loved writing this one), I made this chapter extra long for you all. My chapters are usually about 6000 words, but this one is almost 10,000. So hopefully, that's a big enough extention.**

* * *

"Ah, Zuzu. Late as usual, I see."

Zuko stared wide-eyed at his sister. He had expected her to arrive, but actually seeing her standing besides The Warden was still a shock. His eyes narrowed and he glared momentarily at his sister before a sharp stab of pain shot through his scar. He hissed through his teeth, clutching at it.

_Damn Comet!_

"Azula..." he scowled.

Katara tensed beside him and the others stared blankly over at her, as the maniacal smile spread across her lips. Toph's fists were clenched.

"Crazy's here, what a surprise!"

Chit Sang stood beside her with his head down, but his eyes glaring hatefully at The Warden, who smirked at the burly convict. Zuko could see him trembling with rage.

"The Warden..." Chit Sang hissed between his teeth. "He's mine."

Azula placed a hand on her hip and looked at each of them in turn mockingly, her gaze finally settling on Zuko. He immediately felt his blood turning to ice. His inner fire seemed to grow to twice its size as he stared hatefully at his sister. T  
he pain in his scar prevented him from snarling at her, as he intended, but that still didn't stop him.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here." Azula droned, waving a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Honestly, if you'd left it any longer, Sozin's Comet would have already arrived."

Her lip curled upwards into a snarl.

"And then I wouldn't have had any fun at all, would I?"

The Fire Princess raised her sharp, pointed fingers and snapped. Zuko immediately took up a bending position, knowing full well what was to come. True to his thoughts, a pair of earthen manacles came flying through the air, straight towards them.

_Not this time, Azula!_

In one stride, Zuko stepped swiftly in front of Katara, extending his arms forward. A wall of fire shot up in front of them and dissipated the earth manacles almost instantly.

"Don't give them the chance." he hissed to the others, who had also shot into bending and attack positions.

"Not this time." Katara replied, her voice determined and strong.

They watched as the forms of the Dai Lee began to emerge from the shadows. Zuko scanned the area. Many of the agents were standing on platforms jutting out from the inner walls of the volcano – too far away to attack directly.

Several more shot up from underneath the pathway that led to the dais in the centre, gripping into the underside of the rock with their rock-coated hands.

Zuko's eyes darted around, taking everything into memory in the space of less than a second. Ten Dai Lee agents. Six ahead of them, four sitting astride platforms on either side. His eyes shot towards his sister.

_I won't let you win this time, Azula. Not again._

"I thought you said the Sila Vatra weren't big enough for you." he hissed at his sister.

"They've grown on me, I must say." she replied as if it were an average conversation. "I was wrong about them. This plan really is quite good. It's almost as if I had thought it up myself!"

_Gods, I hate you..._

"I had a feeling that you'd survived." Azula continued, sounding disappointed. "Father was most displeased with you, Zuko. He burnt half of the palace down himself, looking for you after you escaped, before he could finish you off. Especially when he learned that it was that fat, lazy, _wretched_ excuse for an Uncle who set you free!"

Zuko felt his fists clenching and another sharp stab of pain shot through his face as he scowled at his sister.

"Don't you talk about him that way!" he raged. "Uncle Iroh is a greater Fire Bender than both you _and _Ozai! He's the one who should be sitting on the throne!"

Unexpectedly, The Warden began to laugh. It was a long and cruel laugh that shook his broad shoulders and contracted his ugly face into a mass of disturbing glee.

"Iroh is a fool and a coward!" he boomed, after he had finished laughing. "He was weak and pathetic! We could see right through his disguise as soon as we saw him! A spineless, feeble old man and nothing more!" he spat on the floor, to signify his distaste. "The man isn't even fit to call himself Fire Nation!"

_What. Did. You. Say?_

Zuko grit his teeth together until the sidesplitting pain in his scar began to blur his vision. His clenched fists began to shake with rage.

"Hey! Don't you bring Pops into this!" Toph scowled, pointing a finger towards the dais where both Azua and Chun Sau stood. "He's a great man, even if he _is _old!"

Chun Sau simply smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"How endearing. The weak and treacherous Fire Nation Prince, come to claim his glory with an army of children, a blind girl and a stinking, worthless prisoner."

Chit Sang bared his teeth. The Warden shook his head and smiled.

"It is a fitting army for such a weak and pathetic opponent."

_I'll show you weak!_

"This ends now!" Zuko snarled, his eyebrow twitching in anger. His eyes watered from the burning pain in his face. "Get out of here right now, Azula, and I might just let you live."

The Fire Princess sighed and waved a hand in the air nonchalantly.

"Oh, Zuzu, please. Spare me your dramatics. You and I both know that I'll only be leaving this place once I've found what I needed. And I'm afraid, dear brother," her eyes narrowed into slits. "that once I am done, I shall be bringing you back with me to the palace whether you like it or not. Father does so miss you."

Katara tensed beside Zuko and pointed a finger at Azula, her hand shaking with both fear and rage.

"You won't get that far! What's _wrong _with you people? Don't you have _any_ idea what you're doing? You're both sick!"

Rolling her eyes, Azula sighed and crossed her arms.

"I tire of this. I think it's time that somebody put you in your place, you filthy peasant!"

"Bring it, Crazy. I've been wantin' a rematch!" Toph snarled, stomping a foot on the ground.

Azula smirked from her place on the dais. The Warden stood smugly, with legs apart and broad arms crossed. He smirked at Zuko, his reptilian face spreading out into an ugly grin.

"It has been a pleasure, my Traitor Prince."

_Yeah. It's been a real walk in the flowers!_

"Dai Lee!" Azula commanded, waving a definitive arm. "Take them down!"

A semi-circle of boulders flew through the air straight at them, their momentum driven on by the Dai Lee clinging to the walls of the volcano. Stamping her foot roughly on the ground, Toph cast out her own boulder at the Dai Lee in front of them before the earth sank down underneath them into a small pit and the boulders soared over their heads, shattering against the wall behind.

"It's time to finish this!" Suki shouted confidently through her teeth.

Toph nodded.  
In the millisecond it took for Toph to stamp her foot once more and bring them back up to surface level, Zuko shot one last look at Katara. She looked back at him with the same determined face he had seen throughout the entire time he had known her. Her lips were a tight, thin line and he could see her clenching her jaw, but he still thought that she looked beautiful.

_I'm sorry Katara. Sorry that you ever had to be brought into all of this. I love you._

Each stiffening into a bending stance as they jutted back up to face Azula's Dai Lee agents, they immediately went on the offensive.  
Zuko lashed out, thrusting his palms forward and sending a wave of fire at one of the Earth Bender's perched on the side of the volcano. The man easily avoided it, encasing himself in a skin of earth and letting the fire dissipate harmlessly against it.

_Was that...was that bigger than usual? _

Ducking to avoid being hit in the face by a hurtling rock, Zuko kicked out another fireball, sending a Dai Lee agents off balance as he ran towards Suki.

The pain shooting through his scar was almost unbearable, but he let the emotions filter out of him. He forced himself to let go of physical pain, feelings and attachments. Though it dulled it only slightly, Zuko could feel the eerie calm of the Warrior's Will begin to take over.

"Hey pretty boy!"

Darting his head around to look at Chit Sang, Zuko immediately began running over to him, already sensing the cogs turning in the mans mind. He had something planned.

Weaving in and out of boulders and clumps of earth moving beneath his feet, Zuko leapt up in the air, propelled by the force of a shaft of earth moving underneath him and landed next to Chit Sang. Katara stood next to him, each guarding the others side. She nodded to him and he immediately took his place on Chit Sang's right, each forming a tight circle against the shadowy figures of the Dai Lee that were beginning to come at them.

"Zuko, you remember the Blood Mist?" Katara hissed to his left, the glistening shaft of water passing between her hands.

_All too well..._

"Yeah, why?" he asked quickly, pelting away another earth manacle with a swift sidekick.

Katara sent out a series of sharpened icicles at one of the Dai Lee, standing on the platform bent into the volcano wall. They travelled through the air quickly, but before the Dai Lee could counter-act them, Katara immediately turned them back into slivers of water, confusing the man and throwing him off balance.  
Guiding the orbs of water around the mans hands and feet, she swiftly froze them back over, pinning the aggravated man to the wall.

"Think we can do the same thing with lava?" she breathed, turning her head around quickly to face them. There was a smirk on her face.

* * *

Aang stood tall and proud as he looked down at the Fire Nation capital. He could see hundreds of Fire Bender's, gathered in the streets, each filed into still and waiting ranks.

Appa let out a bellowing cry as they looked down from their place in the sky. It was as red as blood.

"You ready for this?"

Sokka placed a steady hand on the young Avatar's shoulder as they both looked down at the ranks of Fire Bender's from Appa's saddle.

Aang took in a long and even breath, letting it out again through his nose as he frowned.

"No. But right now I _have_ to be."

In the city centre, there was a large dais, though to Aang, it looked more like a throne. In the centre, stood the Fire Lord, draped in an intricate and intimidating weave of dark red spiked armour. The soldiers stood alert and ready in front of it, screaming and cheering as the bellowing voice of Fire Lord Ozai gave them strength.

The shouts and warcries reached them loud and long, even in the sky.

"Is everyone in position?" Aang asked seriously, not once taking his eyes away from the small shape of the Fire Lord.

Sokka nodded, repositioning his Water Tribe wolf helmet.

"Teo's dad and the others have plastered the new burning jelly onto all the weak spots of the palace and some on the docks, so the Fire Lord can't escape. When you give the word, they'll set them off."

He pointed behind him at Teo, who was busy making last-minute adjustments to the glider built into his wheelchair.

"Teo's loaded with more burning jelly and he's going to try and destroy some of the Fire Navy ships in the dock. The Earth Benders are underneath the tunnels. They're going to take out most of the soldiers by bringing them underground. My dad and the rest are all in key locations and are taking control of the guard towers right now."

He looked over at Aang, his face grave but ready.

"As soon as the Earth Benders make their move, they're going to advance on the generals and admirals, so the way is clear. The Fire Lord's all up to you, buddy."

Aang swallowed a lump in his throat. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and his bones shook with nerves. But he pushed it aside. He was going to do this. He had to.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Aang?"

The Avatar opened his mouth to say something. To say goodbye. To ask Sokka to take care of the others if he didn't make it back. To make him promise to protect Toph.  
But he stopped short. He couldn't do it. Sokka needed to believe in him now, and so did everyone else.

"You're...you're a really great warrior, Sokka."

Sokka smiled a small smile filled with both gratitude, pride and sadness. The sky began to grow a little darker as the comet drew nearer.

"You know, I'm really glad we pulled you outta that iceberg."

Aang also smiled, thinking back to that fateful day. The day the whole world began to tilt back into balance. The day he had been reborn.

"So am I, Sokka. So am I."

* * *

The sound of crashing echoed through the volcano.

"_Blood Mist?_ You wanna fill me in on this one, Princess?" Chit Sang grunted as he sent a flurry of kicks and punches of fire at the Dai Lee agents on the pathway in front of them. They were slowly making headway!

_Great! Pretty Boy and Princess. I knew those names would stick!_

"No time!" Zuko shot back, glancing at the convict quickly before a series of small and sharp pellets of earth shot at him. Flipping onto his back, the darts flew harmlessly overhead and Zuko quickly righted himself again. "Just do what I do!"

Chit Sang nodded. One of the earth shards was lodged into his arm, the crimson blood soaking through the brown of his Earth Kingdom clothes. But the burly convict didn't even seem to notice!

Sending forth a wave of fire, Zuko tried to clear the Dai Lee away from in front of them. Many of them shot backwards, encasing themselves in protective rock. He had to get to the point where the pathway and the opening of the tunnel joined places.

Chit Sang stood beside him and the two Fire Benders lunged forwards, slowly driving the Dai Lee back up the path with fiery punches. They moved in perfect formation and Zuko felt glad that he had chosen Chit Sang to replace him as Aang's Fire Bending teacher when they had gone undercover into the capital. He was precise, forceful and accurate. Almost like a military man!

_Well, he did have a lot of free time in the Boiling Rock. Plenty of time to practice!_

They reached the edge, where the pathway joined up into the tunnel. Each moving to separate sides in front of the path, Zuko looked over at his large companion and nodded.

_Just do as I do!_

Trying to unclench his jaw, Zuko took in a slow breath in. For a moment, Chit Sang looked confused at the simple task, but quickly began to imitate him. Placing two fists in front of himself, by his stomach, Zuko continued to breath slowly in and out. Chita Sang did much the same.

"What are you doing?" Katara called from behind them, as she bat away a series of rocks with protective arms of water.

"This will work!" Zuko called back, trying not to break his concentration. "Trust me, Katara!"

_At least, I hope so..._

Holding himself steady and sure, Zuko continued to breathe in and out, slowing down the blood inside his body as quickly as he could. The lava below seemed to stir for a moment and he let out a long breath, willing the lava to be controlled.

Zuko could remember his Uncle's words.

"_Studying the Water Bender's has taught me many things, Zuko. You'd be surprised what you can learn from each of the different nations. They each harbour great wisdom and courage. Perhaps one day you shall learn for yourself."_

And he had.

Continuing to slowly inhale and exhale with the help of Chit Sang, Zuko began to see the molten lava beneath him change. I  
t was still as fiery and fierce as his own element, but there was something about its movements. The way it began to slowly pulse and ripple, surging up and down, as if it were a wave. As if it were water.

_Don't screw this up. It's still fire. You just have to move it like water. Just combine the bending elements, like Uncle did._

Zuko had been watching Katara bend whenever possible. The idea had struck him several weeks ago and at first, he had though of it as impossible. But he had learnt a Water Bending form himself. It had saved him from his father's lightning! Surely it could be done a different way!

Zuko repeated the comforting mantra over and over again in his head.

_It's still Fire Bending. You know what you're doing. It's still Fire Bending. You know what you're doing._

Rocks and slivers of earth shards that flew towards them were quickly shattered by Suki, who darted in and around each of them, slicing the oncoming boulders in half with her lethal fan. She unsheathed a kris blade, hidden beneath her Kyoshi robes and threw it swiftly at an oncoming Dai Lee agent.  
It flew through the air, spinning rapidly and lodged itself into the mans rice hat, the momentum of the spinning blade forcing him back and pinning him to a wall. He struggled ridiculously as he tried to untie the clasp around his throat that kept the hat in place.

Of course, it wouldn't hold him for more than a few seconds, but it bought them valuable time.

_Knife Bending! Ha! Who'd have thought?_

If it had been in any other situation, Zuko might have laughed at the man struggling comically with the tie of his rice hat. He might have blushed and felt like an idiot as he wondered how many more hidden weapons Suki had concealed on herself. He hoped that Sokka knew about it.

Or he might have even taken the time to enjoy the memory of he and Katara in the woods, when he had tried to teach her how to throw knives. When she had almost decapitated him and he had felt her smooth skin underneath his hands as he guided her through each movement.

But he didn't have time for any of these things. He didn't have much time at all.

He tried to keep his concentration, as the lava beneath him began to yield more easily to the synchronised breathing of both himself and Chit Sang.

_Fire Bending comes from the breath. Water Bending comes from the form. _

"Zuko! Whatever it is you're doing, hurry up!" Katara's voice sounded strained as the sound of a Water Whip cracking sounded behind him.

Bringing one foot behind himself, Zuko arched his arms outwards and then back into himself again.  
He willed himself to ignore Katara's calls, the noise of the battle and the intense, fiery pain in his scar. The quiet sanctuary of his Warrior's Will was beginning to fade without the inward distractions and the pain had returned to his face tenfold.

_Concentrate. Just move._

He continued to lunge forward and arch back, pulling and pushing his fists in the same direction, but less forcefully than he would as a Fire Bender. It was as if he was pulling the lava, or beckoning it to him.  
Though Chit Sang shot him the same cautious glance, he too followed Zuko's steps and took up the same form, pushing and pulling, backwards and forwards.

Slowly, the ripples of lava beneath them began to grow bigger and vaster. They lunged up and down, lashing against the walls of the volcano. It was slow and thick like oil, but it still moved like water. He could control it!

Zuko felt like an idiot and a fool, but it was working!

_Thank Agni!_

"Ugh! I've _had _it with these guys!" Toph yelled, furiously as yet another boulder came hurtling towards her from the many Dai Lee agents lining the walls. "I can't get a clear shot!"

Thrusting both hands upwards, Toph covered herself with a wall of earth. For a moment, she stood there with eyes closed, breathing, much like Zuko and Chit Sang. She looked as if she had given up or was tired of Azula's game of cat and mouse.  
But Zuko knew her better than that.

_Come on, Toph! Don't disappoint me with this one!_

Snapping her blank eyes open, Toph immediately straightened. A small smirk lifted the corner of her mouth. Bringing a fist into her open palm, she shot into a bending sequence Zuko hadn't seen before. She thrust her arms outwards at her sides, slowly bringing them above her head. A small tremor seemed to pass through the earth, but Zuko might have imagined it.

Letting a triumphant laugh escape her lips, Toph brought down her fists to smack into the earth underneath her with all the force she could muster.

For a moment, nothing happened.  
Toph knelt with her fists still indented in the earth below and the rocks continued to pelt at her shield.

But then a mighty rumble began to sound through the basin of the volcano. The walls seemed to vibrate and small chips of rubble fell down from the upper circle. Suddenly, the platforms of each Dai Lee gave way, sinking back into the volcano and sending the bewildered Earth Bender's plummeting towards the scorching lava below.

"Toph!" Katara called out, as she watched the terrified men hurtling to their deaths. "Stop them!"

_Still caring, even when it's the enemy..._

Shooting back up from her position on the ground with palms in the air, Toph jabbed two fingers in the direction of each falling man. Large clusters of rocks shot out from the walls of the volcano and instantly moulded around the agents as they fell, drawing them back into the walls in a vice-like grip and rending them unable to bend.

"_What?_" Toph called back with a smirk on her face and shrugging. "I wasn't _actually_ gonna let them fall, Princess!"

Katara pouted as she took her place between Chit Sang and Zuko, directly in the centre of the path. She didn't look too certain that Toph was being entirely truthful.

"Ready?" she asked them both certainly, as the last wave of Dai Lee rushed towards them on boards of earth.

"Ready!" they both called in unison, still pushing and pulling the lava. The waves were getting larger and more forceful, lapping higher and higher up the volcano walls. Small scolding sparks flew up into the air like a shower of crimson stars.

_Dear Agni, please let this work!_

Forcing a large quantity of glistening water from one of her skins, Katara left the orb floating in the air. Her fingers trembled, though only slightly as they held the large blob of water in place.  
The Dai Lee rushed towards them on their platforms of earth, though Suki and Toph darted between them, fending off the inevitable attack for as long as possible.

Zuko and Chit Sang continued to push and pull the swell of lava that was growing in force by the minute, cascading up the side of the volcano in torrents, perilously close to spilling over the edge and onto them.

Zuko sent a silent prayer to Agni. He looked over at Chit Sang, who was sweating profusely, with a look of hard concentration on his face.

"One more time! We need to make it bigger!"

Sensing the urgency in Zuko's voice, Suki and Toph turned back around from the onslaught of Dai Lee and ran back down the path. Suki seemed to have a limp and there was a nasty scrape across Toph's arm.

Pushing the wave of steaming lava back out as Suki and Toph took cover behind them, Zuko called out to Katara.

_I hope Uncle was right!_

"Now Katara!"

Throwing all of his weight backwards with one mighty heave, Zuko and Chit Sang pulled up two huge, scorching waves of lava up over the sides of the pathway. They flew high into the air, falling back down again towards Katara.

_Please let this work!_

Snapping her fingers open, Katara sent her orb of water directly into both sides of the towering walls of lava, falling towards her.

* * *

Iroh looked out over the plains of the Earth Kingdom. In the distance, there stood the great walls of the city of Ba Sing Se. The surrounding earth was as red as blood.

"Think we can take 'em?" King Bumi asked beside him, flicking a White Lotus tile back and forth over his knuckles.

"The Fates smile upon us today." Master Jeong Jeong replied, looking out at the great white city. "Wu has read the bones and the chances are good. I believe that today, Ba Sing Se shall be its own once again."

Master Piando rolled his eyes as he polished his sword, ready for the battle that was sure to soon come.

"Don't tell me you believe in all that jargon, Jeong Jeong? Though Wu may be a brilliant tactician in the field of battle, her...fortune telling skills are somewhat questionable."

"He doesn't." the crazy Earth King replied, before Jeong Jeong had the chance. "But I know for a fact that he's taken_ quite_ a liking to her since we all got here, if you catch my drift."

He elbowed Master Pakku in the arm.

"Eh? _Eh?_ You know what I'm talking about."

Sighing and rubbing a weary hand over his eyes, Master Pakku fought the urge to freeze King Bumi over until the attack. Though he was a powerful bender and a worthy allience, the jittery Earth King had a rather irritating habit of continually talking. Considering most members of the White Lotus Society were reserved, quiet men who liked to keep to themselves, Bumi stuck out like a sore thumb.  
They all found his constant chattering and boundless energy a little trying at times. This was one of them.

"Yes, Bumi." Master Piando sighed. "But do you _really_ think that this is suitable conversation when we're about to head into battle?"

The crazy Earth King pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, aren't _we _just a bunch of grumpy old men?"

"For Agni's sake, Bumi! Can you take nothing seriously?" Master Jeong Jeong snapped, his catfish whiskers ruffling as he blew out irritably. Their campfire suddenly flew up to a height that wouldn't have been considered safe.

Bumi put a hand on his hips and puffed out his chest defensively.

"Well, perhaps I would be just as grumpy and sour as you if I was the one too afraid to just ask a nice lady out for dinner-"

"Gentleman."

The masters fell silent as Iroh's calm voice broke through the hubbub. He did not face them, but still looked out onto the plains. He could just about see the Fire Nation insignia hanging from its walls, swaying in the wind. A ripple of warmth blew through the air and Iroh happily breathed it in. He could smell it. The calm before the storm. The arrival of Sozin's Comet.

"I believe that we have much to do in very little time. We must not bicker amongst ourselves if we are to defeat the enemy."

Iroh knew that he should have felt a little odd referring to his countrymen as 'the enemy', but he didn't.

"There are many dangers that we must face today, my friends, though I fear that many of them are not within the walls of Ba Sing Se, but within ourselves."

The masters remained silent. Piando frowned at Bumi in confusion and the Earth King shrugged, clueless as to what General Iroh was referring to, though not willing to ask him.

Iroh closed his eyes and thought of his nephew. He had received Zuko's letter that morning and had read it over and over again with tears in his eyes. He knew exactly what Zuko had been referring to in his letter and it saddened him. Of course, his young nephew was fully aware of the dangers of the Spirit World, but the prospect he had put forward scared Iroh. He couldn't stand to lose Zuko too.

_'But I know, that if she was ever put in that kind of danger, I would do anything I could to save her. And that is why I don't think that I'll live to see the Avatar bring about peace. I love her, Uncle.  
__You said to me once that destiny was a funny thing. I didn't believe you then, as I should have, but I do now.'_

Iroh wondered if Zuko ever _had _told Katara the truth. Did she know what he was willing to do to save her if they both ended up in the Spirit World? Did she realise what would happen if they entered?  
Iroh felt tears pricking behind his eyes as he thought of his son, Lu Ten. His only son, his pride and joy, had also paid the price of the Spirit World.

_"If two go in only one must come out."_ he whispered to himself, reciting the old legends. _"When he world collide, torn apart with an edge to shatter the very air, the Face Stealer must claim his payment."_

"What?"

Hearing Master Pakku's voice and snapping back to reality, Iroh turned back around to face the masters, each dressed in the white uniforms of the White Lotus Society. Forcing himself to push all thoughts of the Spirit World away, Iroh sent a small wave of good chi out to his nephew, wherever he was. It was up to him now. And Iroh knew that he could do it. He could help to save the world.

A small but proud smile danced across Iroh's face. He was feeling lucky!

"Master Jeong Jeong," he said, the smile spreading into a cheeky grin. "I would listen to King Bumi. Wu is certainly a magnificent woman. I think that you would do well to ask her to join you for a cup of tea once all of this is over."

Master Jeong Jeong smacked himself in the forehead and groaned.

* * *

There was an almighty hissing noise and a rush of heat hit them all in the face.  
Zuko coughed and stumbled backwards, momentarily stunned by the scorching heat. Hauling himself back up from the floor, he took in a deep breath to regain the air that was knocked out of him. A sharp burning sensation hit the back of his throat and he coughed harshly.  
He quickly covered his mouth with his sleeve and tried to call through the darkness.

"Katara, where are you?"

He couldn't see a single thing! The entire volcano was filled to the brim with hot, damp steam, created by the combination of the walls of lava and water. He could hear shoutingand stunned voices. Apparently, the Dai Lee and his sister were just as lost as they were!

_Just like the Blood Mist._

Zuko felt a tug on his arm and nearly jumped.

"Sparky?" Toph coughed harshly as the gases hit her "That you?"

Letting out a quick breath, Zuko clasped onto Toph's wrist. He didn't want to lose anybody!

"Cover your mouth!" he mumbled through his sleeve. The Earth Bender followed suit although she continued to cough.

"Katara!" he called again, wincing as both the terrible smell of the gas and the pain in his scar hit him. It was slowly getting worse. Even his Warrior's Will could not withstand it. The Comet was getting closer!_ "Katara!"_

"Zuko?"

_Thank Agni!_

"Katara, we're over here! Follow my voice!"

The sound of footsteps echoed through the volcano basin over the startled cries of the Dai Lee. Zuko felt slick with sweat as the moisture in the air settled on his skin and the heat of the lava below made even _him_ uncomfortably hot. His damp hair kept falling into his eyes and it irritated him to no end.

Zuko could hear more muffled coughing and his grip on Toph's wrist tightened. He couldn't see a thing through the steam, though it was slowly beginning to rise up through the funnel of the volcano. They didn't have much time before their cover was blown.

_Isn't this gas...flammable? If anyone Fire Bends, it could be the end for all of us!_

"Zuko!"

Squinting into the steam and ignoring the pain building behind his eyes, Zuko searched for Katara. A dark shape slowly began to take form through the blur of white, followed by others. Zuko tensed, fearing it was the Dai Lee. Had they found them?

"Zuko, come on!"

He tried not to take in a relieved breath when Katara's form finally emerged through the endless steam. She was clasping onto Chit Sang's hand and he onto Suki's, all following her lead. She had a strip of blue cloth pressed to her mouth and nose, freshly torn from her dress and she was glistening with sweat. The heat of both the volcano and the steam was proving just a little too much.

"We need to get to Azula and The Warden before the steam clears." she mumbled behind the cloth. Her eyes were red as the deadly chemicals in the air circled around them. "We don't have a lot of time!"

She coughed into the cloth, much like everyone else. Zuko's stomach seemed to fall out from under him. Who knew if the gas was fatal or not? How much longer would they be able to stand it?

_If only Aang was here. He could use his Air Bending to get rid of it! Why didn't I think about this before? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"This stuff _stinks!"_ Toph whined beside him as Zuko took Suki's hand and they began to follow Katara through the mist.

"I can't Fire Bend in here!" Zuko called to the front of the line, where Katara led them. "I think the gas is flammable. If anyone in here even makes a spark, it's the end!"

"You'll just...have to use your swords." Suki replied, her voice strained and croaky from inhaling too much of the gas. "It's blowing up...through the volcano, so we...won't have to wait much longer."

Suki was right. Slowly but surely, the steam shield in front of them was beginning to thin out. It would soon float harmlessly out of the top of the volcano. But still, Zuko didn't want to risk using his Fire Bending.

_I only hope that Azula's figured it out too..._

Though Katara bent away the moisture in the air to clear their path, there was nothing that she could do to prevent them from breathing in the gas.

Slowly but surely, Katara cleared the way ahead of them, giving them a window through the thick steam to find their way towards the path.

Zuko tried not to breathe. Both of his hands were latched onto someone else's, so he couldn't cover his mouth. Suki and Chit Sang seemed to have the same problem and would cough and splutter frequently.

They made their way up the lengthy pathway at a jog, towards Azula and The Warden. The pathway was slender and they all had to take great care not to misjudge their steps through the steam. If they did, then all of them would go hurtling down into the lava below.  
Several Dai Lee agents were borne into the pathway, sealed down with rock. Toph had already taken care of them.  
Zuko hoped that they could still breathe.

_What about Azula? And Chun Sau?_

The steam shielding them thinned as they made their way over the bridge. It was rapidly filtering up into the sky. Zuko could even begin to make out the dais through it as they ran.

He felt dizzy.  
His Warrior's Will could hold out no longer against the force of Sozin's Comet and the almighty pain splitting down the side of his face hit him hard. He stumbled, but quicky regained his balance again.

_Don't fall, for Agni's sake! Don't fall!_

Perhaps it was the toxic gases filling his lungs, the pain behind his eyes brought on by the comet. Maybe it was the lack of sleep he'd had the night before due to his nightmares, or the fact that he wouldn't allow himself to breathe for very long, but whatever it was - Zuko was beginning to feel himself slip.

They neared the dais.

* * *

_This is it!_

Breaking the chain and spreading out onto the dais, they each took up an attack position. Zuko wavered slightly, but willed himself to stay alert. The steam was almost completely gone and breathing was slowly becoming easier, though his eyes stung terribly.

_"Azula!"_ he called forcefully, challenging his sister.

The steam parted as it filtered away. He looked around as the very last tendrils of it cleared and blew away.

_What the-! _

There was nobody there!  
Neither The Warden or his sister was in sight! Apart from a single alter in the centre of the dais, there was nothing!

"Where are they?" Suki asked, her strained voice sounding panic-stricken.

Twitching her head, Toph's eye immediately flew wide. Raising a fist in the air, she went to bring it down to meet the rock.

"They're undergro-!"

Toph was cut off as a cluster of rock shot up from underneath the ground and encased her fist, bringing it down into the earth. A second flew up and grabbed her other hand, sending her face down into the dirt.

"Toph!"

Katara flexed a Water Whip towards the earth bindings. But the water fell uselessly to the floor as her own hand was suddenly encased in rock, and then the other.

Earth shot up from the ground at all of them before they could react. Rocks moulded around Zuko's feet, keeping him in place. He reached for the Black Ice Blade at his side, but more lumps of earth wrapped around his hands and brought him down onto his knees, sending the blade clattering to the floor. He couldn't move!

_No! NO!_

"Toph, do something!"

The small Earth Bender was completely encased in rock now, with only her head visible. She spat the dirt away from her mouth as she struggled to free herself.

"Does it _look_ like I can do something, Sparky? I told you they were underground!"

Even Chit Sang and Suki were unable to free themselves.  
Suki had jumped up in the air to try to avoid the rock shackles, but it had caught her ankle, bringing her right back down into the dirt.

"Well _someone _do something!" Zuko called desperately as he tugged and struggled against the rocks that held him. "Azula's going to-"

A large cracking noise echoed through the volcano and a shudder shook the dirt beneath their feet. Up from the earth rose Azula, with The Warden and two of the Dai Lee. She was smirking. They had used the exact same trick that Toph has only minutes before!

"Going to _what_, brother?" she toyed, her sharp mouth curving into a victorious smile. "To kill you? Because it certainly is tempting."

_No, no, no!! Not when we were so close!_

"It was a valiant effort, Prince Zuko." The Warden smiled gleefully, wiping the dirt from his hands. "But I'm afraid that, as usual, you simply weren't good enough."

Bending down in front of him, The Warden sent a hard fist into Zuko's face. Pain exploded in his temple and he gasped, wincing not only from the blow, but from the searing pain bursting through his scar. Red spots danced in front of his eyes and the corners of his vision momentarily grew dark.

_Gods! I'm going to kill him! Promise or not – I'm going to kill him!_

"_Zuko!"_

Katara's voice sounded pained and scared as she fought against her own bonds. Toph's eyes flew wide at the sound and she struggled even more against her cocoon of rock.

"Fry him, Sparky! Go all Dragon Breath on his butt!"

The Fire Princess stood over Toph, crossing her arms and looking down on her with an amused look.

"Yes, that would be a _wonderful_ idea. Let loose a breath of fire when there is still flammable gas in the air." she tutted. "My, my, such simpletons. Aren't you supposed to be the daughter of a _nobleman_?"

Toph said nothing, but continued to glare. She couldn't look up at Azula with one side of her face pressed into the dirt, even if it would be with blind eyes. Looking back up at the rest of them, Azula continued to gloat, her icy voice ringing in Zuko's ears.

"You know, Zuzu, you really should have stayed in the palace." Azula cooed, placing a hand on her chin as she walked between each of them, inspecting her prey. "I'm sure that whatever father was torturing you with was far more quick and painless that what _I'm _going to do to you."

Zuko's breath was ragged. The pain inside his head was almost unbearable and his head was swimming. He could barely hear what his sister was saying. He looked down at the floor and blinked continually, trying to clear his vision and rid himself of the pain. He called out in his head, praying to the spirits for some release. But the scorching pain wouldn't release its hold.

_Make it stop. Make it stop. Please make it stop!_

"I knew you was a coward, Warden," Chit Sang spat, lunging forwards, though his bonds held him back. "but hittin' a man when he's down! You that much of'a weakling you gotta do it when he can't fight back?"

"Silence!" The Warden hissed, glaring at the stranded con. "You'll hold your tongue, Chit Sang, or lose it!"

The two remaining Dai Lee stood motionless behind them, guarding over the alter placed in the centre. Their faces were hidden in treacherous shadow, as they always were. The other Dai Lee agents were nowhere to be seen. They were probably still encased in rock.

Zuko shuddered as the throbbing pain inside his head began to overtake his body. It seemed to circulate throughout him like a bolt of Azula's lightning. His vision was beginning to blur and his head lolled forward as he stared at the ground in an attempt to rid himself of the pain caused by the sunlight above. He was in too much pain to notice that the sky was dyed a crimson red.

_Agni, help me! I can't take this much longer!_

"Now," Azula turned to face Chun Sau "I believe it's time that we finished this. Judging by my brothers reactions, Sozin's Comet should be upon us any minute."

The Warden bowed his head to the Fire Princess, though it was obvious that he loathed her ability to make him obey her every command. It was _his_ plan, but he didn't want to be branded a traitor for disobeying her orders.

"Yes, Princess."

Zuko heard Katara gasp when Chun Sau reached inside his tunic and pulled out the darkened, shining stone. Her great-grandmother, Nori's necklace.

"Don't you touch it!" she called, glaring at his ugly, sagging face as if it would kill him. "That belongs to _me_! You have no right to even hold it!"

The Warden smirked, holding the tiny stone between his thumb and forefinger. Katara seemed to freeze when he looked over at her.

"I believe not, my little Water Bender. This is staying with me." he licked his lips. "And once this is all over, I should very much like to take you with me as well."

Zuko tried to look up at Katara with blurry eyes. Her figure split into two and span, but he could still see the look of utter terror on her face.

"Don't you...don't you...touch her." he gasped, unable to either raise his voice or form a complete sentence. His words cost him dearly as a fresh wave of raw pain coursed through him and he swayed, trying to fix his gaze on The Warden.

"You ain't gettin' away with this, Warden!" Chit Sang shouted gruffly as he strained feebly against his bonds.

"I'm afraid that's where you are both wrong." The Warden replied, his menacing voice low and threatening. He leant down beside Chit Sang and said quietly in his ear, smiling. "Oh, and Chit Sang...when you left my prison, there was no one left to protect your friend Ty. If I recall, he was the only one of your party left, wasn't he? Pity. I'm afraid he didn't quite make it."

Chit Sang froze, looking directly ahead with his mouth open. His arms trembled and when The Warden pulled away, he remained that way, looking ahead with empty, glassy eyes.

_I'll kill him...I'll kill him..._

"Chun Sau!" Azula clicked her fingers irritably, pursing her lips. "I believe I gave you an order. Now stop wasting my time and lets get this over with!"

The Warden's smile momentarily faded at the affront to his ego, but he bowed his head and headed towards the dais. Nori's necklace twirled between his fingers as he flicked it over his knuckles.

"Don't do this!" Suki called, tugging against the earth holding her ankles. "You're going to destroy thousands of people for nothing but glory!"

"I swear, Crazy, if you don't let me outta here _right now_ and stop being such a spoilt brat, I'm gonna break outta this thing and kick your butt back to the Fire Nation!"

"_Please!_ You don't have to do this! What's _wrong _with you people?"

But neither Azula nor Chun Sau replied, or even turned their heads. They walked towards the alter, Azula leading the way. The Dai Lee stepped aside from their places at its side and bowed as the two crazed Fire Nation radicals stood before it. Zuko could feel his mind beginning to slow down. It was slipping away from him.

_No...no..._

Zuko watched as The Warden placed the small, shining stone into the centre of the alter. His head swam as the pain shot through his brain like flickering waves of electricity.

"Don't...don't..."

"I believe it is time." Azula took in a deep breath and smiled maniacally. "I can already smell the arrival of Sozin's Comet! In a few minutes, every Fire Bender on earth with be bestowed with the power of a _thousand_ burning suns."

"Yes, my Princess." he replied, a sickly smile spreading across his face. "Let us show the Avatar the full power of the Fire Nation."

A glimmer of light caught Zuko's eye and he forced his head up slowly, biting back a curse. In The Warden's hand, a shining metal blade with a hilt of green and a message carved into its side flickered in the slowly darkening volcano. Zuko squinted, feeling his eyelids beginning to close.

"Never...give up...without...without a fight."

_My...my dagger..._

Chun Sau raised the Earth Kingdom dagger up above his head, raising his voice in triumph, lost in the euphoria of his victory.

"With the blood of a thousand men, I command you – _open_!"

With a grunt of power, he lurched forward, bringing the dagger down with all the force he could muster. Katara let out a sob and Zuko took in a shallow breath.

The sharpened point of the dagger fell through the air, directly above Nori's betrothal necklace, the metal shimmering in the air as the tip slammed down into the heart of the Black Ice.

* * *

The Warden cried out. Not in victory, but in pain.

Zuko's dagger shattered into a thousand pieces, splintering out into Chun Sau's hand and onto the earth. A flicker of light spread across Nori's necklace and the black stone shimmered. But it was still whole. The dagger hadn't even made a dent in it!

_Thank Agni..._

"Idiot!" Azula barked, her voice raised in anger. "What is this foolishness? You told me that that the stone would bleed! I do _not _expect anything otherwise!"

Katara gasped and let out a breath. It might have been relieved laughter.  
Suki was smiling slightly as she watched The Warden hiss in pain as he grabbed at his bleeding hand. Chun Sau still had not moved, or taken his eyes away from the same spot on the floor. The man looked lost.

"F-forgive me, Princess." The Warden breathed haggardly, hissing between his teeth as he picked out shards of the broken dagger from his trembling palm. "I-I can't understand why it hasn't worked. The-the stone should bleed!"

Azula's mouth twitched in irritation.  
The air began to grow hotter, despite the flowing lava beneath them. The sky grew another shade darker, thrusting them all into shadow as the blood red sky blocked out the sun. Another burst of pain tore through Zuko's head and he cried out, shaking his head back and forth. Another fresh burst of heat filled the air and he panted. He couldn't breathe. It was all too much! He couldn't help anyone like this!

_Make it stop! Make it stop! Please! MAKE IT STOP!_

Extending a hand quicker than a Viper-rat, Azula gripped The Warden's bleeding palm and squeezed it tightly in her grasp, making him wince and cry out in pain. She dug her nails into the back of his palm as the burly, towering man crumbled under her grip.

"_Fool!_ Sozin's Comet is here! We are running out of time! Why you are left to organise this operation, I don't know! You're just as incompetent as your niece!"

Releasing her hold on Chun Sau's hand, she pointed a bloodied finger – right at Zuko!

"No matter. If blood is what we need, then we shall have it regardless. Dai Lee, bring me my brother! I think we have found use for him yet."

* * *

A scalding heat filled the air. The sky grew the darkest of reds. Blood red.

The fiery comet tore through the air, down from the heavens, leaving an angry red trail behind it. It burnt at Aang's skin, though it was still miles away. He could see it in the distance and the fierce, scorching light was reflected in his blue eyes.

"Aang, it's time!" Sokka called, tugging on the Avatar's shoulder. "We've got to make a move _now_!"

The Avatar stood there for a moment, among the bleeding clouds. The cheers and cries of the Fire Nation rang below him and a loud, long bellow reached his ears. The victorious cry of Fire Lord Ozai.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Fire Benders, charged with the power of a thousand suns...

"Aang!" Sokka called, tugging again at the young boys shoulder. "_Earth to Avatar!_ We've got a real problem here!"

Blinking against the almighty red orb, slowly making its way to them in the distance, the Avatar brought himself back to reality with a thump. He shook his head and looked down at the Fire Nation palace from Appa's saddle. They each cheered and stamped their feet, and gigantic blasts of fire shot up into the air like the eruption of a raging volcano. But Fire Lord Ozai's was the largest, by far.

"Sokka." Aang mumbled, without taking his eyes away from the scene below him. "I think you better give the signal now."

Sokka looked both terrified and brave as he nodded to his young friend. His tone was serious as he looked at both Aang and Teo, who sat ready and waiting in his chair.

"Let's do this."

Picking up the long, slanted blue horn beside him, Sokka looked at them both for a second before taking a deep breath and blowing into the horn. The echoes resounded out into the red sky like the despairing cry of a million people.

* * *

**Author's Note : Ugh! Done! Dear God, that one almost killed me! I'm really really sorry about yet another cliffhanger, but you should know me by now guys – that's just how I roll. :D**

**Ooh! How are they going to get out of this one? What's going to happen to Zuko? And what's wrong with the Blood Stone? Did they get it all completely wrong? I think they did...but you'll find out about all that next chapter.**

**Hopefully, this chapter won't turn out as bad as I think it will. I am absolutely shite at writing battle scenes and there was so much to fit in, I worry I might have missed something out. Hopefully not.**

**Poor Chit Sang. Now he hasn't got anybody left.**

**Anyway, hope that you enjoyed the extra long chapter. It is now 5am and I have to go to college in two hours, so I'm going to crawl into bed and pass out now...**


	23. Sozin's Comet

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Just wanted to point out to those of you who reviewed the last chapter about the lava – yes, I am well aware that lava is in fact molten rock and neither fire, nor water. Yes, it would most likely be Toph who would be able to bend it. BUT, I am afraid that I much preferred using Chit Sang and Zuko to manipulate it, as it's more dramatic and in all honesty, I wan running out of good battle idea's. Just think of the Lava-Bending as poetic license (I'm allowed to do that after all).**

**Not too many reviews last chappie, but hey, what the hell. I would like to thank those of you that DID review and usually do. I would also like to thank many of the anonymous reviewers and 'lurkers' who came forward to review. It's always great to see new faces (well, technically, usernames) and opinions.**

**This story is actually lasting longer than I anticipated. I wanted to make it so that IFYH was about the same amount of chapters as EAI (which is about 23/24). But, this one seems to be a bigger challenge than I first thought. Don't worry – it isn't going to be one of those stories that have about 85 chapters. But I think that after this chapter is posted and done, it's going to take at least two more chapters before it's completely finished (though, that's including the epilogue).**

**Anyway – enjoy! (And once again, sorry about the cliffhangers. I know how much you all hate them lol)**

* * *

Katara felt the terrified tears falling down her face as she watched the maniacal Fire Princess point down at her brother, with a wicked smile crossing her lips.

"If _blood_ is what we need, then we shall have it regardless. Dai Lee, bring me my brother. I think we have found use for him yet."

_No! She wouldn't! He's her brother!_

Her limbs ached and the intense heat in the air was stinging her eyes, but Katara could see that Zuko was faring much worse.  
He was drenched in sweat and steam rose from his body. His skin was pale and clammy and he swayed on the spot, his head drooping down every now and then. There was a large red mark on his cheek, where The Warden had struck him and he gasped and panted as if he couldn't breathe! He barely seemed conscious and didn't seem to hear a single word that anyone said.

It scared her to death.

Katara's heart skipped a beat, seeing Zuko like that.  
It had to be the effects of Sozin's Comet! He kept wincing each time he moved his face, even a little. He clutched at his head and his eyes were rolling back in his head. And The Warden had made it ten times worse! He had hit Zuko hard on the scarred side of his face.

The tears pricked behind Katara's eyes as she heard him cry out as his body trembled, wracked with some sort of invisible pain.

_You coward! Leave him alone!_

"Don't touch him!" she screamed. She uselessly lunged against the shackles of earth that held both her feet and hands in place. She looked like a sacrifice!

_But it's Zuko who's going to be the sacrifice!_

"No!" Toph called, wriggling uselessly inside her cocoon of earth. "Get away from him, you psycho!"

She couldn't move, nor could she free the rest of them.  
Nobody could do anything. If they couldn't move, they couldn't bend!

The Dai Lee glided from their places beside the alter towards Zuko, who managed to look up with heavy-lidded eyes. The volcano was almost completely dark as the sky above turned a fierce blood colour. The heat was almost unbearable! Katara hoped to the Spirits that the remaining water inside her skins wouldn't evaporate.

Not that it mattered anyway. She couldn't reach them! She could move to bend herself free!

She watched in horror as the two slinking figures of the Dai Lee loomed towards Zuko. He swayed, held only in place by the earth that supported him. Behind the pain and anger in his slowly dulling eyes, Katara could see something else – fear. Something she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Katara..." his haggard and broken voice carried over to her as the shadows of the Dai Lee loomed over him.

"Zuko..."

Katara was certain that she could feel her heart breaking in two. Her mind raced back to the war balloon, as Zuko's fingers touched the smooth surface of her mother's necklace and she looked up into his eyes. She wanted to lose herself in the memory, to try and see his smiling face again.

"_Katara. You look so beautiful. One day, when this is all over. When everything is in balance again and we have time...when you tell me that you're ready, I'm going to carve you your very own necklace."_

"Get away from him!" she screamed, feeling the salty warm tears leave white hot trails down her face. "Please! No! _No_!"

The shadowed faces of the Dai Lee remained unchanged as they released their hold over Zuko and he fell face first into the dirt, calling out in pain as his face hit the earth. Princess Azula looked down cruelly at him with a satisfied and crazed grin on her face, showing her pointed white teeth.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, turning her piercing predatory gaze towards Katara. "Knowing that you will all be responsible for my brother's death? That he sacrificed all he had to save you and your precious Avatar? Can you feel it _tearing_ through your heart?"

Her words hit Katara like bullets.

She let out a sob and felt herself shaking. From fear or anger, she wasn't sure, but the impact of Azula's awful, truthful words was hard and terrifying.

_My fault..._

"Can it, Crazy!" Toph shrieked, twitching her head back and forward in an effort to free herself, the fear for her dearest friend evident on her face. "This is nobodies fault but _yours_! You're the one with no heart!"

Suki strained against her own bonds, along with the rest of them. The white face paint was dripping down her face in the extreme heat and she looked like she might pass out, weighed down by the stifling layers of her Kyoshi Warrior's garb.

"You really _are _the Fire Lord's daughter." she hissed as she pulled at her arms, stuck fast inside the moulded rock. "You're sick! He's your _brother_!"

Azula seemed to take Suki's words as a compliment and laughed.

"Why thank you. I do like to uphold the family name. It _must_ be obvious that I'm doing a good job, if even someone as pathetic and unworthy as _you _can see it." she snapped her fingers and the Dai Lee picked Zuko up off the floor by his arms. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a war to finish."

"No! Zuko! Wake up! Please! Zuko!"

They could only watch in horror as the Dai Lee dragged Zuko towards the alter. His head lolled down and he continued to let out gasps of pain. His face was completely coated in sweat and it fell down his skin in rivets.

_Get up! Please! Get up!_

Katara had no idea exactly how much power Sozin's Comet held over Zuko, but from what she could see, it was a lot. Zuko couldn't even hold his head up! She was amazed that he hadn't passed out yet!  
If his Warrior's Will was at work, with all of the stress, pain and exhaustion, he probably wasn't going to wake up for fifty years!

The Warden stood beside the alter, looking down on Zuko with glee. He had always despised Zuko, and now he was going to get his revenge.

Katara felt herself sobbing and writhed around in place, uselessly tugging at the pillars of earth that encased her hands and feet. She thrashed around, her breath quickening from fear. Tears streaked down her face, heating up under the unbearable pressure of the comet breaking through the atmosphere. Katara didn't even need to be a Fire Bender to know that it wasn't far away!

_It'll be here any second!_

But Katara stopped thrashing when the Dai Lee dropped Zuko in front of the alter, on his knees. He fell forward, but held himself steady, trying not to give The Warden the satisfaction of seeing his face hit the floor. At least there was still some fight left in him.

He panted like an animal as The Warden towered above him. He clutched at his throat with a weak and shaking hand. It reminded Katara of the truly terrifying three days that Zuko had spent in the hospital ward. And now, it looked like his father had burnt him all over again!

"Chun Sau." The Warden looked towards his Princess, awaiting orders, though it was clear he despised doing it.

"Princess?"

Azula circled Zuko, looking down on him with a distasteful look on her face, her cruel eyes analysing his every move. Not that he could move at all. He was in far too much pain.

"Do you _like_ my brother?"

The Warden frowned and opened his mouth a little, looking taken aback. Uncertainty was usually a very bad trait to have around Princess Azula, but it was understandable.  
Was it a trick question? What if he said the wrong thing? Surely he would pay for it afterwards.

"Uh...no, Princess. I do not."

"Do you _admire _him at all?"

"I-I...no, Princess. He is a traitor and a disgrace."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Azula raised a booted foot and placed it on Zuko's shoulder. With a less than gentle shove, she sent him toppling over into the dirt. It wasn't as if he could put up much of a resistance, after all.  
He continued to clutch at his throat and gasp. Katara could barely make out his face, her eyes were so blurry with pain and the unbearable heat of the comet.

"Correct answer, Chun Sau." Azula smirked, as if talking to a lowly dog. "Then that will make your task far easier. Now, I believe you said that you needed blood. _Here_ is your blood."

Katara gasped, feeling her eyes growing wide as Azula pointed down at her brother.

_No! This can't be happening! They're going to kill him!_

Zuko's voice rang clear inside her mind, bringing back the terror and sadness that she had felt the night he had woken up screaming.

"_I'll do it! I'll bleed the world away!"_

Fighting back fresh sobs, Katara tried not to think about the sickening irony. If she couldn't free herself and save Zuko, then his dream would come true. If Azula sacrificed him to get into the Spirit World and destroy the Avatar Cycle, then he really _would _bleed the world away! Thousands of people would be destroyed by the Fire Nation!

She wondered if Zuko was also thinking about the irony of his situation, though she doubted it. He was too busy screaming.

"I'm sure the spirits prefer their blood still warm." Azula's icy, conniving voice hissed. It chilled Katara to the bone.

Sniffing as she stifled another sob, Katara looked down at the rock beneath her feet. It was useless! There was nothing that she could do and Azula was going to murder Zuko!  
A tear slid down her nose and fell onto the floor, sinking into the dirt below. She looked at it for a moment. Her mind was clouded with terror and heart-break, but there was something there. A memory sparked in her mind.

Looking down at the tear sinking into the rock, she thought back as hard as she could. It was something that would help them. Something that had helped her before. She was sure of it.

_Think, Katara. Think! What was it?_

"You're messed up!" Toph called from the floor, still unable to free herself from the earth cocoon. "Don't you touch him, you...you..._Psycho_!"

Azula laughed lightheartedly, placing a hand on her chest. She looked utterly mad.  
There was something different about her that truly terrified Katara.

"Oh, stop." Azula smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Earth Bender."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Suki screamed, thrashing about in her rock bonds.

Chit sang did not move, nor speak. He remained still and silent, still staring at the same patch of earth that he had been staring at for almost a full five minutes. Katara could see that his eyes were clouded over with tears, but like Zuko, he refused to let them spill over.  
She began to think that perhaps Chit Sang possessed the Warrior's Will too.

_Maybe he's gone to his own happy place. With his friends..._

"I tire of this." Azula sighed. "Get this over and done with, Chun Sau. I want to have this finished before Sozin's Comet leaves the atmosphere."

Nodding, The Warden looked down at Zuko with a gruesome smile. Katara's blood froze when his eyes were drawn to the hilt strapped to Zuko's hip – the Black Ice Blade!

"Now, what's this?" he asked to himself, pulling the dagger out from its sheath and turning it in his hands. "First, The Blood Stone...and now another. Two pieces of a whole. Now how was it you found this, Prince?"

"Get your disgusting hands off it! Katara called as forcefully as she could muster, though neither Azula or The Warden took any notice of her.

Zuko was too engulfed in his own pain to even look up at The Warden. His eyes were beginning to roll back in his head, though Katara could see that he was fighting to stay conscious.

She willed herself to stay calm and think. She knew that there was something she could do, but her mind was just too clouded to see it. She looked back down at the floor, where her tear had now dried up into the dirt.

_What was it that Toph said?_

Katara took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm herself down. It was difficult and she could feel herself slipping. Not only was the fate of the world lying on their shoulders, but the life of her friends. Her family. And the life of the man she loved.

Concentrating was not easy.

_Think. Think! _

She tried to keep herself from looking back up at Zuko's face. Katara knew that if she did, then the last string of calm she had left would slip away. It was just too hard to see him in so much pain.

_I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!_

More tears fell from her face and she watched them fall down onto the floor beneath. She thought of her father and Sokka. Of Aang and Toph and Suki. Even Momo and Appa! Everyone she loved was going to die if they didn't find a way to stop Azula!

"Spirit's, help me."

It was then that she remembered!

"_Fry him, Sparky! Go all Dragon Breath on his butt!"_

"That's it..." she whispered to herself, looking back up. "...That's it. My Ice Breath!"

She had almost forgotten about it! She hadn't used her Ice Breath in so long, it had completely slipped her mind! The last time she could recall using it, she must have been at the North Pole! It was even before they had met Toph! Her bending had become so strong and inventive, Katara had had almost no need to depend on such a simple technique as her Ice Breath.

But now, things were different. It could save them!

_Maybe Zuko's too weak to Fire Bend, but there's nothing stopping me from using mine!_

Katara could hear The Warden talking, but she tried to block it out. She avoided looking at Zuko and closed her eyes, willing herself into a calm enough state to create her Breath of Ice. If Toph couldn't Earth Bend them free, then she would have to try her own methods!

"It doesn't matter where he got it." Azula scolded, sounding bored. "When this is over, then you are free to play with your useless toys as you please. Now, get on with it!"

Frowning hard, The Warden leant down and grabbed Zuko around the neck.  
Zuko looked like he barely noticed. His breathing was so shallow, that Katara worried for his life!

Holding Zuko up in the air with one hand, The Warden held the Black Ice Blade with the other. He looked positively giddy with happiness!

_Concentrate. Concentrate!_

"Look at you now, oh mighty Prince Zuko!" The Warden smirked. "So far fallen! You can't even stand up! Pathetic!"

_Come on. Come on.._

Katara took a deep breath in and out. She could feel the icy chill at the back of her throat. She had to act now! If she didn't, it would be the end! She knew what she had to do, no matter how much it terrified her.

Zuko hung limp in The Warden's grasp, his face screwed up into a grimace of pain. Azula stood behind the alter, her hands spread out in front of her on the platform, with an evil smile on her lips. She looked possessed.

"How I have waited for this!" she cackled, her eyes dancing with excitement. "Ursa isn't here to save you this time, Zuzu!"

"_Goodbye_, Prince." The Warden spat, smiling like a madman.

Zuko twitched and closed his eyes as The Warden pulled his arm back, clasping the Black Ice Blade tightly. Suki and Toph screamed as The Warden aimed the Black Ice Blade toward Zuko's heart.

"_No!_"

"_Zuko!_"

Snapping her eyes open, Katara let out a single blast of ice, coating the bonds that held both her hands. In less than a second, she melted the now frozen earth and dropped the water to the ground, freeing herself. She didn't hear the screaming. She didn't see the sharp point of the dagger swinging towards Zuko's heart.

She saw red!

_STOP! _

The Warden froze. The point of the Black Ice Blade sat merely an inch away from Zuko's chest.

"What are you doing?!" Azula screamed at him, throwing her arms in the air. "Finish him!"

"Not today, Azula."

The Fire Princess' gaze snapped up towards Katara. Now free of her bonds, she crouched, stock still, a single, flat hand pointed at The Warden. His eyes darted around in panic as he fought for control over his muscles and his free will. But he couldn't. Now he was in Katara's control!

Hama's cackling voice resounded in her head.

"_Congratulations Katara. You're a Blood Bender."_

It was then that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai stood atop the platform in the centre of the palace courtyard.

His demonstration was not really to encourage his troops, as the Fire Council had first suggested, but to demonstrate the power he possessed. He wanted the soldiers of the Fire Nation to know just how powerful he was. He would make them tremble in their boots, for fear of him! They would quake and scurry, like vermin, running to protect their families, if ever they were to challenge his wrath! His rule was absolute and he wanted them no know it.

Fear was the only way to rule!

"Ozai! Ozai! Ozai! Ozai!"

The swell of the crowd below chanted his name as he blew monstrous blasts of fire up into the sky. Many of them did the same, taking full advantage of the euphoria that enveloped the crowd.

Sozin's Comet flew overhead, the brilliant orb of fire lighting up the sky as its crimson tail left smouldering clouds. It was as if even the clouds themselves could burn under its power!

Ozai smiled to himself, thinking of his daughter, who would most certainly be using her new burst of power to its full extent. He hoped that his son would be on the receiving end.

After his son and the beautiful Water Bender, Katara had escaped from imprisonment with the help of his treacherous brother, Ozai had searched for any possible scrap of information that would lead him to Zuko. He wanted him to know the full wrath of the Fire Lord on his back!

He wanted revenge!

Before Sozin's Comet left the atmosphere, Ozai wanted to see his son burning. Ursa would not be there to protect him this time.

After Azula had repeated her conversation with Zuko, Ozai had immediately sought out the Sila Vatra. Never having served under them himself, he was curious to see their influence and power within the Fire Nation. It had been his wretched brother, Iroh who had been blessed with the honour to serve under the Sila Vatra. An honour that should have been his!

He had begged and pleaded with his father, Fire Lord Azulon, to prove himself worthy by serving under the Sila Vatra. But he had been denied again and again. The spiteful old man had rejected his proposal, claiming that tradition would not allow it and that it alone was Iroh's honour.

How dare his pathetic, worthless father deny him! Iroh, the weak and unworthy first born son, heir to the Fire Nation throne, was to serve under the Sila Vatra, instead of him? Even to the present day, Fire Lord Ozai could not fathom why his father had favoured Iroh over him.

Though, when he thought about it, it made sense. He was, after all, practicing the exact same thing!

Zuko was his own first born son and heir to his throne. Yet he loathed him. He despised him with every fibre of his being. Zuko was not even worthy to call himself Fire Nation, much less royalty! He was weak and scarred. Not fitting material for the future Fire Lord.

How his wife had loved him so. How she had adored him, lavishing him with praise that should have been meant for Azula!

Raising his arms in the air and letting forth another incredible blast of fire, Fire Lord Ozai roared in triumph. Now his son would get what was coming to him. And his daughter would reap all of the glory! As it was always meant to be!

"Fire Lord Ozai!"

Looking up into the red sky, the Fire Lord couldn't help but smile as he saw the Avatar free-falling towards him, with the bloodied tail of Sozin's Comet trailing above.

* * *

The towering inferno of Sozin's Comet soared overhead, sending the volcano into darkness and throwing the almighty, roaring echo circulating around the walls. A stifling heat bared down on them all, threatening to overthrow Katara's control over The Warden. Several different voices were screaming inside her head, all fighting control at the heat and exhaustion hit her all at once.

_It's not the full moon! You're going to get hurt!_

_It doesn't matter! Zuko needs you!_

_What are you doing? You broke your oath!_

_Blood Bender! Blood Bender!_

_Hold on! Hold on for Zuko!_

Suki and Toph gasped as Sozin's Comet blocked out the light inside the volcano, whilst Chit Sang's head shot up - the first sign of life that he had made in almost ten minutes!

All at once, every Fire Bender inside the volcano shot to attention, as if lightning bolts were shooting up and down their spines. Katara could feel the liquid fire coursing through The Warden's veins and she struggled to hold him in place.

_Hold him! Hold him!_

But all of a sudden, the one thing Katara didn't expect to happen happened. Zuko's eyes shot open, baring down hatefully and with all the anger he could muster at The Warden, whose hand still held on tightly to his throat.

"You broke my knife."

With a piercing and enraged scream, Zuko lashed out, kicking Chun Sau square in the chest and sending him flying backwards down into the dirt.

The connection broken, Katara let out a breath and fell to the floor as The Warden's blood left her control. The Black Ice Blade skidded across the dais, stopping perilously close to the edge and the bubbling, frothing lava below. The sloshing mass of liquid fire was lapping up against the sides of the dais and spitting angrily.

Even the volcano was reacting to the power of Sozin's Comet!

"Zuko!"

Feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her, Katara looked up just in time to see Princess Azula unleash the most incredible blast of fire Katara had ever seen! And it was heading right for Zuko!

Katara immediately threw herself down onto her back, expecting the scorching fire to envelope her. But although the intense heat was still present, the fire didn't shoot over her head or instantly kill her, as she had expected.

Feeling her heart and breath race a mile a minute, Katara looked up to see Zuko, standing in front of her, Suki, Chit Sang and Toph.

What she saw took her breath away.

_W-what? Zuko..._

Holding his hands out in front of him, Zuko directed the immense wall of blue fire upwards through the top of the volcano. But it wasn't his own crimson fire that surrounded him. It was...

"White fire!"

Azula's towering inferno dissipated as it flew up into the sky above and out of the volcano, the last few embers almost reaching the scalding tail of Sozin's Comet as it soared over the top of the volcano.

"_What?!"_

The Fire Princess stood haggardly, her breathing harsh and desperate. Her eyes were wide and wild with an immense anger. Katara could swear that her blue flame was dancing behind them. She stared in disbelief at her brother and grit her teeth together, in a truly animal display of hatred.

Katara's own eyes were wide.  
She looked up at Zuko from her spot on the ground, who stood in front of her, staring down at his white-coated hands in disbelief.

Her mouth had fallen open and thoughts spun around and around in her head. She could see them clearly.  
She and Zuko, running from the Sila Vatra through the woods, Zuko explaining to her about his Inner Fire and his bending.

"_If a flame is blue, it's far hotter and more concentrated than a normal one. That's why Azula's fire was always blue. I can't make concentrated flame in large quantities like Azula can."_

She wiped the sweat away from her eyes as she continued to stare up at him. Katara couldn't understand what was happening. If blue fire was supposed to be the most concentrated and dangerous form of Fire Bending, then what was White Fire supposed to be?

_How is this happening? Is it the comet?_

"No!" Azula hissed, continuing to stare at Zuko's palms. "How is that possible?"

"What's the matter, Azula?" Zuko called as he shot into another bending stance. "Afraid that for once, I'll beat you at something?"

Though she had lost a large amount of energy by using her Blood Bending, Katara took advantage of the distraction and forced herself to her feet, running as fast as she could manage towards Toph, uncorking her water skins as she did so. There wasn't much left inside them. She only hoped that it would be enough!

_Keep going, Katara! Keep going!_

"No!" Azula screamed behind her, as she snarled at her brother. "This is_ my_ moment, brother! I'll make certain you won't take it away from me – White Fire or not!"

Katara reached Toph and began to slice away at the earth with a blade of water as Azula pointed a sharp, predatory fingernail at them.

"Dai Lee! _Attack_!"

The two remaining Dai Lee slipped out from their positions in the shadows, heading straight for Katara. Four more seemed to slink out of the shadows. They must have freed themselves from the rock holding them to the ground.  
But this time, Katara wouldn't be caught off guard.

"Come _on_ Sugar Queen!" Toph called, wiggling in the dirt. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" she snapped back, flicking a bushy strand of hair away from her face.

Standing on top of Toph's earth cocoon, Katara jumped up into the air to avoid more pillars of earth shooting up from the ground and swiftly threw icicles at the two Earth Bender's. This time, she was prepared!

"Fool me once!" she grunted, lunging forward.

The Dai Lee swerved away to dodge the icy blades.

Katara swept an arm to the side and instantly brought the frozen points swerving back around. They sped towards her and an instant before they could pierce her, she pointed two fingers downwards, sending the glimmering icicles into Toph's cocoon.

There was a sharp splitting noise and Toph punched upwards through the weakened earth, free at last!

"Yeah! I think it's time for a rematch!" she smirked as she rose to her feet and cracked her knuckles.

The earth trapping both Suki and Chit Sang instantly shot back underground as Toph moved into a bending position and they stood up, rubbing their wrists. Suki immediately jumped into a battle stance, and ran at the nearest of the Dai Lee, sweeping down to pick up her Kyoshi Fans lying on the ground.

Chit Sang was trembling. Large quantities of steam rose from his body and he panted like an animal. Even standing near him made Katara sweat! He grunted as his breathing got more and more aggressive. She noticed that he was staring at The Warden, who had pulled himself back up off the floor.

Letting out an ear-splitting scream, Chit Sang pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Warden! You're _mine_!"

Katara could have laughed, seeing a small spark of fear slink across The Warden's face. Chit Sang's rage was enough to instil fear into even the largest and strongest man! He looked as if the hatred was going to burst out from inside him and swallow him whole!

_Zuko?_

Azula was throwing fist after fist of towering blue fire at Zuko, her anger driving her on. They flew hard and fast through the air, heating the oxygen to almost boiling point, with the force of Sozin's Comet only intensifying her power!

But Zuko was giving just as good as he got, blocking and dodging her attacks and unleashing his own, in a blaze of brilliant white glory. Katara still couldn't understand what had caused the White Fire, or exactly how dangerous it was, but it seemed to be working.

Neither brother or sister backed down.  
They continued to punch, kick and throw volleys of fire at each other. Whenever one would attack, the other would counter. Neither of them gained or lost any ground. They were perfectly matched!

_I think it's about time that we had the unfair advantage!_

Katara ran towards where Zuko and Azula were duelling, her Water Whip trailing behind her.  
Chit Sang sprinted behind, easily overtaking her and headed straight for The Warden, who shot readily into a bending stance. The burly convict had been sent spiralling into a blood rage and Katara hoped in her heart that The Warden would fall.

"Zuko!"

Sending her water out in front of her and using it as an icy slide, Katara sped towards Zuko. He fended off another of Azula's shots, splitting the enormous ball of fire in half with a swift kick. He scowled at his sister and looked crazed with anger.  
But there was something different about the way that he fought.

Landing neatly beside Zuko and calling her water back into her grasp, Katara fought the urge to be sick. Her Blood Bending had taken far too much effort without the aid of the full moon and she could feel her energy waning. The shock hadn't quite sunk in yet, though she could hear the mantra repeating over and over again in her head.

_Blood Bender! Blood Bender! Blood Bender!_

Katara was also trying incredibly hard not to run up to Zuko and kiss him. For almost ten minutes, she had had to watch him writhing in agony, with his life under threat. She had thought that he was going to die! Her heart had almost split in two from the strain and terror. She had given up everything that she had ever believed in to save him! But it didn't matter. Katara fought the urge to break down and cry and give up. He needed her now. The entire world needed her!  
She would Blood Bend all over again if it was to save his life! She loved him!

"How are you doing that?" Katara gasped, looking down at the White Fire with wide eyes, cautious of its power. "Is it the comet?"

Zuko's face was set and stern. Not once did he take his eyes away from his sister.

"If we survive this, I'll let you know."

"What's this?" Azula mocked as Katara took up a bending stance beside Zuko. "The water peasant has come to help you, Zuzu? How touching."

She smiled slyly, showing her white, pointed teeth.

"It'll give me great pleasure to watch you scream when she dies!"

Leaping over the alter, Azula kicked out a forceful leg, sending a heated arc of flame out at them both. Katara ducked as Zuko span, directing the fiery blast upwards into the air. Katara shot back with her own attack at Azula but the Princess was too fast.

Landing easily on the floor, Azula immediately went on the offensive.

She shot blast after blast of terrifyingly large fireballs at them, ducking and weaving around their counter attacks. Swiping away fire and swerving between cracking whips of water, Azula kept up her game of cat and mouse. They weren't quick enough to take her down, or even get in a hit!

_She's just as insane and sick as her evil father!_

"Even _with _the White Fire, you're still weak!" she taunted as she batted away another one of Zuko's blasts.

"But what about me!" Katara shouted back, lunging forward and pulling all of her water into a ball.

She extended her arms and created a flowing Penta Puss, shooting out angry arms of water at the Princess. Though she dodged many of them, ducking and weaving between the cracking tentacles, one caught Azula in the face and she hissed, lashing out an arm coated in blue fire and slicing the tentacle in half.

A small droplet of blood slithered down her face and she quickly wiped at it before arching away from another blast of White Fire.

"Even your pitiful lover is stronger than you, Zuko!" she growled, punching fire rapidly at him.

Zuko grit his teeth as he tried to avoid the fiery blasts heading towards him. Engulfing his hands in white flame, he tried to bat them away. But the very last one caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards, landing hard on the floor.

"Zuko!"

Katara ran over to him as he picked himself up from the ground. And although he wasn't hurt, she could see the spitting anger in his eyes. Azula laughed mockingly, pointing a chiselled finger at him.

"You can't keep running forever, Zuzu!"

A large rumbling shook the earth and clods of rock shot through the air as Chit Sang and The Warden danced around each other, endlessly attacking, fuelled on by their rage. It seemed evenly matched, though The Warden was clearly stronger.  
But despite his disadvantage, Chit Sang had one thing that The Warden didn't – the promise of revenge.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take!_

"I'm tired of this!" Zuko fumed, swiping long strands of damp hair away from his eyes.

"Then end it!" Katara looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows how much longer we can keep this up?"

"What am I supposed to do?" he raged, slapping a hand to his forehead as another blast of fire sent chips of rock scuttling across the floor.

"I don't know!" Katara waved her hands in the air, watching as Azula came nearer. "There's only one thing left we _can _do!"

Katara had always hated the thought of killing. It wasn't in her nature and she had been taught by her mother that it was wrong and sick to take away someone's life. It was something that should be decided by the Spirit's, and not by man.  
But now there was no other option. Azula wasn't going to go down or let herself be captured. Katara knew she would carry on fighting until her very last breath.

There was only one way left to end it.

_Death._

Zuko nodded, looking down into her eyes for the briefest of moments. Something burned behind his eyes and Katara stared back up at him, longing to kiss him and tell him that she loved him.

_I thought I'd lost you..._

Her eyes went wide when a fiery whip flicked towards them and she sprang apart from Zuko, lashing out with a Penta Puss tentacle and managing to extinguish the blast a mere inch away from them!

"So sorry to break up your little moment." Azula called, smiling wickedly. "But I'm afraid I have an Avatar to destroy!"

"Not today, you don't!" Katara screamed back, sending her water into an upward arc and freezing it. She had a plan, and she was determined to take down Azula, or die trying. "Zuko!"

_Go!_

Without hesitating, Zuko ran full pelt towards the icy slide. White fire sprang from the heels of his feet, spurring him on. He shot towards the ice slide and glided up it, leaping off the tip and soaring into the air.

"This ends _now_!" he called in mid-air, arching his arms backwards.

Katara watched as white sparks tickled his fingers, growing and growing behind him until he brought his arms down with all his might, sending a swirling white vortex of fire down towards his sister.

Blue and White fire collided as Azula met Zuko's attack in the middle, determined to stay her ground. The two beautiful, flickering colours moulded and meshed together, each fighting for control. For a moment, Katara couldn't help but think that it looked like the wash of the sea.

Sweat dripped down Azula's temple and into the cut in her cheek as she held herself against the swirling torrent of White Fire baring down on her from above. Her feet dug into the ground and she began to slowly slip backwards.

She was strong, but Zuko's White Fire was stronger.

A small burst of hope flooded through Katara. The Princess couldn't keep it up for much longer. She was slipping! Zuko was winning!

* * *

Explosions sounded throughout the Fire Nation capital city as rock and brick flew through the air, bursting into millions of pieces as the walls of the palace came crumbling down.

There was fire everywhere! Many had fallen into the underground, becoming easy prey for the Earth Bender's waiting below. Screams and battle cries resounded through the hollow volcano that housed the red city and the bleeding pigments of Sozin's Comet still hung dauntingly in the sky.

Sokka's sword rang true as the superior metal of the Space Sword easily sliced through the sword of a Fire Nation soldier. The clash of metal echoed up the blade and through his arm, but he ignored it.  
There was no time to worry about hand cramps!

Another sharp gust of wind flew past, forcing enemy and ally alike brace themselves. The sound of faint crackling was heard through the chaos of the battlefield and the sky was momentarily lit by blue, followed by taunts and mocking jeers.

"You are weak, Avatar! Give up now and I shall make your death less painful!"

The earth shook and chunks of dirt flew through the air. Boulders held by invisible strings circled and twirled overhead as two figures danced in the sky, one lit by crimson fire and the other a blur of yellow.

"Come on, Aang!" Sokka called to himself, slicing away at a polearm held by a Fire Nation soldier. "Go into the Avatar State already! Get all blue and angry on his butt!"

Silently, Sokka prayed to Yue. Along with everyone else on the battlefield. Willing the young Avatar to victory and the end of the war.

* * *

"Princess!"

Katara turned just in time to see the Black Ice Blade soaring through the air. The Warden watched it fly with a wicked smile as it hurtled towards Zuko, who continued to plough into Azula with waves of crystal fire. Chit Sang lay beside The Warden, face down in the dirt.

_No! Zuko!_

Everything slowed down.

Katara took in a breath as her hands began to turn. The water in her skins gurgled and splashed as it moulded to her will. She sent it up into the air, beads of sweat trickling down her face and eyes wide with horror.

She saw the blackened ice of the blade shining and glistening as it span, slowly closing the gap between the deadly point and Zuko, who was still suspended in mid-air, concentrating entirely on his sister. Her muscles ached as she pushed the water upwards, faster and faster, her head pounding and heart stopping as she willed the swirling currents on.

"NO!"

There was a loud clashing noise as the Black Ice Blade clattered onto the dirt. Zuko fell to the floor, panting. A long, sharp ripping sound echoed through the volcano and bounced off the walls, ringing out into the morning sky.

"Zuko!"

Suddenly, an almost freezing gust of wind shot through each of them.

They all turned and braced themselves against the sudden burst of cold, stopping in mid-combat. They all looked around wildly, searching for the source of the sudden drop in temperature, now oblivious to each other and the battle at hand. All but Chit Sang and The Warden, who were still locked in fierce combat.

Katara's eyes widened as she saw it. She gasped and held her breath, not really wanting to believe what it was she was seeing.

There, in the centre of the dais, just in front of the sacrificial alter, was the rift. A jagged and empty tear in the sky, the black doorway remained still and terrifying, right before their very eyes. The gateway of the Spirits. The door to the Spirit World!

"No..." Zuko whispered.

_No...please not..._

"Is that..." Suki breathed, eyes wide with disbelief.

"The Spirit World..." Katara breathed, gaping in both shock and terror. "...no..."

"Yes!"

Darting out from behind them and jabbing them aside swiftly, Azula ran towards the rift. She grabbed the Black Ice Blade, now lying on the floor and held it out in front of her victoriously.

"Thank you, brother!" she called, laughing almost hysterically. "Once again, your mistake works in my favour!"

Azula looked a mess.  
Her face was almost covered in black soot, sweat and a little blood. Some of her hair had come lose from its bun and had been singed in places. Her robes also had burns along the sleeves and shoulders.

"Get Crazy away from there!" Toph called, fending off a series of attacks from the Dai Lee, who were quickly multiplying in numbers, obviously recovered from their previous defeat.

The chaos resumed as allies and enemies continued to attack each other. The sound of metal and rock clashed and rang inside the basin of the volcano. The smell of blood was in the air, thick and heavy, though Katara didn't know who was injured, or how badly.

"At last, I shall finish what my ancestors started!" Azula called to the skies, triumphantly. "I will finish this war!_ I shall destroy the Avatar!_"

Katara felt her vision blurring at the corners as she held out a hand in front of herself towards Azula. She couldn't stop her! She didn't have the strength to use her Blood Bending again!

"Princess Azula!" The Warden called to her, barely avoiding an almighty blast of fire from Chit Sang, who had once again pulled himself back up to fight. He was losing – badly. Chit Sang would have his revenge. "Help me!"

"Sorry Chun Sau!" Azula called, smiling wickedly. "The Royal Family no longer requires your services! And the Sila Vatra could use a leader with much stronger values!"

"Majesty! Please! Please!"The Warden looked like a frightened and pleading little animal as he crawled along the ground away from Chit Sang, whose eyes were wild with his blood lust. The Warden was slowly getting closer and closer to the edge. "No! NO!"

"Warden..." Chit Sang crept closer and closer towards him, with grim and unfocused eyes. "...you're mine."

With a wide-eyed laugh, Azula sprinted towards the rift as fast as she could, with the Black Ice Blade still held tightly in her grasp. Katara felt her heart stop in her chest as the Princess hurtled towards the portal and dived into the blackness, disappearing into the cold and empty void.  
She did not come back out the other side.

"Azula!"

Zuko sprinted after her, towards the rift.

"Sparky, stop!" Toph called after him, as more and more attacks from the Dai Lee rained down on her. "Don't go in there!"

_No! Zuko! Not alone! I won't let you go alone!_

Katara ran after Zuko, calling his name as he got closer and closer to the rift. This was it! If they didn't stop Azula, they were going to die! Aang was going to die! The _world_ was going to die!

"Zuko!"

Looking with wide eyes at the murky darkness ahead of them, Katara grabbed onto Zuko's hand. He clasped it tightly and they ran for the rift together, feeling the weight of the world spurring them on.

He looked over at her, his eyes telling her everything she ever wanted to know in a single second. She clasped his hand even tighter as they ran together, heading straight for the doorway, and oblivion.

"I'll follow you home, Katara!" Zuko panted, as the rift opened up in front of them.

Katara's heart felt like it was on fire and that her limbs were going to crumble to dust beneath her, but those four wonderful words, words spoken by her great-grandfather almost a hundred years ago and carved into the very surface of the Black Ice Blade, gave her hope.

"I'll follow you home!" she repeated, to him feeling tears pricking at her eyes.

_I'll follow you anywhere!_

The last thing Katara saw of her own world was The Warden tumbling over the edge of the dais towards the lava, screaming, and the shadow of Chit Sang roaring in triumph.

* * *

**Author's Note : God, I'm a cow, aren't I? So many cliffhangers, so little time!**

**I hated writing this chapter. I think it's complete crap. Obviously, you guys will be the judge of that, but I don't think that I wrote it very well. It was all a little crazy. It's bloody hard to write action chapters, where nothing is repeated, too slow paced or too boring. Hopefully, I'm wrong and that everyone gets to enjoy a decent chapter.**

**Okay, I just want to thank anonymous reviewers hj for coming up with the idea of Zuko's White Fire a while back. It probably doesn't make a whole load of sense right now, but all will be explained next chapter. I will also explain why the hell the Blood Stone didn't open the rift, but the Black Ice Blade did and why Zuko magically got better when Sozin's Comet arrived. **

**'Lots of questions and so few answers', as Zuko likes to say.**

**Whoop! The Warden is dead! Chit Sang got his revenge! He's not gonna be bothering anyone now! (I really don't want to be the one who has to tell Mai lol).**

**You guys wanted Blood Bending Katara – and you got her! I love the whole Blood Bending thing! I don't know why she didn't just bloody use it in the finale and save Zuko a whole load of trouble and a nasty scar. I guess she just needed the right incentive to use it (i.e. Zuko almost getting sacrificed).**

**And don't worry, Thawn. Azula is safe for another chapter lol. Though I'm afraid, I can't promise anything. She is the bad guy after all.**


	24. The Spirit World

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Wow, what awesome reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys are so brill! You've given me tons of encouragement and help! I really can't thank you all enough! It looks like you guys really enjoyed the action, so I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could manage. There were some things that people picked up on and some things that they didn't.  
****For example, one reviewer remembered from the Agni Legend, the quote 'Two go in, one comes out'. So what happens when THREE go in?**

**Well, you'll have to wait and see!**

**As to why this chapter has taken a little longer than usual to upload...well, I thought that I would give you all a treat. (Yes, I actually have a real reason for the delay this time!)**

**Zuko and Katara's antics in the Spirit World are going to take just a little longer than I thought to write down. So, instead of making you all wait ages for loads of chapters, I've decided to do lots of chapters and roll them all into one big one! **

**There's different parts to it, so you'll just have to think of them as separate chapters, but on a much larger scale. This entire chapter is just under 15,000 words, I think. Just to make things a little clearer, Part One is told from Zuko's perspective (apart from the side paragraphs for other characters), and Katara's is told in Part Two.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**PART ONE**

The world came to a close.

Zuko's eyes blurred as they fell.

He tightened his hold on Katara's hand as they fell through the darkness, engulfed by the doorway to the Spirit World. He didn't know if anyone followed, nor did he care. He only cared about finding his sister and stopping her!

"Zuko..."

He turned his head to look at Katara as the wind whipped past their faces, sending their hair and clothing flying behind them. There was something about Katara's voice that wasn't quite right.

They were falling at break-neck speed, through countless darkness, but Katara's voice sounded slow and distorted, as if she was far away. Her voice seemed to echo through the empty darkness, but with a crackled and eerie tone.

"Katara..." he called to her with all his might, but the same crackled, echoing voice came from his own lips. It sounded calm, but empty. Emotionless and void. It sounded like death.

_Are we dead?_

Katara's eyes widened as she looked at him, the wind whipping the hair around her face and neck. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"What is it?..." he called, though the deathly voice kept any of the real emotion away. "Katara..."

He felt cold. It seemed as though the warmth from his body was filtering out of him. A flicker of light caught his eye and he arched his neck to look behind him. Letting his mouth fall open, Zuko could see why Katara looked so shocked. The warmth in his body _was _filtering out of him!

White Flame drained out from his back and arms, floating upwards into the black void. It was as if the Spirit World was sucking away his inner fire!

Zuko barely had time to turn to Katara, or call her name before his eyes widened in horror and he took in a sharp breath, watching the floor come rapidly up to meet them.

_This is going to hurt!_

_Azula was flicking through the pages of a book, sitting at a small and beautiful desk by the window. She bit her lower lip in concentration, having only just learnt to read scrolls without the pictures to help her. The grand library smelled musty and gingery and light filtered slowly down through the large panelled windows._

"_Hey Azula, what are you reading?"_

_His sister looked up from her scroll, momentarily scowling at the interruption. But when she realised that it was her big brother, her face softened back into a smile. She could never stay angry at her big brother, he was her best friend in the entire world!_

"_I don't know." she sighed, puffing out her bottom lip. "Zuzu, can you read it for me? I can't do the big words yet."_

_Zuko tried to suppress a sigh. Sure, it was raining outside, but why did they have to stay in the dusty old library? Why couldn't they just go and play somewhere else? Maybe Zuko could teach her the rules of Hide and Explode! But when he thought about it, he realised it wasn't a very good idea. Azula hadn't learnt to control her inner fire yet and though she adored and idolised him for being able to, Zuko hated to admit that he still wasn't very good at it either._

"_Do we have to?" he moaned, slumping his shoulders. "It's just a stupid old book. Dad has loads of them!"_

"_But Zuzu!" Azula looked as if she might cry, scrunching up her tiny little face. "I really wanna hear it! Can you please do it for me, just this one time? Pretty pretty please with a fireflake on top?"_

_Sighing, but with a smile, Zuko sat down beside his little sister. He couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him like that._

"_Okay, Azula. Don't cry. Why do you want to read this nasty old scroll anyway? I bet it's really boring."_

_Azula puffed her chest out proudly and smiled._

"_Cos when I go to the Fire Academy, I wanna be way smarter than the other kids! If I'm smarter, then I'll grow up and be so smart, I can be the next Fire Lord!"_

_Zuko smiled.  
He was tempted to tell his sister that it would be him who would inherit the throne. But she looked so proud of her acceptance into the Fire Academy for Girls, that he didn't have the heart to spoil it for her. Even though his little sister was sometimes annoying, he loved her. Besides cousin Lu Ten, Azula was his best friend! No matter how smart she got, or how high she rose, Zuko would never stop loving his little sister. He was after all, her brave big brother!_

"_I bet you'll be the smartest girl there." Zuko beamed, giving his sister encouragement. "And that you'll be Fire Lord and get loads of stuff and people to love you. But after I've read you scroll, then can we go do something else? Uncle Iroh says Lu Ten's too big to play anymore, so it's just you and me."_

_Azula wrinkled her nose and looked at the scroll in front of her._

"_We can still play Air Benders and Fire Nation, right?"_

_Zuko rolled open the scroll and placed a paperweight at each end to keep it in its place._

"_Yeah, we don't need Lu Ten for that. But it's my turn to be Fire Nation. I wanna be the good guys for once and you always win!"_

"_I'm _supposed _to win, Zuzu!" Azula smiled "The bad guys never win! That's why Great-grandpa got rid of all the nasty, horrible Air Benders! They were bad and they didn't win!"_

_Shrugging his shoulders and clearing his throat, Zuko looked down on the parchment and frowned._

"_No wonder you couldn't read it. It's in the old language! You haven't learnt that yet and it's really hard."_

_Azula's tiny shoulders sagged and she looked disappointed._

"_Do you know it, Zuzu? Can you still read me the story?"_

_Frowning in concentration, Zuko looked down at the ancient text. It was difficult to decipher and Fire Sage Cho had only just begun teaching him to read it a few weeks ago. But he would try his best, if it was for Azula._

_Her little hand crept up from under the desk and grabbed onto the sleeve of Zuko's robe, as she leant over in her chair and peered at the old scroll._

"_I don't know it all yet, but I'll try."_

_Letting out a puff of steam through his nose, Zuko tried to form the letters, words and sentences together. The different symbols flashed in his memory as Fire Sage Cho repeated their meanings over and over again._

"_...Agni stepped onto the cliff face, with his dagger in hand and his friend, Pai. His kno-knowledge of the Spirit World was luh...luhhh...small! But he continued on without worry. He wanted to explore the strange and...uh, foreign world that he had stu-stumbled in to."_

"_What's the Spirit World?" Azula asked._

"_It's where the Spirits live." Zuko replied, eager to continue with deciphering the story._

"_Who's Agni?"_

"_A man."_

"_What man?"_

"_Agni's kinda like a God but he's kinda not – he's a man, okay?"_

_Azula pouted and slumped back down into her chair, slightly irked that Zuko had snapped at her. Just because he could read the Old Language, that didn't mean that he could be grumpy with her. Zuko looked back down at the scroll and continued to read._

"_Agni saw a glowing light on top of a peda...pedestal and walked towards it. As he got closer, he could see that there...there were many other glowing lights. They were all...all around him. When he touched one...it crum-crumpled in his hand and the light went out. This dis-distur...disturbed him greatly and he began to run back down the mountain."_

_Azula no longer scowled and she tugged again at her brothers sleeve, lost in the adventure of the story._

"_Did he do something wrong with the light?" she asked in a whisper._

"_I guess." Zuko shrugged. "He probably wasn't allowed to touch it."_

"_Like Great-grandpa's pretty pot!" Azula piped up. "The one that dad won't let us touch. When we touch it, we get in big trouble."_

"_Yeah, kinda like that."_

_Zuko also didn't have the heart to tell his sister that it wasn't their Great-grandpa's pot, but that it was his Great-grandpa_**inside** _the pot. Lu Ten had told him once and they had poked at the pot and looked inside the lid. But when they just saw a pile of ashes, they lost interest and went away. It was only recently that Zuko had discovered that every Fire Lord was cremated after death._

_Taking another deep breath, Zuko continued to read the scroll. He was beginning to struggle with it, as the writing was getting fainter, and the symbols more complicated._

"_As Agni ran, he coll..eye..ded..with many more lights, each of them crumbling and snu-snuff...snuffing out. He panicked and forced himself to stay still, worried he might des..troy more of the pre...pre - more of the lights. When he turned...turned back, he could see his friend Pai, face down in the dirt of the m-mountain. He was as cold as stone and did-didn't move an inch."_

_Azula stiffened and her little hand clutched at Zuko's sleeve a little tighter._

"_What happened to him, Zuzu? What happen to poor Pai?"_

_Zuko stared at the page for a moment. The text was almost impossible to read now and he squinted, determined to learn a little more of the story. But try as he might, the words couldn't be made clearer to him. He could only make out the words 'chi' and 'price'._

_He looked down at his little sister, so eager to see the story's end and poor Pai safe. Zuko guessed that the story didn't end well, but came to the conclusion that a six year old wasn't quite ready to understand the concept of death._

"_It says that he fell into a deep sleep and Agni only managed to wake him up by lighting all the glowing lights back up again. Then they went home and, uh...had cake."_

_Azula's smile brightened and she bounced in her chair, clearly happy for Pai's safety._

"_What kind of cake?"_

"_Uh...Brazenberry."_

"_Yuck!"_

_Zuko smiled and looked down at his sister, who giggled, as she stuck her tongue out at him, disgusted at the thought of the Brazenberry cake that their father seemed to love so much._

"_Thank you, Zuzu. Now I'll be the most smartest kid at the academy!"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure you will." Zuko rolled the scroll back up and shoved it into its place on the bookshelf. "Now lets go play Air Bender and Fire Nation!"_

Zuko opened his eyes.  
The memory of he and his sister slowly began to fade away and was replaced with reality. Though technically, was the Spirit World really 'reality'? Or was he dead?

There was no pain, as he had first expected. He was no longer cold, either.

His face was pressed into a bed of soft, springy grass and it tickled at his nose. It shone brilliantly in a million different shades of green. Zuko wasn't entirely sure why, but he had always pictured the Spirit World in black and white. He blinked fiercely as the different colours all hit him at once. Was it him, or was his vision a lot better in the Spirit World? Especially considering it was his bad eye that he was seeing out of.

His limbs no longer ached, nor was he exhausted. If anything, he felt as if he had been renewed. Maybe he _was _dead.

Feelings quickly began to spread back into his body as it recovered from the shock of entering the doorway. He could feel a pressure around his hand. Katara's own hand held in his.

_Thank Agni she's still here!_

"Katara?" Zuko didn't move his head to look over at her as he said her name. For the moment, he was simply too stunned.

"Mhm?" She sounded as if she was just waking from a deep sleep. Perhaps she had been reliving her own memories too, though Zuko wasn't entirely sure what triggered the memory in the first place. "Zuko?"

"Yeah." he spat some grass away from his mouth. "I'm here."

He felt a tug on his hand, as Katara's fingers slipped through his. For a moment, he panicked, until he realised that she was simply letting go of his hand so that she could stand up. He followed suit, not wanting to seem as if the journey had weakened him, which surprisingly – it hadn't.

The scenery around him was not as he had expected. It looked surprisingly like their own world.

Both he and Katara seemed to be stood on a large patch of grass in the the centre of what appeared to be a marsh. There was a bright blue light behind them and Zuko turned to see a rectangular, blue door, also sitting on top of the grassy verge. The doorway that they had just come through. They were no longer in their own world.

"Are you okay?" he asked Katara as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah actually. I've never felt better. Are you-"

Zuko blinked momentarily when he realised that she had stopped.  
Katara was looking at him, open-mouthed, which she quickly covered with her hand. Zuko's heart stopped and he span around, looking behind him in every direction for the source of her shock.

_Is it Azula? Is she here? What if she's planning a sneak attack? Oh Agni, what if it's Koh?_

"What, Katara? Where is she? Where's Azula hiding?"

When Katara didn't reply, Zuko turned back around to look at her, with a cautious look on his face. What if there was something wrong with her? Was she okay? Why wasn't she responding?

"Katara?"

She just continued to stare at him, hand pressed firmly over her mouth in shock. Slowly, she raised a shaking finger to point at him. He frowned, unsure as to exactly what was the matter. He looked down at himself, but nothing seemed to be out of place.

"What?" he snapped, tired of waiting.

"Your-your scar." Katara mumbled, taking her hand away from her mouth. "It-it's...gone!"

_What!_

Immediately shooting a hand up to his face, Zuko felt along the side of his face. But instead of the rough, awful feeling that usually brushed against his fingers, there was nothing! Just smooth, unburnt skin! He felt his mouth falling open and stared at a tree trunk in the distance, not really seeing it or anything else. His fingers stayed where they were, seemingly stuck to his face.

_This can't be right!_

Rushing towards the edge of the grassy verge, Zuko bent down beside the edge of the murky swamp water. He looked down at his reflection, expecting to see the same haunting sight that had greeted him every day for almost three years. But it wasn't there.

Katara was right – the scar was gone!

Zuko hadn't been imagining any of it. His vision _was_ better in the Spirit World, because the hideous scar crossing half of his face had disappeared! His eye was no longer damaged and he could see out of it perfectly. He couldn't remember a time when he had looked at something without the left side being blurred or dark!

_It's gone! I'm...I'm normal._

"How is this possible?" he whispered to himself as he continued to stare down at himself, reflected in the water.

"I-I don't know." Katara whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Zuko could feel his eyes pricking and he closed them tightly, determined to hold back the tears. There was no way he was going to cry in front of Katara!

"It's just an illusion." he said numbly, speaking mostly to himself. "It's not real."

Sighing sadly, Zuko hit at the water with his hand and the ripples soon broke away the perfect, unmarred reflection.

_This isn't real. I'm still the scarred, dishonoured prince I was in our world! This doesn't change anything._

"Zuko."

Turning away from the broken reflection, Zuko looked up at Katara, who was standing behind him. She looked as if she might cry.

Though Zuko tried to look at her, he found he couldn't. There was something in the way that her eyes shone, as if she were silently pleading with him. Unable to hold her gaze, Zuko got to his feet and turned to her, though he looked in almost every direction, apart from hers.

"Zuko, look at me."

He swallowed, feeling the conflicting feelings flash through his head. Though he tried, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't look at her.

_Does she think less of me? Does she think less of the Zuko in our world? The burnt and shamed Zuko...  
__Now that she's seen me as a...normal person, will she ever want to be with the original?_

He sighed as the reality of their situation hit him.

_Not that it matters anyway. She'll make it back home. I won't. Two go in, only one comes out. That's the rule._

Katara let out a breath. Zuko wasn't certain if it was a sad breath, or an angry one.  
He felt her gentle fingers lightly grasp his chin and she raised his eyes to look at her.

"It doesn't matter." there was a tiny smile on her face and her cerulean eyes glistened like opals. "It _never_ mattered, Zuko. I fell in love with angry, crazy, reckless, pig-headed Prince Zuko, remember? You just wouldn't be you, without everything that you've had to go through."

With her other hand, she reached up to touch the side of his face that his scar usually would have been. Even though there was no longer anything there, Zuko felt himself flinch a little at her touch, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"You wouldn't be Zuko without it." Katara whispered, smiling.

Zuko could have punched himself when he felt his cheeks growing hot.

_You're blushing? Oh, Agni! What is the matter with you?_

"But what if-"

Katara placed a finger over his lips, cutting him short. He fought the urge to argue with her, as he had done almost every single moment he had been with her. Her constant nagging, scolding and overly optomistic attitude infuriated him, and at the same time, he wouldn't be without it.

"Zuko." Katara held his gaze steadily, and for once, Zuko didn't feel the uncomfortable urge to look away. "It doesn't matter how or why this has happened. I'm not going to get back home and suddenly abandon you. I _love_ you, Zuko. Scar or no scar."

_How does she always know the right things to say?_

Despite his confusion, worry, regret and anxiousness, Zuko found a small smile creeping across his face, underneath Katara's finger. Taking her slender fingers in his hand, Zuko kissed them gently. She stared up at him, like a lost animal, her mouth slightly open. She looked as if the entire world had fallen away. Which technically – it had.

"So, you really think I'm pig-headed, angry and crazy?"

Katara snapped out of her trace and frowned, though it was with a smile. She hit him lightly on the shoulder, and laughed.

"Most of the time." she smirked. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Zuko smirked, still not used to the sensation of smiling without the strange feeling of his scar stretching across his cheek. He squeezed her fingers lightly, before letting go.

"Neither would I."

_You just HAD to go and ruin the nice moment, didn't you?_

The disgusting combination of slush, mud and water leaked through Zuko's boots and made him cringe. He was certain that something lively had moved underneath the murky swamp water. He hated dirt, water and now – mud.

They had began walking through the swamp surrounding them, unable to go anywhere else. At first, they had tentatively poked at the door behind them, leading back to their own world. But nothing had happened. Their fingers hit a hard surface, instead of sinking into the empty void that had engulfed them before. They couldn't get back through.

So, for an almost impossible amount of time, they had trudged through the murky waters of the swamp, looking for answers. Who knew if time in the Spirit World was the same as time in their own world?

"So, what do you think we're looking for?" Katara grunted, as she unwrapped a tentacle-like vine from around her foot.

_Knowing our luck, it'll be trouble._

"I remembered something, just before we got here." Zuko replied, holding out a hand to pull Katara out of the particularly murky patch of mud. "I was reading to Azula, when we were kids. It was about Agni and the Spirit World."

Katara raised an eyebrow, once again beginning to trudge through the slushy, brown water.

"Wait. You _read _to Azula? You mean like normal kids do?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and huffed. He knew of all the unspeakable things that Azula had done and just how twisted she was, but he couldn't help but feel as if the affront was personal. She _was _his sister, after all.

"She wasn't always so crazy and power-hungry, you know." he sighed, feeling a little aggravated. "When she was a kid, she was just like any other normal little girl. It was only when she got older and my father began to pressure her into her training that she started to get a little...aggressive."

_He thought that he was helping her, but he's only succeeded in destroying his own children._

Katara still looked sceptical, as she pushed aside several vines dangling in her face. She winced when one of the vines seemed to hiss at her.

"You're probably right, although a _little _aggressive is usually used to describe a Platypus-Bear. Azula is just in a whole league of her own!"

Zuko frowned at her, and she quickly held her hands up to amend.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess you're right. After all, your sister _was_ a kid at some point, like the rest of us. She couldn't have been _born _the way she is. But I just can't help but see her as my enemy. She's just done too many awful things."

Zuko stifled a laugh. Obviously, the irony had gone over Katara's head completely.

"Didn't you say that about me, not long ago?" he smirked. "That I was unspeakably evil and that I'd probably kill you all in your sleep?"

Katara blushed and bowed her head a little, embarrassed at the memory.

"Well, that was different." she muttered, avoiding looking at him.

"Was it?" Zuko asked, sarcastically, only smiling when Katara glared at him.

_Because you just told me that you loved me. So, I'm guessing that you don't think I'm unspeakably evil anymore._

"Anyway," Katara hastily tried to change the subject. "you were going to tell me about that legend? The one you were telling Azula?"

Zuko grunted as he pulled his foot out from the mud for the fourth time in ten minutes.

It wasn't that he was tired. There was something strange about the Spirit World that affected their bodies. Although they had been trudging through the swamp for almost forty minutes as quickly as they could, neither he nor Katara seemed to tire. The only thing that slowed them down was the arduous terrain of the marsh.

"I can't remember it all," he mumbled, thinking back on the vague memory. "and it was written in the Old Language, so I had some trouble deciphering it. But I definitely remember something about orbs of light. The scroll said that Agni walked up a mountain, littered with hundreds of glowing lights that crumbled and went out when he touched them. It mentioned a...larger light, in the centre of a pedestal too."

The murky water underfoot seemed to get a little harder beneath them. Hopefully, they would soon be moving onto more stable terrain.

"What do you think it all means?" Katara asked him, the bridge of her nose crinkling in thought.

_Nothing good, that's for sure._

"I think...I think that the glowing lights in the legend were...chi flows."

"Chi flows?" Katara repeated, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. Chi flows are like a persons...life energy. Like their soul. There are lots of myths about their true form and origin. Some people say that a Fire Bender's inner fire is their Chi flow, whilst others say that Chi flows are inside the blood. At least, that's always how Ty Lee saw it."

_I can remember the time I got into an argument with her about it...she won..._

He continued on, trying not to cringe in horror as they passed a brilliant red plant, covered with eyeballs. What other weird, strange things would they find here?

"My uncle told me about them before, though I didn't take him seriously at the time. I wish I had now. A lot of people say that my uncle somehow entered the Spirit World, a few years ago. After Lu Ten died, he just wasn't himself anymore. He couldn't cope. So he did a lot of soul searching, to try and get over it. He ended up in the Spirit World. Or at least, that's what I've heard."

Katara looked at him as if he'd just told her that his uncle had four heads and grew wings out of his feet.

"Iroh _went_ to the Spirit World?" she gaped, her eyebrows flying up into her hairline. "But how is that possible?"

"You mean just like _we _are in the Spirit World?" Zuko rolled his eyes, sounding sarcastic. "I don't even know if it's true! Uncle won't tell me anything about it, but he doesn't deny it either."

Katara let out an aggravated breath and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know what I mean, Zuko." she sighed. "If _we_ don't even know how we got here, then how could your Uncle? And to actually go _looking_ for the Spirit World. It just seems crazy!"

Zuko shrugged. The swamp trees were beginning to thin out and the ground beneath them was slowly starting to get sturdier. Soon they would be leaving the swamp.

"I guess he just knew where to look. And how to get here. He won't tell me anything about it though, I've only heard all of this through gossip. But I can already tell what he wanted to do there...uh, here."

"He wanted to find Koh, didn't he?" Katara's voice sounded sad, hollow. "He wanted to get revenge for his sons death."

Zuko sighed and nodded his head.

"I know he doesn't seem like the revenge type. But after...Lu Ten died, it just destroyed him."

_He was like a brother to me. And I never even got to say goodbye._

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Zuko lost in thought, and Katara remaining silent for the memory of Lu Ten. It was almost like a funeral procession. Katara finally broke the silence, placing a hand on his arm and asking gently.

"What do chi flows have to do with it all?"

Zuko tried not to sigh. If he knew all of the answers, they wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place!

_Too many questions, so little answers._

"Well, if we're right and the glowing lights in the legend were Chi flows, then that's what Azula's going to look for. The scroll said that when Agni touched them, they went out, right? And then, when he turned around, he saw that his friend Pai had collapsed. I don't remember much of it, but I'm pretty sure that he...he died. I think Agni snuffed out Pai's Chi flow by accident. I think that's why Agni came out alone, when he stepped back into our world."

_Just like you'll have to, Katara. No matter what happens, the Spirit World will always take one._

Katara's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. They stopped where they were, standing thigh deep in the swamp water.

"That's what Azula's going to do!" Katara cried, sounding mournful. "She's going to find Aang's Chi flow and...and snuff it out! If he's managed to get into the Avatar State and Azula puts out his Chi flow, then the Avatar Cycle is going to be broken!"

_Damnit! Aang, wherever you are, I really hope that you haven't gone back into the Avatar State._

Katara had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Zuko could almost see the terror behind them for her most valued friend. He could see that if Aang died, she would never forgive herself for it. He had to physically fight the urge to pull her close and kiss her and tell her that everything would be alright. But of course he couldn't, because he didn't know if everything would be alright. He didn't know what was going to happen!

"We can't let him get hurt, Zuko." she sniffed. "We just can't."

"We won't." he replied, trying to look as certain and sure as he could when he answered. He hoped that it worked, for her sake. "Not as long as we can still do something about it."

Katara opened her mouth to reply when they heard a shrill cry piercing through the canopy of swamp trees that seemed to surround them. It sent chills through their spines and they froze on the spot.

_What in Agni's name was that?_

"Zuko?" Katara asked warily, nudging his hand with hers. Zuko swallowed, looking out into the trees, scrutinising every inch of movement, waiting for Azula to emerge from the shadows. Or something a lot worse. "Zuko, what was that?"

"Maybe it was just...a bird?"

She frowned, still looking warily out into the trees. She, much like him, was sceptical. He really didn't blame her.

"Are there _supposed _to be animals here?" she asked, moving a little closer to him, as if he was some sort of charm that would ward away any evil spirits. "After all, isn't the Spirit World supposed to be for spirits and...dead things?"

_I really wish she hadn't just said 'dead things'._

"So, does that mean that _we're_...dead?" Katara whispered, edging slowly into a bending position as her eyes looked out into the trees.

Zuko was about to answer when the shrill, piercing shriek shot through the air again. They both tensed as the deafening crack of tree branches echoed around them and a flurry of movement shot out from the shadows. Zuko's muscles shot into action as the looming shadow sped towards them.

He couldn't take any chances.  
Directing his senses towards the movement, Zuko shot out a fist.

But nothing happened.

_What the-?_

He tried again, punching at the air, willing the fire to shoot out from his fists. But still, nothing happened. Beside him, Katara was waving her own hands around in the air, looking down at the unmoving swamp water in disbelief.

"I can't bend!" she cried, her eyes wide with unfamiliar fear.

"No. I'm afraid that that is quite impossible here."

They immediately looked up, their mouths falling open in shock as they searched for the face of the unknown speaker. In front of them, sitting on an upturned log and scratching itself behind the ear, was a monkey. A bright, white monkey with feathers on the crown of its head - the size of an ordinary man!

_What the heck is that thing? _

"Zuko..." Katara whispered to him, though she never took her eyes away from the animal. "Did that thing just...talk to us?"

"Indeed I did, young one. Don't look so surprised. Though I don't condone being called a 'thing'."

Zuko felt his face fixing into place, as if he had turned to stone, his eyebrows up high and his mouth open. What was going on? This half-breed, man-sized monkey was talking to them, as if it was the most normal thing to do in the entire world!

"And I am afraid that you won't quite be able to use your gifts here." the creature continued "Bending, I think you call it."

The monkey sounded cheery, though detached at the same time, as if it was happy for the company, but not for the conversation. Katara's eyes were wide with disbelief, and maybe even laughter at the comical situation. But she hid it well. She took in a deep breath and took a tentative step forward.

"Excuse me...uh, spirit? Why...why can't we bend here? What's going on?"

"Many things change, once you cross from the realms." the creature shrugged. "The Spirit World is a place of purity, and it takes away any outside influence from your bodies once you enter. That is why you cannot use your gifts. Not all people of your world are benders, after all. Simply think of it as the Spirit World bringing you all back to the same place, as you were when you were brought to life in your own world - before you came to receive your gifts."

He pointed a hairy finger at Zuko.

"I believe that is why your friend here has lost some of his identity from your own world. I saw you arrive through the gates, not so long ago. This world gives back only the purity of a person, so that they may pass through the gates...untainted."

_Untainted! Ouch._

Zuko wasn't quite sure what to do, and the affront to his scar stung slightly, but he decided that he would try his best to figure out exactly what was going on. He only hoped that the creature wouldn't either eat them or steal their souls first. It seemed polite enough, but they couldn't afford to take chances.

"Uh...hi there. My name is Zuko, and this is Katara. We're looking for another...uh, human. She might have already passed by here."

_I feel like an idiot! I'm talking to a giant spirit monkey in the middle of a swamp, where the plants keep looking at me and there are supposed to be dead people, but aren't! I'm running after my sister to try and kill her, my father is trying to destroy a twelve year old and I'm not going to be able to leave this place now that I'm here!  
And on top of all that – the monkey just insulted me! _

While Zuko fought to control his anger towards the strange spirit, the monkey scratched its feathered head, flicking away a tick that was lodged in its fur. Its long, slender tail swished back and forth behind it.

"It's nice to meet you, Zuko and Katara of the living realm. My name is Kimochi, and I am the Swamp Guardian here. I know of the other human of which you speak. She ran past here not long ago. She looked a little angry, I had half a mind to alert Koh."

Zuko felt a chill of fear run through his spine at the mention of the Face Stealer. How could a monkey have connections with the devil of the Spirit World?

"Would you...uhm...mind not mentioning to Koh that we were here, Kimochi?" Katara mumbled, trying to sound as pleasant as she could. "We won't be here long and we would really like to keep our faces."

The monkey bowed its head, smiling. Zuko didn't even know that animals _could _smile! The Monkey-rats of his world certainly couldn't. He still wasn't entirely sure why this creature was only a half-animal!

"I will not mention it." Kimochi smiled, seeming pleased with Katara's courtesy. "You both seem nice enough. It would be a shame if you were to lose your faces."

Zuko tried not to shiver. Hearing the words had much more effect when they were actually standing in Koh's domain.

"Can you tell us where she went?" Zuko probed, eager to be away from the strange creature. "We need to find her. Quickly."

The monkey sighed, and pointed behind him.

"She went that way towards the mountain. Though I really don't see why you are so eager to find her. She seemed most unpleasant to me. She did not have respect for the swamp, as you two do."

Katara looked back towards Zuko, her face alert and worried.

"She's already been through here? We need to find her, Zuko! What if we run out of time before Aang can defeat your father?"

The Swamp Monkey scoffed, waving a hand in the air.

"If you're worried about time differences, young human, I wouldn't worry. Every minute here is worth about a second in your world, so by the time an hour has passed here, barely a moment has gone in your own. Or at least, I think that's about right."

The monkey looked down at its nails, as if something unpleasant was lodged underneath them.

"But I do wish you would stay and chat. The last time I had a human to talk to, it was very enjoyable. There really isn't much to do here."

Zuko frowned, despite his cautious approach to the monkey.

"Another human? We're not the first?"

"Oh heavens, no, young human. Many have passed through the doors, whilst they were still alive. Though the most recent one was my favourite - yes, he was very kind." Kimochi smiled at the memory, scratching his chin. "I remember he made the most wonderful tea! How long it has been since I've had tea. Not since I was alive! It's rather hard to judge time here, but I'd say it was quite a few years ago that I met him."

Zuko felt his stomach tightening. Surely the giant Swamp Guardian couldn't be talking about who he thought he was talking about! Before he could ask the question himself, Katara beat him to it.

"What was the mans name, Kimochi?" Katara asked, as politely as she could manage. "Do you remember?"

The monkey scratched its chin for a moment, obviously deep in thought.

"It was a rather long time ago, young one. Now what was it? I..Ira..Iroh?"

Zuko slapped his forehead.

_Typical._

* * *

They continued to walk in silence. Both of them were deep in thought.

Kimochi swung through the trees above, calling out every so often with the same piercing shriek. It was starting to really get on Zuko's nerves. There was something about the spirit that he didn't like, and he kept his distance.

_At least he hasn't eaten me yet._

Zuko had stared like a disbelieving idiot when the talking monkey had told them that he had not only met his uncle, but talked to him, shared a pot of tea with him and then had convinced him to return to his own world and abandon his quest for revenge against Koh!

It was all just a little too much to take.

_A monkey. A half-breed, giant, talking SPIRIT MONKEY? My Uncle listened to and took advice from a monkey, but when I suggest something, he calls **me** reckless!_

Zuko and Katara had both bombarded Kimochi with questions, hoping for answers and barely aware now that they were asking questions to an animal. The spirit had decided to accompany them in their search for Azula as they wandered through the sparse trees of the Spirit World. Zuko had a feeling deep in his gut that the Swamp Guardian was only following them out of sheer boredom, not because he was concerned for their safety or their mission.

He _really_ did not like the talking monkey.

Kimochi had explained to them quite calmly, answering their questions as best he could. Apparently, they weren't the only humans to have fallen into the Spirit World before.

"How did we get here?" Zuko had asked him. "And why couldn't we get back the way we came, through the door?"

The monkey rolled its eyes, oblivious to their confusion.

"The door will not open without the key." he replied, as if reciting some obvious mantra. "Without the key, you cannot enter."

Katara and Zuko had looked at each other for a long minute, thinking back to everything that had happened before the door to the Spirit World had opened. Zuko couldn't think of anything. His back had been turned when the rift had been torn open.

"I'm not really sure." Katara said, her brow furrowed as she thought back. "It was all a blur. The Warden threw the Black Ice Blade at you, and I hit it out of the way with my bending. As soon as it hit the floor, everything all seemed to happen at once."

"Ah, there was a blade involved." Kimochi smiled. "Therein lies your answer."

They had looked at him, willing the talking monkey to continue. He rolled his eyes at them for perhaps the third time in five minutes. Zuko was beginning to see that this was a particularly impatient, sarcastic creature.

"Blades are often the key." he explained. "It has always seemed like a popular choice for the humans. The Black Ice Blade, you said?"

Katara nodded, stepping over a particularly large rock. The terrain was beginning to get a little rougher, as a large mountain loomed in the distance. They had left the swamp behind them, much to Zuko's pleasure. He only wished that Kimochi had stayed behind along with it.

"Yes. It belonged to my great-grandfather."

"It's been quite a while since I've seen Black Ice." Kimochi mused. "The last person to bring Black Ice here was Avatar Korruk, I think. Went after Koh to avenge his lover, if I remember. But obviously, it didn't quite fall in his favour. Koh is rather proud of his Avatar collection."

Zuko saw Katara cringe at how carelessly the talking monkey could speak about the Face Stealer.

_He has an Avatar collection? I didn't even know that Koh _**could**_ steal an Avatar's face! The Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between their world and ours!_ _Dear Agni, this isn't good._

"But from what you've told me, I can see that the Black Ice is the key you seek." Kimochi continued. "It is only when you find it that you can return home, once more."

"But what does it have to do with the Spirit World?" Katara gaped, turning her head to look at Zuko. "How could it be the key? How could the Sila Vatra get it all so wrong?"

"Silly human." Kimochi interjected. "Black Ice is one of the many different materials that can allow people into the Spirit World."

"There's more than one?" Zuko asked, frowning.

_If there are so many more, then how many people are going to be able to get into the Spirit World so easily? What if somebody makes a mistake? We aren't the only ones, after all. What if someone else like Azula or Chun Sau finds a way to get here?_

"Oh, there are several." the monkey replied cheerily. "When two elements meet to create a third, then that third element has the power to bridge the rift between your world and ours. Though, only where the rift is at its weakest. It can't be done just anywhere. If I remember correctly, there should be a rift in each of the four quarters of the world. But I think that the border for Air was destroyed quite a while ago."

"_An edge to shatter the very air." _Zuko recited, remembering the words from the old legends. "I understand it now! It's just like the legend of Agni! They said that he had a dagger made of unbreakable glass! It must have been created using the elements! When lightning hits into sand, it creates glass, right? Those two elements were combined, and when he dropped the dagger inside the volcano, it cut through the rift."

Kimochi tapped his chin, smiling.

"Ah, Agni. Now that was some time ago. I think that was before I was turned. I never met him, but the other spirits tell me that he was perfectly pleasant. At least before that messy incident with his friend."

Zuko turned to look at Katara, ignoring the monkey completely. "That's why Nori's necklace didn't work. It's not the blood that opens the doorway, like the Sila Vatra thinks. It was in the elements. Your ancestor's necklace didn't have a point, like the blade did. The point acts as the key!"

Katara's mouth opened slightly, as realisation hit her.

"So when I hit the Black Ice Blade out of the air, the point must have cut through the rift as it fell. _That's _why the doorway opened! It's just like cutting through paper!"

"Exactly." Kimochi beamed, happy that his insane, unbelievable explanation had been understood.

"How did I not see it before?" Zuko grunted, angry at himself for not making the connections sooner. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Katara quickened her pace, so that she drew level with him. Her face was soft, though it showed concern and worry. Kimochi skipped and swung beside them, clinging on to branches and rocks.

"Zuko," Katara whispered, sounding impatient. "if we don't find that blade, then we can't cut back through the doorway. We can't get home."

Looking up at the mountain looming before them, Zuko could almost swear he saw a small red figure darting between the rocks high above. His heart seemed to stop in its chest.

"We need to move faster."

* * *

Toph's blind eyes widened in terror as she scrabbled at the dirt, searching for the doorway that just wasn't there. Another loud crashing noise sounded behind her as the Dai Lee continued to attack, determined to avenge their now lost leader.

"Toph, come on!" Suki called, as she deflected another rock away from herself. "We need you!"

The dirt slipped through Toph's fingers as she remembered the exact moments before her friends disappearance. They had been running, their footsteps evidently loud on the volcano floor. They had gotten closer and closer to the large, unending cold tear in the sky. She had heard them call something to each other and then they were gone.

"Katara...Sparky..."

Toph tried not to let the all-consuming fear grip at her. She didn't know what lay ahead for her friends, and they had ventured somewhere where she couldn't help them. The rift had disappeared entirely!

"Hey kid, get your butt back in action!"

Chit Sang seemed positively giddy with energy as he called to her, easily throwing one of the Dai Lee over his head. The effects of Sozin's Comet were still evident as it continued to soar through the sky, and Chit Sang's raw power and victory over The Warden was spurring him on. He wanted to win – and badly!

Toph got to her feet, narrowly avoiding a cluster of spiky rocks that sped past her left ear.

But for the moment, she did nothing. She just blindly stared at the patch of earth beneath her, where her best friends had disappeared into the world of the dead. And Toph knew that the dead didn't walk twice, legend or no legend.

A single tear slid down her face, for her lost companions, before she turned back to the Dai Lee, clenching her tiny fists and snarling.  
These were the people that took them away! These were the traitors that had spilt so much blood! And they were going to pay!

"Hurry up and beat the Fire Lord already, Aang." she mumbled to herself. "I don't wanna lose you too."

Letting out an angry, deeply saddened cry, Toph ran towards the fray of fire and rock.

* * *

"Can we catch her in time?" Katara panted as they ran over the rocky terrain.

Luckily for them, as the Spirit World gave them bountiful energy and they never tired, they were able to run continually towards the great mountain, where the small red dot that resembled the Fire Princess clambered among the rocks.

Zuko's feet pounded into the earth, skipping and jumping over rocks as quickly and carefully as he could. He didn't want to end up losing to his sister because of something stupid like a broken ankle!

Katara was a little slower than he was, and clumsier, so he had to slow his pace in order for her to keep up. It was aggravating, knowing that every second they wasted, his sister was getting closer to her prize – the Avatar's Chi flow!

"Maybe if you went a little faster we could!" Zuko grunted, trying not to sound too aggressive.

_I can't let her get that far. If she reaches that mountain, there's nothing we can do to stop her!_

Though he tried not to think about it, Zuko worried about what Katara would do once they actually caught up to Azula. How was she going to defend herself without the use of her bending?  
At least he knew how to fight hand to hand combat, and had his dual swords. Azula would have her deadly precision, speed, and above all – the Black Ice Blade.  
Katara would have nothing.

_Just keep on going. All you can do now is try to stop her!_

Kimochi scrabbled along beside them as they ran, his unnaturally long legs carrying him just a little faster than either of the humans. Zuko tried to avoid looking at him. It was unnerving the way the giant monkey ran. On two legs – just like a human!

"How will she know which Chi flow is Aang's?" Katara's small voice reached him from behind. Dear Agni, she was slow! "There must be _millions _of Chi flows there if every single person has one!"

Kimochi snickered, as if he found something very amusing. Zuko was really beginning to wish that they had never run into the Swamp Spirit in the first place!

"I am sorry, Katara." he chirped. "But I am afraid that your friend the Avatar's Chi flow will be the easiest to find of all of them. It is the largest and grandest of all the others, with the most energy. Avatar Chi is the most delectable of them all."

_Why does he talk about it like it's a snack?!_

"It must be the glowing light on the pedestal." Zuko panted, though he didn't feel tired. "Just like in the legend."

"Aang will be a sitting target!" katara's face was a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Then we better hurry!" Zuko replied, trying to hint at Katara to move faster.

Luckily, she listened to him and began to pick up her speed. The fact that the Spirit World granted them boundless energy certainly helped.

The looming mountain in the distance began to slowly get closer.

* * *

"Surrender, Avatar! And I shall make your passing a little less painful!"

Fire Lord Ozai's voice boomed above all. The clashing and thunderous howls of the battlefield didn't seem to affect him. He looked down on the mixture of nations, all fighting for their lives and countries needlessly. He no longer cared for his enemies, or his countrymen. This was his battle now! This was nothing more than a minor setback, a game!

He smirked, thinking them fools. No one could resist the commanding power of the Fire Lord!  
Sozin's Comet still had not left the atmosphere. Soon the Avatar would fall and the world would be his for the taking!

The Avatar panted, jumping and swerving out of the way of his attacks. It both irritated Ozai, and pleased him. Let the boy run! Let his pain be drawn out and long! If he wanted to run, then he would happily play along with their game of Cat and Mouse!

The boy was panting, sweat dripping down his entire body. He was growing tired and weak. There was no way that he could defeat him – he, the almighty, powerful Fire Lord!

The boy hadn't even thrown a single blow! He was too afraid. Afraid of death and of the guilt that followed it.

"Weak, pathetic fool!" Ozai taunted, sending another arc of flame towards the boy. "Even with the power of all the elements, you are afraid to use them!"

Aang shot out of the way just in time, the very last tendrils of licking fire barely missing his face. How was he going to win when he hadn't even mastered Fire Bending yet? The almighty blows, powered by the almighty force of the comet were just too much to take!

"You don't have to do this!" he called back, his breathing hard. "You can stop this all now!"

Ozai smirked, soaring towards the naïve, young boy with heated aggression.

"No, Avatar! It is _I _who shall end _you_!"

Volleys of liquid fire shot from his fists, as he charged after the Avatar. He deflected them again and again, bringing up walls of earth and water to defend himself. But it would not last. The boy would tire soon enough. And then victory would belong to him!

Taking pleasure in seeing the fear in the Avatar's large blue eyes, Fire lord Ozai sped towards him, the electricity already gathering in his hands. He would see this boy dead by the time Sozin's Comet left the atmosphere!

* * *

"We're not going to catch up to her in time!" Katara panted, still running over the rocky terrain.

Zuko hated to admit it, but Katara was right.

Although they were a lot closer to the mountain now, he could still see the small red dot jumping between the crags in the rock face. She was slowly getting closer to her goal and he was certain that she had seen them by now! He could almost picture her, looking down at them with her predatory eyes and laughing.

_No, no, no!_

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Katara called again, still slightly behind Zuko.

Beside them, the Spirit Monkey chuckled, as he loped easily over the rocky terrain. The base of the mountain loomed ahead.

"Ah, silly, naïve human. Of course there is a faster way. You should have asked earlier!"

Zuko stopped in his tracks, turning around to glare hatefully at Kimochi. Katara also stopped beside him, panting, though not from exhaustion.

"There's a faster way? And you're only just telling us _now_?"

The creature shrugged, its feathered head blowing in a wind that held no temperature. Zuko was really beginning to hate the spirit.

"You did not ask me, human."

Zuko fought the urge to lunge at the monkey. He didn't want to anger any spirits and end up getting eaten, no matter how infuriating and annoying they may be.

"How, Kimochi?" Katara asked, trying to sound polite, though a trace of irritation escaped from her calm demeanour. "How can we get there before she does?"

The Swamp Guardian's eyes flickered with something that could have been troublesome. Zuko tried to ignore the knot that was tightening in his stomach. Despite everything that the spirit had done to help them, he still couldn't help but dislike the creature. There was something about him that Zuko just didn't trust. He seemed to be growing a little more manic with each minute.

"I shall show you, though I doubt you will like it." the giant monkey snickered.

_I don't like the sound of that._

Opening its mouth wide and exposing a row of primal, pointed teeth, the spirit monkey let out a piercing shriek. Both Zuko and Katara clutched at their ears, unable to withstand the ferocity of the shrieking call. It sounded less like a call and more like the screams of a thousand children!

The shrieking stopped abruptly and Zuko took his hands away from his ears. He still wasn't quite used to feeling the smooth, unmarked skin where his scar should have been and it unnerved him slightly.

For a moment, nothing moved.  
Katara looked over at him, with both fear and worry showing on her face. Zuko hated to see her face like that. She should never have to look so distraught.

Kimochi simply stood before them, his tail swishing back and forth, as if he was immensely happy about something. There was a calculating, malicious smile on his lips that Zuko didn't like. It seemed that the more time the spirit spent with them, the more primitive and excitable he seemed to get.

_Uncle always warned you against angering the spirits. Just listen to him for once, will you? _

A low roaring sound made both he and Katara look skywards. Zuko could have been wrong, but it sounded just like...

"Oh, Agni!"

Zuko didn't even have time to slap himself on the forehead before a great gust of wind forced him backwards a step. He held a hand up to shield his face, the other reaching out to grab Katara's arm, who let out an almost silent shriek of surprise. Or it might have been horror.

Kimochi jumped about excitedly, clapping his hands together and letting out small squeaks of excitement.

"Z-Zuko!" Katara stammered, her eyes widening in horror as the almighty gust of wind subsided. "W-what is that thing?"

Zuko tried to relax his muscles as he looked up, horrified at his own vision.  
Arching its lengthy, slender back and letting out a low grumble as it's large, clawed feet touched the ground, a white dragon stood beside them, looking down on each of them with piercing golden eyes.

_No. How is this possible? It can't be!_

"The White Dragon..." Zuko breathed, unable to take his eyes away from the dragons own.

He could barely take it all in. How could he when the brilliant, translucent dragon from his dreams stood before him? Its scales so clear and shimmering that they almost looked white! He could see its heart, almost as large as he himself, sitting inside its rib cage. Except it did not beat, as it had in his dream. They were after all, in the land of the dead.

"You have met!" Kimochi screeched, bounding about frantically. "How joyous! It seems we have a prophet in our midst!"

"What?" Katara looked at him with wide eyes, though she stood at his his, still wary of the enormous creature. "Zuko, what's he talking about?"

"I don't know." Zuko mumbled, continuing to stare into the hypnotic eyes of the White Dragon.

"A prophet, a prophet!" Kimochi chirped, almost giddy with excitement. "One born of the power to see and to feel! A curse and a blessing!"

Nobody answered. The wind blew past, though still there was no cold to it. Zuko continued to look up at the beautiful dragon, both inspired and saddened to see it. He barely heard Kimochi's words.

_How is this possible?_

Ignoring the shrieking spirit hopping at his side, Zuko walked towards the dragon, unafraid. He knew that it would not hurt him. Reaching up a hand, he placed his fingertips against the cool surface of the dragon's scales. At his touch, the dragon's heart began to beat, as if new life had come to it. The White Dragon continued to look down at him, with eyes full of wisdom and care.

Swinging himself up on to the dragons back, Zuko held out a hand to Katara, who looked up at him nervously. Kimochi danced around her, his screeching slowly getting higher and higher.

"Zuko, what's going on?"

Zuko tried to smile. He wanted her to know that she would be safe. He could see it in the dragon's eyes – it wouldn't hurt them.

"It's okay, Katara." he smiled, trying to sound as sure as he could. "I'll explain everything later. Just trust me, okay? It won't hurt us, I promise."

Zuko was acutely aware of just how much time they were losing by waiting around and hoped to Agni that Katara would trust him. He could understand Katara's fear. At least he had _seen_ a dragon before, but she was being thrown out of her depth completely, if they weren't so far gone already!

She swallowed and bit her lip.  
If he had asked her to take a ride on a dragon with him only a few months ago, she would have probably laughed in his face and Water Whipped him into the next century. But Zuko knew that she would follow him, just as he would follow her. He would follow her anywhere.

"Come on, Katara. I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Katara made her decision. She reached up and took his hand, swinging herself into place behind him on the dragon's back. They positioned themselves readily and with a mighty roar, the dragon took off into the air.

Wind swept past their faces as they gathered speed and Katara clung onto Zuko's back for dear life, squeezing as hard as she could. A small sound escaped her lips and Zuko gripped her fingers around his waist, lacing them in between his own. He wasn't going to lose her.

As they gathered speed, the ground below began to shrink and Kimochi's cries of "Prophet! A Prophet!" began to fade and blow away with the wind.

_A Prophet?_

Zuko looked straight ahead to the mountain as the wind whipped past his face. He was glad to be leaving the crazed, suspisciously eccentric monkey behind them!

He would figure this all out when he had what he wanted.  
When he stopped his sister.  
When his father was defeated.  
When he and Katara both saved the world.

* * *

**PART TWO**

Iroh wiped the sweat away from his brow. This was proving a little more difficult than he had first anticipated.

"Fire in the hole, boys!"

King Bumi's cackling voice rose above the loud scraping of metal as yet another Fire Nation tank came hurtling through the air and landed with an almighty rumble in the already neat pile he had collected.

The soldiers came fast, and in great numbers.

Swiftly moving through the air on jets of flame, Iroh dodged yet another arsenal of attacks. Fire came hurtling at him from all directions and he took in a sharp breath, before lashing out with his hands to send his own wall of fire out to disband the rest.

"Twenty five! Hoo hoo!" Bumi called with a manic grin and giving a big thumbs up.

"Still not enough, Bumi!" Pakku called back, smiling. "Thirty three!"

"Fifty." Jeong Jeong replied, almost emotionless as he sent another sweeping kick of fire straight towards his opponents and knocking them backwards.

"What? _Fifty_? I'll be damned if I see a Fire Bender beat me in a cracking-heads contest!"

Bumi huffed as he sent another wave of towering earth pillars to topple over the gun tower that continued to reign fire down at them.

"Twenty Six" he called triumphantly.

Iroh shook his head, unable to smile.  
Somehow, the masters had managed to form the whole thing into a game. Usually, their jubilant behaviour would have had him smiling, and probably joining in. But there was something in the air that he didn't like. The smell tainted the air and wafted up from the city, as pungent as the day he had first smelt it. It clouded his senses like a drug and made him worry.

"The rift has been opened." he mumbled to himself, narrowly dodging a flaming ball thrown from the trebuchet below. "Zuko, be careful."

"Thirty two!" Bumi called, stacking up a fresh new column of Fire Nation tanks. "How's that for a combo, boys?"

His mad cackle echoed through the air, amidst the smoke and fire.

Iroh was not smiling.  
Their victory was closing in, but slowly. And nor would he smile again until he knew that his nephew...his son, was safe.

"Fourty!" Piando grunted below him, swiftly ducking and weaving between the ground force, slicing and slashing at every opponent foolish enough to get in his way.

Iroh shot forward, sending an X of fire towards the trebuchet, easily slicing the chain that held it in two. The large, flaming ball fell back in on itself, crushing the metal frame beneath it. At least Iroh could take some comfort knowing that the city had been evacuated beforehand. There would be no more unnecessary death or bloodshed. Not while he could help it.

"Fifty five." Jeong Jeong grunted, barely audible above all the crackling and shouting.

"Now, you're just making that up!" Bumi huffed, not even looking backwards as he raised a fist to take out the Fire Nation soldier behind him. "Thirty three."

Iroh's brow was creased with worry as he felt the electricity dance between his fingertips. Gritting his teeth, he shot out a blast of fiery white lightning at the guard tower positioned above the upper ring. Chunks of rubble exploded into the air as the guard tower crumbled and fell into the streets below, sending the soldiers inside scurrying back to the walls, to escape the fall.

I should have told him, he scolded himself. I should have prepared him for this. He isn't ready to face the Spirit World. He isn't ready to face Azula. He isn't ready to face himself!

Iroh knew what awaited Zuko beyond the gates of the Spirit World. He knew exactly what the boy he loved so much would have to endure, and what it would cost him. He remembered it all too vividly.

"Fifty two! A little slow today, aren't we Bumi?"

After all, it had been he, Iroh, who had also faced the same challenges. He had been taken into the darkness willingly by the trickster and almost lost himself. He had nearly failed and succumbed to the darkness. But it had been hope that brought him back. Hope for a better life, to live every day as his precious son should have had the chance to do!

"Fourty five! Looks like Jeong Jeong's still in the lead, Bumi!."

The people had talked. They had gossiped and whispered upon his return. The only man to escape from the Spirit World still with his face, they had whispered. The only man to have seen the other side and lived to tell the tale. At least, besides Agni. But who knew if that was really truth, or legend?

"No need to boast Pakku! I _am_ one-hundred and twelve years old, ya know? Fourty!"

Iroh had tried to guard his nephew against the rumours. He realised now, that he should not have. He should have been preparing him, for what was to come. But how was he to know that Zuko would go rushing to the world of the dead, to save the life of his friend, his love and of the world? How could he ever have prepared for an eventuality like that?

"Sixty."

"Oh, now I _know_ that you're just cheating, Jeong Jeong!"

Iroh could only hope and pray that his nephew would do what he could. That he would somehow find a way back to him one day. Just like Agni found a way back. Even if it _did_ take a hundred years.

* * *

Katara felt her eyes beginning to sting. She shut them tightly against the wind, gripping onto Zuko so hard that she worried about whether or not he could breathe. Though technically, if they were in the Spirit World, did they even _need _to breathe?

_A dragon? A DRAGON, for La's sake! How does Zuko have connection with a see-through spirit dragon?!_

Katara tried incredibly hard not to look down at the dragon's body. The flowing, gurgling organs inside made her want to be sick. Of course, she'd seen her fair share of wounds and blood as a healer, but that still didn't prepare her for something like this!

The way that the dragon's heart had started beating when Zuko had touched it. The way the awful, monkey spirit had jumped around screeching "Prophet! Prophet!", it was all too much for Katara to take!

_Zuko – a prophet? Does Kimochi mean a prophet like Aunt Wu? Or something else? How could Zuko be a Prophet? It just doesn't make sense!_

Katara felt Zuko's fingers tighten around her own and her heart momentarily skipped a beat. At least she was glad to see that her heart still worked in the ghostly place. But what startled her the most was Zuko's skin. It was ice cold! Almost as if he himself were...dead.

She wondered if she too was as cold to the touch. But Katara didn't like it. It wasn't natural. Zuko, who had always held her close and kept her safe, he was changing. She knew it wasn't his fault, but Katara couldn't help but feel a little wary of everything that had happened since they had passed through the gate. She had watched his bending get sucked right out of him!

It was his scar that had caught her off guard the most.

Katara's heart had almost leapt up into her mouth when she turned to see Zuko. _Just _Zuko. The horrible, deforming scar that she had come to both fear and love over the past year had completely vanished!

Not that it had mattered to Katara in any way whether he was scarred or not, but she had still been caught off guard. Though she loved Zuko the way he was, it was just so strange, seeing what he looked like without the mark of his father. Of course, he was incredibly handsome – with or without his scar, but he had looked so young, so innocent.

Katara's heart was in her mouth. Flying on Appa was one thing, but flying on a translucent, spirit dragon was quite another! For what seemed the fourth time in five minutes, Katara leant forward so that she could call in Zuko's ear.

"Zuko! What _is_ this thing?"

"A dragon."

He answered quite calmly, as if it was completely obvious. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. She wished that she hadn't when she lost her balance slightly, and she gripped even tighter onto Zuko, digging in her nails and twisting her fingers into his clothing.

"I can see that, Zuko!" she called back, slightly irritated. "But do you think you can be just a _little _it more specific before we go off to face your sister and probably end up getting attacked by...by dead people?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Katara wished that she hadn't said them. She scolded herself for once again uttering the word 'dead'. There was no use in scaring herself, even if they _were _about to face an army of corpses!

_Come to think of it, I haven't seen a single spirit that isn't in an animal form yet. Aren't there supposed to be people here too?_

"I'm not really sure." Zuko called, turning a little to face her. "I had a dream about this dragon when Ozai captured us. I thought I understood what it meant then, but now..."

He trailed off, unable to find meaning to finish the sentence.

Katara felt her mouth falling open, though she quickly closed it again when more harsh winds hit her in the face.

"You had a dream about a see-through dragon? I knew you had nightmares, but to have your dream come true - that's a little unusual, don't you think?"

"My thoughts exactly!" he called back, not turning to look at her this time.

The mountain was hurtling at them faster and faster as the White Dragon soared through the air. Katara could clearly see Azula now, nearing the top of the mountain. She was looking up at them and though Katara couldn't make out her facial expression, she guessed that it wasn't good.

Although Katara was scared witless, she had to admit, riding a dragon was much faster than running. And _a lot _faster than a flying bison!

Katara was just about to ask if Kimochi had been right. If Zuko really _was _a prophet. But just then, the dragon hurtled forward into a spiralling dive, causing Katara to cling to Zuko even tighter than before and scream in fright as they hurtled towards the rock of the mountain.

_I'm going to die!_

Katara screamed her lungs out, digging her fingers into Zuko's skin in pure terror. His knuckles were white as he clasped onto the scales of the White Dragon, holding on for dear life!

But suddenly, barely feet away from impacting against the mountain, the White Dragon pulled up out of the dive and stopped. When neither pain nor death seemed to reach Katara, she opened her eyes. The White Dragon was hovering a few feet above the ground, turning its grand head around to look at them.

"Uh, Katara. We can get down now."

For a moment, Katara barely heard Zuko's voice. She was too entranced, staring up at the White Dragon's beautiful, dancing gold eyes. No wonder Zuko had found it hard to look away! It was like the creature was looking into her very soul!

"Katara?"

Hearing Zuko call her, Katara blinked, snapping herself out of the dreamy trance.

"Uhm, yeah, Zuko?"

"We can get down now. But you really need to...uh, you know...pull your nails out of me."

Realising that her nails were still dug deep into Zuko's waist, Katara blushed and let go.

"Oh! Sorry Zuko, are you okay?"

They dismounted, sliding of the dragon's back easily. As soon as their touch broke contact with it, the mighty beast's heart lay still. It didn't beat again, as it had before. Holding up his shirt to survey the damage, Zuko grinned.

"You know, I'm starting to like this place."

Looking down at Zuko's un-marked, perfect skin, Katara shivered. There should at least be a red mark or something. She had been using him like a pin-cushion!

"I don't."

Zuko turned to the dragon, and surprised Katara completely when he clasped his hands together and bowed to the creature, not once taking his eyes away from the beast. Not wanting to offend the spirits, or get eaten by an enormous, translucent dragon, she quickly followed suit and also bowed to the creature.

Suddenly, the story that he and Aang had shared with her about the Sun Warriors and the two incredible dragons that had shown them the meaning of fire didn't seem quite so silly anymore.

_It's amazing they weren't both killed!_

A low rumble left the dragons throat and the two long tendrils that hung from its snout reached it towards them. Katara's eyes widened as she fought the overwhelming urge to turn around and run right back down the mountain!

The tendril stretched toward her, and then lightly touched her forehead. Her eyes shot open.

It was if a brilliant blue flash lit up the dreary grey of the Spirit World and Katara could feel the dragon's eyes piercing her heart, analysing and scrutinising it with every second that passed, just as the two masters had done to Zuko and Aang before at the Sun Warrior's Temple.

_Will it judge me worthy? What happens if it doesn't like what it sees?_

She almost jumped out of her skin when a silvery, flowing voice sounded around her.

"There was no need to judge you, child. I can see from your eyes that you are pure of heart and of spirit."

Katara darted her head around, looking for Zuko. But he was nowhere to be seen! She didn't even seem to be on the mountain anymore!

"I have come to warn you." the voice spoke again.

A veil of blue light seemed to surround her and the dragon completely, as if she were floating on air! The White Dragon looked down at Katara, towering over her like a god.  
She didn't tremble before it as she had before. She could see now, what Zuko had apparently seen. This dragon meant her no harm.

"Warn me of what?" she asked stupidly, feeling almost paralysed by the White Dragon's hypnotic eyes.

"You must tread with care, my child." it spoke again, though its mouth never moved. "There are many trials ahead. They will test you to your limit, to deem you worthy. They are trials of the mind and of the spirit, and you shall both see and hear things that you wish you could not. But do not fear, for I see that you shall overcome, in the name of love."

Katara felt pleasantly cool and she looked up at the great beast, no longer afraid. It's heart still did not beat as it had done when she and Zuko had touched it.

"But-but what can we do?" she asked, feeling only gratitude towards the great spirit. "Can you help us?"

The White Dragon shook its brilliant head, which hung a little low, as if the creature was sorrowful.

"I fear I cannot, dear human. The Spirits cannot tamper with the decisions of humans, we can only warn them and guide them down the right path. This is a battle only you may fight. The balance hangs with you both, and the Avatar now."

For some reason, Katara was unable to feel the small lump of sorrow in her stomach that she thought would appear. The dragon's beautiful, musical words seemed to soothe her somehow.

She frowned, realising something that she hadn't thought of before.

"Zuko told me he had a dream about you. You...you came to warn him, didn't you? Is that what the Spirit Monkey meant when he called him a prophet?"

Although it defied all logic, the dragons lips curled up into a smile. Katara continued to wonder if animals could smile at all, or if it was only something possible in the Spirit World.

"You are wise, child. The one you call Zuko has acted as my own bridge for many years now. I have sent him messages, knowing that both he and you had parts to play in restoring the balance of the world. I hoped to point him down the right path. I was mostly unsuccessful, until you, my dear child, you found him and restored what little faith there was left inside of him. You gave him a renewed hope, and tore down the walls that protected his mind from my influence. It is with you that worlds end lies, human, and the soul of a loved one."

Katara swallowed a lump in her throat. That was a lot of pressure to put on any one person!

_Was it something to do with Ba Sing Se? In the Crystal Catacombs? He told me that after that night, guilt slowly ate him away and that he felt raw and-and exposed. Was it...was it something I did? I don't understand!_

"You...you were the one who gave him all those nightmares?" Katara gasped, unable to believe that such a proud and wondrous animal could put Zuko through so much torment.

The great beast nodded its head slowly. For a moment, Katara thought that she could see regret in its beautiful green eyes.

"Protect him, Katara." the White Dragon used her name for the first time, though she didn't know how the creature knew it. Katara could begin to feel tears pricking behind her eyes. "For though he is strong, he will falter. Darkness has consumed him for so long, it will take a light to allow him to climb back into the sun."

The image of the dragon began to fade at the edges.  
Katara's eyes widened in horror. She could see the brilliant scales shining white in the invisible sun. They were almost blinding!

"No!" she called, holding her hand out the touch the dragon. "I don't understand! Please don't go! I need your help!"

The glistening smile of the dragon appeared again, before the almost invisible skin began to disappear into the air.

"Beware the trickster, child. Beware the darkness."

"No, please!" Katara grabbed at the air, though she only felt warmth pass through her fingers. "Please, stay! I don't understand! Who is the trickster? What's going to happen?"

Before the last shimmer of smiling tooth disappeared with the wind and she returned to the grey, unmoving mountain, Katara heard the White Dragon whisper its last words, carried away with the wind.

"_Beware the darkness. You must be his light, child. As he must be your own..."_

Katara opened her eyes. She was stood still on the mountain, with an outstretched arm, gripping at the mighty dragon that was no longer there. She turned her head to see Zuko, whose body language similarly matched her own.

They each quickly drew their arms back, feeling foolish in front of the other. Katara wiped at her eyes, realising that they were cold with unshed tears.

Zuko cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I guess he's not coming back."

Sighing, Katara looked out over the open plains below them, searching for the guiding creature she knew would not return.

_No, I guess not._

"Zuko?"

"Yeah, Katara?" he also looked out over the plains with her, reaching for her hand and lightly holding it in his own.

"I think that dragon...was _fate_."

* * *

**Author's Notes : Wow. That's a pretty long chapter. Took me just over a day to write this damn thing. Writers block didn't help, either!**

**Well, hopefully, this chapter should answer some questions. The next chapter will probably be as long as this one and we can finally finish the story. It has been a really amazing journey, planning and writing this with all of your encouragement. I only hope I can make it up to you all by writing the best damn thing that I can think of.**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't a little too farfetched. After all, Bryke didn't really cover much about the Spirit World, so there's still a lot more to be said. I suppose that's where my Poetic License comes in (flashes license).**

**Soon, the journey is going to come to an end. :(**

**Hehehe...writing the Old Masters paragraph was fun. Ah, Bumi...you crazy old sod. No way can you beat Jeong Jeong. XD**


	25. The Trials and The Trickster

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Note : Hey guys. Here's part two of the Spirit World excursions. This entire chapter is really gritty, and will probably leave you scratching your head in certain parts of the story. But every question is answered eventually, I promise.**

**Okay, massively sorry about two things:**

**That this took me so unbelievably long to upload/write.**

**And that this isn't going to be the final chapter as I promised. There's just too much to cover. So, there's going to be another chapter after this. Then it's just the additional epilogue and we're done!**

**Anyway – on with the story!**

* * *

They hurried along the mountain path, which seemed to have levelled out a lot more now that they were reaching its peak. They had gotten a head start on Azula, after the White Dragon had flown them to the top of the mountain, but Zuko didn't doubt his sister's determination to catch up. She would be behind them soon enough.

His heart seemed to have sunk down into the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't pull it back up again. He felt numb and lost.

"What do you mean, Fate?" he asked, hoping that the sorrow in his voice couldn't be heard over his panting breath.

The unexpected visit of the White Dragon hadn't shaken him, as he had expected it to. If anything, the dragon's presence had calmed him somehow. Although, the message that he had given him had caused Zuko more pain than anything he could imagine.

"You know – Fate!" Katara replied, running along beside him. "Controller of the future, the weaver of events – fate!"

Zuko frowned. Why would Fate be a gigantic, translucent dragon?  
Of course there were spirits, but nobody believed in the Fates anymore! And even if the great White Dragon _was _fate, why would it come to them?  
And why was he dreaming about it?

"I know what Fate is, Katara!" he huffed, forcing himself not to look at her. "But I don't understand it."

Katara looked at him sceptically, as if the answer was completely obvious.

"What? He...she..._it_ didn't talk to you?"

Zuko frowned. The White Dragon (or was it Fate?) _had _spoken to him, but he was still unsure whether to believe it or not. The whole thing had been like some sort of faraway dream and the details had seemed to slip away from his mind the moment the dragon disappeared. He wished that none of it had been true, and that it was all some sort of horrible nightmare.

The second meaning of Fate's words still haunted him, though he wouldn't voice his concerns to Katara.

"_You seek peace, young human, and you shall soon find it."_

Zuko had looked up into the dragon's beautiful green eyes, feeling emptiness creep over him. Of course he would find peace here. Once they had done everything they could, Zuko would make sure Katara got back home. But he wouldn't be coming back with her.  
Two go in, one comes out – that was the rule. That was what he was going to have to do to protect Katara.

But the dragon had just shook its head and spoke again.

"_It is not as it seems, human. It shall not pass to you, but to one you love._

Someone he loved. It could only be Katara! Katara was going to die!

In his head, Zuko refused to believe it, but in his heart, he was breaking in two.

_They can't take her away from me! Not Katara! I won't let them take her! I'll fight the Spirits themselves if I have to! Just not her! Please, not her...._

"No." he replied simply, keeping his eyes down on the path that they followed. "No. It didn't talk to me."

He didn't even think to ask Katara what Fate had told her.

They carried on running, their feet making no noise as they slapped against the hard surface of the mountain rock. Zuko could feel the heat of his sisters fury on his back and kept on looking behind him, expecting to see her emerge from behind a boulder with that terrifying, murderous smile.

He hadn't wanted Katara to come with him to the Spirit World. It wasn't what he had planned to do, at all. At the time, there had been so much happening, that he just hadn't thought to stop her and jump through the rift himself. Now, she was stuck here with him, his angry sister and crazy animal spirits that were going to-.

He couldn't bring himself to think the last few words.  
A life without Katara just wouldn't be a life at all. If there was nothing he could do to stop the Spirits from taking her – then he wouldn't come back through the door, either. He would stay here forever, hoping to search for her beautiful face, whether it belonged to Koh or not.

_Not her. Not her. Not her. Not her._

His thoughts timed in rhythm with his feet pounding against the rock. His mind was beyond rational thought now. All he felt was a growing numbness in his chest. He had been preparing himself to be taken, but he hadn't even begin to imagine what life would be like if Katara was taken.

Zuko made up his mind, right then and there. If Katara had to......._die _to help save the world, then so would he. But he wouldn't be doing it for the world, nor for the Avatar. He would be doing it for her, for Katara. Even if he spent the rest of eternity locked away with her in the Spirit World without a face.

"Zuko."

He barely managed to look at her, as she ran beside him. Who knew if it was the last time he would see her beautiful face?

She looked at him the same way she had when they had been imprisoned together by the Sila Vatra, when he had finally told her how he had gotten his scar. It almost killed him to see her looking at him like that, but he physically forced himself to smile at her. She didn't smile back.

"Yeah, Katara?" he asked, trying for her sake to sound as normal as he could.

But then again, Zuko's original perceptions of 'normal' were far from changed these days.

She kept her gaze on him for a moment, but had to turn her attention back towards the ground. Zuko loved Katara, but he had to admit, she was still as clumsy as the day he had met her.

"The dra-....Fate told me something."

Zuko kept his face neutral. If something terrible _was _going to happen to Katara, then he didn't want her to know that he knew it. He also didn't want her to know that he would give his own life just to stop it.

"It said that there are some sort of....trails we have to face." Katara continued, he hair swinging wildly behind her in a breeze that just wasn't there. "Something to test us, before we can get to the top of the mountain."

_Bring it on._

Zuko nodded, unable to get his mouth to form words. Even if the dragon _was_ Fate, he was sure that it would offer no positive news.

"It also said 'Beware the trickster'."

Barely giving it a second thought, Zuko continued on running. He had no idea what kind of trials awaited them, and he didn't much care. Not any more.

How cruel it all was. He had been prepared to die to protect her, he had already died once and technically, whilst he was in the Spirit World, he _was_ dead. But even if he died another thousand times over, it still wouldn't help save her.

_You should have just given in before the comet brought you back._

"Hey Zuko, you never did tell me about what happened to you."

This piqued his interest and Zuko frowned in confusion when he looked at her.

"You might want to be specific. A lot of things have happened to me."

Katara managed to smile at this and Zuko's heart managed to beat a little faster for a moment. He smiled back, though it was weak. He remembered her words, echoing around in his head, posing as his own.

"_I always want to be able to make you smile."_

"The fire, Zuko?" she probed, the smile still lingering. "What happened to your bending? Why was it....white?"

Zuko fought the urge to swear, the small smile dropping instantly from his face. He had hoped to avoid this subject. Katara was certain to not like the answer. He felt like slapping himself when he saw Katara's smile drop, along with his own. Her mouth was open a little, and Zuko knew it wasn't from exhaustion.

_You can't hide these things from her forever, you know. Has she ever lied to you before? Don't you remember your promise? You said that you'd at least try! No more, remember? No more!_

"I thought that blue fire was the most powerful you could get." Katara continued, hoping to get him to reply. She sounded small and alone. "That's why Azula is so strong, isn't it?"

Despite himself, Zuko sighed. He didn't want to answer her question, but there was really no way around it. The little voice inside his head was right. Katara had never lied to him before, or kept things hidden away. And he had made a promise. Before either of them died, he intended to honour it!

"Blue fire is strong." he mumbled, hoping that his voice might blow away with an imaginary wind that he knew wouldn't come. "But white fire is the most powerful a Fire Bender can ever obtain. White fire hasn't been heard of since the days of Agni, so almost nobody believes it exists anymore. But, I guess it_ is_ true..."

Katara looked at him with a mixture of confusion and sadness. He couldn't place it, but it looked to him as if she knew something that he didn't.

_Don't be stupid. Katara doesn't keep things hidden._

"But why did it happen?" she asked, still looking a little bewildered by his answer. "Not even your father or your Uncle can make white fire! Can they?"

Zuko tried not to flinch when Katara spoke.

"_your father."_

He never wanted anyone to know Ozai that way again. The man held no place in his life any more. The old Fire Lord Ozai had died a long time ago. He could remember their trips to Ember Island, where his father would laugh and play with him and smile. But those days were gone now. They would never return. Ozai was _not _his father! He had died on that beach, a long time ago, as far as he was concerned.

Zuko only called one man 'father' now.

"No." he replied, letting a trace of emptiness slip through his voice. "I don't think that anybody can. Not even the Avatar has been recorded creating white fire."

"Is that why Azula looked so....mad, when it happened?"

Zuko could only manage a nod. He could hear long-forgotten laughter in his ears. And the new, sweeter, purer laughter of the woman he loved.

"But _why, _Zuko?" Katara asked, sounding a little irked. "Why can you do it, if no one else can?"

They were climbing higher and higher up the mountain trail. Soon, they would face what lay beyond. Maybe the trials, maybe spirits. Maybe Koh...

"Because....because there's only a certain way you can obtain it, according to the legends." Zuko's voice wavered, and he offered nothing more to Katara. He didn't want to tell her.

"Which is?"

Zuko could hear the irritation building behind her voice. He knew it was justified. She was just worried about him, though Agni knew why! They had a few more important matters to worry about than why his bending had suddenly grown more powerful and changed colour!

_But she won't see it that way.._

"I don't know..." he lied, hating himself for doing it. The voice inside his head tutted, like he had misbehaved.

"Don't lie, Zuko." Katara huffed, frowning at him hard. They were still running. "I can see it in your eyes. Why won't you tell me? What happened to you back there?"

"Just some...._Fire Bender_ stuff, okay?" he snapped, letting the guilt wash over him. "It doesn't matter anyway!"

They were gradually picking up speed, though neither of them noticed it. Their anger was driving them on, harder and faster up the mountain.

"Don't keep lying to me, Zuko!" Katara grumbled, waving her arms in the air as she ran for emphasis. "You _promised_ you wouldn't!"

"I know that!" he snapped back, as little chips of rock fell away from the hard pounding of their feet.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because!"

_For Agni's sake, just tell her!_

"That's not an answer, Zuko! Stop avoiding the question!"

"I'm _not!_"

_Tell her!_

"What was so special about you, Zuko? What changed?"

Zuko could feel a pressure building up behind his eyes. He remembered the same effects of Sozin's Comet. His head was splitting in two and his head was filled with more voices.

"_Nothing!_"

_Liar! Liar!_

"_Why, _Zuko?"

_TELL HER!_

The pressure began to spill over and Zuko felt his head hammering. They ran at breakneck speed through the winding path, neither backing down from the other. He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't keep it all bottled up! The pressure was just too much!

"Zuko,_ tell me!"_

"Because you have to _die, _OKAY?"

* * *

Katara stopped dead.

Zuko had gotten another thirty feet in front of her when his brain kicked into action, terrified of what he had said, and he stopped. For one long minute, he stood with his back to her, panting. The pressure inside his head faded and disappeared completely. It was as if it had never been there at all.

Zuko wondered at Kimochi's words, still unable to bring his mind up to the current moment.

"_The Spirit World doesn't allow any outside influence."_

Maybe he couldn't lie in the Spirit World.

Finally catching his breath (though he didn't need to), Zuko gathered up the courage left inside him and turned around to face Katara. She was looking at him, no emotion on her face, but her tell-tale wide eyes showed him all that he needed to know.

Her eyes always gave her away.

_Why? Why, why, WHY? Why did you have to tell her that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!_

Zuko forced himself to look at her eyes, never once averting his gaze as he walked the few yards that separated them. He would keep one promise, at least. He would look her in the eyes when he almost broke her heart.

He came to a stand still in front of Katara, still looking down into her beautiful eyes. Her lip quivered, but she did nothing except stare up at him. She looked so fragile, as if she were about to burst into a thousand tiny pieces and get swept away with the wind. Zuko wanted to hold her to him, and keep her safe. He never wanted her to drift away.

"You....you..."

Her voice sounded tiny and her eyes began to glass over with unshed tears. Zuko wasn't certain if people could cry in the Spirit World, but he really hoped not. It tore him apart whenever he saw Katara cry.

"What?" she trembled, her voice breaking as she looked up at him. "Am I talking to....to a spirit?"

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but found he couldn't. Her teary eyes were almost too much for him to take!

Unable to stand it any longer, Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and pulled her into a hug, clutching her to his chest like his life depended on it.

"Could a spirit do this, Katara?"

He could feel her tears warming his chest as her fragile body shook with stifled sobs. Zuko tried not to snap. It felt like everything was crumbling. He was going to lose her to Koh, and the last few minutes (or hours – he still wasn't sure) that he spent with her were going to be filled with grief. If it hadn't been for that pressure building up inside his head, he would have just let the subject hang. He never wanted to cause her pain.

"It's okay, Katara." he soothed, stroking her hair. His voice, however, betrayed him. He felt hollow and she knew it. "I'm still here. I promise."

_Way to go, Zuko._

They stood there, locked together. Katara, dumbstruck and small in her grief and Zuko, numb and cold in his own. Neither of them seemed to care about Azula anymore. They didn't care about Koh, the trials, or Fate. For a moment, the whole world stopped.

But it still revolved around them both.

* * *

A pair of piercing, hardened eyes watched from above. The two were locked together, completely unaware of all the time they were losing, or the terrible fate that was about to befall them.

"How delicious." they muttered to themselves.

Soon, everything would work out and the two would be mere memories. Soon, they would be wiped clean from the world, and from history. It was something that the shadow did very well.

Death had always been a favoured hobby, and the Spirit World was the best place to do it.

"No need to clean up the mess." they smiled to themselves, an almost animal growl rising in their throat. "No need for explanations. Neat and tidy."

It would be three lives that were lost today. Whether they affected the flow of balance or not was none of their concern. They had a job to do and nothing was going to get in the way.

The same, glistening eyes roamed over the figure of the two lovers, seemingly moulded into one as they clutched together. The watcher had been more than surprised to learn that Zuko had been granted the White Fire, but that made the defeat all the more wondrous. This time, there would be no coming back.

"Not this time." the voice chanted to itself, seemingly lost in euphoric madness. "Not this time. No, no."

The two figures were perilously close to the trials, though they didn't know it. The doorway didn't lay far from them and the figure counted down the minutes, eager to see them go in. They wouldn't be coming out again.

"But I will."

When finally the young man and woman pulled apart, the figure slunk back into the shadows, chuckling to themselves. Soon, they would have their fun. The show was about to begin.

"Two go in, one comes out. But if _neither_ can come out, then Koh shall have his fun."

* * *

"How? How could you_...die_?_"_

Katara's voice was tiny and muffled as she pressed herself harder into his chest. Zuko sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. He might as well tell her. There was no lying in the Spirit World, after all.

"The calm before the storm." his voice was grave as he quoted her own words. "It was the comet. The pain just got too much."

"The Comet?" she sniffed. "But how?"

He held onto her as tightly as he could, though he was certain that Katara didn't want to move any more than he did. The tears soaked through his shirt and seemed surprisingly warm against his unnaturally cool skin.

"When it broke through the atmosphere and came closer, I just couldn't hold on." Zuko sighed. "It was in my head and I couldn't stop it. I tried, Katara, I really did. But it was just....too much."

Her slender fingers crept up to wrap themselves in the folds of his shirt, but she didn't look up. Zuko wasn't sure whether he wanted her to look up, either. It broke his heart in two whenever he saw her cry.

"But you're...you're still _alive_?" she whispered, not daring to say more in case she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

_Barely..._

"Yes." Zuko soothed, letting out a breath. "It was Sozin's Comet that killed me, but it also brought me back. That's why....why my fire changed. Legend says that any Fire Bender whose....whose seen the other side and come back again is granted the White Fire by Agni. I never believed it, until today..."

Zuko remembered the experience well. He didn't think that he'd ever be able to forget it.

For a while, there had been nothing but darkness. He was no longer in pain, but everything seemed to be so vast and empty. It was as if he was floating, searching for something through the blackness. Small rays of light had slowly began to filter through the darkness, like pin pricks in a cushion, and slowly, things had began to fall into place.

He hadn't seen the Spirit World, as he had expected, but people.

Images and voices had flashed before him as he flew past, getting closer and closer to finally reaching the light that lay beyond them.

He had seen his mother, his uncle Iroh, Lu Ten, Aang and his friends. He had even seen his father and Azula, though they were both young and smiling. Each figure looked at him with sad faces and tears in their eyes. Some of them called after him, but he wasn't listening. All he cared about was the figure waiting for him at the very end of the tunnel, with tears in her eyes - Katara.

The silent gatekeeper had held out her hand as he flew past and he had grabbed for it. For the briefest moment, their fingers had touched and Zuko had felt the most incredible surge of power. The light beckoned to him and he wanted to move towards its gentle warmth and steady glow, but Katara's pleading eyes had held his, unblinking as their hands clasped together.

The power he had felt began to pull him backwards. The light had slowly began to filter away, to be replaced with blackness once again. Zuko could hear a slow, booming voice echo around him, speaking in a strange language. His body began to grow warm as he felt the renewed life bringing him back down to his body. Darkness surrounded him, but when he looked at his own skin, it seemed to be glowing.

But never once did Zuko take his eyes away from the brilliant blue of Katara's as she held onto his hand, until the moment he had woken back in the living.

When Katara remained silent, Zuko took a deep breath and continued.

"If it wasn't for the Comet, I don't know whether I'd still be here. It was like the power made my heart beat again. It wasn't until it passed over us that I felt it. Katara, I was....._already _dead when The Warden went to...to stab me. But if it weren't for you, then even Sozin's Comet couldn't have saved me."

Placing a finger under her chin, Zuko lifted her face to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying and she shook like a tiny leaf in the wind. But Zuko smiled down at her – the first genuine smile since Fate had spoken to him.

"You saved me, Katara. Even if you don't realise it. You overcame your fear....for me. You used your Blood Bending to save me."

Moving down towards her and holding her cheek with his palm, he kissed her. It was soft and careful, but that single kiss meant more to either of them than all the gold and jewels in the world.

"You saved me." he repeated as he pulled away, still so close that their noses were touching. "Thank you, Katara."

She wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly and pulled him close, clutching onto him as if for dear life.

Zuko could hear her mumbling in his ear, though it was a little clouded by sniffs and suppressed sobs.

"I thought I'd lost you again."

_Again...and I'm about to lose you._

Looking down at the trembling Water Bender in his arms, Zuko tried to smile, at least for her. He ran a thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear that had slipped down her face.

He wold do anything he could to stop this! Anything!

"Katara, I-"

But Zuko never got to finish his words. Because a deep and furious, animal-like roar came from behind them. He froze, his hold instinctively tightening around Katara.

_Please, please just be that stupid monkey. _

But when Zuko looked up, it seemed as if a lead balloon was slowly sinking down through his heart and into his stomach.

"_Brother!_"

He clenched his jaw together.

_Of course not. It's never as easy as a talking, spirit monkey!_

Azula pelted at them, running full blast in their direction down the pathway, barely a hundred feet away. Her face was contorted into a mad half smile, with her hair flying wildly behind her and the glint of the Black Ice Blade clutched in her hands.

"Katara, move!"

Pulling himself away from Katara, Zuko clutched onto her hand and ran. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would catch up with them, and now she was hot on their heels!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you have to pick NOW of all times to open up and tell Katara about your stupid problems! Why couldn't you have just waited? _

Katara's hold on his hand was firm as she ran beside him. Her tears fell behind her like falling crystals and she wiped at them as they tried desperately to expand the distance between themselves and the crazed Fire Princess.

But Zuko's attention was taken away from his sister when he spotted a large white figure dancing in between the rocks.

"Follow me, humans! Follow or perish!"

Kimochi squealed like an excited child as he jumped overhead from rock to rock, leaping and pointing at something ahead.

Zuko followed the Spirit Monkey's finger and spotted what he was pointing it. A large, dark cave loomed ahead, built into the face of the mountain.

Zuko had to act fast.  
He didn't like the Spirit Monkey, and there was something about him that he didn't trust. But if he didn't, then Azula would catch them first!

Even though he had his dual swords with him, Zuko feared for Katara. Even though he was a better swordsman than his sister would ever be, he knew that she would use any opportunity she had.

And that meant an using unarmed, defenceless Water Bender as a human shield.

_Damnit!_

Grunting and ignoring the Spirit Monkey's high-pitched, manic calls, Zuko changed direction and pulled Katara behind him. What choice did he have?

"If we can just make it to those caves, we might be able to lose her!" he called back to Katara.

She wasn't nearly as fast as Zuko, though she had been spurred on by her anger not long ago. He didn't know if they were going to be able to out-run Azula for much longer!

"Zuko!" Katara called. "She's catching up!"

He could hear Azula behind them, calling his name and laughing like a woman possessed over the primal screams of the monkey!

He sounded almost...._excited_.

_Run! Run! Run!_

The caves loomed closer and they sped through the mountain path. Their breathing was coming in gasps and pants, though none of them felt any physical pain or exhaustion. Zuko held onto Katara as tightly as he could, not daring to look behind to see how much closer Azula had managed to close the gap!

"You can't run forever, Zuzu!" she called, sounding much closer than he had hoped. She laughed as she did so, as if this was the most fun she'd had in years!

"Faster, Katara!" Zuko tried to pick up his pace, but Katara was still too slow!

They ran faster, the looming shadow of the cave mouth throwing them into darkness. Their feet pounded against the rock, though they still made no noise. Zuko looked back, praying to Agni that Azula wouldn't be close behind.

"Scurry humans! Scurry like _rats_!"

_Like rats? What the-_

They passed under the mouth of the cave and into the darkness just as Zuko turned. A blood thirsty roar tore through the silence as he saw the glint of the Black Ice Blade through the darkness and the insanely angry golden eyes of his sister before she fell down on top of him.

The wind was knocked out of him as he hit the floor, the weight of the Fire Princess bearing down on him with extra momentum from her speed.

Zuko's fingers slipped away from Katara's and just as he caught his breath, he looked up to see the golden predatory eyes staring at him, and the silver glint of the Water Tribe blade raised above her head.

"Azula, _no_!"

* * *

Aang's head was almost exploding with pain and exhaustion. His vision was blurring and he could feel himself beginning to sway. The brilliant red tail of Sozin's Comet lingered overhead and he could see the red orb in the distance. How could he feel so terrible after only ten minutes with the Fire Lord?

"Come out, puny Avatar, and I shall spare you the pain you deserve!"

Ozai's voice boomed, even above the clashing and roaring below. Aang felt his limbs tremble as he took in another breath. His make-shift hiding place wasn't going to help him much longer and he was running out of idea's!

He was pretty sure that he could hear Sokka down below, calling out his name and waving his hands in the air. At least, when he wasn't parrying blows from enemy soldiers.

How much longer would the Fire Lord keep up their game of Cat and Mouse before he got tired and came after him? And no matter how hard he tried – the Avatar State just wasn't coming!

Shouldn't it be activated by now? He had finally let go of Katara and opened his seventh chakra – so why wasn't it working? Had he accidentally locked it for good? Did it mean that he had to let go of Toph now?

So many questions rang through his head, Aang was finding it difficult to think straight! The heat from outside the safety of his rock cocoon was beginning to make him feel claustrophobic and the Fire Lord was getting ever closer to losing his temper (if it hadn't already!)

"Come on." Aang prayed, closing his eyes and concentrating hard. "Avatar State. Avatar State. Come on, come on!"

A thundering crack came from outside. Aang tried to breathe and hope that Fire Lord Ozai hadn't spotted him. But it was difficult enough withstanding his suit of earth with all of the noise and smoke, and his concentration began to waver.

"Avatar State." he mumbled, feeling the sweat trickle down his temple. "Avatar State..."

* * *

Everything seemed to freeze.

Zuko looked up at the pair of golden eagle eyes bearing down on him and the glinting light in her hand. Her weight crushed down on him as her muscles moved, the point of the Black Ice Blade moving downwards towards his chest.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light illuminated the cave, forcing them to close their eyes at the brightness. Azula threw her arms up over her eyes, drawing back the blade just before it could pierce Zuko's chest. He took the chance and shoved her off him, blindly blinking against the rush of light.

She fell back off him, still clutching the Black Ice Blade tightly in her hand. Zuko squinted and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the new blinding source of light. He could make out the blue outline of Katara, shielding her own eyes from the immense light. It seemed to be everywhere!

"The darkness! The darkness! What fun!"

"Kimochi?" Katara's voice trembled in his ears, bouncing off the cavern walls.

"Two go in, one comes out! Two go in, one comes out!"

The Spirit Monkey's voice rang high and shrill all around them, but Zuko's couldn't see anything! His head span as the shrieking spirit's voice echoed inside the cavern.

Zuko felt his heart skip a beat when he remembered Katara's word in his head.

"_He said 'Beware the Trickster'"._

Zuko felt his heart clench into a ball. He had led them there! He had pointed them into this place and laughed as they ran. It was clear now. He was what Fate had warned them against. It was Kimochi - he was the trickster!

"Katara, it's a trap! It's the monkey!"

There was a deafening thud that shook the cavern walls.  
Squinting against the brightness, Zuko searched for the source of the noise, or the light. But he froze when a dark, booming voice sounded around them, almost paralysing each of them with its ferocity.

"_Three that enter my domain. Three born of blood and bone."_

The air around them seemed to tremble. There was a pressure inside the cave that was almost stifling.

Zuko dared not open his eyes against the brilliance of the light, but darted his head around, still somehow hoping to find the source of the voice. Kimochi laughed and shrieked somewhere behind them, but Zuko couldn't see a thing.

"Who is that?" Azula sounded sharp and angry as she called out into the mouth of the cave. "Show yourself!"

"_Three that wander foolishly among the darkness. Three that shall face the shadows to claim the prize."_

"Come out, you coward!" Azula spat, her voice sounding shrill against the stone walls. Zuko wasn't sure, but he thought that she actually sounded.....scared.

"_Continue on, for your lives. None of faint heart, nor weak mind shall pass."_

"Zuko?" Katara's voice sounded small and meek against the bellowing presence of the cave. "Zuko, where are you?"

"The darkness is coming! Run from the darkness! _Run_ mice, _run_!" the monkey's cheerful voice sounded almost manic with happiness!

"What is this trickery?" Zuko could hear Azula scrabbling round the cave floor, trying to right herself whilst blinded and clutching onto the blade in her hand. "Show yourself or receive the consequences!"

_The darkness. The trials!_

"Katara! It's the trials!" Zuko called blindly into the air. "Katara, where are you?"

He couldn't see. His eyes wouldn't adjust to the light, it was just too brilliant!

The voice sounded again, bounding off the cave walls in waves that seemed to circle round their heads.

"_One born of Water."_

Zuko heard Katara scream and he tried to open his eyes, desperate to search for her.

"Katara!"

"_Two born of Fire."_

Zuko fell to the floor, face down. There was something grabbing his leg!  
The force of the thing pulled him backwards as swiftly as an Emu-horse through the dirt of the cave floor. He heard Azula screaming and the sound of the Black Ice Blade ringing against stone.  
He was pulled back and back in one swift movement, certain that he was going to hit the cavern wall!

"_Three faced as one. Face your demons, humans and complete the trials."_

Zuko only managed to let out a short, blinded scream before he was dragged downwards, seemingly into the earth. He hit something solid beneath him and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. The pressure around his leg released its hold and Zuko opened his eyes to darkness.

He couldn't hear the Spirit Monkey laughing anymore.

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure which was worse – blinding light, or total darkness.

He felt around in the dirt for something that would tell him where he was. But his fingers only found rock.

"Katara?" he called out, the echo in his voice surprisingly even himself.

Nobody answered.

For the first time since entering the Spirit World, Zuko felt tired. It wasn't quite as bad as he had expected, but there was a heavy, dull throbbing in his limbs. Even the usual pain behind his left eye had returned, though it was dulled.

Letting out a long breath, Zuko slowly pulled himself up from the dirt. He could feel the chill or the caverns around him and though he instinctively sent out the brainwaves through his body to activate his bending, though he knew that nothing would happen.

"I'm going to kill that damn monkey!"

It was cold, damp and dark. Very dark.

He could barely see an inch in front of his face! And with no Fire Bending to help him, he could only hope to Agni that he wasn't going to end up worse for wares as he fumbled in the darkness, slowly moving forward.

_Trials....what kind of trials? If it's just to find our way back out in the dark, I guess it's not so bad._

But despite these comforting thoughts, Zuko couldn't help but worry. He didn't want to be left alone to think about what was to come. Or even if he would get out of the darkness in one piece!

Just to make sure, Zuko called out into the darkness once more. When he received no reply, he even dared to call for his sister.

But still, there was silence.

Holding his arms out in front of him like a helpless child, Zuko begrudgingly walked into the darkness. He tried to limit his breathing and concentrate. He could feel panic slowly rising inside him and tried to keep it under control. He'd never been so alienated like this before – without Katara.  
He tried to keep himself calm as he walked.

"You'll find her. You will. Just keep walking. Katara always comes back."

Zuko continued to finger his way through the darkness, occasionally bumping into the cold, damp cave walls at his side. He wasn't sure, but it felt as if he was walking down one long, winding tunnel. At least he couldn't get lost. He was only going one way – wasn't he?

Sometimes he would jump and immediately freeze, certain that he had heard a noise. A shuffling behind him, or the dripping of water. Zuko could feel his breath coming shorter as his paranoia slowly began to grow and grow. He was sure that someone was watching him from somewhere!

Zuko wondered exactly what had gone wrong. Of course, if it hadn't been for that stupid monkey, they wouldn't have been separated. But if it hadn't been for his stupidity, he and Katara wouldn't have stopped in the middle of the path and let Azula catch up! But even if they hadn't, would they have come into the cave anyway?

_What is this place?_

After a while, Zuko began to wonder about his Uncle. The traitorous monkey had spoken about him. What if the same thing had happened to his Uncle and the spirit had tricked him? Had he come into this very same place too? What had happened here?

Zuko made a vow that if, by some miracle he knew wouldn't happen, both he and Katara ever got out of the Spirit World alive, then he would force his Uncle to tell him everything about the Spirit World!

"Seventy-five turtleduck, seventy-six turtleduck, seventy-seven turtleduck..."

After a while, Zuko found that judging time was almost impossible! He wasn't even sure where he was going anymore!

Zuko desperately tried to keep busy and think of something else, to distract him from the darkness. But it was proving difficult.

Every now and then, he would whirl around to look behind him, certain that he had felt hot breathing on his neck, or the low grumble of an animal. But whenever he turned around, all he could see was darkness.

"Just keep moving." he muttered to himself, hoping to drown out the alien sounds that seemed to follow him. "You'll find her if you just keep moving."

But as time wore on and Zuko didn't reach the end of the tunnel, he began to question himself. By this time, he had already counted enough turtleducks to make up the entire city of Ba Sing Se! Panic was slowly beginning to sink into his veins and rational thought was quickly replaced with terror.

Sweat slowly poured down his face and his limbs throbbed with exhaustion. It seemed that when he was in the trials, all the pains of his own world returned ten-fold!

Zuko reached up a hand to touch his face, certain that the haunting scar had returned alongside his pain and terror. But his fingers traced over smooth skin instead.

"This can't be happening." he chanted to himself, slowly giving in under the panic. "This isn't real. This is just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

_A very realistic nightmare...._

His patience soon wore down and Zuko felt himself shivering with both cold and terror. He couldn't breathe like this. It felt like the darkness was closing in around him!

"_Zuko..."_

He stopped, frozen in place by the eerie voice. Darting his head around in the darkness, Zuko looked for a face he knew he just wouldn't find.

"Who's there?" he demanded, both terrified and insanely angry at the same time.

The empty darkness was beginning to take its toll on him and he clutched at his head, almost certain that what he was hearing was just his mind playing tricks on him. Or at least, he hoped it was.

"_Zuko...."_

"Come out!" he roared, infuriated by the call of the darkness. It seemed to be getting deeper and darker, if that was even possible. And it scared him. "Show yourself!"

Nothing stirred.

Zuko clenched his fists and bit into his lip, barely aware of the pain at all. It was just the cold that he felt, piercing through his clothing and biting at his skin. He hated the cold. It was unnatural to him, having always been able to keep himself warm with his bending.  
But here, there was nothing that he could do. Nothing to keep the cold and the darkness out.

"There's nothing there." he whispered to himself, trying desperately to block out the fear. "There's nothing there. It's just your imagination. You're just going crazy."

"_Zuzu....."_

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Zuko bit down harder into his lip. He knew he shouldn't be sucked in by the lull of the voice. It would lead him to destruction, if he let it. But the small wispy voice sounded almost child-like and it sent chills through his spine. What if somebody really _did _need his help?

Something warm trickled down his chin and Zuko opened his eyes. He tasted blood on his tongue.

"_Why won't you help me, Zuzu? Why?"_

Zuko could feel himself trembling as the whimpering voice echoed around the cavern. He recognised it, but refused to let himself believe it.

Placing his hands over his ears, he took a deep breath and began to walk back down into the darkness ahead of him. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, it was so dark. All he wanted to do was block out the voice. That tiny, sad little voice.

"It's not real. It's not real." he chanted, shaking his head as he walked. "It's not really her. Just an illusion. Just Spirits."

"_Why is he so angry, Zuzu? Why is father angry at me? Did I do something bad?"_

The voice followed after him down the passageway and pierced through his ears like a sting. Zuko grit his teeth together, trying to block it out. His footsteps began to grow louder as he picked up his pace.

"Not real, not real. Don't listen. Not real, just crazy."

The cries made him catch his breath as he fought to suppress the memories. He hadn't thought about that memory for a long time, having spent years trying to block it out.

Zuko spat the blood out of his mouth as he stumbled through the dark, ploughing through the endless tunnel with fear at his heels.

Images and voices seemed to follow him as Zuko ran through the tunnel, not even realising where he was going. He could see his mother crying. His father, engulfed in flame and howling. And Azula cowering in a corner, holding onto Zuko's clothes for dear life.

"_Make him stop, Zuzu! It hurts! It hurts! What did I do wrong, Zuzu? Why won't he stop?"_

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up._"

Zuko kept his eyes shut, bumping into the damp walls of the cave as he ran. His limbs ached and his head throbbed as he fought for control over the memories he had kept hidden away for so many years. He punched at the walls as he ran, as if the pain would make the voices go away.

"You're not real! This is a lie! It's a_ lie_!"

Images flashed inside his head and Zuko opened his eyes, hoping that the darkness would block them out. He tripped, catching his foot on a rock underneath him and fell. Skidding against the dirt, he put his head in his hands, ignoring the pain from the fall. The little voice was raw with pain, screaming and crying, filling the dark and empty tunnel with anguish.

"_Father, I'm sorry! I'll do better! I'll get it right! I'll be the bestest Fire Bender in the world! Please, father. PLEASE...."_

A flickering light caught Zuko's eye and he looked up from his hands. His eyes ached, as if he'd been standing in a furnace all day. But the image he saw in front of him was as clear as day.

"Katara!"

Zuko's heart seemed to soar as he stumbled up, running towards the blue robe and dark skin, so evident, even in the darkness of the cave. She was facing away from him, standing completely still.

"Katara, are you okay?"

He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. She was as cold as ice!

_Something's wrong._

Wiping away the sweat from his eyes, Zuko squeezed her shoulder. But when he got no response, he turned her around to face him.

"No, no, _no_!"

Katara stared back at him with empty, emotionless eyes. The left side of her face was completely distorted by an ugly, angry scar. _His_ scar!

"Look what you've done, Zuko."

Her voice was completely emotionless as she spoke. She looked at him with clouded eyes, unblinking as she raised her hand and pointed at him.

"Look what you've done to me."

Zuko couldn't breathe.  
It felt like there were hands of fire clasped around his throat! His flesh seemed to burn and crack and the same, disgusting smell wafted into his face.

"No!" he choked, clasping at his throat. "It's not real! Not real!"

Katara remained motionless, her finger still pointing at him accusingly. Her beautiful blue eyes were gone, replaced with the same golden colour as his own.

"I can never love you." she slurred her words, as if she were underwater. "I can't love you, Ozai."

Zuko felt his heart icing over. He struggled for breath, slamming himself into the damp walls of the cave, trying to dislodge the invisible, burning hands of his father. He slumped to the floor, the stench of burning flesh stinging his eyes.

"What? No!" he gasped, looking up at the scarred Katara. "Not Ozai! _Never_ _Ozai_!"

The same whimpering voice echoed around him, playing back the same words his sister had screamed, all those years ago.

"_I hate you, Zuko! You promised! You let him burn me! Why did you let him burn me?"_

He could feel his eyes beginning to blur.  
The same familiar feeling of dread began to creep over him. The same feeling that he had fallen to in the volcano. The darkness was coming.

"Shut up!"

Zuko could feel himself choking and burning, as if his father's hands were wrapped around his throat all over again. He slammed himself against the walls of the cave, desperate to dislodge the hold.

"_You aren't my brother anymore! I hate you! And I hate mom! You let him burn me! You LIED!"_

"Not...real! Not real!"

Katara looked down at him as he fell to the floor, her face still blank.

"I can never love someone who burnt me. How could you do this to me, Ozai?"

Tears sprang to Zuko's eyes, from pain or anguish, he didn't know. They fell down his face as he doubled up, clutching at his throat and gasping. The steam was blinding him, and he could feel the burning welts underneath his fingers.

"Not...Ozai. I'm..._not Ozai_. Z-zuko. _Zuko_."

He tried to remind himself what Katara had said. That she loved him and always would. Zuko tried to remember her voice, but the terrified screaming of his sister kept him from concentrating. He tried to tell himself that none of it was true.

"_I hate you! Father never burnt you! I don't want to be the best! I don't want to!"_

Zuko felt cold. There was something wet seeping across the floor. He forced himself to look up, trembling and choking against both cold and heat. His vision was beginning to blur, but his heart stopped when he looked up at Katara. Her face was lopsided, the scar sinking down into her face slowly, as if she was melting!

"K-katara, _no_!"

She waved as she began to melt, looking down on him as he struggled to breathe.

"Goodbye, Ozai. I hope we never meet again."

Zuko watched with wide, terrified eyes as she sank to the floor, pooling around him like water. Only it wasn't water – it was the woman he loved!

_No! NO!_

"_What did I do wrong? What did I do?"_

His eyes began to roll back in his head as the final waves of pain washed over him. But Zuko stopped fighting. What was there to live for if there was no Katara? Maybe if he just let the darkness take him, his sister would get her wish and he could forget about the guilt.

_I'm going to die...._

Though his body fought for the last tiny wisps of air leaving his lungs, Zuko closed his eyes and took his hands away from his throat. Little Azula's voice reduced itself to a whimper as the cold stone walls drew away his last few breaths.

"_He burnt me, Zuko. He burnt me inside out....and you let him."_

Zuko's last thoughts were of Aang and how he was sorry before his heart finally stopped beating and he gave into the darkness.

* * *

**PART TWO**

Katara's fingers felt icy as she clawed at the damp stone walls. She wiped away a tear from her cheek, trying to keep herself calm. She didn't know where she was!  
One minute, she had been in the freezing tundra of the South Pole, watching both Zuko and her mother sinking down into the snow.  
And now, she was in darkness.

"H-hello?" she called out into the darkness,shivering violently.

She heard the same booming voice that had pulled them all deep down into the trials in the first place as it answered her call.

"_Daughter, born of Water. Acceptance has been your teacher. You may pass."_

Katara winced as a sudden flash of light illuminated her. She kept her eyes closed until the light slowly began to get dimmer. Her body trembled with cold and she could feel icy water pooling around her hands and feet.

Though fear and raw pain gripped at her heart, Katara forced herself to open her eyes. She was in some sort of cave, with a long tunnel leading away from her. But she caught her breath and scurried away as she realised that there was something there with her.

"W-what d-do you want?"

But slowly, Katara's breathing began to slow down as she realised what she was looking at. The small little orb of light hummed and bobbed about in the air, as if it was looking at her. It's large, inquisitive eyes blinked and it made a small chirping noise in its throat.

_Is that...._

Katara frowned, disbelieving as she looked at the giant firefly bobbing about in front of her. The creature illuminated the cave, showing her the way down the lengthy dark tunnel. It stayed where it was, bobbing around lightly in the air. As if it was waiting for her to do something.

Tentatively, Katara got up from where she was sitting on the floor. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Part of her was just tempted to give up and die. Her body was wracked with shivers and ice fell from her hair and clothes each time she moved.

Although she felt a little foolish talking to a bug, Katara didn't know if there was much else she could do. After all, she'd already spoken to several spirits. Why should a giant glowing...bug be any different?

"Uhm...excuse me, S-spirit? Have I...have I p-passed the trials?"

The creature made a loud clicking noise and bobbed about in the air with vigour, happy to see that she had finally spoken. Obviously, Katara wasn't going to receive an answer. She wasn't even sure if it _was _a spirit!

_Of course. Only I would think that talking to a bug would get me an answer!_

Absentmindedly, the large firefly reminded her of the big bugs that the Swamp Benders ate. She hoped that they weren't connected, as the inquisitive creature did actually look quite....cute.

Katara took in a breath, trying to figure out what had happened. There were so many things reeling around in her mind that she couldn't get them to all focus as one. There was still ice on her boots and in her hair, as if she'd really been where she thought she was.

It had all seemed so real. So horrifyingly real. Maybe it had been. She could see the ice chips on her fingers!

As soon as Katara had been dragged away from the brilliant light and opened her eyes, she had found herself in the only place she hadn't ever expected to be. The frozen tundra of the South Pole whipped around her ankles and through her hair, chilling her to the bone. For hours she had seemed to walk through the blizzard, cradling herself against the cold and shivering. But everywhere she looked, all she could see was endless white.

There had been....voices. She knew that much. Horrible, manipulative voices telling her to just lie down and close her eyes. They surrounded her like people in a crowd, but she could never see where they came from. It was if they blew past her on the wind!

But despite the terror and the chill, Katara had continued on. She had been told, growing up as a child that if you ever got stuck out in a snowstorm, you must _never _stop moving. If you did, you would end up falling to the chill of the winds. It would seem as if you were just falling into a deep sleep, but really, you would just be dying of hypothermia.

So, on she had walked.  
Eventually, even the panic was taken away and replaced instead by unbelievable cold. It was as if it was flowing through her veins like blood and she shivered violently against it.

When she had spotted two shadows against the expanse of white, Katara hadn't let herself believe it at first. It was probably just a hallucination. But as she got closer, she realised what she was looking at - Zuko!

She had run towards him as fast as her frozen bones would let her, calling out his name. He had just stood there, looking out at her. When she got closer, Katara's heart seemed to freeze over completely. Standing beside Zuko was her mother.

"_Mom? Mom!"_

Katara had run even faster then, with both arms outstretched and tears freezing on her cheeks. Both Zuko and her mother were her, with her! They were safe!

But slowly, Katara began to realise that no matter how fast she ran, she never got any closer to them. At first, she just thought she had gotten it wrong and ran faster. But the more she ran and the further away they seemed to be, the more terror gripped at her. It was if neither her mom or Zuko could see her! In fact, they didn't do anything. Just stood there in the blinding winds like statues.

She had called and called to them, feeling her throat growing hoarse with both the effort and the cold. Eventually, her calls had turned to sobs. Why wouldn't they look at her? Why wouldn't they come to get her?

Just as the voices began to whisper in her ears again, Katara's eyes had gone wide and she called out over and over again in terror. Zuko and her mother were _sinking! _The snow around them was stained a dark crimson and they slowly sank down deeper into it, not even once blinking their empty eyes.

"_No! NO! Zuko! Mom! Zuko, move! Get out, please, get out!"_

Her lungs burnt like fire and the cold tremors ripped her energy away from her as Katara sprinted towards them, the hysterical tears freezing on her face. But they continued to sink, as she continued to run. She was losing him! She was losing Zuko all over again! First to his dreams, then Sozin's Comet - and now to this!

When she realised there was nothing she could do, Katara fell to her knees, sobbing. She snapped at the voices and screamed, though her own voice was lost to the wind before she could even hear it herself.

As she watched Zuko's beautiful golden eyes sink finally underneath the bloodied snow along with her mother's, Katara stopped screaming. Instead, she reached for the pendant at her throat, hearing Zuko's promises circle around her head.

"_Goodbye Zuko. I'll always love you."_

She repeated the words to her mother as the top of her head was lost underneath the bloody snow, never once taking her eyes away from either of them.

"_We'll be together again soon."_

So, she sat and waited to be taken by hypothermia. The next thing she knew, she had opened her eyes to this place.

"Acceptance has been your teacher." she repeated to herself, still completely bewildered.

_Why would I have passed the trials if I just gave up?_ _Why would I want to carry on without Zuko?_

Slowly, Katara's body temperature began to return to normal and she stopped shaking. She didn't want to be in a world without Zuko. Her mother had already been taken from her. How much more pain was she supposed to endure?

But what if there was something more to it all? Had she passed for some other reason?

Taking a breath to steady her nerves, Katara decided to try again. Even if the large bug couldn't understand her, at least then it wouldn't be able to laugh at her for trying. She at least had to try. Even if the answer she received wasn't what she wanted, she at least had to try.

"Is...is he still here?" she asked quietly. "Is he still alive?"

The firefly chirped and darted around in the air, flickering back and forth between the cavern walls.  
Katara leant back warily when it flew right up to her face, looking at her with excitable, beady eyes. It seemed to be excited about something, like it knew exactly what she was talking about. Did that mean she was right? Did that mean Zuko was still alive?

"Where?" she asked the firefly, urgency and happiness breaking through her voice. "Can you take me to him?"

The firefly danced and span rapidly in the air, darting in front of her face like it was on fire. It chirped and cooed loudly, almost in triumph. Katara hadn't even known that bugs _could _make noises. Or maybe it was just spirit ones.

"Uhm....please?"

With a click of its little legs, the firefly darted off ahead of her as it flew away down the tunnel, stopping in mid air and turning around again to check if she was coming.

Unable to remove the perplexed expression from her face, Katara started off after the creature down the tunnel as its glowing tail lit the way, laughing to herself as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Great. Even the bug listens to me more than Zuko..."

* * *

Katara felt her pulse quicken. She had heard something.

"Zuko?"

The firefly bobbed up and down excitedly, chirping and squealing in song. It seemed as if it had heard something too.

"Zuko? Are you there?"

She received no answer. But Katara was almost certain that she had heard something.  
They hadn't been walking for long, but she was still glad for the company of the firefly. The tunnels were long and winding, with crossroads and turns that surely would have had her lost. Katara only hoped that the firefly wasn't just leading her astray, like that stupid monkey.

_How could I have fallen for it? How could I have trusted him?_

Hope burnt in her chest, but Katara still harboured the painful promise in her mind. If Zuko wasn't alive and the firefly really _was _leading her astray, then so be it. She would die inside these dark caves, waiting and hoping to see him again on the other side.

It had already happened once. She didn't know if she could take it again.

_He's....died before. I should have asked him sooner! Why would he keep something like that from me? What would I do without him?_

Katara had felt as if the entire world had crashed around her when Zuko had finally told her. It was if her heart and flown away into the light along with him. Even though he had reassured her, she was still terrified to the core that Zuko was still lying. What if he was a spirit already? How could she possibly tell the difference when they were in the Spirit World? Did Zuko even know the difference?

But she knew that if she had to wander the damp and winding caves for all eternity before she found him again, then she would. She would do anything to save him.

"Is he here?" she asked the firefly again, wishing more than anything that it would reply. "Was that him?"

But the firefly only continued to buzz around excitedly and chatter to itself. Katara sighed and slapped her head as she followed again after the glowing bug.

_Stupid bug...._

It really wasn't very easy to know if that was a yes or a no – the creature seemed to be excited all the time!

"_Katara!"_

She stopped, gasping. It was his voice. It was Zuko's voice!

"Zuko! Zuko, where are you?!"

"_Katara!"_

Pushing the firefly aside with her hand, Katara ran full pelt through the tunnel they were following, feeling both happiness and dread running through her mind. He sounded so far away. It was as if he was in pain.

She had to find him! She refused to lose him again! So much had happened in so little time, Katara was sure that she could feel a little of her sanity slipping away! Her mind hadn't had enough time to catch up with everything! She was still in shock.

The firefly flew behind her, keeping the source of light to guide her way. Her feet pounded against the stone and she almost slipped against the damp floor as she hurried. She continued to call his name as she ran, hearing Fate's words inside her head.

"_Beware the darkness. You must be his light, child, as he must be yours..."_

Skidding to a halt, Katara heard Zuko's voice echoing around inside her head. She darted her head around, searching for him. She was in a large domed cavern, almost as wide as one of the courtrooms of Ba Sing Se.

"_Katara..."_

_Spirits, no!_

Fear tore at her heart when she spotted him.

He was lying, crumpled on the floor, in the corner of the cavern. He didn't stir or speak, though she could hear his voice clearly inside her head. There was something pooling around his body and Katara cried out, hoping against all hope that it wasn't blood.

"Zuko! No!"

Katara ran straight towards him, the firefly bobbing behind her. As she got closer, the light followed her and she could see him clearly. He looked half dead!

Falling to her knees, Katara cradled his head in her lap. His eyes were closed, his face was wet with dirt and tears. There was a small trail of blood falling down his temple and scratches all over his hands and arms.

_No! It's just like the nightmare all over again!_

"Zuko. Zuko, wake up!"

Although she was relieved to see that the pool he was lying in wasn't blood, but water, when Katara touched him, he was as cold as death. She tapped his face and shook him, pleading with him to wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up, Zuko!"

Her eyes filled with fresh tears and she sobbed when she noticed his neck. The burn marks, fresh as the day he had been given him had returned. She could see Ozai's handprint wrapped around his neck, blistered and boiling. The same smell she had been terrified of only a few days ago returned, hitting her square in the face. The smell of burning flesh.

"Zuko, wake up! _Wake up_! Get up, _damn you! _Please Zuko!"

Katara could barely see for all the tears that fell down her face. How could she lose him? How could she lose him again and not go with him? Why couldn't she save him? Without her bending, she couldn't heal him!

"_No, no_! Zuko! Zuko please. _Please_! Get up!"

She brought her fist down and hit him, over and over again, fury and grief overcoming her. He didn't stir, but the hollow sound of her fist against his chest echoed through the cavern.

"Not again. Please, not again." she sobbed, almost silently. "Don't leave me here, Zuko. Don't leave me!"

Zuko didn't move. His battered, stone-cold body was limp in her hands and she pressed him to her, holding his face against her chest as the sobs wracked her body.

_No, no, no, no, no._

Katara heard a chattering behind her. The firefly bobbed slowly towards her, bringing the light along with it. She hadn't even noticed that it had fallen behind.

"Zuko. Please." Katara stroked his hair as she let the tears fall down. "Please come back to me. Wake up, Zuko, please. Don't leave me here."

The firefly moved closer, the light illuminating Zuko's face. Katara traced his face with her fingertips as the cold began to overcome her. She missed his scar, though she didn't know why. The tears fell from her face and onto his chest as she silently mourned for the prince whose life she would never share.

"Don't leave me, Zuko. Please. I love you. I love you."

A small weight landed on her shoulder and the light brightened. She turned her head to see the firefly sitting on her shoulder, its brilliant glowing wings now still. Katara didn't even have the energy to shoo it away.

"Don't go, Zuko. Don't go."

Closing her eyes against the light and his motionless body, Katara let the final tears run down her cheeks. He was gone. They had lost.

"_Son, born of fire. Hope has been your teacher. You may pass."_

Katara's heart stopped as the booming voice echoed through the cavern. The same voice that had brought them here.  
She dared not even believe it herself. She didn't even dare to breathe.

She only hoped.

"K-katara?"

She opened her eyes.  
Wiping away the tears that blurred her vision, Katara looked down. He was looking up at her, squinting against the light and smiling.

"Am I dead?" he asked, sounding hoarse.

The firefly chirped loudly as Katara let a sob pass between her lips and she pressed him closer to her. Fresh tears began to fall away from her eyes as she remembered the White Dragon's words.

"_Darkness has consumed him for so long, it will take a light to allow him to climb back into the sun."_

Katara felt herself smiling as she buried her face in his chest. The firefly chirped loudly and she laughed, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"You're no sun, little spirit, but you're better."

* * *

The battle for Ba Sing Se had been won.

Iroh stood at the gates of the upper ring, looking out over the burning city. The smell of the burning Fire Nation insignia wafted over him with the wind. The other Masters were swapping coins over their bets – unsurprisingly, Jeong Jeong had come away with the victory.

Bumi was sulking and had refused to join them. He was instead, chasing away the very last ranks of Fire Nation soldiers on a wave of earth, herding them like cattle.

Iroh sighed. He could see his old tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon from where he stood. It was in flames and completely caved-in.  
That would take some rebuilding. If he even got the chance to.

After all, there was still the matter of the Avatar. Sozin's Comet hadn't yet passed out of the atmosphere and Ozai would still be at his peak. Who knew if the battle hadn't already been won?

"Iroh, my friend, come join us." Pakku smiled gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to be sorrowful. The battle has been won."

"Has it?" Iroh sighed. "I fear that there is much still left to do."

"You can still smell it, can't you?"

Iroh turned to his friend, a little taken aback.  
He hadn't realised that Pakku could smell the divide between the rifts. The Spirit World was still open and it troubled him.

"We clearly do not know one another as well we might, Pakku." Iroh replied. "I was unaware that you knew."

Pakku's smile dropped. His squared shoulders seemed to tense ever so slightly and he let out a long breath.

"I know more than you think, Iroh. I can smell it too. I was often asked to guard the Spirit Oasis when the North Pole was under siege. It is a long story for another time."

Iroh nodded and again turned to look out at the burning city. Master Pakku came to stand beside him.

"You fear for your nephew?"

As much as Iroh wanted to shake his head and deny it, he found he couldn't. In his heart of hearts, he knew that Katara and Zuko wouldn't be returning together. The Spirit World would always claim one, no matter how much they fought against it. He only hoped that, if the Spirit World was open, then it meant that someone was in there _with _them. No doubt, it was either Azula or that pompous Warden. Maybe there would be a way of balancing out the numbers. Maybe Katara and Zuko _could _return home.

"For my nephew. For my niece. And for the world."

The sound of Bumi's cackle drifted through the air as row after row of Fire Nation tanks flew up into the sky.

"I do not believe that the battle has yet been won." Iroh sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I fear the Avatar has yet to defeat my brother."

For a moment, they simply stood there. Two old friends, side by side. The crackling of burning wood and the scraping of metal echoed in the distance. Bumi would howl and laugh as the very last of the Fire Nation soldiers scrambled to avoid him. Pakku's shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"There is a hot-air balloon waiting for you in the courtyard." Pakku spoke, though he didn't move. "It won't be fast enough to get you there before the battle's end, but you can still make it before the end of the world."

Iroh felt himself straighten. Pakku knew him better than he himself. How could such opposites know each other so well? Or at least, Pakku seemed to know him well. Iroh made a mental note to treat his old friend to a grand feast at the Jasmine Dragon - if he ever got the chance.

Turning to the Water Bending Master, he clasped his hand and stared directly at him.

"Thank you, my friend. If the Avatar does not succeed, I will face my brother myself."

Pakku nodded, gravely, gripping Iroh's hand tightly.

"Good luck, Master Iroh."

Without another word, Iroh released his friend and turned to walk down the marble stairway, wiping a tear out of his eye.

* * *

After explaining to Zuko several times that he wasn't dead and physically forcing herself to stop kissing him, Katara again began to follow the fireflies trail.

Her eyes were aching and so was her throat. She wondered if she'd ever cried or screamed so much in one day before now. At least, it felt like a day. Who knew how much time had passed in her own world?

Katara had been both amazed and relieved when she realised that Zuko's injuries had disappeared. She had been so terrified that he would remain that way – forever branded by his father. But although he was exhausted and a little jumpy, Zuko seemed perfectly fine.

As soon as he had opened his eyes, Katara had pooled over him, letting her tears run free. She cried and sniffed, until the terror and sadness seemed to abate a little. When he realised what was going on and began to warm up a little, Zuko had held her close, sharing in the hug that she had been denied before. Azula couldn't interrupt them now.

Zuko hadn't needed to say a word. He clung to her, wiping the tears away from her face as they fell, until she could shed no more.

And when finally, they rose again, he had smiled and touched her cheek, as if to say that it was alright. The smile didn't reach his eyes, but it was enough. For a time, Katara _did _stop worrying, but it was shortlived.

Soon, they would have to begin again.

Though it pained her, Katara couldn't quite bring herself to ask him what had happened. Neither did he ask her, though she noticed he would occasionally look over at the ice in her hair that hadn't quite melted yet.

"Katara?"

She stopped, turning around to face him. Katara didn't like to be more than a few feet away from him at any time. She wouldn't lose him again.

"Yeah, Zuko?"

He seemed a little awkward as he took her hand in his. Katara fought the urge to check his pulse. He was so cold. She couldn't get used to a lukewarm Zuko, never mind a freezing one!

"I just wanted to say...thank you."

His eyes were sincere and a little sad. Katara had to stop herself from kissing him again. Even in despair or agony, he was still handsome.

"Why? You don't need to thank me."

Truthfully, Katara thought that the fact he was still breathing was thanks enough! She wasn't really sure why he was thanking her. Didn't he know by now that she would always save him? No matter how many times it took.

_And it usually takes a lot._

Zuko took her face in his hands and looked down at her. A small smile flickered across his face.

"Yes I do. You brought me back. Just like you always do."

"Well, if you stopped trying to die on me, I wouldn't have to." Katara smiled, squeezing one of his hands gently. "Plus, it was that little guy over there that saved you."

She pointed to the firefly, which chirped and bobbed in response. Zuko frowned, as if he was a little confused.

"The light." she explained. "The light brought you back."

"No, Katara." Zuko's voice was soft, though the screaming he had undoubtedly been doing made him sound a little hoarse. "It was you. I heard you calling me in the dark. Your voice....it was like hope. I knew if I followed it, I'd find you."

Sniffing, Katara tried to hold back another wave of tears. She had cried too much today.

_I think I've cried enough for a lifetime._

"I thought hope was my thing." Katara laughed gently, trying to keep another sob from her voice.

"It's catching on." Zuko smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

Katara closed her eyes and smiled into his kiss. Even if he was unnaturally cold, she relished in his touch. If she were to die right here and now, with his soft lips pressed against hers, then Katara wouldn't have complained.

She almost protested when Zuko pulled away, the smell of burnt Juniper still wafting over her. He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. It seemed like there was something he wasn't telling her.

_He's probably thinking about what's to come. Maybe we'll get lucky and Azula won't have passed the trials...._

Katara was getting a little worried. They hadn't heard or seen anything from the Fire Princess since she had tried to stab Zuko. Perhaps she had already finished the trials? What if she'd already found Aang's Chi Flow?

"So, I guess we just follow the bug, right?" Zuko asked as they started walking again.

The firefly seemed a little miffed at being referred to as a 'bug' and sped on ahead down the tunnel.

"Actually, he has a name." Katara smiled, enjoying the relatively normal time that they had together. It was rare that anything normal happened to her these days. She felt light, as if she's temporarily cried away all of her sadness. But who knew how much longer it would last?

"You named the bug?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "And gave it a gender?"

_Well, he did save your life!_

"I think _he_ deserves one by now." she smirked, adamantly defending her Spirit Bug.

Zuko sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. Though there was a smile on his face when he looked up at her.

"What's it's – I mean _his - _name, then?"

_Toph would love this!_

"Sparky."

Katara couldn't help but laugh at Zuko's scowling face as they walked through the tunnel.

* * *

They were almost blinded by light when they finally stepped out of the cave mouth. Sparky the firefly twittered and chirped at them from the mouth of the cave, unwilling to go any further.

When their vision finally adjusted to the light again, both Katara and Zuko felt their pulses quicken. Towering above them was the tip of the mountain, with a winding trail that led all the way to the top. They could make out a dim glow at the very top, slightly hidden among the clouds.

They had reached it – the Chi Flows.

Their cheerful attitudes instantly disappeared as they realised that they were back to where they had began – fighting for the fate of the world.

"Katara, will you promise me something?"

She looked over at Zuko, whose head was bowed low. He looked like he was in mourning and it scared her.

"Anything."

He lifted his head slowly, as if it took him a lot of effort, and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Never a good sign._

"Promise me you'll stay here."

"No."

Zuko frowned and sighed.

"You said anything!"

"Anything but that, Zuko. I'm not staying here and letting you go up there by yourself against your sister! Do you think I want you to end up dead for the _third time today_?"

_Or ever again!_

"Will you at least promise me not to do anything.....stupid?"

Katara could help but cock an eyebrow at him. Had he not witnessed _anything _that had happened in the past twentyfour hours?

Instead, she sighed. She would just let him have this victory, so that he wouldn't worry. Katara felt a little hypocritical. If the situations were reversed, then Zuko would do exactly what she would do – whatever it took to keep him safe.

_He probably already realises that anyway..._

"Fine, Zuko, fine. I won't do anything dangerous or stupid in the Spirit World."

Zuko obviously missed the sarcasm in her voice as he took a deep breath and started up the path. Hearing the chirp of the large firefly behind her, Katara quickly darted back into the shadows. She had almost forgotten about him!

"Thanks Sparky." she said, letting the bug rest on her hand and giving it a quick kiss. "If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be here - whether he admits it or not."

Flicking the creature back into the air, Katara ran back up the path towards Zuko, who was waiting for her. He had a look of shocked disgust on his face.

"Did you just_ kiss_ the bug?"

Katara sighed a little sadly before they both started to run towards the mountains peak. It wouldn't be long now. Not long until the end of the world, or the end of them both.

"His name is Sparky."

"Okay, sure. Sparky.

Ignoring Zuko's scoffing, Katara took a deep breath and began to run up the path. It was strange how similar Zuko had sounded to her brother then, though she was sure that if she told him that, he would only scowl at her and deny it.

On they ran, filled once again by the endless energy given to them by the Spirit World. Rocks and grass flew past underneath them, with barely a second glance. The only thing that either Katara or Zuko had eyes for was the winding path that led them ever closer to the glowing light.

Zuko had remained in silence since they had left the mouth of the cave, either deep in thought or plagued by something else.  
Katara had considered asking him what was wrong, but decided against it. She suspected that he wouldn't tell her anyway, despite his promise back at the Earth Kingdom town. If it was important, then he would tell her.

_He's probably just worried....like me._

If Katara was truthful to herself, she realised that until this very moment, when danger, death and the end of the world was staring her in the face, she hadn't thought about what lay over that ridge at all.

But even if she had, she doubted that it would have helped. They were in the Spirit World, after all.

Instead, Katara had been thinking about lots of other things to try and keep her mind from worrying about something that she couldn't control.

_Why haven't we seen Azula yet? Is she ahead of us? What if she's already there! Did she even make it through the trials at all? Did we come here for nothing?_

She thought back to her father and her brother, worried and proud at the same time. They were probably smashing some Fire Nation heads right now! Katara only hoped that for once, they would listen to her and be careful. She had almost lost her brother once and she never wanted to do it again. If they got hurt whilst she wasn't there to heal them, who would?

And Aang – what was happening? Had he already defeated the Fire Lord? Had he even _started _to fight him? Or even worse......had he _lost_?

Not to mention Toph, Suki and Chit Sang. What had happened to them after she and Zuko had jumped through the doorway? Was the doorway still open? Had they tried to follow them in? Or had the Dai Lee overpowered them?

After a while, Katara found that she didn't like to ask herself any of these questions, for fear of the answers. If she made it back to her own world, then she would find out. But one thing that did catch her attention was the scenery. The Spirit World had been spoken about in legends, songs and myths for thousands of years by her people, but she couldn't understand why the Spirit World had no _spirits_! The only things that they had encountered so far had all been animals, without a single person in sight.

_Perhaps when we die, we come back to the land. That's why we haven't seen any spirits. Maybe these rocks and plants are all....people._

The thought unnerved her a bit. It was a little disconcerting to think that once she died she would spend eternity as a talking animal or a blade of grass! She was still a bit edgy from her visions in the trials – if they even _were _visions!

"Katara, look!"

Zuko's voice brought her back from her own trance and for a moment, she stared open-mouthed at the looming path ahead of her. They had reached the spiralling peak of the path and they each stopped running, unable to take it all in.

"Wow..."

It felt like the entire world was shining.

Barely a hundred feet further, the path ended. It was on a verge, but although they couldn't yet see over the top of the hill, what lay before it was impressive enough.

Beside the paths entrance, stood two looming towers of shining marble, glowing in parts so brilliantly, it looks as if a thousand fireflies were trapped inside. The lights moved about inside the stone, almost as if they were alive and the elegant stone towers shot up above the clouds. Beyond the pillars was the most incredibly light Katara had ever seen in her entire life. It was so brilliant, but dim at the same time, nothing like the blinding flash of light in the cave of trials. It seemed to radiate around the mountain top like an incredible halo. There were so many different shades of colour, Katara could barely pick one out from the other.

"It's beautiful." she gasped "It's just like the Northern Lights."

In truth, it was nothing like the dancing sky lights that Master Pakku had taken her to see – it was even more intricate and beautiful!

_The Chi Flows of the world..._

Instinctively, Katara felt herself reaching for Zuko's hand. His fingers wound around hers and clutched them tightly, as if he feared she would blow away. Neither of them could take their eyes away from the shining brilliance in front of them, only wonder and take it all in.

"Nice view." Zuko's voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

Katara managed to nod her head, though her mouth was still slightly open.

"Nice view." she repeated.

Without another word, they began to walk towards the stone pillars hand in hand. Though they didn't say it, their silence spoke for them. They each thought of how incredibly beautiful the swirling, shimmering lights were.  
But they also thought that it was likely to be the last thing they ever saw.

* * *

Without looking back over their shoulders, Katara and Zuko took the final step over the ridge, still hand in hand.

"I don't believe it..."

Katara felt herself smiling.  
Even if it was the end of the world, the undoing of the Avatar and of everything – it was simply incredible. Below them was a large dip into the mountain, almost like a crater, and inside the basin shone more lights than there were stars in the sky!

She had been completely wrong. Not even the Northern Lights could compare to something this beautiful and mesmerising.

The lights weren't nearly what she had imagined them to be. They were smaller than the palm of her hand and had flickering tails that fell behind them as they floated gently through the air. It was almost as if she were looking at millions upon millions of tiny Sozin's Comet's. And it was easy to see, looking down, how the differences between the four nations, benders and non-bender's could be completely forgotten. Each orb was entirely identical, except for its colour. There they were, the four colours of the nations : red, green, blue and yellow.

But not all of them were the same.  
Katara could see now that for each colour, there were two variations. Some orbs were a blend of two colours, where their parents had come from different nations. Many glowed, whilst some did not, almost as if the person they belonged to was using the energy inside them.

_They must be orbs for benders and non-benders._

But what truly captivated Katara the most, was her happiness. They were fewer in number, but Katara could see quite clearly the hundred or so yellow that floated gently through the air. Her grip tightened on Zuko's hand and for the first time in almost ten minutes, she managed to wrench her eyes away from the glistening colour inside the crater.

_Oh, Spirits! This can't be possible!_

"Zuko, can you believe this? They're here! They're really here!"

"Well, what were you expecting when you saw the glowing mountain?" he replied, a little sarcastically.

She nudged him slightly with her free hand, but was too excited to let his mood spoil it.

"No, not that. The _yellow_ orbs, Zuko! There's one for each nation, right? Just like the elements? So that means if there's still yellow orbs floating around here, then that means that there's still-"

"Air Benders!" he finished, finally understanding her excitement. "Then that means...Aang isn't the only one left!"

"I can't believe this." Katara breathed, turning back towards the glimmering lights. "All these years and they're still here. Where have they been hiding all this time?"

_I can't wait to tell Aang!_

"Maybe they haven't been hiding." Zuko frowned, thinking. "Maybe they just don't know."

"Don't know?" Katara turned to look at him, frowning. "How could somebody not know that they're an Air Bender?"

"I don't know." Zuko shrugged. "Maybe their ancestors didn't tell them. They might not have told them at all, so that they could protect them. Their entire culture was wiped out, after all. They might be too scared to come out of hiding."

"A life of not knowing who you are..." Katara felt a little sad, picturing all of the Air Bending children who had grown up never knowing about their gifts.

Zuko sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He sounded incredibly uncomfortable, or guilty.

"I don't like it. There's so many red orbs down there, and hardly anything else. Especially now. People are dying, even while we stand here."

Following his gaze, Katara was horror-stricken to see that Zuko was right. If she looked very closely, Katara would see small puffs of light falling to the floor as dust, the life of the person snuffed out as easily as a candle flame. The battle was beginning to take its toll. People were dying right this minute!

_All those people! We have to stop this before anyone else can get hurt!_

Trying not to let tears well up in her eyes, Katara yanked on Zuko's hand and began to quickly walk down the path.

"Come on, Zuko! We have to stop this! If we can find Aang's chi flow before Azula does then we can stop her from hurting him!"

Deep inside her gut, Katara was already worrying. Why hadn't they seen Azula already? What if something had happened to Aang because they had fallen behind? What if he was already.....dead?

Swallowing a lump in her throat and picking up her pace, Katara began to make her way off the path and downwards into the crater. Zuko's fingers clasped tightly around her own as they strode carefully into the field of swirling lights.

"For the love of La, don't fall into any of them!"

Katara remembered the legend that Zuko had told her about Agni and how he had accidentally killed his best friend Pai by knocking into his chi flow and it chilled her to her very core, thinking of the power someone could have over another's life.

It was just like her Blood Bending and Katara had already decided that she never wanted to be given the chance to wield that kind of power over _anyone_.

"Which one is Aang's?" Katara asked, warily avoiding a green orb that floated past her. "They all look the same!"

"Didn't Agni say that it was on a pedestal?" he replied, though he didn't sound very confident. "And that monkey....he said it was supposed to be the biggest one of them all."

So, slowly and carefully, they began to make their way through the crater of bobbing lights, incredibly wary that they could accidentally snuff out someone's life, just by taking a wrong step! It was difficult, as the lights often floated of their own accord, bobbing around in the air with their tails drifting behind them. Luckily, the orbs did tend to avoid coming close to them, but Katara was still tense as she passed through the glowing orbs.

Katara found it incredibly difficult not to get distracted. Each orb that they passed seemed to have some sort of identity somehow printed into it, and the closer Katara looked, the more she realised. Each orb had a face reflected in the surface.  
They could actually see the owners of the chi flows, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe alike!

Katara desperately tried to get a closer look at some of the yellow orbs that floated past them. Every one of them glowed – the sign of a bender – as all the Air Nomads were supposed to be born benders. But what she saw when she looked inside them surprised her. They just didn't _look _like Air Nomads!

None of them had the shaven heads, or the arrow tattoo's that she had grown so accustomed to seeing on Aang. They were dressed in drab, dank clothing and their skin was too pale and clammy.  
But the worst part was – they didn't smile. None of them did.

Behind every pair of sad and tired eyes, Katara saw nothing but loneliness and contempt.

It was as if they had lost the will to live, not knowing who they were or where they came from. When the other coloured spheres lit up, it showed that the benders were using their inner chi flow to manipulate that element, but in all the time they spent navigating in the chi field, Katara didn't see even one glowing yellow orb.

_It's like they've been trapped in these bodies and given these gifts that they can't understand. It's just so sad._

It was almost twenty minutes before they reached the centre of the chi field. Progress was slow, and they had to be cautious of where they stood. But it was then something caught their attention.

"Zuko, I think that's it! Over there!"

Katara didn't know how they hadn't spotted it sooner. At the opposite end of the crater, where the slanted wall met with the mountain, there was a small incline, separating the rest of the chi flows from it. It looked almost like a podium, and there, sat on top of it was what they had been looking for!

"_That's_ his chi flow?" Zuko asked, sounding a little surprised. "It looks just like the fire that Ren and Chaw showed us at the Sun Warrior Temple!"

"Aang's chi flow looks like dragon flames?" Katara had to blink twice to take it all in. "I had no idea it was so beautiful. I always thought that it was just like...._normal _fire."

"So did I." Zuko sighed. "But in case you haven't noticed, 'normal' isn't usually a word that applies to us much these days."

As Zuko led her through the bobbing chi flows towards the Avatar's, Katara couldn't help but agree a little sadly. The last normal thing that had happened to her was going spear fishing with her brother right before they had found Aang in the iceberg. It made her wonder if things would ever return to normal again.

Katara tightened her grip on Zuko's unnaturally cold hand, still not really used to the sensation.

He was quiet. Even more quiet than he usually was. It was a little worrying. It was as if there was something he wasn't telling her about, like he was worried she would just slip away from him at any minute.

_What isn't he telling me?_

But Katara found it difficult to think as they neared the podium, with the beautiful dancing chi flow of Avatar Aang sitting before them. There was no sign of Azula, at least that was good. All they had to do now was wait for her to turn up – and stop her.

"The humans! The humans have returned!"

Zuko froze in place, gripping onto her hand even tighter. His upper lip curled into a snarl and Katara's heart froze in place as she looked up towards the shrieking voice. There, stood beside the podium with grinning white teeth, stood Kimochi, the Spirit Monkey. But that wasn't what was terrifying her.

_Oh Spirit's no. No that. Not now!_

Slinking back and forth along the crater's edge, with hundreds of pairs of eyes flicking over them was the black, towering shape of Koh, the Face Stealer.

* * *

"Hello, Avatar."

Aang's eyes flew open. Thrusting himself backwards, he flew out the other side of the stone pillar, away from the prying eyes of the Fire Lord.

"You can't hide forever, boy!"

The Fire Lord was right – Aang couldn't hide forever! Sozin's Comet was still in the atmosphere, but Ozai was showing no signs of backing down. And Aang was running out of energy!

Jumping through the air over helmets and spears, the Avatar desperately tried to search out Sokka among the crowds. He needed help and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up!

"Sokka! Sokka, where are you?"

"Aang!"

Sokka's voice rang through the crowd, sounding shrill in his panic. Aang's head darted over the crowd, skimming over faces and fire in search of his friend. The Fire Lord's bellowing call sounded over the deafening noise as a group of Water Tribe warriors blasted the new burning jelly at him. Hakoda's bloodied and battered arm flew up into the air, sounding the call to attack. He shot Aang a look and nodded as he charged.

There was only so much time that Hakoda could buy him. He needed to use it – now!

Feeling gratitude overwhelm him, Aang continued to jump over the crowds, calling for Sokka as he went. Sweat poured down his body and he was caked in dirt. Eventually, Aang spotted him, locked together with a Fire Nation soldier, sword to sword.

Landing beside Sokka, Aang threw the soldier away with a sweep of earth.

"Sokka, I can't do this! He's too strong!"

Sokka himself didn't look too good either. Circling Aang protectively, he continued to swipe away at spears and swords. He was caked in dirt and what looked like dry blood. His wolf helmet was cracked and he seemed to have a limp

"Aang, you have to!" he panted. "Go into the Avatar State! It's fixed now, right?"

Aang could see the Fire Lord, swiping away the blasts of burning jelly that the Water Tribe threw at him as easily as flies. Hakoda wouldn't be able to keep him busy for long.

"I don't know! I thought it was, but I just can't do it!"

"Well you better do something, or else we're all toast!"

Aang's blood ran clod in his veins as the bellowing scream of the Fire Lord rose over the noise. The Water Tribers all fell back into the dirt, Hakoda lying motionless on the floor.

"Dad, no!"

Aang's eyes went wide as he watched Sokka run through the battle towards his father – and the Fire Lord coming even closer!

"Oh, Monkey feathers!"

* * *

**Author's Note : Dun dun dun! You all knew that Koh would be making an appearance soon! Now it's just up to Katara and Zuko!**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing – there was a lot to fit in, with only a certain amount of time and words to do it in. You also got to see a little into Zuko and Azula's past. I know she's the bad guy, but I like Azula. It's not her fault she's so messed up, and I wanted to try and write a little bit about that too. ** **It will make a lot more sense next chapter, but basically – any Azula haters aren't going to be pleased with the ending I have planned for her. Thawn, however, will love me lol. It's touch and go, but we'll see what you all think when we get there.**

**As I said, I'm afraid there's going to have to be another chapter after this one before the fic is finished. Sorry guys, I know 26 chapters is a lot to take, but if the chapters were all this long, you'd get pretty bored, pretty fast!**

**Sorry if this chapter was too fast-paced. I tried not to rush it, but there was so much to get through in so little time. This chapter itself is 20,000 words long (and that's after I cut a load of stuff out). Just think of it as going into shock - because that's how I picture them dealing with it.**

**Again, I'm SO sorry about the wait! Real life just got in the way. I've been into A&E 3 times this month and my job is working me overtime.**


	26. The Last Stand

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Notes : Okay guys, this is it. The last chapter of I'll Follow You Home.**

**Before anyone starts blubbing, there is still the Epilogue after this, so yes, you will get to see what happens afterwards. **

**Before I begin, I just want to thank Zutara-for-the-win, who has created some fan art for the fic. It's of Kimochi and I swear to God, this person is psychic because it is EXACTLY how I pictured him! If you want to have a look before you have a read, the link is in my profile.**

**Okay, I'm sorry. I did exactly what I said I wouldn't do and didn't get this posted for three weeks. For once, I have no excuse. So I am SO SO SOOO sorry for the delay. Hopefully, the chapter will make up for it.**

**Anyway, this is it – chapter 26. The last stand!**

**

* * *

**

"_Azula is so fierce. But why is she angry?"_

Feeling a nerve twitch in her face_, _Azula turned back around to stride up the path. Her limbs ached and her lungs felt as if they were on fire, but she kept on going. She had to.

The voices were beginning to sound more and more like her mother.

"_You're so pretty, Azula. But why won't they love you?"_

She threw her head backwards, grunting at the voices trailing at her heels. They fell silent for a moment, but not for long.

"_Azula is so clever. But why can't she understand?"_

"Shut up!"

Azula's shaking screams echoed over the mountain plains. She tore at her hair, shaking with rage and sadness. Why wouldn't they stop? Couldn't they see that they'd done their job already?

"_Azula is so strong, but why is she so weak?"_

"Shut up! Shut up, you wretched noise!"

Would this path never end? She'd been walking along the same mountain path for hours! Or at least, it seemed like hours. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed since she had been dragged down into the darkness.

There was always a large mahogany tree in the distance, standing at the peak of the hill. But no matter how long or fast Azula ran towards it, it never got any closer. And Azula was beginning to wear out.

"_The Fire Princess is so brave. But why is she scared?"_

"Silence!" Azula span around to face the voices. "Enough is _enough_! This has gone on for too long. I don't need to listen to _any_ of you. _I _am the Princess of the Fire Nation, and I _refuse_ to be talked about as if I were some _common peasant_!"

Azula couldn't run anymore. She was too exhausted.

The black shadow of her father loomed in front of her, never speaking, never moving. It only looked at her with critical eyes, as if they were burning deep into her soul. She could see images of those years flashing in her mind. Every time she got something wrong, every time she got a little too clumsy or lazy, he would strike.

"_It's for your own good." _he would say _"There is no room for weakness in one such as you."_

At first, she had cried and screamed and pleaded with him, when she was too young to understand. Then as she got older, she had lashed out at him, letting anger be her drive. But finally, Azula had learnt that there was no room for emotion. There could be no mistakes when she possessed so much power. Or at least, that's what her father used to say.

"_Azula is so brilliant. But why doesn't she shine anymore?"_

"Get out!" she screamed, lashing out at the air around her as if it would make them stop. "Get out, get out, get out!"

Azula looked up at the shadow of her father, seething with rage. She had never dared look at her father this way since she was a child. She knew perfectly well the consequences if she did.

"What are you staring at?" she barked at the shadow. "If you wanted perfection all these years, then why won't you help me!"

Ozai's shadow loomed over her, seemingly growing taller. Azula's eye widened. She hadn't expected it to retaliate! It wasn't real after all. It wouldn't hurt her, would it?  
Instinctively, she cringed and closed her eyes, just like she had all those years ago.

He had wanted her to be perfect.  
She was born stronger, faster and more powerful than Zuko. She had to be the Fire Lord where he would not. She had to uphold her father's honour!

"_Azula is so rich. But why is she lacking?"_

"Silence, damn you! _Leave me alone_!"

The marks were still there.  
Not on the outside. No, he had been careful not to leave any marks. But on the inside, there was pain.

The Fire Princess fought to stand strong as the shadow of her father towered over her, like a cresting wave, ready to come crashing down. But it had been so many years since she'd needed to stand against his wrath. She couldn't remember how to make him stop.

She remembered the pain. It had never crossed her mind before, after years and years of training her mind to forget, to be perfect! But now she remembered. Thick currents of electricity passing through her veins, crumpling her into a weak ball on the floor.

"_I will make sure that any weaknesses are dealt with." _Ozai's words circled in her head. _"I do this for you, my daughter. I will make you perfect, strong, resilient. And you will thank me for it!"_

For years, she had resented him, feared him. But as the weeks and months of mistakes had passed with pain, Azula slowly began to forget. Of course her father was doing the right thing. He was doing it because he loved her!

Eventually, Azula had welcomed the pain. Surely if she made a mistake and her father punished her, then she would be able to correct it. She could change it and become the best! Then he would be proud of her. His teaching would not have been in vain.

Or was it?

* * *

"The humans, the humans! They survived the darkness! How joyous!"

Zuko grabbed Katara's arm, immediately spinning her away from the sight of the screeching monkey and the black looming figure at the peak of the mountain. He couldn't believe it! Why had they run into Koh _now _of all the times? It must have been that damn monkey! He must have let the Face-Stealer know that they were here!

_Damnit! I'm going to get that monkey if it's the last thing I do!_

For perhaps the hundredth time since they had entered the Spirit World, Zuko cursed his luck, along with the monkey. He would make sure the Trickster paid in full for his treachery!

He spoke quickly, aware that any second, Koh could be upon them. Just because they had turned away from him didn't mean they were safe!

"Don't look at him, Katara. Don't show any emotion. If he see's you showing any emotion – he's going to take your face! He can't hurt us if we don't look at him."

For a second, Katara's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth in evident panic, but she quickly shook her head, taking in a deep breath. As she let it out, she tried to relax her face.

Zuko had heard the stories, just like everyone else.

Koh the Face-Stealer, scourge and rogue of the Spirit World, who collected the faces of unsuspecting people not fast enough to conceal their emotions.

_Just think back. Just be old Zuko. Just be old Zuko._

Taking in a deep breath, Zuko copied Katara's own movements, relaxing the muscles in his face as best he could. He tried to concentrate, to become the old Zuko that had pursued the Avatar all over the world, seeking to restore his honour. He needed that same emotionless, protective mask that had served him all those years.

He didn't like it, but it would protect him. Even if it meant having to become the old, lost, angry Zuko again.

"They have returned! Scar Face and Cry-baby! Scar Face and Cry-baby!"

_What did he just call me?_

Taking a sharp breath through his nose, Zuko ground his teeth together as hard as he could manage to keep from snarling. Katara squeezed his hand slightly beside him, her face an emotionless black.

"He's just baiting us." her voice was dull and flat, along with her face. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

Zuko nodded, reverting back into himself. He needed to be blank, like a page, or the sky. He couldn't afford to give anything away. If he did, then it would be Koh who would strike. He would lose his identity, lost forever to the will of the Face-Stealer, unable to control his own voice or face.

"Welcome."

The chilling voice echoed through the air, grinding against Zuko and Katara like a blade against stone. The eerie, booming voice needed no introduction. The were in Koh's domain.

Zuko thought quickly. Was he supposed to address this spirit? Or if he did, would it attack anyway? Should he ignore it and just hope for the best? If only Aang were with them, he would be able to ask!

_Don't make this worse for yourself. What would Uncle do?_

Zuko took a guess – hopefully, Koh wouldn't be able to come down into the Chi Field. If he did, he would undoubtedly knock into hundreds of Chi Flows and snuff them out! He was so large, it would be impossible for him to avoid the little balls of chi! He knew that the spirit's weren't allowed to tamper with mortal affairs, so if they stayed in the crater with all of the bobbing orbs they should be safe.

_Should._

Taking in a deep breath and holding Katara's hand, Zuko turned back around towards Aang's Chi Flow to face his fear.

"Thank you. We've come-"

But when Zuko looked over towards the podium to address the Face-Stealer, he only saw the Spirit Monkey, grinning at him from its haunches. Zuko kept his face blank, his eyes searching for the dark, skeletal shape of Koh.

He was still haunted by the image of Katara, choking and cold in the grip of the Face-Stealer, shown in his dreams only a few days ago. Zuko would sooner be damned than see that happen to her!

_Where is he?_

"I know why you've come!"

Zuko felt Katara flinch as the harsh voice snapped behind them, the tight coiled black exoskeleton dancing around them as Koh's pincer-like legs clicked against the stone floor.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Zuko took a deep breath. The insect body scuttled around them, seemingly tightening around them, just like in his dream, until he was looking down upon them.

_Koh..._

Katara's grip tightened on his hand as the giant eyelid snapped open to reveal the face of an old man. The Face-Stealer towered above them, scrutinising their every move, the wrinkled, aged eyes of the stolen face narrowing. The giant eyelid flickered over the face, snapping open again to the snarling face of a Komodo-Rhino.

Zuko could see Kimochi bobbing, an excited grin on his face, as he stood beside the podium.

"I wondered if I might see my old friend, the Avatar." Koh lulled, his voice low and calculating. The lips of the Komodo-Rhino moved as if it were speaking, but the same eerie distorted voice came out instead. "But instead, he sends me mere pups. How disappointing."

The sound of Koh's spindly legs clicked together and he weaved and looped, silently tightening the circle around Katara and Zuko. Zuko fought the urge to panic. How many people had the fearful spirit just killed, simply by standing in the Chi Field? At least he and Katara were small enough to avoid knocking into the orbs!

But Zuko was surprised to see that many of the little orbs that floated beside him hadn't gone out. In fact, if they bobbed towards him, instead of going out, they would just pass right through him! It was like he wasn't even there! Shouldn't the little Chi Flows be exploding into dust like Agni had said?

_What was it that that monkey said? That outside influences can corrupt the balance of the Spirit World? Of course! That's why humans snuff them out but spirits don't! They're pure beings, just like the chi, so they can't be corrupted!_

"Although," the spirit lulled, moving its head closer towards Katara. "it has been far too long since I have added a beautiful face to my collection."

Zuko's jaw tightened and he felt Katara's nails digging into the back of his hand, though he felt no pain. Looking over at her, he could see that though her eyes had widened just the tiniest fraction, her face was still passive and blank.

_Don't you touch her, you slimy, disgusting son of a..._

"We mean you no harm." Zuko spoke as calmly as he could, eager to take the attention away from Katara. "We're here to protect the Avatar's Chi Flow."

The eyelid snapped down and up again, a small, scared looking child replacing the Komodo-Rhino. Koh's body twitched and it circled around them, the thin legs clicking and twitching repulsively.

"Yes." the child replied, a concentrated frown replacing its look of terror. "From another, I understand. She has followed you here."

"My sister."

"But where is she?" Kimochi chirped, bouncing in position. "Lost her way? Lost to the darkness! Lost to the trials!"

Zuko stiffened slightly, grinding his teeth together. Azula was still in the trials? Or was the monkey lying? Had they come here for nothing?

"Then that leaves the question" the child's face lulled, rolling its eyes dreamily. "of what to do with you, dear humans."

"You can't hurt us." Zuko felt his confidence waning. Could the spirit still take their faces? "The spirit's can't tamper with the fate of humans."

The eye snapped down and open again, a screeching woman thrust in his face. Zuko flinched, but kept his face plain. The coils of the Face-Stealer began to wind round them again as Koh's newest face bore down on him, screaming.

"Is it tampering if one already _knows _ones fate, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? Is it tampering if your path has already been sealed? Will the balance be upturned if you are already destined to _die_?"

Katara shook beside him and made a small noise in her throat.

Koh's piercing gaze immediately fixed to her, the eyes of the woman wild and furious. But Katara had already wiped her face clean of any emotion, her nails piercing into Zuko's skin with the intensity of her grip.

"Destined to die! Destined to die!" Kimochi squealed, jumping in the air and clapping his hands together. "Faceless and cold!"

Zuko felt like a tidal wave of freezing cold water was washing over him. Katara's hand was shaking inside his as the Face-Stealer's eyelid flickered back over to reveal a young man with a long moustache. The coiling body slowly relaxed and Koh began again to circle them, the spidery legs tickling the air above their heads.

"No, humans. It is not fate that will protect you, but destroy you." Koh lulled, calm once again. "It is fate that tells me what to expect, to maintain the balance and to upturn it."

"Please," Zuko's heart constricted when Katara spoke "we mean no disrespect. We only want to help our friend. If what you say is true and our enemy is lost in the trials, then we can leave."

"She speaks, she speaks!" Kimochi chirped, showing his pointed white teeth. "Cry-baby speaks!"

For a moment, Koh looked down at Katara, the scrutinising gaze of the young man replaced by an older one and then the painted face of a Kyoshi Warrior. Zuko's grip tightened on Katara's hand, warning her and feebly trying to protect her against the hulking spirit at the same time. The clicking legs stopped and the Kyoshi's head weaved closer towards her.

_Don't touch her..._

"What I said and what I know are entirely different things, child. You shall not leave until that has been recognised."

Kimochi began chirping and screeching loudly, jumping up and down in excitement. Zuko felt his eyebrow twitching, but took a deep breath and quickly forced it from his face. Never leave? How could he keep them there? What did he mean? Was Azula still alive?

"Where's my sister?" Zuko asked, tilting his head slightly to avoid the path of a small red orb that skimmed past.

Old Zuko was beginning to get easier to sustain. Zuko had forgotten just how easily the blank expression had come to him. He had relied on it heavily, not long ago, to protect him.

The giant eyelid flickered down and up again, the face of a Lemur-Monkey looking back at him blankly. It looked a lot like Momo. Taking a deep breath through his nose and forcing himself to stare blankly back at the large green eyes of the lemur, Zuko asked again.

"Where is my sister?"

* * *

Azula opened her eyes.

The darkness was towering over her, slowly blocking out the light of the mountain skies. Already she could feel small sparks of electricity shocking her skin, whenever the darkness would touch against her.

It was happening all over again. The fear, the panic. Why wasn't it adoration and thanks, like it used to be? Why wasn't she thanking her father for his punishments, his teachings?

"_Azula is so observant. So why is she blinded?"_

She looked up at the darkened figure of her father, blocking out the sun. Blocking out the world to make room for perfection. Her heart thumped a mile a minute and she twitched in pain as the sparks of lightning began to shock her.

Had it really been for her? Had it really been to help her? Was it pain that had made her stronger, or fear?

Azula shook her head, wincing as another little jolt of electricity ran through her head.

Why was she asking herself these questions? It was treacherous even to think them! Of course her father had been doing it to help her! It was all in her best interests! It made her stronger, fiercer, more lethal!

Hadn't it?

She remembered flickers of images, voices and shadows. She had been playing.....yes, she had been playing with Zuko. Their favourite game – Fire Nation and Air Benders. She had been the Air Bender's for once, so that Zuko could win. They were....they were laughing.

Had she laughed? She wasn't supposed to laugh, was she? The Fire Lord's daughter didn't laugh!

"_Azula is so observant. So why is she blinded?"_

A face. There had been a face, smiling at her. Her mother? No, not her mother. Someone familiar. She had known them once.

"_Now Azula, are you playing nicely with your brother?"_

"_No! He's the Fire Nation! I'm the Air Benders! The bad guys are never nice to the good guys! It's the rules, right Zuzu?"_

Dim memories began to take on a shape. A pair of eyes, a smile, warm arms. What was her name? What had it been?

Azula's eyes felt like they were pulsing as a fresh wave of electricity shot through her and she winced. Had it always hurt this much? The punishments?

"_Toola, look at me! I'm a scary Air Bender!"_

Toola – that was her name. The nursemaid that had laughed and played with her as a child. She had been like a second mother to her, always telling her stories and chasing after her. What had happened to her?

Feeling a fresh current of pain explode behind her temples, Azula doubled over. Her father – yes, he had gotten rid of her. He had her executed, didn't he? Not long after the 'lessons' started.

"_You've grown soft and weak, Azula! You cannot allow yourself to connect with such...filth! Love is weakness, Azula! And weakness is a virus!"_

Love....love was a virus?

Her body twitched under the weight of the pain, the darkness bearing down on her like a vengeful spirit.

Was love really a virus? But....but her country! She loved her country, didn't she? Did that make the Fire Nation weak? Didn't her father always tell her about the greatness of the Fire Nation? How could love be weakness, if he wanted her to love her country?

She had loved her mother. Hadn't she? She couldn't remember. What had Ursa looked like?

Was this...was this all backwards? Had she gotten it wrong? Why had her father taught her these things if they were wrong? Maybe she had misheard – maybe she hadn't understood. But she was perfect, her father had said so. How could someone so perfect make a mistake so simple?

He had only wanted to take away anything that would hurt her. He was protecting her, wasn't he? All the....distractions. To be normal meant you weren't good enough. She couldn't laugh and _play _like the other children!

Could she? Why not?

"_Azula is so observant. So why is she blinded?"_

"B-blinded." Azula repeated, her mind a mess of images and words. She couldn't piece them all together. They kept slipping through her fingers!

"_Why is she blinded?"_

"B-blinded."

Was there something she wasn't understanding? Why couldn't she find the missing piece?

"_Why is she blinded?"_

"B-blinded." she mouthed, the volts of electricity sending waves of pain through her muscles. "B-b-blinded?"

He had taken her mother away from her, telling her that her mother was useless. That Ursa didn't want to help her, only hold her back. Was it really pain and helplessness that had stopped her from saving her daughter, or jealousy as her father had told her?

He had taken her brother away from her. Her best friend and companion. He had said that he wouldn't let Ozai hurt her, but was it really fear and terror that had kept him from helping her? Or had it been weakness, like her father had said?

He had taken away Toola, someone who had been there for her as she grew up and become her friend and mentor. He had said that she was a weakness, a corruption. But was it....was it unworthiness and trickery that had made her love her...or was it real?

Was it lies that had made her love any of them? Was love always the enemy? Why had her father hated love? He loved her.....didn't he?

"_Why aren't you good enough, Azula? Why aren't you good enough?"_

The lightning coursed through her veins as the darkness got closer, forcing her muscles to clamp down together. Azula felt an angry, fearful tear fall down her face as she felt thought of her father's promises.

"_I'm doing this for you, my daughter. I'm doing it all for you."_

Was boiling your child's blood really supposed to help them? Would it really teach them to be the best? Or was it something else?

Azula felt her mind explode as she realised the answer.

Was it all just....a lie?

"_Why aren't you good enough, Azula?"_

She clamped her teeth down together as she struggled to rise. The currents flowed through her skin and danced at her heart, threatening to bring her back down again. But she fought it.

"B-blinded...."

It was all a lie! She wasn't perfect – she was the spawn of a monster! He had lied to her, tortured her and turned her against the people she loved! He had _brainwashed _her! And all for power. To protect himself against the outside world by turning his children into soldiers!

"_Why aren't you good enough, Azula?"_

Her mother – her mother was gone! And all because of _him!_ And she, she had let him! What had she done to all of those people? Believing that she was on the right path....that she was saving them from themselves! That she too was making them perfect! What lies!

"B-blinded..."

Feeling the fresh tears falling down her face and sparking with pain as the electricity hit them, Azula forced herself to stand. The dark shadow of her father was completely around her, blocking out the light that should have been hers. The _life _hat should have been hers!

"_Why aren't you good enough, Azula?"_

Looking out into the dark, she could see the piercing amber eyes that had haunted her throughout her entire life. The eyes that had watched her screaming, crying. The eyes of a monster – her father!

"_Why aren't you good enough?"_

The currents slammed into her, her body convulsing and twitching as she fought to stand. She was doing it, she was finally standing against him! She was Azula, and she wasn't perfect! She was Azula, and she was proud!

"_Why aren't you good enough?"_

She was Azula – and she was good enough!

"I..._AM_!!"

Pushing with all her might, Azula screamed against the pain. She felt the currents of the lightning course through her body, setting her veins alight as her fathers hands struggled to keep a hold of her. The darkness licked at her body, grabbing at her hands and feet, threatening to pull her under. But still she screamed, reaching out.

She was Azula – and she _was_ good enough!

Lashing out against the shadows, the currents of fire shot through her and finally tightened around her heart. It stopped beating.

The sunlight returned.

Azula fell, falling back onto the ground. Above her, the sun began to glow, it's warm rays caressing her skin. She could feel no pain. She could feel nothing at all. Only the light, numb feeling inside her heart.

Was this was freedom felt like?

"_Daughter, born of Fire. Harmony has been your teacher. You may pass."_

She smiled.

* * *

"Please" Katara begged again, though her face remained as motionless as stone "you don't need to do this. You could let us go."

"We haven't touched anything." Zuko added, inching slowly closer to Katara. "We haven't upset the balance."

Koh's gaze bore down on them as he swayed back and forth lazily. He was just waiting for them to slip up and though Zuko was perfectly equipped to hide behind his neutral mask all day, he worried about Katara. Would she be able to do the same for much longer?

"Your very being here has upset the balance, foolish human." he looked down at Zuko, who felt his jaw clenching. "Too many times have you evaded the Spirit World, Fire Bender. Too many barriers you have crossed. A foolish boy, from a foolish family."

Zuko felt his spine tense. Koh's lips curled into a smile. Oh, it was fun to toy with the humans!

"Yes, boy." he smiled. "I have had the pleasure of meeting many of your family before. Many foolish, some brave, three unlucky."

Katara's hand clamping down on his own still didn't deter Zuko. He felt the beginnings of a frown twitching in his muscles and he willed the old Zuko back into place, demanding more and more concentration.

_Three? What does he mean, three?_

Suddenly, a blinding flash of rainbow coloured light exploded in front of them, leaving them blinded. Koh's all-seeing eyes were quickly turned towards the source and both Zuko and Katara squinted against the light, almost blinded by its intensity.

Kimochi called, dancing and screeching before them, waving his arms in the air like a creature possessed (which technically, he was).

"The Avatar! The Avatar! He has awoken!"

Katara gasped, looking over to the Avatar's Chi, whose multicoloured flames had sprang into life, turning instead to an intense blue. Squeezing her hand, Zuko immediately forced his facial expression back into nothingness as Koh's head swerved back around towards them.

Zuko braced himself, taking a deep breath, as the spirit looked down on them, with the most intense and piercing gaze. As calmly as he could, Zuko looked over at Katara, but luckily, she too had also fixed her expression back into place before the eyes of Koh could fix on her.

"The Avatar! The Avatar!"

"He did it." Katara spoke softly beside him. "The Avatar State."

* * *

Sokka tried to keep a cool head and concentrate. But with the constant noise, scorching heat and blood, that was beginning to prove difficult.

A shower of dirt flew up into the air and he dove over his father, shielding him from the debris. Still, Hakoda made no move at all. He just lay there with his eyes wide open, but completely unmoving. At least he was still breathing!

"Aang!" he called through the chaos "Aang, you have to stop!"

But the young Avatar couldn't hear him. Torrents of earth pellets and sweeps of water flew through the air, showering the Fire Lord with every ounce of anger he possessed. A gale of strong wind swept through the courtyard, making the soldiers below brace themselves as the Avatar shot overhead, the eerie blue light of his eyes unmistakable.

"Aang, you're going to hurt someone!" he called, sweeping his blade in the path of an oncoming soldier.

If it were any other time, Sokka probably would have scolded himself for making such a stupid comment. Of _course _people were going to get hurt! This was a war! And Sokka did want someone to get hurt. He wanted revenge – he wanted the Fire Lord to get hurt!

But he didn't know how much longer the ground troops could withstand the onslaught! It was like the power of the Avatar State was only ever used for one thing – to destroy everything in its path! And it certainly _was _doing that! For a moment, Sokka even felt a little sorry for the Fire Nation troops that were swept underneath the ground in a pool of sand, though it quickly passed.

He didn't even know _how _Aang had managed to enter the Avatar State! One minute, he had been calling for his help and the next, he had seen his father lying on the floor, motionless and that was it. The shimmering, angry blue light had entered his eyes and he had gone right at the Fire Lord like he was a prize-winning fish!

"Dad, dad, wake up!"

Sokka shook his father, but still got no response. Tears were beginning to cloud his eyes, but he hurriedly blinked them away. Warriors didn't cry! He wouldn't let his father see him like this!

"Sokka!"

Bato's voice reached him over the screaming. Ploughing through the crowd, jabbing and sweeping with his polearm, he made his way towards the terrified young warrior and the still form of his father.

"Bato, you've got to help him! You've got to help my dad!"

Sokka's voice came out as a squeak, but he barely comprehended it enough to feel embarrassed. The elder Water Bender looked down on him, his breathing haggard and rough. He was drenched in sweat and though the old, red raw scar trailing up his arm seemed to scream through the din, he seemed mostly unharmed.

"I was afraid this would happen!" he grunted, hauling Sokka to his feet and forming a protective circle around Hakoda "Why now, Hakoda?"

"What? What would happen?" Sokka panted, raising his sword with shaking hands. "What's wrong with him? Why won't he move?"

The ground trembled beneath them and more chips of rock exploded into the air. Bato didn't reply, jabbing with his spear into a crowd of Fire Nation soldiers.  
Ducking as a disk of earth came flying overhead, Sokka felt himself beginning to crack. The noise, the heat, the pressure – it was all just too much!

"_What_, Bato? What's wrong with him?!"

Clearing the way with a sweep of his spear, Bato bent down to his father and began to haul him to his feet.

"Sokka, take my spear!. We need to get him out of here! I don't like the look of his leg and he's not going to be waking up any time soon!"

Sokka could only gape and try to remember to breathe as Bato hauled his old friend over his shoulders and tossed his spear towards him. Grabbing it out of the air, Sokka tried not to let himself break down as he stared into the dark and empty eyes of his father.

"There's a healer at the far end of the wall!" Bato called over the din "If we can get him there, we should be safe for a while!"

Taking a deep breath and turning into the swell of blood, soldiers and bodies, Sokka began to clear the path. Jabbing, swiping and slashing, he began to make way through the crowd.

"Please be okay. Please be okay." he chanted, keeping his eyes only on the far wall, off in the distance. "Wake up, dad. Wake up."

Another explosion of fire lit up the sky overhead as the Avatar and the Fire Lord continued to fight.

* * *

For a moment, Koh looked murderous. The huge eyelid flickered down again and again, producing a variety of terrified, angry or saddened faces. But as quickly as it came, his apparent rage seemed to vanish and the same cool, sly expression returned.

The legs twitched irritably beside Zuko's head as the body continued to circle them and Zuko had to fight the urge to cringe.

"The Avatar! The Avatar! Oh, how he glows!"

Kimochi was almost singing with some sort of sick joy. Zuko really tried his best not to look over at the Spirit. He knew that if he did, the creature would only try to anger him and provoke a scowl or a frown. And if he did that, he would be lost.

_Come on, Aang. Take him down while you still can!_

Zuko wasn't entirely sure if the appearance of the Avatar State was a good thing or a bad thing. It meant that he would be at his most powerful and had more chance to take down his father, but it also meant that he was more vulnerable. If Azula turned up and destroyed his chi whilst he was in the Avatar State, he would never reincarnate and the world would be lost!

"Your Avatar shall fall." Koh hissed, almost lazily as the eye flickered down again. "As shall you, foolish humans."

Looking over at Katara to make sure that her face was as still as stone, Zuko shook his head, signalling her to remain silent. They couldn't continue to talk with Koh! If they did, they would only lose precious time and he would be watching for any possible mistake. No matter how small.

The face of a beautiful woman stared down at them, frowning as the eyelid flickered up once more. Koh's body began to sway once more, the vile bugs legs clicking on the ground as he circled them.

"Kimochi tells me of your quest." the eerie voice hissed "And already do I see what lays ahead. You shall not prevail. Human matters do not concern me, but if one enters my domain, then I shall see fit to take interest."

They remained silent, Katara's hand trembling slightly as a leg brushed past her head.

"War is a great business of mine." he continued, coming closer and closer with each circle. "It brings many people here. It brings many faces."

He stopped in front of Katara, leaning over her, far too close for comfort. Suddenly, the eyelid began to flicker up and down, showing a different face each time. The sad and lonely faces of Water Tribe men, women and children.

"It is your people who have suffered most." Koh snickered. "I have many Water Tribe faces. Many of them cried and screamed and ran. It was enjoyable to collect so many different expressions."

Katara's hand trembled inside Zuko's own and he looked at her in warning. Though she didn't look at Koh or any one of his Water Tribe faces, he could see her jaw, tight and stiff as she fought for control over her anger.

_Don't lose control, Katara. Don't lose control._

The eyelid continued to flicker down and up again, so many wailing or crying faces taking the place of the previous one, all Water Tribe. But Katara's gaze held only the flickering blue flame of Aang's chi and she remained still.

"I am especially fond of this one." Koh sneered, flicking the giant eyelid down. "Avatar Korruk was indeed a great prize to be won."

A handsome looking middle aged man with tan skin and a large wolfskin crown looked down on them. His eyes were low and unforgiving. There were crowsfeet at his temples and he looked as if all of the sorrows of the world had fallen upon his shoulders.

Katara's hand clamped down even harder on Zuko's as she shook, trying to control her rage. Even if Korruk was an Avatar, he was still part of her people and therefore – connected to her. Zuko's hand felt warm and he was sure that Katara had drawn blood with her nails again, but he felt no pain. Only anger.

"Do the legends tell of my knowledge?" Koh asked, the face of the Avatar speaking for him. "Do they know that I can see into a persons ancestry? Into their heritage?"

They remained silent, though Zuko thought he saw Katara's mouth twitch ever so slightly. She seemed to understand exactly what Koh had implied.

_Does that mean that Katara is a descendant of.....Avatar Korruk? Is that a lie, or is there really any truth to it?_

Although she was trembling with withheld anger and sadness, Katara's face still stayed impassive. Her jaw muscles were tight and stiff as she clenched her teeth together in a force of will, but still her features stayed motionless.

Koh jabbed forward in anger, but still, Katara's face didn't move. The face of Avatar Korruk made a sour expression, like a child angry at being denied their favourite toy. He wouldn't be getting a reaction out of her, no matter how hard he tried.

Instead, he turned to Zuko, coming so close to his face that he could feel warm breath on his face. Breath that didn't belong to the spirit, but to the person whose face he had taken.

"And you, boy." he smiled. "How many have I found belonging to _you_? The lineage of the Royal Family? What of your ancestry?"

_Don't listen! He's just trying to get you angry._

The eye came down and Zuko braced himself. He knew what he was going to see.

"One."

But it wasn't the face that Zuko expected. Looking back at him was a dark skinned young man, barely over twenty summers old, with long jet back hair covered by a crown of feathers and red paint staining his cheeks. Zuko tried to concentrate, forcing himself not to raise his eyebrows.

_He looks like....a Sun Warrior. Am I a descendant of a Sun Warrior?_

"Two."

The eyelid flickered down again, but this time Zuko wasn't surprised. Only saddened. Staring him back in the face was his cousin, Lu Ten. The spitting image of his father, with a long, wise face and large sideburns. His always joyous, cheeky mouth was drawn downwards and tight. Nothing like the smiling, laughing Lu Ten that Zuko remembered from his childhood.

_So it's true.....he's really gone...._

Once again, Zuko willed for his old self to take over. He tried to blank out the pain and keep his face still. He couldn't do that to Lu Ten. He wouldn't.

"Three."

_Three?_

Unable to contain his surprise and terror, Zuko gasped. Staring down at him with the same cold, hard, unforgiving eyes that he remembered from his childhood was his grandfather. Looking back at him was Fire Lord Azulon!

"_Your mother did evil, treacherous things that night."_

"He moves, he moves!" Kimochi screamed, laughing and pointing. "_His face is for the taking!"_

The face of Fire Lord Azulon snapped into a huge grin, showing teeth like an animal barred to strike.

"_No!"_

Zuko felt himself panic. What had he done!  
Koh dived in, the slimy body circling around him as Zuko tried to turn away. The clattering legs snapped and clicked in excitement as the spirit began to circle.

"_No_! Don't hurt him!"

Feeling his eyes go wide, Zuko didn't miss Katara's terrified expression as she clung to him, standing in front of him, arms spread wide. What had he done? She was going to lose her face too!

"Katara, run! Get out of here!" he felt himself going cold. She was going to die because he was an idiot!

"Two for the taking! Two for the taking!" Kimochi was screeching like a primal beast behind them. "Take their faces!"

The coils of Koh's body wound round them faster and faster, blocking their escape as the spirit towered over them. The legs clicked in a frenzy as the circle closed. Koh's face changed so rapidly, it was hard to see who he was changing to! Katara and Zuko were forced closer and closer into the centre of the swelling body, Katara's arms still outstretched as she tried feebly to protect him.

"The faces! The faces! More for the taking!"

Drawing the two broadswords from the sheath at his back, Zuko swung wildly.

"Katara,_ run_!"

"No, Zuko! I _won't_ leave you!"

The twin blades slashed again and again as Zuko jabbed at the spirit's body. But they bounced off as if they were hitting metal, leaving no damage at all! Koh's face settled, letting out a long and bellowing laugh. The coils constricted tighter and Zuko was forced back to back with Katara. The swords fell to the floor, useless. How could he kill something that was already dead?

Kimochi danced and screamed as the coils wound tighter, jumping and leaping in victory.

"Eat the faces!_ Eat them_!"

"No, no,_ no_!" Zuko gasped.

The coils were winding tighter. It was crushing him! He couldn't breathe!

"Zuko!" Katara gasped behind him, struggling for breath and the life was crushed from her. "I...love..you!"

Her hand wriggled inside the crushing embrace as she reached for his. Feeling the air slipping from his lungs, Zuko entwined his fingers with hers. This was it. Katara was going to die and it was all his fault! There wouldn't be a comet to guide either of them back this time!

"I'm..sorry.." he struggled, wincing. "I love you...too!"

"_Eat the Prince!"_ the calls of the spirit monkey were almost deafening. "_Eat the beauty!_"

_This is it! This is the end! I'm sorry Aang! I'm sorry Uncle!_

The dark shadow of Koh loomed over them, the eyelid again flickering too fast to see as the triumphant laughter echoed through the crater. He loomed over them, a shadow against the light. It was just like his dream! He would take their faces! They'd be lost to the darkness! Zuko could only think about what Fate had told him. At least if Katara was going to die, then he would die alongside her.

"Hey, Face Stealer!"

Koh froze, the darkness subsiding for a minute. The eye opened and the face looked out.

Standing behind them on the crater, holding onto the scruff of the Spirit Monkey, who had the Black Ice Blood lodged in its heart, was Azula.

"I've always wondered why everyone seemed to be so afraid of you." she smiled, dropping Kimochi's lifeless form to the floor, motioning to herself with the knife. "You have just had the pleasure of meeting a _real_ demon. Now_ come and get it!_"

* * *

Ozai was struggling.

What had happened?! A few minutes before, he had been beating the hell out of the insolent Avatar and now he was just fighting to stay alive!

Another bullet-shaped earth pellet grazed his cheek, making him hiss in anger and pain. He could feel it! Sozin's Comet was leaving the atmosphere! Soon he would be powerless to stop the Avatar! He had to finish off the little brat once and for all!

Sending scorching waves through the air, he sliced again and again at the Avatar, creating gigantic X shapes in the sky. With a sweep of his hand, the boy extinguished it, moving through the air towards him slowly, with the same unmoving blue eyes. They looked almost murderous!

"_Fire Lord Ozai." _the boy's voice spoke as if there were hundreds behind him. _"Your tyranny has upset the balance of this world. You have taken the lives of countless innocents. There is only one way to amend the rift. You must pay the ultimate price!"_

Feeling his eyes go wide, Ozai contorted his face into a snarl. Propelling himself forward, he engulfed his hand in the most intense fire and flew, faster and faster towards the Avatar. The boy was unmoving, waiting for him.

With a deafening roar, Ozai ploughed his hand into the side of the tower beside him, sending a tear throughout the surface. It cracked and broke away, sending the tower hurtling towards the Avatar. If he had to destroy his own palace to see that boy dead – then so be it!

The tower fell faster and faster, looming like a mighty dragon over the small boy. But with one thrust of his palm, the Avatar _caught _the wall, sparing the many people fighting below. With the crunch of his fingers, the entire tower crumbled to pieces, suspended in the air! Forming them all together into large circular disks, the Avatar skimmed them through the sky – right towards him!

Ozai ducked and swooped out of the way, but was barely able to escape the second two! Half a ton of earth crashed into his side, skimming the bone. Letting out an enraged, agonised grunt, Ozai clutched at his ribs. They were definitely broken.

"You _insolent pup_!" he screamed, pouring out all of the hate he had been taught to feel for the Avatar. "You disgusting, weak, sickening _coward_! Come and fight me like a man or die cowering like your pathetic race!"

Anger and hate coursed through his veins like liquid fire as the Avatar soared through the air, no emotion showing on his face. How he hated that boy! He would see his end!

Shots of fire came up through the air as some of the remaining ground troops still in line shot up at the Avatar, determined to take him down. With one sweep of his hand, the boy simply blew away the torrents of fire, slamming them instead into the walls of the palace!

Ozai felt his blood boiling. He would destroy this boy if it meant using up every last one of his men as a sacrifice!

Wincing as he shot himself forward once again, Ozai prepared for the attack that would make him the greatest Fire Lord in all of history, or destroy him completely.

* * *

Zuko kept expecting to hear Kimochi jumping and screaming hysterically as he begged Koh to finish them off. But no more screeching came, because the spirit lay crumpled and motionless on the floor, it's dark eyes finally growing dim and closing.

How had the spirit fallen? Zuko knew perfectly well after his excursions at the North Pole that spirits could be killed. But wasn't that only when they were in their mortal forms? How had Azula managed to kill the Trickster when his swords had just bounced off Koh like rain?

Zuko stared, feeling the pit of his stomach crushing together as Koh wound tighter. He looked over at his sister, so confident and deadly, as always, holding the Black Ice Blade in her hand as black liquid soaked up into its surface.

He should have been worrying about Katara.

He should have been worrying about Aang.

He should have been trying to breathe in as much precious air as he could.

But he wasn't. He was too busy feeling himself crumble.  
Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? His sister had come to save them from Koh's grasp (he never thought he'd hear himself say that!), but if she won, they would have to fight her for Aang's life! And if she lost, they'd be right back where they started – with Koh crushing the life out of them!

And there were something strange about her. Something different. Something that nagged at his memory. But no matter how hard he tried, Zuko was too starved of air to remember.

"_Foolish human_!" Koh bellowed, settling on a face that looked both terrified and venomous at the same time. "Look at what you have done!"

Barely lifting an eyebrow, Azula looked down at the corpse of the Spirit Monkey, it's immaculate white fur mixing with oily black liquid that seeped from its back.

"Treachery doesn't go unpunished in my world." she replied, looking disgusted at the dead spirit. "If anything, I did you a favour. He was giving me a headache."

She looked up at Koh, staring at him directly with her own angry, piercing gaze. A small smirk made her look almost manic as she spoke again.

"And you wouldn't like me when I get cranky."

With a crackling hiss, Koh's grip slackened slightly, as both Zuko and Katara took in a great breath of air. His attention was directed away from them, but Zuko still couldn't see a way out. They were cornered, surrounded by the scaly body.

_What is she doing!_

"My Trickster is lost, because of you, stupid human!" Koh snarled. "But at least now he shall receive some penance. I shall take great pleasure in harvesting all _three_ of your faces!"

A shiver went through Zuko's spine at the word 'harvest'. Azula however, seemed uncaring – almost as if she wasn't listening. But this wasn't the same mocking silence that he was so used to witnessing. It was unintentional, like she was thinking about something far more important.

"She's... she's going to go after the Chi Flow!" Katara whispered as she regained her breath. "We can't stop them both!"

"I..I don't think...she is." Zuko breathed, lavishing in the sweet embrace of the cool air. "She's standing right above it. If she...wanted to do something, she would have by now. There's something not right about her. She's different."

Azula yawned, though again, not with her usual mocking undertone. It caught Zuko off guard a little. This was the most......real...he had seen his sister in years!

"If you want my face," she mumbled irritably. "then you're going to have to come and get it!"

Switching faces so rapidly it was barely visible, Koh let out a long and aggravated call. Lunging forward, the scaly body slithered away from both Katara and Zuko, releasing them from his grasp. They fell to the floor, dizzy from the sudden movement, trying to regain their balance as quickly as they could.

A green orb floated so close towards Zuko's face that he had to fall back onto the earth to avoid touching it and turning it to dust.

"You will pay for your _insolence_, filthy human!"

The dark body of the Face Stealer zigzagged across the Chi Field, its many legs all working to gather speed as he shot towards Azula. She stood, waiting, barely one emotion showing on her face. But she wasn't trying to protect herself from the angry spirit, it was as if she'd simply stopped feeling.

"What's wrong with her?" Katara asked, picking herself up from the dirt carefully. "She'll be killed!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you worried about Azula getting hurt." grabbing his dual swords up off the ground, Zuko looked over towards the glowing pedestal "Now come on, we need to protect Aang!"

Nodding, Katara took off ahead of him. Zuko wanted to slap himself for suggesting it, as he saw her dodging through the colourful chi. She had no way to defend herself and she was running right for the Face Stealer and worse yet – his sister!

Letting out an angry breath, Zuko charged forward after Katara.

_Great. How does Aang make this saving the world stuff look so easy?_

Ducking and weaving as he went, Zuko ran as fast as he could towards the pedestal where both Azula and Koh were now fighting. The Chi Flows bobbed and whizzed around him and more than once he found himself getting too close to touching one than he cared to.

Katara wasn't far ahead of him now. He was faster and she was being more careful of the colourful orbs that floated beside her.

"Stay still, worthless human! I shall feast on your soul!"

Zuko could see Koh's body, ducking and weaving around Azula, the legs working frantically and clicking noisily. He was trying to circle her and close in around her, like he had with them. But it wasn't working. Azula was just too fast.

It seemed that wherever Koh went, Azula was always one step ahead of him. She twisted, bounded and leapt out from between the grasp of the Face Stealer, not even allowing one second for him to gain the advantage. She hadn't even broken a sweat!

"_She's a true prodigy – just like her grandfather!"_

But Zuko didn't know what to think anymore. It was nearly impossible to take it all in!  
He had always believed that Azulon had died peacefully in his sleep before today. Now, he felt as if his entire world had been turned upside down (although, considering their situation, he wasn't sure this was possible either).

"You know, for some reason, I thought you'd be better." Azula sighed, sweeping under Koh's grip. "What a disappointment."

Koh let out a bellowing scream, just as Zuko reached Katara. The Spirit was almost blinded by rage, lashing out and slashing at the Fire Princess with barely a thought to his actions. She was getting to him and the Face Stealer wasn't used to losing.

"Katara," Zuko reached out to touch her shoulder, stopping her. "have you ever used a sword before?"

She looked at him as if he had asked her to grow a third foot. There was no longer fear in her eyes, like he had been witnessing all day, but anger. Zuko was a little taken aback, but glad. Every time he had gotten her angry, she had beaten him – badly. They needed that same determination now!

"Uh, Sokka let me try his boomerang once."

Thrusting one of his dual swords into her hand, Zuko dragged her forward towards the battle.

"That's good enough! We've got to protect Aang! If Azula loses – run!"

"But she never loses!" Katara panted, lunging towards the brilliant blue, glowing chi.

_I know...._

"There's a first for everything." he panted, planting his foot against stone. "Now come on!"

Slotting the dual sword into his belt, Zuko grabbed onto the stones above and began to climb. They had to get there first! They had to protect Aang, no matter who the winner was!

* * *

She had started this with something in mind – revenge. Destruction. Vengeance. Maybe she was just doing it because she was angry.

But now it was for something entirely different.  
Or at least, it seemed that way.

Azula hadn't expected to see her brother, or the Water Tribe girl. Surely she had been out of the trials before either of them? Perhaps it was Zuko's appearance that had disturbed her so. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Everything had been planned out.

But then again, after the events in the trials – everything had fallen to pieces as well.

Azula could see the Face Stealer growing angry. He wasn't used to having his prey slip through his fingers and now to enrage him even further, she was dodging every hit that he dealt. It was his own fault, of course. He had fallen for her baiting and let them go. He could have taken their faces first and been done with it. But then, Azula wouldn't have known what to do.

"Weak, misguided human!" the Face Stealer spat as she swerved away from his grasp once again. "You have dared tamper with forces you cannot comprehend and now, suffering shall be your teacher!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Azula thought that she saw her brother flinch as he pulled himself up over the rock face. How unfortunate that he should hear those words again.

It was strange, thinking of her brother in pity. Not mockingly, like she should have done.....but like she might have done once upon a time. After all – he was weak! He had allowed himself to be-

_No! _she scolded herself. _Not....not weak. Those are lies._

It was as if Azula was seeing everything for the first time. Like her previous life had kept her from seeing things as they were, as if a large piece of glass made everything distorted and wrong. It scared her – and exhilarated her!

Koh was tiring. Not physically of course, but mentally. He was getting sloppier in his fury, making stupid mistakes. It was really beginning to get rather boring.

"Enough." Azula growled, drawing the Black Ice Blade. "I grow tired of this!"

Lashing out with the brilliant point, Azula aimed to injure, not kill. Why shouldn't she be able to have her revenge? Who was to stop her from blowing off a little steam? Some egotistical spirit bug? Of course not!

Koh's piercing scream ripped through the air as one of his spindly legs fell to the ground, leaking black fluid onto the surface of the rock. Jumping back out of his reach, Azula watched the giant eyelid come down again and again to reveal almost a hundred different faces, all screaming in agony.

"Disgusting, _filthy_ human!" he hissed. "Look at what you have done! _You shall pay!_"

Azula was unaffected, at best.

The black fluid that was Koh's blood was already beginning to seep into the blade she held and she watched it drain away, speculating. It was more interesting than whatever Koh had to say, regardless.

Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, she watched as Koh began the advance again, barely hindered by the loss of one of his many legs. She looked at the blade, uninterested.

"You're afraid of this, aren't you?"

Although her eyes never left the surface of the Black Ice Blade, Azula's voice was carried to Koh. He immediately stopped in his tracks, as if he had been stunned. Yes, that was it. Azula had always prided herself on finding a person's one weakness and extorting it.

"How pitiful." she continued, barely sparing the spirit a glance. "The great and mighty Koh the Face Stealer, scared by a dagger."

Her head snapped up, looking directly at the spirit, though she barely took him in. She felt almost numb, with her new vision. This was all practice. A reflex action triggered by instincts, bourn into her by years of torture and pain. She would use it, for now. But still, Azula found herself looking over at Zuko more than anything else. Had he really aged that much since she had seen him last? When had he started growing so tall? It felt like the years had simply flown by, clouded by the hatred and the anger.

And the Water wench – _no_, woman. How had she never really seen her before either? Had she always been so focused on weak points, stances and abilities? Had she lost her eyes along the way? Azula had never noticed before just how pretty she was. Even as her eyes bulged, staring with terror at the darkened shape of Koh, there was something delicate there. But not only that. Azula had fought her before, hadn't she? Many times. It took her a moment to admit it, but she was....she was _good_. A good fighter. Were all members of the Water Tribe that dedicated? That fierce? What was her name?

Azula weighed these questions inside her head as she stalked towards Koh, barely even aware of her actions. It was as if she was on autopilot, looking at the scenery instead, rather than the controls in front of her.

"But I suppose I don't blame you." she continued, looking back up at the Face Stealer. "This is after all, a special knife. Sharper than razors and able to absorb _blood_."

She let herself smile. "I'm sure that Mai would have loved this knife."

Trying to ignore the pang of guilt and sadness as she thought of her friends, locked away somewhere in a prison. Because of her. That had always hit her hard, but only now was she really seeing it with new eyes. It wasn't necessary, like she had told herself. It was just what her father would have wanted.

Koh began to back away from her slowly, the spindly legs clicking against the rock face. Little orbs of colour bobbed about down below, mixing into one another. Every now and then, one would extinguish and fall to the floor, dust.

"I know why you fear it." Azula cooed, forcing the Face Stealer backwards a little further. "I saw that my brother's own swords failed to leave even a mark. But this, this knife is different. This is a spirit blade!"

Letting out a low laugh, Azula lunged forwards, striking out at the darkness, at the vision of her father. Koh reeled back, his legs working frantically as he scrambled to get away from the deadly point of the blade.

Faces flickered past at top speed, each person looking more desolate and terrified than the last. Azula could barely keep up with them all, but then again, she wasn't concentrating on his face.

"_Die!_" she hissed, plunging the knife into the back of Koh's shell.

The piercing scream shot through the air again as Koh wheeled round, lashing out at the princess with bared teeth. Caught off guard, Azula's grip faltered on the knife as she pulled it back out from the Face Stealer's back.

Letting out a mighty roar, Koh lunged forward, seizing his opportunity. One of the pointed legs shot out, jabbing Azula in the arm. She let out a cry, feeling it pierce her skin and dropped the Black Ice Blade as she clutched at it.

The knife bounced as it hit the floor, skipping from rock to rock as it failed to stop. Azula heard her brother and the Water Tribe girl gasp and her eyes went wide as the knife made the final leap through the air, falling down and down, into the abyss below. It fell from the mountain, becoming smaller and smaller as it soared down through the mist.

"_No!"_

She had lost it! The Black Ice Blade was gone and it was the only thing that had any hope of keeping them alive!

* * *

Zuko felt his heart stop as he heard his sister's cry. Koh had knocked the Black Ice Blade from her hand and it had fallen right off the mountain!

It had taken them the better part of two days (or at least he guessed two days) to climb to the top of the mountain – and it was only shortened because a giant dragon had given them a lift! There was no way they could recover the knife in time!

"Damnit!" he hissed, moving closer to Katara and holding his one dual sword before him. He avoided going anywhere near Aang's Chi Flow, which blazed brilliantly in front of them.

"It seems the tables have been turned against you, weak princess." Koh hissed above them, his many eyes mocking as he stared down at Azula.

Zuko knew that Azula was supposed to be his enemy. She had been since they were kids! But he couldn't stop the knot in his stomach from tightening when he saw what state she was in. Apparently, you _could_ bleed in the Spirit World! She was clutching at her shoulder, which was seeping blood, though she barely seemed to notice it.

_What's with her? Why is she acting so strange? Why hasn't she attacked us yet?_

Instead of lunging forward like Zuko expected, Koh didn't attack Azula. He just stood there, swaying as he looked down at her. He could only see the back of the looming spirit, but Zuko was sure that he was smiling.

"Zuko," Katara hissed, elbowing him in the ribs "we have to help her! She's going to get killed!"

Reaching up to hold onto her arm, Zuko tried to compose his face into anything other than hopelessness – it didn't work.

"How?" he replied, feeling desperate. "The only thing that can hurt him was the blade, and now it's gone! There's nothing we can do!"

Katara's face looked stony. There was the same angered determination in her eyes as before.

"Since when did we start taking each other's advice?"

Without a glance backwards, Katara darted forwards, slipping away from his grasp and dodging past Aang's Chi Flow. She raised her single sword in front of her as she charged head-on for the Face Stealer!

"No! Katara, come back!"

Zuko clenched his teeth. No, since when _did _she listen to him?!  
Fear clutched at his every breath as he saw Katara run towards the looming black shadow that would surely kill her, and the sister that had risked her life to save them.

The same ringing voice of his conscious spat at him, angered by his moment of hesitation.

_Have you learnt nothing?! Didn't you too ask for a second chance long ago? And now Azula has risked herself to save you! Even Katara is trying to help her! Don't make the same mistake you did all those years ago! Don't abandon them when they need you, you coward!_

Frowning, angered by the truth of the voice's words, Zuko drew his own sword and bellowed as he ran forward towards Koh. Rage pumped through his veins and he saw red flash in front of his eyes. If he was going to die here, he would die with dignity! He would deal as much damage as he could before he was killed! He would stir up almighty hell!

"Get back!"

Zuko almost skidded to a stop when he heard the desperate sounding call. It wasn't Katara, but Azula! His _sister _was trying to protect him?!

But, whether she was trying to defend them or not, Zuko wasn't going to listen! And neither was Katara! She had been their enemy for so long and still risked her own life to save them. Now they were going to return the favour – whether it killed them or not! Now, it was kill or be killed!

Katara reached Koh before he did. Raising the dual sword above her head, she brought the blade down as hard as she could, whilst his back was still turned. Taking Azula's lead, she aimed for the many scuttling legs. The blade connected and a loud metallic clanging rang through the air as it bounced harmlessly backwards.  
Zuko's heart sank. He hadn't hoped for much, but it was still worrying.

_Just do it, you idiot! _The conscience screamed. _If you die, you die with your honour! Now do it!_

Feeling a wave of fresh anger wash over him, Zuko screamed and ran leapt into the air, swinging around to kick at Koh's spine as he brought the sword down at the same time. The same clanging rang through the air and he was pushed backwards as the blade bounced off harmlessly, quickly sweeping through the air to land back on his feet.

"Stop! Stop this, now!"

Azula's call bounced off him as easily as his blade had bounced from Koh's back. He couldn't even begin to register it. There was no time to wonder whether it was some sort of trick, or if his sister was delusional. He didn't have time to figure out why she was acting so strangely. He didn't have time for anything! Only for battle, and probably death.

Koh's attention was finally taken. No longer bearing down on Azula, he turned to look at them. The eye came back up to a smirking armadillo-wolf, the primal eyes almost as terrifying as the slimy, looming black body. Barking out a triumphant laugh, Koh lunged forwards.

Jumping out of the way just in time, Zuko slashed and jabbed with his sword, each time bouncing back off the hardened shell. The long body swerved past him as fast as a charging Komodo-rhino, the legs clicking horribly as they whizzed past. Black blood trailed behind him where Azula had made her mark, but it didn't slow him down.

Turning away from Zuko in the same single sweep, Koh thundered head-first towards Katara. She drew the sword behind her and swung as hard as she could, forcing Koh to turn away sharply at the last second. Her blade connected with the trailing legs and the impact sent her spinning backwards as she tried to keep her balance. Despite his terror, Zuko found himself laughing. It was just like the time he had taught her how to throw knives in the forest. She had nearly taken his head off with one of them, and he couldn't help but laugh at the situation. If it had been any other time, he might have told her that she was doing it all wrong.

"Run, Zuko!" he heard his sister gasping. "Get out of here!"

He didn't register it. Koh swerved backwards, immediately ready to strike again. Rearing up on his many legs, he snarled down at them before lunging. He swung in a circle around them, forcing them back into the tighter circle.

_Not this time!_

"Aim for his head!" Zuko called, taking a run and leaping over the blackened body into safety. "Go for the eyes!"

Following suit, Katara took a run and jump before the space around her was taken. But instead of leaping over, Katara grabbed onto the lengthy body as it swirled, holding fast onto Koh's back.

"Vile humans!" Koh hissed, coming to a halt. "Your efforts are _worthless_!"

Lurching, Koh swept his body like a wave, trying to dislodge Katara. She held on fast, trying desperately to pierce through the outer shell with her sword. But still it bounced off.

"Damnit, Zuko! _Put the sword down_! _Run!_"

Zuko had never heard Azula sound so desperate before. Not in a long time. Neither had he ever heard her swear.  
Running towards Koh, he spared her a glance, immediately spinning his head back around to face the spirit. She looked pale. Her shoulder was still pouring blood, but she made no attempt to stem the flow. Her arms hung at her sides and she looked drawn and thin. It wasn't the fierce tyrant of a sister that he knew and Zuko didn't know whether to feel worried or elated!

Charging forward to the head of the beast, Zuko jabbed and lunged, aiming each time for the soft and fleshy faces of the Face Stealer's collection. The spirit stopped lurching, swinging away his head in time to avoid the blows. Zuko carried on the onslaught, but if ever he got close to stabbing at a face, the giant eyelid would come down faster than he could strike. The blade would bounce off harmlessly, just as it had before. Although the human faces could be attacked, Koh wasn't taking any chances. He was going to defend his collection to the death!

"_Zuko!_"

He ignored Azula, backing away and down as Koh forced him back, getting closer and closer each time to the peak of the rocks. If he fell back, he would land back into the Chi field! And if he did that, he would end up killing hundreds of people!

Zuko was forced backwards as the Face Stealer advanced, each step bringing him closer to the edge of the chi fields! Koh swung and lurched, jabbing at him with this pointed teeth of a moose-lion!

"Hey ugly! Up here!"

Koh stopped and looked upwards as his neck stretched behind. Zuko's eyes went wide. Katara was sitting on top of his head! Letting out an angry cry, Katara brought the sword down into the face that looked up at her.  
A split second too late, Koh screamed in agony as the sword tip drove between the eyes of the moose-lion's face. He reared and swung, flinging Katara through the air with such force, Zuko was terrified she would fall from the mountain! She landed onto the rocks with a thud, rolling within five feet of the mountains edge!

"Katara! _No!_"

Zuko's stomach lurched as Koh's gigantic eyelid came down again, trapping the sword and pressing down with so much force that it snapped in half! The handle clattered to the ground as black blood continued to pour from the wound. The eye came down again and again, but the sword tip prevented him from changing faces. Koh was blinded!

Screaming in agony, Koh's thrashed around in every direction, advancing forward again and forcing Zuko towards the edge. He jabbed at the face, desperate to make a hit, but Koh was thrashing about too wildly.

Zuko felt rubble crumbling beneath his feet and looked behind him. He was on the very edge! Feeling his eyes grow wide, Zuko hesitated. A red-clad figure was shifting in the Chi fields, dodging between the orbs.

_Azula! She's going for Aang's Chi Flow!_

A sharp blow caught him in the leg and he lost his balance. Feeling his feet fall away from the rubble, Zuko let out a cry. It was a forty foot drop and when he landed, he was going to kill hundreds of people!  
Twisting in the air, Zuko jabbed, the sword still in his hand. He lurched as the shrieking metal connected with the rock face. He drove it in deeper as he fell, sparks shooting out at his face. His stomach felt too light as the squealing sword dug into the rock face. He lurched as it finally caught and he came to a stop. Barely ten feet above the ground, Zuko held onto the sword as tightly as he could.  
A red orb floated past his foot and he drew it away quickly, terrified of extinguishing it.

"Katara!" he called, looking up at the space where he had fallen. "Katara, say something! _KATARA_!"

He received no answer. But he could still hear the clear and deafening screams of the Face Stealer as flecks of black blood dripped down from the rocks. One fell onto Zuko's hand and it dribbled down the inside of his arm, making him sick to his stomach.

There was something else. The clanging sound. Metal connecting with spirit. Was Katara still fighting? Was she alright?

_She has to be! This is the Spirit World! We can't feel pain unless it's by a spirit! But her blade broke in half! Is she only using the splintered half to stay alive?!_

Darting his head quickly around, Zuko found a place to land. The only place that wasn't completely occupied by chi! But it was close. If he touched one, that was it! That innocent person would die – all because he was clumsy.

Taking a breath, Zuko swung his legs, gathering momentum. Concentrating completely on his landing spot, Zuko let go of the sword. Leaping through the air, Zuko made himself as small as he could. Landing with a thud, he immediately twisted away as another red orb bobbed incredibly close to his left ear. Losing his balance, he fell back into the dirt, narrowly avoiding the chi.

"Zuko!"

Feeling his pulse quicken, Zuko looked up. Katara stood at the edge, leaping away from the raging blows of the Face Stealer. The broken half of the sword was in her hand.

"Stop her!" she cried, narrowly avoiding a pointed leg. "She's going for Aang! _Stop her!_"

Jumping back onto his feet, Zuko darted his head around. Katara was right! Azula was staggering through the chi towards the brilliant glowing chi on the pedestal!

"Go!" Katara called down to him. "Don't worry about me! Just stop her!"

He hesitated, looking back up to the perilous climb that would lead him to Katara. If he left her, Koh would kill her! How had they moved so far away from Aang? That was never the plan!

"Go, Zuko!" Katara sounded angry as she dived away from view. "_Go!_"

Swallowing his heart back into his chest, Zuko ploughed through the chi, dodging, weaving and jumping out of the pathways of the chi that floated in front of him. He didn't like it, but Katara was right! If they died, that was it. But if Aang died, then the whole world died along with him!

_If Katara dies, then I'll stay. I'll stay long enough to save him and then find her! I won't leave here by myself – I don't care about that stupid rule! I won't leave without her!_

Zuko moved fast, driven on by terror and adrenaline. He was gaining on Azula! She had Aang's chi in sight, but she was moving slower than she should be. It looked like she was taking a stroll in the park! Had her injury really weakened her that much?

_Thank Agni that you don't tire in this place!_

He was close now. The sound of clashing metal and screaming echoed through the walls of the chi field, sounding even more terrifying as they bounced back at him off the walls. Azula was barely twenty feet away now and he was gaining!

She stopped.

_What the-?_

Zuko sucked in a breath as he lurched away from a blue orb that cut in front of his path. Why had she stopped? Aang's chi was right in front of her! Was she too weak to get up to the pedestal?

Clamping down on his lip, Zuko bolted forwards. This was it. He had to.....kill his sister. He had to do it now! Whilst she was weakened. He had to finish her off! If he didn't, then the whole world would be destroyed! But how? He had no weapons! And if she couldn't fight – would it be dishonourable to kill Azula when she was defenceless? Would the spirit's judge him for it?

Pushing forward, Zuko came to a stop in front of her and shifted into a fighting stance. She was a better bender than he was, but they couldn't bend now. And he had always been a better fighter.

"Azula!"

For a moment, she didn't look at him. Her breathing was heavy and she was leaning forward, but her eyes were glazed over as if she hadn't heard him. She had removed her shoulder pads, and the wound to her shoulder was pouring even more freely. She made no attempt to cover it or stem the bleeding. It was as if she barely knew it was there!

_What is wrong with her? What happened to her in those trials that's made her act so strange?_

"She's...pretty, you know."

Zuko did a double take. What did she just say? Had he heard her right?

"I think that she might make a fine...Fire Lady some day." Azula panted, still not meeting his gaze. "It's a shame that Fa-"

She stopped there, frowning. Zuko tried not to let his surprise show. Was she...was she _scowling_ at the mention of their father? _Her? _The loyal subject, who idolised her father to the brink of insanity?

"What's this about?" he barked, feeling his confidence waver. Had she lost her mind! "Is this another one of your tricks?"

Azula let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She still didn't look at him. The sound of clashing and metal continued to wash over them in waves.

"Oh Zuzu," Azula sighed. "it really is rather depressing to see just how much you distrust me."

_WHAT!_

"I think you've given me _more_ than enough reason not to trust you!" Zuko screamed back, hysteria slowly kicking in. What was going on? "After all you've done, _of course _I can't trust you!"

She licked her lips, moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"I might have lectured you about all of the things that you had done to earn mistrust before, dear brother. But now, things are different."

Her tone wasn't mocking. It wasn't snide or malicious. It wasn't _Azula!_

"I don't know what you're game is," Zuko felt his voice waver. "but you're not getting anywhere near Aang!"

Finally, Azula looked at him. Her eyes seemed dazed and empty, as if she was somewhere completely different and seeing things through a sheet of glass.

"Who's Aang?" she asked.

"The-the...I – _the Avatar!_" Zuko screamed, flinging his arms in the air. "What's wrong with you?! Enough games, Azula! I'm here to finish this _now_!"

Azula smiled. Zuko felt his brain melting. Azula _never _smiled! She mocked and belittled! But this – this was none of those things! It _was _a smile! Just like when they were younger! What was going _on?!_

_Why is she SMILING?!_

"There's no need, Zuzu." Azula beamed, seeming barely aware of what she was doing. "Let us be frank – I'm not going to get out of here alive - in case you haven't quite noticed."

_How could I not!_

"But although I shan't be leaving with my life, I shall at least be leaving with my face." she continued, still smiling. "And perhaps the spirit's will have some mercy for me."

Zuko felt his words leaving him. Mercy? Hah, unlikely! Azula had been responsible for countless deaths throughout the world and even more injuries, pain and suffering! What could _possibly _excuse her from all that?

Another bellowing scream tore through the air and Zuko's heart clenched. He didn't have time for this! Every second he wasted was another second he could be helping Katara!

"Enough of this, Azula!" he growled, crouching back into his stance. "We finish this _now_!"

"Yes, dear brother. I think we shall."

Instead of leaping at him, or shifting to a battle stance, she looked away from him. She was still smiling. Azula grit her teeth together in pain as she reached out her bleeding arm. It was only then that Zuko realised why she had stopped and what she had been looking at this entire time!

A fiery red orb bobbed by her side, never moving away from her. It was brighter than many of the others in the chi fields and as the light caught against it, Zuko could see who it belonged to.

"I would hug you, Zuzu, but my arm is rather painful and I've never been one for displays of affection."

Zuko's eyes widened. He stopped breathing for a second.

"What are you doing?"

Azula laughed the same twinkling laugh he had heard so many times as a child. It was a laugh without malice, or without care. Just....laughter for the sake of laughter.

"Ever the pessimist. If you had read through those scrolls a little more, then you wouldn't be so reluctant. You never were patient enough for anything." she smirked, before letting out a sigh. "I was wrong, brother. I see that now. The damage that has been caused can never be unmade, but I will....miss you."

Azula laughed again. Her arm began to shake as the pressure to keep it suspended became too much and she grit her teeth together.

"I never though that I would say that again. But it's true, none the less. I suppose that I love you too, somewhere. It's all rather different now. "

"Azula, I-but you-I mean-don't-" Zuko couldn't get the words to leave his mouth. Not even he knew what he was going to say! Right and wrong fought for command inside his head as he struggled to find the words.

_I...she's my sister. _

_But she'll destroy everything. _

_But she doesn't deserve this!_

_You were just about to kill her anyway!_

Looking back at him with her clouded eyes, Azula smiled through the pain.

"Goodbye, Zuzu."

"_No!_"

Reaching out with her fingers, Azula's skin touched against the red of the floating chi. It exploded at her touch, crumbling to dust on the floor and she fell to the floor with it, completely still.

"_Azula!_"

Zuko ran towards his crumpled, lifeless sister, not even sure why he was doing so! This was what he wanted! This was what he had wanted for years! So why did it completely terrify him so much? Dodging through the chi, he ran the last few feet towards her.

A sudden, immense burst of light forced him back. The chi flows fled, retreating away from the brilliance of the light. Koh's screaming was quietened, as he felt something in the air begin to change and Zuko raised a hand in front of his face, to shield himself from the blinding white light.

"_Zuko..."_

He stiffened. No, no, it couldn't be! It wasn't!

Moving his hand away from the light, Zuko squinted and blinked as his eyes adjusted. It couldn't be right, it wasn't! How could that even happen? How was it possible? Was he already dead and seeing things?

"_Zuko..."_

His mouth hung open and he stepped back, not caring how his eyes stung against the brilliant white light. He heard footsteps running behind him as Katara ploughed through the crater, her path cleared by the retreating chi. The footsteps slowed as she approached and Zuko heard her take in a breath.

"I don't believe it...."

Suspended in front of them, with an invisible wind gently tugging at her pure white clothing and hair was Azula.  
She towered above them, her brilliant light reaching far beyond the mountain top. She was smiling, with her palms forward in greeting and there was a marking on her forehead in the shape of a circle, one half white, and the other dark.

"_My brother..." _her voice was different, soothing and vibrant, like he was hearing her on the wind.

Zuko felt himself frozen. What...what had she done? She was here, but she was gone. How could that be? How could she have done that? Feeling the weight of it all come on top of him, he sank to his knees. He should have saved her. But he shouldn't have. Had he chosen the wrong path? Was there something else that he should have done?

What _could y_ou do when your sister also happened to be your mortal enemy? He couldn't be expected to make that decision.

"_There is much you should have learnt, my brother." _Azula said, smiling. _"Self sacrifice is the greatest gift that can be given. I don't deserve this gift, but it is owed to the world. Balance must be restored."_

Zuko felt a thud behind him as Katara also dropped to her knee's. He looked at the floor. He couldn't look at Azula. How could he? What was she talking about? How did you know all of this?  
The doubt tore inside of him. He shouldn't be feeling as if he had lost someone. Azula had been dead to him for years! He was supposed to hate her.....but he didn't.

"Wh...what?" Katara mumbled behind him, her voice barely above a strained whisper. "Yue, s-she...but..you.."

"_The balance has been left with death for too long." _Azula chimed, her smile fading. _"Without life, there is no balance. I shall offer that balance. I won't let him win.."_

Zuko knew exactly who she was talking about.

"_Two go in, one comes out..." _Azula spoke, no longer looking at them. _"...no longer."_

Koh began to scream once more, hearing Azula's words. Nobody seemed to hear it.  
Zuko felt numb. This wasn't happening. A spirit. This wasn't real. His sister couldn't be a spirit. And the spirit of_ life_! It must be wrong. It was a trick....he was insane....he was dreaming....something!

A piercing whistling sound resonated through the air and a rush of wind blew through the chasm. Zuko barely noticed. A low growling noise came from behind him, and he found that he already knew what waited behind him.

_I'm....going home? With Katara? But why?_

His throat burnt and his chest felt heavy, but Zuko forced his gaze upwards. His sister, brilliant and beautiful, looked down on him. She no longer smiled, but looked sad. Zuko was past feelings. His heart felt heavy, but his mind was clouded. He wasn't _supposed _to feel what he was, was he? But Azula also wasn't supposed to sacrifice herself, become the spirit of life and then let them leave either...

...could she even _do_ that? Weren't there some sort of-of _spirit rules_ or something!

The chasm grew ever so slightly darker and Zuko turned his head. The brilliant blue blaze of Aang's chi had dimmed back to its original colour. The Avatar State was no more. Had he done it? Had he beaten Ozai? Or was he dead?

"_The balance has been restored." _Azula replied to his unspoken question. _"The darkness is no more."_

Her smile was beaming. The smile for the death of her father, and the smile for the rebirth of the world.

"He...he did it? Aang won?" Katara's voice was almost hysterical as she whispered behind him. "Ozai is..."

Azula nodded, her smile radiating through the light. _"Dead."_

"He...he did it." Katara breathed, almost as if she couldn't believe it. "The war is over."

Zuko's brain couldn't quite take it all in. He felt so slow, so sluggish. Like there was something stopping him from reacting the way he should have. Perhaps it was shock. Or sadness. But why would it be sadness? It _felt_ like sadness...

"Zuko..."

He felt a tug at his clothing and took his gaze away from the light slowly. It was like seeing everything in slow motion. Katara looked back at him, dirty and covered in blackened blood. There was a small cut along her arm and the smile on her face was wary. Her eyes would flicker back and forward to Azula, as if she couldn't quite let her guard down. All these things Zuko noticed, without really seeing.

"Zuko, come on." she repeated gently, tugging at his arm.

He let her guide him. The White Dragon (or was it Fate?) sat in the clearing, waiting for them. The Black Ice Blade was at its feet and it bowed low upon seeing them. With a sudden burst of memory, Zuko's mind kicked back into place.

"_It shall not fall to you, but to one you love."_

It wasn't Katara. Katara had never been meant to die! It was Azula!  
And...he did. In some strange, far away kind of dream, he did love her. She was his sister. That was bond enough! She had taken the wrong path, just as he had! She had been no different from him all this time! Only she hadn't found her way until it was too late.

Turning back towards the brilliant shimmering vision of his sister, Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. It felt alien and strange, but he had to.

"I...I...thank you."

Azula looked down at him, and the corner of her mouth perked into a grin. Taking a deep breath, Zuko forced his mind to wake up. If this was the last time he saw his sister, then he wouldn't waste it. She had attacked him, hurt him, black mailed, bribed, threatened him and tried to kill him – but wasn't that exactly what he had done to Katara, almost a year ago?

She had forgiven him. She loved him. Was this so much different?

"I'll tell them." he mumbled. "I'll tell them all what you did for us. I won't let them speak against you ever again."

Azula nodded, still smirking.  
She didn't reply as Zuko and Katara both turned back towards the White Dragon and climbed onto its back. Turning its huge head around the face them, Fate's eyes sparkled and shone in knowing. It smiled to them and nodded as it took off into the air.

Feeling Katara's arms tighten around him, Zuko looked behind him. Koh remained on the mountain top, no longer screaming, but moving backwards and forwards along the line. The colour returned to the mountain as the chi flows flooded back into the centre of the crater from the corners they had hidden in. And above the mountain, watching them as they soared away, was the Life Spirit, Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and saviour of the world.

* * *

"Do you think Toph is ever going to believe this?" Zuko smiled to himself.

Katara let out a heavy breath and laughed. Her arms tightened around his waist and she leant forward to kiss his cheek.

"Not a chance."

Zuko slumped his shoulders, not realising until now just how tense they had been. He leant backwards, so that he too could kiss Katara on the cheek.

"Probably even less chance of telling Sokka that you almost killed Koh with a sword."

Her nervous laughter vibrated through his chest as she pressed closer to him again. It sent a warm thrill up his spine.

"He's going to be so jealous." she giggled. "Or angry."

The tree's and rocks and meadows flitted below them as they soared through the air. Zuko didn't look back, he didn't need to. He knew that she was watching them go. He would deal with it later, when everything was dealt with. Or at least, he would try.

_I have the weirdest family on the planet..._

"Katara?"

"Mhm." she replied, burying her face into his shoulder blades. Fate grumbled contentedly and they began to slow to a glide.

"Do you think my scar will come back, if we get home?"

She prodded him in the back.

"_When _we get home, Zuko."

He didn't bring it up again. The still skies still didn't whip wind around them, as it hadn't before. And although he couldn't bend anymore, Zuko felt himself getting warmer. Forests and meadows turned into marshlands below as the White Dragon continued to soar lazily through the clouds.

_Home._

That was such a strange word. It seemed almost alien now. He hadn't had a home for a long time. But Katara had said it herself all those weeks ago. That he did have a home – with he did, in a way. Only now, there were so many things to think about.

He was going to be Fire Lord.  
He had to remove his troops from the remaining nations and declare peace.  
He had to....bury his father.

_Unless Aang has...uh, well – I won't think about it._

He had to begin training again, but this time, he would need far more and far more intense training. He had a whole new style of bending to master now! White Fire. Would his subjects even believe him about that?

And Katara....

Zuko thought back to his promise on top of the war balloon. He still intended to keep it. One day, he would marry Katara. Whether she wanted to be Fire Lady or to stay in the South Pole, he would find a way.

"There it is!"

Zuko followed Katara's outstretched finger and saw it. The door, blue and glowing, sat in the centre of a green mound in the swamp. The same one they had come through. Their way home.

Fate landed with a splash, sending ripples of murky water across the tree roots. They dismounted, reaching up to take the Black Ice Blade from the dragon, who had it held in its mouth. Katara turned, if a little awkwardly, and bowed low to the dragon.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, I might have lost him."

Fate nodded, smiling the same knowing smile. Zuko still couldn't quite get used to the idea of smiling dragon's.

"_It was your belief and hope that guided you, young one. This is something that no one can teach you. Love is always strong enough to bring you back."_

It turned to Zuko then, its big green eyes looking kindly as it spoke.

"_I shall continue to watch you, as I have always done. But fear not, Prophet, times of joy lie ahead. Nightmares shall not plague you for many years to come. A prosperous time is ahead of you, humans. Rejoice in your new life and withhold the balance."_

Zuko simply nodded, not entirely certain what the huge dragon was talking about. But he suspected that Katara would be able to tell him afterwards. With a final grunt, the White Dragon leapt up into the air, sending murky spray down onto their heads and showering them from head to foot.

They watched the spirit soar away into the distance before turning back towards the door. For a moment, they simply looked at it. So much had happened in such a short time, they wondered for a minute what life might be like in their own world. Who knew how long they had been gone?

Eventually, Katara lifted up her hand. She held the Black Ice Blade out to him in offering, waiting for him to take it.

"It's rightfully yours." she said, not once taking her eyes away from the door. "My dad meant it when he offered you the place in our tribe."

Zuko couldn't help but let a small smile creep over his face. Perhaps if he was an honorary member, things might work out after all. Stepping towards the door, Zuko plunged the knife deep into its heart. A tearing noise ripped through the air and a warm draft filtered through the doorway.

Coming to stand by his side, Katara took his hand in hers. He wouldn't let go of her ever again. Not even when they were on the other side.

"I'll follow you home." he smiled, turning to look down at her.

"You always do." Katara laughed, reaching up on her toes to kiss him.

Turning back towards the door between worlds, they gripped each others hands and jumped.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note's : Oh my God, it's really over! Man, this is so weird. This story has been going since April, I think. Wow....I'm going to miss it.**

**Don't forget though, there is an Epilogue after this. So if you want to know what happens to everybody after this chapter, look out for it. FYI, the chapter is going to be about Zuko and Katara's wedding day. :P**

**I bet you weren't expecting that ending! Azula saves everyone! Okay, I know that in the series, she's the bad guy. But I truly believe that she's just like Zuko – messed up by her crazy-ass father and just hasn't found the right path yet. Don't like the ending, then I'm sorry. To me, that was pretty decent.**

**Haha, Katara has better sword skills than Zuko! XD**

**Okay, brownie points to anyone who can guess who the Sun Warrior was that Zuko's supposed to be related to!**

**And if you want to know what happened to Hakoda, you'll have to read the Epilogue. Just in case you were wondering though – why wasn't he moving? Warriors Will. Injured. Pain. Etc.**

**Man, this is so weird. IFYH is officially over. Thank you guys so much for reading. This story wouldn't be anything like it is without all of your support, reviews, suggestions and idea's. This story was for all of you. Nobody else. YOU. **

**You are all wonderful! Give yourselves a pat on the back for just being who you are and for being die-hard Zutara fans! :D**


	27. Epilogue

**I'll Follow You Home – A Zutara Story.**

**Meeoko**

**Summary : Sequel to 'Eventualities Are Inevitable'. After being captured by a group of Fire Nation radicals and uncovering a secret plot to destroy the Avatar Cycle, Zuko and Katara must work together to find a way to stop the Sila Vatra before Sozin's Comet arrives.**

**Spoilers : Puppet Master, Day Of Black Sun part 1 and 2, Western Air Temple, Fire Bending Masters and Boiling Rock part 1 and 2.**

**Author's Notes : Well, here it is. You've been waiting for it – the epilogue and the official end of 'I'll Follow You Home'. I got it out as quickly as I could to make up for the long wait for chapter 26.**

**This is weird, seeing it go. But I loved every single second of it! :D**

**This chapter is set five years after the final battle. Katara is 19, Zuko is 21. Sokka and Suki are 20. Toph and Aang are 17. Just to clear things up! :)  
****And anyone who guessed that the Sun Warrior Zuko was related to was Agni – you were correct! Nicely done! You guys have a good memory lol.**

**Hopefully this chapter will clear up some things. But mostly, it's going to be Zutara fuzzies. This is, after all, a Zutara fic.**

* * *

Katara felt nervous.

Letting out a sigh, she tried to concentrate as the palace maids fussed around her, tugging at her hair and putting make-up on her face. Was all this fuss really necessary? She was going to marry Zuko, not enter a beauty contest!

_Marry Zuko....I'm going to marry Zuko..._

It had been five years since the day she and Zuko had fallen back through the portal and into their own worlds. Katara could still remember it like it happened yesterday. Toph instantly ran up to them and knocked them both over and Suki burst into tears. It had been strange back in their own worlds, the exhaustion they hadn't felt back in the Spirit World all came flooding back as they landed through the gates and they immediately fell head first into the dirt, asleep.

Toph had eventually gotten over the shock and had spent years teasing them about it.

"Princess Katara, your gown is ready."

Katara smiled to the servant beside her and tried to look as calm as possible. It wouldn't do any good to yell at them. After all, she was just nervous and needed to vent.

Although her nerves were shot and her heart was running at a mile a minute, Katara felt it speed up even further when she saw the dress. It was beautiful! Exactly what she had asked for!

The blue silk hung delicately against her skin as she tried it on and she looked at herself in front of the mirror, aghast.

Just like the Southern Water Tribe, but with a difference. The gown trailed slightly at the back and the neckline hugged at her shoulders nicely, the arms draping slightly over her fingertips. In place of the furred cuffs and neckline of the Water Tribe, Katara had asked for something white. The dressmakers had gone all out, draping the small strands of silk over the blue and embroidering tiny little white beads into the glistening silk. It was symbolic, after all. She _was_ getting married during the Festival of the Life Spirit! White was customary on this day.

It wasn't much, but it was her own tribute. Katara thought back to the ruthless Fire Princess who had given her life to save the rest of the world. It had taken time, but she had finally gotten used to the idea of a 'good Azula'. Today was the day that she gave her life, and the day that Katara would finally marry Fire Lord Zuko.

"Fire Lady Katara..." she chewed the words around in her mouth, trying to get used to the sensation.

She found it didn't quite feel right. She had had this discussion with Zuko before and they had finally come to a conclusion. During the summer and autumn months, Katara would stay at the Fire Nation palace with him, so that he could govern his country at its heart. And in the Spring and Winter months, he would follow her to the South Pole, where she would govern hers.

"Honorary Chieftain Zuko." Katara giggled, thinking that it sounded almost as strange as her own new title.

Not that her father wasn't still doing a great job. Katara wasn't the Tribe Chief, after all. One day that responsibility would fall to Sokka. She was simply their ambassador. And as time wore on, it was getting harder for Hakoda to manage. He was getting older and there was only so much he could do in his condition.

Katara felt herself sadden a little as her thoughts turned to her father. It was difficult for him to adjust, she could see that much. He wasn't used to being so restricted. He'd always been so adventurous and full of life.

He still was, of course. It was just a little harder for him to go Ice Dodging with his tribesmen with only one leg.

"You look truly beautiful, my dear. It does an old heart good to see such things."

Feeling herself smiling, Katara spun around.

"Iroh! You made it!"

Wrapping her arms around him in a big hug, Katara felt some of the nervousness wash away. It had been so long since she'd seen Iroh and she'd missed his comforting words, innuendo's and silly tea jokes.

"Why of _course_ I made it." Iroh beamed, hugging her close. "I would not miss my own sons wedding. Especially to one as beautiful as you."

Pulling apart from him, Katara couldn't help but smirk. Nope, he hadn't changed a bit!

"How are you?" she asked, unable to remove the smile from her face. "How's the Jasmine Dragon? Did you get those special herbs Zuko sent you? Have you heard much from Toph and Aang? Is she alright? How far along is she now?"

Chuckling, Iroh held up a hand.

"All in good time, my girl, all in good time. But now is not the time to speak of others. Today is about you and Zuko."

A little of the nervousness returned and Katara clutched at her stomach, feeling it sink into her feet. Iroh laughed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It is natural to feel a little nervous, Katara. But do not fret. When it is all over, then you can let loose and enjoy yourself. This is, after all the Festival of the...Life Spirit."

Iroh hadn't quite adjusted either. When they had arrived to find Aang, Sokka and Iroh at the palace after the battle, he hadn't been able to take it all in. For almost a week, he had remained in complete silence, not joining the rest of them to rejoice in the end of the war. He had taken it hard. Azula might have once been crazy and murderous, but she was also his niece. It had just been a reminder of his own experiences in the Spirit World and the loss of his son. It wasn't one he wanted to relive.

Clearing his throat, Iroh changed the topic, taking Katara's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Your father wished to send me up to get you. He said he wasn't quite up to tackling the stairs himself."

Iroh chuckled again, half-heartedly. Since Iroh and her father had teamed up to save them from Ozai's prisons, Hakoda and Iroh had become firm friends. It saddened Iroh to see him the way he was. The trauma was all in his head, but there wasn't much anyone could do to convince him of that.

"Do we have to go now?" Katara moaned, already feeling the nerves kick in. "I mean, can't they just wait a little?"

Shaking his head, Iroh smiled as he led her down the stairs.

"I am afraid not, my dear. If anything, you are a little late. It would not do to keep your new husband-to-be waiting now, would it?"

There was a twinkle in his eye that Katara saw immediately. She laughed through her nose, trying not to scuff the dress as she walked.

"None of that, Iroh." she smirked. "I know exactly what you're after."

Lacing his arm through hers, Iroh let out a bellowing laugh.

"Lots and lots of grand-babies!" he laughed. "I'm not getting any younger you know and you have already made me wait five years."

Katara laughed along with him, but a little nervously. Babies sounded a little....too much. Or at least, for the moment.

"What about Sokka and Suki?" she joked. "I think they've given you _more_ than enough grandchildren."

Iroh looked a little uncomfortable, biting down on his lip to keep from laughing. Last time Sokka and Suki had come to visit Iroh, he had really had his hands full. Keeping up with three young, rambunctious Water Tribe kids (all equipped with boomerangs) had seemed more like a quest than an hour of babysitting.

"I tell you," Iroh shook his head, grinning. "those twins really are quite aggressive. Just taking them to feed the turtle-ducks was bad enough. A whole tidal wave destroyed the garden!"

The two eldest, Hima and Cho had really given Sokka a shock when he'd discovered that both of them were Water Bender's. Especially since he had only discovered by having Cho's broth sneezed half way across the house!

"Do you...do you think I'll make a good Fire Lady, Iroh?"

Katara tried to keep herself busy. They weren't far from the palace's entrance now and it was on the dais that she would have to walk out in front of hundreds of people! The only thing that kept her from hitching up her skirt and running right back up the stairs was the thought that Zuko was outside, waiting to marry her.

"Will Zuko make a good Water Tribesman?" Iroh smiled, also unnerved by the thought. "It is all very different for you both. It will be a little difficult at first, but when you know what you need to do, you shall each bloom as brilliantly as the brightest Fire Lily."

Katara sighed, knowing that Iroh's words were true. But was that a good thing or a bad thing? What if she did something wrong as Fire Lady?

"Maybe I shouldn't have waited so long to do this." she replied. "Maybe I should have done it sooner."

Iroh cocked an eyebrow.

"There should be nothing that changes your mind, Katara. There is no rush. You have waited, you have thought and trained. And now you are ready. It is something that you must be ready to do."

Katara shrugged, elated at the fact that her dress still stayed up.

"I know, but I feel like I've been missing out. I mean, Sokka and Suki got married three days after the war! Toph and Aang got married last year. And Sokka's already got three children! Even Toph has a baby on the way!"

Katara sighed, wondering whether or not she was just using the chance to vent.

"I just feel like I've been missing something."

Iroh patted her arm, his smile still present. It looked like he was taking it light-heartedly, like he always did. But Katara felt like a silly child, just by bringing it up.

"Katara, you must understand. The others have done these things because they were ready. Because it felt right to them. And this has to feel right to you. Do not feel as if you have been missing anything, my dear."

Iroh looked up at her, more serious now. He still smiled, but Katara could see in her eyes that his words went deep.

"You are young and beautiful! You must take the time to enjoy your life and experience it. I did not do so until many many years had passed and I missed many things. Do not make the same mistake because you feel that you are behind."

They came to a halt. They'd reached the door. Cheering came from outside, only muffled by the drape that hung over the entrance. The only thing that kept Katara obscured from view was that single, flimsy red drape. It didn't seem like much at all and Katara wondered if this was how Appa must have felt whenever they had tried to hide him behind trees.

_Oh, for the love of La! Come on Katara! You've faced worse than public appearances before! Get a grip on yourself!_

Taking in a deep breath through her nose and swallowing the lump in her throat, Katara turned to Iroh. He was beaming, clearly aware of her discomfort. He looked a little reluctant when he let go of her arm.

"Thank you, Iroh." Katara smiled. "Really. You've been a big help."

"It is the least I could do, my desert flower." he smiled. "You are, after all, making my son the happiest man on earth."

Unable to stop herself from smiling, Katara reached up and gave Iroh a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a fierce red and coughed awkwardly, which made her giggle into the sleeves of her wedding dress.

"Wish me luck, Iroh."

Turning back towards the drape, Katara took in a deep breath and moved it aside. The sound of cheering was almost deafening and the sunlight filtered down into the courtyard, illuminating all the people below. Katara stopped breathing for a second before remembering how again. She smiled, seeing Zuko, who was waiting for her in the centre of the dais.

He looked so handsome! Katara completely forgot about the hundreds of cheering people, the ceremony, or her family and friends all cheering at her below. All she saw was Zuko. He had grown his hair a little longer, which was fastened above his head in a top knot by the Fire Lord's crown. His scar, as he suspected, had returned, but that didn't bother her one bit. It never had. He had grown into himself a lot more now and his broad shoulders and muscled arms stood out underneath his robe, making her just the slightest bit dizzy.

In the centre of his breastplate, sitting inside the Fire nation's flame insignia, was her mother's necklace. Since he had carved her her own betrothal necklace, he had carried her own with him every day.

Katara thought of her own and fought the instinctive urge to reach to her neck and touch it. Zuko had tried several times to finish one that he thought she deserved. She had loved them all, just because he had made it, but carving was one thing that Zuko wasn't very good at.

_Probably the only thing he's not good at._

She fought the urge to laugh, remembering his frustrated face, cheeks reddened by the effort. But finally, he had carved her one that he thought was good enough. A flame and wave of water, intertwined as they crashed down, one set in red stone and the other in had taken him months to locate a stone that had both colours locked inside, but when he had presented it to Katara just under a year ago, she had flung herself on him and showered him with kisses.

It hung on her neck now and bounced slightly as she walked slowly towards him. It was so difficult not to simply run the rest of the way towards him and throw her arms around him, but Katara held steady. She was an acknowledged princess now – there were certain things that she was expected to do!

Zuko's appearance took her breath away, and apparently, she had the same effect on him. As Katar walked finally into the centre of the dais, with her hands inside her robe, his gaze never left her. They grinned stupidly at each other, nervous and elated at the same time. The Fire Sage's stood before Zuko, looking impatient.

_Well too bad. _Katara laughed to herself._ This is our day!_

Katara came to a stop beside him, smiling up at him before turning to face the Fire Sage. His foot stopped tapping and she fought the urge again to laugh. Holding his hands out high before him, the Fire Sage turned to address the entire crowd.

"We have gathered here, before the sun crest of the Fire Nation, to bind these two people together. Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Master Water Bender. And Fire Lord Zuko, Master Fire Bender and Prophet."

Katara hadn't really liked that part. Why did everybody have to know about Zuko's special 'gift'? He hadn't had a single bad dream in five years now! That meant peace and prosperity, so why did people continually have to ask him to look for death and terror?

"We give thanks on this day," the Fire Sage boomed "to the Spirit of Life, Azula! We witness her sacrifice and pray for her good grace. The festival of the Life Spirit and the matrimony of this man and this women are intertwined. May peace and prosperity shine upon them and their children."

A murmur of agreement swept through the crowd and Katara tried not to cringe at the word 'children'.

Finally turning back to face both Zuko and Katara, the Fire Sage held his hands forwards towards them.

"Daughter of Water and son of Fire, your elements define you. May you declare yourselves now."

Turning to face each other, Zuko and Katara looked into each others eyes. Katara could see flames dancing behind Zuko's smile and her heart seemed to melt inside of her. He looked down at her in happiness, as if the whole world had lifted away.

Bowing down onto one knee, Zuko looked up at her from the floor. His eyes sparkled like fireflies in the sunlight as he spoke.

"I, Fire Lord Zuko do declare my love for this woman, as the fire burns in my heart."

Katara tried to keep her heart in her chest as she watched him rise. Lowering down onto her own knee (which was done with some difficulty), she looked up at him in turn. His smile warmed her from head to toe and she had to remind herself how to breathe.

"I, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe do declare my love for this man, as the water runs through my veins."

She rose back onto her feet. Her attention was focused on solely on Zuko. Zuko. Wonderful, crazy, angry Zuko. The man she loved. Her nodded his head at her slightly to remind her to turn back towards the Fire Sage and she followed his lead, trying not to blush. She was forgetting an awful lot of things.

_It's his fault for looking like that._

Tilting his head slightly, the Fire Sage smiled the smallest possible smile. He had seen her folly, but nobody else had. Reaching behind him, the sage unravelled a something from his belt and held out a red cloth in front of him.

"With the blessing of the spirits and the harmony of your hearts, I will bind you together as one. Do you agree to such terms, as to live and die for one another? To love one another? And to prosper in the life that you will make?"

Zuko's hand came upwards beside her, where it lay suspended in the air.

"I do." he said, smiling down at her.

She almost forgot her part. Running through the marriage rituals in her head, Katara's brain kicked into gear and she too raised her own hand, to place it on top of Zuko's.

"I do." she croaked, looking up at Zuko's eyes and smiling.

Nodding, the Fire Sage placed the red cloth over her hand, winding it around both Zuko's and her own, making them one. Binding them together.

Turning back towards the crowd, the Fire Sage raised his hands in the air once more.

"We as one have witnessed the binding of these two people, with the blessing of the Spirit of Life. May their ties be strong and their bond never break."

The last line was repeated by the crowd. Katara thought that she heard somebody wolf whistling, but she barely thought about it. It was probably just Toph, anyway. Staring up at Zuko, Katara felt her eyes beginning to prick. He looked down at her, the warmest and most tender smile on his face. Katara scolded herself then, as a tear leaked down her face. She was going to ruin that stupid make-up!

"You look so beautiful, Katara." Zuko murmured into her hair, smiling. "You always do."

Katara bit down on her lip to stop herself from bursting into happy tears. With their hands still bound together, Katara wounded her fingers into his own and smiled back up at him, her voice barely a whisper.

"You've made me so happy, Zuko."

The sage threw his arms up into the air, this time in triumph. Katara barely noticed. She was too busy smiling.

"I now declare before this court and the spirits as my witness that you are now man and wife!"

"All hail!" the Sage called, bowing low "Fire Lady Katara!"

An enormous cheer echoed through the court, with people shouting and whistling. Some people bowed low to her, whilst others jumped about in the air, smiling. Sokka was in the front row, brandishing his sword like an idiot and howling.

"That's my sister up there! _Yeah_! Wooo!"

Something exploded and a shower of fireworks flew out over the crowd. Katara laughed. Iroh's doing, no doubt. Zuko's fingers curled around her own inside the red cloth and she turned to him. He looked at her and the corner of his mouth crept up in a grin. She stared at him and did the same, following him as she stared into his eyes, lost to everything but his love. He laughed, leaning down towards her as he did. His free hand cupped her face and she stared up into his eyes, stunned, until he leant in to kiss her.

The cheers exploded afresh and Katara closed her eyes. Wrapping her arm around his neck she smiled into his kiss, pulling herself into him. His chest crashed against hers and he held her close, his lips moving softly against hers. Warmth exploded through her veins and her head swam. She felt herself sinking into him, becoming one, as the sage had said. He was hers and she was his. Forever. Eternally.

"Hey buddy, watch it! That's my sister!"

Katara barely even registered her brother's comment. Bringing their joined hands in between them, nestled against their hearts, Katara couldn't stop smiling, even as he kissed her.

Fireworks continued to explode and pop above them and showers of golds, reds, green and blue's lit up the courtyard in a burst of joy. Couples in the crowd held each other's hand or shared their own kiss. Nobody could look upon the Fire Lord and Lady that day and doubt the love that they shared.

--

"Hey, buddy! I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Zuko smirked, despite Sokka's threat. His friend had been less than pleased by Katara and Zuko's kiss in front of the entire court. But of course, nobody was listening to him. Suki smacked him over the head, grinning.

"Sokka, will you stop it! She's a grown woman now, after all."

Sokka raised his eyebrows at her and his mouth fell open in a disbelieving scowl.

"No she's _not_! She's my sister! She's not _allowed _to be a woman!"

"Oh yeah?" Katara stated dryly over the table. "And why not?"

Caught a little off guard, Sokka played with a grape on his plate and pushed it around. He avoided eye contact, but blushed fiercely. Katara felt herself cringing, she knew what he was thinking.

"Uh, because..I-I mean you, you can't...you're too young for uh..."

Toph made a gagging noise, her pregnant belly swelling over the table. Everybody snickered, having already had a little bit to drink, except Aang and Toph, who laughed with them regardless. Picking up a crouton, Toph flicked it over to where Sokka was sitting. Instead, it ended up hitting Iroh in the face, who just shrugged and popped it into his mouth.

"Can it, Snoozles." Toph snorted. "You had two kids before you were her age! Now shut up and enjoy the festivities!"

Everyone laughed. Katara was only glad that Hakoda had left the table – who knew what he would have said if he'd been present! The festivities had lightened his spirits immensely and he had asked a rather pretty looking Northern Water Tribe woman to dance with him. He was having a little difficulty, as he kept smacking other dancers with his stick by accident, but he looked like he was having fun. And so did she.

"I think dad's got a crush." Katara smiled, pointing down to the display of people who had made a large circle around them, cheering him on.

"He's loving all this attention." Sokka laughed. "He likes to think himself a ladies man. Guess it runs in the family, huh, Suki?"

He nudged her with his elbow and she laughed, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, Katara's a real man-eater."

The table burst into laughter again, all throwing croutons simultaneously at Sokka, who stuck out his lip and began prodding the grape again.

"I can't believe you guys are really married!" Aang smirked, popping a lichi nut into his mouth. "Katara's Fire Lady and everything!"

Katara blushed, smiling into her plate of food. Fire Lady Katara – there it was again. The crown on top of her head felt a little strange. She'd never worn a top knot before and it took some getting used to. After the ceremony, she had been presented with the crown of the Fire Lady.

Zuko scooted slightly closer to her, winding his hand into hers underneath the table. She looked over at him and blushed. All the talk of babies and....well, how to _make _babies was starting to embarrass her.

_It seems like everybody has a baby these days. Must be the baby boom._

"Well, no offence, Princess," Toph smirked, planting her feet up on the table. "but Twinkle Toes and I had a _way _better wedding than this!"

Zuko laughed, picking up his goblet and taking a drink.

"You both got married on top of the old Air Temples and had your vows read by Avatar Roku! Then you sailed off into the distance on handgliders! You had over three thousand people there _and y_ou get everything paid for you. Of _course _your wedding was better than ours!"

The table burst into laughter again. Everyone's spirits were high, and Katara felt as if she was floating on a giant cloud. Everything was just so...right. So perfect! They hadn't all been together like this since Aang and Toph's wedding and it felt so good to see them all again.

"I still don't know how you got Roku to do that, by the way." Sokka piped up, picking at his teeth. "You'd think he'd have better things to do."

"Hey!"

Toph kicked him under the table and Sokka winced, gritting his teeth together. A little squeaking noise came out of his mouth and Suki giggled into her hand. The kids were all up at the palace, being entertained by the royal nursemaids. Katara felt sorry for the people who were put in charge of them. They'd be sore (and probably very wet) in the morning.

"Have you been successful in locating any of the dormant Air Benders, Avatar Aang?" Iroh asked, stretching out in his chair. "There were rumours of such things in the East."

"Yeah." Aang's smile didn't reach his eyes. "We checked there. We've only found one so far. His name is Kiko, but he's well, uh..."

"He sucks." Toph interjected.

Aang looked a little put off by her comment, but he eventually shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"We can't expect too much out of him, you know. He had no idea that he was an Air Bender until we met him. He could hold his breath for a really long time, but that was about it. He's around here somewhere, actually."

"I am sure that you will be more successful in future." Iroh smiled kindly. "Katara and Zuko assured me that they saw at least a hundred Air Bender's in their travels to the Spirit World. It is just a matter of time until you find them."

Aang perked up and his smile grew a little larger. Iroh was always good at things like that, he always knew the right thing to say. Katara was frankly amazed that Zuko had managed to be unaffected by his cheery disposition for so many years. Or at least, until he found his way to them.

"Ooh hey! Look at Jeong Jeong!" Sokka laughed, pointing into the crowd. "Aunt Wu made him smooth his hair back!"

Katara could feel the laughter building up behind her lips.

"Wait, _that's _Jeong Jeong? What happened to his moustache?"

The whole table exploded again in laughter. Sokka rocked backwards and forwards in his chair, pointing and laughing down at Jeong Jeong who, despite looking ridiculous, looked very happy.

"I guess everyone has found somebody since the war was declared over." Zuko looked out into the crowd, looking thoughtful. "That means a big baby boom."

"Do you have enough provisions?" Iroh asked, looking over at him. "We haven't recovered enough from the war to feed such an extensive amount of mouths."

The table fell silent. Matters had turned to a more serious matter. The Fire Nation was completely bankrupt and was still struggling to keep all of its people clothed and fed, even five years after the war. But everyone was surprised when Zuko smiled at them. Whenever it had been mentioned before, he had looked glum and refused to talk about it. He wouldn't let anybody help him.

"Actually, I think we've finally figured something out." Zuko took a long drink from his cup as everybody waited for him to reveal his newfound plans. "Ah – right."

"Ugh, just spit it out Sparky!" Toph grunted, flicking another crouton.

Zuko smirked. He was just drawing them out for the sake of it now. The Dragon's Breath Whiskey was obviously starting to kick in.

"Well, when the war was still going on, what was the Fire Nation's main export?"

"Uh...death?" Sokka mumbled.

Another shower of croutons hit him in the face.

"No." Zuko grunted, still feeling horribly guilty. His country was damaged beyond repair and many people still didn't trust them. It was difficult for him to see them suffer for his ancestor's mistakes.

"Coal?"

"Ships?"

"Weapons?"

Zuko smiled, pointing at Aang, who had made the right guess.

"Weapons. Now, when I realised that, I tried to figure out a way to sell these to people again, but without anybody getting hurt. It would be the same wealth, but we needed to find a way to sell turn those weapons into something else."

"Yeah?" Toph droned, balancing a plate of food on her baby bump. "Soo..."

"So, what did the Fire Nation once use as a weapon that can be changed into something profitable and won't be used _only _as a weapon?"

Zuko was smirking. He was enjoying every single second of this and he was going to lavish in it. Katara really hoped that he had come up with a good solution, so that Sokka wouldn't completely rub it in when it turned out to be something that they couldn't do.

"Do not keep us in suspense any longer, Zuko." Iroh grinned. "I wish to hear your plans."

Sighing with a smile on his face, Zuko finally gave in.

"The air balloons. They're the key!"

"Air balloons?" Suki asked. "But aren't war balloons, you know, for _war_?"

Something clicked in Katara's brain as she heard Suki's words. That was it! That was what he was planning to do! It must be.

"He's going to use the balloons to transport people across the four nations!" Katara beamed, pleased with herself. "Nobody can get hurt, it's faster that on foot or by boat and the Fire Nation can start to get back on its feet."

Zuko looked deflated. Katara laughed, she had clearly spoilt his fun by guessing it before he could tell them first.

"That's right, actually." Zuko replied, forcing the corner of his mouth into a half smile.

Katara tried not laugh any more, but she couldn't help it. His face was priceless! Why was it that men always threw a temper tantrum if they didn't get it their way? The rest of the table burst into laughter and eventually, Zuko joined in too. Luckily, at least Zuko could see when he was being childish, unlike Sokka, who often kept the charade up for hours.

"That is a very good idea, my boy." Iroh smiled. "It is easy to power the balloons with Fire Bender's and this way, many more young men will be offered work. When do you plan to begin?"

Zuko held his hand up, silencing his uncle.

"We can talk about it later, Uncle. And if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy the festivities for the moment and ask my wife to dance."

Katara blushed a deep red. They were all looking at her and smiling, it was a little unnerving. Iroh smiled and bowed his head graciously.

"Of course, Zuko. Let us not spoil your night." Iroh grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with more Dragon's Breath. "This is a night for celebration, not planning. Now go and dance!"

Zuko smirked, thanking Iroh with a nod of the head. Rising from his chair and holding his hair out to Katara, he asked her to dance.

"I'd love to dance." Katara replied, trying not to concentrate on the staring faces.

Taking his hand and rising out of the chair, Katara let Zuko lead her down the steps of the platform and onto the dance floor. Looking behind her, Katara could see Iroh standing up with the goblet raised after them.

"But bring her back, Zuko! I would like a dance myself!"

Katara giggled and blushed. Zuko wound through the crowds of people, who parted before them so that they could move. The dance floor was packed, with people swaying and moving to the pulsing rhythm. Katara could just make out her father, who was still dancing with the Northern Water Tribe woman. A huge circle had been cleared around him. Apparently, people were beginning to realise that if they went near him, they were probably going to get hit with a stick.

Katara grinned, elated to see her father so happy again. She waved when he looked over and then moved back through the crowds with Zuko's hand to guide her. They kept on going. Where was Zuko taking her? There were plenty of places to dance, so why were they still moving?

"Zuko, where are we going?"

"You'll see." he smirked, dragging her through and off the dance floor.

"But the dancing is over there." Katara mumbled, feeling a little confused.

He didn't reply, but instead led her to the very end of the banquet room. There were two doors set into the back wall, which she hadn't noticed before. Opening the doors, Katara stepped through to find herself on a balcony overlooking the gardens of the palace.

She gasped. There were lights everywhere! Every tree, bush and fountain below were all strewn with tiny little tea lights. The balcony was no exception. It wasn't completely deserted though. In the corner stood three musicians, who bowed low and waved when they entered. Katara recognised them.

"Uh, Zuko, are those-?"

He nodded, drawing her into him with a single move.

"After you told me about the Cave of Two Lovers, I tracked them down."

Nodding to the musicians, Zuko bowed low in front of her and then held his hand out. The musicians struck up a melody, smooth and gentle. The sound of a flute carried over on the wind and Katara smiled at the floor, feeling herself blush. Reaching out her hand to take Zuko's, she moved into him.

He held her hand gently and wrapped the other around her waist. Katara moved her own to his shoulder, gently rubbing at his neck. His eyes sparkled and they began to move to the music. The slow, melodic singing melted away into the distance, leaving only sweet peace behind it.

They moved together as one. Twirling slowly in the gentle light, they had eyes only for each other. A breeze blew past them and Katara slid her hand up to his face, rubbing her thumb over his scarred cheek. He didn't flinch any more.

"I love you, Zuko."

He smiled gently, moving to a slower pace. He drew her a little closer with the hand around her waist, looking down into her eyes with a pure happiness.

"I love you, Katara."

Leaning into each other, they gave in to the same serenity that had gripped them before. They stopped dancing, wrapping their arms around each other and moulding into one entity. One person, whole only with each other. Their hearts hammered like fire, one burning with passionate heat and the other melting with liquid love.

The musicians continued to play, but looked away from the two lovers. The moment was for them alone, and not for the eyes of others. Fire Lord and Lay melded together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle long forgotten.

Through a gap in the door, Iroh looked on the two lovers, so lost within themselves and their love. He looked away too, wanting to leave them with their happiness. Smiling to himself as he silently closed the door, Iroh turned back into the banquet.

He walked on the outskirts, his smile never fading. Wiping a happy tear from his eye, Iroh sang to himself. Happiness, peace and love had prevailed.

"_Destiny is a funny thing."_

_Indeed it is._ He thought to himself. _Indeed it is._

Passing through the hall and out into the air of the gardens, Zuko cast one last glance up at the balcony and smiled. Then he turned back and began to walk through the gardens, slowly extinguishing the tea lights as he went.

"Little soldier boy, comes marching home. Little soldier boy, comes marching home..."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note's : That's it. The end. Finito. Bingo. Yatzee.**

**Man, I wish it wasn't. :(**

**Thank you all so much. I can't say it any more plainly than that. Without all of you, my reviewers, readers, fan artists and friends, this fic probably wouldn't have happened. Although I took ages to update, this fic has been my baby since July. I've loved absolutely every second of it and I hope you all have too.**

**If it weren't for you all, it wouldn't be. So don't thank me, thank yourselves. Seriously. You guys are great. This was something really great for me.**

**This fiction has come pretty far from EAI. It's built and grown and I've gotten better at writing. And I am so happy that I started it! So, I'm afraid that's it, my friends. The end of 'I'll Follow You Home'.**

**I would like to close on a positive note though-**

**HAHAHAHA!!! Jeong Jeong is Aunt Wu's bitch! XD**


End file.
